Preludio de dos bodas
by Kamikaze Chisaki
Summary: el la conoce el día de su boda... ella lo conoce el día de su boda... lo raro, ninguno de los dos se va a casar... o si? NA nueva historiasinguis de mi parte "alarma de Lemon" chap 2, al final después del 16... unos problemillas técnicos jeje
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: si bueno, nada más me haría más feliz que haber hecho estos personajes… pero no.

PRELUDIO DE DOS BODAS.

Día Sabado 18 de Julio de 2003……

A las 13 PM horas del día……

Con la mitad de mis conocidos, familia y amigos esperándome al otro lado del lugar, separada de ellos solo por una puerta de madera en blanco frente a mi, la cual, me proponía abrir sin poder ya esperar un solo segundo más.

La ventana brindaba la luz que necesitaba del sol, para sentirme valiente y llena de energía… no podía sentirme de otro modo por ninguna razón… ese era el día. El gran sauce fuera de la capilla parecía protegerme con su sombra de lo que venía… pero no hice caso a eso… el sol era tan bello y grande que la sombra de un sauce no podía interferir… o al menos eso pensé en un principio… escuchando la dulce melodía que producían las alondras revoloteando alrededor del lugar, misma que se juntaba con la que las cuerdas de los instrumentos no lejos de donde estaba, dejaban salir…

Sabía que nada… absolutamente nada… podría hacer de este día algo malo… ni siquiera la sombra del gran sauce me previno…

Una de las pequeñas puertas a uno de mis costados se abrió dejando ver la melena oscura y rizada de mi mejor amiga y madrina, que me sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. Estaba nerviosa y sus ojos amatista me brindaron tranquilidad. Acercándose a mi tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras asentía una y otra vez. Detrás de ella la cabeza pelirroja de mi otra dama de honor, se alzaba lentamente.

Estás lista?- preguntó la de ojos amatista con un dejo de emoción en su voz. Me limité a sonreír y a asentir levemente. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y con su pequeño ramo de flores lilas se dirigió a la puerta…

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y mi mirada se perdió en el piso de mármol rosa pálido, al igual que la chica hace un momento, respiré entrecortadamente cuando la música volvió a llenar mis oídos, y di el primer paso…

Esa mano se cerró tan fuerte sobre mi brazo… aún recuerdo… ni siquiera podía moverme… Me volví encontrándome con aquellos grandes ojos, que pertenecían a una de las personas más amadas para mi. La sombra del sauce se había agrandado al igual que la sombra en los ojos de mi amiga… agua comenzó a resbalar por sus mejilla como si de una fuente se tratará y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me hizo volverme una vez más…

-

-

-

Sentí mis manos ya algo sudadas por el nervio y me sonreí a mi mismo… no podía hacer nada para que mi corazón dejara de latir… al menos no por el momento. Las miradas de todos residían en mi, y mi mirada café… por que el color de mis ojos, no era nada del otro mundo… descendió una vez más hacia la alfombra color sangre por la que en solo unos segundos más caminaría ella.

La música había empezado a sonar solo unos momentos antes y yo tan ensimismado… no me había percatado de aquello… mi mente francamente no estaba ahí en ese momento.

Uno de los vitrales en las paredes de la iglesia vació la luz del sol en mis ojos, y yo entrecerré los párpados alejando mi mirada de ahí, topándome con los ojos zafiro que me miraban con un brillo indescifrable en ellos… felicidad… comprensión… apoyo?... no distinguí bien de que se trataba pero asentí agradecido y el sonrió de nuevo.

Busque por todos lados la mirada clara de mi amigo de la infancia… pero no estaba por ningún lado… pensé que tal vez se había retrasado… siempre así… nunca cambiaría…

Al fin, después de lo que me parecieron horas, las puertas de madera unos metros delante de mi, se abrieron de par en par, para dar paso a mi futura esposa. Sonreí desde mi lugar y esperé los segundos que tardó ella en llegar a mi lado. Extendí mi mano hacía ella y la delicada de ella se posó sobre mi fría piel, los nervios no me ayudaban mucho. Traté de mirarla y posar los míos en aquellos hermosos ojos… pero esquivando levemente mi mirada sonrió hacia el cura frente a nosotros.

Y la misa comenzó……

-

-

-

-

Respire una y otra vez, casi producido por la sobre oxigenación… llegó el mareo…

No quería seguir escuchando aquello… ya no podía oír más… por que mis mismos oídos no daban crédito de las palabras que salían de los dulces labios frente a mi…

Negué una y otra vez, sintiendo todo lo que en ese momento se me tenía permitido sentir… humillación?... tristeza?... enojo y odio… todo se revolvía dentro de mi como una mezcla de sentimientos oscuros…

Y seguía sin poder creer aquello… sin poder entender una sola palabra.

La música tras las puertas de madera sonó por tercera vez y escuché a lo lejos los murmullos de la gente.

En realidad no supe como llegué ahí… pero segundos después estaba frente a él… eludiendo su mirada y tratando por todos los medios de parecer normal… miré el rostro del sacerdote y sonreí levemente…

-

-

-

Cuidarla en salud y enfermedad…

Todos los días de mi vida estar junto a ella…

Amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separase…

Las palabras del cura resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez… yo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso y mucho más por ella. Tomé de nuevo su mano entre las mías y la miré fijamente.

Acepto.- afirmé en cuanto la pregunta del sacerdote me hizo regresar los pies a la tierra. Escuché que ahora era el turno de ella para decir sus votos… y sonreí de nuevo.

Y tu……… aceptas a este hombre para cuidarlo en salud y enfermedad, acompañarlo todos los días de tu vida así como amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Solo era su respuesta y estaríamos juntos por siempre, el estaría por siempre a su lado y jamás, jamás se alejaría de ella… pero la respuesta… tardó demasiado en venir…

No

-

-

-

Lo miré a los ojos… esos ojos que me habían jugado sucio todo este tiempo… esos ojos…por los que había caído completamente ciega… y maldije en mi mente…

Acepto- dijo el en un susurro y rápidamente me sonrió…

Y tu……… aceptas a este hombre para cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, acompañarlo todos los días de tu vida, así como amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separé.- me preguntó el sacerdote, con voz suave. Por un momento mi garganta no me permitió producir sonido alguno, y el dolor en mi pecho se expandió hasta hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas…

No

Un silencio sepulcral, se extendió por todo el lugar mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, la limpie tratando de no dejar rastro alguno del dolor que sentía en ese momento… Volví a escuchar los murmullos de toda la gente y lo miré de nuevo, ahora sí fijamente.

AHHHHHH!!!- la exclamación de sorpresa de la gente, se unió al grito de dolor de mi "prometido", que cayó rodando por los escalones frente al altar, al tiempo que mi puño golpeó su mejilla.

No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último cerdo en este mundo!!! Maldito bastardo!!!- exclamé con fuerza, con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento y bajando las escaleras tomé la orilla de mi vestido e hice chocar mi punta del zapato con sus partes sensibles, cuando el comenzaba a levantarse. – Espero que jamás puedas tener hijos!!! Pedazo de mierda!!

No en la casa del señor… señorita!- reprendió el cura, lo cual fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de salir corriendo de la iglesia. Las lágrimas ahora sí que nublaban mi vista, pero pude distinguir el gran sauce no muy lejos de mi, y yendo por la parte de atrás del lugar me escabullí corriendo sin rumbo…

-

-

-

La negativa había sido como un choque eléctrico para mi, ni siquiera me volví para ver a la gente murmurando cosas extrañas, lo único que llegó a mi fue su voz…

Lo lamento mucho Shaoran…

Como si de una acción en reacción se tratase ella tomó su vestido y salió corriendo de la iglesia sin volverse una sola vez…

La copa cayendo al suelo desde el altar me hizo levantar la mirada y volver en mi. Negué varias veces antes de correr hacía las puertas de la iglesia… me debí ver patético corriendo detrás de la chica que me había plantado en el mismo altar, gritando su nombre como un psicópata… y lo único que me detuvo de seguir corriendo, fue la imagen delante de mi…

El vestido blanco ondeo con el aire en cuanto se encendió el motor del auto a unos metros de mi…

Un mercedes rojo que yo conocía a la perfección…

El mercedes rojo que mi mejor amigo había ido a comprar conmigo…

El mercedes rojo que en ese momento desaparecía, llevándosela a ella lejos de mi… a ella y a mi supuesto mejor amigo.

-

-

-

Sakura siguió corriendo, considerando que su vestido que solo unas horas antes estaba impecable, ahora estaba hecho jirones y sus zapatos… ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaban… habían desaparecido unos cincuenta metros atrás de sus pies…

Le faltaba aire y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas seguían su habitual camino, hacia el suelo…

No sentía dolor en sus pies cuando las rocas o las ramitas secas se clavaban en ellos…

No sentía el calor… ni sentía el aire en su rostro…

No sentía nada…

Siguió corriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ya había pasado de su límite de cansancio… el cansancio tampoco lo sentía…

Miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza como dardos…

Por que ella??... como no se había dado cuenta de eso antes…. Por que siempre era tan estúpida para ver lo que de seguro todos veían??...

Maldición!!! Maldición!!! MALDICIÓN!!!!! – se dejó caer en el pasto de un jardín… sus rodillas dieron en la tierra y pudo sentir la humedad de la misma bajo sus piernas. – MALDITA SEA!!!- sus puños daban una y otra vez contra el pasto ya no tenía fuerza, pero de alguna manera los golpes no decaían en fortaleza. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, lanzando a un lado lo más lejos que pudo, el velo que cubría la mayor parte de su cabello trenzado. Sus gemidos y su mismo llanto creció y parecía no terminar…

-

-

-

Sus manos se posaron en sus rodillas y su respiración entrecortada lo hizo darse cuenta de que no importaba cuanto más siguiera corriendo… ella estaba ya lejos de ahí…

Se llevó una mano a su ya despeinado cabello y maldijo en voz baja, una vez, para volver a maldecir aún más fuerte…

Como pudo haber sido tan ciego… como???

Se apoyó contra un árbol, el cual apenas había visto, estaba ya muy lejos de la iglesia… ni siquiera sabía a donde rayos había llegado a parar. Se quitó con un movimiento feroz la corbata y la tiro al suelo para después pisotearla… estaba actuando como un niño pequeño… lo sabía… pero que importaba eso en ese instante. Descargada una minúscula parte de su furia se recargó de nuevo en el árbol tratando de que su respiración se acompasara poco a poco.

Fue en ese instante que escuchó a alguien gritar…

Que tal si alguien estaba en apuros?... se dijo a si mismo separándose del árbol, pero volvió a su posición anterior…

Y que si alguien estaba en apuros… no lo estaba el también!! No había sido ese el peor día de toda su vida!??? Y no veía que nadie acudiera para ayudarlo… así que todo el mundo se podía ir a la mierda en ese instante…

Pero los gritos se hicieron más fuertes… y el conocía demasiado bien a su conciencia… y sabía que no podría dormir, si no se acercaba…

Tomó aire y se separó del árbol lentamente y comenzó a caminar… el lugar parecía realmente más un parque lleno de árboles… bastante frondoso el asunto… que un jardín… pasó unos cuantos árboles, siguiendo los ruidos extraños hasta que llegó al lugar exacto.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, frente a él, a unos quince metros, estaba una chica, acostada boca a bajo sobre el pasto, llorando a mares, y golpeando la misma alfombra verde que la protegía de la fría tierra.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió hacia el lugar donde ella estaba y se hincó a su lado… ni siquiera la toco, no quería asustarla…

Disculpa… te encuentras bien?- preguntó en tono suave, que le sorprendió pudiera salir de sus labios en ese momento.

Ella pareció sorprenderse y levantó su rostro llenó de lágrimas mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes los de él.

-

-

-

Lo miró de arriba abajo aún sollozando y después de unos segundos le respondió secamente…

Déjeme sola!

Shaoran frunció el seño en cuanto ella se sentó dándole la espalda, para después abrazar sus rodillas y volver a llorar.

Pero…

Dios, que no sabe lo que eso significa??... por que no se va… déjeme.- dijo retándolo con sus ojos verdes volviéndose después de unos segundos a sus rodillas.

Fue solo hasta ese momento, que él la miró bien, obviamente no a la cara ella estaba de espaldas, pero la mirada de Shaoran bajó por el largo de la espalda de la chica, deteniéndose en su peinado de salón, en su vestido blanco y a pocos metros de distancia de ellos, un velo…

Se que tal vez no quiera hablar ahora… pero… hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla?- preguntó él de nuevo, sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría una respuesta muy grata de parte de la chica frente a él.

Si.. puede simplemente irse?... quiero estar sola… no quiero volver a ver a nadie.. nunca!- afirmó ella aún con la voz entrecortada por los hipos y sollozos. Shaoran tardó un poco en contestar…

Bueno, en ese caso… creo que no es conveniente dejarla sola… sabe que cuando uno dice que quiere estar solo es cuando en realidad necesita de alguien que escuche?- de acuerdo… estaba completamente loco… acababa de ser abandonado por su novia el día de su boda y ahí estaba… tratando de ayudar a esa chica con sus problemas…

Ella no dijo nada, siguió sollozando hasta que sintió que la energía se iba de ella poco a poco… y no tenía ya energía para tratar con esa persona quienquiera que fuese…

Tal vez quiera hablar de lo que sucedió?- sugirió él, cuando la escuchó algo más calmada.

Ni siquiera lo conozco!!- gimió ella sin volverse para mirarlo.

Por eso exactamente… por que no se desahoga conmigo… nunca me volverá a ver…- agregó el con retintín… los minutos pasaron haciéndose eternos, hasta que ella al fin hablo.

Yo… es que todo es tan… irónico…

Por que lo dice?- preguntó él sabiendo ya la respuesta… digo si ver a su mejor amigo, escaparse con su prometida el día de su boda, no era irónico entonces que lo era?

Por que se supone que hoy debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida… y en serio siento que hubiera sido mejor no haberme levantado hoy.- terminó ella en un susurro.

La entiendo.- apoyó él ahora levemente.

No!, no me entiende!- exclamó volviéndose para encontrarse con su rostro… y lo que estaba apunto de decir, simplemente se esfumó de su mente. Shaoran miró los ojos frente a él… brillaban… porque brillaban tanto?

Créame… entiendo lo que quiere decir.

No lo creo…- afirmó ella mirando hacia otro lado los ojos de color ámbar la habían dejado sin habla por un momento.- Iba a casarme hoy.- dijo finalmente y el trató de mirar más fijamente para hacerle saber que tenía su completa atención.

Que sucedió?

Se acostó con mi dama de honor.- soltó ella sin detenerse un segundo. Shaoran trató de hacer contacto visual, pero ella se negaba, parecía avergonzada.- Soy tan tonta… como fue que ni siquiera me di cuenta?- preguntó secando otra lagrima que había resbalado por su mejilla.

Cuando uno ama a alguien normalmente termina completamente cegado por ese sentimiento… cuando te enteraste?- dándose cuenta de que había hablado de tu a la chica que a penas unos segundos antes había visto, se sintió un poco incómodo.

Antes de decir "si"… gracias al cielo… ella me lo confesó… y yo………… yo solo salí corriendo de ahí……

Comprendo… sabes?... hoy también debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida…- la chica lo miró confundida y el sonrió levemente.

Es en serio?

Sip…

Que…. haces aquí entonces?- preguntó ella sin dar crédito a lo que él acababa de decir.- no hay ninguna iglesia cerca de aquí.

Oh… bueno, la seguí a ella y a mi mejor amigo… cuando escaparon… juntos… pero bueno, seamos realistas, no iba a alcanzar el auto.- aceptó el con una triste sonrisa.

Vaya………… lo lamento.

Si bueno no fuiste tu, quien escapo con ella… - y por primera vez desde que la había encontrado una sonrisa pequeña cruzo sus labios. – yo también lo siento, por ti.

Si bueno, no fuiste tu quien se acostó con él.- dijo ella imitándolo y secando sus ojos de nuevo.

Dios no lo quiera!- exclamó él haciendo una mueca de disgusto que le sacó una pequeña risita a su compañera… pero en cuanto la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, la risita se convirtió de nuevo en llanto. La joven comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tan o más fuerte que antes de que el la hubiera encontrado. Avergonzada se tapó el rostro con las manos y siguió llorando. Shaoran sabía que de nada servía que le dijera, que no llorase… no podía hacer algo así… cuando ella tenía todo el derecho a desahogarse por lo que el bastardo ese le había hecho… pero se sentía… muy poco útil en esos momentos… que podía hacer para ayudarla?.. así que después de pensarlo colocó una de sus manos en su espalda y con un suave movimiento trató de darle apoyo. Ella sollozó más y hundió su cara en el pecho de él, manchando su traje de rimel.

Por que sucedió… e- esto!!?- le preguntó como si él tuviera la respuesta correcta…

No… no lo sé…- respondió él sorprendido por la pregunta.

No… no e- es Ju—justo!!!!

Yo sé que no lo és

So—soy t-an ton-tonta!!

No… no lo eres… el es el estúpido- concedió Shaoran apretándola más contra él…

Me siento… te—terrible.- dijo ella sollozando una vez más.

Lo sé…

Que… qu-e vo-voy a hacer a-ahora!!

No lo sé… pero… estarás bien, estoy seguro que saldrás adelante… yo también haré lo posible para salir adelante sabes?- terminó el muy suavemente mientras ella asentía una y otra vez apretándose más contra él.- Tal vez te ayude golpearlo- sugirió tratando de levantarle el ánimo… ella tardó en contestar, pero después se separó de él y lo miro sonrojada…

Yo ya hice eso antes… dos veces.- respondió ella casi inaudiblemente.

Pues, bien merecido se lo tenía verdad?- dijo él un poco más alto y volvió a abrazarla… y ella no se rehusó. Shaoran suspiró… ya no se sentía tan terrible…

-

-

-

Casi cuatro horas habían pasado desde su fatal encuentro y aún seguían en el parque , habían tomado sombra debajo de uno de los árboles… pero ya no servía de nada por que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

El silencio era como un tranquilizante… pero no podían seguir sin hablar…

Como se llama?- preguntó ella muy quedito, como si no hubiera querido realizar la pregunta.

Yukari… y el?- preguntó ahora Shaoran mirando hacia ella.

Yamazaki… el mejor amigo?- agregó acomodándose mejor en el tronco.

Tao… la tuya?

Chiharu… la conocí hace años, siempre estuvimos juntas en la misma escuela.- reflexionó ella con la mirada vacía.

Tao y yo, estuvimos juntos siempre… nos conocimos en el cunero.- agregó el lanzando una pequeña piedra lejos de ahí, como si eso fuera a llevarse su tristeza.

En el cunero?

Ajá…… nuestras madres eran amigas y bueno, nacimos casi al mismo tiempo… quince minutos de diferencia.- ella asintió en comprensión, el silencio se apoderó de ellos una vez más. Ella dirigió su mano a la falda de su vestido y trató de quitar la tierra sobre él.

El eligió el vestido…

Ella eligió mi corbata…- admitió él apoyando su cabeza sobre el tronco. Ella lo miró y alzo una ceja en incomprensión.

Cual corbata?

No te dije…??... después de haber corrido el maratón, la tiré al suelo y la pise… con fuerza.- agregó mirándola con una leve sonrisa. Ella asintió y dejó salir un suspiro.

Todavía no puedo entenderlo… y aceptarlo…

Si bueno es difícil… pero no creo que ella esté pensando en mi en este momento… tal vez vayan camino a las Bahamas y yo aquí… casi… suicidándome de tristeza.

Mmm… creo que a comparación de ella… mmm creo que Yamazaki debe estar pensando en mi… siendo yo la culpable de que el no vaya a poder tener hijo alguno…

Jeje, se merecía eso y más por haberte hecho algo así.- concedió él, mirándola una vez más. ella levantó las cejas escéptica y asintió sin dar mucha razón. El viento sopló y la hizo tiritar de frío, mientras otra lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla, con un silencioso quejido abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su rostro a un lado para poder verlo.

Shaoran la miró también y un sentimiento cálido lo invadió, como podía alguien haberle hecho eso a ella?... se veía tan desprotegida mirándolo de esa forma… tan perdida? Ella sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

No lloras?- la pregunta lo hizo sorprenderse una vez más… si… de seguro ella pensaba que era un descorazonado por no estar llorando la pérdida, pero para ser sinceros… no tenía fuerza para llorar… sabía que si dejaba que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos… no podría parar y no quería hacerlo.

No. – respondió secamente mirando hacia el cielo que se había vuelto ya oscuro. Ella se sintió mal… por que había preguntado eso?

Lo lamento… no tengo derecho a decir algo como eso… yo…

No serviría de nada que lo hiciera… ella no va a volver por eso, y él tampoco va a dejar de acostarse con tu amiga por eso.- agregó con dureza, pero al instante que sus palabras dejaron su boca, se arrepintió tremendamente por lo antes dicho, ya que los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y lo miró con enojo. Sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a caminar por el jardín. Shaoran maldijo en voz baja y se levantó detrás de ella. – Espera!!!... lo lamento, soy un estúpido no debí haber dicho eso!.- grito a medio camino pero ella no se detuvo, y abrazándose a si misma siguió caminando delante de él. – Por favor… detente!.- pidió él en cuanto llegó a su lado tomándola del brazo… pero ella evitó por todos los medios mirarlo. – perdóname por favor.- la de ojos verdes lo miró al fin y secó con la palma de su mano las lágrimas.

Quiero irme a casa.- terminó ella en un susurro y Shaoran se golpeo mentalmente.

Te acompañaré…

No.- dijo ella firmemente cruzándose de brazos y eludiendo de nuevo su mirada.

Por favor, déjame llevarte, ya es muy tarde y…

Estaré bien.

No… no lo creo. Déjame acercarte si?- sus ojos verdes se cerraron por unos segundos y después lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

Pediré un taxi.- Shaoran suspiro resignado y asintió, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba el conocido número, y después de unos minutos en los que Shaoran buscó el nombre de las calles, confirmaron que el auto se dirigía para allá. Cerró su teléfono y metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Ella le dio la espalda y caminó a una banca cercana, en donde se sentó y volvió a su posición anterior, subiendo los pies en la banca y abrazando a sus piernas, pero el no se sentó a su lado, más, después de unos segundos se acercó a ella y colocó sobre su espalda su saco oscuro. Los ojos de ella lo encontraron y asintió en agradecimiento.

Vives lejos de aquí?- preguntó sentándose a su lado lentamente. Ella se colocó mejor el saco y negó levemente.

No, a unos veinte minutos en auto… cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos?- comenzó ella regresando a la conversación anterior.

Cuatro años… y tu?

Un poco más de tres.

Escucha, lamento lo que dije antes… yo…

No importa.- aseguró interrumpiéndolo suavemente.- tenías razón… es solo que es difícil para mi, aceptar que eso es verdad.

Me perdonas entonces?- preguntó sacando su mano de su bolsillo y acercándola a la de ella. La de ojos verdes se sonrió tristemente y asintió para después de unos segundos tomar con la suya la de él. Apenas rozó la piel de su mano, cuando a lo lejos un carro amarillo se estacionó cerca de la banqueta. Ella volvió su mirada al auto soltando su mano y se levanto esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo. Caminaron hasta estar a unos metros del auto y ella se volvió ya más tranquila.

Gracias.- susurro con voz suave, mirándolo fijamente.

Por que?- el agradecimiento de ella lo había dejado pasmado… por que le daba las gracias?

Por que… te quedaste conmigo… no se que me hubiera sucedido de no ser por que me encontraste.

Y yo no sé que hubiera sucedido conmigo si no te hubiera encontrado.- comentó él en voz baja también. Una auténtica sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella… sonrisa que por un momento lo dejó sin respiración… y antes de que ella subiera al auto, Shaoran alargó su mano, para rozar la suave piel de la de ella.

Que pasa?- preguntó sorprendida por el acto.

Tu… nombre… cual es tu nombre?- los ojos de ella se abrieron aún más y el miedo recorrió sus pupilas esmeralda. Su mano, que ahora estaba entre las de él, apretó la derecha de él, levemente.

No… es mejor que no lo sepas.

Que?... pero… por que no?- cuestionó él, sin soltarla.

Por que… me dijiste que te contara todo… y tu serías un desconocido al que jamás volvería a ver… y así quiero que sea.- contestó ella sin rodeos. Los ojos color miel la miraron con tristeza y ella se sintió terrible. Soltó su mano y la llevó al cuello del saco para quitárselo, pero él la detuvo.

No, quédatelo… para que me recuerdes.- terminó él sin saber que más decir. Ella negó levemente y se acercó más a él y parándose de puntitas, colocando una mano en su hombro le dijo…

No necesito esto para recordarte… nunca te olvidare. – Shaoran sintió un escalofrío en cuanto los suaves labios de ella se posaron en su mejilla con delicadeza invaluable. – Adiós.- y separándose de él se volvió caminando unos pasos y subió al auto. Shaoran viajó al lado del conductor y sacando un billete de su pantalón lo puso en las manos del taxista.

Asegúrese de que llegue bien.- pidió en voz suave para luego alejarse un poco, dejando que el auto arrancara, los ojos color esmeralda se posaron en su rostro de nuevo y pudo verlos por última vez, antes de que el auto, desapareciera por la calle. Impredecible.- susurró antes de caminar hacia el lado opuesto, en el que se había ido el auto.

* * *

N/A: HIIIIIIII Guys…

Que tal, bueno, pssss, espero que les haya gustado el primer chap, de mi nuevo fic, la verdad es que la idea me llegó de repente, después de cómo un mes de no escribir nada… así que la inspiración llegó de manera extraña.

Pero bueno, no tengo la más mínima idea de si va a pegar o no… espero que me lleguen buenos reviews… así que les pido que por favor, me digan que opinan, si tiene caso seguirle con la historia o no… así que para empezar les pido por lo menos diez diferentes reviews… no es mucho verdad.. por favor aunque sea por compasión, pero en serio quiero saber si les agrada la idea.

Bueno, el otro fic que estaba haciendo, para los que lo están leyendo, no he podido actualizar todavía, pero les prometo que no los voy a dejar a medias.

Como sea… ehhhhh… gracias por leerlo.

Cuídense muchote.

Besos

Chisaki Kamikaze.


	2. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Noppp…

DISCLAIMER: Noppp…. A mi no me pertenecen estos personajes… que conste que ya avise eh??

CAPITULO 2

El hermano… del amigo… de quien??

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS.

BEEEEPPP

Endemoniado aparato, era la tercera vez en lo que iba del día… y en realidad no era tan tarde…

Estás hablando a casa de Sakura Kinomoto, por el momento, no me encuentro, pero si dejas tu recado y tu número telefónico, me comunicaré contigo. Gracias.

Y luego una voz irritante salió de la bocina:

BUENOS DIIIIAAAAASSSS, preciosidad, que tal amaneciste?

Sakura gimió para sus adentros… por que nunca podía dejarla en paz!!

De acuerdo, SE que estás ahí, justo al lado del teléfono, así que contesta…

Un momento de silencio y de nuevo habló…

Sakuuuuraaaaaa.- canturreo la voz del otro lado del aparato.- deja de andar holgazaneando y contestaaaa…

Silencio de nuevo…

De acuerdo… sino contestas el teléfono, en menos de lo que dices… ehmmm… lo que sea, vas a estar rodeada por agua, y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo… contesta ya!!

ARRRGGGGG

Sakura levantó la vista de la almohada y maldijo en todos los idiomas que recordaba en ese instante, para después levantar el auricular del hasta ese momento, odioso aparato.



Maldita sea!! … no debí haberle dado esa llave de repuesto.- gruño la ojiverde por lo bajo – tendré que recordar quitársela.- susurro de igual modo, antes de colocar el auricular sobre su oído.- Es imposible para ti darme un descanso?? O tal vez no entiendas esa palabra aún Tomoyo.

Oye!!, esa es una muy fea manera de hablarle a tu mejor amiga!!.- reprendió ella de buen humor.

Ohhhh… eres tu acaso mi mejor amiga?- preguntó ella con sonora mientras buscaba sus pantuflas debajo de la cama.

Vas a terminar hiriendo mis sentimientos si sigues con eso.

Si bueno, da igual… que necesitas?... por que para molestarme a esta… bueno, media hora antes de tu llamada matinal, debe de haber una razón… no es cierto?- continuó cambiando de tema, en cuanto encontró sus pantuflas rosas.

Pues da la casualidad, de que en esté mismo instante, estoy frente a tu edificio…

Ohhh, la casualidad??

Ajá, y pues, pensé en salir las dos juntas a tomar el desayuno, que te parece?- preguntó entusiasta, Tomoyo.

Me parece, que aunque suena a una invitación… no tengo opción verdad?

Exacto!... en ese caso, te veo abajo en veinte…. Por favor, no me hagas subir por ti si?

Lo que digas jefa.- finalizó ella cortando la comunicación y dando un gran suspiro por lo bajo. Se levantó de la cama y se volvió para tenderla, pero se arrepintió en ese instante, ya lo haría luego.

Caminó por su departamento, buscando sus llaves por todo el lugar, sin éxito alguno, hasta diez minutos después… Dios, si llegaba tarde Tomoyo la mataría… ninguna duda de que lo haría!

Se acercó a su guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse… como demonios iba a decidirse en diez minutos!! Así que para ser "práctica" tomó la mitad de los ganchos y los tiró sobre su cama… la verdad?... preferiría tener que llegar a recoger todo, que tener una batalla verbal con Tomoyo…



Revolvió la ropa sobre su cama, quitando los ganchos de estas y buscó… la idea de salir en pijama la tentó demasiado…

TIN… TIn… Tin… tin…

Frunció el entrecejo, en cuanto escuchó ese sonidito, de donde provenía… sus ojos verdes buscaron por toda la habitación, tal vez algo se le había caído… digo con ese tiradero terminaría de seguro todo regado por el suelo.

Buscó por algo en el suelo, perdiendo otros dos minutos de su tiempo, para después darse por vencida y decidirse por lo que se le puso en frente.

Tomó los pescadores blancos y su blusa azul bebe para después correr el maratón hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta y colocó encima del lavabo su ropa, pero la blusa descendió hasta el suelo. Arrodillándose para recogerla del otro lado del mueble, Sakura maldijo por sexta vez consecutiva en ese día. Justo cuando su mano se cerró sobre la tela un extraño brillo la sorprendió… que demonios??

Puso de vuelta la blusa sobre el lavabo y se arrodilló de nuevo, para poder ver mejor lo que fuese que brillaba a unos centímetros de ella. Su mano, buscó camino, hasta atrás del mueble y después de algunos pequeños esfuerzos obtuvo lo que estaba buscando.

Un………… anillo?

La argolla brillaba como ninguna otra que hubiera visto… y se dio cuenta de que ese anillo, no le pertenecía… de quien podría ser?... Los diamantes no eran muy grandes, así que no podía ser un anillo de compromiso… se veía como algo más sencillo, aún así lo suficientemente elegante para cualquier persona, que poseyera una fortuna… conocía a alguien así??

Miró el anillo por unos segundos más, ni muy delgado, ni muy grueso, tenía el tamaño perfecto y solo hasta ese instante se fijo bien en la forma que tenían lo diamantes.

Cinco hermosos diamantes rosas rodeaban uno blanco, los diamantes eran pequeños, pero eran bastante reales… la forma en que brillaban… "debió haber costado una fortuna" pensó Sakura, sin dejar de ver el anillo… era simplemente… bellísimo.



La alarma de su despertador sonó… los veinte minutos ya habían pasado y de seguro…. Ella no la iba a pasar tan agradable con Tomoyo… diantres!!

-

-

-

Muy buenos días!... podemos tomar su orden?- la voz del joven hizo a ambas alzar la vista de sus cartas, habían llegado algunos minutos atrás a su restaurante… bueno, no era suyo… pero ellas iban ahí muy seguido. Y ya sentadas cerca de la ventana, pidieron cada una lo que quería, al muchacho de pantalones negros y blusa blanca frente a ellas.

Así que… de que querías hablar?

Pero… yo no dije nada de querer hablar contigo… yo solo quería que saliéramos juntas eso es todo…

Si claro… y resulta que yo soy la mujer maravilla…- soltó la ojiverde con sarcasmo.- vamos, ya dilo Tomoyo.- agregó con una sonrisa mientras derramaba crema en su café. Tomoyo se rió por lo bajo y asintió emocionada.

De acuerdo… Tengo una cita para ti!!- Sakura levantó las dos cejas completamente anonada por lo que la de ojos amatista acababa de decir.

Que… que? Tomoyo…

Querrías escuchar antes de negar cualquier cosa por favor?- suplicó su amiga en tono cansado, antes de dar una mordida a su bollo dulce.

Y que es exactamente lo que necesito escuchar?

Bueno… ayer salí con…

Si lo sé, tu queridísimo y amado novio, que tampoco deja de meter sus narices en mis asuntos.- interrumpió sakura con mala cara.

Por favor, no hables de él de esa manera, el también se preocupa por ti…



Pues te tengo una noticia… estoy perfectamente…. No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi de acuerdo?

Y comenzamos a hablar.- continuo Tomoyo, como si no hubiera escuchado su anterior comentario, sakura suspiró en resignación y siguió comiendo. – Creemos que ya es hora de que salgas… ya sabes, de nuevo.

Tomoyo, en primer lugar NO necesito que ninguno de ustedes, opinen por mi, en segunda, SOY lo suficientemente capaz, como para saber cuando tengo que salir y cuando no, y en tercera, deberías hacer algo más interesante que eso, cuando sales con el!!

Me dijo que el hermano de…

Tomoyo!! Escucha!!...

NO!- Sakura se encogió en el asiento, mientras el grito antes dado por la de cabellos oscuros llamaba la atención de la gente alrededor.- TU Escucha!! Llevas ya casi medio año desde que el cerdo de Yamazaki te puso el cuerno.- soltó Tomoyo a media voz. Sakura se sorprendió aún más… Tomoyo casi nunca gritaba… y Tomoyo casi nunca hablaba de esa manera. – Y sigues guardándole luto!!... aún cuando ni siquiera está muerto!... algo que el no merece que hagas!.- Tomoyo solo hablaba de esa forma, cuando estaba realmente enfadada.- No merece que lo hagas me escuchas!!... Sakura…

Mhmmm- la ojiverde se volvió encontrándose con el mesero que las miraba extrañamente. Tomoyo se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y miró a la ventana.- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.- comentó el mesero sonrojado, en voz baja.

Oh, no, está bien.- aseguró Sakura regalándole una radiante sonrisa. El color en las mejillas del mesero creció aún más, y dejando los platos rápidamente frente a cada una de ellas, se volvió a la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra más. – Esto tiene buena pinta verdad?- preguntó ella mirando de reojo a Tomoyo, que aún seguía viendo hacia la ventana. – Tomoyo…

No me gusta verte así Sakura… - dijo al fin mirándola con sus grandes ojos, y suspiró tomando su tenedor.- Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo, estoy completamente conciente de que es difícil para ti empezar de nuevo… pero aún así, no significa que tengas que casarte con él Sakura, es solo una salida, te servirá mucho y bueno, tal vez así olvides más 

pronto la situación y dejes de recriminarte por todo lo que sucedió.- Sakura estaba a punto de protestar pero su amiga la interrumpió con una sola sonrisa.- sé que lo haces, no importa que intentes negarlo, yo sé que en el fondo, piensas que todo fue tu culpa… y sé que lo que intentas es crear un muro en tu cabezota, culpando a todos los hombres del mundo por ser todos iguales. Pero he aquí la situación querida amiga. No lo son.

Yo no…

Si, si lo haces. Estoy tratando de llegar a un punto aquí, quieres dejar de interrumpirme?... Gracias.- Tomoyo llevó a sus labios el tenedor y después volvió a hablar.- Podrías tratar por favor?... ya te dije, que una cita no significa que las cosas se pondrán serias ni nada por el estilo… es solo una cita Sakura, solo una cita… y quien sabe, tal vez conozcas al amor de tu vida.- agregó en broma con una sonrisa.

Y que si no tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo nunca Tomoyo?- preguntó tristemente jugando con su comida. La mano de Tomoyo se cerro sobre la de ella.

Lo harás Sakura… pero tienes que intentarlo… no va a llegar a ti por arte de magia.

Es solo que aún no me siento lista… tal vez más tarde?- cuestionó una vez más, deseando que dejaran el tema a un lado. Tomoyo hizo rodar sus pupilas… mala señal.

Y cuando será más tarde?... cuando tengas setenta y ocho años, estés completamente llena de arrugas y lo único que te llamará la atención hacer es ver las novelas de los canales de transmisión local??

Vaya… suena terrible cuando lo dices de esa forma.- susurro dejando el tenedor a un lado. – De acuerdo… lo haré.

Es en serio?- interrogó la de ojos amatista sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sakura asintió y Tomoyo dio un gritito de alegría.

Y a todo esto… quien es el susodicho?- prgeuntó volviendo a su plato. – Te lo ha presentado ya tu amorcito?- Tomoyo negó haciendo caso omiso al comentario burlón de su amiga de la infancia.



No, pero me dijo que es un muy buen chico. Es hermano de uno de sus amigos, y quieres dejar de llamarlo así, sabes que Eriol y yo, solo somos amigos.

Si, si claro.- concedió Sakura sarcásticamente.

Como sea, me dijo que deberíamos salir todos juntos, ya sabes el amigo con su novia, tu con el hermano y yo con él…. Que te parece, así no estarás sola con él, y te dará tiempo de conocerlo un poco más… que dices?

Fecha?

Es mañana en la noche.

Lugar?

En casa de Eriol, Nakuru hará la cena, y estamos pensando ver algunas películas… nada del otro mundo, es algo muy leve, pero no quería salir y que algo desagradable sucediera.

Muy bien… sabes tan siquiera como se llama?- preguntó llevando el baso a sus labios.

Ehhhhhh… no. Eriol me dijo… pero la verdad no me acuerdo sakura. Perdón, es que como que andaba medio ida.

No te preocupes… sabes, creo que será mejor pedir la cuenta, tengo que arreglar todavía el desorden que provocaste.

Yooooo??

La cuenta por favor!- exclamó Sakura haciendo girar sus pupilas…

Heyyy… lindo anillo!- la apreciación de Tomoyo, la hizo mirar su mano izquierda, en donde se había colocado la argolla.

De quien podría ser??

-

-

-



-

Me asombre, en cuanto crucé la calla, hacia el número de la casa, que venía en la pequeña notita que Tomoyo, me había dado para poder llegar a la casa de cómo ella lo llamaba "su amigo". El taxista se había estacionado unos metros atrás, señalando la gran casa detrás de nosotros, asegurándome que esa, en verdad era la casa que yo estaba buscando.

Me apoyé en la reja de la casa, del tamaño de yo que sé, era muy grande para compararla con cualquier cosa. Miré el inmenso jardín delante de mi, Dios… ese hombre dormía en dinero o que??... como fuera, no pude responder la pregunta, por que la voz de una chica se escuchó muy cerca de mi…. de seguro era tecnología bastante avanzada…

Hola!!... tu debes ser Sakura- chan!!- comenzó la voz desde algún lugar cercano.

Ehhh siii.- dude en contestar, aún así ya no volví a escuchar la voz, en vez de eso, las rejas se abrieron para dejarme el paso libre. Me sorprendí por que… osea, ni siquiera sabía a donde exactamente tenía que dirigirme y camine sin rumbo algunos momentos. La casa, se veía a unos metros de donde yo estaba ya, escondida detrás de unos frondosos árboles se abría paso era inmensa!! Al fin, estaba frente a la puerta, y sin permitirme dejar más tiempo perdido, toqué la puerta, que de inmediato se abrió.

Oh por Dios… eres monísima, tal como mi amo te describió!!- la verdad esv que en ese instante, no pude ver absolutamente nada, por que una mata de cabello café me cubrió por completo en un abrazo… y me estaba quedando sin oxígeno, cuando escuché la fría voz, de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Nakuru, basta, vas a hacer que nuestra invitada termine por los suelos.- inició él desde atrás de la chica.

Si amo!!- exclamó ella separándose de mi, que casi perdiendo el equilibrio, tuve que apoyarme en la puerta de caoba a un lado de mi. Hasta después de eso, volví mi mirada hacia arriba y la vi, me sonreía como nadie y sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeñas estrellas, llevaba el cabello suelto, largo y sedoso ondeaba sobre sus hombros con la brisa. – Es un placer conocerte Sakura!!



Es un placer conocerla también – afirmé yo, sin molestarme por el trato de tu. Ella negó con fuerza y volvió a sonreir.

Dime Nakuru.

Muy bien Nakuru…

Ayyyy!! Eres divina!!- excalmó la chica cruzando sus manos con emoción.

Quien es divina?- preguntó una tercera voz que yo reconocí como la de mi amiga.- ah Sakura!...

Hola Tomoyo. Llegué tarde?- pregunté con dificultad…. Los nervios ya empezaban a apoderarse de mi.

No, de hecho, él acaba de llegar también.- dijo Tomoyo, obviamente refiriéndose al chico de la cita. Yo asentí aprehensivamente y entre en la casa en cuanto Hiraguizawa y Nakuru se hicieron a un lado.

Espero que no te haya dado trabajo encontrar la dirección Kinomoto. – continuó un momento después el chico de gafas a un lado de mi. Yo negué tragándome las ganas de reír… a quien en su sano juicio le daría trabajo encontrar esa casona??

No, la encontré con facilidad.- seguí yo, pero los ojos del de lentes no estaban fijos en mi dirección… sonreí por lo bajo y caminé detrás de Tomoyo y de Hiraguizawa. Un chico muy serio… o al menos siempre me lo había parecido, Tomoyo lo había conocido casi cinco meses atrás y al parecer, habían hecho migas con bastante facilidad… yo aún no podía encontrar cabida en la vida de Eriol, para alguien como mi amiga, que la mayor parte del día sonreía como si se le fuera la vida en ello… pero bien se dice, que siempre hay un roto para un descocido no?

Iré por algo de tomar, mientras tu, preséntala Eriol.- mandó la de ojos amatista sin ningún reparo, cosa que me sorprendió, por que él, en vez de molestarse sonrió levemente.

Si jefa.- respondió el en forma sarcástica y Tomoyo guiño uno de sus ojos para el. – Vamos Sakura… digo, Kinomoto.- continuó él, carraspeando su garganta levemente.

Sakura está bien.- dije con una leve sonrisa y el asintió… tal vez no era como yo lo imaginaba… En cuanto entramos en la sala, la luz del gran 

candelabro me cegó por un segundo y mi vista se perdió en el fondo de la habitación, a donde me acerqué guiada por él de cabello oscuro.

Wow…- esa exclamación me dejo de piedra, el hombre frente a mi, se había puesto de pie, en cuanto yo había entrado a la sala. Y sus ojos olivo me observaban sorprendidos. ( ahhh que dijeron!! Pensaron que lo iba a sacar a él vdd?? Psss finta!!) – Wow.- volvió a repetir, y mis mejillas crecieron en color mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa. – Ryusuke… pero prefiero Ryu. – se presentó al fin, llevándose una mano al cabello negro completamente despeinado, mientras me saludaba con la otra.

Kinomoto Sakura… un placer.- dije a mi vez, estrechando su mano y mirando sus ojos. Tenía hermosos ojos…

El placer es todo mío.- terminó él sonriéndome dulcemente.

Eriol…… ayuda!!- grito Tomoyo desde la cocina como a cincuenta metros de nosotros. Hiraguizawa inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala poco después.

Quieres sentarte … Sakura?... está bien si te llamo por tu nombre?- preguntó Ryusuke y yo volví mis ojos de la puerta hacía él, dándome cuenta de que aún mi mano, estaba entrelazada con la suya, me solté y asentí suavemente. – en ese caso, soy Ryu, nada de Ryusuke, a veces pienso que es demasiado largo.- inquirió él sentándose a un lado de mi, me reí mirándolo de nuevo en cuanto me senté.

Es un lindo nombre.- dije en voz muy baja.

Vaya, gracias, me siento halagado.- respondió con una sonrisa .- permíteme decirte entonces que Sakura también es un muy bello nombre.

Era la flor favorita de mi madre.- indique yo familiarizándome con la conversación, el asintió en comprensión.

Mi madre y mi hermano… a ellos también les gusta la flor de cerezo… que por cierto es preciosa.- yo sonreí y asentí después de algunos segundos.- Y bien Sakura, cuéntame de ti… que haces para vivir?

Soy diseñadora de interiores, pero estudié diseño gráfico. Que hay de ti?- pregunté ahora yo, ávida de curiosidad.



Trabajo en el negocio de la familia, mis padres tienen una gran empresa constructora. Arquitecto.- dijo señalándose con los pulgares dejando salir una risita por lo bajo. Yo sonreí en respuesta, y luego proseguí.

Mucho trabajo?

Naaa, no te negaré que tiene sus días complicados, pero estar a la cabeza siempre ayuda… claro que cuando comencé, me fue terriblemente difícil, ya que comencé a trabajar desde abajo, era muy chico y los trabajos de repartidor me quedaban bastante bien… pero bueno, después de casi diez años, al fin estoy a la cabeza.

Repartidor??... debió de ser muy cansado…

Cansado si, pero divertido.- yo sonreí de nuevo. – y tu?

Me va bastante bien y me gusta mucho lo que hago, mi negocio es bastante conocido…- me detuve un momento en cuanto noté que Tomoyo y el chico hielo, entraban en la sala, con las bebidas y Nakuru detrás de ellos con los aperitivos.

Toma Sakura, la preparé especialmente para ti.- comenzó Tomoyo en cuanto llegó a mi lado y me alcanzaba la espumeante bebida. Hiraguizawa por su parte se la daba a Ryusuke. – Veo que ya han hecho migas eh?- preguntó Tomoyo, levemente para que nadie más que yo pudiera escucharla.

Es muy amable.- afirme haciéndome a un lado para que ella se sentara.

De acuerdo… - el timbre de la entrada interrumpió a Tomoyo de forma bastante brusca y todos se volvieron a mirar a la entrada. Nakuru por su parte se levantó y caminó lentamente hacía la entrada, perdiéndose de vista.

Decías Tomoyo?- pregunto ahora el de anteojos mirando al fuego de la chimenea, evitando mirar a la de cabellos oscuros.

Ah! Si… bueno, Eriol tiene algunas películas así que elegí cinco de entre todas.- prosiguió ella tomando las cajas y entregándonoslas a Ryusuke y a mi.- si no les gustan pueden ir a ver las otras… no se los recomiendo, son demasiadas yo terminé casi mareada.

No Exageres Tomoyo.- dijo ahora Hiraguizawa sentándose en el suelo a lado de nosotros.



Bah.- respondió ella sin hacerle el menor caso. Ryusuke y yo nos levantamos para acercarnos a la luz, y así poder mirar los filmes, pasándolos uno por uno, con su ayuda. Nakuru no tardó en llegar, detrás de nosotros, miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, como Hiraguizawa se levantaba a recibir a los recién llegados y después de unos segundos, yo misma me volví para dar las buenas noches……

PLAFF!!- el ruido de una de las cajas, cayendo al suelo, provocó las miradas de todos sobre mi… las miradas de todos, así como la de él. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre mi, parecieron sorprenderse tanto como yo, y yo me di cuenta de que no podía articular palabra alguna…

Lo lamento Eriol.- dije inclinándome para recoger la película después de algunos minutos de tensión entre todos los presentes. Ni siquiera reparé en que le había llamado por su nombre!! Y el pareció igual de sorprendido.

No… no importa.- aseguró el de ojos azules mirando de el aludido, frente a él, a mi. Tomoyo me miraba igual de intrigada y sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Él, se abrió paso entre Eriol y Tomoyo y se acercó a mi con paso lento, mis manos se crisparon sobre la caja de plástico con fuerza, y mi mirada se perdió en la miel frente a mi. Estábamos ya a solo unos centímetros, seguí mirando sus ojos, que no se cansaban de mirarme por todos lados, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Después posó sus pupilas en las mías color esmeralda y sonrió levemente. Mi respiración se cortó, al momento en que la suave piel de su mano acarició mi mejilla.

Te… te encontré – susurro cerca de mi, y mis ojos se abrieron aún más, mientras trataba de recordarlo de nuevo, mi mente volvió al momento de la mayor tristeza sufrida en mi vida, tristeza, que había sido compartida con él… con ese completo extraño frente a mi, que me miraba extrañamente y con un brillo completamente indescifrable en sus ojos, y en ese instante, inexplicablemente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y así como la primera vez que él me vio llorar, me abracé contra él con fuerza, sollozando levemente. Y yo no podía creer nada de eso… no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, él estaba ahí, frente a mi y abrazándome con igual fuerza que antes, él, que había ocupado mi mente durante un muy largo tiempo, estaba junto a mi en ese instante… como era eso posible??

Shaoran?- la voz femenina se alzo desde detrás de nosotros…

-



-

-

-

Escuche una voz en un lugar distante, lejos de ahí… y la verdad era que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa, más que en ella… mi vista estaba nublada y mis sentidos no me respondían…

Y la voz volvió a llamar….

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando a una completa desconocida…

Y no a la chica que había llevado conmigo esa noche, con la que llevaba saliendo casi tres semanas…

Dios!!

La que estaba en mis brazos, decidió reaccionar antes que yo y se separó de mi, en cuanto mi acompañante me llamó de nuevo. Pero aún así, mis ojos no dejaron los esmeralda… no podía hacerlo… pero debía hacerlo…

Ni siquiera sabía que diablos iba a decir… en cuanto giré para encontrarme con la mirada de todos los demás, lo cuales estaban completamente atentos a lo que había sucedido un momento antes… me sentí aún peor… malditos impulsos!!

Shaoran quien es ella?- preguntó Miyu mirándome interrogante… sin embargo no pude contestar, por que la dulce voz de ELLA llegó a mis oídos…

Shaoran?? – me volví para mirarla de nuevo y al parecer, sucedió lo mismo… otra vez. No pude despegar los míos de sus ojos.

Sakura… lo conoces?- preguntó Ryusuke mirándonos a los dos, pasando de ella a mi y viceversa. Mis labios se volvieron en una suave sonrisa.

Sakura…- pronuncie su nombre con deleite… así que, así era como se llamaba …- Es Sakura?- le pregunté con voz suave y ella asintió levemente.



Y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji… mucho gusto.- interrumpió una chica de cabello ébano, eso pareció disolver la situación y yo al fin parpadee, mirándola.

Un gusto… Daidouji –san – continué alejando mi vista de la chica frente a mi y me incliné levemente en saludo. Tomoyo pareció respirar con más facilidad… y me regaló una leve sonrisa.

Shaoran?- cerré los ojos con fuerza, antes de volverme a Miyu una vez más… y ahora sí que estaba enfadada. – Que sucede aquí?- preguntó mirando a Eriol ahora… el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisilla en los labios.

Lo siento Miyu, yo… estaba un poco…

Ido?- preguntó mi amigo con sarcasmo.

Anonado… gracias Eriol.- inquirí yo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Si bueno, me di cuenta de eso… quien es ella?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con frialdad.

Ella?- pregunté señalando a Sakura que para ese momento estaba detrás de Tomoyo completamente sonrojada de vergüenza. Miyu asintió como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- Ella…… bueno ella es… es…- troné mis dedos tratando de parecer como si estuviera buscando la palabra exacta…- una vieja amiga.- terminé sin tener una mejor idea…

Lo es?- preguntaron a coro, todos los presentes en la sala, menos Sakura obviamente y yo hice girar mis pupilas… ni siquiera Eriol se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un apuro?... por Dios… necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Miré a Eriol y alcé las cejas levemente.

Ahhh si… es cierto… - comenzó Eriol ganándose una mirada extraña de Miyu y aún más de la que se hacía llamar Tomoyo.- Ya la recuerdo. Mmmm si, si que la recuerdo.

Pues yo no!.- confesó al fin mi hermano. Pude notar por su tono que estaba bastante enfadado…

Bueno… tu no estabas ahí cuando la conocí.- inquirí volviéndome a mi hermano con una mirada asesina.

Ah si?... y cuando fue eso?- volvió a preguntar Ryusuke con retintín.



Fue hace un año.- respondí yo con lentitud, para no sonar demasiado nervioso.

Si, recuerdo que Sakura me habló de ti…. Hasta ahora no me había acordado…- siguió la de ojos amatistas, y yo le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento, por seguir con el cuento.

Ah si?... y por que actúan como si apenas se conociesen?- ahora la pregunta vino de Miyu.

Bueno… por que… por que… hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y bueno… es casi como encontrarte con una hermana… o algo así.- terminé yo inseguro por lo que acababa de decir y Miyu, me miró intrigada… bueno más molesta que intrigada.

En serio?

Ehh… si… no es cierto Sakura?- apelé a ella, que levantó la mirada de suelo apenada y asintió levemente.

Si.

Lo ves?- cuestioné después de unos segundos metiendo las manos en mi pantalón de vestir, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Si… ya veo.- dijo ella en voz baja, después caminó pasando a los demás, para acercarse a Sakura. – Mucho gusto Sakura. – la de ojos verdes, levantó la mirada sorprendida y sonrió después de algunos segundos.

Mucho gusto

-

-

-

-

N/A: Muy bien, otro chap terminado!!... ya sé que fue algo corto, pero la verdad es que… no puedo mezclar todo todavía… tengo que ir por partes o si no, como que se me va la onda SS



Que les pareció "el reencuentro" jeje, bueno la verdad es que no lo había programado así… pero bueno, ya ven como suceden las cosas cuando uno escribe ne??

Bueno chicas todos los reviews anteriores, dejaron en claro que estaban por completo confundidas al principio del fic y no puedo culparlas, hasta yo me confundí… no, no se crean. Pero bueno, eso era parte del inicio y no podía quitarlo… pero no se apuren no va a volver a pasar.

Pero bueno, mil gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben, _**pido otros doce reviews**_ al menos para continuar con la historia… de esa forma me ilustro, me corrijo en mis errores y le hecho más ganas para la prox.

DISCLAIMER: ... tengo que decirlo de nuevo?? O.o?

CAPITULO 3

Suceso tras suceso.

M acerqué a la mesita de la cocina y me senté en la silla de madera, el cojín que protegía el asiento, estaba ya un poco viejo, y pensé severamente en cambiarlo lo más pronto posible.

Tomé un poco de café de mi taza… pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupir el líquido por mi boca. Genial!! Mi café estaba completamente helado… por que diantres Tomoyo se tenía que tardar tanto en las conversaciones telefónicas?? Y tomando en cuenta que la llamada la había realizado yo, me iba a salir como un ojo de la cara…

De hecho, el motivo de mi llamada había sido preguntarle si conocía la dirección de una empresa, cosas del trabajo… pero después de decirme que no tenía la más mínima idea de eso, se puso a parlotear cosas sin sentido, como que chocolates le gustan a Eriol, sus recientes diseños, que me suplicó fuera a verlos, que películas eran las favoritas de Eriol, sus diseños de nuevo, sus diseños nuevos, que habían sido inspirados por Eriol y hechos para Eriol, a que lugar la había llevado Eriol a cenar… y juro que casi vomito al pobre chico…

Salí de la cocina, rápidamente y decidí que la mejor opción, rápida, concisa y precisa, era tomar un taxi… los taxis siempre parecían saberlo todo…

-



-

-

Subí al auto amarillo estacionado frente a mi edificio y cerré la puerta después de darle el nombre de la empresa (que pensándolo bien me sonaba bastante conocida), al taxista que asintió sin más, dando una última mirada por el retrovisor… si bueno, mi vestido era un poco corto… pero solo un poco…

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, la plática de Tomoyo, supuse yo, me había hecho quedar exhausta…

Y en ese instante recordé por que me dirigía a una de las empresas más grandes y conocidas de Japón…

-

-

-

_FLASH BACK_

- KINOMOTOOOOO!!

La exclamación me hizo saltar sobre mi silla, frente a mi computadora… por que demonios tenía que hablarme siempre así??

Bueno, al menos esta vez no había derramado mi café sobre mi blusa.

Me levanté de la silla y asistí rápidamente a donde era necesitada.

El Sr. Terada, un hombre de edad madura, no por eso menos guapo, era el jefe de "Squeaks Corp." La no tan pequeña empresa, para la que yo había decidido enlistarme, debido a mi ya avanzado negocio, en donde no tenía que hacer casi nada, los subjefes eran responsables, yo solo iba a ver de vez en cuando, así que para ganar un poco más, había decidido trabajar para una corporación… y "Squeaks Corp" había sido la elegida. La corporación dedicada a mercadotecnia y creación de logotipos para las más vendidas marcas en el país.

Si señor Terada… que puedo hacer por usted?- pregunté en cuanto entre al despacho de mi jefe con una agradable sonrisa… la situación era que ahí, lo mejor y lo más listo que uno podía hacer era venderse a si 

mismo… no venderse, venderse, me refiero a tratar de agradar a todo el mundo aunque fueran una verdadera molestia…… la buena noticia?... después de un poco de práctica me di cuenta de que eso se me daba bastante bien. Así que en vez de llegar con la taza de café y vaciar el contenido sobre él, así como tantas veces me había sucedido a mi… entré "completamente relajada" y me senté delante del de ojos cafés con una gran sonrisa… pero su rostro expresaba seriedad, así que me retracté y puse cara seria. – Se encuentra bien señor? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño mientras me inclinaba un poco sobre mi silla para verlo mejor. Esa era la clave número dos, si el estaba contento… yo estaba contenta, si el estaba furioso, yo me enfurecía con sus razones así que estando serio, no podía quedarme con la estúpida sonrisa.

Eh?... ah! Si!, estoy perfectamente señorita Kinomoto, es solo que… necesito su ayuda. – comenzó él pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro.

Por supuesto, que puedo hacer para ayudarlo?- pregunté yo con un mohín de plena sinceridad.

Recuerda en que consistía su primer trabajo?- preguntó él después de unos segundos.

Eh… si… creo que lo recuerdo. Íbamos a trabajar en el logotipo de está empresa arquitectónica… que no… no recuerdo como se llama, cierto?

Así es. Y al parecer usted acaba de decir la palabra correcta "íbamos".- la noticia me hizo abrir aún más los ojos y después parpadear confusamente.

Como que "íbamos"

Acabo de recibir una llamada del jefe de la empresa y pues, acaban de rechazarnos.

QUE?!

Bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez suponen que es una expresión demasiado exagerada por mi parte… pero dios!! Ese íba a ser mi primer trabajo!! Y podía haber ganado miles de dólares!!... no por que yo fuera una interesada o materialista… pero en serio, era una muy buena oferta de trabajo!!

Así que tenemos que pensar en algo más para este mes…



Pe… pero, debe haber algo que podamos hacer no?- pregunté preocupada sin dejar de mirar a mi jefe con ojos suplicantes.

No.

-

-

-

-

Y ahí me encontraba yo, directo y en camino para hablar con esos… esos!! Que habían arruinado mi primer trabajo, que con tantas esperanzas e ideas había yo estado esperando… malditos comunistas!!

Son veinticinco grandes Señorita.- comentó el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré y asentí sacando el dinero de mi bolsa rosa. – Gracias, que tenga un buen día.- finalizó guiñándome un ojo. Estuve a punto de replicar, pero la gran fortaleza delante de mi, me acalló por completo… y volví mi mirada a mi bolso.

Oh no.- gemí silenciosamente para mis adentros.

Recordaba a la perfección ese edificio…

-

-

-

-

_FLASH BACK_

Sostuve en mis manos, con fuerza el papel, forrado con una pequeña capa de plástico y me dispuse a entrar en el gran edificio frente a mi.

Contuve el aire en mis pulmones y después lo dejé salir todo!

Aquí voy!!



El papel entre mis manos estaba dirigido al jefe de la empresa, así que eso debería estar en el último piso, pero por las dudas me detuve a preguntar en la recepción principal.

Buenos días .- salude en tono cordial al policía gordo que me miraba extrañamente.- podría decirme en donde está la oficina… mayor por favor?

Ultimo piso.- susurró el, para después seguir disfrutando de su torta.

Gracias.- dije levemente y me dirigí al ascensor. No tardé demasiado en aparecer en el último piso, el más lujoso de todos. Contuve el aliento por un segundo y volví a dirigirme al escritorio delante de mi, donde una chica con el cabello corto y ondulado terminaba una llamada telefónica.

En un momento la atiendo.- aseguró ella, señalándome los sillones frente al gran escritorio de mármol. Pensé en quedarme, pero eso no sería muy cortés, no quería andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. La chica solo tardó cinco minutos antes de llamarme para que me acercara.- Puede registrarse por favor?

Si claro. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, he venido a entregar una misiva, al jefe de esta empresa de parte de Squeaks Corp.- comencé yo, ella asintió y sonrió levemente.

El salió por un momento, gusta esperar?... en cuanto llegué, yo la llamaré para que pase.

Muy bien, gracias.- tomé mi bolso rosa y de nuevo me dirigí a los sillones para esperar.

Pasaron cinco, diez y a los quince minutos ya estaba completamente desesperada, ya había memorizado cada cuadro, jarrón, mesa y flores de ese lujoso piso… y peor aún… tenía ganas de ir al baño.

No iba a hacer esperar a mi vejiga verdad?... bueno, me levanté del sillón azul marino y comencé a caminar hacia la derecha los baños siempre estaban al fondo a la derecha. Y cuando atiné completamente contenta al fin, abrí la puerta.

Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en mi rostro cuando noté que algo no andaba muy bien ahí… por que diantres tenían urinarios en el baño de damas?!... al menos que… oh dios!!



Me volví rápidamente para abrir la puerta, pero una voz me detuvo. Salté sobre mi lugar y mire por todos lados para buscar un lugar en el cual meterme y desaparecer de ahí… pero nada, así que lo único que me quedaba era encerrarme en uno de los baños… y así lo hice.

Puse el seguro de la puerta y me subí al retrete deteniéndome de las paredes, antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera.

Mi respiración se detuvo y traté de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

El hombre que había entrado en el baño, se entretuvo en uno de los urinarios por algún tiempo… y ya estaba empezando a desesperarme cuando lo escuché cerrar su bragueta al fin, y dirigirse al lavamanos, otros tres minutos y yo podría salir a salvo de esa… pero no… justo cuando el hombre estaba secándose las manos con el papel, sentí mi bolsa resbalarse levemente por mi brazo, así que me solté para acomodarla… mi error.

Volví a detenerme de la pared, pero no pude evitar lo que sucedió. Mi bolsa rosa cayó vaciando todo… absolutamente todo su contenido.

Maldije en voz baja, y esperé a la reacción del hombre afuera de mi baño. Más no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó y recogió todo lo de la bolsa, metiéndola de nuevo a su lugar de origen, para después pasarla por la rendija de debajo de la puerta.

Señorita?- preguntó cuando me alcanzo la bolsa por debajo de la puerta… yo espere un tiempo antes de contestar.

Si?

El servicio de damas está al otro lado del pasillo.- dijo ahogando una risilla.

Gracias.- susurré yo, deseando que la tierra me tragase. Y luego escuché la puerta del servicio cerrarse. Baje al fin del retreta con cuidado y me apoyé en la pared…. Dios eso había sido tan vergonzoso!!

Salí del baño segundos después y me dirigí al servicio de damas, y después de eso fui directo al escritorio de mármol.

Ya está aquí, puede pasar.- dijo la chica detrás del mostrador, yo asentí dejando un ligero gracias y me dirigí a la puerta que ella había señalado segundos antes. Toque la puerta y giré la perilla para entrar…. Y vaya sorpresa que me llevé.



Sha… Shaoran??- el chico separó sus ojos de su computadora y se volvió para encontrar los míos

Sakura!!... que, que haces aquí?- preguntó después de unos segundos en los que me contemplo y se puso de pie. yo sonreí levemente. Desde el incidente en la casa de Eriol, no lo había vuelto a ver.

Vengo a traerte un mensaje de la Squeaks Corp.- contesté sarcásticamente señalando con mi mano el papel. Lo que pareció hacerle gracia, y yo reí también un poco, al fin acercándome a su escritorio… que estaba levemente desordenado.

Siéntate por favor.- pidió el sentándose frente a mi. Yo le di el papel y el lo tomó con cuidado. Rasgó el sobre lentamente y miró su contenido. Me sonreí cuando volví a verlo. Era tan extraño, traía puesto un traje… como en el día en que lo conocí, pero, se veía sumamente maduro, sentado frente a ese ostentoso escritorio. Eché un vistazo a la oficina y quedé pasmada, era muy grande, y lujosa, y ordenada, lo único que no parecía ir con él, era el escritorio de su dueño.

Linda oficina.- agregué cuando el terminó de leer la carta y me sonrió… algo en su sonrisa era diferente, era una sonrisa maliciosa que por alguna razón, que no puedo nombrar me hizo sonrojar.

Linda bolsa. – soltó el sonriendo aún más, ante mi ya no tan poco revelador sonrojo. – Sabes… no tenía idea de que te gustaba meterte al servicio de caballeros de hobby Sakura…- mi sonrojo creció aún más y lo miré con enfado.

Fue un error!

Aja??

Te lo juro, yo… no sabía donde estaban los servicios y me metí ahí sin querer… no me mires así, a cualquiera le puede suceder.- Shaoran dejó escapar la risa por su garganta y me miró después de unos segundos, mientras yo seguía sonrojada por completo.

No te sulfures Sakura, era solo una broma.- comentó después de unos segundos y yo simplemente miré hacia otro lado, lo que provocó otra risa por su parte.- Hacía ya tiempo que no te veía.- dijo luego él, ya mas serio.



Si, casi tres meses, desde que nos encontramos en casa de Eriol.- contesté yo, recordando ese día.- por cierto, que tal está tu novia?- pregunté, pero en seguida me arrepentí. Shaoran me miró extrañamente y prosiguió.

No es mi novia Sakura y ya no estoy saliendo con ella.- finalizó él mirándome fijamente. No sé por que, pero algo dentro de mi, pareció alegrarse por la afirmación antes hecha.

Has leído ya la carta?- cuestione, mirando atentamente a la ventana, sin estar muy segura de que más decir.

Si.- respondió él, pasando una mano por su cabello levemente despeinado, después de lanzar un leve suspiro al aire. – puedes decirles que pagaré la cantidad que prometí?- yo asentí y me levanté rápidamente del asiento.- Te vas?- preguntó ahora él, levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo, inclinándose suavemente sobre su escritorio.

Eh?... ah… si, no quiero que se me haga demasiado tarde.- finalicé volviéndome y caminando hacia la puerta.

Espera un segundo…- me detuve y me volví justo a tiempo para verlo acercarse a mi.

Que… que pasa?

Que, que pasa?- imitó él, con una leve sonrisa.- pasa que, te apareces en mi oficina, casi como una coincidencia… como en la mayoría de las veces que suelo encontrarte por cierto. Y luego simplemente te vas?... vas a desaparecerte y me dejarás pensando todo el tiempo, en que tal vez… solo tal vez pueda verte de nuevo?... y cuando será eso…??- terminó él, acercándose más a mi, con su mirada miel, clavada en la mía. Desvíe de los míos sus ojos, sabiendo de antemano, que el rubor en mis mejillas había crecido sin siquiera saber la razón!... pero que demonios pasaba conmigo?! Mi boca se había quedado seca y no podía responder a su pregunta… - Sakura… - un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me erguí enseguida, cuando me hizo mirarlo lentamente, posando su mano en mi mentón.

Yo…- hice un esfuerzo, en serio!! Trataba de hablar… pero, ni siquiera podía concentrarme!!

Tu… que?- preguntó una vez más con una suave sonrisa cruzando por sus labios… en los cuales yo NO, me estaba fijando. Por que tenía que 

mirarme de esa manera!. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me faltaba aire, así que llamando a mi fuerza de voluntad y sentido común, me solté de su amarré y tomé dos pasos hacia atrás.

Debo irme.- dije al fin, después de tomar una bocanada de aire para poder regresar a mis mejillas, su tono habitual. Shaoran se irguió también y sonrió de nuevo.

De acuerdo.- y simplemente me dio la espalda para regresar a su escritorio. Me quedé tensa por un momento, pero luego me incliné en forma de despedida y me volví a la salida. – Saluda a Daidouji de mi parte quieres?- me detuve un segundo por su petición y le sonreí.

Lo haré… Hasta… hasta pronto Shaoran.- el aludido levantó su mano y me regaló otra radiante sonrisa.

Hasta Pronto Sakura.

-

-

-

Ese vergonzoso encuentro había sucedido dos meses antes y Sakura seguía recordándolo con frecuencia… y pensar que se le había olvidado que él trabajaba ahí!!

Tomo como una opción dejar su bolsa en algún lado, pero se acusó mentalmente por la estúpida idea. Así que sin detenerse un segundo más, tomó aire, y se adelantó para entrar al gigantesco edificio.

El mismo policía que hace dos meses…

El mismo ascensor…

El mismo piso de mármol…

La misma lujosa recepción… solo que está vez no estaba la secretaria…

Y al parecer la misma oficina en donde debería estar el mismísimo Shaoran…

Maldición!!



Se acercó a la puerta de caoba y de nuevo dejó que el aire penetrara por sus pulmones, antes de abrir la puerta… el coraje le daría el valor de adentrarse en aquel lugar……

Sabía que tenía que registrarse y luego la secretaria la llamaría, pero sencillamente no tenía tiempo para eso. Así que abrió la puerta y se adentro en el lugar…

Vaya, vaya…- Shaoran se inclinó sobre su escritorio, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa… y de seguro su expresión de desconcierto le hizo gracia, por que inmediatamente después comenzó a reír.

Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó algo molesta, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Nada… solo, que estaba esperando a que tu y tu bolsa rosa, llegarán en cualquier momento Sakura… y al parecer, no estaba tan equivocado.- respondió él mirándola desde su silla, aún con una sonrisa imborrable. Sakura frunció el ceño… que quería decir con eso… - por que no te sientas y dejas de mirarme como un bicho raro.- ofreció Shaoran después de unos segundos. Y aunque Sakura accedió a sentarse, la expresión de confusión no abandonó su rostro.

No… comprendo?... como sabías que yo vendría?- cuestionó ella con tono suave, como si ella, se estuviera realizando la misma pregunta. Shaoran se sonrió de nuevo pero no contestó en seguida.

Soy… psíquico.- admitió finalmente, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la ojiverde, que luego de unos segundos, cambió por una molesta.

Deja de embromarme Shaoran.- el ambarino dejo su grave risa fluir por su garganta y asintió después de un rato.

Quien corrompe tu sentido del humor Sakura?- preguntó después de unos segundos, sacándose la corbata con destreza.

Nadie lo corrompe, depende más de que tan buena está la broma Shaoran.- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Uf, eso dolió.

Déjate de juegos, estoy ya bastante molesta.- continuó ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Ah… si, lo supuse.



Lo suponías?... por que suponías que yo estaría molesta?

Eh?...

Bueno, no importa… por que has rechazado el contrato, primero dices que si y luego que no… sabes lo que eso significa?- Sakura sabía, que no debía preguntar algo así… no era de su incumbencia… aún así, Shaoran no pareció molestarse, simplemente sonrió y asintió.

Por supuesto que sé lo que eso significa.- de acuerdo, sus respuestas estaban comenzando a desesperarla… que se creía que lo sabía todo?? Lo miró de nuevo confusamente.

No… no comprendo…

Sé lo que eso significa Sakura… por que crees que lo hice?

Que?- Shaoran se levantó de su silla giratoria de magnate importante y camino hasta ella, apoyándose en el escritorio a su lado.

Tengo un trato para ti.- afirmo después de meter sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

De… de que estás hablando?

Quiero que trabajes para mi.- soltó él sin apuros mientras se encogía de hombros con simpleza.

YO?!

Sip… necesito tu ayuda con un asunto…

Pero… yo?! Por que necesitas que yo, trabaje para ti?... espera… lo… lo planeaste?!- preguntó con furia contenida levantándose de la silla encarándolo con sus ojos verdes. El asintió, sin moverse tan siquiera un ápice.- Lo hiciste!! Como pudiste hacer algo así, sabes cuanto pude haber ganado con un trabajo de esos?- volvió a preguntar mirándolo sorprendida.

Te pagaré cuatro veces lo que ellos.- dijo él seriamente. Sakura lo miró confundida sin poder entender absolutamente nada.- Sakura, te diré lo que tengo en mente.- comenzó haciendo una leve pausa, luego prosiguió.- Compré una casa.- dijo al fin mirándola con una leve sonrisa. Sakura frunció el ceño.



Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Que tu, te harás cargo de ella.

Eh…. Que??... por que querría yo hacerme cargo de TU casa!?

Verás.- continuó él, mientras se sacaba el saco sin perder la mirada de ella.- El asunto és… que tengo un pésimo gusto para la decoración.- apuntó él, aventando la pieza de ropa que se había quitado, hacía el sillón negro a unos pasos de ellos, quedándose con la camisa blanca simplemente.

Quieres que… amueble tu casa?- preguntó ella al fin captando el punto de la situación. Shaoran asintió y la miró con una de sus cejas oscuras levemente alzada

Efectivamente.- dijo con una sonrisilla.

Yo… Shaoran tengo demasiado trabajo como para pensar en solo amueblar tu casa.- continuó ella sin dejar de dar crédito a lo anterior.

Lo sé, pero no podrías hacer una pequeñísima excepción??- preguntó haciéndole una seña con la mano.

Yo… - los ojos de Shaoran la miraban extrañamente y la ojiverde, por un momento, se volvió hacia la ventana. – Escucha… puedo hacer que alguna de las chicas que trabajan conmigo vaya.- el ambarino la miró y negó con rapidez.

Nop… debes ser tu.

Pero no puedo!- Shaoran se paró derecho frente a ella.

Oh, vamos sakura… por favor?- la mirada suplicante del hombre frente a ella la hizo reconsiderarlo.

Y que sucederá con mi trabajo?...

Yo hablaré con tu jefe, y le diré que los dejaré trabajar como habíamos quedado, mientras tu me ayudas con eso.- sugirió él con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que ella no tardaría en aceptar. Sakura lo miro y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior continuó.

De acuerdo, lo haré.- aceptó finalmente. Shaoran sonrió ampliamente.



Muy bien, en ese caso, mandaré esa carta a tu empresa hoy mismo.

Cuando quieres que empiece?...- Shaoran que había avanzado de nuevo hacía la parte posterior de su escritorio, se volvió y oprimió uno de los botones de su teléfono.

Rika, cancela mis citas de hoy por favor.- Sakura lo miro casi escandalizada, en cuanto él dijo lo anterior.

Hoy?!.. pero… yo, yo necesito hacer algunas cosas y… quedé de verme con Tomoyo para la cena y… tenía que… que hacer unas compras y yo…- para cuando terminó de tartamudear, Shaoran había tomado su saco, las llaves de su auto y había encaminado a la ojiverde a la puerta.

Tengo el día libre para ti Sakura.- señaló sin abrir la puerta, y apoyándose con un hombro en esta. – Así que… que te parece, si te llevó a ti y a tu bolsa rosa a almorzar.- agregó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Ella lo miró y sonrió suavemente, después de dejar escapar una leve risa.

Me parece bien.- Shaoran abrió la puerta, dejándole el paso libre y ella salió por delante de él.

Señor Li!- exclamó su secretaria detrás del gran escritorio de mármol y los dos se detuvieron.

Que pasa Rika?- preguntó Shaoran acercándose al escritorio.

Hoy tiene la reunión con…

Te pedí que las cancelarás…

Pero es importante y…

No importa…- continuó él riendo levemente al ver a su secretaria tan preocupada. Lo que la hizo sonrojar hasta el cabello. – ya me apartaron por hoy.- finalizó fijando su mirada en la de ojos verdes con una leve sonrisa.- hasta mañana Rika, que descanse.

Estás seguro que no prefieres quedarte… puede ser importante…- dijo Sakura en cuanto los dos entraron en el ascensor.

Si, lo és… pero no es divertido.- respondió como niño pequeño colocando su saco sobre su hombro.



Si bueno, recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre mi truncado sentido del humor… no te quejaste?... tal vez no sea tan divertido.

Oh… bueno… quien sabe, tal vez tu bolsa tenga más sentido del humor que tu.- comentó sarcástico cuando las puertas se abrieron y los dos salieron.

No lo creo.- Sakura se detuvo y lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente.- mi bolsa es agresiva.- y sin que él pudiera detenerla, lo golpeo levemente con el bolso rosado, para después salir del edificio.

Shaoran se sonrió… era un genio.

-

-

-

Que tu hiciste que??

Hey, viejo, cálmate. No es para tanto.- respondió el de ojos miel, acomodándose mejor en el banco de la barra frente a él.

Estás completamente loco Shaoran .- respondió Eriol, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en modo recriminatorio, pero sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero no pude pensar en nada mejor.- respondió el de cabello chocolate, llevándose a los labios la fina copa.- se me estaban acabando las ideas.- Eriol se volvió a la barra de nuevo, encargando su segunda copa, después se giro para ver a su amigo.

No quiero imaginarme la cara de tu madre en cuanto se entere.- susurro después de unos segundos. Shaoran pareció escandalizarse por lo antes dicho.

Espero que eso no sea muy pronto…. De todas formas, que podía hacer?

A que te refieres?... Como podías evitar el comprar esa casa de casi tres millones?... o tal vez te refieras al hecho de que, compraste una casa, SOLO, para que ella estuviera allí?... Shaoran por el amor de Dios, jamás pensaste en pedirle su número telefónico?... yo te lo hubiera dado si me lo hubieras dicho, antes de cometer semejante atrocidad.



Es que ese es el problema… cuando nos conocimos, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Y ahora que ha estado apareciéndose así… no lo sé… tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, no quería que pasara de nuevo más tiempo.- Eriol, miró una vez más a su amigo y sonrió levemente.

Ya vió la casa?- Shaoran miro a Eriol levemente y ahogó una risita, mientras tomaba otro trago de su copa…- Ya veo… que tal su reacción?

No tienes ni idea…

-

-

-

N/A: Que ondinguis!!... hey, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar!!, es que esta semana estuve super ocupada!!, tengo clases de siete de la mañana a tres de la tarde, como horario de clases, y luego de siete a nueve y media de la noche, tengo que ir a Karate… y no me da mucho tiempo de escribir, así que posiblemente me tarde más tiempo ahora… solo esperen a que me organice mejor:) les prometo no decepcionarlos!!

Bueno, pasando al fic… que les pareció??... bueno la verdad es que posiblemente piensas que las cosas van un poco extrañas, pero no se apuren, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado… JA JAJA.

Tienen algún comentario o sugerencia??... ya saben que son como oro para mi, así que, opinen por fa.


	3. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Un día bastante normal.

Cerró la llave de plata que estaba a unos centímetros detrás de ella, y suspiró con fuerza en cuanto el agua desapareció… estaba completamente cansada!

Abrió la puerta que separaba el baño de la regadera y pisó en la suave tela de la toalla en el suelo, para después extender las manos, hasta tener en ellas la toalla de cuerpo en la que envolvió el suyo, por completo mojado.

Hasta ella llegaron las notas de la canción, que su aminga se había dedicado a escuchar desde que se había metido bajo el agua. Suspiró de nuevo y después de dejar seco cada centímetro de piel, se cubrió en la bata azul marino, colgada cerca del marco de la puerta, la cual abrió segundos después mientras enrollaba su cabello en la toalla.

AND THERE´S NO MOUNTAIN TO HIGH!!!... NO RIVER TO WILD!!! SING OUT THIS SONG AND I´LL BE THEEEEEEERE BY YOUR SIDE!!

Dios… no de Nuevo…- murmuró la de ojos verdes, mientras escuchaba los sonoros gritos que provenían de la habitación contigua.

BUT I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU… TIL THE END… TIL THE END OF TIME!!!- Sakura hizo rodar sus pupilas, en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando por ella la de ojos amatista, que cantaba como desquiciada de bar, mientras un cepillo hacía de micrófono.

COME WHAT MAY!!!... VAMOS, CANTA CONMIGO SAKURA!!!- continuó la de cabello rizado, acercándose a la cama de su amiga y colocándole el pseudo micrófono casi pegado a los labios.

Si por supuesto… solo, espera un segundo a que llamé a una institución mental quieres?- inició la ojiverde con mirada sarcástica. Tomoyo le sacó la lengua para después dirigirse al radio y bajar el volumen de la cinta.- sabes?, creo que el salir con el señor mírame y no me toques está empezando a afectar tu linda y rizada cabeza Tomoyo.- la aludida trató de evitar que el sonrojo cubriera sus blancas mejillas en vano.

No te metas con Eriol, Sakura.- advirtió con una media sonrisa. – Por cierto, acaba de llamar Ryusuke…- a la mención del chico de ojos olivo, Sakura, que en ese instante estaba comenzando a vestirse levantó la mirada a la de su amiga.

Que dijo?- preguntó después de unos segundos. Ryusuke Li, desde su encuentro en casa de Eriol, habíale llamado en no más de tres ocasiones, mismas en las que Sakura, no había podido responder.

Te dejó su número telefónico.- respondió Tomoyo, señalando el papel en la mesita del teléfono.

Ah…

Y?- cuestionó la amatista sin un dejo de reserva, acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y que?

Y que???... me refiero a que si le llamarás o no?- Sakura pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y después sonrió levemente.

Tal vez lo llame.

Lo que aún no entiendo, es que, como es que aún no lo hayas visto si trabajas con su hermano?

Ryusuke y Shaoran no coinciden mucho Tomoyo, viven una vida muy diferente… lo que me recuerda, que debo apresurarme, o volveré a llegar tarde.- finalizó la ojiverde mientras su amiga asentía en comprensión.

No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que Sakura estuviera completamente arreglada y con las llaves de su auto en la mano, salió de la casa hasta su auto.

Hey Tomoyo!! No olvides cerrar en cuanto te vayas!- grito desde la planta de abajo, mientras la aludida asentía desde la ventana.

-

-

-

Recordó la expresión de sorpresa cuando había visto por primera vez la casa en la que Shaoran le había pedido que trabajara, y sonrió levemente.

Siguió manejando por un tiempo después de haber pasado la línea estatal y cruzado por un pequeño bosque hasta que llegó a la gran mansión que desde unos cien metros podía divisar.

La casa de Shaoran estaba fuera de la ciudad, lo que llamaban casa de campo. Estacionó el auto en cuanto cruzó la gran reja y bajó segundos después.

El sol iluminaba cada rincón de la gigantesca residencia que, no era exageración, era bellísima. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta principal, que estaba bastante lejos de ahí, por lo que decidió cruzar el jardín.

Sakura!!!- la aludida se giró para mirar a quien la llamaba en ese instante.

Eriol!!... que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto el de ojos azules la alcanzó.

Vine a hacerle una pequeña visita a Shaoran.

Está aquí?- preguntó la de ojos verdes, paseando inmediatamente su mirada por los terrenos, en busca del ambarino.

Está en el patio trasero, se averió su auto y está tratando de repararlo… - comentó Eriol, tratando de ahogar una leve risilla, en su lugar una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios.

Te vas ya?

Si, debo hacer unas cosillas que tengo pendientes.

Ah… de acuerdo, en ese caso… creo que iré a buscar a Shaoran…

No veremos después Sakura… saluda a Tomoyo de mi parte quieres?- pidió en voz suave y después de inclinarse levemente se dirigió a donde estaba su auto estacionado.

Sakura esperó a que el auto desapareciera y se dirigió a buscar a Shaoran segundos después.

Llevaba ya una semana trabajando en esa casa, y solo había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tres días de la misma… siguiendo el camino ya conocido, llegó solo un momento después al gran patio trasero de la casa. Comenzó a buscar con su mirada verde la figura de él, pero nada, su auto estaba, sí que estaba ahí, a mitad del patio trasero de la casa, pero no había rastro de él.

Shaoran!- llamó la chica de ojos verdes, esperando que el ambarino respondiera a su llamado. Se acercó más al auto y comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Había todo tipo de herramientas tiradas en el suelo, por lo que era difícil caminar por ahí. Suspiró y dio un brincó, para sisear una tabla con forma extraña. – Shaoran estás aquí?- preguntó en voz alta de nuevo, esperando una vez más a que él respondiese.

Miren quien está aquí…- Sakura se volvió y miró al ambarino sorprendida…- Estabas buscándome?- preguntó segundos después, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Donde estabas?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con suspicacia.

Ah… estaba limpiándome un poco.- dijo señalándose el torso. Fue en ese instante que la de ojos verdes se percató de la fina y mojada tela, que cubría el torso del hombre frente a ella. – me manche por completo de grasa, por la culpa de ese tarado de amigo que tengo… - finalizó el metiendo una mano, en la bolsa de sus jeans. Sakura desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada por la imagen ante ella. Shaoran estaba mojado con el cabello despeinado y gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro y brazos sin tela alguna de protección. Sus ojos miel brillaron al notar el sonrojo de la chica frente a él y la sonrisa se agrandó. – Te encuentras bien Sakura… estás algo mmm… roja?- la aludida lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y el sonrojo creció más.

Estoy perfectamente gracias.- fingió ella mirar hacia el auto y se alejó de él unos pasos. – Que fue lo que le sucedió?- preguntó refiriéndose al auto frente a ella.

No tengo la más mínima idea- respondió el sonriendo.- Tal vez se ahogó el motor, quien sabe.

Como estabas aquí tratando de repara tu auto… cuando no sabías que tenía?- preguntó desconcertada mientras lo miraba inclinarse para recoger una de las tantas llaves en el suelo. El se encogió de hombros, para luego recargarse en el cofre y señalarla con la llave.

No lo sé… es como una sexto sentido que los hombres poseemos.- comentó lentamente y Sakura tuvo que esforzarse bastante en no reírse… que era eso del sexto sentido??

Que quieres decir?

Si bueno, ya sabes, las mujeres tienen el sexto sentido en eso de la maternidad, unos ven gente muerta y nosotros, podemos arreglar un auto de la nada.- agrego abriendo el cofre del convertible negro.

Así que un sexto sentido eh??... lo desconocía por completo.- prosiguió sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba por detrás, para tratar de observar que estaba sucediendo, pero un estruendo seguido de una pequeña explosión la paralizó en el mismo lugar. Shaoran había logrado retroceder a tiempo, antes de que el motor volara por los aires.

Maldición!- colocándose a su lado, Sakura sonrió burlonamente.

Decías?...- Shaoran se volvió y comenzó a reír levemente, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Si bueno… la práctica hace al maestro no?

Como digas.- la ojiverde se volvió sobre sus pasos y salió del jardín trasero para la casa.

Cuando empezarás con la pintura?- preguntó Shaoran en cuanto le dio alcance, no mucho después. Sakura se detuvo en seco y se giro para enfrentarlo.

Con la pintura?...

Si… la pintura, esa cosa de color que se le pone a las paredes…. Ya lo sabes no?- preguntó burlón ahora él. Sakura hizo girar sus pupilas y reanudó el paso.

Discúlpame, pero no voy a pintar tu casa… no hago eso.

Yo jamás dije que serías tu la que pintara la casa Sakura…. Me refiero más bien al hecho de que alguien tiene que pintarla… no necesariamente tu, pero si te ofreces…

Llamaré a Yamada para pedirle que lo haga.- finalizó ella entrando a la casa .- los muebles que ya escogí llegarán dentro de unas dos semanas, así que tal vez pueda terminar de pintar para ese entonces.

Está bien, no hay problema de cualquier forma… así que… has hablado con mi hermano?- la pregunta la desconcertó por completo…. Como demonios sabía él eso?

Como lo sabes?

Ya te lo dije una vez… soy psíquico… así que sí has hablado con él.

Eso no te incumbe.

Claro que me incumbe!- comenzó él con ímpetu.

Ah… si?? y por que?- preguntó de nuevo ella, en cuanto entro a la que en unos días se convertiría en la cocina.

Por que?... bueno por que es mi hermano… y tu eres mi decoradora de interiores Sakura… recuerda que los negocios y lo personal no van bien.- agregó él apoyándose contra la pared mientras la de ojos verdes, llenaba un vaso con agua.

Si, menos mal que es TU casa en la que trabajo y no en la de él, no lo crees?- preguntó caminando fuera de la habitación con el vaso en las manos.

Debes estar bromeando… en serio planeas salir con él?

Y que si es así?- los ojos verdes brillaron en cuanto chocaron con los miel, que a su vez, entrecerrados tenían casi el mismo brillo.

Ryu no te conviene Sakura.- finalizó después de unos segundos, para luego pasarla hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Sakura se quedó parada tratando de procesar la nueva información… como estaba eso de que no le convenía??...

Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó luego de un pequeño espacio de tiempo, en el cual Shaoran ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Creo que tendremos que irnos en tu auto… te molesta?- cuestionó, mientras señalaba hacia su convertible negro descompuesto, y trataba de cambiar de tema.

Da igual.- respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hasta su auto. Abrió la puerta y subió en el asiento del conductor, mientras Shaoran hacía lo mismo del otro lado.

Has pensado en que pintura quedaría bien con la fachada?- preguntó Shaoran en cuanto pasaron la reja de entrada. Sakura parecía demasiado ensimismada pensando en alguna otra cosa al parecer.

Por que dices que no me conviene tu hermano?- preguntó ella después de unos segundos sin responder la pregunta. Shaoran ahogó un suspiró llevando una mano hasta su frente.

Olvídalo quieres?- preguntó después, inclinándose sobre el asiento de atrás para tomar una camisa de franela a cuadros que se colocó encima de la camiseta.- Podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?

No piensas que tal vez, yo tenga que decidir si me conviene o no?- preguntó de nuevo haciendo caso omiso a la anterior petición.

Sakura… olvídalo… tienes toda la razón de acuerdo??... que tal está Tomoyo?

Por que sigues evadiendo el tema?!!- acusó ella alzando la voz levemente y despegando su vista del asfalto, para mirarlo.

No lo evado, simplemente lo doy por terminado… es muy tu problema si quieres salir con mi hermano.- acertó él con voz suave, mirando por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

Si lo es… tienes razón… así que… no te importa que salga con él?- comenzó ella mirándolo de reojo. Shaoran sonrió levemente.

No.

Ah…

Escucha… no debí haberte dicho eso, tu eres libre de salir con quien desees no es verdad?... así que…. deberías de aprender a ignorar mis comentarios.- finalizó descansando su cabeza en la parte alta del asiento mientras la miraba sereno.- podemos pasar ya de esto?

Tus padres viven aquí Shaoran?- preguntó ella mientras seguía concentrada en la carretera. El ambarino sonrió por el cambio de tema y negó.

No lo hacen… de hecho ya son bastantes años desde que se fueron de regreso a China… por que lo preguntas?

Con quien vive Ryusuke?

Solo?... con quien creías que vivía?

No lo sé… tal vez, con tus padres o familiares… como tu…

Ryusuke es tan o más independiente que yo, así que no necesita de nadie de la familia que lo cuide Sakura. Mientras que yo… no sé que sería de mi vida sin Wei.- dijo aspirando el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta del auto.

Wei?... quien es Wei?

Era mi tutor cuando era pequeño, pero después se convirtió en el mayordomo de mi familia… que tal… es toda una cajita de monerías… deberías conocerlo Sakura.

Me encantaría hacerlo.- confesó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y que hay de tus padres Sakura?... donde están?

Mis padres??... bueno ellos viven en Tomoeda… una ciudad muy pequeña tal vez nunca habrás escuchado de ella.- Shaoran negó y la obligó a proseguir con un movimiento de cabeza. – Ellos y mi hermano, viven en Tomoeda. Naoko y yo, somos las únicas que vivimos fuera de Tomoeda

Quien es ella?

Naoko?... ella es mi hermana Shaoran. Ella vive en Osaka y es dos años mayor que yo… es escritora.- agregó con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Vaya… escritora, suena bien.

Ella es muy feliz y eso es suficiente no lo crees?

Si claro… y tu hermano, a que se dedica?

Touya?... Touya, es pediatra. El es el mayor de los tres.

Es casado?- la pregunta la dejó pensativa… era cierto, su hermano ya había llegado a los treinta y dos años y aún no se había casado…

Mmm… no, al parecer aún no encuentra lo que está buscando… o es solo una suposición mía.

Muy interesante eh?

-

-

-

Me sentía completamente cansada, hambrienta y…. mencioné ya cansada??...

Shaoran y yo, habíamos recorrido la mitad de las tiendas de todo Tokio y no habíamos obtenido los resultados que estábamos esperando encontrar. Maldije en voz baja, cuando uno de mis talones, comenzó a dolerme seriamente.

Ya llegamos?- pregunté en cuanto el se detuvo frente a un restaurante de comida china… ni siquiera recordaba cuando nos habíamos cambiado de lugar.

Si… quieres que vaya por la comida?... no necesitas bajar, la traeré y la comeremos en el auto.- sugirió con una leve sonrisa.

Buena idea.- acepté yo devolviéndole la sonrisa, así que él asintió y salió del auto. Lo miré entrar por la tienda y mi sonrisa se agrando… cosa extraña, no solía sentirme de tan buen humor y menos cuando estaba así de cansada… No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso exactamente, antes de que Shaoran saliera con dos bolsas llenas de comida.

No sabía que te gustaba exactamente, así que te traje un poco de todo.- me dijo Shaoran mientras me alargaba las bolsas, para que observara su contenido.

No te preocupes, en este estada podría comer cualquier cosa.- afirme yo tomando los palillos que el no tardó en alcanzarme.

Pensé que no acabaríamos nunca.- confesó él, sentándose de lado para poder verme mejor, cosa que yo hice hasta unos segundos después.

Ni que lo digas…

Sakura…

Si?- pregunté comiendo un poco de mi plato, para luego observarlo.

Te molesta hacer esto?

Para nada… si no me gustara no estaría trabajando en esto Shaoran. – el comentario pareció animarlo y después de asentir levemente se fijó en su plato.- Por que me lo preguntas?

No es nada.- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.- curiosidad.

Creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos.- dije yo lentamente, después de que habíamos terminado ya con la comida.

Estoy de acuerdo.- prosiguió con un bostezo.

Te llevaré a tu casa.- Shaoran sonrió y asintió, mientras salía del auto para cambiar de lugar.

Así que… al fin conocerás mi apartamento. Después de casí un año de que nos conocemos…

Un año?...- la risa afloró por mi garganta en cuanto puse en marcha el motor.- quien lo pensaría…

A que te refieres?

Me refiero a que… nos hemos visto tan pocas veces, que en realidad no podría decir que te conozco desde hace tanto… no crees?

Si… posiblemente… da vuelta a la derecha, a mi tampoco me parece ese tiempo.- anunció él acomodándose mejor en el asiento.- y lo más extraño, es que en realidad…

En realidad que?

… ninguno de los dos lo teníamos planeado.- finalizo él. Me volví para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Así parece.- corroboré yo suavemente.

-

-

-

Notas de la autora: Lo sé…. Es terrible…. No tienen ni que decirlo… me siento completamente mal, por esto. Les fallé… de seguro después de tanto tiempo de no actualizar, debieron pensar que este chap, iba a ser bueno… y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron verdad??...

Y en serio que lo siento… últimamente no estoy nada inspirada…. Pero nada, en serio…. MI MUSA HUYO LEJOS DE MI!!!!... y eso como escritora es una cosa terrible…. Deben saberlo verdad??

Hay chicas en serio una disculpa muy muy grande… no se ni siquiera que decir… siento que no debí ni siquiera haber subido diez páginas pero bueee…

Incluso cuando ya sé a donde va la historia y lo tengo todo planeado… fallé terriblemente con este capítulo…

Pero como ya me aguantaron este, prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará mil veces mejor, en serio. PERDON, PERDON, PERDON.

Necesito que alguien me ayude a recuperar la inspiración perdida!!

Pero bueno, está vez, no pediré ni un solo review… no lo merece el chap… solo espero que no dejen de leer la historia, nada más por este pequeño tope…

GRACIAS de todas formas a quien lo lee.

Besos y disculpas de Chisaki-chan.


	4. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Que tal algo de verde?

No supe, cuando fue exactamente, que el cielo se encapotó de esa manera tan extrema, las nubes, completamente grises ocupaban la alfombra antes azul, que se extendía sobre mi cabeza. La buena noticia era, que aún había suficiente luz para poder regresar a casa.

Me llevé una mano a la frente tratando de hacer a un lado un mechón de cabello, que había caído impetuoso sobre mi frente, y una pequeña risa salió por mi garganta al notar la sustancia fría contra mi frente ahora de color verde.

Hacía no muchos minutos, que Shaoran y yo, nos habíamos decidido a terminar de pintar el garage, Yamada había hablado a tiempo para decirnos que se le había cruzado una situación en el camino, así que faltando solo esa parte de la casa por ser pintada, nos decidimos a hacerlo por nosotros mismos.

Flash Back.

Hey… que te parece este color?- me preguntó con sus ojos ámbares aún colocados sobre la revista en la mesita de al lado del banco de herramientas. Me acerqué y fruncí el ceño en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con el color pardo frente a mi.

Si claro, cuando quieres que traigamos los ataúdes?- interrogué ahora divertida y Shaoran me miró para después soltar una leve risa.

No se parece en nada verdad?- miré la revista y el color verde me confundió levemente… en serio había tratado de hacerlos coincidir.

Por Dios Shaoran… estás ciego o que?... que nunca te enseñaron a combinar colores en el parvulario?- el pareció ofenderse un poco al escuchar lo anterior.

Bueno, si tanto te molesta… por que no lo haces tu?

Pues lo haré yo… hazte a un lado.- Shaoran levantó los dos brazos en defensa propia y con una sonrisa burlona, se separó, para dejarme el paso libre ante las cubetas de colores.

(Shaoran)

Si bueno, el color no había quedado exactamente como el de la revista… pero no tenía por que haber dicho algo tan rudo no?... en ese instante mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, en cuanto ella comenzó a desabrochar suavemente le camisa de franela que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Deslizándola suavemente sobre sus hombros y por la tersa piel de sus brazos, hasta dejar solo la blusa de tirantes blanca que sobrevivía por debajo de la franela.

Estaba a solo unos centímetros detrás de ella, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no alzar las manos y deslizarlas por su piel… wow… aguanta Shaoran… en que estás pensando??

Carraspee levemente tratando de aclarar mi garganta y pase mi mano derecha sobre mi cabello, después miré hacia otro lado tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos.

Hey… detén esto quieres?- pidió ella aventando la camisa hacia mi dirección, tardé en reaccionar, pero solo un momento después, tenía su camisa en mis manos.- no quiero terminar manchada.- terminó ella, mientras comenzaba a mezclar los colores, con los que yo no había podido lograr nada.

Voy por las brochas mientras terminas de mezclar eso.- ella solo asintió a lo antes dicho por mi, y yo salí del garage rumbo al jardín detrás de la casa.

Al verme fuera de presión, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para después soltar un largo suspiro… Dios… supongo que el olor a la pintura había logrado afectarme sobremanera…

Si, como no.

-

-

-

(Sakura)

Tenía casi la mezcla completada solo dos minutos después de que Shaoran saliera de la "habitación"… supuse que el color estaba aún muy oscuro, así que me dedique a la búsqueda de la cubeta que contenía la pintura blanca. Maldije en voz baja, por quinta vez consecutiva desde que mi acompañante saliera, esos malditos mechones de cabello no me dejaban en paz!

Sentí de nuevo, mi cabello resbalar suavemente hacia delante de mi oreja y traté de llevarlo de nuevo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza, pero fue inútil, el largo y un poco desordenado mechón de cabello, había salido del moño que yo había hecho desde antes de comenzar a trabajar, y no podía volver a peinarme o mancharía todo mi cabello de verde… y esa no era una opción.

No encontré el rodillo… tienes alguna idea de donde lo pudieron haber dejado?- la voz del ambarino se alzó detrás de mi y yo me volví para verlo.

No, no tengo idea de donde puede estar… olvídalo pintaremos con las brochas, da igual.- comenté yo levantándome de mi posición original, de cuclillas en el suelo y enfrentándolo segundos después.

Bien.- hice mi cabello de nuevo hacia atrás y bufé en pura muestra de molestia. Shaoran se volvió y después se acercó a mi sonriendo.- Mira, traje esto, tal vez te sirva.- dijo señalando un paliacate rosa, que sin esperar, ató alrededor de la parte superior de mi cabeza, dejando atrás el mechón de cabello que me estorbaba.- Listo.

Gracias, comenzaba a desesperarme.- acepté con media sonrisa.

No hay problema… así que, señorita experta en mezclas… que tal quedó?- preguntó acercándose a la cubeta con mirada escéptica.

Pues mejor que la anterior… eso te lo puedo asegurar.- Shaoran rió levemente y asintió en comprensión.

Sip… no hay duda de que lo hiciste mucho mejor que yo Sakura, recuérdame contratarte para la próxima vez que quiera pintar mi casa.- hice caso omiso al comentario, y tomé una de las dos brochas que el había llevado, para después sumergirla en el contenido de la cubeta.

-

-

-

(Shaoran)

Me concentré en la pared frente a mi, el verde era mi color favorito, y me estaba gustando mucho como estaban quedando las paredes, llevábamos casi tres horas pintando… pero en realidad no había sido tan difícil como esperaba.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y sonreí levemente, Sakura estaba subida en un pequeño banquito, para poder alcanzar la parte superior de la pared, en la que estaba trabajando en ese momento. No sé cuando ni de donde llegó ese pensamiento pero… me pareció muy linda en ese instante. Quiero decir, Sakura es una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, y que me parta un rayo si no es verdad, pero… subida en el pequeño banco, casi de puntitas para alcanzar la pared, con su paliacate rosa y pequeñas manchas verdes en su rostro, parecía una muñeca salida de un escaparate.

Su mirada se volvió hacia mí, y un poco intrigada frunció el ceño.

Que?- preguntó bajando del banco y acercándose hasta donde yo estaba. La pregunta me hizo reír y su ceño, se volvió más huraño.

Nada.- dije yo en un tono fingido, mientras volvía a mi pared.

Que?.- insistió de nuevo, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia mi lugar.

Solo miraba.

Que mirabas?

A ti.- dije regalándole una de mis sonrisas que suponía yo, de las mejores. Un tono claro de rosa tiñó sus mejillas y se volvió de nuevo hacia el banquito, pero se detuvo en cuanto yo volví a hablar.- esas manchas verdes, te combinan.- comenté tratando de ahogar la risa que peleaba por salir de mis labios.

Ja, ja, eres tan gracioso.- comentó ella, con un gesto exagerado, sin alejarse de su lugar, de hecho, tomó de nuevo los pasos que había retrocedido, hasta quedar a poca distancia de mi.- deberíamos probar si a combinan mejor en ti, no crees?- preguntó mientras acercaba su brocha manchada de pintura hacia a mi… tomé unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar el ataqué, al mismo tiempo que ella avanzaba, pero, después, no pude retroceder más. Sin ver que la cubeta de pintura estaba justo detrás de mi, choqué con esta que se volcó justo debajo de nuestros pies. Sakura dio un gritito de sorpresa y su risa no tardó en aparecer, pero en cuanto quiso caminar de regreso a su banco, aún riendo, la pintura la hizo resbalar… igual que a mi.

Demonios!!- maldije yo, en cuanto mi espalda dio contra el suelo, mojado de pintura. Cada centímetro de mi piel se sintió erizar con la fría sustancia debajo de mi. Sakura en cambio, no podía dejar de reír, casi acostada por completo sobre mi, a ella no le había tocado ni una gota de pintura… y seguía riéndose sin parar.

Oh Dios!!... no puedo más!- exclamó después de unos segundos llevándose las manos al estómago, tratando en vano de contener la risa.

-

-

-

(Sakura)

Ya no podía reír más, el dolor justo en mi abdomen, no me dejaba respirar, pero no podía parar… era casi imposible. Supuse que Shaoran se había visto contagiado por mi buen humor, por que solo segundos después comenzó a reír de la misma forma… lo miré tratando de calmarme y de ver, si podía ponerme de nuevo sobre mis pies… sin embargo, la sonrisa maliciosa con la que me topé, no me dio a entender nada bueno.

Me di cuenta de que tenía que huir de ahí antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, así que colocando mis manos sobre el suelo, traté de levantarme… pero fue muy tarde…

A donde piensas ir?- preguntó sosteniéndome de la cintura antes de que yo pudiera dar un paso, sin embargo, la respuesta no llegó a mis labios, por que antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya me encontraba debajo de él.

Ah!- la pintura fría me hizo arquear la espalda con rapidez y sin pensarlo dos veces traté de soltarme. Pero una vez más, el me interceptó.- Shaoran basta!- comencé yo riendo de nuevo.

Nop… es mi turno de reírme ahora.- y llevando sus manos hasta mi cintura comenzó a picar mis costillas haciéndome reír y suplicar al mismo tiempo.

Déjame!!- rogué yo, revolcando aún más mi espalda en la pintura verde.

No.- sin pensarlo, llevé mis manos hasta donde estaba el paliacate verde, lo solté e introduje mis manos en su cabello, pintándolo de verde.- Sakura!- exclamó él, cuando después deslicé mis manos sobre su rostro y lo manche de pintura verde, y aprovechando su descuido, rodee hasta quedar encima de él, aún riendo. Me levanté con cuidado y le tendí la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Esto es terrible.- comencé yo con una sonrisa mirando hacia todos lados.

Te refieres al hecho de que parecemos extraterrestres, o al tiradero que hemos hecho?- preguntó tratando de quitarse la pintura de la cara.

Los dos.- respondí risueña…

Tendremos que seguir mañana… no hay pintura que podamos utilizar por ahora. – Shaoran me sonrió y yo asentí.

-

-

-

Fin Flash Back.

Habíamos salido al jardín, y el había regresado por una toalla. Escuché sus pasos lejanos no mucho tiempo después, acercándose a donde yo estaba sentada. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí mientras el se inclinaba a mi lado.

Siento la tardanza.- yo negué e intenté tomar la toalla, pero en vez de eso, el de ojos miel, estiró su mano, para hacer girar mi rostro hacia el, y comenzar a quitar la pintura de mi rostro.

Te ves bien de verde Shaoran.- ironicé yo en voz baja, mientras me dejaba limpiar. El bajo la mirada miel en un gesto de gracia y después volvió a mirarme.

Muy galante Sakura.

El cielo está bastante oscuro.- volví mi mirada hacia arriba y casi como si yo hubiera llamado al Dios de la lluvia, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el pasto, alrededor y sobre nosotros.

Será mejor que entremos a la casa… no creo que tarde demasiado en pasarse… te acompañaré a casa luego.- yo asentí y me levanté rápidamente, tratando de evitar que las gotas llegaran a mi. Justo en cuanto nos metimos a la casa, la lluvia se volvió más fuerte, trayendo con ella, un terrible viento.- Toma- dijo alargándome un vaso con agua, en cuanto entramos a la "cocina"…. Que hasta ese momento, estaba decorada solo con una mesa de centro y dos sillas opuestas. Un trueno, hizo iluminar la habitación, y yo di un pequeño brinco en sorpresa.

Odio estas lluvias.- comencé por lo bajo, Shaoran levantó una ceja en incomprensión, y yo me encogí de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a lo anterior.

Por que no te das un baño, después de que termines, podremos irnos.

Yo…- me convencí a mi misma de que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, y mirándome de arriba abajo, asentí.

Ven, te llevaré al baño.- prosiguió el saliendo de la cocina y guiándome hasta el segundo piso de la gran casa.

Y en cual de todos me bañaré?- pregunté con retintín, que hizo que mi compañero sonriera divertido.

No seas tan exagerada… este lugar no es tan grande.

Si claro… como digas.

Además, no todos los baños tienen servicio…- comentó él, un poco avergonzado por lo anterior.

Es aquí?- pregunté en cuanto el se detuvo frente a una puerta, y asintió.

Te traeré una toalla, y algo de mi ropa… la dejaré afuera.- finalizó el, volviéndose hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

Gracias.- y simplemente abrí la puerta y me metí en la pequeña habitación.

-

-

-

(Shaoran)

Llevaba ya varios minutos, viendo la televisión, y acostado en el maravilloso sofá cama, que me había servido de cama, durante ya algún tiempo… y bueno, no era muy cómodo que digamos, pero estaba bastante bien… digo entre el piso y un sofá cama… no es obvia la elección?

Me sentía algo aburrido… no había nada, en absoluto en ninguno de los canales, y Sakura aún no había terminado con la ducha… sonreí en memoria de la pintura verde… debía de darle bastante trabajo quitarse eso del cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me enfoqué de nuevo en la televisión, proseguí con el cambio de canales, durante algo más de tiempo, hasta que encontré algo que llamó mi atención.

Que demonios??

La pregunta salió de mis labios, en cuanto una cosa rara y verde apareció en la pantalla del televisor, moviéndose de una forma muy extraña y cantando una canción acerca de un tal "santatros"…

Shaoran?

El control se soltó de mis manos y yo me volví a la puerta algo sorprendido… ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar. Mi vista viajo, por una de mis camisas de dormir de color verde oscuro, que envolvía la parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Hey… ya terminaste.- dije yo lo obvio y ella sonrió para después acercarse al sofá en donde yo estaba acostado.

No ha parado de llover… sigue igual de fuerte que antes… que haremos?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado, en posición india. Me erguí levemente para poder hacerme a un lado.

Habrá que esperar…

Y si no para?

Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí.- agregué con una sonrisa cómplice. Ella pareció horrorizarse al escuchar lo anterior.

Pe… pero, ni siquiera tienes muebles Shaoran!

Tenemos esté sofá…. Es más que suficiente, yo dormiré en el suelo, y tu puedes hacerlo aquí.- ella pareció meditarlo durante algo de tiempo, pero sabiendo que no había una opción más viable que esta accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Que estás viendo?- preguntó acercándose un poco más a mi, en cuanto su mirada se pasó por la pantalla.

Esa es una buena pregunta… acabo de poner esta extraña película… habrá que verla.

Pero es… horrible esa cosa- aseguró ella señalando a la extraña cosa verde en la pantalla, que seguía con sus extraños cánticos.

Son solo dibujos animados Sakura… no me digas que tienes miedo?- pregunté con retintín. Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

No… no tengo miedo.- aseguró después de unos segundos, mirando hacia la ventana. Traté de aguantar la risa, al ver su rostro desencajado, que la delataba por completo, pero no pude. – Basta Shaoran!

Lo siento… es que nunca pensé que algo así te asustara.

Ya te lo dije, no estoy asustada!... deja de burlarte quieres?

Así que… no eres muy asidua a las pelis de miedo?- pregunté luego de que me calmé un poco.

Y que si no lo soy?- contestó ella a la defensiva y yo me encogí de hombros con la misma sonrisa.

No nada, yo nada más decía.- observé como hacía girar sus pupilas, en forma de fastidio y me dediqué a ver la película de nuevo.

-

-

-

(Sakura)

Llevábamos ya más de diez minutos viendo la película extraña, que Shaoran había decidido dejar, y la que después de unos segundos, no me pareció tan aterradora como pensé que estaría en un principio.

Claro que los extraños muñecos con caras deformes y trajes extraños, no me agradaban mucho, pero con lo que no me gustaban las tormentas, prefería estar ocupada en algo más…

Giré un poco mi cabeza, para poder ver a mi acompañante… y casi me caigo del sofá, al verlo completamente dormido…

¡Maldito Shaoran!!, me había dejado viendo su porquería de película sola!! Ah, pero eso si que no iba a suceder por mucho más tiempo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza para que despertara, el estruendoso sonido de un trueno, me hizo brincar de mi lugar. De un segundo a otro la televisión se apagó, y todo rastro de energía quedó sumido en una oscuridad extenuante.

AH!

Supuse que mi gritito lo había despertado, por que en el momento en que me refugié en su pecho, me rodeó con sus brazos, apretándome suavemente contra él.

Hey pequeña gritona, solo se ha ido la luz.- susurró él contra mi oído después de unos segundos. – estas bien? – yo asentí en respuesta, aún con mis ojos cerrados.

Solo me asusté un poco.

Me doy cuenta.- prosiguió el sarcásticamente.

Da igual.- susurré yo, tratando de soltarme de su amarré.

Por que este tono?... estás enfadada?

Todo esto es tu culpa Shaoran.- confesé algo histérica en cuanto me solté por completo.

Mía?... vaya, eso es nuevo… nadie me había dicho antes eso.

Cállate.

Bueno y por que… si pudieras explicarme es culpa mía que se haya ido la luz?

Por que sí!

Excelente razón Sakura.- dijo el ahogando la risa en su garganta, de seguro, no me quería ver molesta.

Me dejaste viendo sola esa maldita película!

Te refieres a la película de dibujos animados?... pero si no me fui a ningún lado!

Te quedaste dormido!- acusé yo, sabiendo que mientras más siguiera peleando con él, tendría algo en que pensar a parte de la cosa verde de la película.

Solo descansaba la vista…- se defendió él, risueñamente. Le saqué la lengua, en un gesto infantil, que estaba segura que él no podía ver, y luego me crucé de brazos.- Sakura…

…………

Sakura??... sigues enfadada?

……………- pude escuchar su risa, segundos después y apunto estuve de reclamar de nuevo, pero su siguiente acción me detuvo.- que haces?!- exclamé en cuanto, me tomó en sus brazos, y me acercó a él, haciéndome acostar sobre su pecho.

La verdad?... tengo sueño Sakura… quiero dormir, te molesta si guardamos la charla para mañana?

Pe… pero…- sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura y callé por completo.

Buenas noches preciosa.- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al país de los sueños.

Maldije en voz baja… de nada serviría tratar de separarme, sus brazos alrededor de mi, no me dejaban moverme ni un centímetro. Suspiré resignada y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza traté de conciliar el sueño…

No tardé en quedarme completamente dormida… maldición… vaya que si estaba cómoda.

-

-

-

En donde estuviste toda la noche!!!??

Las llaves de la casa, habían caído al suelo y la de ojos verdes, habíase llevado una mano al pecho en represalia del susto.

Tomoyo?- preguntó una vez que la calma volvió a ella.

Pues a quien creías encontrar… estas bien?- el rostro de la amatista se volvió preocupado, y acercándose a su amiga la observó mejor.

Que estás haciendo aquí?

Que pregunta?!!... estaba preocupada por ti… donde estabas?

Yo… yo estaba… ehmmm… me quede en casa de Shaoran.- respondió ella en voz baja, con las mejillas algo rojas. Tomoyo pareció no captar en un principio, pero luego, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta.

Con Shaoran?!!!... como es que no me lo dijiste?!!- preguntó acusadoramente.

Como es que no te dije que?

Que te quedarías con él!!

Pero… de que hablas… no lo tenía planeado Tomoyo.- continuó la ojiverde, colocando sus llaves en la mesita de la sala, dirigiéndose después a la cocina, donde Tomoyo la siguió.

Explícate.- pidió sentándose en la mesa de la habitación, esperando a que Sakura terminara de llenar la jarra del té.

No pude regresar a tiempo antes de que lloviera, así que decidimos que lo mejor era quedarnos allí.

Ahhhhhhhh

Nada de ahhhhh señorita.- continuó Sakura en tono molesto.- no sucedió nada.

Si tu lo dices. Por que no me llamaste?

No había señal… se fue la luz de la casa.

Y para que te regalé el celular?

Pues… lo dejé aquí… mira lo lamento, no quise preocuparte.- aseguró ella sentándose con su amiga con una sonrisa.- Me perdonas?

Si bueno, espero que no suceda de nuevo, o tendrás que pagarme un buen neurólogo.- Sakura rió por lo bajo y asintió lentamente.- Y… que tal estuvo el trabajo?

Bien… casi terminamos de pintar el garage.

Me alegro… por cierto, Ryusuke volvió a llamar… dice que quiere cenar contigo.- Sakura se volvió para mirar a su amiga con sorpresa.

En serio?

Sip… hey que tal si vamos todos a cenar?...- preguntó emocionada, levantándose de la silla, y dirigiéndose a la alacena.

Todos a cenar?...

Si, que te parece?... le avisaré a Eriol, antes de que se le cruce algún compromiso. Puedes avisarle a Shaoran también.- gritó su amiga desde el otro lado del apartamento.

A… Shaoran?

Si… dile que el puede llevar a alguien, así tu irás con su hermano y yo con Eriol.- Sakura no supo por que exactamente, pero lo anterior no le agradó mucho.- Que dices?- preguntó Tomoyo de nuevo, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, con su celular en las manos.

No lo sé… ya sabes, con lo ocupado que siempre está él…

No exageres Sakura, además, Eriol es su amigo también, así que no creo que haya ningún problema.

Si bueno… tienes razón.

Y…?? le dirás?... tal vez pueda llevar a esa chica… cual era su nombre?- se cuestionó Tomoyo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la pelirroja fatal, que Shaoran había llevado meses antes a la reunión en la casa de Eriol.

Miyu.- contestó Sakura tomando un tragó de su té, el cual le dio algo de trabajo pasar.

Ah si!, ella, tal vez la pueda llevar a ella.

No, ya no están saliendo.- Tomoyo se detuvo en su camino al lavamanos y se volvió para mirarla fijamente.

No están saliendo ya?

No…

Bueno, pues en ese caso… no sería bueno, que le presentaras a alguien Sakura?... Que te parece Mei Ling… últimamente anda deprimida no sé por que.- confesó ella, haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con una de sus manos.

Mei Ling?... para nada.

Por que no?

Pues… por que… Mei es…

Es que?... Sakura.

Pues… no creo que sea la indicada para salir con él.- dijo con un gesto infantil, subiendo los pies a la silla en la que estaba sentada. Tomoyo la miró de nuevo, tratando de estudiar algo, y después rió levemente.

No es la indicada para salir con él?- repitió ella incrédula.- como sabes eso si ni siquiera los has visto juntos?... vamos Sakura, Shaoran necesita una cita y Mei, necesita divertirse un rato, no te parece que es lo mejor?- inquirió ella burlona. La ojiverde no distinguió el tono en la voz de su amiga, más, pensaba en lo antes dicho… si bueno, quien era ella para decidir con quien tenía él, que salir… no?

Si bueno… hablaré con ellos.

Genial!!

Donde está el número de Ryusuke?- preguntó al fin ella. Su humor había descendido hasta los suelos. Tomoyo se giró y señaló a la mesita al lado del teléfono.

Avísale lo de la salida, y pregúntale, a que lugar se le antoja ir, luego dime lo más pronto posible si?... debo irme.- comenzó ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta y tomando el abrigo en sus manos. – llámame en cuanto termines, no se te olvide que debo decirle también a Eriol. Te quiero, besos.- se despidió ella arrogando unos cuantos ósculos desde su distancia, y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Da igual.- susurré por lo bajo. Bufé y me acerqué al teléfono, tomándolo entre mis manos y decidida a marcar el número en el pequeño papelito a un lado del aparato, esperé a que alguien contestara…

-

-

-

NA/: que tal??... que les pareció el capítulo, bueno, pues la verdad espero que haya gustado, y siento demasiado por la tardanza con la actualización.

Sean buenos y dejen reviews, los Espero con nervios chicas (os)

Besos y saludos de mi…

Chisaki


	5. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Cena para dos?

El estruendoso ruido que provocó la puerta al chocar con el marco de la entrada principal a mi departamento, me hizo saltar, más de susto que de alguna otra cosa.

Sentada en el sillón de la sala, con un plato de cereal, realizando mi rutina matutina, me llevé una de mis manos hasta apoyarla contra mi pecho… sin duda, tenía una muy leve pero precisa idea de quien había azotado la puerta de la entrada a mi apartamento… supuse que nadie más tendría el mal gusto de entrar de esa forma a la morada de otra persona.

Me acomodé en el sillón dejando el plato de cereal en la mesita de té, y me volví esperando lo peor…

O si, lo peor…

No había nadie más terrible al enfadarse que la misma persona que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación. Gemí interiormente en un intento desesperado de calmar mis tan malos y extraños presentimientos… pero de alguna forma, lo sabía… nunca supe si se trataba de algún extraño instinto… pero tratándose de ella, yo sabía, en situaciones como esta, lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Y en ese momento, solo tenía dos opciones…

Una era salir corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el viento… o, tal vez en esta ocasión me serviría el poner una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, esperando a que la tempestad me golpeara con fuerza… literalmente.

Algo pesado cayó sobre mi, tan rápido que ni siquiera pude distinguir quien había entrado por la puerta de la sala, aunque sabía de antemano quien era… y solo por un segundo desee poder quedarme debajo de esa cosa, que me tenía por completo a oscuras… pero… que diantres…. Siempre daba lo mismo.

Y que tengo YO que ver en esto?- la pregunta salió de mis labios, al mismo tiempo en que el abrigo de mi amiga salía de mi cabeza volando hasta el suelo, cerca de el otro sillón delante de mi. En cuanto mi visión quedó ya clara, me arrepentí sobremanera de lo que había dicho… en cambio de eso la preocupación ocupó el lugar principal en mi mente. Tomoyo Estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de mi, con las manos en la barbilla, como si estuviera tratando también de sostener su estado de ánimo… y su respuesta, no me llegó en lo más mínimo.- Hey… Tomoyo… estas… bien??- pregunté de nuevo cautelosa acercándome a ella avanzando pequeñas distancias sobre la tela mullida del sofá.

Los ojos amatista de mi amiga, brillaron a la pregunta y cuando se encontraron con los míos, su tensión pareció disminuir levemente.

Estas bien?

Yo….- las palabras a medias no me llegaron, no había entendido ni un cuarto de lo que había dicho en un susurro anterior. Suspiré y ladee la cabeza mientras con una mano apartaba un mechón solitario que caía por encima de su frente.

Me dirás que es lo que sucede?- pasó algo de tiempo, antes de que ella hiciera el intento fallido de decir algo… de pronto sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y al parecer había perdido la noción del tiempo.- Tomoyo?- está vez, mi prima volteó a verme e inmediatamente después bajó la mirada avergonzada. Un extraño impulso me hizo preguntar algo, que supuse era la causa de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.- Eriol?- ella volvió a mirarme igual de sonrojada y ahora simplemente asintió. Suspiré en alivio, solo era Eriol, bueno, de seguro cualquier cosa tenía arreglo no?

Discutimos esta mañana.

Discutieron?- cuestioné sin captar bien, la fuente principal de la situación.

Si… está mañana.

Por que?... sucedió algo malo?

No… no es eso… es solo que…

Que cosa?- interrogué una vez más esperando a que ella terminara de decir las cosas.

Es que estoy harta de todo esto!- exclamó ella y sin piedad arrojó uno de los colchones al piso con fuerza.

Wow, wow, antes de que destruyas mi sala… a que te refieres con eso?... harta de que?- Tomoyo me miró y parecía algo enfadada… pero posiblemente no era conmigo.

Eriol es un tonto!!!- finalizó ella aferrándose con las manos al colchón del sofá, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Que fue lo que hizo?- pregunté yo sin poder entender… que cosa tan mala, habría hecho el Inglés para ponerla así??

El…… me beso!- si bueno, no puedo explicar con palabras el sentimiento que me acometió… tal vez eran demasiados…

Te beso?- repetí, con los ojos abiertos de manera exagerada, mientras ella asentía una y otra vez…- Y que tiene eso de malo?

Oh no Sakura… no es el beso lo que me enfurece… lo que me enfurece es la actitud que tomó después de eso!!... es tan ARGHHHHHH

Tomoyo… para serte completa y absolutamente sincera… no te entiendo nada.

Pues te lo explicaré de una forma más clara… te parece?

_**FLASH BACK**_

Después de esperar algunos minutos en la acera de la casa de el chico de ojos zafiro que tanto me gustaba, me decidí a tocar el timbre, no había estado esperando por nada en particular, la verdad solo trataba de perder tiempo… por que?... esa era una pregunta que no pude responder en el tiempo que pase allí… tenía el leve presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir… pero que podía ser?

Tomé dos respiros de valor y me adentre en cuanto la puerta se abrió para dejarme el paso libre. No le presté demasiada atención a Nakuru, que me miraba con una sonrisa y murmurando algo demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera entenderlo, salió como bólido detrás de mi, por la puerta que después con un tirón dejó completamente cerrada.

Y después… ahí estaba él, bajando las escaleras y más guapo que nunca… yo tenía la idea de que cada vez que más tiempo pasaba, los brincos de mi corazón se aceleraban de una manera asombrosa. Saludé ligeramente con la mano, en cuanto él, tomó los últimos pasos hacia mi, arreglando su suéter azul marino de la parte del cuello, que pude ver, estaba algo chueco.

Sus escrutadores ojos me dejaron sin palabras por un momento, y solo pude sonreír con suavidad. Supuse que él estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo… pero por alguna razón, la garganta se me había secado por completo. Arrugue la tela de mi blusa azul cielo y me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada.

La incomodidad tomó espacio entre los dos y él paso una mano por su cabello azabache. Me di cuenta de que en ese preciso instante, el deseo de ser aquella mano me invadió por completo.

Me alegra que hayas podido venir Tomoyo.- comenzó él, de buena vez, con tono lento y claro. Agradecí internamente el que, hubiera empezado la conversación… de otra forma, no habría sabido que hacer.

Ah… mmm, si… siento haber llegado tarde.- intenté mis primeras palabras con la mayor determinación de permanecer estable…

No te preocupes, fue mejor de esta forma, Nakuru acaba de salir.- corroboró él, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que yo prefería asentir.- Ven.- su invitación, sonó más bien a orden, sin embargo permanecí callada mientras cruzábamos la parte media de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

Supi-chan!- la exclamación salió sin poder evitarlo de ninguna manera posible. Miré a Eriol, que me sonrió en respuesta y yo me acerqué al gatito negro que maullaba dentro de una caja decorada toda de objetos rosas.- Nakuru?- pregunté señalando la caja rosada. Eriol asintió mientras el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba.- Cuando lo trajiste?

El veterinario me dijo que ya podía traerlo a casa así que… ya lo ves… como nuevo.

Me alegro- confesé mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en su caja después de alzarlo por algunos segundos.- Deberías de comprarle una casita.

Un imperio señorita Daidouji?- preguntó él divertido.

Noooo… una casa para gatos joven Hiraguizawa.

Mmm… soy algo inexperto en esas cosas, Nakuru se puede encargar de eso.- dijo él, dando por terminada la conversación, apoyándose en contra de la puerta del frigorífico.

Yo podría comprarla… tengo que comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños de todos modos.- a Eriol no pareció agradarle la última frase, por que elevó los ojos hacia el techo y negó levemente, haciendo que su cabello liso viajara de un lado a otro.

Otra vez con eso?... Tomoyo ya te dije que no quiero que me des nada… cuantas veces te lo he dicho??

No las suficientes.- saque la lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil y después me acerqué un poco más a él.- Es tu cumpleaños número 26 Eriol, es importante.

Ah… lo es?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarme con la sonrisilla en los labios.- y por que es taaaan importante Tomoyo?- quiso el saber mientras me miraba de soslayo.

Por que es tu cumpleaños… y.. por que… por que… pues sin no lo sabes, no lo diré.- dije volviéndome para darle la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Escuché la risa ronca del que se burlaba de mis penas, y se me erizó la piel.

Déjame adivinar.

No… tal vez no sea tan importante, después de todo… ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

Recordar que?- preguntó la voz de nuevo detrás de mi.

Eriol!- gemí indirectamente mirándolo de nuevo, molesta. El simplemente siguió sonriendo y tomó unos pasos cerca de mi.

Por que es tan importante Tomoyo?- volvió a preguntar estando ya a mi lado.

Sabes que?... olvídalo quieres? No importa que no lo recuerdes.- dije ya apurada en dar unos pasos de nuevo hacia la pequeña cría de felino que nos miraba volviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, no pude dar ni siquiera el primer paso, una de sus manos había volado hacia mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia atrás, me hizo chocar con su pecho. Temblé con el solo contacto sin poder evitarlo, y agradecí internamente el hecho, de que yo estuviera de espaldas a él.

Como voy a olvidar el día en que vi a la mujer más hermosa del planeta frente a mi?- preguntó suavemente a mi oído, acto que me provocó un fuerte escalofrío.

No me embromes Eriol.- pedí yo, alzando un poco la voz, para tratar de quitarle lo serio al asunto. Me deshice de su abrazo y me volví para verlo mejor.- Yo estaba llena de helado por completo.

Eso aumentó aún más tu encanto, preciosa.- y yo odiaba que el dijera ese tipo de cosas… odiaba sentirme así… de manera que me reí burlonamente y corroboré sarcástica…

Oh, si, el chocolate combinaba perfectamente con mi vestido blanco.- dije subrayando la última palabra con ironía distante, que pareció hacerle gracia.

Yo también tenía la camisa manchada de tu helado… y no puedes negarme el hecho, de que te parecí el hombre más… cual es esa palabra… ah, si! irresistible del planeta.- alcé una ceja en desconcierto y me sonrojé súbitamente, era bueno leyendo pensamientos… maldición.

Deberías de casarte de una buena vez Hiraguizawa, tal vez así aprendas una buena lección.- dije yo con ganas de picarlo un buen rato, sabiendo de antemano que ese no era uno de sus temas favoritos de conversación.

Difiero de tu opinión querida Tomoyo… yo no pienso casarme.- aseguró él, dejando el tonó burlón de antes. Yo me encogí de hombros y seguí jalando la soga… jamás pensé que llegaría a ahorcarme con ella.

Que amargado Eriol! Ni que te fueras a morir por el simple hecho de llevar a alguien al altar.

Eso nadie lo discute… es solo que el matrimonio no es cosa para mi.- continuó él sin inmutarse. Me di cuenta de que lo que más me molestó fue el hecho de que él negara casarse… para siempre. Por que eso significaba, que no estaba enamorado de nadie… prácticamente no estaba enamorado de alguien en especial.

Por que no?... piénsalo bien… solo imagínalo si tu estuvieras casado con… con quien estaría bien?- me pregunte a mi misma llevándome una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo. Me di cuenta de que la sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

Que tal contigo?- me sorprendí en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios y lo miré fijamente.

Por que… por que yo?- pregunté después de unos segundos con suma incomodidad.

Y por que no?- preguntó el después con la misma sonrisa. El reto en sus ojos me hizo encolerizarme, de nuevo estaba embromándome.

Evidentemente… y por que no?... bueno, imagina que tu y yo estamos casados de acuerdo?- el asintió divertido y yo seguí con mi historia imaginaria.- yo haría tu vida sumamente divertida…

Y como lograrías eso?

Pues fíjate. Un día tu llegarías del trabajo, cansado y completamente agotado… y quien mejor que yo para reanimarte en esas circunstancias… no lo crees?- pregunté salvando nuevos pasos hacia el.- te abriré la puerta y después de abrazarte te llevaría a la cocina, donde te estaría esperando tu comida favorita.- la sonrisa de él se agrando, en cuanto yo terminé de hablar con un chillido gracioso.- otro día, te abriré la puerta y fingiré que no te conozco y tu actuarás como un verdadero mensajero, con flores para mi, de un admirador secreto… pensándolo bien… no soy muy asidua a las flores, puedes optar por chocolates también… - Eriol mordió su labio inferior para guardar la risa que peleaba por salir de sus labios.- otro día…

Fingiré ser un vendedor de alfombras?- preguntó el cómicamente parándose frente a mí y siguiéndome el juego.

De alfombras persas – puntualicé yo, mientras me acomodaba frente a él, de la misma forma.- Y yo abriré la puerta, para comprarte una alfombra…

Yo te pediré que huyas conmigo y dejes al tacaño de tu esposo.- continuó él, metido en su papel de vendedor de alfombras.- te rehusarás por completo, y yo… - la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y sus ojos se tornaron más brillantes en cuanto se encontraron con los míos.- te tomaré entre mis brazos,- uniendo la acción a la palabra sus brazos se enroscaron en torno a mi cintura y me apretaron suavemente contra él.

Eriol.- su nombre salió de mis labios tan suavemente que ni siquiera yo, fui capaz de escucharlo. Y de pronto tuve que aguantar la respiración, cuando noté sus ojos más cerca de los míos… bajando por milímetros hacia mi… Dios… que pensaba hacer?!

Y………... te besaré – mis ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando el terminó de decir lo anterior. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir nada, cuando ya sus labios habían caído suavemente sobre los míos. Y yo no me lo podía creer… simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía…

No me separé… ni siquiera me moví, estaba demasiado ensimismada como para poder reaccionar de una u otra forma. Sin embargo, los labios de él, seguían moviéndose en un suave vaivén sobre los míos, solo deslizándolos sobre mis labios, sin parar ni un segundo.

Perdí casi todo el aire cuando, una de sus manos viajó hasta mi nuca e intentó acercarme más a él, haciendo el contacto más profundo e íntimo.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta, en cuanto su lengua se deslizó afuera de su boca para probar mis labios, como si pidiera permiso para entrar, permiso, que no pude negar. En el instante en que su lengua penetró en mi boca, tuve la sensación de un mareo extenúante me atacó y tuve que sostenerme de lo primero que encontré. Me apoyé en el por completo, llevando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el continuaba probando cada parte de mi interior. El deseo de introducir mis dedos en su suave cabello se hizo mucho mayor y mi mano viajó aún más arriba.

Escuché un gemido de su parte, en cuanto mordí suavemente su labio inferior.

No supe cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvimos así, sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos que separarme sería un martirio que no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Sin embargo, el aire del cual mis pulmones carecían, peleaba por entrar de nuevo, y tuve que separarme de él todavía con mis ojos cerrados.

Wow- susurré yo sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Apoyé mi frente sobre su hombro aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía de su cuello. Pude sentir cuando Eriol aclaró su garganta y soltó sus brazos de alrededor de mi. El calor de su abrazo, se alejó y yo tuve que volver a enfrentarme con su mirada. Me separé de él y lo miré segundos después a los ojos.

Lo siento Tomoyo.- tuve que esperar algunos segundos, a que las palabras entraran y aterrizaran en mi cerebro seco de ideas en ese instante.- perdí el suelo.- dijo el pasando una mano por su cabello, que segundos antes me había pertenecido. Sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada cayera encima de mi… que quería decir con eso?

Ah……… si… comprendo.- aseguré yo, bajando la mirada al suelo.

Yo… Tomoyo…

No importa… debo irme.- finalicé yo, tomando unos pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina, tenía que salir de ahí antes que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos cayeran.

Tomoyo!

Nos vemos después.- exclamé antes de salir por la puerta principal, miré al cielo al tiempo en que corría hacia la reja… estaba nublado… no tardaría en llover.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Me sentí mal por Tomoyo, y suspiré con recelo en cuanto ella terminó de contarme lo sucedido.

Por que tendría tan mala suerte con los hombres?...

Tomoyo, era absolutamente preciosa, educada, de buena familia, alegre, carismática, sumamente agradable, entusiasta, y como era posible que a sus veinticinco años, aún no hubiera encontrado al chico correcto?

Llevé mi mano, hasta apoyarla en su brazo.

Hey… no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien.

Su mirada me lo dijo todo, la tristeza que sentía era demasiado grande… y yo, no podía hacer nada.

Que te parece si nos quedamos viendo hoy algunas películas eh?... no me apetece salir para nada de todas formas.- ella asintió y me miró con cariño.

Estoy bien Sakura… en serio.

Si bueno… eso decía siempre…

-

-

-

(Shaoran)

Me senté en la cama, después de un bastante desagradable día, con pesadez… ese era uno de esos días en los que era mejor no haberse levantado.

Primero unos de los accionistas de la empresa había denegado accesos, y cualquier cosa que fuera mala par la empresa era mala para mí.

Y luego Sakura… su llamada me había trastornado por completo… Ryusuke la había invitado a salir… de nuevo. Dios… que no tenía vida propia?... y siendo sakura pues……… Sakura… no se había rehusado a salir con el tonto de mi hermano…

Suspiré en cuanto la suave tela del edredón tocó mi espalda, la jaqueca me estaba matando maldición!

No quise imaginarme a la chica con la que Sakura me quería emparejar, pero mi subconsciente no me dejó tranquilo, hasta crear la imagen mental de la muchacha que Sakura me describiera momentos antes por teléfono… no supe por que pero no me pareció adecuado salir con esa chica… pero había tomado una desición… y no iba a dejar sola a Sakura con mi hermano ni un solo minuto.

De pronto algo en mi mente me alertó… que me estaba pasando?... que me importaba a mi que ella saliera con mi hermano?. Negué con la cabeza y me decidí a dormir un rato.

-

-

-

El sonido del timbre del departamento me alteró un poco… Dios… se me había hecho demasiado tarde!!!

Maldije por lo bajo, cuando me dirigí a abrir la puerta con los zapatos a medias y las manos, tratando de acomodar el cabello, que se rehusaba a querer entrar en el moño…

Por el señor… parece que te atropelló un camión Sakura.- hice girar mis pupilas, en cuanto el rostro frente a mi me miraba con desagrado.

Si bueno, se me hizo un poco tarde.- susurré por lo bajo asiéndome a un lado, para que ella entrara. Sus ojos marrones, contuvieron un brillo divertido mientras cruzaba por el marco de la puerta.

Eso es taaan extraño!!- la miré enfadad en cuanto me senté en el sillón tratando de ponerme bien los zapatos. – Y bien… que te parece?- su pregunta me sacó de la hebilla de mi sandalia, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

Que me parece que?- Meiling puso al cielo como testigo de mi estupidez y negó levemente la cabeza.

Pues mi vestido, que más?

Ah…- mis ojos verdes, volviéndose escrutadores, recorrieron la fina tela que caía por todo su cuerpo, el vestido era hermoso, sin duda alguna. El ligero escote en frente hacia resaltar los "encantos" de mi amiga de forma poco grotesca, le iba bastante bien. Suspiré sintiéndome un poco celosa. Mi vestido, largo de igual forma, pero rosa pálido y bastante sencillo, no era ni la mitad de bonito que el suyo.

Es muy lindo Mei.- acerté a decir, para después regresar a mis zapatos.

Déjame ayudarte con el cabello.- haciendo a un lado su largo y negro cabello, se inclinó junto a mi, y tomando una pequeña pinza, juntó solo algunos mechones de cabello, dejando lo demás suelto, sobre mi espalda y hombros.- Listo!... no era tan difícil, lo ves?- le agradecí con una sonrisa y ella batió sus pestañas adornadas con rimel, que a comparación con las mías, se veían grandes y oscuras. Las mías solo se veían grandes, pero aún conservaban su color natural, por la falta de rimel.

Gracias Mei.- me volví para tomar mi abrigo y justo en ese instante el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Debe ser Ryusuke.- murmuré antes de abrir la puerta.

Hey Saku, y mi cita?- preguntó Meiling con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Ah… Shaoran dijo que nos alcanzaría allá, tuvo un pequeño asunto que resolver… hola Ryu.- al abrir la puerta, me encontré con el rostro apuesto de mi cita.

Buenas noches Sakura… me alegra que al fin, te hayas decidido a regalarme una flor de tu jardín tan concurrido.- comenzó él con sorna, pero su vista se perdió justo detrás de mi.- oh… lo siento, no sabía que había alguien más.

Ah! Ella es Mei… será… es la cita de tu hermano.

Pues, un gusto señorita…

Mei, Meiling es demasiado formal para mi gusto.- fruncí el ceño, cuando Ryusuke le sonrió y acepto de igual forma. De algún lado me habían sonado esas palabras… no había dicho lo mismo, el mismo Ryusuke, cuando lo conocí?

Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos, no hay que hacer esperar a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

Llegarán juntos?- preguntó Ryu, mientras me esperaba a que yo cerrara la puerta.

Si, Tomoyo tuvo problemas con el auto y al final, Eriol se ofreció a llevarla.

Ehmmm como dices que se llama tu amigo Sakura?- quiso saber Mei de nuevo, cuando ya descendíamos las escaleras del edificio.

Shaoran, Mei, se llama Shaoran Li.

Ah si!!... lo olvidé.- se excusó ella, con un sonrisa, mientras los ojos olivo de nuestro acompañante brillaban de gracia contenida.

Así que.. eres amiga de Sakura eh?

Si… y de Tomoyo también, nos conocimos hace cinco años.- contó ella, en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha.- Pero no quiero aburrirte con detalles.

Oh no!... no lo harías.- aseguró él, regalándole una sonrisa por el retrovisor. Miré a la ventana con pesadez… ese sería un camino muy largo.

-

-

-

Solo me di cuenta de lo que iba tarareando en cuanto me bajé del automóvil de Ryu, y para ser sincera me hizo bastante gracia.

Jo, jo ,jo!- gritó un hombre vestido de rojo, con barba blanca al otro lado de la calle. Si… olvidaba que navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Comencé a caminar hacia el restaurante sin dejar de mirar todavía aquel espectáculo en la calle opuesta. Bajé la mirada al suelo, y traté de recordar la letra.

Atrapa a Santatros… úntalo con miel… jeje.

Dijiste algo Sakura?

La voz llegó justo por detrás y yo negué tratando de contener la risa.

Nada Ryu.

No mucho después entramos en el restaurante y miramos por todo lados unos segundos, tratando de localizar entre la gente a los dos que nos esperaban sentados en algún lugar.

Al fin los encontramos después de unos segundos, y nos dirigimos a sentarnos a su lado.

Buenas noches Sakura.- saludó Eriol, que se había puesto de pie y esperaba que no sentáramos para después hacerlo él. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo con Meiling, y estrechó la mano de Ryu.

Aún no ha llegado Shaoran?- pregunte yo, mientras tomaba asiento y Eriol negó con la cabeza.

No creo que tarde mucho… y ella es?

Ah.. Meiling.- la aludida no pareció inmutarse, platicaba con Ryusuke aún y hasta que la tomé de los brazos, fui capaz de presentarla a Eriol.

Lo siento.- se disculpó ella, mientras tomaba la mano que él de ojos azules le alargaba.- Meiling.

Un gusto.- acertó Eriol, luego tomó asiento y miró de reojo a Tomoyo… que hasta ese instante, me di cuenta, estaba sumamente callada. Sus grandes ojos miraban por la ventana del restaurante sin atreverse a volverla hacia nosotros. Me fijé en su atuendo… debió haber pasado bastante tiempo arreglándose. Su vestido azul marino, combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, y como los suyos, tenía un ligero brillo por todos lados.

Ya ordenaron algo?- pregunté, específicamente a mi amiga, que con una media sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

Estábamos esperando a que llegarán.

En ese caso podemos esperar algunos minutos más a que Shaoran llegué no?- Eriol asintió y seguimos platicando por un rato.

Casi al cuarto de hora, Meiling, dirigió su mano hacia su bolso de marca, para poder contestar su celular que había sonado con ímpetu momentos antes.

Si, quien habla?- todos guardamos silencio, para no interrumpirla.- si… que sucede?

-…………

Ajá…..

……………..

No puedo ahora… estoy ocupada.

……………

Si ya lo sé… pero…

…………

No, no lo hice…

…………

De acuerdo.- mi amiga colgó rápidamente, con gesto de hastío en el semblante.

Que sucede?- le pregunté en voz de todos.

Ah… lo lamento, pero me ha surgido algo… tengo que ir a recoger una cosa del trabajo.

Pero… es muy urgente.- está vez Tomoyo preguntó con voz suave.

Si… o al menos eso dice para hacerme regañar. Da igual… solo iré a recoger el paquete y regreso, no tardaré mucho.- decidió la de cabellos lacios, poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo.

En que te irás?

Tomaré un taxi… estaré bien Sakura.- contestó ella la ver mi expresión de horror.

Yo puedo llevarte.- se ofreció Ryusuke poniéndose de pie. Meiling se volvió y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

No, no quiero causar molestias… yo lo haré sola.

No es molestia… regresaremos de todos modos.

Ryu tiene razón Mei, yo te llevaría su hubiera traído mi auto...

Estas seguro?- le preguntó ella a Ryu y el simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos en unos minutos entonces.- se despidió él, guiándola hacia la salida.

-

-

-

Me di cuanta de que ya ansiaba que ellos regresaran, después de cinco minutos pasados.

Como era eso posible?

Creo que hasta me había aprendido ya cada parte de aquel lugar… me había acabado la bebida y había aplaudido a la orquesta como maniática, al no encontrar nada mejor que hacer…

Pero es que las miradas entre las otras dos únicas personas en la mesa, dejaban muy poco que desear.

No se me ocurría nada inteligente para comenzar la conversación… y bueno, tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo, pero sentía la tensión a flor de piel…

Me llevé una mano, para arreglar mi cabello… donde demonios estaría ese Li…

Así que… ehmm… ya están seguros de que van a pedir…- al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los dos traté de reanudar la conversación.- bueno, supongo que es tiempo de que pidamos algo, o nos pasaremos toda la noche sin comer nada… y la gente se acabará la comida.- me reí de mi chiste… que, lo aceptaba… era terrible… lo más estúpido del mundo… pero hey no pueden culparme por hacer el intento. – Chicos?... están bien?

Por supuesto.- respondió Eriol sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Habla por ti Hiraguizawa.- susurró Tomoyo por lo bajo… pero estaba segura de que si yo lo había escuchado… Eriol no era la excepción.

No empieces de nuevo Tomoyo.- pidió él, con cansancio, dejando su copa sobre el mantel.

No estoy empezando nada. De todos modos, no fui yo la que empecé esto.- continuó ella con mirada fulminante. De pronto me sentí aislada de la conversación de forma brutal… y solo desee que Shaoran estuviera allí…

Siento la tardanza!!- giré mi mirada esmeralda, al encuentro de la miel, que me sonrió mientras trataba de ganar aire.

Está bien… me… nos alegra que hayas llegado… eso es lo importante.- el asintió y se sentó al lado de mi, tratando de acomodar su cabello, que con la carrera, se había despeinado más de lo normal. Ya después, fue que se fijó que solo estábamos cuatro en la mesa.

Y… donde esta Ryusuke?

Ah… él… se llevó a Meiling… larga historia.- respondí yo tomando un trago de mi vaso con agua nuevo.

Quien es Meiling?- preguntó Shaoran de nuevo.

Tu cita…

Ahhh… ya.- el se quedó callado, y fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control.

Estas insinuando que fue mi culpa?- preguntó Eriol de la nada, girando sobre su silla, para encarar a la de ojos amatistas, que pareció sorprenderse, al igual que Shaoran, de que siguiera con lo mismo.

Ah, eres tan inteligente Hiraguizawa!- picó Tomoyo inclinándose en la silla para contestarle.

Yo no empecé nada… todo fue tu culpa…

Mía!- chilló Tomoyo sin podérselo creer en realidad. Gemí interiormente cuando me di cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a vernos con intriga. Dios, no tenían cenas que comer?!!

Si tuya.- era la primera vez que veía a Eriol, alterado a ese grado, y por la mirada en el rostro del ambarino, me di cuenta de que sucedía lo mismo con él.- Si, tuya, y de tu tonta historia imaginaria!

Era solo un juego Eriol!!... yo no tengo la culpa de que te lo hayas tomado tan en serio!- me encogí en el asiento, cuando me sentí de nuevo observada por la mitad del restaurante.

Ah no?!!!

No! Y tampoco tengo la culpa de que no sepas que esta sucediendo aquí!- exclamó Tomoyo, señalándolos a ambos.

De que coños estás hablando Tomoyo!?

Ves?... ese es tu problema… eres un Estúpido Eriol!!... jamás te enteras de nada!

Que tiene todo esto que ver con nada!!!

Pues eso!! Nada!! Sabes olvídalo… soy una… tonta, pensar que alguien como tu…- la voz de Tomoyo se quebró súbitamente, haciéndome a alzar la vista para intervenir en la pelea verbal, pero Eriol fue más rápido y antes de que, ella pudiera comenzar a caminar hacia la salida la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia él de nuevo.

Quieres terminar con esto de una buena vez?!

Pues bien!... PLAFFFFFFF.- cerré los ojos por inercia al ver la mano de mi amiga chocar con la mejilla del inglés, al mismo tiempo que colocaba mi mano sobre mis labios, para impedir que un grito saliera por ellos. Eriol, aún estaba bastante ido por el golpe, y de pronto todo el lugar quedó sumido en un profundo silencio.- E… Eriol?... yo… - la voz de Tomoyo se perdió en cuanto ella bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos una tras otra. El de ojos azules, se había llevado una mano a la mejilla roja como un tomate para aplacar el dolor. Y sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Tomoyo se volvió para correr hacia la salida.

Tomoyo!!- exclamó Eriol para después salir corriendo detrás de ella, perdiéndose entre la multitud y la salida del lugar. Me levanté de mi lugar yo también y justo cuando iba a dar el paso, una mano se cerró suavemente en la mía. Me di cuenta de que yo no podía intervenir en la batalla, así que suspiré y me senté al lado del ambarino que me miraba divertido.

Que te da tanta gracia?- pregunté yo intrigada, alzando una de mis cejas.

Todo es sumamente gracioso… jamás había visto a Eriol actuar así…

Shaoran!- exclamé sin poder creerlo.- como te puede divertir cosa semejante?- el siguió sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño.

Por que Eriol, ya se dio cuenta al fin, de lo que tanto le alegaba tu amiga… solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.- yo seguía sin entender, y supuse que a Shaoran le hacía gracia.- así que… solo quedamos tu y yo, no?- mire a todos lados, después de salir de mi ensueño y me sonrojé súbitamente, al ver que la gente seguía mirando.

Cena para dos?- la voz del mesero nos hizo girar la mirada y Shaoran asintió divertido.

Cena para dos.- corroboró él mismo, y yo no pude hacer más que reírme también. Pero súbitamente Shaoran guardo un silencio sepulcral que me hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

Que pasa?- seguí su mirada ambarina, a donde él la dirigía, justo al mantel, en donde, nuestras manos seguían juntas. Me sonrojé y traté de separarla, pero con un suave tirón él lo impidió.

Ese anillo…- sus ojos miel, buscaron los míos en un segundo, interrogantes.

Ah!... este?- pregunté señalando el aro con piedras rosadas en mi dedo.- lo encontré hace meses… nunca supe como llegó a mi… y.. no lo había usado antes.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- por que lo preguntas?.- Shaoran pareció salir de su estupor y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Por nada… es solo que… te queda muy bien.- su cálida sonrisa, me hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y preferí mirar hacia otro lado. – Por cierto… no pude decirlo cuando llegué Sakura pero…

Que?- cuestioné yo mirando mi plato vacío, que hasta hace segundos me pareció interesante.

Estas…- su voz se volvió más suave, y aunque mi mirada seguía fija en la pieza de porcelana, pude sentirlo acercarse a mi. – estas muy linda esta noche.- mis ojos se volvieron rápidamente para encontrar los de él, que brillaban con intensidad al mirarme tan cerca. No supe de donde me llagó tanto calor, pero me di cuenta de que casi no podía respirar, y fue peor, cuando alzando delicadamente mi mano, posó sus suaves labios sobre ella. Su sonrisa me hizo sonrojar y preferí regresar a admirar el plato vacío…

Pero ya no se me hizo tan interesante como antes…

-

-

-

N/A: Listo!!!... que tal?, les gusto este chap?... Si bueno, estoy conciente de que me faltó un poco más de S&S pero no pude aguantar las ganas de poner algo sobre Tomoyo y Eriol… desde un principio lo pensé así, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquitito jeje.

Esta vez traté de actualizar un poco más rápido, ya que, el prox fin, me voy de viajesinguis y no iba a tener tiempo de seguirle, así que me dije… es ahora o nunca!

Pero no quiero aburrirlos con cosas personales, así que me iré directo a los agradecimientos.

En serio mil, cien mil, un millón de gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, es lindo leerlos, pero es más lindo saber que mi fic les agrada!!... soy feliz!!!

Ehmmm… por cierto… una preguntita, pequeñita… les gustaría algo de lemon en el fic?... jeje, muy directa la pregunta verdad?... pero es que a algunas personas no les agrada que pongan lemons y pues por eso prefiero preguntar… y a parte no se si estoy lista para hacer algo así… así que por ende necesitaré mucho apoyo de su parte…

Da igual… luego me dicen que opinan va?

Mil gracias por leerlo y muchos besos y abrazos.

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! POR FAVOR!!! **_ Saber que piensan, me da más ganas de seguir escribiendo. -

Chisaki Kamikaze.


	6. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Una llamada, algunas noticias.

Los suaves trinos de la melodía que se extendía por todo el centro comercial, me hizo levantar la mirada al cielo en un gesto total de fastidio. Bufé lentamente mientras tomaba las dos bolsas de compras navideñas de una mejor forma, con el frío se me estaban entumiendo las manos. Había escuchado esa canción en todos, absolutamente todos los lados a donde iba… en la radio, la televisión, los centros comerciales, los supermercados… hasta la vecina la ponía con demasiada frecuencia para mi gusto.

Miré a los lados, y observé severamente, a la gente que pasaba a mi al rededor, con cientos de bolsas y regalos de diferentes colores, que me parecía que iba completamente a doc, con la decoración del mismísimo centro comercial.

El árbol de la plaza, se alzaba a solo unos cuentos pasos de mi, y a su lado, un grupo de villancicos tocaban emocionados.

Así que… ya decidiste que vas a regalar?- le pregunté a mi amiga que hasta ese instante había permanecido bastante callada.

Ella me miró sorprendida, con sus grandes ojos amatistas…

Lo siento Sakura… que dijiste?

Te pregunté si ya sabes que vas a comprar?- repetí yo, sin molestarme lo más mínimo. Ella pareció pensarlo por un segundo y después negó insegura.

No lo sé aún… que hay de ti?

Hasta ahora… solo llevo la comida Tomoyo.- respondí con una sonrisa enigmática, que ella no tardó en responder, pero su rostro se contrajo segundos después.- estas bien?

Si.- susurró ella, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y mirando hacia el centro, donde se hallaba el árbol.- solo estaba pensando, que tal vez sería mejor regalarle algo de ropa a Tamaki- kun.- respondió ella. No me detuve, para no hacer el drama más amplio, pero bufé de nuevo… bueno, no podía culparla.

Como que pensabas regalarle?- ella sonrió entusiasmada y me miró de soslayo.

No lo sé… tal vez algunas camisas o un abrigo… si, tal vez un abrigo estaría bien.

Creo que es una buena idea… y…

Y que?

Y… ya decidiste si le vas a dar algo a Eriol?- la pregunta…. La había soltado sin más renuencia. Ella me miró sorprendida y luego negó la cabeza con fuerza.

Te dije que no lo mencionaras Sakura… no quiero saber nada de él.

Ahhhh, así que es por eso por lo que estás saliendo con ese tal Tamaki?- pregunté en un ataque de ansias.

No es por eso!... Tamaki, me gusta mucho.- respondió ella sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.- Es un muchacho muy agradable, deberías de conocerlo.

Eh?... yo?... si bueno… si tu lo dices.- Tomoyo no había hablado conmigo de lo que había sucedido con Eriol, en la cena, y de eso ya hacía más de dos semanas!! Y luego de repente, se le ocurrió decirme, hey, estoy saliendo con un chico del trabajo!... la curiosidad me quemaba las entrañas… pero no podía entrometerme, si ella no quería contarme las cosas.

Por cierto, vas a mandarle algo a tus padres?- preguntó ella menos sonrojada que antes, supuse que el tema, la había alterado, así que solo le seguí la corriente.

Si, bueno, espero encontrar algo. Aún no he decidido que puede ser. Y también tengo que pensar en el reglo de Touya, de Yukito y de Naoko…

Y que tal va tu hermano con su novia?- preguntó Tomoyo, tomando la dirección a una tienda de regalos a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras.

Touya?... no lo sé… mamá dijo que tal vez se casen pronto… pero no creo que estén preparados aún… a penas llevan unos meses de haberse conocido…- dije totalmente en contra de aquel noviazgo, como hermana protectora que era, sin tomar en cuenta que yo era más pequeña que Touya.

Lindo… hey, que te parece este abrigo?- me volví a mirar el abrigo justo en el escaparate de la derecha, era una abrigo, bastante lindo y de color ámbar… no supe por que, súbitamente me sonrojé como una tonta.

Si… es lindo?

Lo es verdad?... por cierto, que vas a regalarle a Shaoran?- al escuchar aquel nombre, casi me ahogo… por que me preguntaba eso? La mirada de Tomoyo tenía un dejo de curiosidad y sarcasmo, que yo no pude reconocer en mi estado de aturdimiento.

No sé… que crees que sea bueno?

Mmmm… que tal una corbata?

No, no le gustan las corbatas.- respondí, al recordar todas las veces, que sus corbatas salían volando de su lugar en cuanto el salí del trabajo.

Entonces, ah, lo tengo, que tal un reloj?... hey, es una buena idea, creo que será mejor darle eso a Tamaki.- yo asentí en comprensión y mi amiga me tomó de la mano libre. – vamos a la tienda de electrónicos.

Espera… adelántate, te alcanzo en un momento.- Tomoyo me dio una mirada perspicaz y yo me encogí de hombros. Al fin ella se puso en marcha y yo me volví al escaparate.

El abrigo era bastante tentador… tal vez sí que era un buen regalo para Shaoran… y combinaría bastante con sus ojos.

Negué con la cabeza, como si con eso obtuviera dejar de pensar tonterías y me decidí a comprar a pieza de ropa frente a mi… de todos modos le debía uno.

Que te parece este?- me preguntó la de ojos amatista en cuanto la alcance en la tienda. Lo miré por unos segundos y después asentí convencida.

Creo que es una buena elección Tomoyo.- ella me sonrió y se lo dio al joven que nos atendía, para que se lo cobrara.

Puede envolverlo para regalo de navidad?

Por supuesto.- contestó él muchacho en un arrebato de admiración por mi amiga, que a su vez le regaló una suave sonrisa.

Gracias… Sakura?- agregó después de unos segundos, cuando el dependiente le dio la cajita decorada.

Que pasa?

Te quería preguntar… puedo invitar a Tamaki a la cena de Navidad?- lo pensé varias veces, bueno, no podía decirle que no… aunque posiblemente Eriol iba a enfadarse… y mucho. Suspiré y asentí después.

Si… supongo.

Bien.

La miré una vez más y negué mentalmente. Dios… solo esperaba que la cena no resultara como la última vez.

-

-

-

(Shaoran)

Al salir de mi departamento, subí al auto y lo puse en marcha. Sortee el camino con poca dificultad, durante algunos minutos, que pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto… que excusa poner??

Haber pasado toda la tarde, pensando en la misma cosa!!, y lo peor era que aún no sabía que podía decir, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. No me sorprendí de que mi cerebro estuviera seco, cuando me concentraba pensando en eso en particular.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello oscuro y suspiré al llegar al semáforo, donde la deslumbrante luz roja, me provocó descender la velocidad.

Y es que… que decirle?

Me di cuenta de que estaba ya a pocas cuadras de su departamento y yo aún no tenía un pretexto… era tan lastimoso. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor, no haber venido. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Detuve el auto en la acera y me bajé del mismo echando la alarma y los seguros en cuanto comencé a caminar con el saco en la mano, hacia la puerta del edificio.

Me detuve frente a la puerta en cuanto intenté tocarla, pero mi mano pareció arrepentirse, por que se detuvo inminente y volvió a rehacer su habitual camino, sobre mi cabello.

Vamos Shaoran… - me susurré yo mismo, en un intento de control.

Al fin levanté la mano y di tres pequeños golpes…

-

-

-

(Sakura)

Mi mirada voló al reloj del microondas sobre la despensa y me sorprendí, era algo tarde para visitas.

Suspiré mientras dejaba uno de los pequeños trapos con los que estaba sacando mi cena del horno, y me dirigí a la puerta…

Tal vez a Tomoyo se le había ocurrido algo nuevo que regalarle al tal Tamaki kun.

Ya voy!- afirmé en cuanto salí de la cocina hacia el recibidor. Aunque al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí bastante… no era a quien esperaba…

Que tal?- saludó el ambarino mirándome con sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

Shaoran?- los míos en cambio se volvieron curiosos y sorprendidos, lo que pareció hacerle bastante gracia.- que estás haciendo aquí?

Ahhh… la pregunta.- consiguió él decir, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. – te molesta?- preguntó después apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cubierto por la suave tela de su camisa de manga larga blanca.

Eh?... no, no me molesta… solo me sorprende.

Ah, estabas ocupada, puedo irme si tu quie...

No!... está bien… no estaba haciendo nada importante de todos modos.- afirmé yo juntando mis manos a mi espalda.- de hecho estaba apunto de cenar.

Ya veo… pero, vaya Sakura, no sabes que es de mala educación decirlo sin invitar?- comenzó él, con su sonrisa ya más amplia que antes, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé levemente.

Quieres quedarte a cenar Shaoran?-pregunté después de unos segundos con sorna, que no pareció molestarle en absoluto, por que regresando a su posición derecha. Entro por la puerta, que yo aún mantenía abierta.

Lindo apartamento… nunca tuve la oportunidad de entrar hasta ahora.- consiguió decir el en cuanto, yo llegué a su lado. Con un ademán, tomé su saco de su brazo y el me miro con sorpresa.

No te preocupes, no voy a robarlo Shaoran.- sus ojos miel, se abrieron con motivo de gracia. Pero entonces yo fui la sorprendida, de un momento a otro, lo vi demasiado cerca, tuve que hacer mi cuerpo hacia atrás levemente, y lo miré interrogante.

De ser así… te conformarías solo con robar mi saco niña?

Su mano derecha voló hasta tomar mi mentón suavemente, para hacerme mirarlo aún más fijamente. No supe por que, su mano me quemaba de una manera impresionante y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, mientras su sonrisa burlona me hacía sonrojar como estúpida.

No, también robaría tu cartera.- respondí burlonamente, en defensa propia, para parar, aquello que me acometía con tanta fuerza y me avergonzaba a la vez. Shaoran me soltó y me sonrió divertido.

Niña lista.

Quieres dejar de decirme de esa manera… o, yo comenzaré a decirte niño… y no soy muy maternal que digamos.- mal mentí, mientras dejaba su saco colgado en el perchero.

Aja, lo siento señorita Sakura, dispénseme.

Bah.- dije con fingida irritación y después me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina. El no tardó en seguirme los pasos. – te advierto que jamás, eh sido buena para la cocina…

No te preocupes… no soy buen crítico de todas formas.- mencionó, parándose al lado del refrigerador y yo sonreí agradecida mientras sacaba la cena del horno. – Yo sacaré los platos.- dijo él mientras comenzaba a mirar por la puertita al lado de donde estaba parado.

No están ahí, están en esa de allá.- me limité a decir haciendo un gesto de cabeza, a lo que el asintió divertido.

Ya se pusieron de acuerdo de, en donde vamos a hacer la cena de Navidad?- preguntó cuando colocó los platos en la mesa.

Mmm… la verdad lo estuvimos pensando y pues, creo que lo mejor será hacerla aquí.

Estás segura?...

Si, por que lo preguntas, no te agrada la idea.

Me agrada.

Bien, Tomoyo estuvo de acuerdo, creo que solo faltará avisarle a Eriol, puedes avisarle?- Shaoran levantó una ceja y asintió.

Llamaste a mi hermano?- preguntó con lo que pude reconocer, pesar en su voz

Aja, justamente le avisé esta mañana. Que harán tus padres en Navidad Shaoran.- cuestioné ahora yo, ya sentada en la mesa, apunto de comenzar a cenar. El me miró por segundos y luego respondió.

Mi madre y mi padre siempre viajan en Navidad. Supongo que mis hermanas viajarán de igual forma.

Tienes hermanas!?- mi expresión de sorpresa lo hizo sonreír levemente.

Si, nunca te lo había dicho?

No… creo que te habías perdido ese detalle.

Bueno, pues tengo cuatro hermanas.

Cuatro!!!, vaya!!

Si, lo siento, pero no suelo mencionarlo, así que…

En donde viven?- interrumpí con poca delicadeza.

En Hong Kong, con mis padres.

Ah, Hong Kong!!, wow, siempre he querido conocerlo… pero nunca he tenido ni el tiempo, ni el dinero, dicen que es precioso.- admití con una sonrisa apenada.- Son más chicas que tu?

Lo parecen…

O.o??? …. Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunté confundida.

Mis hermanas son más grandes que Ryusuke y yo, pero nunca actúan con respecto a la edad que en realidad tienen.

Oh… que extraño.

Si bueno, así son ellas.- Shaoran se llevó una mano al cabello, y sonrió levemente.- Por cierto, por que tú, no pasarás navidad con tus padres?

Yo?... bueno… ellos están ocupados con unas cosas, así que no creo que sea una buena idea…- dije yo rápidamente. - Tomoyo conoció a alguien.- hablé yo en voz tan baja, que supuse que él tuvo que hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo sobrehumano, para escucharme.

Como?- preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Tomoyo, está saliendo con alguien.- Shaoran pareció entenderlo esta vez, por que pasados unos segundos no dijo nada.

Vaya!...

Lo sé…- corroboré

Eriol es un estúpido.- afirmó mi acompañante con sarcasmo en la voz.

Lo es…

Va a morir en cuando se entere…

Lo hará… que vamos a hacer Shaoran?- el pareció sorprenderse, aunque aún así me miró divertido.

Nosotros??- preguntó al fin de cuentas y yo asentí.

Si, nosotros.

Bueno, no veo que tengamos que hacer nada?... Es problema de ellos, no nuestro.- afirmó al fin apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose después de brazos.

Pero la cena…

Que hay con eso?- Shaoran se detuvo y me miró interrogante .- acaso tuviste la terrible idea de invitarlo Sakura?- preguntó después no queriendo escuchar una respuesta positiva. Yo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y me molesté levemente.

Pues que otra cosa podía haber hecho?!

Oh no.- gimió él – pero en que pensabas, sabiendo que Eriol también vendría?

Bueno, pero yo también tenía que pensar en Tomoyo, por que para recordarte, ella es mi amiga… no querría que estuviera sufriendo Shaoran… que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

No lo sé… supongo que tienes razón… pero aún así… Dios, no quiero ni pensar en como se pondrán las cosas. – dijo entre sorprendido y divertido aún.

Pues, habrá que esperar a ver…

-

-

-

(Shaoran)

En cuanto entre en mi departamento, me dirigí al aparato al lado del sillón de la sala, con pocas ganas, la verdad, ya estaba bastante cansado.

En cuanto el mensaje grabado por mi, en el contestador de llamadas sonó, comencé a pensar en que el día no había estado para nada mal. Recordé a Sakura y sus locuras y no pude más que sonreír divertido, esa niña era una bomba! Con sus ideas ingenuas y sus acciones me dejaba siempre de alguna manera u otra, sorprendido siempre.

Mi pensamientos tomaban en ese instante un rumbo agradable, cuando de pronto, una voz me sacó de ellos…

Una voz que para ser sincero, no me agradaba nada…

_Hola Shaoran querido!!... me extrañas?, bueno, pues si es así, que, obviamente es lo más seguro, te diré, que llegaré la próxima semana!, no te parece increíble?. Como has estado?... espero que estés muy bien!... Por cierto, quería pedirte que me apartes algún día de la próxima semana. En serio quisiera que habláramos un poco de lo que sucedió Shaoran, no quiero que nuestra relación termine así… dame otra oportunidad por favor!... Ya sabes que estoy por completo enamorada de ti, que más quieres?!!... te extraño muchísimo… nos veremos pronto.- _y luego el sonido chocante de sus labios contra el aparato.

Me quedé de piedra en cuanto terminó el mensaje… y cuando pude reaccionar un suspiró cansado salió por mis labios, mientras yo negaba en gesto de desesperación mal contenida.

Maldición!... que esa chica no podía entender lo que significaba terminar una relación?!!

Me regañé mentalmente, necesitaba descanso y rápido, aislarme en estas ocasiones, era lo mejor que yo podía hacer. Y mientras me metía en la bañera, deseaba mentalmente, que la chica desapareciese por completo… ya no la soportaba!!

Miyu… por que tienes que ser siempre tan terca…

-

-

-

(Sakura)

Crees que le falte demasiado?- Tomoyo me miró significativamente, sonrió levemente mientras se inclinaba hacia el horno.

No te alteres Sakura, sabrá delicioso.

Si bueno, eso por que tu me ayudaste en la mayor parte del proceso… Dios soy un asco en esto de las dotes culinarias… Maldición.- dije refiriéndome a la ensalada con terrible aspecto que estaba frente a mi.

Pero no sabe mal Sakura, por que no le pones algo de esto para darle mejor presentación?

Por que no mejor, lo tiro?- opiné yo en un suave murmullo, mientras un mechón de mi cabello, caía por mi hombro lentamente.

Estás loca?... no exageres tanto Sakura, recuerda ser más positiva, todo va a salir bien!.- bufé lentamente y miré a la amatista, con ojos frustrados… si, además, de que, seguramente ella terminaría peleada con Eriol esa noche, la comida era un asco!!... que otra cosa podía salir mal!? – Ponte los zapatos ya Sakura…- me dijo con una sonrisa, y en ese instante, el timbre sonó con fuerza.- yo iré a abrir.

De acuerdo.- contesté a regañadientes para después salir disparada a mi habitación. Pasaron algunos minutos que yo, use para colocarme las sandalias blancas con bastante cuidado. Después eché un vistazo por el espejo y me arregle con cuidado el vestido blanco con vuelo, que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. Me sentía muy extraña con el cabello recogido, en el moño bastante alto que Tomoyo se había dedicado a hacer las ultimas dos horas. Me desesperaban los suaves mechones de cabello que había dejado sueltos, por que no simplemente también los ponía con el resto del cabello? – Bueno, ya estoy lista… o eso creo.- me dije, tomando valor y saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación… pero me sorprendí, no había nadie… que extraño.. – Tomoyo?- llamé… pero, al parecer nadie me escuchó. Me encogí de hombros, tal vez había salido un segundo. De pronto a mi nariz, llegó un olor extraño… oh… no…- La sopa!!- corrí como nunca, tratando de no resbalar con los zapatos hasta llegar a la cocina… Me acerqué a la estufa y le bajé a la lumbre que en ese instante se dedicaba a calentar la sopa que Tomoyo había preparado. Tomé una pala de madera y comencé a darle vueltas al caldo, feliz de que no hubiera sucedido nada con él… y de un momento a otro, me encontré muchísimo más cerca de la base de la estufa que antes, dos brazos se extendieron a mis dos lados, acorralándome contra la misma…- que…

Feliz Navidad.- giré levemente mi rostro, para encontrarme con otro, bastante conocido que se asomaba por mi hombro.

Shaoran!... cuando llegaste?!- pregunté para tratar de desviar la atención que él parecía poner en el rojo de mis mejillas.

Acabo de entrar… Tomoyo se quedó abajo con el tal… ehh… lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre.- dijo el sonriendo levemente, mientras me hacía girar con sus manos en mi cintura.

Ta… Tamaki- san.

Si bueno, él. Sabes, que pensé cuando entré aquí?- preguntó bajando su rostro a la altura del mío, pegando su frente suavemente contra la mía. Sentí la garganta seca, y me di cuenta de que no podía hablar, así que negué suavemente, sin mirarlo. – Pensé que… - su risa grave salió por su garganta y luego, negó sonriendo.- te vas a reír…

No lo haré.- aseguré en voz baja, mientras él se inclinaba aún más… me di cuenta de que, podía escuchar su respirar a la perfección, y de que mi corazón, salió de su ritmo normal, y comenzó a sonar más fuerte y rápido… su mano subió por mi espalda descubierta tan lenta y suavemente que creí que me iba a desmayar por falta de aire…

Sakura, ya entré!!

Me tardé bastante en reaccionar y poder procesar las palabras de Tomoyo, que estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, pero al parecer, a Shaoran no le llevó nada, por que en cuanto escuchó la voz aguda, me soltó suavemente alejándose algunos pasos de mi.

Y cuando yo al fin reaccioné, me volví de nuevo a la estufa, para terminar de revolver la sopa en la olla.

En ese instante Tomoyo entró a la cocina………… con él yo había estado esperando ver desde bastante tiempo ya.

Tamaki, ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga.- presentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, mientras el chico rubio y de deslumbrantes ojos color azul, me miraba sonriendo.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Tamaki Kuno.- dijo el al fin, con voz armoniosa, cuando se adelantó para darme la mano.

Ah… si, hola, yo soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.

Y yo, soy Li Shaoran… Shaoran está bien.- dijo el ambarino, acercándose al rubio con una leve pero amigable sonrisa. Tomoyo pareció contenta de que los dos lo aceptáramos tan bien.

Un gusto Shaoran.

Y que hay de mi!!

La voz aguda nos sacó de nuestra nube y los cuatro nos volvimos a la puerta. Y ahí, con una falda roja, larga y una blusa sin mangas negra, estaba Mei, sonriendo como solo ella sabía hacer.

Mei!- gimió Tomoyo en gesto de felicidad. La aludida asintió y se acercó al grupo, tendiéndole la mano al chico rubio que la miraba sorprendido.

Mucho gusto, soy Mei Ling, es un placer conocerte, Tomoyo, nos ha hablado mucho de ti!

Un gusto también señorita…

Mei, está bien.- después se giró hacia mi, para saludarme de igual forma. – Vaya, estas preciosa Sakura!

Gracias.- respondí levemente sonrojada y ella, me guiñó un ojo con picardía. – Tu también te ves muy bien.- Mei rió suavemente, cosa poco inusitada en ella y se giró para observar al ambarino, que había retrocedido, para apoyarse en la mesa. – tu debes ser…

Shaoran Li…

Cierto, mucho gusto, me sentí mal por no haberte conocido la vez pasada, pero surgió un incidente. – Shaoran le sonrió de manera impresionante, cosa, que pude observar, dejó entre pasmada y sorprendida a la de cabellos negros, y después asintió.

Yo también lo lamento.- afirmó él, y de pronto el timbre sonó.

Yo abriré.- avisó la de ojos marrón, saliendo como bólido hacia la puerta.

Y en ese preciso instante, los nervios me acometieron, solo esperaba que el que entrara por la puerta, fuera Ryusuke y no el chico de ojos zafiro… pero al parecer la suerte nunca me ha sonreído.

Buenas noches.- el tono amable y cortes que pertenecía a la voz de Eriol Hiragizawa me alertó. Mi mirada voló al rostro de Tomoyo, que se había puesto levemente pálido.

Lamentamos haber llegado tarde.- anunció otra voz por detrás del de cabello negro.

Ryusuke!- llamé yo sonriente, mientras él se acercaba a nosotros, con Mei pisándole los talones.

Lo sentimos de verdad, algo le pasó a mi auto.- dijo él, sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba en son de disculpa y plantaba un suave beso en mi mejilla. Fue en ese instante que el de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que había alguien desconocido en el lugar, pero de igual forma que su hermano, se acerco al chico nuevo. – Hola, que tal, Ryusuke Li.- Tamaki, pareció sentirse bien por unos segundos y estrechó la mano del joven frente a él… y yo me fije en ese momento en el rostro de Eriol. Los ojos zafiro miraban a mi amiga con intensidad, y de pronto una sonrisa surgió en su labios, que para ser sincera, pude observar, nos dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, mucho gusto.- se presentó él, inclinándose levemente, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano del rubio, que le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kuno, Kuno Tamaki, se ve que Tomoyo tiene amigos increíbles.- afirmó él, tomando la mano de mi amiga en la suya libre. Eriol asintió y sonrió suavemente.

Si bueno, nosotros también nos alegramos de tenerla como amiga, es una gran chica, y me alegra también que al fin haya encontrado a alguien, para ella.- finalizó el de ojos azules, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio y una súbita mirada a mi amiga, que la rehuyó por completo, aún pálida.

Así que… están listos para recibir sus regalos!!??... por que yo ya quiero los míos!!!- exclamó Mei, haciendo que todos nos alarmáramos. Ryusuke ahogó una risilla, y me ofreció su brazo para llevarme a la sala. Pero antes de que yo pudiera tomarlo, Mei llegó corriendo, llevándose con ella a Eriol y a Ryusuke.

Vamos Tomoyo?- miré a mi amiga, que con los ojos levemente brillantes por alguna razón, asintió tomando la mano de el chico, para después dirigirse a la sala.

Así que… que pensaste cuando entraste aquí Shaoran?- pregunté uniéndomele y parándome frente a él, que me miró divertido.

Pensé en que mi regalo, tal vez debería haber sido unas alas…

Por que?- el ambarino, sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó hasta mi altura.

Por que solo te faltaba eso, para parecer un angelito bajado del cielo Sakura.- me di cuenta de que era una tontería que me sonrojara por algo así, pero no pude evitarlo.

Por que crees que Eriol se portó así?- pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

Por que?... bueno, no lo sé…- admitió mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello.- habrá que esperar para ver que pasa no?- dijo tendiéndome la mano, que yo tome sin mucha renuencia.

Supongo que tienes razón.- acepté, mientras salíamos de la cocina.

Yo siempre tengo razón…- mencionó él con ares de grandeza.

Más bien tienes un ego demasiado grande.- continué.

Si bueno… eso también.- respondió divertido, regalándome una gran sonrisa.

-

-

-

Es mi turno!- gritó Mei Ling, con una sonrisa en los labios de gozo y felicidad.

Bien, en ese caso, yo empezaré- dijo Shaoran que estaba sentado a mi lado, mientras a mi otro lado, estaban Ryusuke y Eriol.

Kyaaa!!! Un regalo de Shaoran!- gimió la de cabellos negros con estrellitas en los ojos. Hasta ese instante habían recibido sus regalos ya, Ryusuke y Tamaki.

Pues, no prometo que sea excelente, puesto que nunca te había visto. – dijo el ambarino mientras se levantaba de su asiento, con el regalo en las manos. Mei ling, se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos al de ojos miel, que solo rió levemente, mientras correspondía el abrazo… y no supe por que… pero me sentí bastante incómoda al presenciar tal escena.

Gracias Shaoran, - después regresó a su asiento y abrió el regalo, envuelto en papel rojo. Los ojos marrones brillaron en cuanto se encontraron con un brazalete de plata.- Vaya!! Gracias en serio Shaoran… no tenías por que haberte molestado… pero… que bueno que lo hiciste.

Me alegra que te haya gustado Mei.- ella asintió en gesto de felicidad, mientras se ponía el brazalete.

Muy bien, sigo yo.- anuncié, poniéndome de pie, y caminé hasta el lugar de mi amiga, dándole mi regalo. Mei me sonrió y lo abrió tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cuando pasó.

Oh Sakura… es muy bello gracias!!- dijo en cuanto sacó el bonito suéter de color negro que yo le había comprado.

No hay de que.

Y que hay de ti, Eriol, que me tienes preparado?- el aludido sonrió por la desenvoltura de la muchacha y le dio un pequeño sobrecito, que ella se dedicó a abrir, sacando de él, dos papeles.

Oh… por…. DIOS!!!!!- gritó ella, tirándose a los brazos del de cabellos negros, que la recibió con una sonrisa. – son las entradas para la final del partido de baseball!!!!!!!!!! Como sabías que me gustaba?

Sakura me lo dijo.- aceptó él señalándome.- te gusto?

Me encantó, mil gracias Eriol…

Bueno, pues, es mi turno ahora- anunció Ryusuke pasándole el regalo a la de cabellos negros, que lo recibió con una sonrisa, para después abrirlo. La caja rosa era de tamaño mediano, y dentro tenía una hermosa bolsa de marca de color gris oscuro.

Wow, es muy linda, gracias Ryusuke.- dijo ella, mandando un beso por el aire en dirección a él, que sonrió divertido.

Hey, esperen falto yo!- dijo Tomoyo, levantándose, con cuidado de no pasar cerca de Eriol. Mei recibió, la bolsa negra de plástico y la abrió.- siento la envoltura, pero no quería que se arrugara.

Es precioso!!, Gracias Tomoyo!- gimió Mei, mientras sacaba un vestido largo de noche, que Tomoyo había hecho para ella. – Muchas gracias por sus regalos!

Bien, en ese caso, sigue Eriol.- el aludido aceptó gustoso y comenzó a recibir regalos, Shaoran, le había comprado una chaqueta negra, Ryusuke le regaló una camisa azul marino, Mei, le regaló un CD de el grupo favorito de Eriol, y yo, le di un libro que me había parecido bastante interesante, para él, quiero decir jeje. Me di cuenta de que Tomoyo, no quería levantarse de su asiento, por lo que me decidí a decir algo, pero Mei Ling habló primero.

Que hay de ti Tomoyo, no le vas a dar nada a Eriol?- la pregunta, nos dejó a todos sin habla, y Tomoyo se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

Yo… lo siento, al parecer lo olvidé en casa. – anunció ella a media voz. Me sentí mal por ella, pero no podía hacer nada.

Oh, no te preocupes Tomoyo- interrumpió Eriol con una sonrisa.- no te sientas mal, no fue a propósito.- dijo él al fin, remarcando con sarcasmo la última frase de la oración, lo que provocó que Tomoyo se sonrojara más aún.

Bueno, pues, es el turno de Tomoyo ahora, entonces.- dijo Mei, señalando a mi amiga, que asintió sin más.

Toma Tomoyo, feliz navidad.- dijo Tamaki, primero que nadie, dándole una bolsa con un estuche de pinturas para dibujo artístico.

Gracias Tamaki, es genial.- opinó ella, mirando la cantidad de pinturas. Después de eso, siguió Shaoran que le regaló una cámara fotográfica, que a Tomoyo le encantó. Luego Mei le dio unos zapatos y Ryusuke le regaló un reloj de pulsera. Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella.

Toma Tomoyo, Feliz Navidad.- dije dándole una caja decorada. Tomoyo la abrió y sonrió a lo que vio.

Gracias Sakura.

Muy bien, sigo yo?- pregunté sentándome en mi lugar de nuevo.

No, yo todavía no le he dado nada a Tomoyo.- Eriol se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella, alargándole una caja.

No tenías por que, en serio.- respondió ella entre molesta y sorprendida, a lo que el zafiro se encogió de hombros. Tomoyo, abrió la caja y de ponto, se olvidó de respirar.

Que es?- preguntó Mei, llena de curiosidad.

Es…- las manos de mi amiga, sacaron lo que era, al parecer, un libro grande, y bastante grueso.- son… todas mis fotografías… como?...

Tienes espacio para las nuevas.- dijo él, con una media sonrisa, que no llegó a sus ojos.- feliz navidad Tomoyo… espero que, seas muy feliz, en serio.- la habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral mientras Tomoyo, no subía la mirada de su regalo.- Ahora sí que es tu turno Sakura.- anunció al fin regresando a su lugar, evitando la mirada curiosa que le enviaba el acompañante de la amatista.

Te importa si soy yo quien te lo da primero Sakura?- la voz de Shaoran me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré al fin de unos segundos.

No, está bien.- respondí ya sonriéndole. Olvidando por un momento lo que recién había sucedido.

De acuerdo.- respondió Shaoran girándose por completo, en el sillón para quedar justo frente a mi y sacó de no se donde, una caja, de tamaño mediano, o tal vez un poco más grande. – Toma, feliz Navidad. – yo sonreí al recibirlo y comencé a abrirlo con cuidado. Algo suave llamó mi atención, y de pronto lo vi. Era un hermosísimo oso de felpa, de color café claro, que sostenía en su bracito derecho, una flor… una linda flor de cerezo.

Es, hermoso Shaoran, gracias.- dije en cuanto tomé entre mis brazos al osito de felpa, y fue en ese instante en que me di cuenta de que algo se había caído. – que es esto?- le pregunté al ambarino, cuando recogí un sobrecito.

Ábrelo.- yo obedecí y lo despegué suavemente, sacando de el, dos papeles… que venían de una agencia de viajes…

Shaoran que…

Me lo dijiste… no recuerdas?- preguntó acercándose un poco más con una sonrisa. – dijiste que siempre habías querido conocer China… bueno, pues, ahí está.- mi mirada se perdió en la miel y de pronto, me vi abrazándolo como frenética.

Dios!!... muchas gracias Shaoran!!!...- el simplemente se rió levemente y me separó de él, segundos después.

Y fue en ese instante que el teléfono sonó. Me levanté a regañadientes, para poder contestar.

Bueno?- comencé en cuanto tomé el auricular.

Sakura?!!- la voz sumamente conocida me hizo temblar…

Ma… mamá?- pregunté sin en realidad querer creerlo.

Por supuesto que soy yo, quien creías!!... como estás amor, que tal están pasándola por allá?

Eh?... ah!... bien, estamos bien mamá.

Me da gusto, pero sabes… te llamo para darte una noticia maravillosa!!! – anunció la voz feliz de mi madre al otro lado del aparato.

Ah, si?... que pasa?

Touya.. Tu hermano, se casa en cuatro días!!!!!- sentí el suelo desaparecer de repente y tuve que apoyarme en la mesita del teléfono.

Ajá??

Y su novia quiere que seas su dama de honor!, así que, tienes que venir Sakura!... hace bastante tiempo que no nos vemos de todas formas, y tu padre ya está preguntando por ti.

Si?- continué yo con los monosilábicos.

Si… así que será bueno, que te vengas mañana… te esperamos entonces?... oye por cierto querida, creo que será bueno que traigas a ese chico del que nos habías hablado, ya sabes, será bueno que nos conozca.- me sentí alarmada y de pronto, las palabras comenzaron a salir rápidamente de mi boca.

El?... ah… no, está muy ocupado…

Pero en navidad?... tiene que venir Sakura… quiero darle el visto bueno de todos modos…

Pero yo… él… mamá, no creo que sea buena idea, que los conozca tan pronto.

Pamplinas corazón… creo que es mejor así… así que te espero te quiero corazón.- y eso fue todo, de pronto, la comunicación se cortó y yo me sentí realmente mal…

Como había llegado a suceder esto?!!

Y lo peor… que haría ahora!!!

-

-

-

N/A: Holassss, fanáticos, como tan??

Espero que estén muy bien, ya salieron de vacas???... bueno, pues a mi me quedan todavía tres semanas de clase, para poder presentar mis exámenes finales… buuuuu ¬¬ terrible verdad?

Bueno, pues, solo espero que les haya gustado este chap… les aburrió??... espero en serio que no!!

Y contándoles que estoy, sumamente triste!!!! Y casi muero de tristeza al enterarme de que ya no van a hacer tercera temporada de TRC… y que en lugar de eso van a hacer unos Ovas… pero que va de eso,,, a la serie?... no les parece horrible!!! Y bueno, yo casi lloro cuando me enteré… así que mi único consuelo, es esperar a que las CLAMP recapaciten!!

Como sea, regresando al fic, de seguro se preguntarán que está pasando con Sakura y lo que dijo su mamá verdad… bueno pues, perdón pero tendrán que esperarse al otro chap, para enterarse!! Si lo sé, soy muy malaaaaaa ¡!!!

Chicos y chicas, he recibidos reviews muy agradables, y estoy contenta de que les haya gustado tanto esta historia hasta ahora… y bueno, espero que les siga gustando mucho.

Pues creo que eso es todo, y me despido, por que ya es tarde y mañana tengo examen de contabilidad… wuak!

Besitos y abrazos para todos!!

La próxima actualización, será su regalo de navidad!! Va?

Himenita: Hola, muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado tu review, en serio es muy lindo saber que te gustó la historia. Por cierto, no te apure, no creo poner lemon de todos modos, supongo que muchos lo prefieren así. Gracias, y besos.

Xime-chan: Jeje, te gustó el beso??... bueno pues, te animará saber que habrá más muy pronto - Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de ti, durante mi casi año ya de ser autora, te quiero un ... espero que te guste el chap!!, tqm.

Celina sosa: hola Celina, muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho. Que bueno que te gustó la parte de Eriol y Tomoyo, la vdd pensé que no iba a ser muy bien recibida, ya sabes, con eso de que es más SyS… pero, no pude contenerme. Respecto a Mei y a Ryusuke… prefiero dejar eso en incógnita, solo por ahora va? Besos.

Samara: No te preocupes Samara chan, todos en un principio, se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, de hecho, recibí varios comentarios al respecto, cosa que me causó gracia, por que ya sabía que iba a suceder eso jeje. Bueno, iré subiendo los chaps, cada tres semanas, y si tengo más tiempo antes va? Saludos!!

Rosh Bernal: Hola!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sube el ánimo sabes?... que bueno que tiene los ingredientes que a ti te gustan!!... y bueno, respecto a mei y Ryusuke, como digo, lo dejaré en incógnita por ahora. Muchos saludos y besos

Cheza A- sakura: No te preocupes… a mi me pasa lo mismo jeje, la escuela abusa Buuuuu ¬ ¬. Bueno, pues me alegra que te haya gustado y que te hayas tomado el tiempo para subir tu comentario, muchas, muchas gracias.

Kiiza: Jeje, si, supongo que tienes razón en eso de que no sea muy grotesco, creo que no soy buena para escribirlo tan directo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, a parte no recibí comentarios a favor… supongo que lo prefieren así… tal vez más adelante pueda hacer algo. Que bueno que te gustó la escena del beso, me alegro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario muchos besos y abrazos, cuidate.

Juchiz: A favor??... que bueno, jeje, es que recibí comentarios, y mucho dicen que mejor no… así que, supongo que por ahora lo dejaré así, tal vez más adelante ponga algo… quien sabe, pero prometo que será lindo va? Gracias por la advertencia, no lo sabía.. o más bien lo había olvidado, jeje, lo tendre en cuenta para la prox. Besos

Sauma sakura: Solo espera, y ya verás!! Jeje, la vdd, ayudar a Tomoyo, no es mi prioridad… la haré sufrir un poco, como ya pudiste ver en este chap… pero bueno, El pobrecito de mi eriol, tmb, está sufriendo, así que, estan a la par jeje. Que bueno que te gusta el fic y gracias por dejar tu review!! Besos y saluditos.

Haruko Hinako: tus deseos son órdenes Haruko chan!!! Jeje, gracias por tu comentario, y como puedes ver, tu sugerencia, la coloqué en este chap, que te parece el novio eh?? Espero que te haya gustado este chap, muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por todo.

Gabyhyatt: Bueno chica, en serio que, me dejas siempre comentarios, pero nunca supe quien eras jeje, hace pco me metí a tu pag, así que no escribes vdd?, solo lees?... bueno, pues para serte sincera, me siento afortunada de que leas mi fic y te tomes el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias, por tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Saludos!!

Ana-chan: Bueno, pues ahí está el chap 7, espero que te haya gustado y que no hayas tenido que esperar demasiado tiempo jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, chica. Saludos y besos.


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

En busca de una idea.

_**(Sakura)**_

Me moví levemente en la cama y traté de respirar pausadamente, pero la verdad era, que no me estaba funcionando para nada.

Había tomado la maldita aspirina, que según lo que decía la caja, me aseguraba un descanso completo sin un mínimo dolor de cabeza… bah! Lo que era la mercadotecnia verdad?

Y es que no era para menos, tal vez casi era un milagro estar acostada en mi cama, sin que un colapso nervioso me hubiera atacado unas horas antes… era tan injusto eso.

En serio… muy, muy injusto…

Y yo no estaba ni remotamente segura de lo que iba a hacer ahora… por que demonios, Touya tenía que casarse en estas fechas… por que ahora??...

Y fue en ese instante en que comencé a pensar seriamente en eso.

Mi odioso hermano, como solía llamarle yo años antes, no tenía siquiera dos años de relación seria con esta chica, que yo, por cierto, no había tenido el "gusto" de conocer. La chica no me desagradaba en cantidades muy grandes… pero algo me traía un muy mal presentimiento… y yo no era muy observadora que digamos, para poder asegurar o al menos pensar algo como eso… aún así, no me agradaba la idea. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, el tiempo no es un factor por demás importante. Mírenme a mi… yo podría ser tomada como un bello y claro ejemplo de la situación.

Y dama de honor??... yo?... pero si ni siquiera me conocía?

Supuse en ese instante que Naoko, también sería dama de honor, me hubiera gustado bastante poder saber que pensaba ella, ya que mi hermana, aunque no vivía en Tomoeda, había tenido la oportunidad de ir varias veces a visitar a mis padres en el último año… cosa, que por cierto yo, había evitado por completo.

Y es aquí donde entra en tema, algo sumamente importante, por que?... se estarán preguntando, no he ido a visitarlos en un poco más de un año?

Y la respuesta en realidad no es difícil para nada… de hecho, creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo y con la decisión que tomé, en cuanto lo diga.

No va para más, mamá siempre había sido demasiado protectora conmigo, y no se diga de mi padre. Pero la verdad??... esto es sumamente relativo en estos momentos.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, como su mismísimo onoma lo dice, mi madre; estuvo poniéndose en contacto unas semanas después de mi pseudo boda. Ella asistió a la misma… así que no tengo que decirlo pero obviamente ella vio todo lo que sucedió, y como era de suponerse, no dejó de llamarme las 24/7 durante algún tiempo significativo. Tal vez pensó que me acometería algún tipo de depresión severa o que tal vez optaría por el suicidio, mi madre siempre había sido demasiado extremista… era algo inimaginable, en serio.

Y aquí es donde llego a mi punto…

Hace exactamente siete meses, recibí una llamada que me alarmó por completo…

Flash Back

No tenía nada, pero absolutamente nada que hacer, ese lo había descrito yo, como un fin de semana poco productivo y bastante tendencioso a la depresión.

Me fijé en el calendario, que cada vez estaba más flaco y opté por hacer algo productivo. Había pasado ya una semana, desde que Tomoyo había ido a hacer las compras de los víveres para mi, algo que normalmente hacíamos las dos, pero viéndome atacada por el insaciable virus del taaaan conocidísimo catarro, tuve que aguardar en cama por tres días enteros, que para ser sincera se llevaron mi paciencia.

Me vestí y al fin decidí hacer lo que me había propuesto… y justo en ese instante, el teléfono sonó con ímpetu desconsiderado.

Me acerqué al identificador de llamadas y un gesto de fastidio cruzó por mis facciones antes de contestar el teléfono.

Hola mamá.- salude con cara de pocos amigos, que yo estaba segura, ella no podía ver. No me juzguen mal, yo amo a mi madre… pero estaba cansándome de lo mismo todos los malditos días.

Hola Cariño, como te encuentras?

Esa, era catalogada como su pregunta matinal. Siempre era lo mismo y yo estaba casi segura de que me sabía el diálogo de la conversación que mantendríamos, casi de memoria.

Estoy perfectamente, justo iba a ir de compras mamá.- tomando sabia partida, imité su siguiente línea…

De compras?!

Si, Tomoyo las hizo la semana pasada y me estoy quedando sin víveres.- iba a hacer una broma con la palabra desnutrición… pera me arrepentí al instante, sabiendo de antemano cual sería la reacción de mi madre.

Oh, comprendo… y, que tal te has sentido últimamente.

Esa, era su segunda pregunta matinal, que abarcaba, supuse yo, mis problemas psicológicos y derivados.

Estoy perfectamente, ya te lo dije no?, que tal esta papá?- pregunté segundos después tratando de llevar la conversación a un tema más salva resguardado.

Preguntando por ti por supuesto………… Y, bien?

Y bien que?- pregunté sin tan siquiera tantear el terreno. La verdad no imaginaba la que se me venía encima.

Ya tomaste la decisión?

Cual decisión?- mi voz sonó con un vago tono de sorpresa.

Vendrás de nuevo a vivir con nosotros un tiempo?, te lo dije la vez pasada que hable contigo mi amor. Creo que será mejor que vengas por acá algún tiempo.

Ah, ya. Lo siento, pero pensé que yo estaba en posición de declinar o aceptar la invitación mamá.

Tu prima me llamó.- no supe en realidad si me escuchó o si no lo hizo, pero mi mente maldijo a la morena por ser tan boca floja, tan fuerte, que dudo que mi madre no lo escuchara. – Dice que no has mejorado querida… no crees que sería mejor si manejaras esa depresión con nuestra ayuda?

Mamá… Sabes que a Tomoyo se le va la lengua muchas veces… estoy bien y me siento bien y mucho menos estoy deprimida.- intente.

Pero, no sales, ni con ella, ni con nadie, ni a ningún lado!- me dijo ella desde el otro lado del aparato, que me provocó una mueca de disgusto.- sabes querida… creo que en serio es una buena idea que vengas.

Mamá… no puedo ir, ni aunque quisiera. Tengo un trabajo al cual acudir, recuerdas?

Si, el trabajo en el que por cierto, tienes muchas personas que hacen TU trabajo.- dijo ella levantando el tono, ya algo molesta por mis evasivas.

Bueno, ellos hacen parte del trabajo y… bueno basta!... mamá, no insistas por favor, no me siento bien para viajar de todas formas.

De acuerdo, no insistiré… pero sigo pensando que sería bueno que salieras con alguien hija…

Mamá, solo hace unos meses IBA a casarme… no puedo simplemente tirar la toalla y ya!

Pero tu prima tiene razón, y ella, parece estar igual de preocupada que yo por las circunstancias. Sakura no puedes estar así por mucho tiempo más, te harás daño.- apreté los labios, para poder contenerme y no dejar salir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Bueno, y que mierda!!!!... yo era la que estaba pasando por la etapa de duelo… NO ellas!!, y si YO quería estar así por tiempo indefinido era MI maldita decisión!!

Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi mamá, en serio, pero… creo que será mejor que deje las cosas así por algún tiempo.- dije suavemente pero terminante, yo marcaba mi punto final y ya! Escuche un suave suspiro salir de sus labios.

Bien, está bien… pero no creas que dejaré que pases así toda tu vida eh?!...

Si mamá- dije con voz cansada yo.

Te llamaré la próxima semana.- me sorprendí bastante de lo que acababa de decir, por que me hablaba a diario normalmente… a que se estaría refiriendo?

Por que, saldrás a alguna parte?

Ah, si. Bueno, tu padre quiere que salgamos unos días, para tomar un descanso. Ya sabes, con todo el trabajo que el pobre tienen en la Universidad, no es para menos.

Vaya, eso es… genial, espero que se diviertan mucho mamá.

Gracias cariño… Pero no lo olvides, no te encuentras a salvo de mi aún.

Si, si, como sea. Salúdame a Touya si lo ves, quieres?

Por supuesto, tu hermano ha estado algo ocupado últimamente, por cierto, no ha venido desde hace una semana a la casa. Pero bueno, ya me las arreglaré para decirle.

Gracias, mamá. Váyanse con cuidado y por favor, por lo que más quieran no hagan tonterías si?- la risa de mi madre sonó con fuerza por el auricular y tuve que separarlo de mi oreja, poniendo al cielo como testigo de aquel acto infantil de parte de mi madre.

Prefiero no prometer nada. Adiós corazón.

Si, adiós mamá.- y colgué.

FIN FLAH BACK

Bueno pues, ese había sido el primer acontecimiento importante que había marcado mi destino… por que? se preguntarán de seguro.

Muy bien, pues voy a explicarlo.

Yo, había recibido solo tres meses después de esa, otra llamada de mi madre. No les voy a mentir, de hecho hubo un tiempo en que pensamientos macabros rondaban mi mente, tramando planes truculentos y todo ese tipo de cosas para poder someterla, cada vez que llamaba a cualquier hora del día.

Sin embargo, mamá siempre hablaba con una serenidad y tranquilidad contagiosa, a la que yo, al final, me veía arrastrada.

Y fue durante esos días, que me puse a pensar severamente, en lo que podía hacer, para que ella dejara de hacer ese tipo de cosas… pero por más que machacaba a mi pobre cerebro no se me ocurría nada, absolutamente.

De hecho, todo pasó sumamente rápido.

Y cuando me di cuenta, ya le estaba contando, acerca de mi cita a ciegas, que al final resultó ser Ryusuke. No dije como se llamaba, por que osea, apenas era la primera vez que lo veía y no pensé que fuera a funcionar de todas formas.

Mamá se emocionó tanto, como una niña pequeña, en su primera vez en el zoológico.

Y repentinamente dejó de llamarme. Digo, no lo cortó por completo, pero ya no me llamaba tan seguido. Supuse que ya estaba menos preocupada por mi, ya que yo, me había decidido a dar el primer paso fuera de la "depresión" en la que ellas me creían.

Y creí sabio, dejar que pensara eso… digo era también por su propio bien, por que además papá estaba apunto de darse un tiro por las cuentas tan altas de teléfono.

Y así fue como se dio mi emocionante farsa yupiii… no.

Y yo no podía hacer nada, y de seguro ustedes no pueden culparme… verdad que no? .

Me revolví de nuevo en la cama, cuando la luz traspasó las cortinas color durazno de mi habitación. Suspiré y cerré los ojos para poder dormir otro rato.

Tenía los nervios de punta, y es que la mentirita me había salido demasiado cara… como demonios le iba a hacer con todo este lío. Y yo estaba por completo segura de que si faltaba a la boda de mi hermano, jamás me lo perdonarían… mucho menos yo, podría perdonármelo. Y si no aparecía el supuesto "novio", YO, estaba frita. Mamá, se daría cuenta de todos modos, por que mi madre es demasiado perceptiva, y yo sabía que eso la haría sentir muy, muy mal…

Pero… que hacer?

Ustedes… que harían en mi lugar?

-

-

-

_**(Tomoyo)**_

Me sequé las manos con la primera toalla que me encontré encima de la mesa de la cocina… Dios, que notable tiradero jeje.

Sakura había venido a charlar conmigo hacía no solo tres horas, y yo me había visto en la necesidad de prepara el almuerzo, que ella se ofreció gentilmente a hacer conmigo.

Bueno y, vas a decirme que te sucede?- le pregunté. Yo la conocía a la perfección y esa mirada pensativa, no me decía nada bueno.

Eh?- pareció salida de su ensoñación y me sonrió levemente.

Te pregunté si vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?

A mi?- se señaló con mirada interrogante y yo hice una mueca de aprehensión.

Nooo, al vecino Sakura. Por supuesto que a ti cabeza de chorlito.

Hey, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan rudos!, de todas formas, no tengo nada importante.- fingió ella tomando las manzanas para poder picarlas bien. Y yo, odiaba profundamente que hiciera eso. Evitarme no le ayudaba en nada!!

Ah, bien, no importa que no sea _importante_ Sak, por que no me lo cuentas?- su mirada captó la mía, y yo sonreí suavemente.

Bueno yo… es que yo…

Tu que?- interrumpí yo con cuidado.

Yoooooooooooooooo… le mentí a mamá.- dijo evasivamente mientras picaba una manzana. Una de mis cejas se alzó como por acto de reflejo y me acerque a ella.

Explícate.- pedí ya cuando estaba a su lado. Su mirada verde se apoyó en mi como si fuera un salvavidas.

Ahhh Tomoyo… lo eché todo a perder. No te lo quise decir ayer, por que todos estaban ocupados con la cena de Navidad… pero… es que, no se que voy a hacer.- gimió un poco en cuanto enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Que pasa?- pregunté alarmada de tanto drama.

Touya se va a casar…- yo asentí lentamente, si bueno eso…

Que Touya que?!!!- sus ojos volaron a los míos mientras trataba de ponerse derecha.

Touya se va a casar.

Si, te oí, pero… como es eso posible, si dices que no lleva mucho tiempo con esa chica… como es que mi primo se va a casar con una tipa a la que a penas conoce.

Eso no importa Tomoyo… recuerda que el tiempo no es un factor importante.

Sí lo es.- sus ojos giraron en un claro acto de impaciencia contra mi y yo me encogí de hombros insinuándola a continuar.

Y yo voy a ir… como dama de honor.

Iras?!! Y como dama de honor?!

Tomoyo!!... puedes dejar de repetir cada maldita cosa que digo! Por el amor de Dios!- me hice para atrás lentamente, y es que eso me había dado a entender, que había una cosa aún peor… pero que podía ser??

Y fuera de eso… hay algo más?- me aventuré yo a preguntar con mirada interrogante. Ella pareció no querer decirlo, pero la vi meditar una vez más.

Si, mamá quiere que lleve a… mi…

A quien?

A mi… "novio"- dijo ella simulando entre comillas la palabra con los dedos. Me quedé de piedra, y no era para menos… de que coños hablaba esta criatura.

QUE, "novio"?

Pues el que le dije a mi madre que tenía.- gimoteo ella dando un leve golpe a la mesa.

Que tu que?!!- y bueno, no hay ni que decirlo, yo quedé sumamente sorprendida con esta declaración… - Y cuando fue exactamente que comenzaste una relación amorosa con alguien, que NO me lo dijiste!- la aprehendí yo alzando la voz a cada palabra.

Arghh… Tomoyo, no lo entiendes?!

Entender que?

Como que, que?!... pues esto!- dijo señalándose con el dedo índice, mientras me miraba afligida. – y es que hablaba tanto conmigo que…

Déjame ver si entendí, de acuerdo?- solo recibí un asentimiento por su parte, pero fue suficiente, así que me decidí a continuar.- Tu, le mentiste a mi tía, diciéndole que tenías un novio.. y solo por que te cansaste de que te llamara?- Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarse lo que estuviera a punto de salir de sus labios.

No es taaan fácil Tomoyo… y sí… le mentí a mamá, por que no quería que se preocupara de esa manera por mi!

Pero… por Dios Sakura!! Es TU madre, es obvio que se preocupe por ti!

Lo sé, pero yo también estaba empezando a cansarme de eso!... tu también la conoces bien Tomoyo, y sabes como puede exagerar las cosas!- continuó ella. Y yo, tuve que darle un poco de razón, al fin y al cabo, sí que conocía a Nadeshiko.

Bueno, y a quien, se puede saber, involucraste en tu liadísima farsa?- pregunte con sorna, que no pareció agradarle nada.

No dije nombres Tomoyo, solo le dije que salía con alguien, ya sabes, desde la primera vez que salí con Ryusuke.- susurró ella apoyándose contra la barra.

Por que no le pides ayuda?- me aventuré después de unos segundos de pensarlo. Los ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos y yo simplemente continué.- pídele que vaya contigo, a pasar unos días y…

Estas loca!!!!???- exclamó ella alterada hasta el cabello.- no puedo pedirle algo así!!, ni siquiera lo conozco Tomoyo…

Bueno, si, pero algo tienes que hacer Sakura, te recuerdo que los novios imaginarios, no existen, ya sabes, con eso de que son _**imaginarios **_- acentué sin tacto alguno.

No me estás ayudando Tomoyo.- apremió ella con tono molesto y yo sonreí divertida.

Ya lo sé… y lo siento, pero… Sakura, que es lo que planeas hacer?

No tengo ni la menor idea Tomoyo, ni la menor idea.

Y nuestra conversación no había ido más lejos de eso, yo la sentía demasiado tensa, como para decir algo, y la verdad, últimamente, yo me había sentido algo sarcástica, así que preferí quedarme callada y no soltar algo que luego me acarreará problemas con la de ojos verdes.

Mi prima acabó por irse unos minutos después de que comimos el almuerzo.

Se veía algo demacrada, así que le propuse dormir una siesta en cuanto llegase a casa.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

De nuevo la pregunta del año rondaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez, sin darle un descanso, y yo no podía hacer nada para detener los nervios que me acometían sin piedad.

Y es que la culpa me estaba tragando viva!

Como suponía Tomoyo que yo fuera a pedirle a Ryu que me ayudara, cuando llevábamos, tantas citas como las tuvieron Daisy y Mickey Mouse!

Y si, tal vez no era algo por lo que hacer tanto drama… en su punto de vista.

Y eso tal vez se debía a que ELLA, no estaba metida en una situación como en la que yo me veía implicada…

Y justo cuando entré por la puerta de mi departamento, comencé a pensar seriamente en rezar alguna oración extraña… digo, solo por si las dudas.

Colgué mi bolso en el percherito al lado de la puerta y me dejé caer con estruendoso ruido, encima del sofá. Mi espalda dolía… no tanto como mi conciencia, pero sí que molestaba!

No estaba ni en lo más mínimo concentrada, cosa que me provocó escuchar el sonidito molesto del teléfono. Por un segundo evalué la posibilidad de dejarlo sonar y sonar, pero gracias al cielo lo pensé dos veces.

Diga?- dije en tono levemente molesto en cuanto tomé el auricular del teléfono en mis manos, con un suspiro de sumisión.

Enojada y tan temprano?- preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, que yo, podría reconocer ya, en cualquier lugar. Dejé salir otro suspiro y me acomodé mejor en el sillón.

No estoy enojada.- murmuré bajito mientras me abrazaba a uno de los cojines de color café.

Sakura, estás bien?- su suave voz, sirvió como detonante de mis pesares y preferí no contestar en ese instante, sabía que la voz saldría quebrada de mis cuerdas vocales.

Yo ehmm…

Que sucede?- escuché un pitido de auto, al otro lado de la bocina, y supuse que apenas estaba en camino a su oficina.- te pasó algo malo?

No, no me pasa nada… muy malo Shaoran.- mis labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa al contestar a su pregunta.

Que quieres decir con eso?, en donde estas?, estás sola?- la serie de interrogantes salieron rápidamente de sus labios y yo me sonreí de nuevo, al escucharlo tan preocupado.

Estoy bien Shaoran, y estoy en casa.- concedí riendo suavemente, gesto que pareció tranquilizarlo por solo unos segundos.

Entonces, que te sucede?

Solo… problemas familiares.- dije con pesadez y reí de nuevo levemente. – lamento preocuparte, supongo que solo estoy sobreexagerando la situación.

Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Bien, esa era la pregunta… y yo no sabía que decir…

Mmm?... Eh, no!, estoy bien así Shaoran, no tienes que hacer nada.- la voz salió por completo fingida, y yo oré unas tres veces, esperando a que él no se diera plena cuenta de eso.

Estas… estás segura?- Dios, que pregunta era esa!!, que no había escuchado mi tono?!! Obvio que no estaba segura, ni de eso ni de nada!

Si, claro. Escucha, tengo que hacer unas cosas que me pidió mamá… luego hablamos si?

Espera Sakura yo…

Adiós!.- me despedí yo como torbellino, colgando el auricular en la base.

Me dejé caer en el sofá por completo acostada, el cojín voló hasta mis rostro y yo lo apreté allí hasta ahogar un grito en la suave tela.

Si… eso sin duda había sido muy poco valiente de mi parte, pero, no pensaba pedirle ayuda a él!

Claro, en ese instante, no sabía lo equivocada, que podía llegar a estar.

-

-

-

_**(Tomoyo)**_

La escuché cerrar la puerta de entrada y suspiré suavemente… sí que se había metido en un buen lío.

Como se le había ocurrido hacer algo así!!

Y mentirle a la tía Nadeshiko, eso era lo más tonto que había escuchado!; Nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Fujitaka podía engañarla, aunque fuera tan despistada como lo era.

Y luego, la maravillosa noticia de que Touya se iba al altar, esa era otra de las tonterías que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar ese día. Como era eso posible?

Touya no era tipo para el compromiso, a parte de que con ese genio que tenía, yo, aún no me enteraba de nadie que estuviera dispuesto a aguantarlo en sus rachas fúricas, como lo hacía ese tal Yukito.

Bueno, eso se escuchó un poco rudo de mi parte, pero, es la verdad!, Touya no podía haber decidido casarse con alguien, solo por que la idea de llevar un lindo traje de noche le pareciera buena, pero tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo solo por que sí. Debía haber sucedido algo… ó, tal vez mi primo, si estaba enamorado de la muchacha esa.

Tomé en mis manos el litro de jugo que había sacado del refrigerador, y lo metí de nuevo en su lugar de origen, sin tomarme demasiado tiempo la tarea.

La bolsa de harina residía en la mesa aún y yo me encaminé para tomarla en mis manos y colocarla en la despensa… quien hubiera previsto lo que sucedió después?... al menos, yo no.

Por que tan pensativa?

Ahhh!!!

Mi exclamación de susto, salió acompañada de harina volando por toda la maldita cocina… de hecho, su cabello azabache, se tornó casi gris…

Hey, no era para tanto.- informó él con voz sarcástica sacudiéndose el cabello, y a mi me dieron ganas, de tirarle toda la bolsa encima!

Que estás haciendo aquí!!?- pregunté furiosa, aventando la bolsa, ya vacía hacia algún lugar lejano. El pareció meditar la pregunta, por que se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mientras yo trataba de no rechinar mis dientes.

Vine a hacerte una pequeña visita.- concedió él, al fin, con su ya tan conocida sonrisa.

Bueno pues……… métete tu visita por donde te quepa, por que no quiero verte!- exclamé sulfurándolo con la mirada, y como niña pequeña di un pisotón en el suelo, tratando de quitar el polvo blanco, que también había caído en mi cabeza.

Solo quería que tuviéramos una conversación, normal, ya sabes como la gente, ci-vi-li-za-da.- tuve que tragarme una exclamación de clara desesperación, pero lo miré con odio contenido.

No quiero tener nada ci-vi-li-za-do contigo!! – dije imitándolo y poniendo mis manos en mi cintura, en pose de todopoderosa.

Si… me doy cuenta.- estuve a punto, de tomar uno de los huevos de la mesa y estrellárselo en la cabeza, pero no quería desperdiciarlos en eso.

Lárgate Eriol!, deja de molestar.- murmuré lo segundo en voz casi ininteligible, y me giré para seguir recogiendo el tiradero en la cocina. Supuse que mi prima, había dejado la puerta abierta cuando había salido y hice girar mis pupilas en son de fastidio.

Pero si yo no molesto a nadie.- aclaró él, acercándose unos pasos a donde yo estaba. – además, pensé que mi presencia, ya no te causaba ningún tipo de emoción.

No lo hace!- admití fingiendo, y es que la verdad, no puedo negar los nervios que me acometieron cuando lo miré por primera vez, hablándome de nuevo, como si nada de lo pasado hubiera sucedido. – tal vez solo afecte al desagrado y repugnancia que siento por ti! Ahora, sal de mi cocina por favor!

O que, llamarás a tu "novio".- sugirió él sarcásticamente.

Pues tal vez lo haga.- amenacé retrocediendo los pasos que él había dado segundos antes. Pero de nada sirvió, vi un rayo de decisión pasar por sus orbes zafiro, y de un momento a otro, yo estaba contra la puerta de la cocina.

No lo harás.- susurró en cuanto mi espalda chocó con la puerta, no demasiado fuerte, pero el aguijonazo pequeño de dolor, atravesó mi columna. Un gemino salió de mi garganta cuando sus dos manos volaron para encerrar mis hombros.

Eriol… que estás haciendo?- mi voz salió casi apretada y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

Ya te lo dije.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, que me sorprendió pudiera salir de sus labios en ese instante.- solo quiero hablar.

Pues me estás lastimando.- murmuré sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Te lo mereces.- me dije a mi misma, que NO había escuchado eso, que posiblemente había escuchado mal. Y mi expresión de total desentendimiento pareció ser suficiente.

Me… me lo merezco?!- traté de zafarme de su amarre, pero todo mi esfuerzo se perdió en vano.

Si, lo mereces, por…- pareció querer buscar una explicación, pero al parecer, no obtuvo nada lo suficientemente bueno.- Por que demonios estás saliendo con ese estúpido?!- el grito que profeso, se acompañó con su puño chocando contra la madera de la puerta. Me volví con un movimiento rápido de reflejo y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Tamaki, NO, es un estúpido.- susurré, cuando al fin las palabras se abrieron paso por mi garganta. Escuché una risa grave, salir de sus labios y me congelé en mi lugar.

Por que estás con él?- su voz fue suave, casi como si tratara de acariciar mi piel. Y un temblor tomó posesión de mi, sin poder evitarlo.

Eso… eso no te incumbe!- traté de deshacerme de su amarre de nuevo, pero igual que la primera vez, fue inútil. – Márchate Eriol!- ordené con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas, pero él, no me soltó, ni siquiera titubeó.

Lo amas?- preguntó acercando su rostro al mío lentamente. La interrogante me tomó por sorpresa, y simplemente, no pude contestar nada, la voz se me cortó en cuanto sus manos tomaron mis mejillas con suavidad.- No, no lo amas.- sus manos eran tan suaves y cálidas que quedé sin ideas cuerdas en el cerebro después de eso. La sonrisa volvió a él con una rapidez incomparable. – Me amas a mi…

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo, y un gemido cortado salió de mi garganta. Estaba indignada!!, pero que demonios se creía?!

Me solté de sus manos con fuerza y lo empujé sin lograr mucho avance.

Argh!! Eriol, eres tan…

Y eso fue todo lo que pude decir.

Sus labios, chocaron contra los míos en un suave y delicioso ataque, que me dejó estática.

Sus brazos viajaron hasta mi cintura y se cerraron alrededor, atrayéndome hacia él con delicadeza, que me hizo perder aire. Pude sentir el calor expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo en cuanto sus labios profundizaron el roce, y mi corazón latir con fuerza, contra mi pecho, que se amoldaba al de él, a la perfección.

Solté un gemido involuntario, cuando su boca capturó mi labio inferior, succionándolo con una lentitud extenuante. Mi equilibrio quedó reducido a nada en ese instante y tuve que apoyarme en él, mis brazos se cerraron al rededor de su cuello y me sentí casi levantar del suelo, cuando me acercó más a él.

No pude explicar la sensación que fluyó en mi interior, cuando sus labios profundizaron aún más, en la cavidad ardiente que era mi boca. Sentí como su lengua, recorría mi labio inferior, para después entrar desesperada entre mis labios.

La exclamación de sorpresa, cuando mi espalda volvió a chocar con la puerta, quedó ahogada en sus labios, y su cuerpo me apretó contra la madera de manera impresionante. Mis manos encontraron las de él y se entrelazaron en un firme pacto y poco después, una de ellas, subió por mi brazo desnudo, hasta mi hombro. Temblé por el solo contacto de nuevo y su mano, se cerró en mi cabello.

Hice mi cuello hacia atrás, a petición de sus labios, que bajando desmesurados por mis mejillas, habían encontrado la piel de mi cuello.

Ah!... Eriol que…- sus labios se cerraron sobre mi piel, succionándola suavemente, y yo gemí de nuevo. Pero fue ahí cuando de pronto, me di cuenta, por que había perdido totalmente la cordura, de qué estaba haciendo. – E- Eriol…- murmuré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no pareció escucharme.- Eriol!!! Basta!

Eh?... que, que sucede?- preguntó levantando su mirada a la mía… por que siempre tenía que hacer las cosas así de difíciles.

Ya, basta.- susurré de nuevo, y me solté de su amarre, a lo que él no se opuso.- deja de hacer esto!!!- sus ojos se agrandaron y su mano, voló a su cabello.

De que estás hablando?!!, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo!

Por que… por que…- mi voz se cortó por completo y sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua…

Tomoyo?... Tomoyo que sucede

Déjame!!, por que no te vas de una vez por todas!- exclamé entrecortadamente, mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. – Eres tú, quien no quiere comprometerse en nada Eriol, y yo no quiero estos estúpidos juegos!

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Y bien?

Tamborilee los dedos encima de la madera de la mesa café, y después me decidí a tomar un sorbo del té que tenía enfrente, sin en realidad quererlo mucho, más bien, solo fue un gesto para ocupar el tiempo, mientras se decidía a hablar.

Y bien que?

Suspiré un poco cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, esa pregunta llevaba saliendo de sus labios durante los últimos cinco minutos… y para ser sincero, ya estaba comenzando a cansarme un poco.

Sakura, corta con eso, no fui al trabajo, para venir a ayudarte!, por que no simplemente me cuentas que te sucede?- el gesto infantil que surgió en su rostro, me hizo gracia, se veía siempre tan linda?

Siento que perdieras el día de trabajo Shaoran… pero en serio que estoy bien.

Bueno, pues si lo estuvieras en serio, yo lo sabría- dije con gesto de superioridad.- vamos Sakura, no soy tan tonto, me duele que me subestimes de esa forma… sé que algo te sucede, por que no me lo quieres decir?- pregunté, volviendo a tomar un sorbo del té. Sus ojos verdes me miraron, tras una capa de leve angustia que se cernía sobre ellos.

Mmm… no es eso, es que yo…- sus ojos mostraron inseguridad, y rápidamente, subió las dos piernas a la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Tu que?- pregunté sonriendo, sin entender aún, a que venía todo esto.

Yo, tuve un pequeño… digamos, ehm, mal entendido?... sí, mal entendido con mi madre.

Que sucedió?- no supe por que, pero justo cuando la interrogué, un leve sonrojo envolvió sus mejillas.

Bueno… Shaoran, en serio, por que no simplemente lo olvidamos, no es como si pudieras hacer algo…- murmuró ella mordiendo su labio inferior levemente, gesto que me llamó bastante la atención… Alá Shaoran, no es momento para esto…

Pruébame…

Eh?... En cinco días es la boda de mi hermano.- la escuché decir lentamente.

Después de año nuevo eh?

Ahá… así que tengo que ir.- bueno, tal vez piensen que soy tonto, o algo parecido, pero aún seguía sin entender, que podía tener eso de malo.

No quieres ir?- pregunté segundos después. Tal vez no le agradaba la idea de ver a su hermano con esa chica en particular. Fruncí el ceño y traté de pensar en una mejor razón que esa.

No es eso.- su cabello voló de un lado a otro cuando negó con la cabeza.

Entonces?

Es que… mamá quiere que yo…

Que tu que?

Que yo… vaya, con alguien.

Alguien?, a que te refiere con eso… alguien como quien?- pregunté de nuevo dejando la taza en el hueco del plato.

Mamá piensa que estoy saliendo con alguien.- terminó ella, dejando salir las palabras tan rápido, que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder entenderlo.

Con… quien?

Con tu hermano.- bajó la mirada, mientras lo que me acababa de decir me sentaba como piedra. Con Ryusuke?

Y por que no mejor le pides ayuda a él, tal vez el sí pueda ayudarte.- me burlé yo, tratando de disfrazar el enfado que sentía bullir de mi interior, con sorna. Sus ojos volaron del suelo a los míos, completamente sorprendidos.

Pero… Fuiste tú el que vino!!!- exclamó ella y yo tenía que admitir que tenía la razón, pero no me importó mucho.

Ah, bien, pues en ese caso, llamaré a mi hermano cuando llegue al departamento.- finalicé yo, sintiéndome mal por alguno motivo, aún desconocido para mi. Me levanté de la mesa y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

Por que estás enfadado?- la pregunta me alcanzó cuando estaba saliendo de la cocina. Sakura se había levantado, y ahora estaba detrás de mi.

No lo estoy.- dije levemente incómodo, cuando me volví.

Da igual. Solo no vayas a llamar a tu hermano, por nada en el mundo vale?- respondió ella dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

De que hablas?, por que no le pides ayuda a él?- pregunté otra vez con el seño fruncido.

Como que por que?... no conozco a Ryusuke lo suficiente como para pedirle un favor de esa magnitud… y sinceramente, no sé que voy a hacer.- la observé pasarme de largo, para luego dirigirse a la sala y sentarse en el sillón.

Bueno, por que no le pides a alguien más que te ayude.- sugerí ya animado en la conversación. Ella me miró con incredulidad reflejada en sus pupilas verdes y negó con una sonrisa leve.

Y a quien podría pedirle ayuda?

No lo sé… que tal, este chico.- respondí, señalándome con los pulgares.

Oh, vamos Shaoran, no es como si pudieras hacerte pasar por mi novio, durante unos días en la boda de mi hermano, y conocer a mi familia…- se detuvo, casi tan rápido, como si se hubiera quemado. El sonrojo no tardó en regresar a sus mejillas.- olvídalo.- murmuró por lo bajo.

Cuando quieres que nos vayamos.- los ojos esmeraldas me miraron con sorpresa súbitamente… Dios, hasta YO estaba sorprendido.

Eh…. EHHHH!!!! Sha… Shaoran… no puedes hablar en serio!!! Es… es año nuevo… y tu tienes que trabajar!! Y… y yo…- la miré sin entender de nuevo.

Vaya… no fuiste tu, la que me lo pidió?

Eh?... Bueno, es que yo… bueno, no hablaba en serio, es solo que, que…- se detuvo en seco y bajo la mirada al suelo, un suspiro dejó sus labios y yo me acerqué un poco.- no quiero molestarte…- susurró aún con la mirada gacha.

No lo haces… de hecho, me parece una idea divertida.- sus ojos volvieron a los míos, y lentamente, la sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios… y yo me di cuanta, de que, haría lo que fuera, por verla sonreír de esa forma.

Divertida?

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Si bueno, divertido no era exactamente el adjetivo, que yo usaría en una situación en donde el nerviosismo y la inseguridad dominaban el ambiente… al menos, de mi parte.

Dejé de observar los copos de nieve cayendo del otro lado de la ventana y traté de respirar pausadamente, tal y como parecía hacerlo él. Y es que… como demonios podía estar tan tranquilo!!??

Por que tenían que sucederme este tipo de cosas.

Me abroché el abrigo en cuanto pasamos el letrero que avisaba nuestro rumbo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí.

Tranquila Sakura.- escuché decirlo. Tan calmado como casi siempre.- no tienes de que preocuparte.

Si bueno, eso dices tu.- susurre por lo bajo y el dejó salir una leve risa de diversión.

Y a ti te va a subir la presión si te sigues tomando las cosas de esa forma. Ya te lo dije no?... saldrá bien.- solté un gritito de desesperación y me hundí en el asiento del deportivo de Shaoran.

Quiero regresar a casa.- gemí, provocándole una risa mayor.

Pues, ya estás aquí.

Miré por la ventana, y por primera vez, después de un viaje de tres horas, no estaba aliviada de haber llegado al lugar indicado.

Bufé con fuerza y me decidí a hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Salí del auto, con los nervios a flor de piel, y Shaoran me siguió de cerca. En cuanto llegamos a la entrada de la casa azul, tomé aire y me aventuré a tocar el timbre.

Solo estaba esperando a ver la cara de mi madre en la puerta, y todo comenzaría.

Pero… de pronto, algo me alarmó…

Eh?... Shaoran!, que haces?

Solo hago mi trabajo.- respondió sarcásticamente, mientras con el brazo alrededor de mi cintura me apretaba contra él, delicadamente. Mis mejillas se calentaron tanto, que se volvieron del color de la grana y gemí internamente. – es una forma, terriblemente buena de pasar mis vacaciones sabes?- estuve a punto de contestarle con el mismo tono, cuando un ruido frente a los dos, nos hizo volvernos a la puerta.

Querida!!

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, salió de la casa, para estrecharme en sus brazos con fuerza, mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aire a duras penas.

Ma… Mamá, estás asfixiándome!

Ah!... lo siento cariño.- se disculpó ella en cuanto me soltó. Justo en ese instante, su mirada recorrió la figura de mi acompañante con un brillo indefinible en sus ojos. – y quien es este joven?

Yo iba a contestar… pero, el se adelantó tomando la mano de mi madre entre las suyas.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, - se presentó, regalándole a mamá una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.- soy el novio de Sakura.- justo dijo esas últimas palabras, su brazo voló a mi cintura de nuevo, dejándome muda.

Vaya… esa semana iba a ser muy, muy larga.

-

-

-

NA: Holassss. Que tal, como tan?

Espero que estén sumamente bien y ya preparados para Navidad!!!

Siento la tardanza con la actualización, pero hace unos días hubo una expocomic… así que estuve viendo algunas series que compre JAJAJAJAJJAJA

Bueno, regresando al fic… si, ya sé que de nuevo no pasó demasiado con SyS, pero tendrán que tener paciencia, por que pues no puedo adelantar lo bueno jeje… pero no se preocupen, ya pronto será!!!

Y bueno con EyT, tal vez se pregunten por que Tomoyo reaccionó así verdad? Bueno, tmb es parte del drama, pero lo que en realidad sucede es que Tomoyo, como ya lo mencionó anteriormente, piensa que Eriol no la quiere en verdad… habrá que hacer algo con ese muchacho no?

Y como sucedió tan poco de SyS, justamente, quiero hacerles saber que los recompensaré con _**un oneshot**_, que por ahí van a ver, es que me da mucha pena que pasen Navidades sin nada de SyS de mi parte, así que este _**oneshot**_es para ustedes!

Mil gracias por sus reviews!!

No saben cuanto me anima leerlos!!

Belén: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Me da gusto que te agrade el fic -! Y por supuesto que voy a continuarlo, no tienes por que preocuparte. Cuidate y gracias.

YreSu: Que tal?, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y pues tienes toda la razón, la situación de Sakura si que es algo comprometedora jeje. Pero bueno, con eso de que SyS, bueno, espero que para el próx chap, ya se decidan a algo jeje. Gracias por tu comentario en serio y Feliz navidad!

YuriKagome: Gracias por las felicitaciones, y trataré de actualizar más rápido. Feliz Navidad y muchos saludos.

Celina Sosa: Que hay chica?! Gusto en verte otra vez -!! Si, ya ves que Tommy, esta saliendo con este chico… a ver si a Eriol se le prende el foco no? Jeje. Gracias por tu comentario Celina-san! Te deseo lo mejor para estas Navidades. Cuidate mucho va?

Shiriko Sakura: Hola Shiriko-san. Déjame decirte que tu comentario me hizo reír bastante jeje. Y pues ya ves que es con Shaoran con el que terminó yendose no?. Y con lo del viaje a China, bueno, todavía falta algo de tiempo, pero espero terminar pronto. Besitos y mis buenos deseos para ti.

Angel Zafiro: Vaya!! Me descubres la historia!! Jeje. Si bueno, como toda madre, de seguro Nadeshiko sí que quiere conocer al "novio" de Sakura. Y bueno, decidí poner la boda de Touya, hasta después de año nuevo… a ver que les parece??. Mil gracias por tu comentario Angel, cuídate mucho y que tengas una feliz Navidad!!!

Samara: Que bueno que te gustó tanto el chap 7, ahora casi no paso nada con SyS, pero por favor, ten paciencia, prometo hacerlo lo más rápido posible va? Cuidate mucho Samara. Feliz Navidad

Turkecitah: Pues sinceramente, te agradezco, te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerla toda y aún dejar un review, que bueno que te gusto la historia, para eso estoy aquí!!... Espero que tengas una muy feliz Navidad! Besos y saludos

Rosh Bernal: Espero que aún tengas la suficiente paciencia, para esperar al otro chap!!, mil gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho! - cuidate mucho Rosh, y que tengas muy lindas Navidades.

Juchiz: Gracias por la suerte… de hecho creo que la voy a necesitar para escribir el sig, chap, por que va a estar un poco movido. Espero estés al pendiente de la actualización. Gracias por tu comentario. Un beso igual de enorme y feliz navidaaaaadddd!!!

Kiiza: Buena noticia??... sobreviví a los exámenes!!! Jeje. Te agradezco mucho tus consejos, de hecho, pude dormir bastante bien!... y por fis, no te enojes conmigo si se me ocurre una idea medio chiflada!!. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, que estudio?, estoy en tercero de preparatoria… voy rumbo a la universidad, que emocion… no. La verdad todavía no sé que hacer con mi vida… alguna sugerencia???... jeje. Cuidate mucho Kiiza-san, y feliz navidad.

Sauma Sakura: Gracias por lo de perfecto!!, vaya, espero que pienses lo mismo de este chap, y que sigas teniendo paciencia, para el prox. Mil gracias por tu comentario. Muchos besos abrazos y buenos deseos.

Himenita: Estás contenta??, bueno, espero en verdad que estés contenta con la actualización, ya sé que el chap no estuvo tan bueno como el pasado, pero paciencia!!!... Gracias por la consolación con eso de las OVAS… pero la verdad aún no me siento del todo bien con respecto al tema… buuuu… Pero bueno, ahí ta tu regalo de Navidad, junto con el oneshot que escribí para mis comentaristas!!! Cuídate muxooo y feliz, feliz navidad.

Cerezitoyingfa: Hola también por allá, y gracias por tu… saludo, te agradezco te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, mil gracias. Saludos.

……. :) : Hola… cual es tu nombre?, bueno jeje, te pondré mientras carita chan. Gracias por tu review, te prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, besos y feliz navidad.

Angeli0 14: Te comprendo con eso de las vacaciones… es triste no?... pero no te apures, por eso existe el KARMA!!!... ehmm.. lo siento jeje. Me pareció una idea excelente esa del regalo eh?... aunque tal vez debas tener cuidado con Tomoyo jeje. Gracias por tu comentario niña. Que te la pases super en Navidad!!

Gabyhyatt: Bueno, tus deseos son órdenes ne?... y que sucedió con Tomoyo y Eriol?... bueno, va a ir tomando forma con el paso de los chaps, así que tendrás que esperar un poco más… paciencia va? Gracia por tu mensaje… cuídate muxooo!! Felices navidades.

_**Besos y Feliz Navidad a todos de:**_

_**Chisaki-chan!!**_


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La familia de mi novia.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Mi primera reacción fue, extrañamente, de nerviosismo, en cuanto me bajé del automóvil y sellé las puertas con los seguros. Sin embargo la visión de mi acompañante, me pudo tranquilizar al tiempo en que la casa azul, no muy grande pero bastante agradable, se abría paso en mi visión.

La seguí de cerca, hasta que los dos llegamos a la puerta de madera, pintada de blanco y adornada ya con algunos detalles Navideños.

Se podía ver que Sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa, y al tocar el timbre de la casa, su mano tembló por completo. Fue en ese instante que la idea me cruzó por la mente, y no perdí tiempo en hacerlo, la verdad, me agradaba bastante la idea.

Eh?... Shaoran, que haces?!

Solo hago mi trabajo.- respondí sarcásticamente, mientras con el brazo alrededor de su cintura la apretaba contra mi, delicadamente.– es una forma, terriblemente buena de pasar mis vacaciones sabes?- dije yo, cuando un ruido frente a los dos, nos hizo volvernos a la puerta.

Querida!!

La que supuse yo, era Nadeshiko Kinomoto, salió de la casa para estrecharla en sus brazos con fuerza. Me sorprendí bastante, la mujer era muy joven, pasaría más como hermana, que como su madre.

Ma… Mamá, estás asfixiándome!

Ah!... lo siento cariño.- se disculpó ella en cuanto la soltó. Justo en ese instante, su mirada me recorrió por completo, acompañada de un brillo indefinible en sus ojos. – y quien es este joven?

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, - me presenté, regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.- soy el novio de Sakura.

El rostro de la mujer frente a nosotros se alteró visiblemente, y una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

Oh, Dios, es un placer conocerte al fin!- gimió ella haciendo hacia atrás su cabello largo, que me recordó por alguna razón, al de Daidouji.- Pero pasen por favor.

Sakura asintió, aún sonrojada por mi anterior acción y yo sonreí en cuanto me interné en la cómoda morada. Nadeshiko se adelantó y Sakura simplemente siguió caminando delante de mi, hasta que llegamos hasta lo que supuse yo, era la cocina.

Su mirada esmeralda voló hasta mi, y sus labios me sonrieron suavemente en una disculpa muda. Yo asentí y me adentré después en la cocina.

Lo que sucedió después, es necesario que lo relate… por que fue una de las pocas veces que me he sorprendido en vida.

Cinco personas estaban en la cocina, y yo, pude observar, como cada una de las miradas se iluminó ante la presencia de mi "amiga".

Sakura!!!

Ese grito, lo profirió una chica, tal vez unos cuatro años más grande que la de ojos verdes. Sentada en uno de los muebles de la cocina, al verla entrar, corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza.

Naoko!...- Sakura parecía sumamente feliz, de estar con su hermana, por que sus ojos brillaban de forma increíble.

Que bueno que ya llegaste, pensé que iba enloquecer con todas estas extrañas personas!!- la risa que tanto me gustaba escuchar, salió de su garganta, mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

Papá!!- El señor Kinomoto avanzó al encuentro de su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, y yo me sentí fuera de lugar… por que no estaba acostumbrado a observar tantas muestras de afecto en tan poco tiempo. Sonreí suavemente mientras los observaba. Sin embargo, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos…

Wow, Hermanita!!!, me trajiste mi regalo de Navidad!!- exclamó Naoko, acercándose a mi rápidamente para abrazarme.

Que?!- mi voz salió apresurada por mi garganta.

Naoko, déjate de bromas, vas a espantar al joven Li.- escuché decir a Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Naoko me sonrió y se separó de mi.

Tu debes ser el novio de Sakura verdad?

Sí, es él.- intervino ahora Sakura.- Papá, Naoko, les presento a Shaoran Li.

Es un placer conocerlos… a todos.- dije con gesto formal, cuando me incliné levemente, frente a los presentes.

No es un encanto?.- preguntó la madre de Sakura con voz aguda, y los dos frente a mi asintieron, cosa que me hizo sonrojar levemente.

Y yo que, soy el perro, o algo similar?- en ese instante, me percaté, de que aún quedaban dos personas en la cocina, junto a la mesa. Miré a la de ojos verdes, que al escuchar esto, rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia esa dirección. Su sonrisa se agrando y corrió hacia esa parte de la cocina.

Touya!!!

Dios, engordaste kilos!!!- exclamó burlonamente él, cuando ella se abrazó con fuerza contra él.

Cállate Touya…- comenzó ella molesta, cuando se separó de él. – y tu, al parecer tu coeficiente intelectual no ha aumentado ni un miligramo.

Me ofendes hermana.- contesto el de ojos azules con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo, esta se desvaneció cuando su hermana, miró a su izquierda.

Ah… Hola.- saludó Sakura suavemente con la mano. La mujer al lado de su hermano, era alta, bastante ostentosa si puedo agregar, su cabello largo y lacio del color del fuego le quedaba bastante bien…………… en su posición de mujer fatal claro.

Tu debes ser Sakura verdad?, es un placer conocerte al fin.- dijo ella sonriendo con fuerza, mientras se acercaba a ella y después de unos breves segundos, la abrazo. Sakura parecía bastante sorprendida por el acto, pero aún así, respondió el saludo suavemente.- Mi nombre es Kaho.

Oh, pues mucho gusto también.- su sonrisa creció levemente y después se volvió hacia mi.

Así que, es tu novio Sakura?- preguntó el de ojos azules, acercándose a mi lentamente, observándome fijamente.

Ah… si. Es Shaoran, Touya.- me limité a inclinarme de la misma forma que antes y el asintió con gesto de fastidio mal disimulado. A comparación de él, su "novia" me miró sonriendo y me saludo con la mano desde su posición.

Por cierto, donde está Yukito?- preguntó la de ojos verdes a su hermano, que se encogió de hombros levemente.

Alguien preguntó por mi?

En ese momento, todos nos volvimos a la puerta de la cocina. Supuse que se trataba del tal Yukito, que entrando por la puerta, saludo a todos los de la familia.

Sakura corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pequeña, hace mucho que no te veía, que tal te encuentras?!- preguntó el de ojos claros, cuando también la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Extrañándote por supuesto!- la sonrisa creció en los labios del tal Yukito y la abrazó más fuerte, cosa que no me agradó mucho.

Siento llegar tarde familia.- siguió él, después de haber soltado a Sakura, y justo en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sus cejas se alzaron en un obvio gesto de sorpresa y sonrió ligeramente al final.- que tenemos aquí?- preguntó luego viendo a Sakura.

Ah, Yukito, él es Shaoran, es mi… mi…

Novio?- la ayudé yo, con sorna en mi voz. Sakura se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió sarcástica.

Si, es mi novio. Shaoran, él es Yukito, es amigo de Touya y de la familia, desde hace muchos años.

Que tal, un gusto Shaoran, está bien si te llamo así?- dijo él, acercándose a mi, para estrechar mi mano. Me sonreí internamente y asentí, estrechando su mano de igual forma.

Pensé que no ibas a venir.- dijo Touya acercándose a él, con los brazos cruzados. El tal Yukito lo miro por unos segundos y luego lo paso de largo.

Se me hizo un poco tarde.- y luego sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigió a Naoko. Al parecer, nadie tomó en cuenta la escena anterior, por que todos seguían platicando como si nada… era yo, o las cosas estaban algo extrañas… no se suponía que era su mejor amigo?.

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente y recorrí con la mirada toda la cocina… y algo me llamó la atención en ese instante. La mirada que la tal Kaho, le estaba echando al chico de cabellos grisáceos, provocó una expresión de sorpresa de mi parte… por que si las miradas mataran…

Touya, no tenemos que irnos ya?- preguntó segundos después la pelirroja sin haberse percatado de mi mirada interrogante.

Que?... pero, Sakura y Yukito acaban de llegar y…

Ya lo sé, y también me da gusto, pero tenemos que ir a ver lo que nos falta de la boda, o sino, jamás terminaremos.- suplicó ella, colgada de su brazo. El de ojos azules asintió renuente y se despidió de todos con la mirada, saliendo después acompañado de la muchacha.

Bueno, es mejor que suban sus cosas a tu habitación Sakura.- dijo la mujer de cabello largo, acercándose a nosotros, mientras acomodaba su cabello. – tal vez quieran descansar por un rato.

Ah, por cierto, donde dormirá Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura a su madre, dejando su bolso en el perchero de la puerta.

Contigo, obviamente.

No fue eso lo que escuché verdad??... de que me perdí?

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Bueno, no hay que decir, más que la siguiente exclamación que proferí, la escuchó todo Tomoeda por completo.

Como dices?!!!!

Si claro, yo, estaba conciente y sabía a la perfección, que mamá, estaba algo…………… loca. Pero jamás imaginé que a tal grado!

Si bueno, verás, tu hermana esta en el cuarto de Touya, por que el suyo es el estudio que estamos remodelando, y me niego a dejar que tu novio duerma en el sofá!, eso no sería agradable, ya sabes como es de incómodo el sofá de la sala.

Oh… no se preocupe, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.- intentó Shaoran, cuando escuchó mi exclamación.

No, no.

Pero mamá!

Nada de peros, ahora, vayan a dejar sus cosas mientras tu hermana y yo preparamos la cena. – No pude hacer nada y en una última petición de ayuda miré a mi padre de soslayo con súplica contenida en mis orbes esmeralda. Pero la sonrisa de él, se agrando y se encogió de hombros.

Si estás tan renuente de que se duerma contigo, por que no lo dejas conmigo en el cuarto de Touya?- me volví hacia mi hermana y la fulminé con la mirada.

No ayudes Naoko.- y tomando de la mano a Shaoran, lo saqué de la cocina.

Yo estaba muy sonrojada, y no podía pensar en nada inteligente que decir, así que preferí quedarme callada, y los dos tomamos las maletas y subimos por la escalera, hacia mi habitación.

Tu casa es muy linda Sakura.- me dijo, en cuanto abrí la puerta azul de mi cuarto. – esta es tu habitación?- yo asentí y después de dejarlo entrar cerré la puerta, no sin antes checar si no venía nadie por las escaleras.

Oh Shaoran, lo lamento tanto!- susurré desesperada cuando me volví a él, que pareció sorprenderse por mi disculpa.

Por que me pides perdón?- preguntó sonriente como siempre, casi como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le hiciera gracia.

Pues… por todo, Dios, esto no puede ser peor.- me lamenté, en cuanto me senté en mi cama.

Te sorprenderías.- me volví de nuevo, dejando mis ojos en los suyos, y de pronto, no pude evitar reírme levemente.

Y bien?... que tal te pareció mi familia?- pregunté sin esperar una respuesta del todo agradable, mi familia podía llegar a ser verdaderamente extraña a veces. Shaoran asintió con una media sonrisa y luego se sentó a mi lado.

Siempre son así de ocurrentes?- preguntó suavemente apoyándose con las manos en el colchón.

La mayor parte del tiempo, si, lo son.- admití yo algo apenada.

Tu hermana me agrada.

Naoko?- cuestioné ávida de curiosidad y el simplemente asintió.

Se ve que es una muy agradable chica eh?

Lo es. Creo que a veces hasta lo es de más.- indiqué yo con gesto de molestia fingida mientras lo miraba sonriendo. – Te agradezco que hagas esto por mi Shaoran.

No me molesta para nada… Por cierto, tu hermano siempre es así de huraño?- inquirió él con sorna.

Si bueno, Touya se especializa en el tema, pero supongo que no le agradas mucho, nunca le ha gustado que salga con chicos.

Y que hay de tu hermana, tiene novio?- preguntó haciendo su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto muy suyo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido por un instante.

Por que te interesa tanto? No se supone que tu, eres mi novio?- a la pregunta, sus ojos miel brillaron y su sonrisa se agrandó, y yo me arrepentí por haber preguntado lo anterior.

Con que los celos te corroen eh? No te preocupes, no sería capaz de mirar a nadie más.- aseguró él mientras tomaba mi mentón suavemente con su mano. De nuevo, el ya conocido temblor me recorrió por completo, y el calor subió a mis mejillas a una velocidad impresionante.- no mientras te tenga conmigo.- susurró finalmente, ya bastante cerca de mi. Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar en ese instante, y la sensación de calor en mi cuerpo crecía más y más a cada segundo.

Y pese a que eso se sentía realmente bien, algo se alarmo dentro de mi, y retomando mi respiración normal, me separé de él suavemente.

Quiero pedirte algo Shaoran.- murmuré, mirando el suelo fijamente.

Que sucede?

No quiero que……………………

Que, que?- preguntó una vez más con expresión seria.

Que te relaciones mucho con ellos.- solté rápidamente. Me sentí realmente mal de pedirle algo así, pero sabía que iba a ser más difícil para mi, si ellos en verdad se encariñaban con él…………… por que todo era una farsa, solo eso.- no sería nada agradable, si llegan a tenerte mucho cariño, por que entonces que sucederá cuando les diga que, bueno, ya sabes………… que terminamos.- continué, acentuando la última palabra, haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Ah… comprendo.- dijo él con una suave sonrisa.

Shaoran mira, yo…

Sakura.- me llamó suavemente desde su posición. Yo lo miré y esperé a que hablara.- somos amigos o no?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero asentí suavemente, y el pareció alegrarse.- así que, si eso es lo que quieres que haga, lo haré.- no pude reprimir la sonrisa que salió de mis labios, como agradecimiento.

Sakura!!, Ya está la cena!- suspiré suavemente en cuanto escuché el llamado de mamá, y Shaoran sonrió divertido.

Que tal cocina tu Madre?

Eh?... ah, no te preocupes, mis dotes culinarios no son por herencia.- dije en cuanto bajamos de nuevo las escaleras.

Me alegro.- confesó con sarcasmo en su voz. Y yo me indigné bastante.

Shaoran!!- gemí golpeando su brazo suavemente.

Hey, solo era una broma!!- hice girar mis pupilas en gesto de fastidio y proseguí mi camino.

-

-

-

Me sentí extraña, cuando la mirada de las cuatro personas en la cocina, residían en mi acompañante y en mi, y no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo.

Había pensado que tal vez, harían esa pregunta, pero no me preocupé demasiado por la situación… a comparación de ese instante.

Por que, ahora sí estaba tensa…

Que podía decir??

Y bien, querida, como fue que se conocieron?- preguntó de nuevo mamá en un suave tono de voz, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su copa.

Ahhh… bueno…- sin poder evitarlo, miré a Shaoran pidiendo algo de ayuda y el sonrió, para después mirar a mi madre.

Daidouji y Eriol nos presentaron.- comenzó él y luego me miró para ver si estaba de acuerdo, yo asentí suavemente.- de hecho, Sakura iba a salir con mi hermano.

Y que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Naoko, con interés reflejado en su mirada café.

Se enamoró del hermano equivocado, por supuesto.- respondió él sin reparos.- no es cierto Sakura?- a su interrogante, volví a asentir, prefería no hablar, no era muy buena con las mentiras.

Pero que lindo!- gimió Naoko, con tono alegre.- Hacen una muy bella pareja si puedo decirlo.- terminó ella. Yo la miré con las mejillas sonrojadas y ella me guiñó un ojo.

Que tal el trabajo?- pregunté tratando de pasar a un tema un poco más seguro para mis nervios, pero de pronto, mi madre negó rápidamente con la cabeza con gesto de preocupación. En ese instante mi hermana me miró con cara de fastidio.

Tengo unas ganas locas de matar a Sato, no tienes ni idea Sakura!

Quien es Sato?

Su editor.- se lamentó mi mamá con cansancio, como si llevara escuchando ese nombre por décadas.- Yoji Sato es el editor de tu hermana Sakura, es un joven muy agradabl…

Es un bestia!!- exclamó Naoko mirando a mamá con obviedad reflejada en sus ojos oscuros.

Por que lo dices Nao?- yo venía usando ese sobrenombre, desde que éramos muy pequeñas, y me gustaba bastante como se escuchaba.

Por que es la verdad!

No es cierto eso Naoko, no seas mal educada, llamando a tu editor de esa manera.- reprendió mamá.

Si bueno, trata de entregar doscientas páginas en dos días, y ya verás como no le seguirás llamando "agradable" – soltó mi hermana, y yo me lamenté internamente.- pero bueno, como sea, no me quiero amargar en este momento. – y luego de una pequeña pausa, miró al de ojos miel.- Y bien Shaoran, eres de Japón?- preguntó sonriendo levemente.

No, nací en Hong Kong, en realidad.- informó él.

Y en que trabajas?

Naoko!!, no seas tan impertinente.- exclamé, algo avergonzada.

No te preocupes Sakura, no creo que le moleste, te molesta Shaoran?

Eh?, no, para nada.- dijo él y pude ver que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.- soy arquitecto

Oh, que bien!

Tienen planes para mañana?- pregunté rápidamente antes de que a mi querida hermana se le ocurriera sacar el repertorio de preguntas personales.

Por que, quieres hacer algo querida?- la voz de papá llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa

No, nada en especial…

Estábamos pensando en ir a almorzar a casa de Yukito, antes de irse hoy, nos invitó.- informó mi madre.

Mamá invitó a Suzumura, Sakura…

Si bueno, ese, era el tema de burla, hacia mi persona.

Suzumura Kenichi, había crecido como nuestro vecino, durante los años que yo viví en casa con mis padres, y yo, me llevaba bien con él. Nunca fuimos los grandes amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero el era un chico muy gracioso, podía catalogarlo como el típico niño nerd de la escuela y bueno, básicamente nadie se juntaba con él, todos decían que porque tenía un aspecto demasiado extraño…

Kenichi, usaba gafas de botella y unos frenos del tamaño de sabe Dios que. Eso en realidad afectaba al autoestima en proporciones mayores, cuando uno entraba a la secundaria, por que es el momento, en que comienzas a fijarte en el sexo opuesto con más obviedad…………… mala suerte que yo era la única que hablaba con él. Lo que provocó que unos meses después, terminara declarándose.

Naoko, siempre estaba burlándose de mi, Touya simplemente hacía caso omiso a la situación, pero a mi hermanita no se le escapaba ni una sola.

Y así fue como llegó el apodo……………… él, según Naoko, era mi admirador, obviamente no tan secreto, el pobre chico llamaba por lo menos dos veces al día a casa… y yo terminé hartándome por supuesto.

- Ah, si?, que tal se encuentra?- conseguí preguntar, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que el de ojos miel me estaba echando.

- Bien, de hecho, hizo migas con Yukito después de que tu te fuiste.- aportó papá, sirviéndose más ensalada.

- Quien es él?- el agua se trabó en mi garganta y tuve que toser levemente, antes de decidirme a contestar la pregunta… supongo que Naoko fue más rápida.

- Es un antiguo admirador de tu querida novia, Shaoran.

- Admirador?- preguntó él, ahora mirándome a mi.

- No!, por supuesto que no… Naoko solo está bromeando, verdad?- mi hermana se encogió de hombros cuando le lancé una fugaz mirada de reproche.

- Pues si yo fuera tu Shaoran… no la perdería de vista.- dijo en cuanto recogió su plato y se dirigió al lavadero con él.

- Naoko!

- Lo tomaré en cuanta, gracias.- la risa grave salió de su garganta y yo me sonrojé.

- Te gustó la cena, querido?- cuestionó después mamá, cuando recogió su plato.

- Si, muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso.- dijo, regalándole una sonrisa. Mi madre asintió feliz y miró a papá.

- Ya ves?... mejor él, que tu.- comenzó ella con la provocación.

- Tendré que congraciarme entonces.- y fue exactamente en el momento, en que mi papá tomó la cintura de mi madre, que Naoko y yo nos miramos exaltadas.

El no muy agradable ruido de las patas de la silla contra el suelo, se hizo escuchar y mis padres me miraron sorprendidos.

- Bueno……………… yo creo, que, será mejor que nos retiremos a dormir. Estamos algo cansados si? Buenas noches.- finalicé yo, cuando Shaoran me siguió.

- Muchas gracias por la cena, buenas noches.

- Pasa querido, buenas noches

- Que pasó allá dentro?- me cuestionó cuando subimos las escaleras.

- La verdad?... prefiero que no lo sepas.

-

-

-

En cuanto entré en el baño para cambiarme, agradecí internamente el hecho de que fuera invierno…

La verdad?

No tenía ninguna pijama decente para verano, y el tener que usar el conjunto morado que Tomoyo había decidido comprarme para los días de invierno, nada anormal, gracias al cielo, me arrancó un suspiro de alivio. Los pantalones sueltos de color lila, y la blusa de manga larga con cuello en V, me iban bastante bien.

Me amarré el cabello en una pequeña cebollita, sin poder evitar que algunos mechones salieran del moño y luego me miré en el espejo…

Dios…………

Los colores subieron a mis mejillas, antes de que yo pudiera golpear mi cabeza contra el mismo espejo…

Y es que el estar en casa, con un novio falso, ya era lo suficientemente estresante, como para tener además que pasar por esto.

Y si, me estaba comportando como una vil cría en desarrollo, pero… no podía evitarlo. Como se suponía que iba a dormir en la misma cama con él??!!... ya dormir en el mismo cuarto era demasiado para mis nervios…

Maldición, maldición, maldición- gemí suavemente.

Y bueno, a mi edad, la mayoría de las personas del género femenino, podrían llamarse expertas en el tema, y tal vez hasta el dormir con alguien representaba…………… nada….

Pero, desgraciadamente ese NO, y lo repito NO era mi caso.

Traté de llevar más aire del necesario a mis pulmones, para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco, aunque estaba plenamente consiente de que no iba a surtir ningún efecto en mi.

De acuerdo.- susurré.- Vamos Sakura, no es nada del otro mundo si?... solo, solo es él.

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y me di cuenta de que decir eso… no me había ayudado en nada…

Y es que ese era el problema…

Solo era él.

-

-

-

Y bueno, después de lo que me parecieron milésimas de segundo, me decidí a salir del baño finalmente.

Que estás haciendo Shaoran?- pregunté en cuanto cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Al parecer el, ya se había terminado de cambiar y ahora estaba haciendo algo con las cobijas de mi cama… que demonios?!

No demoré demasiado en captar cual era su intención…

Te importaría compartir algunas?- preguntó después de volverse a mi, con la camisa a medio poner.

No vas a dormir en el suelo.- afirmé, haciendo uno de mis mechones de cabello hacia atrás. – hace demasiado frío… vas a enfermarte y…

No suelo enfermarme con facilidad.- aceptó luego él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero… ni siquiera hay alfombra!, tendrás que utilizar varias cobijas y luego yo tendría frío, y ninguno de los dos dormiría a gusto……… a mi… no, no me molesta.- mal mentí yo lentamente.- que duermas conmigo.- finalicé yo, con las mejillas como grana. Shaoran alzo sus cejas, con sorpresa y luego sonrió suavemente, mientras se acercaba a mi.

Estás segura?... no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

No lo estaré, quiero decir, la cama es pequeña pero no tanto.- comenté, sin estar muy segura de cual era mi punto en realidad.

Y bueno, de nuevo, quien me entendía?

Pero… no podía dejarlo dormir en el suelo, como iba yo a hacer algo tan poco humano?

Quieres ver una película?- pregunté alzando la vista del suelo cuando la idea me vino a la mente. Era una buena forma de distraerse.

Una película?

Si, ya sabes, las cosas que uno ve de vez en cuando en la televisión.- y solo decir lo anterior, lo pasé de largo y me senté en la cama. El no tardó en seguirme.

Y que se te ocurre?

No lo sé, que tipo de películas te gustan Shaoran? – pregunté, dándome cuenta, de que ese era un detalle de la vida cotidiana, que jamás había discutido con él.

Supongo que sigo el prototipo.- no entendí muy bien que quería decir con eso, y supongo que él se dio cuenta.- me gustan las de acción y aunque no soy muy asiduo a las películas de terror, a comparación de……… otras personas, tengo algunas que me agradan bastante.

No te burles de mi!- exclamé en cuanto entendí su acusación velada.

Y que hay de ti?- preguntó luego, sin hacer caso a mi reclamo.

Mmm……………… la comedia?... creo que si, pero las de acción también me gustan.- acepté, cuando me levanté, para ir al mueble donde tenía todas las películas, un repertorio bastante amplio por cierto.

Y que tienes de bueno entonces?- preguntó cuando se asomó por encima de mi hombro.- está viene bastante de acuerdo al tema no?

Miré hacia el punto, que el estaba señalando en el momento, y la verdad, no pude evitar que la risa saliera por mis labios, al notar el título de la película "La Familia de mi Novia", y sí que venía de acuerdo al tema.

Solo espero en serio que tu padre no sea, como en la película.- bromeo cuando la tomé en mis manos.

No te prometo nada… pero, mejor no te portes mal Shaoran.- y ahora fue él, el que comenzó a reír.

Así que me decidí a poner el DVD, y después de tomar el control, volví a la cama.

De que lado prefieres?- escuché que preguntó.

Eh?... ah, pues, la verdad no había pensado en eso.- respondí suavemente. – pero si no te molesta, tomaré este.- dije señalando el lado derecho de la cama.

De acuerdo.

No esperé a que dijera más, y me metí rápido debajo de las sábanas… no quería arrepentirme de no haberlo dejado dormir en el suelo.

Sentí bastante calor, tomando en cuenta el frío que hacia fuera, cuando él se acostó a mi lado, y la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido minutos antes, se esfumó por completo.

Su hombro rozo el mío suavemente y yo me moví un poco hacia un lado.

Lo siento.- murmuré bajito. El asintió sonriendo, y yo me volví a la televisión, para evitar golpearlo, como se podía reír de mi en un momento como este?

Dejé de pensar en cualquier cosa y me dediqué a ver la película…

Menos mal que estaba entretenida…

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Comencé a sentir bastante lástima por el pobre tipo de la película, yo, ya la había visto varias veces, pero nunca me había puesto en su lugar… supongo que me sentía en… empatía?

Me reí suavemente, la verdad, era que la familia de Sakura, me había agradado bastante. Nadeshiko Kinomoto parecía ser el tipo de madre, que siempre, no importa lo que suceda, esta al pendiente de sus hijos. Y sí que era bastante ocurrente, pero no le llegaba ni al tobillo a Naoko.

La hermana de Sakura, me había llegado a sorprender mucho, por que era totalmente opuesta a ella, y para ser sincero, cuando Sakura me había platicado que su hermana era escritora, así, hubiera sido, la última forma, en que me la hubiera imaginado.

Y su padre, me pareció una muy buena persona……………

Y es que, mi familia no era nada parecida…

Como no sorprenderme?

Estaba ya bastante concentrado en eso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la temperatura había bajado bastante, supuse que las noches eran igual de frías que en Tokio.

La película estaba casi por terminar, y me estaba empezando a dar sueño.

Me volví esperando que ella aun estuviera despierta, pero esperé en vano.

La miré por algunos segundos así………

Dios, por que tenía que ser tan bella?

Mi propio pensamiento me sobresalto y lo único que pude hacer, fue tratar de conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar estupideces… por que me daba cuenta de que si seguía así, pensar en eso no me ayudaría en nada.

-

-

-

(N/A): Hola!!

Bueno, espero en serio, que hayan tenido unas muy bonitas fiestas, y que se la hayan pasado muy bien, que les hayan traído muchos regalos y hayan comido bastante!!

Bueno, regresando al fic, sip, siento mucho, aún no poderles dar lo que desean, pero no puedo adelantarlo, espero lo comprendan chicas, no crean que es por que soy mala, y las quiero hacer sufrir, nop, nada de eso!! -

No pude poner ahora nada de EyT, pero para animarlos, esperen algo bueno para el sig. chap va?

Créanlo que me gustaría poder hacer los capítulos más largos, pero los tengo algo programados, así que, lo siento mucho, pero trataré de actualizar un poco más rápido entonces.

Y bien?, que les pareció eso de que la noviecilla de Touya es Kaho?, les agrada la idea. La verdad es la primera vez que me voy en contra de mis creencias de poner a Yuki y Touya juntos, pero para ser sincera Kaho no me cae nada bien, así que haré algunas locuras esta vez va?

_**Por último, solo quería pedirles, a todos los que me dejan comentarios, que les agradecería mucho, si pudieran dejarme su **__**correo electrónico**__**, ya que es mucho más fácil y rápido, poder contestarles de esa manera.**_

De nuevo, MILLLLLL Y UN MILLON de gracias por sus reviews, nunca pensé poder llegar a los cien!!!

Y estoy super contenta, me dieron un muy lindo regalo de navidad y año nuevo chicas. GRACIAS!!

Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año!

Besitos

Chisaki Kamikaze.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Hola!, como estás, espero que te la hayas pasado super en las fiestas. Bueno, me alegro mucho que te hayas interesado por el fic, gracias por haberlo leído. Y bueno, respecto a eso de si es mi historia o no, pues te diré, orgullosamente que si lo es. En vacaciones de verano estaba viendo la tele, y la idea me llegó de la nada, así que pues ya ves, resulto en esto al final. Espero que sigas leyendo los capítulos, no tengo una idea muy clara de cuantos van a quedar, pero todavía faltan algunos más, así que, paciencia va? Cuidate mucho.

**NaviChan**: Confuso eh?, jeje, si, la verdad es que muchas personas me dijeron eso al principio, pero esa era la idea principal y pues si tenía que ser medio confusa, pero ya ves, al final todo quedó claro no? Que bueno que te gustó el fic, me da gusto. Y bueno, disculpa por no incluir a Ty E en este chap, pero te prometo algo de ellos el prox. Saludos y lo mejor para este año.

**CerezitoyingFa**: Ya está como pediste el chap 9, te gusto?, espero que si, se que está algo corto, pero no podía poner nada más. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade el fic y así que eres nueva en esto?, bueno pues estoy feliz por que hayas decidido leer esta historia, espero que te sobre la paciencia chica!! Gracias por tu comentario, me encantó. Y tmb mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que la historia te siga gustando igual va:)

**Lady Scorpio:** Bueno, que te pareció el chap?, espero que te haya agradado, ya sé que estuvo algo cortito, pero bueno hice lo que se pudo -. Mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia. Cuídate mucho y lo mejor para este año.

**Hanako 14** : Perdón por dejarlo así, me hubiera gustado haber escrito más, pero ya no se pudo. Espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, y que sigas leyéndolo. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y mil gracias por la suerte!! Saludos y lo mejor.

**Shiriko Sakura**: Gracias por los buenos deseos de Navidad, y déjame decirte que tu comentario me causó mucha gracia. De hecho tienes razón con eso de la mamá de Sakura, pero bueno, pocas mamás en el mundo no son así, y la verdad es que con lo que le pasó a la pobre, no iba para menos. Disculpa por no haber puesto nada de EyT, de hecho, no pensé que iba a ser así de aceptada la cosa, pero me da gusto y prometo poner algo de ellos en el prox. Chap. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y espero que el chap, te haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar un poco más rápido si? Cuídate y muchos besos.

**Coppelia in Black**: Que tal chica?, bueno, me alegra mucho, que te hayas animado a leerlo, la verdad yo tmb estoy algo desesperada, por que como que ya los leí todos y pues tampoco he encontrado uno que me guste como antes, últimamente. Mil Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que los igas leyendo. Cuidate mucho y mis mejores deseos para este año nuevo.

**Juchiz:** Que tal anda tu teclado?, espero que ya lo hayan arreglado jeje!, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap, y bueno, que te pareció este? Espero que te haya gustado tmb. Cuidate muchote y un beso grande.

**Rosh Bernal**: Bueno, pues aquí está el otro chap, que te parece?, espero que te haya gustado, estuvo un poco cortito, pero bueno, espero que sigas leyendolo!, cuidate mucho y espero que te la hayas pasado super en tus fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, recibiste muchos regalos?, espero que sí. Bueno, besitos y lo mejor para este año!

**Assilem-chan**: Que tal Melissa, gracias por dejarme tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que tal este?, sé que no psó mucho con los chicos, pero espero poner algo en los sig capitulos va? Cuídate muchote y te mando un beso. Mil gracias y lo mejor para este 2008.

**Kiiza**: Jeje, si bueno, toy chiquitita… no en serio, soy muy pequeñita, entonces todo mundo cree que tengo catorce o trece años… buuu ¬¬ mala suerte!! Y que me dices de ti, que estás estudiando?. Bueno, con eso de las series, te recomiendo una que se llama LovelyComplex… está super cute, como sea jeje. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario Kiiza, espero que este chap tmb te haya gustado. Te mando un beso y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año. -

**Celina Sosa**: Si bueno, los líos de la vida no?

Que tal te pareció este chap, espero que te haya gustado! Algo cortito, pero con mucho cariño para ustedes. Cuidate mucho va?, besitos y lo mejor àra el 2008.

**Yuli Moore**: Que tal?, gracias por haberme dejado tu comentario y que bueno que te animaste a leer el fic, espero no decepcionarte, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo va?. Cuidate mucho y saludos!

**Sauma Sakura:** Sí, bueno, con respecto a Touya, puedes esperar bastante, al igual que con los otros dos perdidos del mundo (SS), que a ver si ya se animan a hacer algo verdad? Espero que el chap te haya gustado tmb. Cuidate mucho y te mando muchos besos y lo mejor para este año!!

**Anac-chan**!: Hola muchachilla, como andas?, bueno, aquí anda la actualización, mil gracias por haberme dejado tu comentario, te lo agradezco mil, y bueno, que tal te pareció que desempeñó su papel el lindisimo de Shao? Te gusto el chap, espero que si. Gracias por tu comentario con el oneshot. Cuidate mucho va?, besitos y muchos saludos.

**Mara**: Un lemon?? …… si bueno, hace algunos caps, les pregunté si querían lemon, pero la mayoría me dijo que no, pero no te apures, aún estoy pensando en la posibilidad jeje, de poner algo así, pero obviamente más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario Mara. Cuidate mucho.

**Himenita**: Como me iba a ir, sin contestarte antes eh?, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y que bueno que te gusto tu regalillo, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Espero que puedas mandarme tu correo electrónico, me encantaría tenerlo. Gracias por todo un besote y lo mejor para este año.

**Gabyhyatt**: Si…. yo tmb espero poder arreglar las cosas en fa. Gracias por tu comentario niña, que bueno que te gustó el chap, y espero que esté tmb te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y muchos besos.

**Belén:** Bueno, pues aquí tienes la actualización!, gracias por dejar tu comentario, y espero que este chap te haya gustado. Te mando saludos y lo mejor para este año!

**YreSu**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, que bueno que te animaste a leerlo, espero que lo sigas y que este chap tmb te haya gustado. Cuidate muchote!

**YuriKagome**: Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización, que te pareció?, espero que te haya gustado niña. Gracias por tu comentario! Muchos saludos y lo mejor para este 2008.


	9. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Apariencias que engañan.

_**(Tomoyo)**_

La llave, entró correctamente en la cerradura y con un pequeño clic, la puerta de entrada principal se abrió, para dejarme paso a mi ya bastante ordenado departamento.

Y sí que estaba bastante ordenado, sin tener en realidad mucho que hacer (o pensando que tal vez esa era la situación) me había decidido a ordenar mi departamento, que había permanecido por ya algún tiempo de cabeza, por completo.

Me sorprendí bastante del resultado obtenido, y es que últimamente había tratado de hacer algo parecido, pero mi voluntad siempre terminaba siendo arrojada a algún lugar lejano de la primera cosa que parecía recoger del suelo.

Yo no estaba para nada habituada al desorden, pero al parecer, después de la situación tan traumática por la que había tenido que pasar, por ya algunos días, el desorden en mi departamento, se había convertido en algo absolutamente inevitable.

Y es que, yo aún no podía comprender, como algo así, podía llegar a afectarme a tal grado… aún no comprendía como él, podía hacerme esto, a mi!!, la mujer más organizada en la faz de la tierra!

Y eso me purgaba, como no tienen idea.

El hecho de que se hubiera apoderado, de cada uno de mis pensamientos y de cada una de mis malditas acciones, me tenía pendiente de un hilo!

Por que, era una absoluta verdad, que no podía dar más de cinco pasos, sin que mi mente volviera a él, como obsesionada con el daño mental que eso me causaba.

Masoquista?... tal vez.

Pero sé, que por más que lo intente, aún, por más que lo quiera, mi mente, y mi corazón seguirán igual, así como sé a la perfección, que pase lo que pase, las cosas no van a cambiar, ni para mi, ni para él… por que simplemente…

No estábamos destinados a estar juntos…

Es una triste hipótesis, pero tomando en cuenta la evidencia, no puedo pensar menos…

El no me amaba… yo estaba más que segura de eso…

Parecía, tal vez, concediéndome un poco de crédito, estar algo celoso cuando yo salí con Tamaki… pero, de eso, al amor, había como un millón de kilómetros de diferencia…

Y eso era lo peor, ya que en un arrebato de celos, o por uno similar, yo había llegado a resguardar una pequeña pizca de esperanza dentro de mi interior…

Pero para ser sincera, no había servido de mucho…

Encendí la luz, para poder ver exactamente en donde estaba, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, de hecho, en ese instante, mi mente estaba ocupada por pensamientos diferentes… lo único que quería hacer, era irme a la cama a la voz de ya, por que el dolor de cabeza no parecía querer dejar de forcejear conmigo, y yo estaba más que cansada.

Estuve, a punto de prender la máquina de mensajes, pero en cuanto me dirigí al teléfono me arrepentí sobremanera, ya que, aunque no pude llegar a oprimir el botón de encendido, pude alcanzar a ver el número de mensajes de voz… que eran bastantes…

Tal vez quieran adivinar de quien?...

Eriol, me había estado llamando últimamente como si se le fuera la vida en ello, de hecho, los últimos tres días, el teléfono había sonado más de lo que había sonado en tres meses…

Pero para ser completamente sincera, no tenía el menor interés en hablar con él… o eso me hacía creer a mi misma.

Y dolía… dolía mucho, no poder escuchar ya su voz, ni sus pesadas bromas, que eran parte del carácter que yo amaba…

Por que en serio que lo amaba demasiado…

Pero tal vez era demasiado testaruda como para aceptar algo así, en un momento tan poco indicado… De nada me servía de todos modos, el aceptarlo no me iba a ayudar… por que las cosas ya estaban decididas.

Y yo ya me había dado por vencida.

No presté demasiada atención a nada más, mientras caminaba ágilmente hacia mi dormitorio, y aunque, el subir los tres pisos anteriores me hubiera costado mucho más de lo normal, me forcé a llegar a mi cuarto.

Tiré el bolso encima del sillón de mi recámara y me dejé caer en la cama, arrugando la mayor parte de la colcha que me servía de soporte en ese instante…

Mi mirada se perdió por un segundo en la mesita de al lado, en donde el reloj, no actuando muy agraciadamente, marcaba las doce de la noche ya. Era bastante tarde y no creí soportar más tiempo con los ojos abiertos…

Solo lo creí…

Por que en ese mismo instante, algo extraño sucedió…

Algo que yo habría catalogado de "acontecimiento inesperado"

Muy inesperado si puedo agregar.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Comencé a pensar si tal vez fuera una buena idea eso de la salida familiar…

A decir verdad no me entusiasmaba tanto como pensaba, tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo podría salir mal… y yo no podía arriesgarme a esa posibilidad.

Si embargo, sabía que por más que lo intentara, ya estaba dicho y por ende, más que hecho.

Me balancee suavemente, cuando el automóvil de papá giró a la izquierda, y no pude evitar chocar con el de ojos miel.

Shaoran se volvió para mirarme y me sonrió suavemente cuando yo pedí disculpas, cosa que me costo bastante trabajo, por que algo extraño estaba sucediendo… algo que en realidad no me gustaba nada…

Me había dado cuenta de que mis mejillas se volvían del color de la grana con más frecuencia que antes… y con mucha más facilidad que antes…

Y eso no me gustaba, me hacía sentirme muy incómoda, por que, al parecer, el parecía darse cuenta y simplemente se sonreía… por que tenía que hacer eso cada vez que yo me sentía apenada?!!

Suspiré suavemente en cuanto me volví a la ventana de nuevo y recargando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo, comencé a pensar en lo que mi mente necesitaba trabajar y dejarme de estupideces… Y lo que mi mente necesitaba trabajar, era en específico, el evento por el que mi familia iba a pasar en menos de cuatro días…

Menos de cuatro días!!

No había caído en la cuenta exactamente de lo rápido que sucedían las cosas hasta ese instante.

Y yo no estaba muy segura de querer aceptarlo, por que sí, Touya era bastante molesto, y si, antes de esta chica jamás había salido con nadie más, y sí, necesitaba un tiempo para él, después de haber dedicado su vida, o casi todo lo que llevaba de ella a su trabajo, pero…

Por qué, había tenido que hacerlo tan rápidamente, por que ella?

No es que no me agradara, de hecho, yo no podía asegurar eso, por que ni siquiera la conocía, pero aún así… algo era extraño, ella no era lo que yo había esperado. Supongo que mi ideal de cuñada siempre se expresaba en mi mente como alguien como mamá o tal vez Tomoyo………… y quizá… bueno, definitivamente no alguien como Naoko…… pero eso no significaba nada… era él el que tenía que decidir ciertamente, y yo tendría que darle una oportunidad a esta chica… quiero decir, no sería justo de mi parte juzgarla antes de conocerla bien no?

El motor rechinó con suavidad y yo bufé en cuanto Naoko me miró con burla en sus ojos cafés. Tuve que poner al cielo como testigo de la estupidez de mi hermana y luego, me decidí a seguirle el paso a mi "novio" que también había salido ya del auto.

La casa de Yuki, sigue igual eh?- observé cuando al fin nos acercamos a la linda y bastante tradicional casa que Yukito ocupaba desde hacía más de diez años.

Si, hace algunos meses Touya y el trabajaron en la remodelación.

Ah, si?

Si, la pintaron de nuevo, por que al parecer ya le pesaban los años.- continuó Naoko antes de que mamá pudiera aclararme las cosas.

No se decidieron por colores nuevos?

Mmm, pues Yuki lo pensó mucho, pero después no le agradó la idea de cambiar los colores.- se detuvo cuando al fin estuvimos frente a la puerta de entrada. Mi padre, fue el que ahora tocó el timbre de la casa, y no después de mucho, un sonriente Yukito nos abrió la puerta.

Pensé que ya no vendrían.

No exageres, acabamos de llegar.- contempló Naoko, adentrándose en el lugar para saludar al de cabellos claros.

Ya está Touya aquí?- preguntó mamá ahora que ella había seguido el paso de Naoko.

Touya… no, aún no llegan, pero podemos esperar unos minutos más, la comida todavía no está terminada.

Mucho trabajo Yukito?- quiso saber papá.

No, de hecho con la ayuda de Kenichi, todo ha sido más rápido… Shaoran, hola, que bueno que vienes!

El de ojos miel, que hasta ese instante había permanecido con el entrecejo fruncido justo a mi lado, pareció sacado de su ensoñación y respondió con una leve sonrisa al saludo de Yukito.

Gracias por haberme invitado también.

Yukito asintió y nos dejó pasar por la puerta y no tardamos en seguir a mis padres que se habían dirigido a la cocina.

No puedo en realidad describir, cual fue mi reacción cuando entré en la cocina…

Por que la sorpresa me invadió por completo.

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Lo miré de arriba abajo con ojos escrutadores, sabiendo de antemano, que aquél, que estaba frente a mi, y que al parecer aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, por estar bastante ocupado observando a la de ojos esmeralda, era, en efecto, el hombre con el que había estado esperando encontrarme.

Me di cuenta de que la mitad de los presentes, había quedado en silencio al observar el aspecto de sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura… por que demonios nadie decía nada?!

Los ojos azules se agrandaron cuando la vieron entrar por la cocina y yo maldije internamente el hecho de que ella fuera tan despistada, por que al parecer no se daba cuenta de que el tipo la estaba casi devorando con la mirada, clavada en la suya verde… y eso no me agradó para nada.

Gruñí levemente sin que en realidad, ninguno se percatara de la acción.

Sakura, que gusto verte!-

Oh, de acuerdo… ESO era demasiado obvio!!!

Sentí que mis manos se cerraban fuertemente haciendo puño y traté de no descuartizar al tipo, que se había pasado de listo y había tomado en sus brazos delicadamente a Sakura. Ella pareció bastante sorprendida por unos segundos pero luego sonrió levemente, sin poder evitar que el sonrojo creciera en sus mejillas…

Hola Ken… que tal?

Su voz salió casi como en un susurro y yo me sentí aún más enfadado que antes.

Por que no habías venido?- preguntó separándose de ella suavemente, pero no soltó sus manos, acto que no pasó desapercibido para mi.

Eh?... ah, bueno es que yo… había tenido bastante trabajo y… si, eso.- terminó ella frunciendo el ceño suavemente, sin estar muy segura de que contestar.

Ya veo. Pero me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, esperaba que llegaras con ansia… tal vez podamos salir…

Aclaré mi garganta y fue en ese instante que al parecer, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía… supongo que todos, menos Sakura claro… y es que yo estaba enfadado…

Y tu quien eres?- preguntó el de ojos azules cuando escuchó mi muestra de desacuerdo… y aún seguía sin soltarla…. Maldición!!, quien diantres se creía?!

Lo siento, pero sucede que en este instante… estás tratando de cortejar a _mi_ novia.

Shaoran!!

La voz de Sakura salió casi a fuerzas pero yo no me inmuté, ni siquiera separé mis ojos de los azules frente a mi.

Y temo que eso no me agrada en lo absoluto. – finalicé con una sonrisa fingida. El tipo frente a mi sonrió de igual forma, mostrando su estúpida cara de modelito mal pagado.

Ah… eh yo…- intentó Sakura suavemente – el es Shaoran Li es mi… mi novio Ken.

Oh!...- la voz de él fue tan fingida que me sorprendió que hubiera tenido las agallas para decir algo.- no sabía que tenías novio Sak, perdona. Yo soy Suzumura Kenichi, un gusto.- comenzó él avanzando dos pasos hacia mi para poder estrechar mi mano.

Li Shaoran.- gruñí yo, tomando de mala gana su mano.

Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen, podemos comenzar a servir la comida!- exclamó Naoko con gracia, como si todo el espectáculo la divirtiera.

Creo que es una buena idea.- congenió Nadeshiko ampliando la sonrisa que había aparecido por segundos antes.

Me ayudas a arreglar la mesa del comedor Naoko?- preguntó Tsukishiro a la de ojos cafés, que asintió simplemente y salió con él de la cocina, seguidos de los esposos Kinomoto y Suzumura.

Me adelanté algunos pasos, hasta quedar justo detrás de Sakura y rodee su cintura suavemente, con una expresión divertida, al ver su rostro sonrojado y apenado por mi acción.

Que haces?- susurró, después de haber brincado por la sorpresa al sentir mi brazo deslizándose hasta acercarla a mi.

Solo represento mi papel.- sugería divertido. Sakura se volvió en mi abrazo y puso las manos sobre mis hombros.

Bueno… pero no tienes que ser tan…

Posesivo?- pregunté suavemente bajando hasta su altura, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

Sakura miró evasivamente hacia la puerta de la cocina y trató de soltarse de mi abrazo, pero justo en ese instante, la apreté más contra mi, dejando caer suavemente mi frente sobre la suya.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Y sí, bueno, para ser sincera, yo me había sentido bastante extraña al encontrarme con Ken… más bien haberlo encontrado así…

Estaba bastante cambiado, a decir verdad no tenía nada que ver con el niño que había sido alguna vez, quiero decir, yo no hubiera podido reconocerlo nunca.

Y la sorpresa me embargó cuando él me abrazó, no había estado segura de que hacer, pero…

Ese abrazo no se asemejaba en nada al que Shaoran me tenía sometida en ese instante.

Mi aliento se había detenido considerablemente y mi corazón había salido palpitando como loco… Dios… que me sucedía?

Intenté separarme de nuevo, supuse que me iba a quedar sin aire en poco tiempo y no podía seguir tan cerca de él…

Sus brazos se ciñeron de nuevo sobre mi cintura y yo no pude reprimir el dejar salir un suave gemido del interior de mi garganta.

Estás jugando con fuego niña.- susurró suavemente contra mi oído.- y eso… es muy, muy peligroso.

Las palabras acariciaron mi piel y yo arquee suavemente la espalda… que quería decir con eso?

Sha… Shaoran… yo.- mi voz estaba muy apagada, apenas yo podía entenderme, sin embargo de un momento a otro me vi alejada de su abrazo y sus ojos me miraron de nuevo penetrantes.

Tenemos que ayudar a tus padres, vamos.- y sin esperar mi respuesta, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y salimos al comedor…

-

-

-

_**(Tomoyo)**_

Pestañee las veces que mis ojos lo permitieron creyendo que tal vez aquello que yo había escuchado hubiera sido una mala jugada de mi subconsciente… o tal vez algún tipo de visión, causada por el sueño que había logrado apoderarse de mi, solo segundos antes..

Pero de nuevo escuché algo similar…

TOMOYO!!!

Me levanté de la cama y miré hacia todos lados, bueno, era obvio que la voz no venía desde adentro, pero algo en mi, de pronto se había alterado de una manera sorprendente.

Me levanté de la cama, y di dos pasos lentos…

Me sentía completamente insegura, pero ávida de curiosidad también.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo que separaba mi recámara del resto del departamento y de nuevo lo escuché…

TOMOYO!!!

Mis piernas tuvieron que aumentar la velocidad, hasta que al fin, alcanzaron su objetivo.

Me sentí correr cuando llegué justamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Fruncí el ceño en señal de fastidio cuando la ventana se rehusó a abrirse, y después de algún esfuerzo de más, logré tirar del vidrio, para poder pasar al balcón que daba al estacionamiento.

Y lo que vi, me dejó muy asombrada y algo confundida.

Por que justamente, la persona en la que venía pensando desde hacía días, estaba a unos metros debajo de mi.

Tomoyo!

Eriol?... que demonios estás haciendo aquí!?- gemí yo, dándome cuenta solo en ese instante, que la mayoría de los vecinos deberían ya de haberse despertado con el escándalo.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Son las doce de la noche Eriol, tienes idea de lo estúpido que suenas?!- intenté yo dejando salir toda mi furia.

Necesito hablarte!

No grites…- reprendí suavemente desde mi altura, tratando de terminar con el circo.

No voy a irme hasta que no me dejes hablar!- exclamó él pasando su mano por su cabello, en gesto de desesperación.- no has respondido ninguna de mis llamadas!

Y no iba a hacerlo.- murmuré, todavía preocupada de que mis vecinos salieran a hacerme participe de sus quejas.- para que estás aquí de todas formas?

Ya te lo dije.. yo, necesito hablarte.

Bueno, pues si tantas ganas tienes de decirme… lo que sea que quieres decir, pues hazlo!- exclamé alzando la voz por primera vez, desde que comenzara a hablar con él.

Sentí el viento entrar por cada poro de mi cuerpo y un escalofrío me recorrió.

No, te lo diré de frente.

Eso no me gustó para nada como sonó. Me mordí el labio inferior y gemí interiormente.

Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo Eriol, vete de una vez, o llamaré a los guardias…- y tomando una bocanada de aire proseguí.- no tengo interés en saber que es lo que quieres decir, así que te agradecería mucho que te fueras.

Llámalos entonces, por que yo de aquí no me muevo!

Deja de hacer tonterías, por favor, solo vete!- insistí yo tratando de resistir al deseo de verlo frente a mi de nuevo.

No!, no voy a irme! Tomoyo yo….

Lo que iba él a decir, nunca llegó a mi, por que justamente en ese instante, un gemido salió de sus labios…

Y una pequeña exclamación de terror de los míos…

Cuando el guardia lo golpeo justo en el estómago.

No tenga cuidado señorita Daidouji!... Lo sacaré de aquí cuanto antes!- exclamó el guardia con voz grave mirando hacia mi balcón.

Eriol!!- exclamé cuando ahora el de ojos zafiro, había hecho chocar su puño contra la mejilla del guardia de seguridad, que había caído al suelo por falta de equilibrio con el golpe.

Tomoyo yo…

Y de nuevo lo mismo, el guardia había recuperado el suelo y ahora arremetía contra el albino con un golpe seco hacia su nariz.

La exclamación de dolor del de sangrante nariz, no pudo sacarme de mis pensamientos…

Por que?... por que estaba ahí?, por que no podía dejarme en paz por una vez… permitirme olvidarlo!... por que no podía hacerlo?! Por que peleaba con el otro hombre, solo para poder hablar conmigo?

Oiga!!, suelte al chico!!, no ve que está tratando de decir algo?

Esa oración me dejó seca…

Me volví lentamente a mi izquierda y me sonrojé al ver varias cabezas asomadas por las ventanas, todas curiosas y todas asombradas y sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo.

Hey muchacha, no vas a hacer algo?- preguntó una ancianita por encima de mi.

Eh?!- esa palabra monosilábica había salido de mis labios, sin todavía entender de que me había perdido… estaba como ausente, y mi voz se había trabado en mi garganta, al ver el último golpe que el hombre de café le propinaba a quien yo amaba… a mi Eriol…

Mi corazón latió desbordado cuando al fin pude decir palabra…

E- Eriol…- murmuré quedamente.- Basta!!, ya déjelo por favor!- exclamé en voz alta y el guardia me miró de nuevo.- No le haga daño!

Con un rápido movimiento, crucé el balcón de nuevo hacia la casa y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada para lograr abrirla con manos temblorosas y lanzarme escaleras abajo sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La puerta de seguridad se alzaba a solo unos pasos de mi, y me sentí liberada cuando al fin pude salir a la calle, pero esa sensación duró poco.

Casi tan rápido como mi corazón había acelerado, había dejado de latir… hasta yo misma había perdido el aliento. Después de haber corrido el maratón, ahora mis piernas no querían moverse…

Me di cuenta de que no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarme…

Por que sabía perfectamente a que me estaba exponiendo…

Pero no pude soportar el verlo tan lejos de mi…

Eriol!!- avancé rápidamente lo últimos pasos en medio de nosotros y me hinqué a su lado.- Eriol, estás bien?

Él se incorporó levemente todavía con la mano en la nariz y cuando estuvo casi a mi altura se sonrió mirándome fijamente…

Si bueno… nada que una cirugía reconstructiva no pueda mejorar.

Estás sangrando!- gemí tomando su rostro entre mis manos.- Eres un estúpido Eriol… como se te ocurrió hacer semejante tontería?!

Necesitaba hablar contigo Tomoyo.- su mirada de pronto se volvió tan penetrante, que yo tuve que volver el rostro hacia otro lado.

Bueno ya va… - murmuré encogiéndome de hombros y me levanté, ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Vas a curarme?- preguntó cuando abrí la puerta de seguridad y comenzamos a subir los escalones.

No abuses de mi paciencia.- intenté sonar algo molesta, pero más bien, pareció una súplica, y no volvimos a hablar hasta llegar al departamento.

Gracias.- me dijo cuando lo ayudé a sentarse en el sillón y después fui por una toalla mojada.

Me senté a su lado cuando regresé a la sala y el recostó su cabeza en el filo del sillón, mientras yo limpiaba la sangre que le resbalaba aún de la nariz.

Tu guardia tiene muy buen brazo sabes?

Si… es por eso que lo contraté.- respondí con tono irónico y el rió suavemente. Me detuve al escuchar el sonido grave de su risa… hacía ya tiempo que no la escuchaba y me sentí extraña.

Bueno, merecía ese golpe no es cierto?- preguntó en cuanto dejó de reír.

Yo no he dicho nada.- susurré quitando los últimos residuos de la sustancia roj, que parecía haber dejado de salir de su nariz.

No… pero te conozco demasiado bien Tomoyo… no necesito que lo digas.- volví el rostro a otro lado en cuanto él dijo lo último, y me levanté al notar que su nariz ya estaba bien.

Dejé la toalla encima del lavador y traté de tranquilizarme antes de volver a la sala…no quería hacerlo…

Tomé aire y justo en ese instante escuché pasos detrás de mi, mis manos se aferraron como un gesto de reflejo al mueble y preferí no volverme.

Que estás haciendo aquí Eriol?- un sentimiento horrible se albergó dentro de mi y tuve que aguantar las ganas de dejar salir las lágrimas de mis ojos, que ya se llenaban, por la visible proximidad.- por que has estado llamándome?

Nunca quise… nunca quise herirte Tomoyo, perdoname.

No quise levantar la mirada del suelo, por temor a comenzar a desbordarme ahí mismo…

Así que eso era… era solo una estúpida disculpa de lo que el no había querido hacer, más sin embargo, lo había hecho.

Maldije en mi mente y di algunos pasos antes de hablar con voz entrecortada, aún sin mirarlo fijamente.

Oh… no te preocupes Eriol… sobreviviré sabes?- traté de bromear patéticamente.- Será mejor que te guardes la disculpa.- no tuve el valor paramirarlo y lo pasé de largo entonces hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada que estaba a solo unos pasos de mi. – Bueno… ya puedes irte, ya que tu conciencia te lo permite, después de haber venido a hacer todo esto, y si no tienes ya nada que decir quiero ir a dormir un…

No supe como fue que sucedió pero de un momento a otro mi cuerpo quedó pegado contra la puerta, mientras el me apretaba suavemente contra la madera en un leve empuje.

No era eso lo que vine a decir… Tomoyo…- la forma en que dijo mi nombre me estremeció por completo y temblé cuando recargo su frente contra la mía.

Déjame olvidarte Eriol…- supliqué en una última petición que dejaba ver todo… - por favor, deja que me olvide de ti!... por que si sigues jugando así, voy a morir… no puedo soportarlo.- gemí tratando de retener las lágrimas aún, fallando lamentablemente.

No puedo…- susurró él contra mi rostro, su aliento me quemaba como fuego vivo y su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, no me dejaba ir.- por que yo no podré sobrevivir sin ti Tomoyo.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

La entrada de Touya y Kaho nos hizo volvernos a la puerta del comedor.

El rostro de Touya estaba levemente demacrado y yo supuse que era así por que había tenido que trabajar hasta la madrugada. Lo lamente sobremanera por que de verdad que se veía muy cansado. Sin embargo la mirada reluciente en los ojos de mi futura cuñada no parecían percatarse de eso en lo absoluto.

Lamentamos la tardanza.- dijo en voz grave mi hermano cuando Kaho lo soltó para acercarse a saludar a mamá y a papá.

Si, en serio lo sentimos, pero Touya al parecer tuvo mucho trabajo.- intervino la pelirroja de mala gana.

Pensamos que ya no iban a venir.

Naoko, no hables con la boca llena!- reprendió mamá desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mi hermana hizo un gesto de pocos amigos, bastante inapropiado para su edad, y después tomó un trago de agua.

Siéntense, ya les sirvo.- intentó Yukito cuando se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina.

Hola a ti también.- murmuró Touya con gesto de fastidio al no recibir saludo de parte del de ojos claros, que sin más, se volvió levemente y le regaló una bastante fingida sonrisa diría yo… pero que demonios les sucedía a esos dos?

Yo te ayudo Yuki.- Ken, también se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina pisándole los talones al aludido.

Touya y Kaho se sentaron al lado de mi madre y comenzaron a parlotear acerca de por que se les había hecho tan tarde, y yo, estaba tan ensimismada, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Shaoran llevaba varios segundos mirándome de reojo… hasta que me volví.

Me recibió su suave sonrisa como siempre, y yo me arrepentí del movimiento cuando mis mejillas se calentaron más, así que me volví hacia mi plato y seguí comiendo.

Yukito y Ken, no tardaron para nada en salir de la cocina con los dos platos faltantes, que depositaron frente a los dos nuevos miembros en la mesa.

Por cierto Sakura, Naoko, me gustaría mucho, si pudieran probarse mañana los vestidos, yo iré por fin por el mío… que dicen?- exclamó Kaho con una sonrisa. Mi hermana y yo nos miramos y luego asentimos suavemente.

A que hora?- preguntó mi hermana sin rodeos.

En la mañana.

Está bastante bien por mi.- continuó la de mirada café.- Sato quiere que le mande el proyecto por la tarde.

Por que no lo invitas a la boda querida?- dijo papá tomando un poco de pastel de su plato.

Por que tendría que venir?!- gimió Naoko. Me sonreí, al poder observar un rastro de tinte rojo en sus mejillas.- no voy a invitarlo, después de que me hace trabajar como animal!!!

Como puedes decir eso, es un muchacho muy agradable, yo estoy de acuerdo con que venga a la boda.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar aquello salir de los labios de mi hermano… MI HERMANO.

Touya… de acuerdo con que su hermana saliera con alguien?!!!...

Dios, algo estaba muy extraño aquí, sin duda.

Nadie te preguntó tu opinión!... tu no trabajas con él Touya.

De pronto, un ruidito nos acalló a todos. El celular sonó con bastante ímpetu, el de Touya para ser precisos.

Mi hermano levantó una ceja en gesto de incomprensión, pero de igual modo contestó el aparato que seguía sonando aún.

Que sucede?- preguntó con voz algo extraña, cuando tuvo el auricular contra su mejilla. – No, él tenía cita hasta el lunes.- respondió suavemente, a la pregunta al otro lado del teléfono. – Que se tomó que?!... como dejaste que lo hiciera, te dije que eran dos veces al día!... no, no hagas nada, yo voy para allá…………… no, tampoco llames a Misato, no sería bueno que lo supiera………… de acuerdo, te veré allá en unos minutos.- y cortó la comunicación. Sus ojos buscaron los nuestros con disculpa contenida y después de levantó de la mesa. – Lo siento, al parecer me surgieron unos problemas, tendremos que irnos Kaho.

Que?!!, pero me dijiste que iríamos a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la boda Touya!- soltó la pelirroja con voz exaltada.

Iremos, pero ahora necesito ir a atender a mi paciente, no puedo dejarlo sobre medicado, a su edad, podría hacerle daño.

Bueno en ese caso dame tu tarjeta y yo iré a comprar lo que falta.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras estiraba la mano para recibirla. Touya frunció el ceño una vez más.

Pensé que vendrías conmigo.

Ay Touya, por supuesto que no!, en ese caso perderíamos el tiempo los dos, yo iré a comprar lo que falta y tu vete a ver al señor ese que tanto te necesita.

Bueno, tenía que ser sincera… no me gustó para nada el tono que ella había usado.

Yo te ayudare To-ya, iré contigo si necesitas ayuda.

Los ojos azules volaron hacia los claros que lo veían desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Yukito se puso de pie y se inclinó levemente en son de disculpa a los demás.

- No, no tienes que ir Yuki- dijo mi hermano con un tono extraño de voz.- no te molestes.

- No es molestia para nada.- susurró tomando los platos y llevándolos a la cocina.

- Que?! pero… Touya, no puedes ir con él!

La voz chillona de la pelirroja nos hizo volvernos hacia ella una vez más. Touya frunció el entrecejo y la miró sin entender nada.

- Ah no?... y eso por que sería?...

- Por que el es… es…

- Es mi amigo… y puedo ir con él a donde quiera, si tu no puedes dejar un segundos tu obsesión con las compras para venir conmigo, entonces iré con él.- dijo el terminantemente, dando por entendido que estaba muy enfadado, por la actitud anterior de su prometida.

Yukito salió de la cocina y poniéndose su abrigo y dándole el suyo a Tuya, se encaminaron a la puerta.

- Regresamos en unas horas.- dijo Touya en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Y eso había sido extraño…

-

-

-

_**(Tomoyo)**_

Una exclamación ahogada salió de mis labios mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas incontrolablemente una tras otra.

Aquello me había dejado sin palabras y sin latidos, sin pensamientos y sin razón…

Que dices?- pregunté alzando suavemente los ojos llorosos hasta los de él.

Eres tú Tomoyo…- murmuró depositando suaves besos en mis mejillas húmedas.- Eres tú a quien yo había estado esperando… Tu Tomoyo, eres mi razón de vida, por que no puedo vivir si no estás conmigo. No puedo respirar por que tu eres el aire que necesito dentro de mi… y quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero estar contigo siempre… quiero ser el que te mande chocolates todos los días y al que beses todas las noches, quiero cuidarte … por que te amo Tomoyo… te amo y he sido demasiado ciego para darme cuenta de que te pertenezco como tu a mi… siento haberme tardado tanto mi amor, por favor perdóname si?... dime… júrame que nunca vas a olvidarme ni intentarás alejarte de mi de nuevo por que entonces sí que no podría soportarlo. Sé que he sido un estúpido… pero necesito que me ames como yo a ti Tomoyo, te necesito conmigo siempre… verdad que no amas a ese tipo…

Las lágrimas está vez no se hicieron esperar para salir de nuevo… me sentía tan llena, tan feliz que no podía aguantarlo, y sentía claramente que mi pecho iba a estallar de un momento a otro y desee… desee con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera solo mi mente jugándome sucio…

Gemí suavemente cuando él limpió mis lágrimas y tomó mi mentón en sus manos para hacerme mirarlo.

No llores preciosa… - me dijo suavemente mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, y yo me acurrucaba en sus brazos, aún sollozando.

La tristeza fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y sentí mis ojos casi secos después de algunos minutos…

Dios… cuanto había yo soñado con que algo así sucediera!

Levanté el rostro y mis ojos se conectaron con los zafiros que veía más cerca cada vez.

Te amo Eri…- supongo que no quiso esperar a escuchar la última parte de mi oración, por que me había acercado más a él, y había llevado su boca hambrienta a la mía, en un asalto extenuante.

Suspiré suavemente sobre sus labios, mientras me abrazaba aún más a él… de pronto había sentido la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, muy, muy cerca de mi.

Traté de profundizar el beso, llevando mi lengua hasta sus labios para saborearlos lentamente, pero separándome de él, se rehusó a la acción.

Ya es muy tarde… creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que… y no soy tan fuerte sabes? - se aclaró la garganta y pasó una mano sobre su cabello, que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de despeinar. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para tomar dos pasos a un lado y asentir suavemente.

Si… claro.- concedí bastante sonrojada sabiendo bastante bien a que se refería.- nos veremos mañana entonces?- no quise sonar muy desesperada, pero supongo que no lo conseguí.

Mañana… si… hasta mañana Tomoyo.- se despidió el suavemente, acercándose para dejar un suave beso, sobre mi frente.

Asentí aún bastante sonrojada y segundos después lo vi abriendo la puerta, me dedicó una última sonrisa que yo respondí a medias…

La tristeza y la desesperación de sentirlo tan lejos de mi, volvió de nuevo… por que la verdad era que no quería dejarlo ir… no quería que se separara de mi ni un solo segundo.

Y justo cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse frente a mi, mi mano se extendió como por si sola y tomó él picaporte de la puerta con fuerza.

Eriol!

Cuando el se volvió, parecía algo sorprendido, pero aún así, me sonrió y regresó a mi lado.

Que sucede?

Tu… estás, estás ocupado ahora?- pregunté rápidamente mirándolo con firmeza.

No… no lo estoy…- dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Bueno yo… me preguntaba si, tal vez… quisieras, quedarte.- murmuré yo con las mejillas como jitomate, y sus cejas se habían alzado en sorpresa.- quiero decir… es obvio que no…… eso no estaría bien, yo…

No, no lo estaría.- aceptó él con voz grave, sin embrago en vez de alejarse, tomó pasos hacia mi.

No sería correcto…- susurré suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Absolutamente de acuerdo.- dijo tomando más pasos hasta mi, dejándome perdida en sus ojos.

Entonces… es mejor que te vayas…- opté yo, tomando su mano suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Buenas noches entonces.- su brazo rodeó mi cintura con lentitud y me acercó a él para depositar sus labios en los míos, que los recibió dispuestos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hicimos nada para alejarnos y yo gemí en su cálida caricia.

Tal vez te puedas quedar un segundo más.- intenté mientras sus labios me besaban con extrema sensualidad, sin darme tregua.

Uno?... temo que no voy a poder dejarte en toda la maldita noche Tomoyo.- respondió sobre mis labios, metiéndome de nuevo al departamento y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, detrás de nosotros.

Volví a chocar contra la pared cuando de nuevo su boca empujó contra la mía con fuerza.

Está vez yo no me quedé atrás, y enlazando mis brazos detrás de su cuello, acaricié su cabello, enterrando mis dedos en él.

El calor me desgarraba por dentro y yo me sentía extraña, las emociones crecían dentro de mi con rapidez inmanejable. No pude hacer otra cosa más que introducir mi lengua en su boca para tomar lo que se me ofreciera.

Arquee la espalda cuando sentí una de sus manos, bajar por la longitud que era esta y me apreté más contra él.

Eriol…- su boca había dejado mis labios en paz por unos segundos, y los suyos habían bajado hasta la base de mi cuello.- ah…

Una suave exclamación salió de mis labios cuando su boca succionó la piel sensible de mi cuello, lo que me hizo temblar hasta pensar que tal vez, mis piernas no iban a soportar mi peso, me tuve que aferrar con fuerza de sus hombros, mientras el arremetía contra mi cuello.

No supe cuando fue, que el me había elevado contra la pared, y mis piernas ahora rodeaban sus caderas con fuerza… mi falda ya había perdido posición y mi blusa estaba medio abierta ya, mis cabellos revueltos contra la pared y mis zapatos habían caído hacía segundos a algunos metros de ahí.

Tomoyo…- su boca volvió a aferrar la mía y con un suave movimiento mordió mi labio inferior.- donde está la habitación?

Yo ya no podía hablar, las palabras se habían quedado atascadas a medio camino, y solo pude señalar con la mano la puerta al fondo del corredor. Y así, en la misma posición, aún besándome con fuerza, logró llegar a la puerta de madera.

Solté mis piernas de su cadera y me bajé en cuanto entramos a la habitación.

Con un rápido y feroz movimiento de mi parte, le quité la camisa sin detenerme demasiado en los botones, y ya, él desnudo de la parte superior, volví a acercarme para besarlo profundamente, acariciando cada parte de piel que entraba en el camino de mis manos.

Sentí un poco de frío, cuando el aire invernal entró por la abertura que él estaba haciendo en mi blusa, mi espalda quedó al descubierto también, y me di cuenta de que los tirantes de mi sujetador resbalaban delicadamente por mis hombros.

Eriol…- el calor dentro de mi creció aún más, cuando el dejó caer los tirantes sobre mi piel, acariciando mis hombros y dejando suaves besos en ellos.

Las manos de él, se enroscaron en mi cintura y empujando suavemente, mis pies se vieron obligados a caminar hacia atrás. Sentí el colchón de la cama justo debajo de mis muslos y me dejé caer cuando él me incitó a eso.

Y yo estaba, desde el momento en el que mis espalda se encontró con la suavidad de mi cama…segura de que sin importar lo que sucediese, nada, podría evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar … yo no quería evitarlo.

Sus labios devoraron los míos de nuevo y yo gemí suavemente, cuando se separaron de nuevo.

Tomoyo…- algo dentro de mi pecho se encogió al escuchar su voz grave.- no… no podemos hacer esto.

El temor creció y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, no iba a dejar que se fuera…

Si que podemos……… yo…… yo quiero hacerlo contigo Eriol.- susurré suavemente y sus ojos brillaron aún más… cuando se había quitado los lentes?

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, y se limitó a enterrar el rostro en mi cabello, negando suavemente.

Estás segura?... yo… no podré parar Tomoyo… ahora mismo estoy en mis cabales, tienes que detenerme antes de que suceda algo que…

No voy a arrepentirme.- murmuré adivinando sus pensamientos y escuché su risa grave junto a mi oído.

Eso dices ahora pero…- el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a descender a medida que se alejaba. Y sentándose bien en la cama se preparó para levantarse de nuevo. Estaba tan apuesto que yo no podía evitar sentirme tan extraña al verlo.

Ah no!, tu no vas a ningún lado… - exclamé sentándome también y tomando su mano lo hice regresar a la cama.- Y además… hablas demasiado Eriol.

Y haciendo uso de mis habilidades lo cerqué con mi cuerpo mientras lo besaba con fuerza. Eriol gimió levemente y me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Una exclamación de sorpresa surgió de mis labios, cuando sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y desabrocharon la falda que aún seguía estorbándonos.

Escuché la suave tela, caer en el otro extremo de la habitación cuando él la hizo volar con frenesí.

Me decidí a recostarme en la cama una vez más y lo traje conmigo.

Y se sentía tan bien estar así… ni siquiera estaba conciente de su peso sobre mi cuerpo, por que al parecer, se amoldaban a la perfección.

Tomé una bocanada de aire cuando sentí su mano subir por la piel desnuda de mi abdomen, hasta posarse suavemente en uno de mis pechos.

En ese momento una extraña sensación creció dentro de mi y fue peor cuando su mano se cerró sobre la tela del sujetador con lentitud, abarcando por completo el espacio.

No supe a que se debía el dolor en esa parte en particular de mi cuerpo, pero dejé de pensar en eso, cuando volvió a rodear mi espalda para quitar el sostén por la parte de atrás.

Una exclamación salió de mis labios cuando me sentí desnuda frente a sus ojos escrutadores, y mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Como acto de reflejo cubrí mis pechos y desvié suavemente la vista.

No lo hagas Tomoyo… no tengas pena conmigo…- susurró acariciando uno de mis brazos que seguían en la extraña posición. Me relajé un poco cuando lo miré de nuevo y observé sus ojos. Su mano alejó mi brazo de la parte superior de mi cuerpo, que cedió ante el contacto.- Dios… eres bellísima. – la confesión me hizo sonrojar aún más, pero en realidad no tuve tiempo de seguir pensando en eso, por que de nuevo sus labios había tomado los míos.

Segundos después sus labios se separaron de los míos y comenzaron a descender por mi garganta, enviando sensaciones cada vez más agradables.

Eriol!- mi exclamación no se hizo esperar cuando sus labios llegaron a la cálida piel de mis pechos. Me sentí estremecer por completo cuando comenzó a besar esa zona delicada de mi cuerpo, y un escalofrío me recorrió cuando su lengua decidió explorar por su parte también.

Te amo Tomoyo.- su aliento chocó contra mi piel con suavidad y el aire tardó en salir de mis pulmones.- dios, te amo tanto!

Su nombre volvió a salir suavemente de mis labios, cuando regresó a ellos con ternura, y su mano, ahora sin nada que estorbara, se refugió en uno de mis pechos estrujándolo con lentitud.

Aferré mis manos a su espalda, cuando sentí desaparecer, con un movimiento diestro, la última prenda de ropa que aún estaba entre mis piernas. Y jadee cuando la mano, que hasta ese instante se había entretenido con la parte superior de mi cuerpo, bajó hasta internarse en la cavidad húmeda entre mis piernas.

-Ah!- la sensación que me asaltó fue extenuante y mi vientre comenzó a enviar extrañas señales a mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Conseguí respirar segundos después cuando al fin, su mano se alejó de ahí. Pero yo necesitaba sentirlo así de cerca o más, si era necesario.

Mis manos viajaron a través de su espalda, que se arqueó al tacto, hasta llegar a su bastante firme trasero. No pude evitar pensar, cuando habían sus pantalones desaparecido también. Pero ese pensamiento solo me llevó milésimas de segundo, por que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba y yo lo quería cerca.

Santo cielo!- gimió él con voz ronca contra mi oído, cuando yo lo acerqué más a mi, empujando la parte inferior de su cuerpo a la mía.

Eriol… - jadee ahora yo, sin poder evitar el restregarme contra su pecho.

De un segundo a otro, pude sentir algo caliente y duro contra la entrada de mi cuerpo y no evité la exclamación de sorpresa que salió de mis labios.

Vas a…?- dejé la oración sin terminar, cuando me sonrojé de nuevo. Eriol, que hasta ese instante no había separado sus ojos de los míos, sonrió y asintió suavemente.

Estás lista?

Yo, para ser sincera, no sabía muy bien para que debería estar lista, pero entendí a la perfección sus palabras cuando, con un movimiento lento, su miembro se internó en mi.

Temblé sin poder evitarlo, y un gritito de dolor cuando el me penetró, salió de mi boca, que fue acallada segundos después por la de él.

Tranquila.- susurró cuando lo supe ya completamente dentro de mi. Sin embargo, no hizo nada, los siguientes segundos simplemente se detuvo ahí, en la misma posición, tratando de acallar la extraña molestia que yo sentía. Pero para ser sincera, a mi no me agradó nada, así que me moví un poco hacia arriba. – no hagas eso Tomoyo…

Y eso fue todo… ese pequeño movimiento se llevó todo el aire de mis pulmones, cuando la extraña sensación de plenitud abarcó todo mi cuerpo.

Gemí exaltada, cuando Eriol comenzó a temblar y sin poder esperar más se introdujo más en mi, con suaves y delicados movimientos en los cuales yo había dejado recaer todos mis sentidos.

Tuve que volver a colocar mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para poder apretarlo más contra mi y al mismo tiempo poder responder a cada uno de los movimientos que el trabajaba contra mi cuerpo.

No supe cuando fue que sucedió, pero de pronto el embestía contra mi con fuerza y cada uno de nuestros encuentros se volvían aún más frenéticos que antes.

Su cuerpo caliente y mojado por el sudor al igual que el mío, se restregó contra mi, y mis manos volaron a sus cabellos, hasta revolverlos por completo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, la mezcla de sensaciones me asaltaba de manera impresionante y la energía viajaba por todo mi cuerpo como nunca.

Lo sentía salir y entrar con tal fuerza en mi que el aire no tenía oportunidad de entrar a mis pulmones.

Y fue en ese instante cuando de pronto, mi mundo se detuvo…

Dije su nombre con tanta fuerza que creí morir contra él, cuando algo explotó dentro de mi, y yo estaba conciente de cada una de las cosas que sucedían en mi cuerpo, que al verse atacado por tales sensaciones había comenzado a convulsionar con fuerza.

Temblé… y el tembló cuando dejó salir mi nombre de sus labios y cayó sobre mi, aún con su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo.

oh, por Dios…- exclamé con suavidad, cuando lo sentí salir de nuevo de mi. Eriol dejó sus labios caer sobre los míos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero ahora, lentamente. – es increíble.- conseguí decir entre sus caricias.

Tu lo haces increíble Tomoyo.- susurró contra mis labios, y yo me sonrojé de nuevo.

Te amo Eriol.- la sonrisa que yo amaba se hizo paso entre sus suaves labios y yo le devolví una bastante débil, me sentía muy cansada. Eriol giró llevándome con él, así que quedé encima de su pecho y me acurruqué en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda suavemente y tomando las sábanas de la cama, me arropó. – soy tan feliz… por que tuviste que tardar tanto en decírmelo Eriol?- dije con tono de fingida molestia que lo hizo reír.

Bueno, ya sabes, la inteligencia con respecto a las mujeres nunca se nos ha dado bien, amor.- sonreí contra su piel, aún caliente y asentí con suavidad.

Y así, me quedé completamente dormida.

-

-

-

N/A///////////-////////////

Bueno… mmm… ni que decir jeje.

La verdad no había pensado en poner una escenita de estas, pero no pude evitarlo cuando llegó el momento, espero que les haya gustado, y espero, en el fondo de mi corazón, no haber importunado a nadie, pero ya ven, no fue tan malo eh?

Y tenía ganas de poner un poquito de todo, de hecho, como pueden ver, ahora salió más largo que cualquiera de lo anteriores, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar!

Ahora, regresando a la historia, las cosas se están poniendo extrañas con todos en Tomoeda vdd? Ese Yukito está actuando muy raro… Y bueno, la vez pasada recibí unos reviews que decían que estaban de acuerdo con poner a Kaho con Touya, pero quiero ver que opinan de eso, en algunos capítulos más JAJAJA…

Bueno, respecto a SyS, el próx, chap estará dedicado por completo a ellos y espero darles la sorpresa!!

Finalmente, les quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me dejan sus comentarios, y me gustaría mucho saber que opinan de esté capítulo, es muy importante para mi saberlo, ya que me revelé con eso de la escena… así que por favor, díganme, que les pareció va?

**SoFi**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y te agradezco mucho, que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarlo -. Que bueno que te gusta la historia y que estas picada… bueno espero que esta chap te guste mucho tmb va? Gracias por los buenos deseos y cuidate mucho.

**Belén**: Hola que tal?... que te pareció este chap, sinceramente, pienso que quedó lindo, pero me gustaría mucho escuchar tu opinión. Con respeto a Sy S, bueno, no pasó nada mientras estuvieron en la cama, pero sí pasará algo en algunos días, te lo aclaro, para que no pierdas las esperanzas jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review cuidote y besos.

**Colibrí**: Bueno chica, contigo no había tenido oportunidad de hablar, y me alegro mucho de que me hayas dejado tu comentario. Bueno, tu duda. Los papás de Sakura son medio locochones, entonces, para evitar la escenita entre los papás, las dos hermanas se unen y actúan así, para poder salir de la cocina antes de tener que ver algo extraño… - eso es todo, en realidad no es muy importante, pero me agradó poner algo así en el chap. Espero que este te guste tmb. Cuidate mucho y feliz año para ti tmb.

**Celina Sosa**: Holas, como estás Celina-san? Muchas gracias por tu review y bueno, no puedo negar que en definitiva sucederán cosas mientras estén en casa de los papás, así que espero estés al pendiente y de la misma forma, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Cuidate y muchos besos.

**Shiriko Sakura**: Jeje, si, yo tmb soy fanática de Yuki y Touya y TyT me parece bastante lindo también. Pero bueno, ahora con este cap, que piensas, te gustaría que Touya se quedara con Kaho??... piénsalo bien chica y luego me dices. Gracia por tu comentario y espero que este chap te haya gustado mucho. Besitos.

**Angel zafiro**: Hola Angel, que tal?. Bueno, pues si a mi tampooc me gusta eso de Eriol con Kaho, la mona es una asaltacunas de lo peor!!, pero bueno, no te apures, aquí te dejo un poco de Eriol y Tomoyo, a ver que te parece. Y bueno espero tamb. Podr contestarte a tu e-mail va? Cuidate mucho y muchos saluditos.

**Kiiza**: Solo aparento 14… pero tengo diecisiete, de hehco, mi cumpleaños es el 18 de febrero, así que ya me voy a poner medio chochis en solo unos días… Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el cap y me gustaría saber que piensas de este… te mando un saludo muy grande y muchos besos!!

**Yuli moore**: Que bueno que te gustó el chap, te gradezco mucho que me hayas dejado tu comentario, y bueno en serio espero que pienses lo mismo de este. Cuidate mucho y muchisimos saludos!!

**Sauma Sakura**: pus… bueno con eso del triángulo amoroso… por que no mejor esperas para verlo jeje. Gracias por la paciencia y el entendimiento. Pero bueno, que tal, te gusto este chap, espero que si, traté de no ponerlo muy directo pero bueno… espero que sea aceptado. Cuidate mucho va?, y mil gracias por tu review niña.

**Rosh Bernal**: Me alegra mucho saber que te la pasaste muy bien, y gracias por los buenos deseos. Con respecto al fic, que te pareció este chap, espero que te haya gustado, y me alegraría mucho que me dijeras que tal te pareció… estoy un poco nerviosilla… Bueno, cuidate mucho y buena suerte este año!!

**Coppelia In Black**: Ah, tu tmb estás coneso de la Uni?... y ya sabes que vas a estudiar?, a mi ya me están pidiendo los temarios para ya.. y estoy medio presionada!!! Bueno, pues mucha suerte con tus calificaciones, y suerte en tu regreso a clases, ya es el útlimo empujón, échale ganas va? Espero que te guste el fic!

**Gabyhyatt**: Si bueno, yo creo que como que ya le está cayendo el 20, espero que este chap te haya gustado, muchos saludos y abrazos.

**Amorcito**: Si, que lío… pero bueno, ya ves así son las cosas. Que bueno que te gusta el fic, me alegra mucho. Espero que este cap tmb te haya gustado igual, o más, Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer.

**Himenita**: Dios… siento tanto ir en contra de tus deseos amiga… pero las cosas no son como parecen en lo que respecta a Kaho y a Touya… y es que a mi no me agrada esta señora, es una asalta cunas!!!, digo le saca como cinco años al pobre Touya y como once a Erialcito… pero bueno, espero que aún así te siga gustando el fic, pero si no es así, igual puedes decirlo. Que te pareció este chap?!! Espero que te haya gustado. Muchos besitos y saludos!!

**Anac-chan**!: Estoy feliz de que los dos fics te hayan gustado tanto, tengo un nuevo proyecto de oneshot en mente, te lo haré saber cuando ya lo tenga va? Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review, te lo agradezco muchisimo y espero que te haya gustado este chap al igual que el anterior va?, cuídate y muchos saluditos!


	10. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

De interrupciones y más.

_**(Sakura)**_

Me detuve un segundo, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la acerca, para llegar al otro lado de la pequeña plaza, que surgía unos metros delante de nosotras.

No supe por que me había causado sorpresa la pregunta anterior… no era que no lo hubiera pensado anteriormente, por que para hablar sinceramente, sí que me lo había pensado. Y no había dejado de pensarlo, en los días que llevaba con la familia.

Y es que me sentía algo alarmada, esa alarma, que había sentido dentro de mi, desde un principio estaba agrandándose como fuego que se extendía por doquier…

Quise pensar que yo era la que estaba equivocada, y seguí tratando de hacerme comprender, que esa no era mi decisión en absoluto y que tal vez, estuviera agonizando por algo por lo que no debería siquiera sentirme extraña.

Quise pensar que tal vez era alguno de mis ataques de los nervios, que a veces me daban… no muy seguido obviamente, pero los había…

Y quise pensar tantas cosas que básicamente no llegué a nada.

Y ese era el punto… aún no había llegado a ningún lugar.

Miré a un lado y observé a mi hermana con atención reflejada en mis orbes verdes.

Por que me preguntas eso Naoko?- me di cuenta de que con el frío de invierno, mi garganta estaba ya seca y mi voz había salido casi ininteligible.

Mi hermana se volvió para mirarme y yo me sorprendí por su rostro serio, que custodiaba sus palabras siguientes.

Por que necesito saber, si soy yo la que está alucinando, o no.- dijo al fin simplemente en un susurró mientras, la luz roja para los autos, nos daba el paso.

No estoy muy segura de que contestar.- respondí comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle, hasta segundos después alcanzar la plaza. Me detuve unos segundos, para tratar de pensar en que sería bueno responder, pero Naoko me observó con fastidio.

Quieres apresurarte Sakura, ya vamos tarde para la comida y mamá va a matarnos si no llegamos para cuando la comida esté lista.- tuve que darle la razón a mi hermana, así que apuré el paso y terminé casi trotando a su lado.

Creo que tienes razón.- accedí al fin, sin que ella se volviera a mirarme.

Por supuesto que tengo razón, yo he tenido que vivir con ellos más tiempo que tu.- se mal quejó por lo bajo, cosa que me hizo gracia.

No, no me refería a eso Naoko.- inquirí después de unos segundos.- me refería al tema del que estábamos tratando antes.- el gesto de mi hermana, cambió radicalmente, y su rostro se cubrió de un sentimiento que pude definir como nostalgia.

Bueno… es, bueno saber que también opinas lo mismo.

Pero de que nos sirve de todos modos.- me quejé ahora yo, frotando mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi chamarra.

No lo sé. Pero no pienso quedarme callada Sakura.

Y que es lo que supones que puedes hacer. Amarrarlo a un árbol para que no vaya al altar con esa… lo que sea que sea?- pregunté tomando hacia la derecha.

Por supuesto que no… aunque no me parece una mala idea… tal vez si fuera la única opción, lo haría.- dijo riéndose por lo bajo, y yo no pude evitar sonreír, con algo de frustración en mi interior.

Sabes que es demasiado terco Naoko, no va a servir de nada que le digamos las cosas…

Yo sé quien puede hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ah si?... y quien es esa persona?- mi hermana alzó una ceja y resopló con fastidio de nuevo, mientras alzaba el brazo para que el taxi se detuviera.

De verdad que eres despistada Sakurita.- canturreó antes de meterse al auto.

No entendí por que dijo eso, pero me encogí de hombros y entré en el auto con cuidado…

Tal vez la idea del árbol no fuera tan mala idea, pensándolo bien.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Tomé una bocanada de aire cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió para nosotras… tantos años y aún no podía entenderlo.

No podía entender, como era que mamá, pudiera cocinar tan bien, platillos inmejorables y deliciosos, cuando yo era todo un asco para las situaciones de ese tipo.

Bueno, al menos estaba resuelta a no casarme… así que solo tendría que preocuparme por no intoxicarme yo misma.

Maldición!

Oh, pensé que iban a tardar más tiempo.- comenzó mamá cuando Naoko y yo entramos a la cocina.

Kaho ya tenía los vestidos escogidos de todas formas, así que solo tuvimos que probárnoslos.- contesto mi hermana dejando su bolsa en el perchero y sentándose en la mesa, al lado de la de cabellos largos, que estaba pelando unas papas.

Ya veo, que tal le quedó el vestido a ella?

Creo que engordó unos cuantos kilos, así que el vestido quedó justo.- al parecer mi hermana se sintió contenta con el tétrico pensamiento de su cuñada reventando el vestido. La miré de manera reprobatoria, antes de que mamá pudiera decir cualquier cosa.- que estás cocinando?- preguntó captando mi mirada de advertencia.

Ah, es una nueva receta que tu tía me mandó por correo.

Sonomi?!- preguntamos ambas alzando la voz, con gesto de incredulidad.

Si, me la mandó hace exactamente tres días.

Pero la tía detesta cocinar!- empecé yo quitándome la chamarra y colocándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

Sonomi nunca tuvo tiempo para dedicarse a esas cosas, pero según dijo, comenzó a tomar un curso de cocina hace poco.

Un curso de cocina?- preguntó ahora Naoko.

Si, y dice que está bastante contenta realizando esas actividades.

Vaya… veamos que dice Tomoyo de su mamá tomando clases de cocina… de seguro que se sorprende.- yo asentí a lo que dijo mi hermana, y luego me volví a mirar a mamá.

Donde está papá?

Está en el jardín. Shaoran y él decidieron plantar algunas cosas, ya sabes, con lo que le gusta a tu padre el jardín.

Shaoran está con él?- pregunté salvando unos pasos para poder salir de la cocina hacia el jardín.

Si, ha estado ayudándonos tanto. Es en verdad un muchacho excepcional Sakura.- me sonrojé levemente y asentí.

Oh… si, un muchacho excepcional Sakura.- gimió Naoko, imitando a mamá.

Oh, cállate.- y sin más salí hacia el jardín.

Mi padre, tenía tres pasatiempos favoritos:

Leer, cuidar su jardín y estar con mamá.

Desde que yo tenía memoria, Fujitaka Kinomoto se hacía llamar el mejor jardinero de todos los tiempo.

Y al abrir la puerta hacia el jardín, no podía menos que darle el total y absoluto crédito. Con certeza podía afirmar, que su jardín, era el más bello que yo hubiera visto jamás.

No era tan grande. Pero era tan abundante que prácticamente se veía de dimensiones, sino enormes, bastante impresionantes.

A mi siempre me había gustado ese jardín, lleno de flores tan hermosas y árboles tan bellos, cada vez que me adentraba en él, todo parecía diferente… más… hermoso.

Me reí por mis propios pensamientos y comencé a caminar por el camino de piedras y arcilla, que mi propio padre había construido hacía años. Puse mis manos en ambos lados del barandal de bambú y me dirigí camino abajo.

Me sorprendí bastante de que aunque el clima fuera así de frió, las flores seguían creciendo como si les importara un comino cualquier viento helado que las custodiase.

Tomé algunos pasos más, hasta que al fin, pude apoyar mis pies en el suave pasto, que si bien, por el invierno estaba algo más claro, seguía siendo igual de agradable al contacto.

Cariño!

Di casi una vuelta completa para poder vislumbrar a mi padre, a algunos metros de ahí, cerca del único árbol de cerezos, que había plantado hacía más de veinte años en ese lugar.

Hola papá. Que tal vas con todo esto?- pregunté, regalándole una sonrisa y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Bastante bien, no se nota?- cuestionó ahora él, con la felicidad pura reflejada en sus facciones.

Oh, si que se nota papá.- conseguí decir, cuando me di cuenta de que el de cabellos marrón, estaba a unos pasos de nosotros y que al verme se había acercado. Lo saludé con la mano y el sonrió.

Que tal les fue con los vestidos?- preguntó papá, con cierto tono de preocupación.

Eh?... Bien, solo tuvimos que checar que nos quedaran bien. Kaho ya se llevó el suyo.

Naoko está adentro?

Si, por que?

Necesito hablar con ella. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran.- dijo con una sonrisa, y yo asentí suavemente, cuando él comenzó a alejarse.- gracias por la ayuda Shaoran!- el de ojos miel asintió y se despidió del hombre que ya se perdía, con la mano.

No escuché cuando llegaron.- dijo el a modo de saludo cuando tomó unos pasos en mi dirección

El taxista tuvo la amabilidad de dejarnos en la esquina.- me quejé suavemente, supuse que le hizo gracia, pero después su mirada se perdió en las hojas rosadas por encima de nosotros.- Te gusta?- pregunté acercándome a él, que parecía absorto mirando al árbol de flores rosadas frente a nosotros.

Mucho. Tu padre es excelente con esto.

Lo és.- afirme con una sonrisa de orgullo.- lleva casi toda la vida trabajando en él.

Supongo que este árbol es muy viejo verdad?- preguntó mirando el tronco grueso.

Algo… papá lo plantó justo cuando nació Touya.

Es… mi árbol favorito.- aceptó él, apoyando su hombro en el tronco.

Ah si?... Mi padre solía decirme que era un árbol mágico.- comencé sonriendo.

Lo creías?- su pregunta sonó algo burlona y sus ojos brillaron cuando la luz del sol se reflejó en ellos.

Por supuesto que sí… y sigo pensando que es cierto.- admití susurrando mientras con la mano recorría la madera.

Concede deseos?

Eso creo.- soné algo insegura y él asintió en comprensión.

Alguna vez pediste algo?

Oh, si… nada muy trascendental… pero sí pedí un pony.- no pude definir su gesto en ese instante, pero su sonrisa me gustó mucho.

Y te lo concedió?- preguntó con un dejo de ternura en su voz.

Si… unos meses después, cuando fuimos de visita a una de las haciendas de mi tía Sonomi en Osaka…

Cuéntame.

Pues mi tía tenía muchos caballos ahí, y justo cuando nosotros fuimos de vacaciones, nació la cría de la favorita de mi tía. Tomoyo y yo estábamos tan contentas…- recordé yo con una sonrisa.- que decidimos ayudar a cuidar al recién nacido, por el tiempo que estuviésemos allí.

No pudiste conservarlo?

No… tenía que estar con su mamá.- respondí yo con obviedad suavemente. Shaoran se sonrió y se acercó a mi con paso lento.

Y dime… puede concederme a mi un deseo?- mi mirada se encontró con la de él mientras sus orbes miel me observaban con detenimiento.

No… no lo sé… puedes intentarlo.- susurré, y me di cuenta de que la voz había logrado salir con demasiado esfuerzo de mi parte. Su sonrisa se agrando y yo me aferré más al tronco.

Crees que debería?- su rostro estaba ahora a la altura del mío y su mirada me penetraba fijamente.

Yo… - pero no pude terminar lo que iba a decir. Justo en ese instante uno de mis dedos se encontró con una ramita salida en el tronco, y solo sentí cuando se clavó en mi piel.- ah!

Que te sucede, estás… estás bien?

Yo… si, solo me lastimé con una astilla.- dije, mientras asentía. Shaoran frunció el ceño, y con un movimiento rápido, tomó entre sus cálidas y suaves manos, la mía.

Fue aquí?- preguntó señalando un puntito rojo en mi dedo anular. Yo asentí y el sonrió.- Bueno, no fue nada grave.- dijo con un leve tono de burla. Y yo estaba a punto de molestarme, cuando sentí que sus labios presionaban con suavidad, contra la parte levemente herida. Un agradable temblor me recorrió la espalda y cerré los ojos con fuerza, por unos segundos tratando de concentrarme en algo más.- Ya está.- lo miré de nuevo y me sonrojé por sus extraños métodos de curación… que para ser sincera, no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

Gracias.- traté de soltar mi mano de la suya, pero en vez de dejarla libre, la apretó un poco más y me acercó a él en un solo y suave movimiento.

Fue un placer.- me di cuenta de que ahora, mi mano estaba encerrada por la suya contra su pecho, y podía sentir a la perfección los suaves movimientos de su corazón. Me sonrojé al percibir, que pasados los segundos, aumentaban de velocidad. Volví mi mirada hacia otro lado y traté de llevar la conversación a otro lado.

Y bueno, no vas a pedir tu deseo?- sisee yo, mirando una de las flores que había caído al suelo, justo al lado de donde estábamos parados.

Ya lo hice.- giré para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y con un dejo de interrogante en mis orbes verdes.

Ah, si?... me alegro, ahora, solo tienes que esperar.- accedí animadamente. Escuché algo parecido a una risa algo sarcástica salir de su garganta, mientras negaba dejándome confundida. Y de un momento a otro, su mano libre, había caído en mi cintura, apretándome suavemente contra él. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de mis labios cuando me ví arrastrada hacia él.

El problema es…- su voz se apagó y dejó caer sus párpados, escondiendo su mirada miel mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.- que no sé, cuanto tiempo más puedo esperar Sakura…

Que… que dices?, de que hablas Shaoran?- mi voz apenas audible lo hizo abrir los ojos, y separó sus labios para responderme.

OIGAN, TORTOLOS!!!, YA ESTÁ LA COMIDA!!

Y yo terminé saltando…

Literalmente, saltando.

Maldición… por que Naoko tenía que ser tan impertinente… Fuuu… justo cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de decirme algo importante y esta salía con sus gritos.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para poder separarme de él, mi equilibrio estaba algo destrozado, y sentía que no podía mantenerme en pie.

Shaoran ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, y pasando su mano por su cabello como siempre, algo despeinado, asintió y comenzó a caminar conmigo pisándole los talones.

Me sentí algo incómoda cuando casi entrábamos en la cocina.. no tenía ni idea de o que había pasado… todo estaba algo… revuelto en mi mente…

Que demonios había sucedido allá atrás?

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tomando con un poco de gracia su mirada desconcertada, e inquieta, me adentré en la cocina y salude con un gesto de la mano a Naoko, que me miraba con una de sus cejas levantadas, gesto, que por obviedad, pasó desapercibido por Sakura, que aún parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

Siento haber interrumpido el momento glorioso del encuentro hermanita.- se burló la de ojos cafés y yo me sonreí con gracia, al ver que Sakura regresaba al mundo real, y el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, tal como hacía unos segundos antes.

Deja de decir tonterías Naoko.- soltó ella sarcástica y se sentó en la mesa, y yo la seguí.

Están listos para servir de conejillos de indias?- preguntó alisándose el cabello con la mano derecha, mientras nos observaba, y luego su mirada volaba a su madre, que estaba sacando algo del horno.

Que graciosa querida.- entonó Nadeshiko, acercándose con el guisado en manos.

Si bueno, la vida sería absurdamente aburrida sin mi aquí, no papi?

Fujikata pareció tomado de sorpresa y su suave risa sirvió como respuesta grata a la aludida.

Lo ves?... papá lo acepta.- dijo girándose a la de cabello largo, que simplemente sonrió sin decir una palabra.

Yukito llamó.

Y que dijo?- preguntó ahora Sakura, tomando un trago de su vaso con agua.

Dijo que vendrá a cenar esta noche, van a salir Sakura?

Quienes?... Nosotros dos?- preguntó señalándonos ahora con el dedo índice. Nadeshiko asintió y Sakura negó.

Ah no?... pensé que te gustaría llevarlo al festival esta noche. Has asistido alguna vez Shaoran?

El comentario me tomó por sorpresa.

Yo nunca había ido a alguno de esos eventos en vida. No por que no hubiera querido, sino por que no había tenido nunca tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar si alguna vez había hecho algo parecido… Pero nada llegó a mi mente, así que simplemente negué, con gesto aún pensativo.

No, no recuerdo haber ido a alguno.

Jamás?!- preguntó Naoko desconcertada y yo sonreí suavemente.

No… bueno, al menos no que yo recuerde.

Ah!... en ese caso, tienes que ir a esta Shaoran, tal vez, podamos ir todos juntos. No crees que es una buena idea hija?

Sakura parecía algo desconcertada ahora.

Yo… no sé si a Shaoran le gusten ese tipo de cosas mamá.- susurró ella algo sonrojada, pero la mirada de Naoko, la alarmó.

Como que no lo sabes?... no se supone que es tu novio?

Sakura tosió con fuerza, y justo cuando se calmó, asintió levemente.

Bueno… si, pero, no hay ese tipo de eventos en Tokio, y aunque los hubiera, no tenemos tiempo de ir… verdad?- dijo ella recurriendo a mi.

Es cierto… Pero, no me molesta para nada el hecho de ir, Sakura. De hecho, me encantaría.

En serio?!... en ese caso, tenemos que ir. Le avisaré a Yukito cuando terminemos de comer. Estás de acuerdo Sakura?

Eh?... si, por mi está bien.

Justo después de que ella había dicho la última frase, todos comenzamos a comer.

Y para ser sincero, el guisado del que tanto se quejaba Naoko, estaba delicioso, a mi en lo personal, me sorprendió que fuera la primera vez que la madre de Sakura lo cocinaba, y le hubiera quedado tan bien.

Me sentía muy bien, estando allí, con esas personas… y es que todas eran tan amables, que me sentí culpable de estar mintiéndoles…

Y eso me llevó a pensar otra cosa…

Se sentiría igual, si todo fuera real?

Me sonreí y miré a Sakura de reojo. Y por un instante desee que nada fuera una mentira…

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Terminaste?

Si… me tardé demasiado?- su voz salió con suavidad, cuando yo me volví y la miré con admiración.

Tuve que levantarme de la cama, por que me había surgido la necesidad de verla desde un mejor ángulo.

Se veía tan bella, que el aire casi se trababa en mis pulmones.

Si.. pero valió la pena esperar.- solté sin tomar en cuenta el efecto que ese tipo de cosas causaban en ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosado y se acerco con paso inseguro a la cama.

No han llegado aún verdad?

No, todavía no.- dije aún mirándola fijamente.

Ya veo… que estabas viendo?- preguntó cuando aceptando el cambio de tema, que ella solía hacer cuando se sentía incómoda, me acosté en la cama de nuevo.

Nada interesante… hasta que saliste por esa puerta.- canturreé yo en tono burlón.

Ja, ja, que gracioso Shaoran. No, en serio.

Ya te lo dije, nada demasiado interesante. Quieres sentarte?- pregunté haciéndome a un lado, para que ella tuviera lugar para sentarse a mi lado. Con una mueca de indiferencia, asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

Puedes prestarme el control?

Asentí a su petición y le alargué el objeto que tenía en mi mano izquierda. Supuse que iba a ver si había algo más que soccer en la televisión, pero me sorprendí cuando la apagó.

Por que?...

Un poco de paz y silencio no te hará daño Shaoran.- dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en la cabecera de madera y cerrando sus ojos, que ahora tenía un tono verde agua, por el contraste con el maquillaje.- quiero descansar un poco antes de que lleguen.

Dejé salir un gruñido de fastidio de mi garganta, pero me arrepentí en seguida. Uno de los ojos de Sakura se abrió y me miró de reojo.

Que te sucede?

A mi?... nada.- dije tratando de dejar el tema en paz.

De que te estás quejando?

De nada Sakura.

Te molesta algo?- hice rodar mis pupilas cuando escuché su tono preocupado.

No, nada me molesta. Por que no mejor te duermes un rato… no era eso lo que querías?- pude observar que ella frunció el ceño y yo miré hacia otro lado.

Por que actúas así?

Así como?

Como si estuvieras fastidiado de algo… hice algo malo?

El corazón me dio un brinco y la miré de nuevo.

Estaba inclinada, casi encima mío, como si quisiera ver a través de mis ojos. El brillo esmeralda tenía un dejo de preocupación y me molesté conmigo cuando lo noté.

No Sakura… no eres tu…

Entonces?- preguntó acercándose más a mi, apoyando una de sus suaves manos encima de mi pecho.

Es solo que…

Que, que?- preguntó de nuevo, asintiendo, como si me incitara a continuar. La miré por unos segundos y suspiré suavemente.

Nada, es solo que no me agrada que venga ese tal Ken.

Ante mi aclaración, Sakura pareció sorprenderse, pero luego de algunos segundos, pareció no entender por que decía algo así…

Ken?

Si.- afirmé de nuevo.

Por que?... No te agrada… sucedió algo?- si, como supuse, ella ya se había alarmado.

No Sakura… No sucedió nada, solo… solo no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Pero si no te ha hecho nada entonces… no comprendo…

Ese es el problema Sakura…. Eres demasiado despistada para darte cuenta…- agregué con sorna.

Darme cuenta?... de que?- bufé lentamente y la miré de nuevo. Su expresión era de sumo desconcierto y tuve que aguantar la risa.

De que ese inepto, esta colgadísimo por ti.- solté al fin, y Sakura dejó salir una expresión de sorpresa, mientras se alejaba de mi, cosa que lamenté interiormente.

Por supuesto que no!!- dijo indignada, y yo hice caso omiso.

Por supuesto que si!

Claro que no… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Shaoran…

Tienes que creerme, está muerto por ti.- dije algo molesto y ella me miró de nuevo sorprendida.

Y bueno, eso en que te afecta?

La pregunta, ahora fue a mi a quien tomó por sorpresa.

A mi?... No… en nada… yo…

Ohhh… ya entiendo.- canturreó ella sonriéndome.

Que entiendes?

Que tu Shaoran Li, estás absolutamente celoso.

Desde cuando había dejado de ser Sakura la despistada?..

No… no lo estoy.- negué con vehemencia, y traté de levantarme de la cama.

Si que lo estás.- supuse que ella estaba bromeando, de ninguna forma, podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía… o si?

No Sakura.

Si, lo estás… por que no lo admites!- aún seguía sonriendo y yo gemí interiormente.

Bueno… y que si estoy celoso?

Bien, esa no se la esperaba… y como yo supuse se incomodó de nuevo, y se alejó de mi sonrojada.

Es una broma verdad?- en su voz había un dejo de incomprensión y yo suspiré cuando volví a recostarme en la cama…

Por que tendría que ser una broma.- dije sarcásticamente, y Sakura me miró molesta.

No me embromes de esa forma Li!!!- me reprendió inclinándose de nuevo en mi. La tomé de la cintura por sorpresa y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima mío con un gemido suave.

Lo lamento.- no pude ver su rostro cuando dije lo último pero sentí, que su mejilla se escondía en mi cuello, cuando su respiración cálida chocó contra mi piel. Sakura recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y dejó caer una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Podría quedarme así para siempre.- murmuró, casi inteligiblemente y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo bastante grande para poder escucharla. Pero cuando las palabras llegaron a mis oídos, la sonrisa no dudo en salir a flote.

Que dices?

La sentí brincar suavemente, como si se hubiera sorprendido de que yo la hubiera escuchado.

Nada.- susurró, cuando se levantó de nuevo, haciendo coincidir nuestras miradas.- Yo…

Pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió, y ella giró son rapidez sobre sí misma para apartarse de mi.

Mamá!

Oh… siento no haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar… pero pensé que aún estabas duchándote. Disculpen la intromisión, en serio, pero Yukito y Ken, acaban de hablar, dicen que llegan en unos veinte minutos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Vienen?

Si… en un momento bajamos.

Nadeshiko asintió sonriendo, y con un gesto de disculpa, hacia nosotros, salió de la habitación.

Será mejor que bajemos.- dijo apesumbrada, levantándose de la cama con pesar. Cuando estuvo fuera de la cama, se aliso la blusa con las manos y se giró para darme una suave sonrisa.

Si… no queremos hacer esperar a Ken.- me burlé yo, con algo de desagrado en mi interior. Sakura hizo rodar sus pupilas y se encogió de hombros.

Ya te lo dije… A el no le pasa nada conmigo Shaoran.

Pues yo opino todo lo contrario… pero sabes?...

Que?- preguntó cuando yo estaba ya frente a ella.

No lo culpo para nada.

Oh… ya deja de decir tonterías!

Su reprimenda no me molestó en lo absoluto, y supuse que ella se dio cuenta, por que con un suspiro de resignación se volvió dándome la espalda para salir de la habitación.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Me tomé la libertad de comenzar a batir la masa que mi madre había dejado encima de la repisa al lado de la estufa, y con fuerza la revolví de un lado a otro.

La risa de Naoko, me llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina y yo apuré los movimientos giratorios, de los que mis manos se veían presas.

Ni Yukito ni Ken, habían llegado aún, claro apenas habían pasado los veinte minutos… y ellos no eran la puntualidad personificada que digamos.

Suspiré al recuerdo de lo que había estado hablando con Shaoran. Tema que para ser sincera, me había desconcertado por completo. Shaoran había actuado con bastante extrañeza…

Como si se tratase de un… novio celoso…

Y es que si, el lo había negado, y yo estaba por completo segura de que Shaoran solo sentía un afecto algo filial hacia mi…

Ese pensamiento no me hizo sentir mejor en lo más mínimo… y no tenía idea de por que.

Pero… en ese caso, por que había actuado de esa forma…

Volví mi atención a la masa blanca de nuevo, y me dejé de estar pensando en tonterías como esa.

Oh, querida, vas a dejarla como piedra si sigues revolviendo así.

La declaración me sorprendió tanto, que solté el cucharón casi como si me quemara la piel.

Lo lamento mamá… no estaba muy concentrada.

Estás bien?- preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, que me hizo sonreírle con ternura.

Si… solo estoy un poco cansada.

Pues si lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos aquí, en vez de ir al festival.

No!... quiero decir, ustedes estaban muy emocionados por ir… y Shaoran parecía también emocionado… así que… no hagas mucho caso a mi cansancio mamá.

Estás segura?

Si, por supuesto que si.

De acuerdo, en ese caso, creo que sería una buena idea decirles a Yukito y a Ken, que nos acompañen, no lo crees?

Dudé un poco cuando intenté contestar.

Y si a Shaoran en serio no le agradaba Ken, tal vez no le gustaría mucho la idea de tener que ir con él esa noche también.

La mirada inquisidora de mamá, me hizo regresar a tierra.

No estás de acuerdo?

Eh?... No!... quiero decir, si, estoy de acuerdo, sería muy agradable si ellos pudieran acompañarnos.

Que bien, de seguro les alegrará la idea a ellos también.

Si…

Hija hazme un favor si?- yo asentí aún pensativa y la miré mientras ella corría despavorida hacia la estufa.- Lleva la vajilla a la mesa… y hazlo con cuidado, acabo de comprarla.

Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír por tal comentario, y asintiendo de nuevo, me dirigí a la vitrina a un lado de la gran despensa.

Saqué los platos con cuidado y los coloqué en la barra, para poder cerrar las puertas. Luego volví a tomarlos y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina con ellos.

Y justo iba a cruzarla, cuando Shaoran me impidió el paso.

Déjame ayudarte.- sugirió con una suave sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

No, está bien, puedo hacerlo sola.

Yo sé que puedes… pero puedo ayudarte.

Su mirada era tan penetrante, que tuve que sucumbir ante tal petición, pero antes de que le diera los platos, el grito de Naoko me sobresalto.

OHHHHH… Pero que romántico!!!!

Shaoran y yo, nos volvimos a mi hermana, que con un trozo de zanahoria en la mano, nos miraba con sonrisa burlona.

Ahora solo tienen que besarse!!

Mi pulso, al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco se detuvo, y la sangre se me galopó en el rostro, por la falta de oxígeno.

No seas absurda Naoko… por que tendríamos que hacer algo así.

Pues es que acaso no te has fijado donde te has detenido hermanita… y yo que pensé que tu mente tramaba un plan mañoso contra tu lindo novio.

De que estás hablando Naoko?- preguntó Shaoran mirándola a ella de lleno.

Pues están debajo del muérdago.

Casi como bólido, miré hacia arriba, y vi la plantita navideña, colgando de la parte superior del marco de la puerta.

Maldije en voz baja cuando escuché la risa suave de Shaoran… pero que demonios le hacía tanta gracia!!!???

Parece que no tenemos opción.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros e inclinándose hacia a mi, hasta quedar a mi altura, tomó mi mentón en sus manos.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que si no tiré los platos, fue por que me había aferrado a ellos con mucha, mucha fuerza…

Dios!!... acaso iba a besarme??!!

La respuesta me llegó cuando efectivamente su rostro se acercó al mío con lentitud…

Bueno, ya estamos listos para la maravillosa cena!!

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la voz conocida y me volví rápidamente a la puerta de entrada del comedor.

Parados justo a unos cuantos pasos de Naoko, Yukito y Ken, nos miraban sonrientes.

Maldición.

Me hice la sorda a ese comentario, que había salido de los labios del ambarino, que ya se había alejado considerablemente, permitiendo el regreso de mi autocontrol y oxígeno.

Yukito, Ken!!... que bueno que llegan, pensamos que se había perdido en el camino!

Un gusto verte a ti también Naoko.- dijo Yukito, sonriéndole a mi hermana con un dejo de sarcasmo poco admisible en el. Naoko soltó una risita y saludo con la mano a Ken, que le devolvió el saludo.

Hola Sakura.- saludó desde su posición con una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos.

Hola Ken, Yukito.- respondí suavemente, evitando la mirada del ambarino mientras me apartaba para seguir con mi camino.

Oh, que bueno que ya llegaron.- dijo mi madre cuando los vio al salir de la cocina. – les parece si cenamos ya… tenemos que salir temprano para el festival.

Van a salir?- preguntó Yukito con gesto pensativo y Naoko asintió como respuesta.

Si, y ustedes, van a venir con nosotros.- determinó ella, más como orden que como petición. Ken sonrió y después asintió.

De acuerdo.- acepto Yukito encogiéndose de hombros, con un gesto no muy convencido que se me hizo demasiado raro en él.

Y es que desde hacía días que estaba actuando extraño…

Que le sucedería?

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de mis labios, seguida de una risa que no pude guardar.

Dios Santo Sakura!!, pudiste haberle volado la cabeza a alguien!!

La aludida que hasta ese instante había estado mal sosteniendo un rifle con las manos, se volvió a Nadeshiko, que la miraba con los brazos en jarras.

La expresión de su rostro era de total desconcierto, y es que de seguro la mitad de la gente en el festival se había dado cuenta de que ella había fallado el tiro.

Sakura había errado de una forma…. Extremadamente graciosa… y temible a la vez.

Lo lamento!

Yo no estaba seguro de a quien se lo había dicho exactamente.

Tal vez se lo había dicho, al señor que atendía el puesta, que ahora, miraba con gesto asustado hacía el vitral de los obsequios, que se destacaba por el hoyo gigante en el vidrio…

O tal vez se lo había dicho a la chica con la que había chocado, cuando el disparo había salido con tanta fuerza del rifle, que ella casi había salido volando…

Literalmente.

Me reí de nuevo y me acerqué a ella, que miraba la vitrina con los ojos brillantes.

En serio que lo siento mucho señor!!

La disculpa salió de nuevo de sus labios y mientras se inclinaba, el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

Oye Yuki, acompáñame allá!!... Quiero subir a ese juego, aunque vomite!! IUJJUUU!!

Miré a los restantes y sonreí, cuando Yukito dejó salir un suspiro y se dejó llevar por la de ojos cafés, casi a rastras.

Iremos por un poco de comida, no se vayan.- eso lo había dicho Fujitaka, y Nadeshiko lo había seguido justo después.

No te lastimaste?- pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Su rostro giro hacia el mío, con expresión avergonzada. Y después de unos segundos negó.

No sabía que sería tan difícil.

Tuve que aguantar la risa ahora, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

No lo es Sakura… solo necesitas que te digan como.

Ah… y como es?

La idea de uno de esos trucos sucios que usaban los de mi especie para atraer a las chicas, cruzo por mi cerebro y quise reír… jamás pensé que ella pudiera ser tan inocente…

Y eso era malo, por que tal vez, hasta se dejaría instruir por cualquier pelmazo que se le cruzara en el camino, con rostro "agradable".

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, que no había dejado de mirarme aún.

Le molesta que lo intentemos de nuevo?- pregunté al hombre, que de nuevo se encogió de hombros.- Gracias.- dije tomando unas cuantas monedas de mi pantalón y dándoselas al hombre, para que volviera a cargar el arma, con las balas medianas de plástico que se usaban para ese juego en específico.

Ya cuando la tuve en mis manos, se la alcance a ella, que la miro insegura.

No sé… tal vez no sea una buena idea.- yo hice caso omiso a su oración anterior, y le tendí de nuevo, el arma de plástico. – De acuerdo.

Ahora.- comencé yo, parándome justo detrás de ella. – Esta mano, tienes que ponerla justo detrás del gatillo, supongo que eso lo sabes no?- dije sarcásticamente, y ella bufó en represalia, pero dejó que mi mano guiara la suya, hasta el lugar preciso. – Bien Sakura, vas mejorando.

Deja de burlarte de una vez por todas quieres?

Me reí, esta vez, tampoco pude evitarlo, pero sentí el temblor de su cuerpo, cuando le hablé en el oído.

Dame tu otra mano.- Sakura asintió suavemente, y poso su mano en la mía, que la tomó con cuidado. – tienes que ponerla justo debajo de tu otra mano, para que puedas maniobrar mejor. Rodea la pistola con tu mano… así.- dije simulando tomarla. Ella asintió y después de que retiré mi mano, ella la colocó como le indiqué, y luego yo rodee con la mía, la suya para dar un mejor soporte. – ahora solo tienes que…- me detuve un momento, para poder mirarla desde mi posición. Se veía tan graciosa, simulando estar concentrada, y yo no pude evitar atraerla más hacia mi. Coloqué mi mano libre en su cintura, y la atraje hacia mi, haciendo chocar su espalda contra mi pecho. Sakura dejó salir una exclamación suave de sorpresa, pero no soltó la pistola, supuse que más bien, se había aferrado a ella. Después yo me incliné hasta apoyar mi rostro en su hombro, y terminé mi oración anterior, casi contra su cuello.- jalar el gatillo.

Sakura miró por el punto de visión del arma y jaló el gatillo tal como le había dicho.

Wow… - fue todo lo que logró decir cuando consiguió casi atinar a una de las marcas fijadas.

Vaya!... eso estuvo cerca señorita!- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Lo estuvo verdad?- coincidió ella, sonriendo de igual modo.

Que le parece un llavero?

Un llavero?... pero no le pude dar a nada…- su voz salió casi con tristeza y el hombre la miró atento.

Pero el esfuerzo también se cuenta… Cual quiere?

Los llaveros estaban custodiados por unos peluches del tamaño de una mano, y a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos cuando noto al hipopótamo morado claro en el montón.

Me gusta ese.

Pues ese será.- aceptó el hombre sacándo al animalito de peluche de entre la multitud.

Ah!!, es muy lindo!- dijo tomando con sus manos el llavero, y dándole de nuevo al hombre, el rifle. Y después con su interminable sonrisa se volvió a mi.- ya lo viste Shaoran?!... es lindísimo!

Si… se parece a ti.- acordé yo con sorna. Sakura se detuvo y me miró unos segundos.

Que estás insinuando?!!

Eh… Yo???... Nada.- dije arrastrando las palabras, para poder aguantar la risa.

Arghhhh!! Eres horrible Shaoran Li!!- exclamó, golpeando mi brazo con su mano, y después colgó al peluche en su bolsa.

Era solo una broma!- solté yo, levantando los brazos en defensa propia.

SAKURA, SHAORAN!!- la voz de Yukito, nos hizo volvernos, justo a su lado estaba Ken, mirándonos con extrañeza. – ya encontramos lugar en las gradas!

Sakura asintió y me miró para que los siguiéramos.

Y yo tuve que aguantar el dejar salir un suspiro… Cuando el chico de ojos azules se acercó a nosotros, o más bien a Sakura, para poder caminar a su lado.

Casi tuve que aguantar también las ganas de golpearlo, para que se alejara lo más pronto posible de allí.

A donde fue Yukito?- la voz de Sakura, tenía un leve tono de ansiedad, y yo miré por todos lados percatándome de que el chico de cabello claro, no estaba cerca del lugar… por donde habría ido?

Yo sé donde es, Sak, no te preocupes.

Me dieron ganas de meterle la cabeza en el barril de manzanas de caramelo, cuando se pasó la mano por el cabello con gesto poco sutil, de superioridad.

Hice girar mis pupilas y me negué rotundamente contra ese deseo que se albergaba en mi interior.

Oh no!!... olvide mi bufanda en el puesto anterior!- gimió de pronto Sakura, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.- Iré por ella.

No, espera… yo iré.- me ofrecí aún no muy convencido de que me gustara el hecho de que ella se quedara a solas con el de ojos azules.

Yo la traigo.- soltó de pronto él. Yo lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido y el solo se volvió a Sakura.- ustedes solo esperen aquí.

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el lugar en el que habíamos estado antes. No estaba muy lejos, tal vez a unos siete u ocho minutos…

Bueno, tenia tiempo suficiente.

Oye Sakura…

Que pasa?- preguntó ella volviéndose hacia mi, separando su mirada del punto en el que él había desaparecido.

Te importa si echamos una carrera?

Mi sugerencia la sorprendió… bastante.

Sus cejas se alzaron en incomprensión y me miró inquisitivamente.

A… adonde quieres ir?

Es una… sorpresa.- y guiñando un ojo, tomé una de sus manos y comencé a correr con ella pisándome los talones.

Yo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde quería dirigirme… creo que de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no quería ser custodiado por la presencia del irritable tipo de hacia unos momentos.

Sakura dejó de quejarse después de unos segundos, y decidió seguirme el paso.

Y a donde estamos yendo… si se puede saber?- preguntó desde mi lado…

Y yo le regalé una sonrisa cómplice.

Ni idea… alguna sugerencia?

Sakura hizo girar sus pupilas y negó en simple desacuerdo con la situación. Pero luego me sonrió también.

Creo que sé de un lugar… es por este lado.

Su mano, hizo presión en la mía y me hizo girar hacia la derecha.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, cuando pude vislumbrar un claro, casi a unos quince metros de donde nosotros estábamos.

Sakura se detuvo y sonrió.

Mis hermanos y yo veníamos aquí, para tener una mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales del festival. Son magníficos… te gustaran.- afirmó ella, soltando mi mano y comenzando a caminar con regularidad hacia el puente que cruzaba el claro.- has visto fuegos artificiales alguna vez no?- preguntó ella, inclinándose sobre el barandal del puentecito.

Alguna vez.- confirme impreciso. Ella levantó el rostro y se rió suavemente.

Creo…- intentó después de un momento.

Que crees?- quise saber, colocándome a su lado en el barandal.

Creo……… que deberías salir un poco más Shaoran. No puedo creer que jamás hayas estado en uno de estos festivales!

Mi familia es demasiado……… conservadora para asistir a este tipo de eventos Sakura.

Entiendo. Te ha gustado hasta ahora?

Mucho… es bastante divertido.- concedí asintiendo.

Sakura volvió a su posición normal y me miró interrogante. Pude ver que sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la luna… y de pronto, recordé que yo había visto ya, esa expresión antes…

Cuando la vi por primera vez…

Ese día que nos habíamos encontrado por coincidencia…

Recordé cada detalle de esa noche y me sonreí, sin poder evitarlo…

Y es que…

El que Yukari me hubiera dejado plantado en el altar…

Había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Y fue en ese instante, que me di cuenta de que, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de la chica que estaba frente a mi…

Ella era todo lo que yo había estado esperando en vida.

Y la quería… la necesitaba.

Necesitaba su mirada, hermosa y alegre… sus labios, esos labios que me habían perseguido en mis sueños desde que ella se había presentado ante mi, esa tarde…

Necesitaba estar con ella…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta, de que los fuegos artificiales llevaban ya unos minutos inundando el cielo encima de nosotros…

Hasta que ella habló…

Es hermoso, verdad?

Lo es…

Sakura volvió su mirada a la mía, cuando escuchó mi respuesta y se sorprendió al ver, que yo ni siquiera había alzado la vista.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si no pudieran entender a lo que yo me refería… o tal vez, no quería comprenderlo…

Por que… no… no me mires así Shaoran. – gimió suavemente, tomando unos pasos hacia atrás, como si al fin se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero fui más rápido que ella, y tomando su mano, la acerqué a mi.

Es que…… no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Créeme, si pudiera evitarlo… lo haría. – respondí con lentitud, tomando un mechón de cabello, y pasándolo detrás de su oreja. Mi mano viajó hasta su mejilla y no pude evitar acariciar la tersa piel de su rostro.

Que… que quieres decir con eso?- su voz salió casi como si no quisiera dejar sus labios, y sus ojos, verdes, brillaban contra los míos.

Yo…- la frase quedó en el aire, cuando la atraje hacia mi, ciñendo su cintura con mi brazo libre, apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Miré de nuevo sus ojos por unos segundos, pero no tuve el valor de seguir haciéndolo, así que apoyé mi frente en la de ella y dejé caer mis párpados encima de mis ojos. – Bésame Sakura.- pedí suavemente contra sus labios, y sentí cuando la respiración de ella, se paró por completo. Acaricié con la mía su nariz y la apreté de nuevo contra mi.

… No…- su respuesta fue suave, pero pude escucharla a la perfección.

Al escuchar la respuesta mal sonreí y afloje mi amarre de su cintura.

Entiendo… lo lamento.- me disculpe enfrentándome a su mirada esmeralda, que estaba fija en la mía, como si creyera que era una ilusión. Me pase la mano por el cabello y masajee la parte baja de mi cabeza.

Shaoran… yo…

No importa… déjalo así. Siento haber salido con una cosa como esa…- admití y me separé aún más de ella. Con lentitud me di la vuelta y camine para llegar al final del puente… pero me detuve antes de cruzar la línea que llevaba a las escaleritas de madera, y me volví de nuevo.- No… sabes?... No lo lamento.- y salvando de nuevo los pasos que me había alejado, rodee su cintura de nuevo y la acerqué a mi. Ella tuvo que apoyarse en mi, para no caer con el repentino movimiento y me miro fijamente de nuevo, estudiándome con intensidad.- No me arrepiento para nada… aparte, me debes uno.- solté, sonriendo suavemente, e inclinando mi rostro hacia el suyo, presione mis labios contra los de ella, ahogando la exclamación de sorpresa que había querido salir de su boca.

-

-

-

_**(Sakura)**_

Me sentí como transportada hacia otro lugar diferente, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos…

No podía creer que algo así estuviera sucediéndome…

El me estaba besando… y Dios… que beso!!

Tuve que apoyarme aún más en el, cuando sentí que mis piernas perdían el control de mi cuerpo, por lo que mis brazos volaron para rodear su cuello con ellos.

Shaoran…

No pude evitar pronunciar su nombre contra sus labios, cuando me apreté más contra él, sintiendo su pecho fuerte contra el mío. Introduje mis dedos en su cabello, empujando su rostro al mío, tratando de hacer el contacto de nuestros labios más profundo.

Shaoran caminó conmigo pegada a él, unos pasos hasta llegar al barandal, donde apoyé mi espalda.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta cuando mordió mi labio inferior y aprovecho mi sorpresa para introducir su lengua en mi boca, que estaba ardiendo por la espera.

Una extraña ola de calor invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar el temblar en sus brazos, cuando esta, se volvió más intensa.

El de ojos miel, que en ese instante me devoraba con intensidad, me apretó contra el barandal, embistiendo de nuevo contra mis labios, una y otra vez.

Jadee cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos y volaron hacia mi cuello.

Sentía demasiado pesada mi respiración, y no podía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera en él… y es que me sentía tan bien, así… con él…

Su boca era lo más dulce que yo hubiese probado en la vida, y no podía dejar de sentir la calidez de su piel en la mía.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a mi cuello y dejé salir un leve grito, cuando sus labios se cerraron en el tramo de piel sensible debajo de mi mentón.

Escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios cuando me apretó de nuevo contra el barandal y arremetió una vez más contra mi boca. Tomando todo lo que podía… y lo que yo le entregaba en ese instante.

Sentí la corriente de aire frío colarse entre nuestros cuerpos, cuando el comenzó a separarse de mi. Apoyó sus manos en el barandal, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, dejándome acorralada entre él y el barandal de madera.

Lo mire durante unos segundos, y luego metí mis brazos desnudos debajo de su chamarra de mezclilla y rodee su cuerpo con ellos, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de respirar acompasadamente…

No podía hablar…

Ningún pensamiento cuerdo afloraba en mi mente…

De lo único que estaba segura era de que, ese, era el mejor beso que había recibido en toda mi vida…

-

-

-

NA: Holaaa!!

Hey, chicas lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero había estado en semana de exámenes y no me había dado tiempo para actualizar…

Pero bueno… por lo menos espero que haya valido la pena la espera!!

Por fin, algo bueno con SyS eh??... que les pareció el beso??

Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran si fue como se lo habían esperado o no… pero bueno… todavía falta mucho, así que ya habrá otras oportunidades para hacer mejor el encuentro fortuito jeje.

Como sea. Les doy muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegro mucho cuando los leo!! Tmbién me gutó el hecho de que la escena con EyT, les hubiera agradado tanto... menos mal!!

Ahora chicas, espero su regalo de cumpleaños, con sus comentaros, para la prox!! Las quiero muchote!!

Lamento no poder contestar sus reviews, pero ya es algo tarde y tengo que estudiar economía!!, pero espero poder dejarles las respuestas en mi profile…

Así que chequenlé va?

Con mucho cariño:

Chisaki K.


	11. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen… solo Syao-kun!!

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YULI MOORE!

CAPITULO 12

Entre confusiones y sus consecuencias

_**(Sakura)**_

No supe con certeza, a que hora de la mañana, había comenzado a necesitar que un poco de aire se colara por entre las delgadas y casi inexistentes rendijas de la ventana de mi habitación…… y no tenía nada que ver, con la calefacción de la casa…

Más bien… o de manera segura se trataba de la temperatura de mi propio cuerpo… que de un instante a otro había subido, sino era demasiada exageración, a unos treinta y nueve grados centígrados… y todo por ese maldito sueño.

Deslicé, lejos de mi cuerpo las sábanas y la colcha que, hasta ese entonces, habían servido de una buena fuente de calor para mi, por el crudo invierno y volví a recostar la cabeza en la almohada.

No era tan tarde… y yo estaba tan cansada, que en verdad, no importaba si lo que quedaba de tiempo, para poder dormir, eran solo cinco segundos más… los tomaría sin rechistar ni un solo instante.

Cerré los ojos con suavidad mientras con un movimiento casi autodidacta acomodaba mi cabello, que desparramado sobre las suaves fundas de color rosa de mis almohadas, esperaba mi mano acicaladora.

Justo, mis parpados se cerraron sobre mis ojos, la imagen volvió de nuevo a mi… esa imagen, que llevaba toda la maldita noche asediándome…

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me quedé mirando con el entrecejo fruncido el techo de mi recámara, luego, giré hasta quedar boca abajo, y enterré mi rostro en la almohada, dejando salir un grito de frustración, que para ser sincera, había estado molestando también por salir de mi boca.

Cuando mi voz se apagó contra la suave tela, mi garganta emitió un gemido desesperado…

Desenterré de la almohada mi rostro y miré hacia un lado… gracias al cielo, no estaba ahí…

Supuse que había salido desde temprano, para ayudar a papá, a conseguir un traje decente para la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano y de esa rara mujer.

Y auque sabía que no estaba ahí en ese instante, estaba por completo segura de que, por obvias razones, tendría que regresar alguna vez… y por otras obvias razones, yo, tendría que encontrarme con él…

Y eso me ponía nerviosa…

Muy, muy nerviosa.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando sus ojos miel, me miraran… ni cuando su voz me llamara suavemente…

Maldije en voz baja y coloqué una mano en mi frente, tratando de apaciguar lo que fuera, que me acometía esa mañana…

Y es que eran un montón de cosas, que yo no podía reconocer…

Era extraño y muy intenso… y a la vez era agradable y emocionante… pero por otro lado era confuso y poco apacible.

Un menjurje de emociones, que yo aún no podía creer, que existieran todas juntas…

Tomé una bocanada de aire, como si la misma acción me ayudara a tratar de ver las cosas de diferente modo… más fáciles, y como si me sirviera para dejar a mis sentidos menos intranquilos..

Y lo que pasaba era que… yo aún podía sentirlo…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con el recuerdo de la noche anterior y mis manos comenzaron a temblar con nerviosismo mal contenido, cuando la imagen se abrió paso por mi mente, tal y como si estuviera sucediendo en ese mismo momento…

Dios… y era solo un beso!!!... nada más!!

Un beso, que no me había dejado dormir en toda la maldita noche!!

Gemí de nuevo, cuando traté, en vano por supuesto, de alejar la sensación de esos labios sobre los míos…

Y es que, si, era solo un beso… no tenía que significar nada más en especial verdad??

Aún cuando yo me había negado a su petición… el me había besado. Aún cuando yo había dicho que no, el lo había hecho… y pensándolo mejor, tal vez había sido su orgullo el que se había sentido herido por mi negativa…

Pero no podía concebir algo así por parte de él… él no se atrevería a besar a alguien solo por que su orgullo estuviera en medio… verdad??

Shaoran no era de ese tipo de hombres…… el era… diferente.

Y por lo mismo… aún no podía acabar de comprender, por qué, lo había hecho… por que me había besado, a mi!

Tal vez…

No… el no podía albergar sentimientos diferentes hacia mi… tal vez… simplemente había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, no?

El no podía gustar de alguien como yo!!

No había una pizca en mi, que coincidiera con él… yo era… era… despistada y muy desordenada!... era extraña y me la pasaba peleando con medio mundo… y no era muy linda… Bueno, obvio está, que fea no era… pero… el era tan… tan…

Tenía que ser sincera… él, era el hombre más adorable y sexy que yo había conocido en toda mi vida…

Y yo…

Yo no estaba preparada para pensar en es tipo de cosas aún.

-

-

-

Donde está mamá?- pregunté en cuanto, después de que me vestí de manera casual, me decidía bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría Shaoran en volver, pero mientras más se tardara, sería mucho mejor. Naoko, que en ese instante estaba leyendo el periódico sobre la mesa me miró con cara de pocos amigos, en cuanto entre por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos parecían mucho más oscuros que antes y su nariz respingada tenía unas pequeñas arrugas, que se le formaban de tanto fruncir el ceño hacia mi.- Vaya!- exclamé yo acercándome a ella con rostro extrañado.- Te sucedió algo malo?... parece que acaban de despedirte o algo así… que pasa?

No preguntes.- dijo de mala gana. Y yo me sentí agradecida de que me contestara aunque fuera eso… Naoko no solía ser muy agradable cuando estaba molesta.- Y no me menciones a esa señora que se hace llamar mi madre.- finalizo volviendo su mirada al periódico. Esta vez fui yo quien se sorprendió por el comentario.

Ahhh… te peleaste con mamá?- me aventuré a preguntar, aunque no era necesario que me respondiera, eso era más que obvio. Naoko no se molestó en mirarme y se encogió de hombros simplemente. Fue en ese momento que dos voces se alzaron desde la sala, risas para ser más específicos. Escuché el gruñido de Naoko y me sentí llena de curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. – Quien esta allá?- le pregunté señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala.

Nadie que pueda interesarte.- me respondió de nuevo con mal carácter.

Es mamá?- Naoko me hecho una mirada asesina y yo tuve que retroceder dos pasos. De pronto, efectivamente, la voz de mi madre se alzo de nuevo, hasta llegar a nuestros oídos.

Naoko, querida!!!... ya tardaste mucho con el té!!- Naoko miró hacia la puerta con fastidio y se levantó.

Oh… si. El maldito te!- espetó sin que nadie más que yo la escuchara. Yo alce las cejas en señal de desconcierto y sin que ella me dijera absolutamente nada, ni para evitarlo ni azuzarlo, me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina y me incliné un poco para ver a los dos que estaban sentados en la sala.

Mi madre, estaba sumida en una conversación, supuse, bastante agradable para ella, por que la sonrisa no dejaba de asomarse por sus labios, ni la risa dejaba de emerger de su garganta. Miré hacia la otra persona y volvía fruncir el ceño… jamás lo había visto.

Oh… Sakura, ven, ven. Quiero presentarte.- gimió mi madre desde su lugar, yo me encogí suavemente de hombros y me encaminé hacia la sala. – El es el joven Sato…

Sato?- ese nombre me sonaba de algún lado, pero mirando los ojos casi de un tono violeta brillante y el cabello negro como el azabache, no podía recordar haberlo visto en ninguna parte.

Si, el editor de tu hermana.

La aclaración me sacó de la duda con bastante rapidez.

Oh… hola, mucho gusto. Soy Sakura, la hermana de Naoko.- me presenté yo con una sonrisa suave, mientras me inclinaba levemente para estrechar la mano del joven, que no reparó en levantarse del sillón y estrechar mi mano entre la suya.

Es un placer Sakura, puedes decirme Yoji si te apetece.- Yo asentí cuando su hermosa sonrisa salió a flote.

Vaya… no sabía que vendría…

Su madre, al igual que su hermano fueron muy amables al haberme invitado.- respondió el mi duda, y yo dejé salir un suave "oh" de mis labios.

Bueno, pero que le pasa a esta muchacha!! Pero que modales!- soltó Nadeshiko mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de la cocina.- Naoko!!

Ya voy!- respondió la voz de mi hermana desde la cocina. No podía entender por que Naoko estaba enfadada por algo como eso… y es que ese tal Sato se veía un muy buen y agradable hombre… que le sucedería a ella?

No mucho después Naoko salió de la cocina con una bandeja de plata, que sostenía, de milagro, por los oscilantes movimientos de la de cabellos castaños, cuatro tazas de te y la tetera que mi madre había comprado en la China.

Ya te ayudo.- el de cabello oscuro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Pude notar, que el rostro de mi hermana dejaba entrever, algunas cosas, que antes yo no había captado. El rostro de antes, completamente lleno de furia y fastidio, no tenía nada que ver al que yo observaba ahora. El rostro gacho solo dejaba entrever los ojos de un tono caoba, y algo de incomodidad asomaba por ellos. En cuanto Sato se levantó de su asiento ella tomó unos pasos hacia atrás.

No necesito tu ayuda.- murmuró suavemente dejando pasmado al otro, que pos solo segundos permaneció así, luego sonrió levemente hacia ella. Naoko se rehusó a seguir mirándolo y colocó la bandeja encima de la mesita de madera del salón.

Gracias por el té.- dijo él aun con la sonrisa. Mi hermana lo miró de reojo y asintió con algo de fastidio.

Da igual…

Naoko, deja de portarte así.- reprendió mi madre mirándola severamente.- pareces una cría.

Pues no se por que tenías que invitarlo a venir!- soltó ella con los ojos casi echando chispas. Me encogí en mi asiento… yo sabía lo que venía… por que siempre era lo mismo… mi hermana era muy paciente… pero cuando ese tipo de ataques que no eran para nada frecuentes, se apoderaban de ella, no había quien pudiera detenerla.- Y tu, por que demonios aceptaste?!!- le gritó ella al de ojos violeta.

Yo… no sabia que te molestaría tanto.- Naoko se enfureció por lo antes dicho, y yo no podía darle menos razón, la sorna con la que él había hablado, dejaba mucho que desear.

Ah No??!!... si lo supuse… ESO, es por que no tienes cerebro!!- exclamó ella levantándose de su asiento, apuntándole con un dedo.

Y tu, eres una histérica.- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que sucedía. Miré de reojo a mamá, que parecía estar viendo algo increíble, por que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con algo más que mero asombro.

Yo NO soy una histérica!!

Si que lo eres Naoko, siempre lo has sido.- carraspee para tratar de llamar su atención… pero nada. Así que gire el rostro y llamé a mi madre suavemente, y cuando al fin tuve su atención, señalé hacia la puerta de la cocina. Ella asintió y las dos nos levantamos sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar a donde teníamos planeado.

Oh Dios!... no sabía que tu hermana se llevaba tan mal con el!!... nunca había actuado así antes cuando el venía..

Ya había venido??- cuestioné acercándome de nuevo a la puerta para poder espiar un poco.

Si, unas dos o tres veces antes… pero… tal vez hice mal en invitarlo…- se quejó mamá desde su lugar.

No puedes hablarme así Naoko, solo por que estés enfadada por una tontería!- escuché que dijo la voz de él.

Una tontería?!!!! UNA TONTERÍA!!!... PUDRETE YOJI!!- grito desesperada Naoko, volviéndose para dejarlo solo, pero la mano de él se aferro a su muñeca.- Déjame!! Por que no te largas de una puta vez!!! VETE!

No!, no me voy hasta que tengas una conversación civilizada conmigo y me digas que demonios te pasa conmigo!!

Nada me pasa, absolutamente nada me pasa contigo!!!... más que el maldito odio que te tengo! Eres un estúpido Yoji!! – gimió ella tratando de que el la soltara.

Y a que se debe ese repentino odio Naoko!?

No se debe a nada… te odio desde que te conozco, es muy difícil de entender?!!

Si, si lo es!!, más cuando te metes en mi puta cama primero y luego me tratas como mierda!!

El rugido de exasperación de Naoko se hizo escuchar por todo el piso, y momentos después, un golpe seco.

Me asomé de nuevo, y vi a los dos, frente a frente, él, con la mano en la mejilla y ella con lágrimas en los ojos… Miré a mamá, que hasta ese instante no había proferido exclamación alguna.

No quiero verte de nuevo, me escuchas!!!!??, Lárgate!!

NO!, No voy a ir a ningún lado!- y con un rápido movimiento, la atrajo por la cintura hasta tenerla fuertemente apretada contra él. Naoko, gritó y trató de separarse de él. Y yo no sabía que hacer… debería intervenir??

Pero mi respuesta llegó, cuando él, tomó entre su mano el mentón de mi hermana y la beso… La vi inmóvil contra el cuerpo de él… pero solo por unos segundos, por que después, sus dos brazos volaron frenéticos hasta el cuello de él, para poder acercarlo más a ella. Escuché un gemido, y me decidí a dejarlo por la paz… no me agradaba mucho ver ese tipo de demostraciones afectuosas entre mi hermana y un desconocido… que supuse… ya no sería por más tiempo un desconocido para nuestra disfuncional familia…

Me volví de nuevo a mamá, que estaba casi ensimismada por la situación… y es que yo no podía culparla…

El hecho de que mi hermana siempre hubiera sido así de… sorpresiva, si esa era la palabra que buscaba… no tapaba para nada lo que había sucedido hacía unos segundos…

Pero por Dios, que de seguro Naoko sufría algún tipo de trauma, ó tal vez tenía el síndrome de la personalidad múltiple… quien lo sabía?!

Los ojos de mi madre se encontraron con los míos y yo le sonreí suavemente.

Sorprendida?- pregunté segundos después, y ella simplemente asintió, haciendo volar su cabello de un lado para otro… - si… lo supuse.- justo estaba para seguir hablando, cuando el timbre de la puerta me hizo brincar en mi sitio.

Miré hacia el reloj de la estufa y me di cuenta de que aún era temprano, para que papá volviera con Shaoran… así que frunciendo el ceño me dirigí a la puerta con paso lento, tratando de no interrumpir el tan agradable momento en el que mi hermana se veía en ese instante… y es que al parecer ni siquiera había escuchado el sonido agudo.

Pero bueno… tal vez ese era el día de las sorpresas, por que lo que me encontré detrás de la puerta… para ser sincera??... tampoco me lo esperaba.

Tomoyo!!!

Mi voz Salió apresurada de mi garganta en cuanto la vi parada frente a la puerta de la casa, con dos maletas a su lado… y con una bastante linda sonrisa… una sonrisa que no había visto en ya algún tiempo… y de pronto…

Sentí que mi boca perdía su posición normal…

Pero que demonios?!!

Eriol!???

El hombre frente a mi, parado, justo al lado de mi prima me sonrió con su habitual gesto de saludo.

Hola Sakura.- Tomoyo habló primero. Pude observar ahora, que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rosado y su sonrisa se agrando, cuando yo asentí a su saludo.

Pero… que demonios estaba haciendo Eriol allí!!!... Digo, no era por que no quisiera verlo, no, en lo absoluto, pero… De acuerdo… me había perdido de algo, eso era seguro… por que, obviamente después de la pelea que habían tenido esos dos, y de la no muy agradable relación que habían mantenido en los últimos días… que Eriol estuviera ahí… al lado de mi prima… y los dos sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado… era algo muy, muy extraño.

Dejé de fruncir el ceño, no quería tampoco ser muy obvia en mi sorpresa, aunque supuse que de nada serviría… de seguro esos dos, ya lo sabían.

Que… que están haciendo aquí?- pregunté sonriendo ahora suavemente, haciendo un pequeño énfasis en el están de antes.

Oh… pues venimos a la boda de Touya, vamos a quedarnos donde mamá… pero quisimos pasar a saludarlos primero.- informó la de ojos amatista.

Oh… Oh!!! Ya veo… si, pero, ehmm, pasen.

Gracias Sakura… no queremos interrumpir…

Eh?... No… No interrumpen nada Eriol, mamá está a dentro… y Naoko… bueno, solo traten de hacer caso omiso a lo que vean en la sala.- solté de pronto y los dos me miraron sorprendidos. Me hice a un lado y les dejé el paso libre. Tampoco tardé en notar, como la mano del inglés se cerraba en al de mi amiga. Carraspee para llamar su atención y Tomoyo se giró suavemente con una sonrisa, y murmuró un "luego hablamos"

Me encogí de hombros y los seguí hasta la cocina, donde mi mamá, supuse, ya recuperado su autocontrol, había comenzado a lavar alguna que otra cosa.

Y justo entramos sus ojos centellearon con la sorpresa.

Tomoyo!!

Tía!!!- mi prima tomó algunos pasos rápidos hasta ella y se abrazaron mutuamente.

Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido!... pensé que iba tener que esperar otra temporada para verte!

Si bueno, la relación de tía y sobrina era… como decirlo?... bueno… muy, muy especial… Tomoyo idolatraba a mi madre… y mi madre no iba para menos con la de cabellos oscuros.

Y quien es este joven muchacho?- alentó mi madre mirando de arriba abajo al pobre de Eriol, que soportaba su estudiosa mirada con su sonrisa apacible.

Ah!... El, es Eriol, Hiragizawa Eriol, tía. Es… mi novio.

Si bueno… yo no era tonta, y ya suponía que algo así había pasado con ellos.. pero… quien me quita la sorpresa.

Oh, así que tu eres Hiragizawa!

Eriol pareció sorprendido de que mi madre lo conociera, de nombre tan siquiera.

Si señora Kinomoto, es un gusto.- dijo al fin estrechando la mano de mi madre suavemente.

Igualmente, el novio de mi hija y ella misma nos han hablado mucho de ti.

Novio?... Cual novio?... Sakura, tienes novio?

Quise en es mismo instante, hacer chocar mi cabeza con la puerta de la cocina, pero me dije, que eso, en nada ayudaría.

La mirada de mi madre, me inspeccionó y yo sonreí.

Jaja… Ay Eriol!!... pero que gracioso…- Tomoyo me miró por unos segundos y pareció captar que necesitaba una ayudadita en ese instante.

Si… no seas tonto… que dirá tu mejor amigo de que te has olvidado de él!- Eriol comprendió el tono de voz de mi prima y sonrió divertido.

Shaoran no se molestará… si no se lo dicen.

TOMOYO!!!

Alguna cosa entro rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina y se hecho encima de mi prima con euforia mal contenida.

Dios Prima!!... eres muy mala, te has olvidado de nosotros todo este tiempo!!- reprochó la voz, que ahora pude definir, como la de mi hermana. Tomoyo sonrió en el abrazo y se rió levemente.

Oh vamos!... en ese caso tu eres igual de mala, tampoco has ido a verme… y estas a solo unos minutos de Tokio!

El trabajo me impide separarme de mi máquina de escribir.

Tuve el impulso de decir, que más bien no se podía separar del que la hacía trabajar… pero no quise arruinar el momento.

El es Sato, Tomoyo, deja presentártelo.- dijo mi hermana tomando de la mano al hombre con el que antes la había visto mantener un combate verbal de lo más horrible.

En serio que las cosas estaban muy raras ese día.

Hola.. mucho gusto, soy Yoji Sato.

Después de las debidas presentaciones, todos comenzamos a meternos en una extraña, pero agradable conversación, de hecho, estábamos todos tan ensimismados en nuestra plática, que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que alguien había llegado…

Vaya!... cuanta gente reunida en la cocina… Tomoyo!, que gusto verte querida.

La voz de papá, me hizo temblar, por que eso solo significaba una cosa… que él, estaba también ahí.

Me volví lentamente y miré hacia la puerta de la cocina. Y si… ahí estaba él.

Shaoran se volvió, y casi pude jurar que estaba tratando de encontrarme entre la multitud, por que cuando sus ojos miel chocaron con los míos, me sonrió calidamente desde su posición.

Y yo, me sonrojé estúpidamente.

Miré al suelo, sin tener las agallas de saludarlo de la misma forma, y simplemente seguí escuchando la conversación anterior.

Que tal señor Kinomoto.- saludó ahora la voz de Sato. Papá asintió y estrechó su mano con una sonrisa.

Me alegra que hayas podido venir, a Touya le dará mucho gusto verte.

Creo…

Que crees querida?.- preguntó papá acercándose a mi madre para besarla suavemente como saludo. Mamá sonrió y luego se volvió a los demás.

Creo… que debemos ir a la sala, mi cocina no es tan grande.- y poniendo el ejemplo, salió, seguida de los demás.

Tuve la necesidad de ir con la corriente, por que quedarme ahí solo significaría, tener que hablar con él… o al menos hacer el intento… ya que a esas alturas yo dudaba que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir, su mano se cerró sobre la mía, alejándome de lo otros.

Shaoran!- gemí suavemente en protesta, cuando me hizo regresar a la cocina.

Vaya… estoy cometiendo un crimen?- preguntó con una sonrisa cuando sin soltar mi mano, recargó su espalda en la mesa, acerándome un poco más a él. La mano libre me temblaba como hoja al viento y traté de desviar la vista de él. – O… tal vez es que no quieres estar conmigo?

La pregunta me dejó casi petrificada. En un principió traté de decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. El se inclinó levemente hacia delante para quedar casi a mi altura.

No… yo… yo no…

Que te sucede?... me… me has evitado desde que llegué.- dijo suavemente. Tuve que ahogar el gemido que peleaba por salir de mi garganta… por que tenía que decirme eso…

No… no sucede nada… yo.- su suave risa me interrumpió, y tuve, aunque no por deseo propio, mirarlo a los ojos.

No sabes mentir preciosa.- mi corazón dio un brinco cuando escuché el sobrenombre y me sonrojé de nuevo con fuerza.

No me hables de ese modo.- él pareció sorprenderse bastante por el tono molesto en mi voz y frunció el ceño.

Estás molesta por algo Sakura??

Dios… que tipo de pregunta era esa?!!... Suspiré con suavidad y miré fijamente una de las sillas de madera.

No quieres decírmelo… bien, en ese caso, tendré que adivinarlo.

Basta Shaoran!... no quiero hablar ahora, si?- me solté rápidamente de su amarré y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Pero tendremos que hacerlo alguna vez.- sentenció él, antes de que yo pudiera cruzar la puerta. – por que no me lo dices de una vez y te dejas de evasiones Sakura.

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza. No quería que palabras hirientes salieran de mi boca, pero en momentos como esos, donde mi mente estaba por completo debajo de cualquiera de mis otros sentidos, no podía controlarlo.

Y yo sabía a la perfección, que todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, había sido mi culpa… yo lo había causado todo… y eso me hacía sentirme furiosa!

Y aparte de eso, tenía una leve corazonada. Supuse que él lo sabía… él sabía por que estaba tan molesta.

De pronto, algo me hizo enfurecer, aún más. Sus ojos miel, habían comenzado a brillar con algo de gracia y burla contenidas en ellos.

Oh… no me digas que estás molesta por lo que sucedió ayer?

Su mirada me inspeccionó de arriba abajo cuando yo me sonrojé histéricamente.

Por el amor del cielo Sakura… no seas niña, por que estás enfadada por eso?- preguntó segundos después, cuando al parecer yo no tenía la intensión de proferir palabra.

Me crucé de brazos, molesta por que me llamará de esa forma, tomando en cuenta también, la parte implícita en su frase anterior.

Tomó unos cuantos pasos hacia mi con su misma mirada, pero me alejé de nuevo.

No tenías derecho a hacer algo así!

Al parecer, y también por la sonrisa sarcástica que cruzaba por sus labios, mi oración, le había hecho gracia.

Lo tengo. – aseguró acercándose más a mi. Tuve que retroceder rápidamente, para no tener que enfrentarlo tan de cerca, pero fallé miserablemente cuando sentí la pared detrás de mi espalda.

No, no lo tienes.- solté débilmente.

Soy tu novio o no?

No lo eres!!... sabías muy bien, desde el principio que era solo una farsa, lo sabías Shaoran, no puedes venir a decirme algo como esto ahora!- exclamé cuando ya estaba frente a mi.- No pudiste simplemente controlarlo?!!

Bueno, discúlpame!, pero no suelo mandar en mis emociones!

Dejé salir un repentino grito, cuando sus dos manos golpearon la pared a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Maldita seas Sakura!... por que no simplemente lo niegas, quiero que lo niegues. Vamos!... dime que no te gustó la forma en la que te besé anoche! Dime… que solo fue mi imaginación, cuando sentí, que me correspondías con la misma fuerza con la que yo te estaba besando! Dime, que esos gemidos que proferiste mientras te devoraba fueron falsos!

Sentí mi garganta seca, mientras las palabras de él salían de sus labios, casi pegados a los míos.

Dios…- suspiró sobre mi piel.- por que no quieres aceptar que deseabas que sucediera tanto como yo…

Me sentí derretir una vez más cuando me susurró lo último…

Tenía la terrible necesidad de apoyarme en algo, por que estaba segura de que, de un momento a otro terminaría en el suelo, si él se decidía a alejarse de mi.

Pero no lo necesité, cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y sus suaves labios tomar los míos con fuerza.

Jadee, buscando el soporte de sus hombros con mis manos, mientras mi boca buscaba la suya en un encuentro desesperado, algo que no pude evitar que sucediera, por que lo que sentía en ese instante era demasiado fuerte, para que yo pudiera ignorarlo o pelearlo.

Me di cuenta de que ese beso no se parecía en nada al anterior. Su boca ahora demandaba con una fuerza increíble, todo, absolutamente todo de mi, y sus manos, que antes habían permanecido quietas y tranquilas, ahora se movían con fuerza por la longitud de mi espalda y cuello, tratando de acercarme más a él. Supuse que no podría separarme, aunque lo intentara de verdad.

Un gemido de sorpresa y leve dolor, salió de mi boca, cuando él comenzó a mordisquear mis labios, bruscamente, como si nada fuera suficiente. Su lengua se internó en mi boca y saboreó el interior de la misma una y otra vez, pegando su cuerpo al mío con fuerza.

Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y me abracé a él, tratando de no sucumbir ante la idea de un desmayo…

Me sentí frustrada al darme cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón del mundo, con lo que había dicho antes…

No podía decir que no me había gustado la manera en la que me había besado la noche anterior…

Por que el gustar, se quedaba muy, muy corto…

Pero el aceptar una cosa así, aunque la respuesta misma fuera obvia, y aún más por el modo en que nos estábamos besando en ese instante, no era seguro… o al menos no por ahora…

No podía dejarme llevar por algo así de nuevo…

Por que el miedo me inundaba por completo.

Abrí los ojos de manera instantánea, después de que ese pensamiento me invadió. Shaoran al parecer no se había dado cuenta, y yo, tuve que tratar de separarme, algo que me dio mucho trabajo.

Shaoran……… basta.- mi voz salió casi ahogada y gemí de nuevo en desesperación, cuando el no se alejó ni medio centímetro. Sentí una impotencia superior a cualquier cosa y mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, cuando lo escuché.

No…

Shaoran……… ya basta… déjame!

Todo fue muy rápido… y yo me arrepentí sobremanera después…

Me arrepentí justo al momento después de que había hecho chocar con fuerza, mi mano contra su mejilla.

El silencio se coló entre los dos, y la única cosa audible, en el lugar, era mi respiración… agitada, casi como si me hubiera a dedicado a correr cien kilómetros antes de eso.

Yo… lo siento… Shaoran no quise…- intenté cuando las palabras por fin se dignaron a salir de mis labios.

No digas nada.

El tono de reproche en su voz, me hizo sentir aún peor por lo que había hecho… sus ojos, se habían tornado de un color, que yo nunca había visto en ellos… eran oscuros… casi tan oscuros como el color de la noche.

Supongo… que estaba esperando demasiado. Discúlpame.

Y eso fue todo…

Por que, alejándose una distancia considerable de mi, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera.

Quise llamarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo… supuse que incluso, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, el no se habría detenido, y yo, no podía culparlo.

Dejé las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, cuando escuché la puerta golpear contra el marco, y me deslicé lentamente por la pared, hasta llegar finalmente al suelo, frío y duro.

Que es lo que esperas de mi?- pregunté en voz baja, antes de dejar caer mi rostro sobre mis manos.

-

-

-

_**(Shaoran)**_

El tintineo, de los vidrios chocando unos contra otros, me había sacado de mis pensamientos…

Miré hacia mis lados, observando a toda la gente, aún desconocida para mi, y fruncí el ceño cuando la gran orquesta se decidió a tocar una canción lenta para que todas las parejas pasaran a bailar a la pista central… que por cierto, ninguno de los novios ocupaba desde el inicio de la fiesta.

No había visto al hermano de Sakura desde que, en un principio, justo cuando habíamos llegado, se había acercado a saludar a la familia y en especial al hombre de ojos casi violeta que yo, hasta hacía algunos minutos, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, como el hombre que hacía de jefe de Naoko.

Y la que iba a hacer el papel de novia en la boda, tampoco estaba por ningún lado… La pelirroja había salido del salón minutos después de que nosotros nos hubiéramos sentado en la mesa de familiares y amigos, que el mismo Touya se había decidido a reservarnos.

Miré hacia el frente. Sentado justo frente amis ojos, estaba Tsukishiro… mirando fijamente la copa que tenía entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante que podía haber visto en su vida.

Se me hizo bastante extraño no ver ahí a Suzumura… pero hasta ese instante no había hecho comentario alguno acerca de ese pequeño y minúsculo detalle…

La idea de hablar con Sakura de algo como eso, después de lo que había pasado esa misma mañana en la cocina de sus padres, no me tentaba para nada.

La miré de reojo, sentada justo al lado de donde sus padres estaban, mirando al vacío, al igual que había visto a Tsukishiro haciéndolo antes.

Y volví a golpearme mentalmente por milésima vez consecutiva en lo que iba del día.

Sentí la necesidad de ir allá, y tratar de arreglar lo que había sucedido… pero no tenía caso, hablar de eso ahora… no en ese lugar.. no era una buena idea.

Volví a mirarla, y casi sentí que algo me atravesaba el pecho, cuando noté que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo tan hermoso que los caracterizaba…

Recordé el golpe, bien propinado, que había merecido con toda la extensión de la palabra..

Y es que yo no podía más que pensar que había hecho, mal en dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ese extremo… pero tampoco podía cargar con toda la culpa…

Digo, las cosas sí que habían sucedido casi de manera catastrófica… y podía entender a la perfección que ella estuviera enfadada, cuando yo me había casi aprovechado del papel, que había estado haciendo desde que había llegado allí.

Pero, seamos sinceros… muy pocos pueden tener noción de las cosas, cuando las emociones nublan cualquier tipo de razón o pensamiento coherente… que es lo que sucede en general.

Y yo, no era la excepción…

Me sentía desubicado y algo perdido con todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Pero más me sentía molesto y decepcionado de saber, que lo que yo quería… no podía tenerlo.

Ella estaba lejos de mi, y ahora, con todo lo último, la sentía aún más alejada que antes.

Tuve que ahogar un suspiro, antes de que saliera de mis labios con fuerza.

Lo menos que necesitaba era que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Tendría que empezar desde cero ahora…

Y eso iba a serme muy, pero muy difícil.

Por que no bailas cariño?

La pregunta de Nadeshiko, me dejó seco… Sakura había levantado la mirada con una rapidez inmensa y después de mirar por segundos a su madre, sus ojos se habían posado en mi.

Es una buena idea.- apoyó el señor Kinomoto levantándose para hacer lo propio con la de cabellos largos. Miré hacia el lado izquierdo, y pude observar a la perfección, el dejo de preocupación en los ojos de Tomoyo, que ahora estaban fijos en Sakura.

Te sientes bien Sakura?- preguntó segundos después la de ojos azules, con voz dulce mientras que por encima del mantel, retenía la mano de ella.

Eh?... si, estoy bien, solo algo cansada… por que no vas a bailar tu también Tomoyo… yo estoy bien aquí.- su prima asintió después y Eriol y ella se levantaron para ir a la pista.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Touya.- murmuró de pronto el de cabellos claros levantándose igual de repentinamente.

Ni Sakura ni yo, pusimos objeción ante eso, pero aún así lo seguimos con la mirada.

Genial… ahora solo éramos ella y yo.

El ambiente era algo desagradable, y bastante pesado, ahora que básicamente todos habían dejado la mesa.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y ella se volvió para mirarme suavemente.

Shaoran yo…

Negué levemente con la cabeza, y levanté una mano, para que ella no siguiera hablando. Sin estar muy seguro de si, hacerlo o no. Me levanté del asiento y me acerqué a ella.

Baila conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados por la sorpresa de mi petición, pero no se negó, simplemente asintió y se levantó del asiento, tomando con su mano, la mía.

La guié hasta la pista y rodee con suavidad su cintura, estrechándola contra mi.

Siento que las cosas hubieran terminado así esta mañana.- susurró ella contra mi cuello.- pero creo que es mejor si…

Yo también lo lamento.- la interrumpí antes de que concluyera.- pero quiero que sepas, que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Shaoran… yo… necesito…

Que?... que es lo que necesitas Sakura?

……… Tiempo… necesito tiempo.

Asentí después de un momento y me separé de ella para poder verla de frente.

Bien… en ese caso. No volveré a hacer nada…

Que dices?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Esperaré un tiempo… y tú, tendrás que decidir Sakura. Yo no voy a poder esperarte por siempre.

Sus ojos me miraron con un dejo de tristeza, y yo la solté, alejándome algunos pasos, justo cuando la canción terminó.

Shaoran…

Esperaba escuchar la voz de Sakura… pero una voz grave, se escuchó por todo el salón, haciendo que todos los presentes se volvieran a la puerta.

QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!!! Y RAPIDO!

Touya?!...- la voz de Sakura, casi se cortó por el esfuerzo, y haciendo a un lado, a la gente que profería diversas exclamaciones, para poder llegar a la puerta de entrada, pudimos observar perfectamente lo que sucedía.

Oh por Dios!!!- Naoko, llegó a nuestro lado con bastante rapidez y Sakura dejó salir un grito de terror, mientras las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos.

Shaoran!!- mi nombre salió de sus labios, y a penas había hablado, cuando yo ya la tenía abrazada contra mi.- Yukito…. Yukito está…

Y su voz se cortó. Pero yo no necesitaba que me dijera nada, por que lo tenía frente a mis ojos.

Ahí, frente a la puerta, el hermano de Sakura sostenía a un cuerpo sangrante entre sus brazos…

Yukito Tsukishiro.

-

-

-

N/A: Jeje, Drama, drama y drama eh??

Que cosas con esta autora que hace sufrir tanto a los personajes…

Ahora, que pasará con el querido Yukito… y lo más importante, que fue lo que sucedió?... y que tal?, esperemos que Shaoran sea lo suficientemente paciente como para en serio, esperar a que Sakura se decida al fin no?

Espero que les haya gustado este chap, estuvo algo fea la cosa verdad?... pero no se me apuren, así es siempre no?

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos. Me es muy agradable leerlos siempre, bueno, solo estén al pendiente de la actualización.

Besos de esta autora que muere de sueño.

Chisaki.

**Caarito**: Hola, bueno, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar tu comentario, en serio te lo agradezco mucho. Y que bueno que te gustó la historia, veamos que te piensas de este nuevo chap va? Muchos besos y saludos.

KARY2507: Oh, no te preocupes, de hehco, si, todavía faltan bastantes capítulos aún, al menos unos seis, así que te pido que seas paciente y yo, por suepuesto que trataré de actualizar pronto. Y bien??, te gusto el beso eh?... me alegro mucho, ya que es una escena que ya muchos esperaban, así que, gracias por aclarar que te agradó. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuidate mucho.

hinangel07: Si, de hehco, ninguno se queda con pelos en la boca, y como puedes ya notar, se dicen de todo. - Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho. y espero que estés pendiente de la actualización, trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible va? Cuidate mucho, saludos.

Shiriko Sakura: bien chica, que bueno que te gustó el beso. si de hecho, ya nuestro querido Li, llevaba ya tiempo celoso del otro muchachillo, y como puedes ver, le ganaron los celos. Muchas gracia spor tu comentario, me hizo reir un rato. Cuidate mucho y espero que estés al pendiente de la actualización. Bye.

SAMARA: No recuerdo ningún comentario tuya anteriormente, lo que significa que eres nueva lectora de mi fic!, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejar el comentario, espero que estés muy bien y que vayas al pendiente con la actualización, besos.

DiosaGalaxy: Si bueno, a mi tmb, me gusta mucho más el SS, pero no pude reprimirme en mis deseos locos de poner algo de ET, por cierto, que en estos ultimos dos chaps, no los he puesto demaisiado ... soy mala... pero bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el fic, al igual que el de es mala suerte verdad?, me han llegado tmb felicitaciones por parte de otras personas que tmb lo acaban de leer, aunque ya tiene tiempo en l red, y eso me hace feliz -. Gracias por haber dejado tu comentario, y ya sabes, admito todo tipo de quejas y sugerencias va? Cuidate mucho y muchos besos muxacha!

Rosh Bernal: Jeje, por supuesto que estás entre ellos!, eres una de las que más tiempo llevan leyendome y dándome su apoyo, así que no va para menos eh? Por cierto que, que bueno que puse el beso, en serio valoro mi vida... - Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan lindo. Yo tmb espero que todos los días la pases lindo en compañia de los que quieres. Besos y abrazos.

Janeth: Te comprendo, con eso de que no puedes dejar de leer... a mi me pasa lo mismo, con otros muy buenos fics que he leído jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero, estés al pendiente de la actualización, cuidate muxo. Besos.

Meiling Kristel: Mil gracias por tu comentario y felicitaciones hacia mi escrito, es bueno saber que agrada, y espero que sigas leyendo, y dandome tu punto de vista, ya que es muy importante para mi. Portat bien y muchos besos y saludos paraya.

Belén: Disculpame la tardanza actualizando, pero tenía muxas cosas que hacer ultimamente, pero ya ves, aqui traigo el otro chap, ahí luego me dices que te parece va?... Gracias por dejar tu comentario y muchos besos.

Himenita: Ni pensar en abandonar, no te preocupes, la vdd esto ya se ha vuelto casi como una adicción para mi, así que si no escribo no me siento bien jeje. ya ves toy 1/2 loca. Y me alegra mucho saber que en serio te gustó la escena del beso, fué con mucho cariño para todas. Cuidat mucho, y espero estés pendiente de la actualización... veamso que sucede con el Yukito eh?

Aniita: Hey, si, mi cumple fué la semana antepasada... creo jeje. Ya tengo 18 añitos, como la ves?. Gracias por la felicitación y tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el beso!!... Muchos besos y abrazos.

Beautiful night: Me leíste la mente... que más puedo decir! no puedes estar más acertada. Mil gracias por tu comentario. Besos y saludos para allá.

Hanako 14: en serio quieres que te diga la vdd??... o que te mienta?... la vdd?... no creo que Sakura se de cuenta muy pronto, pero aún así, espero que seas paciente para ver cuendo eso suceda jeje. Gracias por tu comentario, besos y saludos.

Celina Sosa: Bueno ya ves que la reacción de la Sakura no fué muy agradable que digamos... pero bueno allá ella, es la que se pierde a un galanzao de primera no? Gracias por tu comentario chica, cuidate muxo.

Kiiza: Bueno, al menos ya somos dos... a decir vdd, a mi tampoco me han llegado a dar uno de esos... más bien, no me han dado ninguno!! jeje, pero bueno, tu tienes 21, yo 18, así que no te me apures, luego voy a tu cuidad... y nos vamos de parranda para encontrarnos a unos muchachos guapos, que te parece jeje. Digo, ellos son los que pierden al no querer a dos hermosisimas y talentosas muchachas! Animo!!, y si, mi cumple fué hace algunas semanas, pero gracias por la felicitación del 14! Cuidate mucho, y espero estés al pendiente de la actualización va? besos y saludos.

Amatista 1986: Hey, no te había visto antes jeje, pero mil grcias por dejar tu comentario, espero estés muy bien, y que este chap et guste igual o más que el anterior. Besos y saludos.

Furansu: siento despecionarte con lo de ET, pero tampoco he tenido tiempo para pensar algo de ellos.. ya ves, con el intento de asesintao a Yuki, se me fue la onda, pero bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado aunque no hubiera mucho de ET. Besos y saludos.

Yuli moore: Hola!, hey, espero que te haya llegado el mail que te mandé para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, espero que si, por que me dio mucho trabajo encontrar tu dirección de correo jeje. Bueno, pues espero que te la hayas pasado lindo ese día, muchas felicidades, y este chap, es tu regalo!, te lo dedico a ti por tu pumpe. Muchos besos y abrazos.

Johana Ikari: Y este??, que te pareció... si bueno supongo que piensas que Sakura esta medio guey... yo tmb, pero bueno, luego se recupera jeje, gracias por tu comentario. saludos.


	12. Chapter 13

(Touya)

CAPITULO 13

De malas… a peores.

_**(Touya)**_

Me dije a mi mismo, que nada de eso podía estar sucediendo… que tal vez solo era mi mente jugándome una de las pesadas bromas que solía jugarme últimamente.

Pasé una mano por mi frente sin siquiera notar el color escarlata del que ahora, me había manchado la piel del rostro… y si lo hubiera notado… nada me hubiera importado menos.

No estaba ni siquiera percatándome del balanceo y el traqueteo de la camioneta por las calles… no podía concentrarme en nada…

Al menos no, mientras él estuviera así…

Tomé entre mis manos, la suya, que siempre había sido más pequeña y delicada que la mía, y la apreté con fuerza, cerrando los ojos una y otra vez… solo esperando y pidiéndole al cielo que él volviera en si…

Yuki… Yuki, por favor… no te vayas.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, ya que por un momento, hasta había olvidado como respirar. Pero hasta esa mínima y autónoma acción me dolía, y es que sentía como si algo me apretara fuertemente el pecho, y no dejaba que el aire que había en mis pulmones saliera ó entrara.

Uno de los hombres a mi lado, tomó su otra mano, para colocarle la intravenosa sin demasiada delicadeza, dejando luego su mano reposando encima de su pecho sangrante.

Sentí que mis ojos se nublaban y maldije en voz baja.

Llevaba haciendo eso, desde que la ambulancia había llegado para llevárselo…

Y cada vez era menos conciente de la cantidad de veces que repetía la misma acción.

Pero como demonios había sucedido algo así!!

Me recriminé de nuevo el no haber estado allí, cuando había sucedido todo…

De pronto, algo me regresó a la tierra.

Y yo dirigí mi mirada a la mano, que apretaba las mías con suavidad.

To… To-ya…

No hagas esfuerzos Yuki… solo, cállate!- ordené secamente mientras él abría suavemente los ojos… esos malditos ojos claros que no me dejaban en paz.

Yo…

Por que mierda no me haces caso!... mantén la boca cerrada, necesitas retener la energía que te queda.- sus ojos brillaron y asintió suavemente mientras tragaba con dificultad y volvía a tocar suavemente mi mano.

Estamos a unas cuadras del hospital joven, necesitaremos que se retire por algunos segundos mientras sacamos la camilla, tenga cuidado al bajar.

Asentí sin en realidad haber escuchado lo que decía el paramédico, mi mirada simplemente estaba colocada en el que estaba casi agonizando frente a mi.

Habiendo pasado solo cinco minutos, la ambulancia se estacionó y yo tuve que soltar la mano de mi amigo, para salir de la ambulancia y esperar otra vez para poder estar con él.

Que es lo que van a hacerle?- le pregunté al medico de turno, cuando la camilla, junto con los paramédicos y mi persona, entramos en el hospital.

El hombre de bata blanca me miró y luego miro a Yuki.

Tendremos que operar… hay una probabilidad muy grande de que por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, y sigue perdiendo…- él hombre no terminó la oración, más sin embargo continuó hablando.- trataré de hacerlo lo más rápidamente que pueda, antes de que la perdida de sangre sea mayor… pero, al verlo así, temo que la herida haya llegado muy profundamente.

Asentí, sin ya tener el valor de decir nada… supuse que solo me quedaba esperar.

No voy a separarme de él doctor.

Esa afirmación mía, hizo que el médico me mirara a los ojos interrogante.

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarle pasar al quirófano, eso está prohibido.

Esperare entonces en el cuarto de vista, puede ser?

El hombre asintió suavemente y yo seguí caminando al tiempo en que la camilla se movía.

La puerta de entrada está por aquel lado.- señaló el médico y yo asentí, pero justo cuando me disponía a soltar su mano, escuché su voz.

To-ya…

Me incliné rápidamente sobre la camilla, y miré a Yuki, pasando una de mis manos por su cabello.

Escúchame Yuki… no puedes irte… tienes que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande si?... voy a quedarme contigo, pero tienes que prometerme que estarás aquí…

Yo…- pero no pudo continuar, porque súbitamente sus ojos se cerraron.

Tenemos que apresurarnos, sería una muy mala idea, operarle si esta en estado de coma… espero que no sea así.- dijo para el mismo el veterano.

Tuve que asentir, y dejarle que se lo llevara, aunque yo mismo me sentía mal de quedarme lejos de él… el era mi mejor amigo… y más… como podía haberme permitido semejante falta de atención…

Maldición.- gemí internamente y apoyé con fuerza la cabeza en mis manos, para volver a soltar la misma exclamación, pero con una fuerza aún mayor.

Touya!!

El grito, me hizo abrir los ojos en un dos por tres y me volví a la puerta de entrada del hospital…

Mi padre y madre, venían corriendo despavoridos hacia mi, con su rostro lleno de preocupación, y justo atrás, venían Sakura y el sujeto Li.

Fruncí el ceño, cuando me di cuenta que ninguno de esos era mi futura esposa.

Donde podría estar??

_**(Sakura)**_

Tome un poco de aire, sin estar realmente consiente de cuanto lo necesitaba, habíamos corrido desde el estacionamiento como unos psicópatas, para poder llegar cuanto antes al hospital, sin mencionar que papá, se había ganado dos multas por haber excedido el límite de velocidad…

Tenía la intensión de gritar el nombre de mi hermano, pero en el momento en que mi madre se me adelantó y Touya volvió su pálido rostro hacia nosotros, me quedé sin aliento, y las lágrimas volvieron a galoparse en mis ojos.

Sin duda, ese lo podía yo catalogar como uno de los momentos más desagradables y preocupantes de toda mi vida… y no me gustaba nada, nada sentirme así… ahora, imagínense como se sentiría mi hermano.

Mis pasos fueron haciéndose más lentos, conforme nos fuimos acercando a él, y Touya estaba mirándonos con rostro afligido.

Como está él, querido?- preguntó mamá, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, para poder rozar la mejilla morena de mi hermano, como si tratara de sopesar su angustia. Touya la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

No lo sé… está en la sala de operaciones en ese instante, el doctor insistió en apresurarse antes de que le llegue el estado de coma.- consiguió articular, apoyándose una vez más en la pared.

Tendremos que esperar… y ser muy pacientes.- prosiguió entonces mi padre, que hasta ese momento, había permanecido en silencio.- iré a preguntar donde está la sala de espera.

No tienen que quedarse… ya es muy tarde y…

No importa lo que digas ahora corazón. Yukito es parte de la familia, y no nos iremos hasta saber que está bien.- yo asentí a lo dicho antes por mi madre y papá regresó pasados pocos segundos.

Vamos hijo, de nada sirve esperar aquí.

Touya asintió sin estar totalmente seguro de que eso era lo que él quería, pero aún así, siguió a mis padres.

Vamos con ellos…- Shaoran al parecer tuvo que llamarme, por que yo aún seguía plantada en el mismo lugar de antes. Volví mi mirada que aún contenía rastros de lágrimas y asentí yo también. – no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.

Su afirmación me sorprendió… no por el hecho de que ese tipo de cosas, no podían asegurarse de ningún modo… sino más, por que en realidad, cuando lo miré, cuando miré sus ojos brillantes… le creí, yo sabía que el no podía mentirme.

Pude sentir, cuando con suavidad tomó mi mano y me hizo dar algunos pasos, hacia donde habían desaparecido los demás, hasta que yo misma pude caminar de manera correcta.

En cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta de la sala de espera, el corazón se me encogió, y tuve que tratar de respirar normalmente, al encararme con todas aquellas personas, que al igual que nosotros, esperaban las noticias acerca de la salud de sus seres queridos. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento no positivo, que tuviera en la mente y me encaminé junto con Shaoran a los sillones en los que ahora descansaban los restantes.

No me gustaba para nada estar en los hospitales, incluso, me rehusaba a visitar a Touya cuando estaba en horas de trabajo, solo, que se tratase de alguna emergencia.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón en el que había decidido sentarme, y de pronto escuché el sonido del teléfono de mamá. No quise levantar la cabeza, por que me dolía mucho como para realizar el movimiento.

Si, ya llegamos querida…- comenzó en cuanto se colocó el auricular.- no sabemos cuanto tiempo tarde la operación… si, te avisaremos… de acuerdo… diles a Tomoyo y a Eriol, que no se preocupen que ya les mantendremos informados… será mejor así. Bien, se lo diré, hasta el rato.

Supuse que había sido Naoko, quien había estado manteniendo conversación con mi madre, así que me relajé un poco, tomando otra bocanada de aire.

El viento entraba, frío y cortante por la puerta de entrada, no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros, y no pude evitar el temblar levemente, llevando mis manos a mis brazos desnudos.

Toma, ponte esto.

Alcé el rostro, para ver a Shaoran, que justo se iba a sentar cuando me había visto temblando… literalmente.

En cuanto se quitó el saco, y lo puso en mi espalda, sentí como si ya hubiera pasado por algo similar… y me sonreí cuando al fin lo recordé.

Gracias.

Quieren que les traiga un poco de café?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los demás.

Estamos bien así, por ahora, gracias querido.

Lo miré suavemente y asentí, dando la razón a mi madre, así que sin esperar ya nada, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados.

Que fue lo que sucedió Touya?

Mi hermano, al parecer, no escuchó la pregunta de papá, pero mi padre no tuvo problema en volver a repetirla.

Ahora sí que mi hermano levantó la vista del suelo.

No… no lo sé… no tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que le sucedió… yo, lo encontré así unos minutos después… supongo que Yuki se cayó de alguna parte, por que el objeto que terminó enterrándose, era largo… y grueso… no lo sé…

No te dijo el doctor si alguno de los órganos vitales, había sido dañado con el accidente?

No… no me lo dijo… pero pudo haber sucedido, con la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida… Dios!!...

Tranquilo… ya verás que se pondrá bien.. sabes que es muy fuerte no?- no supe en realidad que fue lo que sucedió, pero Touya se levantó después de lo antes dicho por mamá, y salió de la sala de espera.

Hice un además para levantarme y seguirlo, pero la mano de mamá se posó en mi rodilla.

Será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora… tu hermano esta pasando por más que el accidente de Yukito… y necesita un tiempo solo.

Yo asentí sin ya más que hacer, sin en realidad comprender lo antes dicho por ella y me senté derecha.

Que fue lo que te dijo Naoko?

Tomoyo, Eriol, ella y Sato, están tratando de lidiar con los invitados… menos mal que ellos estaban allí.

Supongo.- asentí de nuevo, como si eso fuera a ayudar a controlar mis nervios un poco.

Después de algunos minutos, mi padre tomó una de las revistas de uno de los pequeños cubículos a un lado de nuestros asientos, y comenzó a caminar mientras leía la revista.

Mamá por su parte, se encaminó a la ventana y se quedó mirando lo que podía vislumbrar a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Junté mis manos, y me incliné levemente en mis rodillas…

Esperando…

Por que era eso, ahora, solo podíamos esperar.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me recliné en el sillón por centésima vez, tomando como parte de mi interés al techo desgastado del hospital.

No pude evitar volver a mirar mi reloj de pulsera, acto que llevaba repitiendo desde hacía… si…

Exactamente cinco horas.

Llevábamos cinco horas en el hospital, esperando a que el médico por fin saliera, a comunicarnos que había sucedido…

Pero nada… habíamos estado esperando en vano, y supuse, que aún quedaba bastante tiempo para esperar. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y el ambiente estaba por completo tenso.

No habíamos recibido llamadas de Naoko, después de que habían dado las doce. Nadeshiko, no los había dejado venir a acompañarnos… y su esposo tampoco había accedido. Aún a pesar de las quejas de la hermana de Sakura, que había estado discutiendo con sus padres por más de quince minutos en el teléfono, ya que se negaba a no venir a acompañarnos… pero lo que le había dicho Nadeshiko, era por más, lo mejor, y lo más acertado.

No tiene caso que vengan ahora… creo que mejor será que descansen, así podrán suplirnos cuando lo necesitemos, pero por ahora, de nada sirve tener a tanta gente acá. – recordé que había dicho la de cabellos oscuros.

Suspiré y me levanté del sillón, mientras trataba de ponerle orden a mis cabellos ya por demás, bastante desordenados.

Iré por algo de tomar… quieren algo?

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, negaron suavemente y yo asentí en comprensión saliendo después por al puerta.

Caminé por los pasillos blancos del hospital, tratando de encontrar la cafetería por mi mismo… no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con nadie en ese instante.

Estaba cansado, preocupado y nervioso… solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Ese chico Tsukishiro, parecía una muy buena persona… y una muy querida para la familia Kinomoto… no quería imaginar como se pondrían si…

Negué con fuerza, tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos que de nada ayudaban, de mi cabeza, y seguí caminando.

Me pareció por un momento haber visto al hermano de Sakura… pero no… el pediatra no se había aparecido en la sala, desde que en un principio había salido… y al parecer, no tenía deseos ni intensión de ir al encuentro de su familia.

Entreví a algunos metros, la cafetería y apuré el paso.

Buenas noches joven… en que puedo ayudarle?- una chica de mas o menos veinte años de edad se acercó a mi, en cuanto crucé la puerta. Por la ropa que traía supuse que era enfermera del hospital.

Donde puedo conseguir una botella de agua?

Yo se la traigo, siéntese mientras regreso.

Muchas gracias.- respondí sonriendo levemente. La chica asintió y salió disparada hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería.

Caminé algunos cuantos metros hasta una mesa, cercana a la ventana y me senté, esperando a que la muchacha regresara.

Había comenzado a llover hacía algunos minutos, y el clima había cambiado radicalmente.

No mucho tiempo después la joven regresó, con la botella de agua en sus manos, y yo me levanté agradeciéndole con otra sonrisa, para después salir de nuevo de la cafetería.

Anduve caminando algunos minutos, para despabilarme un rato, de las horas que había estado sentado anteriormente.

Me dolía un poco la cabeza y me sentía terriblemente agobiado. Sin embargo, ya después de tomar un poco de aire fuera de la sala de espera, cerré la botella de agua, y regresé al lugar.

Más cuando crucé la puerta de la sala, me detuve con la mirada fija hacia el sillón en el que había estado sentado.

Llévala a casa Shaoran…

Tuve que volverme cuando escuché la voz de Fujitaka, y sonreí suavemente. Y es que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, se había quedado completamente dormida en el mismo sillón donde yo había estado. Echa un ovillo, con mi chaqueta bien agarrada.

Eso no le gustará nada.- le dije suavemente, y Nadeshiko sonrió ante mi respuesta.

No, de seguro que no… pero ya ha estado aquí lo suficiente… y está tan perdida, que de seguro no se dará cuenta. Llévate el auto, nosotros regresaremos en taxi.- ante la propuesta, negué y me adelante algunos pasos.

De acuerdo, la llevaré, pero será mejor que llame a un taxi, no quiero dejarlos sin auto.

Pero no importa, llévalo, no quisiera que se fueran en taxi tan noche.

No, la verdad no me siento bien como para manejar, ya es muy tarde, y creo que lo mejor será llamar al taxi, así ustedes también pueden regresar cuando quieran.

Bueno, pues si tanto insistes, llamaré entonces al taxi, mientras vas por Sakura.- dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa cansada.

Asentí y me encaminé hacia el sillón, sentándome a su lado, con bastante cuidado para no despertarla. Varios mechones salían del moño, que se había hecho, y con suavidad, los coloqué detrás de su oreja.

Me levanté y me hinqué, para poder levantarla.

En cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, frunció el ceño entre sueños.

Vamos preciosa.

El taxi está afuera, menos mal, que es hospital y pasan muchos… no me gustaría que estuvieran esperando a que llegara.

Llámenos en cuanto sepan algo de Tsukishiro.- Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, aseguraron que lo harían y al fin, me despedí de ellos, llevando a Sakura fuera del hospital.

El hombre nos abrió la puerta trasera, donde yo subí, sentando a la de ojos verdes en mi regazo. No bien el auto hubo arrancado, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con más fuerza y comenzó a moverse.

Shh… duerme otra vez.

No dijo nada, pero supuse que me había escuchado entre sueños. Rodee su talle con mis brazos con más fuerza y miré su rostro recostado en mi hombro.

_**(Touya)**_

Habían pasado ya más de siete horas, y yo ya estaba comenzando a volverme loco…

Maldición… por que diantre tenían que tardar tanto!!

Tenía los nervios de punta, y no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, a la cual había regresado hacía unos cuantos minutos ya.

Nunca imaginé que pudiera pasar por tal estado de nerviosismo y preocupación en mi vida. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, y masajee mis sienes, en puro gesto de cansancio… que para ser sincero, al ser las casi seis de la mañana, no había sentido.

Vida mía, terminarás haciéndole un hoyo al suelo si sigues así.

Miré a mi madre con gesto enfadado… como se le ocurría bromear en un momento como ese… pero justo lo pensé, me arrepentí sobremanera.

Mi madre estaba muy cansada, y preocupada, eso lo podía notar, las ojeras en las bolsas de sus ojos, estaban ya muy, muy marcadas, y yo me arrepentí de tenerlos ahí…

Mamá… por que no se van a la casa a descansar un rato?- sugerí, acercándome a ellos, que estaban sentados, abrazados en el sillón frente a mi.

Ya estuvimos aquí, todo este tiempo… y no nos iremos hasta saber como está Yukito.- dijo con tono suave, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de papá.

Les agradezco que estén aquí.- las palabras salieron de mis labios casi lanzadas sin ningún detenimiento… y me sonrojé levemente.

No tienes por que agradecerlo.

Menos mal que el monstruo se fue… sus ronquidos podrían haber despertado a medio hospital.

Sabes igual que nosotros, que tu hermana se hubiera negado a irse si hubiera estado despierta.

Lo sé… y no me molesta que se haya ido… ya bastante había esperado.

Mamá asintió en comprensión y yo bufé con cansancio… necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

Por que no te sientas un rato?

La pregunta de mi padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones y después de analizarlo por unos segundos, concordé que era lo mejor que podía hacer, o en verdad iba a acabar haciendo una zanja en la sala de espera.

Pero justo me acerqué al sillón, el mismo doctor que había visto en mi llegada, apareció por la puerta de la sala de espera.

Me levanté como si se hubiera tratado de un resorte el que me hubiese empujado, y espere que el galeno, avanzara los pasos de separación.

Me sentí débil en ese mismo instante… por que me di cuenta de que no estaba preparado para una respuesta negativa…

La voz se me quedó trabada justo a mitad de camino, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como está él, doctor?

Mi madre, se había levantado del sillón, y supuse que se había dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía, por que con los ojos nublados, se acercó y preguntó lo anterior al de bata blanca.

El hombre tomó una bocanada de aire y nos miró a todos.

Fue una operación muy difícil… su bazo estaba lastimado, y la pérdida de sangre era extrema… - después hizo una pausa y miró su diagnóstico con rostro cansado.- tendrá que descansar mucho para la recuperación completa.

Mis ojos, que hasta ese instante habían descendido hasta el suelo, regresaron a su posición anterior como bólido. El galeno nos observó a todos y sonrió después de unos segundos…

Y en ese momento, no pude describir cual fue la emoción que se desató por todo mi cuerpo… alivio, alegría… cariño… que podría ser esa sensación…

El joven Tsukishiro, necesitará pasar por lo menos unas tres semanas, sino un mes completo aquí. Necesita otro tratamiento a parte… sus antecedentes médicos, y la pérdida de sangre que sufrió, no ayudan nada a su anemia.

Mi cerebro se detuvo unos segundos… anemia??

Anemia?

Esa misma pregunta, que yo había imaginado, mi madre la soltó a coro con el hombre de mis días.

Como… es que no lo sabían?... el joven Tsukishiro al parecer, lleva meses, sino tal vez un año, tratando de controlar la pérdida de hierro en su sangre… la anemia es muy peligrosa sino se le trata con tiempo.

Pero… él… él no tiene…

Leucemia?- el hombre de blanco terminó la pregunta que ni yo mismo pude sacar.- No, al parecer, las células de su cuerpo aún no han mutado, sin embargo, será mejor que le tengamos en severa observación por el tiempo que esté aquí. Posiblemente haya estado sufriendo de desmayos, y tal vez esa haya sido la causa de su accidente anterior, lo mejor será que…

Donde está él?- pregunté con tono molesto. El doctor se sorprendió y me miró unos segundos.

Está en la habitación 312… pero no está conciente, tal vez en unas siete horas pueda comenzar a desaparecer el efecto de la anestesia.

Puedo verlo?

El galeno asintió y yo salí de la sala de espera, dando un audible "gracias" al hombre. Pero es que estaba furioso!!

Como podía Yukito haberle escondido algo de tamaña magnitud!!

Caminé hasta llegar al elevador del piso, y me metí rápidamente, presionando el número 3 en el panel de pisos.

No tardé mucho en llegar, y cuando al fin estuve frente a la puerta, con bastante cuidado giré la perilla y la abrí.

Lo que vi, me hizo sentirme cien veces peor y a la vez mejor, de lo que me había sentido las últimas siete horas que había pasado en ascuas en ese lugar.

El cuerpo casi inerte de mi amigo, estaba tendido por completo en la camilla, rodeado de tubos y cables por todos lados.

Me acerqué lentamente a la camilla, y me senté en una de las sillas al lado de la misma. Sentía la presión en mi cabeza, en un grado inmenso. Y el pitido del aparato a un lado mío, me hacía sentirme nervioso.

Maldición Yuki… por que nunca me lo dijiste?- la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que yo pudiera en realidad controlarla. Subí lentamente una de mis manos a la camilla, y acaricié la suave de él con cuidado.

Le había extrañado tanto…

Por que por un momento pensé… que iba a perderlo.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Salí del auto con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, ella podría despertarse.. y eso no iba a ser nada agradable. Sabiendo como era la hermosa chica que reposaba en mis brazos, de seguro iba a molestarse mucho por el hecho de haberla sacado del hospital antes de que tuvieran una respuesta concreta del médico, acerca de Tsukishiro.

Le agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre que tan amablemente me había abierto la puerta para poder salir, y luego de caminar algunos pasos, llegué a la puerta, y toqué el timbre.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera ante mi…

Y un gesto de desagrado cubrió mi rostro.

- Li!, que pasó con Sakura?

El desagrado se convirtió en fastidio, y negué con la cabeza, mientras el nervioso Suzumura me dejaba paso libre hacia la casa de los Kinomoto.

Solo se quedó dormida. Donde estan Tomoyo y Naoko?- pregunté ya habiendo entrado, pasando por la sala con la chica durmiente en brazos.

Están en la cocina… como está Yukito?- preguntó después de unos segundos.

Para serte sincero… no lo sé, nos tuvimos que retirar antes de que el doctor dijese algo. No han hablado aquí?

No. Pero seguiremos esperando entonces.

Bien, bajare en cuanto la haya dejado en la habitación.- aclaré con voz cansada señalando a la de ojos verdes, que aún tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Suzumura asintió y yo me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Subí los escalones, para no despertarla, con mucho cuidado, hasta que llegué a la habitación.

Tuve que abrir la puerta con el pie, por que mis dos manos estaban ahora ocupadas, y después de haber entrado en el cuarto, la coloqué con cuidado en la cama.

El suave colchón amortiguó la leve caída, y Sakura solamente se dejó llevar por el dios de los sueños.

Miré mi reloj; eran ya las seis de la mañana, pude observar por la ventana que ya no tardaría mucho para que el solo comenzara a salir; pero aún hacía demasiado frío. Así que tome uno de los cobertores y lo coloqué encima de la figura durmiente.

No me detuve por más tiempo y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, hasta que al fin llegué a la cocina.

El panorama, era bastante lamentable.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina tomados de las manos, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Por otro lado estaba Naoko, que con el rimel corrido por completo, estaba sentada en el suelo, estrujando su cabeza levemente. El joven Sato, como me lo habían presentado ese mismo día, estaba a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros, mientras susurraba palabras, para tranquilizar a su… novia?

Suzumura estaba frente a la estufa, preparando de seguro café para los presentes.

Y en cuanto entré todos volvieron su mirada hacia mi.

Gracias por haber traído a Sakura a casa Shaoran.- me dijo Naoko, supuse que lo anterior le había dado mucho trabajo decirlo, por que su voz salió casi a la fuerza por su garganta.

Supongo que solo nos queda esperar.- susurré finalmente. Y con una sonrisa leve de agradecimiento hacia Tomoyo, que me ofreció asiento a su lado, me dejé caer en la silla de madera.

El café ayudará.- afirmó el de ojos azules dejando la taza de café espumeante y caliente delante de mí. Agradecí de nuevo y me decidí a tomar un sorbo.

Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

_**(Sakura)**_

Hola Yukito.- saludé cuando entré en la habitación en la que mi hermano me había dicho que estaba descansando el ya mejorado Yukito Tsukishiro.

Sakura…- soltó él con voz más suave y débil que la de costumbre.

Como te sientes??

Un poco mejor… al menos ahora no me duele ni me causa tanto trabajo respirar.- sentí que casi me caía de la silla… como se le ocurría bromear de esa forma, estando así?

Me alegro… todos estábamos muy preocupados.- el rostro de Yukito se ensombreció y me miró después de unos segundos.

Touya estaba muy enfadado…

Estaba preocupado… y más por que nunca le platicaste lo de tu anemia… que querías, que se pusiera brincar?- cuestioné tratando de sonar severa… pero fallé, más bien mi tono fue preocupación pura.

Lo lamento… lamento por haberlos preocupado tanto… incluso… ahora que es año nuevo.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando lo recordé.

Si, efectivamente esa misma noche era año nuevo… miré mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta de que faltaban escasas tres horas para media noche. Y todos seguíamos aún en el hospital… algo bastante obvio.

No te preocupes, ahora, lo único que interesa es que te mejores no?... prométeme que te vas a poner bien Yukito.- susurré suavemente inclinándome en mi asiento.

Voy a intentarlo con mucha fuerza, Sakura… diles a todos que les agradezco que se hayan preocupado tanto por mi.

No tienes por que agradecérnoslo Yukito, eres parte de la familia… y todos te queremos mucho…- aseguré sonriendo, mientras tomaba su mano en la mía.

No tardó mucho para que yo saliera del cuarto, dejándolo profundamente dormido.

Caminé por el pasillo, hasta que llegué a la sala de espera… todos estaban ahí.

Unos ojos miel me buscaron en la puerta, encontrándome parada justo en la entrada.

Lo saludé con una sonrisa y quise acercarme…

Pero él fue más rápido y se levantó, caminando hasta pararse frente a mi.

Como está?

Bien… él… está mucho mejor… prometió que haría lo posible para mejorar.- le dije mientras lo miraba con atención.

Y tu?... como estás?

Yo?- me había sorprendido su pregunta, pero preferí simplemente asentir… sin saber exactamente a que se refería… era lo de Yukito?... o al tema que habíamos tratado la noche anterior?... – estoy bien… tengo un poco de sed.

Vamos a la cafetería. Tu madre quería algo de beber también.

Asentí y después comenzamos a caminar fuera de la sala de espera… no dije ni una sola palabra… y no era mi intención.

De hecho yo quería decirle mucho…

Necesitaba agradecerle por haberse quedado conmigo, y con mi familia… durante todo ese tiempo, el no había hecho más que ayudarme… y yo solo actuaba como una tonta…

Sin embargo, no pude decir nada.

Seguí caminando con él a mi lado, y después de algunos minutos llegamos a la cafetería. Pero justo antes de que entráramos, escuché la voz de mi hermano.

Pensé que había salido a buscar a Kaho…- dije suavemente y Shaoran se volvió.

Lo hizo… pero regresó hace algunos minutos con ella. Por que lo preguntas?

Eh?... no, es solo que lo escuché… no estaba en la sala de espera?- Shaoran asintió, y regresó a mi lado. Entonces, supongo que también lo escuchó.

Creo que está al otro lado del pasillo.- dije tomando algunos pasos. Pero algo me detuvo. La mano del de ojos miel se cerró en la mía.

Nunca te enseñaron que es de muy mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- preguntó sonriendo, levemente divertido. Me encogí de hombros.

Solo quiero asegurarme de que no suceda nada malo.

Shaoran suspiró y entonces se acercó a mi, cuando ya estaba justo en la esquina del pasillo.

Que hay de ti?... el protocolo no te impide hacer este tipo de cosas?- pregunté con sorna y el se rió.

Si bueno, que puedo decir… has revolucionado mi mundo.

Hice girar mis pupilas, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, levemente ante sus palabras, así que me volví y agucé el oído.

Que estaba sucediendo ahí?

Ya te lo dije… esa es mi última palabra.- esa voz, la reconocí de inmediato… Pero Touya parecía estar algo molesto por el tono de su voz. Fruncí el ceño y seguí escuchando.

Me estás diciendo que es solo por eso!!

El gemido, de la que reconocí como la voz de mi casi cuñada, me dejo casi sorda…

Si…

Pero Touya… es que, no podemos hacer eso!... es mi boda y no voy a dejar que nadie la arruine.

Pues es la mía también, y yo quiero que mi mejor amigo esté ahí!- contestó él ya bastante molesto.

No voy a esperarlo… mi boda no va a depender de eso!!... que quieres, que espere meses a que ese amigo tuyo se recupere?!... pues estás muy equivocado!- exclamó ella igual o más molesta que el pediatra.

No grites, estás en un hospital.

Me importa mierda en que lugar este!!- me sorprendí por el léxico tan fluido de la pelirroja, pero seguí escuchando de igual manera. Shaoran me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sakura… creo que será mejor que regresemos… es algo muy personal entre ellos y…

Shaoran basta!!, no me dejas oír!- supliqué yo mientras me volvía para guiñarle un ojo.

Esta es mi última palabra Kaho.

Pero…

No quiero escuchar tus peros. Siempre se tienen que hacer las cosas como tu dices, pues discúlpame pero ahora no me interesa que puedas llegar a pensar.

Touya!, no puedes decirme eso?!... no quiero retrasar la boda y... no puedes conseguirte otro padrino?

Yukito va a estar a mi lado, es mi mejor amigo.- dijo después de unos segundos, con tranquilidad.

Tu mejor amigo!... Tu mejor amigo?!- casi escupió las palabras… de hecho me sorprendí de que pudiese seguir hablando.- Tu crees que yo no sé nada?! Que soy una estúpida!?

Kaho de que estás hablando?

La risa sarcástica de la muchacha, me hizo alzar una ceja en desconcierto… la verdad era que yo tampoco entendía nada de nada… de que hablaba ella?

No te hagas el tonto Touya!... acaso no te has dado cuenta de nada?- preguntó de nuevo con furia.

Darme cuenta de que?

De que el estúpido de tu mejor amigo, no deja de mirarte nunca!!... ni aunque se le vaya la vida en ello!!

Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa… pero… que demonios pasaba con ella?... había perdido la razón por completo?

Supuse que mi hermano estaba igual de sorprendido, por que tampoco dijo nada.

Si bueno, al parecer, soy la única aquí, que se ha dado cuenta de eso!! Verdad?... pero no voy a permitirlo!

Quieres tranquilizarte por favor Kaho?- pidió mi hermano tratando de calmar a su prometida.

Ese estúpido de tu "mejor amigo"- dijo simulando con los dedos, comillas para la anterior frase.- está enamoradísimo de ti!!... y tu no te das cuenta?!

Kaho… estás hablando incoherencias… Yukito es..

No me importa lo que pienses que es… y ahora…. Te voy a hacer una pregunta Touya… por que estoy cansada de todo esto… Vas o no, a casarte conmigo?

Tal vez mi hermano contestó muy débilmente, pero estaba completamente segura de no haber escuchado su respuesta… no había habido ni una afirmación… ni una negación… que estaba pasando..

Respóndeme!...

No.

No que?... no vas a responderme?

No Kaho… no voy a casarme contigo.

Tuve que taparme la boca con la mano, para no dejar salir la exclamación de horror que tentaba por hacerlo…

Y es que las miles de groserías y palabras altisonantes que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja, me tenían sorprendida..

En realidad… todo me tenía sorprendida…

Que demonios era eso de que Yukito estaba enamorado de mi hermano… eso… eso no podía ser cierto…

O Si??

Y que se suponía que iba a suceder ahora… en serio Touya iba a cancelar la boda…

Santo cielo!

Me volví a ver a Shaoran que ahora apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, me miraba fijamente.

Pero el no parecía nada sorprendido…

Por que no estaba sorprendido??

Regresemos.- susurró después él, avanzando antes que yo.

Tuve casi correr, para poder alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a la puerta de la cafetería… la cual abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, me dejó el paso libre, y después siguió detrás de mi.

N/A: Hey chicas!!... siento mucho la tardanza para actualizar, discúlpenme por favor. Pero como sabía que en este chap no iba a ver mucho de SyS quise recompensarlas con otro one shot de mi parte… espero que les guste.

Si bueno, como les decía, esta vez no hubo mucho de los dos tórtolos, más bien quise enfocarme en Yukito y Touya… la relación de ellos aún no estaba muy clara, así que ahora ya lo saben. Quise detenerme ahí, por que el próximo chap empezaré con el regreso de Sakura y Shaoran de nuevo a la ciudad… y bien, que pasará ahora que Shao-kun, como bien saben, ya puso su línea… planeo hacer sufrir a Sakura un poco.. o tal vez mucho… no lo sé. Lo pensaré y luego les aviso. -

Bien, que les pareció esta chap? Espero que les haya gustado!... sino, igual me lo pueden decir… pero no muy directo eh? Jeje.

Gracias por todos sus hermosísimos comentarios, siempre me río mucho cuando los leo, y me da mucho gusto que les guste mi historia!! A parte que me dan refuerzos para seguirle con la historia, **gracias por su apoyo!!**

Muchos besos y saludos

Chisaki Kamikaze.

SoFi: No te me apures, que bueno de todas formas que te alcanzó el tiempo para leer el fic y que te agradó… bueno, ahora ya sabes que pasó con Yuki, la verdad mi intensión era más bien culpar a kaho del accidente… pero pensé que quiza era demasiado telenovelesco… así que bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta jeje. Te entiendo muy bien, yo tmb tengo algunos deberes, pero gueno, espero que sigas leyendo! Gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

Yuri Kagome: Jeje, note preocupes, lo importante es que te tomes el tiempo para leer el fic y que te guste. Bueno, hasta ahorita, respondiendo tu pregunta voy bastante bien, tengo ya todo planeado para el final, y espero que salga bien jeje. Cuidate mucho y disculpa el retraso.

Ximena: Hola chica… no recuerdo que me hubieras dejado un mensaje antes, pero me agrada que lo hayas hecho, y te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarlo. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que sigas leyendo! -

Cainat06: Jeje, si, soy algo mala, ya me lo han dicho antes… pero bueno, ya esta aquí el otro chap, y espero que el suspenso con respecto a Yuki y Touya haya desaparecido. Gracias por tu mensajisho, cuidate mucho y espero volver a escribirte y que lo hagas también. Besos y saludos.

Hermione1: Hola, que tal? Jeje, tu tmb eres nueva verdad?... gracias por haberme dejado tu comentario, y es que sí, la verdad recibí muchos de estos comentarios, donde me escribían que estaban confundidas al principio, y que aún después de varios chaps no pasaba nada entre los protas jeje, pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias por tu felicitación!, te mando un saludo y un beso, cuídate muxo.

Rosh Bernal: Gracias por tu comentario!, que bueno que te gustó el chap, aunque ahora si que no pasó mucho con SyS, pero bueno, espero recompensarlas con el one shot que subí jeje. Igual no te preocupes, el otro chap si que está dedicado a estos dos. Cuidate mucho niña. Besos

Celina Sosa: Bueno, ya ves que nadie hirió a Yuki, la vdd?... había pensado en ponder a Kaho, como la que había causado el accidente, pero ya ves que me arrepentí, no quería hacerlo demasiado drástico jeje. Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el chap, y bien que pasa con este?... que tal te fue con la noticia de la boda?... era algo muy obvio de suceder así que bueno, igual espero tener tu comentario. Cuidate mucho, besos y saludos para allá.

Beatriz Ventura: Si bueno, no hay duda de que nuestra protagonista está un poco desubicada jeje, pero habrá que tenerle paciencia, y esperar tmb a que Shao, no se desespere con ella jeje. Que te pareció este chap?, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review cuidate mucho y besos!

Keikleen: Efectivamente, mi querida Keikleen, que la Sakura necesita de esa frase… pero bueno, no puedo adelantarte nada jeje, disculpa, igual espero que lo sigas leyendo - Me gustó eso de la arpía, me agrada que tampoco te guste Kaho, por que a mi me cae muy mal!! Sabes que en un principio, a algunas les agradó?!... pero bueno, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este chap. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos y saludos.

Shiriko Sakura: Hola niña!, jeje, bueno ahí está tu respuesta, bueno obvio que no iba a matar a Yuki, imagínate?... quien se habría quedado con nuestro lindo Touya!! -. Bueno pues que tal?, te gusto?, espero que sí. Y disculpa la tardanza, pero como ya lo expliqué arriba, como no iba a suceder nada de SyS… quise hacer algo y subir un pequeño one shot jeje. Espero que sigas leyendo Gracias por tu eterno apoyo. Besos y muchos saludos.

Kiiza: Vaya… en cuanto leí tu comentario, me reí bastante jeje, y es que es la verdad!, jamás he recibido un beso… ni siquiera medio jeje, mi imaginación es la que se pone a trabajar con todo en estas circunstancias. Te seré sincera: En un principio, me era muy, pero muy difícil describir un beso así, pero conforme agarré práctica fui avanzando y se facilitó mucho más. Y estoy por completo de acuerdo contigo, Supongo que solo sientes es tipo de cosas cuando es con la persona que realmente quieres, en este caso SyS. Pero bueno, pasando al fic, que te pareció?, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero tmbién estaba tratando de terminar con el otro jeje. Bueno pues, cuídate mucho mucho, te mando un beso y un abrazo… no pierdas tus esperanzas con eso del beso… ya te dije, sino igual nos vamos a buscar chicos algún día, jeje - hasta la prox.

Blue Fire Herat: Disculpa la tardanza, y haberte dejado en ese terrible suspenso… no fue mi intensión… bueno tal vez si… un poquitito jeje. Gracias por tu comentario, me agradó saber que te está gustando mucho la historia, y espero que el proximo chap también te guste… tengo preparadas algunas cosillas para hacer sufrir a la Sakura… por que tienes razón, quien se negaría a tener a uno de esos?... jeje, cuidate mucho un beso grande.

Tinavb: Hola niña, jeje. Sip bueno, primero que nada disculpa la tardanza. Ahora con el fic. Que te pareció este chap?, tegusto?, espero que si, bueno ahora ya sabes que sucede con Touya y Yukito… lo dejaré a tu imaginación de todas formas, para la proxima jeje. Gracias mil por tu comentario, cuidate mucho. Besos

Anac-chan: Esa escena me costó algo de trabajo jeje, de hecho, tuve que borrar y escribir diferentes cosas como por media hora… y pensé que no había quedado tan bien, pero que bueno que te gustó, eso me hace muy feliz!!, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado durante todos estos meses y espero no estarte aburriendo demasiado jeje, pero no te me apures, ya ves que las cosas van a ir tomando forma poco a poco, te lo prometo. Besos y abrazos, de tu amiga por acá.

Angel Zafiro: Jeje, no te apures, es gran cosa, a cualquiera le puede pasar e igual yo me sentiría mal de saber que no me contestaron mi comentario jeje. Pero bueno, ya ves que ahora te escribiré aquí, para que no haya duda alguna - gracias por haberme dejado tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el chap. Que te pareció este?... espero que no dejes de escribirme, por que eres una niña muy linda y siempre me haces reír, disculpa el malentendido de nuevo jeje, besos y abrazos.

Hinangel07: no.. jeje, no planeaba matarlo ni ser tan drástica como ya pudiste ver en el chap, jeje, aparte no podía preocuparlas de esa forma tan ruin - yuki es muy lindo y me cae muy bien, así que final feliz para él… ahora solo falta ver la reacción de Touya cuando se entere de lo que Yuki siente por el, dicho por el mismo Yukito… que cara pondrá??... bueno, espero que te haya gustado el chap, muchisimas gracias por tu review. Besos

Yuli moore: hola niña. Me alegra saber que la pasaste bien el día de tu pumpe, bueno con respecto al fic, que te apreció?, te gustó?, espero no haberlas decepcionado con lo poco de SS, pero bueno, ya sabes que por ahí esta el one shot, por si te quieres dar una vuelta y leerlo… está un poco loco jeje. Pero bueno, se paciente, por que el prox chap va estar muy muy bien!! Cuidate muxo y besos.

Furansu: Gracias por tu comentario, enserio que me agrada mucho que me escribas, espero que este chap te haya gustado aunque sea solo un poquito, esperaba escribir más, pero bueno psss así se me dio. Cuidate mucho te mando muchos abrazos.

Diosa Galaxy: Jeje, sé, efectivamente han estado pasando ya muchas cosas con respecto a básicamente todos en la familia Kinomoto, pero bueno, disculpa por no haber puesto muxho de SS, pero como decía espero hacer algo bueno para el prox capítulo. Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te ha estado gustando la historia, y bueno, ya verás como iran mejorando… o empeorando las cosas con ellos dos… jeje. Bueno, veamos que dice tu bola mágica, amiga!!, cuidate mucho y muchos besos.

Hanako 14: Bien niña… tu deberías estar acá a mi lado ayudándom_e_ a escribir!!... vives muy lejos? Jeje. Si bueno, tienes razón con eso de Touya, la verdad es que ya ves como las cosas van tomando un rumbo diferente, y no pasarñá mucho tiempo para que algo en verdad suceda con esos dos, te lo prometo. Con respecto a Sakura y a Shaoran bueno… el prox está dedicado a ellos!! Besos y abrazos niña.

Johana Ikari: Muchas gracias por tu comentario… y si, la pareja de Eriol y Tomoy esta por ahora bastante bien.. pero ya les llegará su momento de incomprensión jeje. Espero que sigas leyendo todavía, te mando un saludo grande. Besos.

Lady SC Maaya: Bueno, que te pareció el chap?, te gustó, espero que si, pero bueno, disculpa por haber dejado las cosas en suspenso. Ya verás que las cosas mejoran -

Gracias por tu comentario chica, te mando muchos saludos y un abrazo.

Amatista 1896: La verdad?, no estabas tan equivocada al pensar en eso, yo también pensé en ponerla a ella como la que había herido a Yukito, pero al fin de cuentas no quise hacerlo no quería hacerlo demasido drástico jeje, pero bueno, que te pareció?, te gustó?. Disculpa la tardanza, espero que hayas tenido muy buenas vacaciones. Besos y abrazos.

Beautiful night: Vaya O.O… creo que nunca me había soltado tantos!! Jeje, y bueno no puedo negar que los merezco demasiado por haber dejado las cosas así, pero ya ves que se resolvió todo. Con Yukito, bueno el chico no podía haberse suicidado sin antes decirle a su mejor amigo que lo quería, no crees?... pero bueno, espero poder arreglar esa situación en el 14, trataré de no tardarme demsaido, lo prometo. Igual te prometo describir más la expresión de Shao kun para el prox beso!.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, igual el prox, espero que te guste mucho más.

Gracias por dejar tu comentario!, besos y abrazos.

Caarito: No, Sakura más bien está molesta consigo misma… por que no quiere enamorarse de él, pero bueno, tu y yo sabemos que ella ya está perdida… así que para que se esfuerza ne? Jeje. Siento en verdad no haber profundizado más en la relación de Sato y Naoko, pero ya no me dio tiempo, espero poder hacerlo tal vez en los prox capítulos, no te lo prometo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo y trataré de que coincida vale?

Ya ves que bueno, Yukito y Touya ahora están medio extraños, espero también poner un poco más de ellos para la prox.

Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me fasinó y no dejé de reír… me sorprendí de que fuera tan largo jeje, nadie me había escrito uno así de largo antes!, pero bueno, igual como te lo dije en tu mail, si tienes alguna duda, no "dudes" valga la redundancia en decírmelo, te mando saludos y besos caa.chan!, cuidate.


	13. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen solamente a clamp

CAPITULO 14

Unos se van... y otros llegan.

_**(Sakura)**_

Me sentí mal, muy, muy mal en realidad, por tener que regresar tan pronto a casa, y es que mi jefe no había estado demasiado contento con mi partida… incluso cuando estábamos de vacaciones de Navidad.

Y la razón por la que me sentía aún peor, era que bueno, Yukito aún estaba en el hospital, y todos estábamos preocupados aún, mencionando a mi hermano como el que más. Sin embargo, (quien lo hubiera pensado?)… la noticia de mi hermano de que su boda iba a ser cancelada, había dejado a casi todos anonados… pero solo por unos segundos, por que después Naoko comenzó a llorar junto con mi madre… tal vez piensen que era por que en verdad sentían que algo así sucediera, verdad?...

Error.

Mamá, y Naoko habían comenzado a decir incoherencias entre lágrimas y Touya si que se había sorprendido mucho… y es que la felicidad de mi hermana y madre… papá simplemente había sonreído ante las incoherencias que ellas pronunciaban, era… como decirlo?... extraña?... bueno no lo sé…

Pero definitivamente, era algo muy raro, ver a Naoko dar saltos sujetada de las manos de mi madre… dando gracias al cielo, y a los cuatro vientos, mientras mencionaban algo de unos santos y veladoras… dios… no tenía idea que practicaban cultos de otras religiones!.

Pero bueno, Touya había maldicho en voz baja y había salido de la sala de espera, ante el asombro de todos… supuse que había ido a ver a Yukito…

La verdad era que aún no me podía recuperar del shock, que me había causado lo que la pelirroja había dicho… y es que… eso no era verdad… o si?

No quise seguir pensando mucho en eso… de todas maneras no iba a tener una respuesta… al menos no por ahora.

Shaoran y yo llevábamos ya algunas horas de haber salido de casa. Eriol y Tomoyo iban a regresar solo dos días después de nosotros.

Me incliné un poco en el asiento, y volví la mirada hacia el de ojos miel, que hasta ese instante no había volteado a verme… parecía demasiado concentrado manejando…

Y en ese instante, recordé lo que mi madre había dicho.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con las maletas en mano, esperando a que Shaoran terminara de despedirse de todos.

-Fue un placer conocerlos.- dijo suavemente, inclinándose hacia mamá, para despedirse. Sin embargo, Nadeshiko Kinomoto siempre había sido demasiado efusiva, así que sin dejarlo escapar, lo tomó de los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza. Mama era tan o un poco menos pequeña que yo, así que el de cabello chocolate tuvo que inclinarse un poco más cuando la de cabellos negros se despidió de él.

-Igualmente Shaoran. Muchas gracias por haber estado con nosotros estos días. Lamento que no pudiéramos hacer nada para año nuevo.- se disculpó ella acariciando con cariño la mejilla de él.

-No tiene por que disculparse… Espero que Tsukishiro se mejore pronto.

-Lo hará. Es muy fuerte.- afirmó mamá sonriendo.- Solo quiero pedirte un favor Shaoran. Cuida mucho de ella.

-Mamá!, no soy un bebé!... sé perfectamente como cuidarme.- interrumpí sonrojada… como se le ocurría decirle algo así??

-Bah!... siempre dice lo mismo Shaoran, ya ves que es algo terca… tu no le hagas mucho caso.- dijo ahora Naoko que se había acercado para despedirse de Shaoran, las ultimas horas se las había pasado sentada en el sillón de la sala con su nuevo novio.

-Muy bien… en ese caso, seguiré sus indicaciones.- dijo el ambarino mirándome con burla. Hice girar mis pupilas en gesto de desagrado y me acerqué para despedirme también.

-Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.- escuché que le dijo mi papá suavemente.- y gracias también por haberla traído a visitarnos.

-No tiene por que agradecerme… fue en realidad muy agradable haber venido aquí.

-Para nosotros fue también muy agradable que vinieras Shaoran… esperamos verte pronto.

-Si, y si alguna vez estás soltero de nuevo, no dudes en llamar…

-Naoko!!

La exclamación por parte mía y de mi nuevo "cuñado" se hizo escuchar con fuerza en la cocina, mientras mis padres reían suavemente.

Me volví a la puerta de la cocina y le sonreí a Sato.

-Que sucede?- preguntó mi hermana inocentemente.

-Bien… tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que decida hacer algún otro comentario de esos.- susurré suavemente cuando me paré a su lado. Shaoran me miró sorprendido por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, iré metiendo las maletas en el auto.

-Ahora voy.

Shaoran salió, dándole una última sonrisa a los presentes, que le correspondieron con gusto.

-De verdad siento irme… por favor, llámenme cuando Yukito haya salido del hospital, tal vez pueda venir a hacer una visita rápida.

-Te avisaremos querida, por supuesto.

Mi mamá asintió suavemente y yo me acerqué a la mesa, donde mi papa estaba sentado. Justo cuando llegué a su lado, se levantó para abrazarme.

-Regresen con mucho cuidado Sakura… ya ves que la nieve está bastante desagradable en la carretera.

Asentí y el se inclinó para depositar un beso en mi frente.

-Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.- dije suavemente, dándole un beso ahora en la mejilla, después me alejé y caminé hasta Naoko.

-Veamos si ahora sí te dignas a llamarme.- me dijo abrazándome en cuanto la alcancé.

-Te llamaré. Al menos con más frecuencia.- sonreí.

-Bien, me parece bien… de eso a nada… algo es algo no?- concedió ella besándome en la mejilla…- Ah! Y Sakura?

-Dime?

-No vayas a descuidar a ese chico… vale oro.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en mis facciones, cosa que traté de disimular desesperadamente, cuando ella dijo eso, y luego un grave sonrojo me atacó por completo.

-Ah… si, claro.- susurré, volviéndome a mi madre.

-Ven hija… te acompaño a la puerta.

Asentí tomando la mano que ella me alargó y me apretó con fuerza.

Me despedí también de Sato y le pedí que tuviera paciencia con Naoko… pero supuse que eso no iba a ser suficiente, tal vez el pobre chico, necesitara mucho más que eso para aguantar al demonio viviente que era mi hermana.

-Despídeme también de Touya mamá, por favor.

-Lo haré.

Su tono, extrañamente me asombró.

Que le sucedía?

Me detuve al lado de la puerta de entrada y la miré curiosa, al parecer quería decirme algo.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente. Pensé que era algo serio, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió y mi pulso volvió a su ritmo normal.

-Espero que te hagas novia de ese muchacho, antes de que termine el año.

Y yo sentí que se me venía el mundo abajo… como se había enterado de eso?!

-No… no entiendo…

Bueno, era más que obvio, que yo entendía casi a la perfección a lo que se refería… pero en realidad me sentí muy incómoda hablando de este tema con ella.

Mamá suspiró y siguió hablando.

-Pequeña… no vayas a cometer un error del que te arrepientas para toda la vida.- susurró suavemente.- al menos, dale una oportunidad.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y miré hacia atrás. Shaoran ya estaba en el auto.

-Como… como lo supiste?- pregunté volviendo mi mirada a ella. Mi mamá bufó y luego sonrió de nuevo.

-Soy tu madre Sakura.

Esa simple oración al parecer era suficiente explicación para mi, por que no agregó nada más.

-Por que no lo habías dicho antes?- y eso me tenía confundida, por que si lo sabía no había dicho nada.

-Por que?... Bueno, solo quería observar unas cosas… pero ya no importa.

-Perdón?- pregunté yo sin saber a que se refería con eso.

-No importa. Ya es hora de que te vayas… y ten cuidado en el camino, recuerda que las carreteras están muy resbalosas.

-Si ya lo sé.- susurré yo casi sin hacerle demasiado caso.

La escuché tomar un poco de aire y después se inclinó, para abrazarme.

Ni siquiera le pude corresponder, por que además de que había sido muy rápido, yo aún estaba un poco ida por lo que segundos antes ella había dicho.

-Adiós querida. Llámame cuando llegues.

-Eh?... si, claro. Nos vemos.

Asentí despidiéndome con la mano y caminando hacia el auto gris, en el que Shaoran ya esperaba con la puerta del copiloto entreabierta.

Incluso cuando subí al auto, seguía sintiéndome confundida y extraña, en cuanto al tema que había tratado antes con mi madre… y es que era algo que yo no hubiera imaginado que ella fuera a decir.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Que te tiene tan pensativa?

La suave voz, que salió en forma de pregunta de los labios de mi acompañante, me regresó de nuevo a la tierra.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, esperando que las ideas regresaran a mi cabeza como siempre.

-Nada en particular.

No había pensado en responder eso, cuando en un principio el lo había preguntado. Pero la verdad, no quería tener que platicarle lo que había hablado con mi mamá antes de salir.

Supuse que en realidad todo había acabado… así que, para que?

Me di cuenta de que mis párpados, comenzaron a entrecerrarse poco a poco. De hecho me rehusé en un principio, ya que quedarme dormida no era una buena idea, tampoco quería dejar a Shaoran solo en el camino… pero las noches en vela que habíamos pasado en el hospital y preocupados acerca de la salud de Yukito, básicamente me tenía desgastada, y de nuevo, al parecer, yo no era la excepción. Shaoran tampoco había dormido mucho los últimos tres días, y yo me sentía culpable.

Aún cuando yo sabía que no era mi culpa, mucho menos la de Yukito… simplemente las cosas habían ocurrido así…

Suspiré suavemente y no pude evitar descansar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-Por que no intentas dormir un rato?

Me sorprendió la pregunta, y es que últimamente Shaoran parecía poder leer mi mente sin ningún tipo de dificultades.

-Estoy bien.- traté yo con una leve sonrisa, intentando no dejar entrever mi cansancio.

-Tus ojeras no hablan bien de ti Sakura.- dijo ahora él con un tono de burla que yo no distinguí hasta segundos después.

-Yo no tengo ojeras!-gemí, tratando de ver por el espejo del auto, las "ojeras" que el mencionaba.

La risa de Shaoran me hizo volverme.

-Si que las tienes… no seas terca, descansa un rato. Te aviso cuando lleguemos a la parada más cercana, por si quieres que compremos algo de comer.

-Pero… y tu…

-Solo duérmete, yo estoy perfectamente bien. – y luego con una sonrisa burlona se volvió.- pero si prefieres manejar, te aseguro que no me molestaría dormir algunas horas.

Alcé una ceja en gesto de desaprobación.

Manejar yo!!... No… de seguro nos iríamos directo a algún accidente… con lo cansada que estaba no podía fijar la vista más de diez segundos en un punto o cosa. Ni de broma.

-Creo… que dormiré un poco, pero… no me dejes demasiado tiempo, no quiero dejarte solo todo el camino.

-Vaya!, que considerada…. Gracias.

Bufé levemente y recliné el asiento hacía atrás solo un poco… yo no roncaba… pero solo por si las dudas.

Me sentí muy tranquila y bastante bien cuando al fin cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Shaoran)

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, tratando de pensar en que hacer en ese tipo de momentos cruciales…

Y es que estaba muy, muy cansado.

El haber caminado todas esas millas, había sido el acabose para mi paciencia y por si fuera peor, el clima cada vez estaba menos decente. El viento chocaba con fuerza contra las ventanas de vidrio del lugar y la nieve estaba a casi medio metro de altura, afuera del mismo.

Maldita nieve!!

Esa era la quinta vez que le otorgaba ese adjetivo a la cosa blanca que se cernía fuera de las paredes del lugar y que básicamente había provocado el severo atascamiento de mi auto.

Bufé de nuevo.

Me detuve en el mostrador del lugar y entonces toqué la pequeña campanita de aviso de clientes.

Miré a mi lado, cuando escuché un sonido extraño.

Y me sentí algo preocupado por lo que ví.

-Tengo frío.- susurró mientras castañeando los dientes, se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Maldije de nuevo en voz baja, y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Y es que nosotros nunca nos imaginamos que iba a hacer este clima de horror. Sakura no venía demasiado cobijada y yo tampoco era la excepción.

-Buenas tardes… en que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó el dependiente, que salió de la puerta frente a nosotros, solo segundos después.

-Necesitamos una habitación.- le contesté yo al de cabellos oscuros.

-Si… con este clima, siempre llega mucha gente, normalmente los autos se atascan o hay muchos accidentes en la misma carretera.- nos dijo él con voz baja, después volvió su mirada hacia su libretita de apuntes y asintió varias veces.- si, tengo dos habitaciones libres, cual les gustaría?- preguntó después alzando la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Déme cualquiera de las dos. No importa mucho de todas formas hacia que lado de la carretera de.- dije con sorna. Y el hombre sonrió de buen humor.

-Muy bien.

La verdad fue que no noté la mirada de Sakura hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

-La señora desea algo más?

La pregunta nos dejó pasmados a los dos.

Miré a Sakura segundos después y noté su rostro sonrojado como una grana.

Y fue entonces cuando entendí… y es que yo me había acostumbrado a compartir la habitación con ella, que casi había hecho lo anterior sin pensar.

-Ah… no nosotros no…

-Nosotros no estamos juntos.-terminé la frase que ella había intentado decir…

Aunque me lo recriminé severamente… por que tenía que hacerle saber algo así a ese hombre que no conocía??

El hombre pareció sorprendido, pero después simplemente asintió y volvió a la habitación contigua para sacar la llave.

-Lamento haber pedido solo una habitación…-comencé antes de que el hombre regresara.- pero si te molesta, podemos pedir la otra para mi.

Sakura me miró y luego movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-No… así está bien.- su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, pero yo asentí casi como si no me hubiese dado cuenta. – quiero decir… de esa forma ya no tenemos que gastar más en otra habitación…

-Claro.- acordé yo en voz baja, soltándola del suave abrazo al que la tenía sometida. Con la misma mano, recibí la llave que el hombre me alargaba.

-Habitación 115, que tengan una agradable estancia.

Asentí suavemente y después me volví con las maletas para caminar hasta el ascensor…

Bueno, al menos mi auto había decidido pararse algo cerca de este lugar, que para ser sincero no parecía tan mal.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la habitación, dejé las maletas en el suelo y la inspeccioné con la mirada.

Había una cama matrimonial en medio de la habitación, una televisión, algunos muebles algo extraños y un baño en una de las esquinas.

-Espero que tengan calefacción.- escuché que Sakura dijo acercándose a mi.

-Por que no tomas un baño, tal vez te caliente un poco.

Ella asintió y tomando su maleta se metió al baño.

Por mi parte, me senté en la cama y saqué algunas cosas de mi maleta. Le eché una mirada a mi reloj de mano y pensé severamente en bajar a buscar algo de comida, yo no tenía mucha hambre, pero ella tal vez si.

Así que me levanté y caminé hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, la cual toqué suavemente.

-Quieres algo de comer?

-No tengo mucha hambre Shaoran, gracias.- escuché su voz, con algo de esfuerzo por mi parte, por el agua de la bañera que caía al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba.

-De acuerdo.

Caminé de nuevo a la cama, y tardé unos minutos en cambiarme de ropa. Después me recosté en la cama tomando el control de la televisión y prendiéndola después.

No pasó demasiado para que ella saliera del baño, ya con su ropa de dormir, que graciosamente, tenía unos conejitos rosas y azules con corazones alrededor de ellos.

-Odio el frío.- gimió suavemente mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No hay calefacción… lo lamento.- le informé yo de mala gana, apagando la televisión y volviéndome a ella.

-No importa…

Su voz sonó tan conformista que me sentí algo impotente.

Sin decir una palabra más se acostó a mi lado y se tapó con las cobijas mientras temblaba por el clima. Las ventanas estaban muy bien cerradas, sin embargo la habitación estaba algo fría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiré mi brazo y rodee su cintura con él, sobresaltándola.

-Shaoran que…!

-Si te abrazo, ya no vas a tener tanto frío.- me expliqué con bastante obviedad. Ella brincó levemente, cuando yo susurré eso en su oído.

-No es necesario… en serio, estoy… estoy…

Mientras decía lo anterior, se había girado para quedar frente a mi, cosa que yo aproveché para acercarla más a mi cuerpo.

Su voz se había apagado, cuando nos miramos.

Mis ojos, recorrieron todo su rostro, que sorprendido miraba el mío, casi como si no pudiera aceptarme tan cerca. Cosa que me hizo gracia… porque habíamos estado aún más cerca que eso…

Ese fue mi error…

El solo pensar en las veces que la había besado los días pasados, hacía que mi pulso se acelerara… al igual que mi respiración…

Y es que era muy difícil contenerme, cuando la tenía tan cerca.

Su respiración suave y menos acompasada que antes, chocaba contra mis labios apremiantemente. Y sus manos que ahora estaban colocadas en mis hombros, se apretaban levemente a ellos.

Sus ojos me miraron por unos segundos con angustia… que después se convirtió en una súplica muda…

Que yo entendí muy bien cuando ella se acercó más a mi, sin apartar sus orbes verdes de las mías.

Y juro que estuve a punto de ceder ante el deseo de besarla con todas mis fuerzas… pero conociéndola de seguro iba a terminar arrepintiéndose.

Relajé un poco mi amarré de su cintura y ella pareció regresar de su atolondramiento.

-Ya… ya no tengo tanto frío.

Susurró levemente tratando de soltarse. Y yo gemí casi sin que ella pudiese escucharlo, cuando la sentí alejarse un poco.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla así de fácil. Así que la atraje gracilmente y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

-lo siento pero… yo aún tengo frío.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos… incluso cuando el cansancio estaba matándome, supongo que por lo mismo, necesitaba llegar a mi departamento lo más rápido que me dieran las piernas, aunque para ser sincera las dos maletas que traía no hacían muy ligera mi misión.

Pero no tardé demasiado de todos modos, y en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi departamento, me sentí mucho mejor.

Y es que había acumulado de todo en esos días… y básicamente me encontraba llena de emociones distintas. Pensé que tal vez sería bueno tomar una aspirina, para caer rendida en mi cama. Pero aún tenía que deshacer mis maletas.

Entré en mi habitación y dejé las maletas en el suelo, para después dirigirme al baño. Estaba muy cansada, pero de todas formas un baño me vendría bien para relajarme.

Me metí en la bañera segundos después y de pronto mi celular sonó.

No supe por qué, pero me di cuenta de que sabía a la perfección quien sería.

Shaoran me había dicho, justo antes de despedirse algunos minutos antes, que iba a hablar a la inmobiliaria, para avisar que ya habíamos llegado y por consecuente que podían ya llevar los muebles que hacían falta para su casa.

Era domingo el día siguiente así que yo no tenía trabajo, y habíamos acordado terminar con la casa cuanto antes.

La verdad no sabía cuantos días libres iba a tener, después de haber perdido casi una semana de trabajo… y el señor Terada no era muy complaciente que digamos. Así que tenía que ser en las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Tomé un poco de shampoo, y comencé a frotarme el cabello.

Esa semana… había sido una de las más alocadas que había tenido en vida.

Suspiré con fuerza cuando el agua volvió a caer sobre mi.

Pero nada me ayudaba el pensar en eso… sí que había cometido muchos errores… pero ahora ya nada podía hacer… ya todo estaba realizado.

Y de nuevo recordé todo.

Recordé especialmente que Shaoran me había dicho eso de "no voy a esperarte por siempre"

Pero sinceramente… que diantres quería que hiciera!!

No podía olvidar todo y arrojarme como desquiciada en sus brazos. Eso estaría muy mal de mi parte, cuando ni siquiera sabía que era lo que, concreta y exactamente sucedía entre nosotros.

Y sí, yo le había correspondido… bastante, cuando las veces anteriores me había besado, (exceptuando la cachetada, por supuesto)… pero eso no significaba que yo sintiera algo mas por él... o si?

Y para ser sincera la atracción no era suficiente para mi.

No quería volver a caer en el mismo error. Y no, por que Shaoran fuese una pizca parecido a Yamazaki… pero tampoco me podía arriesgar de esa forma tan absurda. No cuando ni siquiera estaba preparada para volver a tener una relación con alguien.

Tampoco quería herirlo…

Pero supuse que aunque no lo quisiera, no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

A parte… como era que el estaba tan seguro de quererme, cuando también había tenido que pasar por lo mismo?...

Y sí, los hombres, supongo yo, se recuperan mucho más rápido en cuestiones del corazón, que las mujeres… pero… que acaso el no tenía miedo?

Me quedé pensando un rato…

Y me dije que tal vez el no tenía miedo, por que confiaba en mi… pero eso era básicamente absurdo… a penas si llevábamos un año y meses de habernos conocido…

O tal vez era yo la que pensaba que era poco tiempo…

Maldición!

Por que tenía que ser todo tan complicado!!

Salí de la bañera y enrollé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo mojado. Abrí la puerta de madera y caminé hasta la cama, en donde había dejado mi celular.

_**-Hey, soy yo, Shaoran.- **_hice girar mis pupilas cuando escuché el mensaje… bueno era obvio que era él!, quien más me llamaría a estas horas? –_**hablé a la inmobiliaria y me dijeron que pasarán mañana temprano… a que hora te parece bien venir?... Podrías venir como a las once y media? Si no puedes, avísame y cancelo la cita, sino, ya sé que te espero a esa hora. Que tal te sientes?, espero que ya no estés tan cansada, descansa si? **__**Buenas noches… Te…. Te quiero Sakura.**_

Solté el teléfono casi como si me hubiera quemado con él.

Dios santísimo!!

Me senté en la cama y seguí mirando el teléfono por algunos segundos más… diantres!

Por que tenía que ser tan… tan… lindo? Y me salía con eso… que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que me podía causar con ese tipo de expresiones?!... un ataque al corazón se queda corto!!

Bufé de nuevo y me llevé una mano a la cabeza…

Y lo peor era que, la verdad?... tenía la pequeñísima impresión, de que empezaba a sentirme terriblemente bien con todo eso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-RIIINNNNGGG

Que demonios era ese ruido?, me pregunté entre sueños. Gemí cuando volví a escuchar el timbrazo del teléfono justo al lado de mi cama a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cuerpo durmiente

-RIIINNNGGG

Me di una vuelta completa sobre mi espalda y tomé él teléfono entre mis manos.

-Bueno?- mi contestación adormilada hizo reír a la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenos días!... que tal les fue con el viaje?

La voz de mi prima era como un cuchillo para mis oídos sensibilizados.

-Tomoyo?

-Eh?... si… quien pensabas que era?... Tom Cruise?

Yak!! Odiaba a ese actor… por que tenía que mencionarlo?

-Oye dormilona, ya es un poco tarde… piensas quedarte dormida todo el día?

-Y si fuera así?...

-Uyy… amansemos de malas!... En serio no tienes nada que hacer hoy?

Eché una mirada asesina al reloj despertador encima de la mesita. Las diez y media… bueno. Aún tenía una hora.

-Quedé de verme con Shaoran, para poder terminar de arreglar la casa.- expliqué mientras trataba de incorporarme con mucho trabajo.

-Ahh, ya. Bien bien, en ese caso, deberías agradecerme por haberte despertado…

-Si… seguro Tomoyo, te lo agradeceré cuando regreses.- dije con sorna.

-Bahh… Por cierto Sakura… Van a dar de alta a Yukito en tres semanas!

-En serio?- pregunté ya más interesada, tratando de encontrar mis zapatos de dormir debajo de la cama.

-Si, Touya está ya bastante aliviado. Creo que solo van a darle terapia por un mes después de que salga del hospital. Se quedará en casa de tus padres. Tía Nadeshiko no quería que se quedara solo…. Y supongo que tampoco lo quiere dejar a solas con Touya… aunque no puedo suponer por que…

Sonreí suavemente… bueno, con lo observadora que era mamá… tal vez hasta ella lo había notado.

-Como está Eriol?- pregunté desviando la atención del tema anterior.

-Muy bien… igual de guapísimo que siempre!- agregó con alegría.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte si?

-Claro!... en ese caso, dile a Shaoran que también le mando saludos. No hagan muchas cosas malas hoy eh?!

La advertencia de la de ojos azules, me hizo sonrojar.

-No seas tonta Tomoyo!

-Si bueno… como sea, aún me debes una explicación eh?

No podía negar que desde la primera vez que Shaoran me había besado, había querido hablar con Tomoyo y explicarle todo… por que en serio que necesitaba de sus consejos.

-Cuando regresan?

-El jueves. Te llamo en cuanto llegue. Te quiero

-Ok, nos vemos.

Y colgué, para después apresurarme… llevaba diez minutos de retraso… y no quería llegar tarde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

-No me gusta.

-Eh?... que dices?

Miré de reojo a Shaoran y negué con la cabeza varias veces.

-Tendrás que devolverlo.- sentencié cuando mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en aquello que se cernía frente a mi.

-Que dices!!... ya pagué por él!

Bufé con fuerza y supongo que él se percató de eso, por que me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues es que solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así Shaoran!

-Yo no le veo nada malo…

Tuve que aguantar las ganas que tenía de zarandearlo hasta morir… como podía decir eso!!

-Si… bueno, tu gusto es completamente… cual es la palabra?... horrible!- acerté segundos después, pero si él se sentía ofendido por mi comentario, no dio muestra alguna de irritación. – como pudiste elegir algo así!

-Bueno, llegaste media hora después de lo acordado… que querías!

-Si, pero… por que ese color… es que acaso eres daltónico o algo así!

Shaoran me miró por unos segundos y luego rió levemente, para después pasarse la mano por el cabello despeinado.

-No… no lo soy. Verde es mi color favorito… ya te lo había dicho no?

-Eh… si. Pero… es que te gusta este tono de verde?... es… feísimo.- dije sin encontrar alguna otra palabra en ese momento que pudiera describir el color.

-No está tan mal.

-No… está horrible!... no puedes quedarte con algo así!... justo te había dado el catálogo y terminas escogiendo este color de asquerosidad Shaoran!... ni siquiera combina con los colores de las paredes!... Este verde, que por cierto, esta combinado con algo de morado me puedo dar cuenta… es el verde más feo que he visto en mi vida… solo míralo!... parece que tu sillón se está gangrenando!

-Bueno, y que sugieres que haga?

-Tapizarlo por supuesto. Tendrás que gastar otro poco, pero es mejor que quedarse con un sillón… Dios… ni siquiera puedo describirlo.

Me abaniqué con la mano, y me di cuenta de que el clima estaba especialmente caluroso ese día.

Miré en varias direcciones y me pregunté por que no había puesto el aire acondicionado.

-Bueno… no importa.- dije segundos después.- Llamaré a Isumi y le diré que lo tapice. Ella es muy rápida… ya verás como lo arregla.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó levantando las manos en gesto de defensa.

-Donde están los otro muebles?

Me di cuenta de que los chicos de la mueblería, básicamente habían arreglado la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Gracias al cielo todos los muebles los había escogido de mi agrado.

-Solo faltan las habitaciones de arriba, subieron los colchones y dijeron que vendrían en otra media hora, para traer lo demás.- informó suavemente.

-Bien… en ese caso, creo que sería buna idea que vayamos colocando todo lo de arriba en su lugar. Creo que será bueno quitar los botes de pintura del cuarto de huéspedes… o no podrán hacer nada.

Shaoran asintió y después de algunos segundos, subimos al segundo piso.

Hice un gesto de desagrado cuando pude ver que habían rayado el piso de madera a la hora de subir las camas.

-No te preocupes… lo arreglaré luego.- concedió él, al observarme.

-Por donde vamos a empezar?

-Por mi recamara.

Me guió unos cuantos metros al fondo hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba, la cual abrió no mucho después.

El cuarto era… pueden adivinar?

Verde por supuesto.

Tenía dos ventanas en los lados, y justo al fondo, recargada en la pared, estaba el mueble de madera que serviría de soporte al colchón, que estaba aún embolsado a un costado del de madera.

Me acerqué, y Shaoran me siguió para poder quitarle el plástico al colchón de color perla.

El ya llevaba unas tijeras, y no nos tomó mucho tiempo deshacernos del plástico.

-Van a dar de alta a Yukito en tres semanas.- informé al sentir que el silencio crecía.

El ambarina alzó la mirada y luego sonrió…

Y yo me quedé viéndolo como tonta… por algo que me parecieron horas.

En cuanto me di cuenta, bajé la mirada rápidamente.

-En serio?... vaya, me alegro por él. De seguro ya toda la familia está tranquila.

-Sip… Tomoyo me avisó esta mañana.

-Oh… ya veo, fue ella quien hizo el favor de despertarte no?

Me sonrojé tan rápido, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de controlarlo.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde Shaoran.- dije por quinta vez en el día. – pero en serio que fue sin querer.

-Supuse que algo así iba a pasar de todas formas.- se burló, y yo lo miré con odio contenido, para luego sacarle la lengua.

El alzó las cejas en sorpresa y luego se rió de nuevo.

-Levántalo de ese lado.- ordenó suavemente señalando la esquina donde yo estaba.- está algo pesado… así que hazlo con cuidado.

-Bien… a las tres?

Shaoran asintió y se colocó en cuclillas.

-Una… dos… tres!

Con mucho esfuerzo, pudimos al fin levantar el colchón. Y es que era más grande que una cama matrimonial, así que se podría decir, que era bastante pesado.

-Cielo santo, Shaoran!, para que necesitas una cama tan grande!- gemí mientras terminábamos de acomodar el colchón, para que concordara con la madera de abajo.

-De verdad quieres saberlo?

Me detuve casi como si de una pierda me tratase. Y luego fruncí el ceño cuando lo miré sonriendo de nuevo… Yaaakkkk!!...

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor Shaoran Li!

La risa afloró de su garganta y me miró son burla.

-Ahora resulta que eres una completa puritana… verdad?

Me quedé callada… y el color de mi rostro se volvió del de la grana… diantre!!... como habíamos llegado a este tipo de conversación!? Bajé la mirada y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitación… pero él no avanzó.

-Vamos… tenemos que terminar de acomodar las otras camas.- intenté decir… aunque mi voz tenía un leve temblor… que bueno, terminó por delatarme.

-Espera… espera un segundo…- lo escuché decir antes de cruzar el marco. – que… acaso tu…- pero no terminó la oración, porque para ese momento, yo ya había salido de la habitación… no tenía el menor interés de seguir hablando de ese tema.

Entre a la habitación de huéspedes y me acerqué al colchón que era tamaño matrimonial y comencé a deshacerme del plástico… y cuando hube terminado, me volví a la puerta… y es que yo no podía cargar sola ese colchón!

Y ahí estaba él. Cruzado de brazos en la puerta y me miraba, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomprensión.

-Quieres dejar de estar parado ahí y venir a ayudarme por favor.- sugerí de mala gana.

-Lo lamento.- dijo en cuanto se acercó de nuevo a mi.- solo… estaba un poco sorprendido…

-Bueno… vamos a cargarlo.

-No quieres hablar sobre el tema, verdad?

Me horroricé en cuanto lo escuché decir aquello… pero… de que demonios hablaba!!... no era mi madre como para tener ese tipo de conversaciones conmigo, por supuesto que no quería hablar de eso!

-Dios!... que te sorprende tanto Shaoran!?- solté yo, algo molesta de que continuara con lo mismo.

-Pues…- se llevó una mano al cabello y frotó suavemente, casi como si en realidad estuviera confundido.-… en realidad, todo.

Lo miré casi como si fuera alguien extraño a mi.

-Así que… eres…

Me desesperé cuando el se quedó callado… por que no solo lo decía, si tenía tantas ganas de hablar sobre ello.

-Virgen?- sugerí con sorna.

Me miró rápidamente, alzando las cejas y sonriendo suavemente, como si pensara que jamás lo diría.

-Si… lo eres?

Alcé los ojos al cielo en gesto de desagrado y luego lo miré.

-Si, lo soy. Que te importa a ti de todas formas?

Ahora el pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

-No… es que yo… bueno, no pensé que lo fueras.

No supe si tomarme a mal su comentario… aunque él no parecía decirlo en mala forma.

-Ah, y que te hizo pensar que no lo era?- pregunté después de tomar un poco de aire para calmar mis nervios.

-La forma en la que besas.

En cuanto dijo eso, prácticamente, todos los recuerdos llegaron asaltando a mi mente, y sentí mi temperatura corporal crecer con bastante rapidez.

Gemí suavemente y volví la mirada al colchón… no quería continuar con esa conversación… no era una buena idea… pero…

-Y como……… como beso?- pregunté sin mirarlo a los ojos, aunque me podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo sentí acercarse a mi, suavemente para luego colocar su mano sobre la mía que reposaba en el colchón.

-Increíble.

_Oh… Dios!!_

_Cambia de tema Sakura… ahora!!_ Me reproché con fuerza.

-Yamasaki siempre se quejaba… solía decir que mi forma de besar era casi gélida…- intenté soltando una risa leve, y traté de soltarme de su mano.

-Yamasaki es un estúpido…- continuó él apretando más mi mano con la suya.

Traté de hacerme para atrás cuando el se inclinó solo un poco, pero su mano libre, había volado con rapidez hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, sin permitirme retirada alguna. Volví mi mirada a la suya clara y parpadee varias veces.

-Besas asombrosamente bien Sakura.- soltó él contra mi rostro y yo jadee suavemente cuando el ya conocido temblor se extendió por todas las fibras de mi cuerpo… OH diantres!!... donde había quedado toda mi voluntad… ah si… en el caño??- Tanto que no he podido dejar de recordar cada vez que mis labios se perdieron en los tuyos.

Si… mi perdición no tardaría en llegar ya.

-Shaoran.

El nombre, seguido por una exclamación de sorpresa de mi parte, salieron de mis labios, con décimas de segundos de diferencia.

Y es que… me había recargado demasiado en el colchón.

Sólo me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, cuando el colchón en el suelo, nos sirvió de soporte en cuanto caímos con estrépito encima del mismo.

Debajo de mi, Shaoran ahogó una risa suave, y no pasó mucho para que yo lo siguiera.

Me decidí a pararme no mucho después, así que me incorporé. Pero cuando intenté apoyarme con las manos en el colchón, terminé apoyando mi mano en la de él, que reposaba encima del colchón.

Mi mirada voló a la de él… y la sostuvimos por solo un momento… y cuando quise retirar mis ojos de él, me encontré ahora mirando sus labios entreabiertos… y tan… tan deliciosos… maldita sea!

Volví a de nuevo mis ojos a los suyos, y sin perder contacto visual, me incliné suavemente sobre su boca.

Solté un gemido de alivio cuando me encontré besándolo al fin… y es que había tenido unas ganas locas de hacerlo, desde que habíamos salido de casa de mis padres.

Profundicé más el contacto de nuestros labios cuando metiendo mis manos en su cabello, lo acerqué con fuerza a mi.

Me sentí temblar de nuevo casi como hoja al viento, cuando sentí sus manos acariciándome… y eran lugares de lo más castos!!... no quise imaginarme como sería de lo contrario… supuse que terminaría volviéndome loca…

El roce comenzó a volverse frenético, y tomándome por la cintura, me hizo girar con fuerza, hasta quedar debajo de él. Volví a gemir cuando sentí su peso sobre mi, no por que me molestara, más bien sentía que se amoldaba a la perfección con el mío.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, cosa que me sorprendió, por que ya casi no tenía aire en los pulmones e incluso cuando había intentado separarme levemente para tomar un poco de aire, él no me lo había permitido.

No fue hasta que sus labios se separaron de los míos, para comenzar el camino descendente ya tan marcado en esas situaciones, hasta mi cuello, que pude respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando tuve el suficiente aire, mi respiración se volvió agitada. No podía evitar sentirme tan bien cuando estaba besándolo… y es que parecía tener algo que no me dejaba en paz… él era algo adictivo para mi persona.

Dejé salir un leve grito cuando sentí la presión de su boca cerrándose sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que otra exclamación saliera de mi boca. Me removí debajo de él y volvió a besarme en la boca con fuerza, y obviamente que yo no me quedé demasiado atrás.

En ese momento no pensé hasta que punto me podía llevar algo como eso… exacto… no pensé. Los pensamientos coherentes no tenían cabida en mi cabeza en ese instante, por que hasta ese momento, todo, absolutamente todo, era algo borroso en mi mente… incluso lo que él me hacía sentir… no podía reconocer todas esas sensaciones que explotaban dentro de mi, cada vez que me tocaba…

Pero gracias al cielo, algo interrumpió nuestro apasionado encuentro.

Comenzó como un sonidito que llegaba hasta mi oído muy suavemente, para luego convertirse en algo bastante insistente… que podría ser eso?

Abrí mis ojos cuando volví a escuchar el sonido lejano y miré a Shaoran, que para ese instante también había escuchado el ruido y se había alejado de mi.

-Es el timbre?- la pregunta salió muy a fuerzas de mi garganta… por que estaba tan agitada, que básicamente no podía hablar bien.

Shaoran asintió y gruño algo ininteligible, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

-Deben de ser los de la inmobiliaria.- me dijo suavemente.- que tino…

Y llevándose una mano al cabello, se levantó del colchón, ayudándome a hacer lo mismo. Pero me sentía tan débil, que las piernas no me funcionaron.

-Cuidado.- advirtió él con voz suave, cuando al tratar de levantarme, en efecto, me hubiera deslizado casi hasta el suelo, de no haber sido porque él me tomó en sus brazos.

Lo miré algo sonrojada, y fue peor cuando el se volvió a inclinar sobre mi… y el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Maldición.

Me soltó de nuevo con delicadeza e hice todo lo posible para sostenerme firme.

Sin decir ya nada más, salimos de la habitación.

-Puedes abrir la puerta… deje la cartera en la cocina.- me pidió cuando ya estábamos en el piso de abajo.

No dije nada, por miedo a que la voz de nuevo me delatara, así que asentí y el se alejó hacia la cocina. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi frente… que problema…

Y es que ahora, como iba a explicar porqué lo había besado así, de la nada… y me temía que no iba a poder decirle la verdad. Tomé un poco de aire y lo dejé salir con pesadez, culpando a mi poca voluntad una y otra vez hasta llegar a la puerta.

Y giré la perilla.

Al principio, no tenía ni idea de quien era… no parecía nada una entrega de muebles…

Pero después de observar bien, al fin pude reconocer a la persona frente a mi… igual solo la había visto una vez.

-Esta Shaoran?

La voz felina me hizo fruncir el ceño levemente. Pero que modales de mujer!!

Ella vestida con un abrigo de marca y unos pantalones de vestir, me miró con algo parecido al desagrado, y luego sin esperar mucho más tiempo, se adelantó hasta pasarme de largo con un leve empujón.

-Y bien?... donde está él?- preguntó ya, parada en la estancia.

Y yo estaba apunto de responder, pero la voz masculina me acalló al instante.

-Miyu?... que… que haces aquí?

Shaoran, parado a mitad de la estancia, miraba a la chica de cabellos oscuros, algo confundido. Sin embargo, no le dio demasiado tiempo para seguir confundido, por que la morena se acercó a él y colocó las manos en sus hombros.

-Pensé que habías escuchado mi mensaje… lo dejé hace unas semanas… te dije que iba a volver Shaoran. Nunca quise que nos peleáramos… no cometeré el mismo error que Yukari, Shaoran.

Y sin que él, o yo, pudiésemos hacer algo, se puso de puntillas e hizo chocar sus labios contra los de él.

Y en ese instante… no puedo negarlo, lo único que quería… era jalar el perfecto cabello de la chica, hasta posiblemente dejarla calva…

Esto iba de mal en peor…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A:

Si... sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero bueno, ya estoy por aquí de nuevo, y no pierdo tiempo en darles a conocer el resto de la historia de poquito en poquito. También porque, tengo exámenes la próxima semana, así que era ahora o nunca XD.

Bueno, pues regresando al fic.

Ya ven que dije que iba a hacer sufrir a nuestra prota... así que lo prometido es deuda XD. Pero igual, también le tocará el tiempo de sufrir a nuestro lindo muchacho, ahora no puedo adelantar nada, pero espero que sean pacientes.

Y hubo besoooooo!!... de nuevo jeje, Con respecto a TyE, bueno pues no los puse, ya que este iba dedicado solo a nuestros chicos, pero espero en el prox chap, poner algo de ellos dos.

_**Y por último, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, me alegra mucho poder leerlos, y me dan ánimos para seguirle con la historia!**_

Cuídense mucho!!

Besos

Chisaki Kamikaze.

**Tinabv:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, supongo que te tocó rápido la actualización jeje. Bueno, pues espero que te haya gustado este igual que el anterior. Besos y saludos

**YuriKagome:** Gracias por las felicitaciones -… sorprendida e intragada?... jeje, si, la verdad que hasta ahora, las cosas no van muy claras con los dos muchachos, y ahora menos con la llegada de la ex de Shao, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el chap. Cuidate mucho!!

**Irubi28.** Hola niña!, me alegro que la historia te haya gustado tanto… que hasta le leíste en un día!! Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este chap te guste también mucho va? -

**Kantia**: Si bueno, todos dicen que lo que no se hurta se hereda… y supongo que ahora los dos hermanos son igual de despistados, ahora, hay que ver que no es fácil saber cuando le gustas a alguien, muchos menos, supongo yo, a una persona de tu mismo sexo jeje. Pero bueno, ya ves que ya casi se arregló todo… y con Sakura,…. No creo que reaccione muy pronto, pero espero que estés al pendiente! Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate!

**Diana Prezne**: Jeje, pues aquí está, para que sigas leyendo!, espero que te guste este chap, tanto como te ha gustado todo mi fic, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y lamento la tardanza con la actualización u.u cuidate!!

**Rosh Bernal**: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo… Sakura merece sufrir jeje… pero solo un poco, como para que ya le caiga el veinte, y pues ya ves que aquí viene la primera mala noticia con el regreso de Miyu, pero bueno… algo así tenía que pasar no? Y por supuesto que sé que eres sincera, y te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has brindado durante todos estos meses. Muchas gracias por el review que dejaste tmb de mi one shot, me alegro que te haya gustado! Te mando muchos besos!

**Beatriz Ventura**: Si, la verdad nunca pensé en matar a Yuki, que pasaría con Touya!! Jeje, pero tienes razón, que bueno que lo rescatan los super doctores -. Y no, para responder tu pregunta, Touya ya no se nos casa con la insoportable de Kaho!!... y con los dos protas, bueno pues ya ves que las cosas se vuelven fáciles y complicadas a ratos jeje. Cuidate mucho va? Gracias por todo

**Shiriko Sakur**a: No te apures, no te reserves los adjetivos amiga, puedes decirlo, ya que a mi Kaho, posiblemente me cae igual o pero… supongo que ya te diste cuenta ne?... Pero bueno, el punto era que todos odiaramos a Kaho, y se logró. Gracias por tu comentario niña, cuidate mucho va?

**PrisCY2**2: Gracias por eso de chévere niña, que bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora, y que has decidido empezar a leerlo. Espero que sigas la historia y que te siga gustando de igual modo. Gracias por tu comentario, cuidate mucho!!

**Celina Sosa**: Si, la verdad como tu lo dices, era algo obvio eso de que ya no se iban a casar, pero era mejor para Touya a parte de que Yuki si lo quiere realmente. Y bueno, que alegría que te gustó el chap… que piensas de este?, espero que te guste. Te mando besos. Cuidate!

**Kiiza:** Vaya… preguntas en verdad capciosas querida amiga… la verdad es que no sé como responder. Supongo que Touya simplemente no se había percatado acerca de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, no por que no quisiera salir del closet… pero ahora que ya sabe que Yukito quiere con él en pocas palabras, creo que lo va a dejar fluir tal como dices… después aclararé algo de ellos, para que no se queden con las ganas. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por haber leido el otro fic, que bueno que te gustó. Igual, espero saber que piensas de este chap Kiiza… Y en ese caso, ya quedamos para irnos de parranda jeje. Cuidate muxoo!! Besos y saludos para allá.

**Gabyhyatt:** Emmm… no, no creo que Touya lo haya imaginado, Yukito por otro lado, si, pues es el quien profesa el cariño. Aunque, trataré de dejar las cosas un poco más claras con ello, en el prox chap. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu comentario. .-

**Himegoto Tsuki**: Lindo nick!, bueno pues, gracias por haberte animado a leer mi fic, es agradable que me dejen comentarios tan lindos. Bueno pues si, es bueno que Yuki se haya recuperado, y que las cosas se mejoren entre él y Touya, pero no del todo todavía jeje, tal vez hable de ellos en el prox va?. Bueno, espero que este chap te haya fustado mucho, besitos.

**Cainat06**: Espero que ya no te sientas como en ascuas, después de la actualización, que te pareció el chap??, espero que te haya gustado, ahora que las cosas se van a empezar a poner raras con los protas jeje. Te mando un beso grande. Cuidate y mil gracias por tu lindo comentario.

**Lady Sc Maaya**: Al garete??... nunca había escuchado esa palabra jeje, la usaré de ahora en adelante -. Emm lo siento, regresando a lo del fic… si, que bueno que la boda no se realizó…que salvada se dio Touya no? Espero que este chap te guste también! Incluso cuando las cosas no vayan tan bien con los protas. Cuidate mucho, Besitos!

**Diosa Galaxy**: Vaya, que te puedo decir?... me encantan tus comentarios! Siempre me haces reír niña!! -. Que bueno que valió la pena la espera, y ahora con lo de los besos y llegadas de chicas malas… bueno, supongo que las cosas ya no pueden ir peor.. o tal vez si… no lo sé, pensaré en eso. Y sí, Shaoran es un pan dulce… y bueno, Sakura esta medio sope, pero no te preocupes, el sufrimiento no será tanto… eso espero .-

Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu comentario en el otro fic… me asusté al principio pues pensé que no te había gustado… menos mal que sí.

Y wow… el cuarto de las confesiones??... así que esa es tu edad?... yo también tengo 18, y tampoco me han besado, así que no hay de que preocuparse, y sino, ya nos vamos de parranda, y nos buscamos a alguien tan lindo como Xiao. Buena idea no? Gracias por tus comentarios, muchos besos y saludos!!

**Angel Zafiro**: Eá niña, ya no te preocupes va? Mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que tegustó el fic jeje… y que te parece la llegada de Miyu… bueno era ahora o nunca, así que es hora de hacer sufrir un poco a nuestra prota.

Muchas gracias por el comentario que dejaste en el otro fic auqneu para serte sincera… no creo que esté fuerte… quiero decir… no más que la escena de tu querido Eriol con Tommy… que dices?

Cuidate mucho y muchos besos.

**Amatista1986:** Una preguntita… es el año de tu nacimiento el que está en tu nick??... solo curiosidad jeje. Oye, mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el chap anterior, aunque hubo una que otra cosa algo raras no?... Que tal te pareció este? Cuidate mucho va? Besos y saludos.

**Yuli Moore**: Bueno, pues se acabó el descanso, ya que ahora las cosas entre los protas van a estar medio locas, y es que es hora de que Skura se de cuenta de que en verdad ama a Shao kun. Bueno pues que piensas? Y por supuesto que me gustan tus críticas!, cada vez que la leo me divierto un rato, aprecio mucho todo este tiempo de apoyo de tu parte niña, ya lo sabes.Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que este chap te guste igual o más! Cuidate muchote y no hagas muchas travesuras… o bueno, mejor si, jeje.


	14. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen por completo a CLAMP, pero este fic, viene todito de mi cerebro.

CAPITULO 15

TENGO UNA PALABRA PARA TI!… "CELOS"!

_-562 personas murieron por la ola de calor, al este de Osaka, por el mal uso de los techos de zinc. Y la temperatura seguirá subiendo durante los próximos tres días, a diferencias graduales de 3 a 5. Recomendamos que durant… CRACK!_

Oprimí el botón, y simplemente dejé el radio apagado… era terrible tener que escuchar ese tipo de cosas, cuando el dolor de cabeza, se había decidido a hostigarme, al parecer, hasta el fin de mis días en esta tierra.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello desordenado y coloqué una de mis manos en el volante, para poder maniobrar mientras en la otra, el celular me daba tono ocupado.

Maldición!

Por que tenía que pasar por ese tipo de cosas y situaciones tan horriblemente desastrosas!!

En serio que aún no lo comprendía, y al parecer… ella tampoco parecía querer comprender absolutamente nada.

Y yo, sabía a la perfección, que lo último que debía hacer era darle un motivo para alejarla… supongo que era algo que ella buscaba también y posiblemente fuera algo ya inconsciente.

Tomé un poco de aire, y volví a marcar el número, hasta ahora ya bastante bien memorizado.

Y es que tenía que hablar con ella… habían pasado ya dos días desde que Miyu, se hubiera decidido a hacer aparición en mi casa… y para colmo, besarme frente a Sakura…

Mientras que el estúpido de yo, tan sorprendido, no había reaccionado como hubiera querido de estar consiente… y fue algo tarde.

Claro que para el momento en que la separé de mi, no era una gran hazaña adivinar el enojo de Sakura.

Suspiré y toqué el claxon… por que demonios había tanto tráfico a las diez de la noche??

Me pasé una meno por el rostro cansado como gesto de desesperación…

Y por que ella no me contestaba?

Había intentado hablar con ella ya varias veces… posiblemente más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir… y ella no había contestado ninguna de ellas.

Pero era injusto… yo no había tenido la culpa de lo que había pasado… yo NO, había sido el que se había acercado a besarla… ni el que había irrumpido en su casa, casi como si le perteneciese.

Maldije de nuevo y solo pude acelerar cuando el semáforo regresó al verde…

Pero nada me iba a impedir hablar con ella.

Volví a marcar el número, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en las últimas dos horas, pero no me importó en absoluto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

El teléfono volvió a sonar, por sexta vez consecutiva en solo una hora, y yo me sentí mal por no tener las agallas para contestar y dejar simplemente a la máquina contestadota que lo hiciese por mi… pero siempre colgaban antes de que mi mensaje, ya grabado se terminara, y el pitido de alarma, diera paso al recado de la otra persona.

Suspiré de nuevo y dejé el teléfono sonando, hasta que… escuché la voz de mi madre en la contestadota.

El tonito agudo que a veces me molestaba tanto, por una vez en no se bien cuantas otras, me sentí bien de escucharla, así que alargué la mano y tomé el auricular.

-Hola mamá… disculpa, pero me estaba duchando.- bien, esa era una gran mentira… pero no había necesidad de contar nada más.- a que debo tu llamada?- pregunté con retintín, ya me había dado cuenta de que a mi madre no se le escapaba ni una, así que tendría que hacer lo posible para desviar la atención de mi voz casi estrangulada.

-Te estabas duchando?... no deberías esta trabajando a estas horas?

Aquí venía el primer golpe.

Y es que no podía simplemente decirle que había decidido, permanecer "enferma"… el trabajo era muy peligroso… y más cuando era yo la que tenía que andar yendo y viniendo… no quería arriesgarme a terminar en su oficina, tal como hacía unos meses.

-Ehm… si, lo que sucede es que, ehmm, tengo un dolor de estomago horrible.- gemí suavemente, no quise pensar en los "ehms" de más que había dicho y que podían delatar mi verdadera situación.

-Ah, si?... que te recetó el doctor.- me contestó al otro lado la voz maliciosa y ya conocida de mi madre.

Separé el auricular de mi oreja, y lo miré entre impresionada y molesta… diantre!! Esa era una encrucijada difícil de pasar.

Porque uno debe entregar un justificante médico cuando falta al trabajo, para que le permitan salir… y de seguro mamá esperaba que errara con las medicinas… y es que yo no salía de la aspirina nunca… supongo o más bien estoy segura que tres hijos, a mi madre, le daban una experiencia médica bastante amplia… bueno, al menos mucho más que la mía…

Segundo y fuerte golpe.

-Ehmm… bueno, tienen unos nombres muy raros las medicinas- atiné a decir de mala gana… dios, y yo que quería tener una conversación linda con mi madre…- y la verdad… ehmm, no los recuerdo, puedo ir por la receta si quieres.

Mi respuesta tan "valiente" me hizo querer azotarme la cabeza contra la nueva madera de la mesita de centro de la sala.

-No, querida, no te preocupes. Vaya, me angustia saberte mal… ya sabes que el té de jazmín es bueno para ese tipo de dolores.

-Si mamá.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Touya si…

-No!... digo ehmmm… no, así está bien, de seguro está muy ocupado, como para andar molestándolo por un malestar estomacal.- mi risa salió burbujeante de mi garganta, dándome aspecto de niña mentirosa.- como está Yukito?- pregunté segundos después.

-Bastante mejor. Touya ya esta mucho menos preocupado, pero igual te avisamos cuando salga del hospital. Naoko te manda saludos.

-Dile que también le mando saludos… ehmm, mamá, por que llamaste?

-Dios santo, ahora se supone que debo de tener una razón factible para poder llamar a mi hija?

Me mecí los cabellos levemente y suspiré… de nuevo.

-No, por supuesto.

-Pero bueno… está vez si la tengo.

Me sentí casi caer del sillón, pero me detuve del brazo derecho del mueble tapizado de flores.

-Mamá!- reprendí, mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón, la risa de mi madre me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Tomoyo se regresa mañana.

-Si… ya me extrañaba que se hubiese quedado tanto tiempo por allá…

-Sonomi amó a Eriol en cuanto lo vio, así que no los dejó ir a ningún lado… ya sabes que está muy ocupada últimamente, pero se dio unos días y Tomoyo al fin conoció, a quien podría ser su futuro padrastro.- explicó mamá con sorna.

-El chef?!

-Si… es un hombre muy agradable, y a ojos de Tomoyo también… supongo que eso importa mucho.

-Yo creo que sí… más cuando sabemos lo quisquillosa que Tomoyo puede llegar a ser, en cuanto a ese delicado tema.

-Tienes toda la razón… como está Shaoran por cierto?

Upss… golpe bajo, esa no me la esperaba.

-Sha… Shaoran?... él… está, está… en el trabajo. Donde más podría estar?- pregunté fingidamente risueña. Y pude casi ver cuando mi madre frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya veo… pero no fue esa mi pregunta Sakura…

Tuve que azotarme en la frente para volver a tierra.

-Te conté que redecoré mi sala mamá, tienes que venir a verla, está en tonos pasteles muy lindos...

-Sakura...

-Ups, el microondas llama mamá. Te llamo luego si?, te quiero, salúdame a papá. Ciao!

Y colgué. Le había colgado a mi propia madre.

Putss… a que grado de desesperación había llegado!?

Me volví a acomodar mejor en el sillón y miré el teléfono… está vez estaba conciente de que NO iba a contesta el teléfono.

Lo único que me hacía sentir bien era saber que el aún no había a parecido en el marco de mi puerta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para poder dejar el teléfono en la bolsa de mi pantalón y poder al fin sacar las llaves de mi departamento.

El maldito tráfico me había dejado agotado… ni siquiera había podido ir a hablar con ella… aunque supuse que no estaba seguro de que ella quisiese hablar conmigo en persona… sino lo hacía por teléfono.

Me quité la chaqueta de vestir, y la dejé encima del sillón de la sala, junto con las llaves que descansaron al fin en su lugar de siempre, la mesa del centro de mi sala.

Estaba muy cansado, la verdad era que el día había estado muy pesado, y el hecho de no haber podido hablar con Sakura no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a mis nervios.

Así que lo único que me quedaba era dormir un poco…

Entré a mi habitación y después de una no tan rigurosa inspección en mis cajones saqué unos boxers y comencé a desvestirme.

Me sentía tan… frustrado… y es que con solo recordar en sí lo que había sucedido hacía algunos días…

FLASH BACK

El hecho de que Miyu estuviese casi encima mío y besándome de una manera muy poco casta no estaba ayudándome nada… y es que el encuentro anterior que había tenido con Sakura minutos antes de la llegada de la pelirroja, me había dejado…. Un poco sensible.

Pero gracias al cielo me di cuenta de que NO era Sakura a quien estaba besando… y con un ligero empuje me deshice de su abrazo.

-Pero que?!...

Me sentí tan extraño cuando miré a Sakura… no por que ella estuviese a punto de matarme, o apunto de soltarme una cachetada, sino más bien parecía todo lo contrario… y su expresión impávida me molestó sobremanera.

Sus ojos verdes se rehusaron a mirarme, y recorrieron toda la pared a su izquierda, como si en realidad se sintiera más bien incómoda…. Y NO molesta.

-Que haces aquí Miyu?- pregunté con mucho esfuerzo para que la voz me saliera bien… y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo todavía más grande para dejar de ver a Sakura.

-Vaya… pareciera que no te da gusto verme.- apunto con voz suave, bloqueando el camino de mi mirada, tomándome del mentón y haciéndome volver a ella.

Y yo no sabía que decir…

-No es eso.- de acuerdo, no podía ser tan descortés como para decir simplemente que en serio NO me daba gusto verle… menos en ese momento, cuando las cosas habían estado saliendo tan bien con la linda chica de ojos claros a unos cuantos pasos de mi.- más bien estoy sorprendido. Te creía en Jamaica.

-Vida mía… que acaso no… no escuchaste mi mensaje?

Y es que yo si había escuchado el mensaje, pero no me había importado en absoluto, más cuando la chica que tenía enfrente solía decir cosas, y hacer otras muy diferentes.

-Ah… si, lo siento, lo olvidé.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Por su expresión, me di cuenta de que estaba enfadada, pero no le di demasiada importancia.

-Oh… No importa Shaoran, ya que estoy aquí, podemos empezar de nuevo… que te parece?... pero, me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas.

En ese instante Sakura tosió, y yo me di cuenta de que ella estaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Bueno… mmm, no quiero molestar, mejor me voy.

-Sakura espera…- iba a tratar de detenerla, lo juro, pero la mano de la pelirroja se cerró entorno a mi muñeca.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensiva Satura.- dijo ella casi riendo.

-Es Sakura.- corrigió suavemente la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa gentil… que yo no sabía si era real o no.

-Como sea. Oh!... eres tu!, eres la chica que conocí cuando aún salía con Shaoran verdad?

Sakura asintió levemente y tomó su bolsa del sillón para luego colocarla en su brazo.

-Que estabas haciendo aquí?- preguntó con sorna Miyu, sin soltarme.

-Eh… soy diseñadora de interiores… estaba ayudando a Shaoran a…

-Oh!!, que detalle, arreglaste la casa para mi?!- interrumpió ella, muy poco educadamente. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero ella me ganó la palabra.- es tan lindo detalle de tu parte.

-Bueno… yo me retiro, con permiso.

-Sakura no…

-Si, tu no te preocupes, que ahora a mi Shaoran le ayudo yo.- Sakura me miró levemente y luego asintió, para después salir apresuradamente de la casa.

Maldije en mi mente a los cuatro vientos y estaba tan furioso que me solté del amarre de ella.

-Pero quien te crees llegando de esta forma?.- sentencié sin alzar la voz, pero con tono casi gélido.

-Ahhh Shaoran, estas enfadado?... pero, no comprendo...- no supe en realidad si mentía o no, aunque supuse que era lo primero, por su tono tan inocente, que no iba para nada con ella.

-Pues te lo haré comprender Miyu, nuestra relación terminó hace mucho tiempo… mucho, mucho tiempo. No quiero parecer muy descortés, pero la verdad que soy yo el que no entiende a que has venido aquí.

-Ya te lo dije… quiero que empecemos de nuevo!

-Lo siento Miyu, pero no tengo tempo para andar jugando al gato y al ratón, sabes? Fuiste tú quien decidió irse, y ahora serás tú quien cargue con las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

-Pero…

-Ahora te agradecería que me dejases terminar de arreglar mi casa.

-Shaoran… espera por favor, no seas así!- gimió suavemente acercándose a mi poco a poco… yo no me moví de mi lugar.- tu sabes que deseas darme otra oportunidad… por qué te cierras… podríamos hacerlo bien esta vez.- susurró cuando justo llegó a mi, y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. – sólo dame una oportunidad más.

La miré fijamente y tuve que aguantarme el suspiro de desesperación que trataba de Salir de mi boca con fuerza.

-No vas a arrepentirte… te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, me quedé callado, y luego de segundos después, negué suavemente. Miyu me soltó y tomó dos pasos atrás para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Bueno al menos serás lo suficientemente amable, como para salir conmigo mientras este aquí?- soltó un poco de malas ella y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Estoy muy ocupado.

-Pasado mañana es sábado Shaoran, por favor, solo acompáñame a comprar unas cosas si?,… y no vuelvo a molestarte.

Sopesé mis opciones y me di cuenta de que no podía ser tan grosero cuando ella me estaba pidiendo de favor, así que suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

FiN FLASH BACK

o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

-Por que no me contestas el teléfono!!

La sorpresiva entrada de Tomoyo a mi cocina, me hizo sobresaltar y tirar levemente el café, en el mueble de mosaicos tipo cuarzo que yo tanto cuidaba.

-Tomoyo!, no entres así!, me asustas!!

-Bueno, pues discúlpame mucho, pero sucede que te estuve llamando durante toda la mañana y la noche de ayer, y no contestabas!

-No se te ocurrió que tal vez pude haber salido?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en el mueble cuando ella se acercó a mi con paso firme.

-Estaba preocupada!- reprendió cuando llegó frente a mi y entonces fue que me sentí un poco mal, por no haber contestado sus llamadas.

-Lo siento…

-Pues ya no importa.- soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-En donde dejaste a Eriol?

-Está en su casa. Tenía que hacer unas cosas de trabajo… que tal estás tu?

-Yo?... pues, bien.- no me gustaba la idea de que el tema se centrara en mi.- como está mi tía… ya me ha platicando mamá…

-Ahh, cierto. Te dijo lo de Etienne?

-El cocinero verdad?... si, me lo dijo, de hecho lo dijo cuando aún estaba allí. Me alegré mucho, que tal se porta?... quieres café?

-No gracias.- respondió ella sentándose en una de las sillas de madera. – pues es un hombre muy agradable…… y se ve que quiere mucho a mamá… y eso es suficiente para mi.

-Y luego… desde cuando vive en Japón?

-Ah pues, el trabajaba originariamente en Marcella, ya sabes, tenía que ser de Francia, y en uno de los banquetes que realizó la compañía de mamá ahí, pues se encontraron… ya ves que mamá tiene un temperamento algo explosivo y grosero a veces, y según dice ella, no le cayó nada bien… en un principio claro está… en cambio Etienne amó a mi madre en cuento la conoció, y después se reencontraron en Inglaterra en una cena de congreso.. Obvio el estaba en la cocina, pero igual…

-No me imagino a Sonomi así.- comenté aguantándome la risa.

-Pues créeme, es una Sonomi completamente diferente… si solo pudieses verla.- la expresión de mi prima se volvió nostálgica.- la veo muy feliz… no sabría como agradecerle a Etienne todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

-Pues solo su paciencia debe costar oro.- solté suavemente.

-Si.- la risa salió de su garganta de repente.- es extraño, anda en las nubes todo el tiempo.

-Y… que dijo de Eriol?

Tomoyo se sonrojo "inexplicablemente"

-Ehm… bien, estuvo bien. Eriol fue muy agradable con mamá, y ella no se quedó atrás… yo…- Tomoyo comenzó a tamborilear en la superficie de la mesa de madera, con dedos temblorosos.

-Eso es bueno…. No?

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar… y es que la de ojos amatista parecía algo nerviosa ante mis ojos.

No entendí por qué. Mamá me había dicho que todo había salido bien… que podía haber sucedido.

-Si, claro. Se llevaron muy bien todo el tiempo… extraño verdad?

-No tan extraño tomando en cuenta que tú aceptaste igual de bien a Etienne… es tu madre Tomoyo, debe sentirse feliz cuando tú lo eres.

Tomoyo asintió y yo me senté al fin en la mesa.

-Te sucede algo… verdad?

Sus ojos volaron rápidos a mi rostro y sus mejillas se volvieron de color de la grana.

-Bueno yo…

Su rostro bajo, y por alguna razón, sentí que era algo terrible lo que le sucedía a Tomoyo.

-Dios……… que tan malo es?- pregunté tranquila y con voz suave. Me sorprendí… tomando en cuanta que no me sentía nada tranquila.

-Oh… no!!, no es nada malo… bueno… al menos eso creo.

-Entonces, que te sucede?

Mi prima se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó levemente.

-Creo…. Creo que, estoy…- un movimiento raro de manos siguió a su oración, y yo fruncí el ceño… que quería decir con eso??

-Que estás…- y la insinué a continuar, con el mismo gesto que el de ella. Pero súbitamente me di cuenta que las manos de ella, habían recaído en su vientre… y entonces…

Mis ojos se volvieron tres veces más grandes en tamaño.

-Oh, Dios!!... estás… estás embarazada?!

Tomoyo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para insinuarme que bajara un poco la voz y luego asintió levemente, sonrojada.

-Santo cielo!!- gemí sonriente.

-Pero aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura…

-No has comprado la prueba de embarazo?- Tomoyo negó suavemente.- no?

-No, es solo que mi periodo ya se retrasó. Y yo… quería hablar contigo… pero no contestabas y bueno…- la palabra se le quedó en la garganta… por que súbitamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo que pasa?... no llores, quieres ir a sentarte en el sillón… si?... bueno, ven, te ayudo.

Mi prima se paró con cuidado y yo la abracé por la cintura cuando la ayudé a sentarse en el sillón.

Mi prima siguió llorando, pero aún más que antes… y yo me sentí terriblemente mal, por que no sabía que hacer por ella… como ayudarle… ni siquiera sabía por que ella estaba llorando.

-Que sucede?... tu… no quieres al bebé?- pregunté suavemente. Tomoyo levantó la mirada turbia y negó varias veces.

-Yo amo a este bebé… pero es que…

-Te preocupa Eriol?

-Sakura el me lo dijo… me advirtió que posiblemente podía quedar embarazada… cuando… cuando, nosotros……… pero yo pensé que siendo la primera vez, pues… ya sabes, el quedarme embarazada no sería tan fácil…

Asentí en comprensión y ella prosiguió.

-Y es que de por si, el no quiere casarse aún… el tener un bebé solo va a empeorar la situación… y yo amo a Eriol, Sakura… no lo quiero perder!

-Te entiendo Tomoyo, pero aún así, no puedes ocultarle a Eriol algo de esa magnitud…… y el te ama.

-Ya lo sé… pero, es que… como decirle?

-Primero tienes que tranquilizarte, si? Tenemos que tener cabeza fría para poder pensar mejor las cosas… ahora… mmm, iremos a caminar un rato e idearemos formas de hacérselo saber si?

Tomoyo asintió pude observar que la pobre no estaba nada segura, de todos modo, nos decidimos al fin a salir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

(Shaoran)

Tuve la intención de subirle un poco más a la radio para dejar de escuchar la aguda vocecilla de la chica a mi lado.

Y es que llevábamos veinte minutos de camino y no había dejado de hablar ni un segundo… esa chica tenía una verborrea seria.

Tomé un poco de aire y recargue la cabeza en el asiento, cuando tuve que frenar en el alto, a unas calles del centro comercial.

Me sentía frustrado y cansado… no podía manejar una situación así… dos mujeres testarudas era demasiado par mi gusto.

-Tu que crees Shaoran?

Cabeceé levemente para regresar al mundo y la mire solo unos segundos antes de devolver la marcha al auto.

-Lo siento Miyu… no te escuché.

-Ay, pero no te preocupes, de seguro estás muy cansado!

-No tienes idea.- susurré sin que ella lograse en realidad escucharme.

-Mi pregunta era, que color crees, que debería tener mi falda ideal?... marrón, tal vez… y es que combina con mi cabello… o tal vez verde…

Tuve la leve impresión de que si esa muchacha seguía hablando de ropa, iba a tener que frenar muy fuerte para sacarla por el parabrisas.

-Y es que cualquier color me sienta bien… pero aún así, yo digo que…

-Ya llegamos. Baja y pondré el seguro de volante.

-Oh… si, de acuerdo.- contestó ella y con una sonrisa, bajó de mi deportivo.- solo me probaré algo de ropa.- afirmó ella, mientras me tomaba del brazo y los dos entrábamos al centro comercial.

Es una tarea cansada y tediosa el ir con una chica a comprar ropa… de verdad que era una de las cosas que yo más odiaba en ese mundo. Las cosas serían diferentes si se tratara de Sakura…

-En que piensas?- preguntó suavemente colgada de mi brazo.

-En muchas cosas.- intenté sin alzar demasiado la voz.

-Oh… Mira!! Mira Shao… trajes de baño!!... me hacía falta uno!

La miré sin saber en verdad si hablaba en serio o no, no acababa de estar no se cuanto tiempo en Jamaica??

-No entiendo… necesitas trajes de baño?... no compraste allá?- pregunté con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno… es que… es, diferente Shaoran… los de aquí son bellísimos también. Y los que use allá están algo despintados.

-Comprendo.

Sólo lo dije para que se callara por fin… en realidad, no comprendía por que teniendo tantos… quería más!... no se me daba esto para nada.

Pero igual nos encaminamos hasta la tienda.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Estoy buscando un traje de baño, que realce todos mis bellos atributos!!

La dependienta me miró con cara de lástima, y asintió después, para decirle que la siguiera.

-No te vayas… quiero que me los veas puestos.

Me encogí de hombros y no me pasó desapercibida la expresión de enfado en su rostro, pero no me importó mucho.

Miyu se encaminó a los vestidores y yo me senté en una pequeña banca, en la tienda.

Los trajes de baño de esa tienda, a duras penas se podían llamar traes de baño… mes bien eran… no quise ni pensar en la cantidad de piel al descubierto que se podía ver con cada uno de los trajes…

Esto era malo.

Miré por la entrada, viendo a gente salir y entrar con calma y sonrisas… y decidí ponerme allí, para tomar un poco de aire.

Me encaminé a la salida, cuando una voz conocida me llegó de algunops metros.

-Mira Sakura!!... que lindo conjunto!!

Me volví como bólido, y la vi, esta justo al lado de Tomoyo, y las dos observaban animadamente conjuntos de ropa... de…

…..

Bebé?

Me sentí repentinamente mareado, al pensar que cualquiera de las dos pudiese estar embarazada… bueno, definitivamente Sakura no estaba embarazada… pero Tomoyo… diantres… a Eriol le iba a bajar el azúcar de manera impresionante cuando se enterara.

-Pasaré.- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo suavemente.

-Bien, voy a comprar agua, si?, no te muevas de aquí, ya vengo.

Tomoyo asintió y se metió en la tienda, y Sakura caminó hacia el lado opuesto.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y miré a la tienda de trajes de baño.

Era la primera vez que veía a Sakura en casi tres días, y necesitaba hablar con ella, a como diera lugar, sino quería responderme las llamadas, entonces sería en persona.

La seguí de cerca por unos segundos, tratando de captar cada movimiento que su cabello tenía cuando el aire chocaba con él con suavidad.

Me debatí entre llamarla o no, pero al final… mi lado débil ganó.

-No crees que es demasiado grosero no contestar las llamadas?

Los ojos verdes se volvieron y me miraron sorprendidos… y yo sonreí suavemente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Sakura**_

Al momento que escuché su voz, sentí que el color de las mejillas se me iba… y comencé a sentirme mareada… que debía decir a eso?

Traté de calmarme, e intente tomar aire para regresar el color a mis mejillas.

-Ah… hola Shaoran.- dije con naturalidad… no quería tampoco que me viese enfadada por lo que había sucedido con Miyu. No le daría el gusto.

-Ah, hola Shaoran?... esa es la respuesta a lo que pregunté?- me cuestionó él inclinándose hasta quedar a mi altura. Me sentí insegura y tuve que dar dos pasos atrás.

-Bueno, disculpa, he estado muy ocupada.- comenté con voz suave y retomando el camino.

-Haciendo, que?

Me detuve un momento y me giré de nuevo para verlo.

-Haciendo cosas que no son de tu incumbencia Shaoran.

-Ah, bien, disculpa que te moleste.- soltó enfadado.

-Te disculpo.- accedí y continué caminando por el centro comercial.

-Estás muy enfadada, verdad?- preguntó, estuve casi segura de que escuché un atisbo de anhelo en su voz.

-Por que habría de estarlo?- contesté segundos después sin detenerme.

-Pues… lo que sucedió hace algunos días… yo… quería explicarte y…

-No hay nada que explicar Shaoran… por que deberías explicarme?- pregunté sin mirarlo, y siguiendo mi camino con paso más rápido que de lo normal.

-Intuyo entonces que no te importó que Miyu me besara, no es así?- Shaoran me cortó el paso colocándose justo frente a mi, y yo tuve que hacerme para atrás de nuevo, completamente insegura.

Sus ojos miel me miraban con intensidad que me hacía sonrojar y yo tuve que desviar la vista hacia uno de los escaparates a un lado.

-Intuyes bien Shaoran.- solté mirando al suelo con voz levemente aguda.

-De acuerdo… supongo entonces que no te importa que salga con ella .- comentó él y yo lo miré completamente molesta…

Sin esperar nada más me moví y seguí caminando, pero Shaoran era tenaz como el solo y me alcanzó después de unos segundos.

Habíamos llegado justo a la sala de juegos mecánicos en el centro comercial y el ruido era demasiado fuerte para que en realidad pudiese escuchar lo que él decía…

Shaoran volvió a colocarse delante de mi y me detuvo de los hombros.

-Por que no me respondes?- preguntó en voz alta. Pero antes de que yo pudiese responder, su vista se perdió en la multitud, no supe cual fue la palabra que pronunció, pero no me sonaba a nada agradable.

Sin detenerse un segundo, me tomó de la mano y me empujó dentro de una cabina de fotografías.

-pero que!!

Yo no me sentía nada cuerda últimamente, y tenerlo tan pegado a mi, en una de esas pequeñas cabinas, no ayudaba a mi concentración.

Tuve que poner las manos en su pecho, para alejarlo de mi lo más que podía.

-Por que demonios me metiste aquí!!- pregunté molesta.

-Se me antojaba estar a solas contigo un momento.- susurró. Ahora si que lo podía escuchar, pues la cabina, bloqueaba el ruido.

Sentí que el color subía a mis mejillas incontrolablemente y tuve que volver el rostro hacia un lado.

-Déjame salir.- supliqué suavemente.

-No… - Shaoran parecía desesperado, y pasándose una mano por el cabello me acorraló aún más contra la pared.- Miyu está allá afuera…

Ese comentario basto para que todo mi enfado regresara.

-Si… supongo que te molestaría que nos viese juntos, no?- pregunté con fuerza y traté de separarlo, para poder tener un espacio por donde salir de ese lugar tan reducido.

Sin embargo, Shaoran me detuvo pasando un brazo por mi cintura y me regresó a su lado.

-Admite que estás celosa.- soltó sin levantar la voz, teniéndome tan cerca que yo sentía que no podía siquiera respirar.

Lo miré molesta de nuevo y me solté de su brazo.

-No lo estoy!- gemí arreglando mi cabello y ropa, aunque estuviesen impecables.

-Lo estás.- afirmó él suavemente y con media sonrisa que me chocó.

-No, Shaoran no estoy celosa… esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario… si quieres estar con ella, por mi, tienes el camino libre, y te agradecería mucho que…

-Le dije que no estaba interesado.

Esa sola oración me hizo callar por completo. Mi mirada verde subió a la suya que tenía un brillo malicioso.

-Tu…… le dijiste, que?...- el aire se había ido de mis pulmones cuando el se me había cercado de nuevo, estaba ya sólo a centímetros de mi y de pronto el aire regresó como bólido y comencé a hiper ventilar ciando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

-Le dije que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.- me susurró suavemente haciéndome quedar contra la pared de nuevo.

-Ah… yo…- tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para tratar de regresar al mundo de los vivos, y luego miré hacia abajo.- pues… no deberías haberlo hecho… yo creo que… ustedes dos se ven bien y…

-Eso me dolió.- intentó el con voz levemente temblorosa. Lo miré de nuevo y me arrepentí severamente de lo que había dicho antes.

-Shaoran… yo… yo no…

-Mejor no digas nada.- sentenció con voz suave. Pensé que estaba muy molesto… pero más sus ojos reflejaban dolor. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza…

Shaoran se inclinó de nuevo sobre mi y se detuve a milésimas de centímetro de mi rostro.

-Que haces?...- pregunté igual con voz temblorosa.

-Necesito… necesito besarte.- pidió con una suavidad que me hizo sentir débil.- es la única manera en la que sé que sólo estás mintiendo cuando dices esas cosas.

No me dejó decir nada, por que al segundo después, sus labios habían descendido a los míos con suavidad…

Shaoran nunca me había besado así.

Sus labios suaves estaban sobre los míos, como una caricia lenta y delicada y yo me había quedado sin aire… no podía respirar para nada. Tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando al fin me sentí vencida por su calidez.

Shaoran siguió besándome suave y lentamente, como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y su cuerpo aún me tenía contra la pared, sus brazos me rodeaban y abrazaban con la misma suavidad.

La sensación de calor creció en mi de manera impresionante y tuve la leve impresión de que extrañas llamas crecían dentro de mi, mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y la necesidad de más, se hizo presente en todas las fibras de mi cuerpo.

Dios… habían solo pasado tres días desde que nos habíamos besado… y yo no había podido dejar de pensar en su boca… en sus ojos y en su calor… no había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba tenerlo así…

Mi boca se volvió apremiante sin que ni siquiera yo me diese cuenta, y forcé mi lengua en sus labios, para poder besarlo como yo quería… como necesitaba hacerlo.

Shaoran se tensó y separó los labios solo un poco, y yo solté un gemido de enfado. Algo parecido a la risa salió de su garganta y al fin, me dejó entrar en su boca. Siempre era tan suave y tan, pero tan deliciosa… tenía la sensación de que podía pasar así el resto de mis días… besándolo sin remedio alguno.

Mis manos volaron a su cuello y tuve que introducir una de ellas en su cabello despeinado y suave, tratando de acercarlo más a mi. Inconcientemente me apreté a él con fuerza y Shaoran gimió con la misma intensidad, mordiendo mis labios como respuesta.

El pulso de su cuello latía acelerado y su piel estaba muy caliente… posiblemente yo estuviera igual.

Ladeé mi cabeza y me solté de él levemente, pero sin tener el equilibrio completo, me dejé caer en el asiento pequeño de la cabina y lo traje conmigo. Shaoran cayó sentado a mi lado y yo no le di ni un segundo de paz, luego de que él ya estaba bien instalado en el asiento, me senté encima de él y atraje su boca a la mía, con fuerza.

No se parecía nada a su beso casto de hacía minutos.

La necesidad de besar su cuello se hizo muy grande y tuve que separarme de su boca, y bajar, pero justo antes de poder posar mis labios en la piel suave de su cuello, su boca se perdió en el lóbulo de mi oreja y un poco más abajo.

Me detuve y me tensé en el mismo instante en que sentí su calidez recorrer ese punto sensible.

-Oh… Dios…

Me tapé la boca con la mano para acallar el jadeo sordo que debía salir de allí solo unos segundos después. Cuando embistió con fuerza contra mi piel.

Gemí de nuevo y me separé de él, al notar que de seguir así, no iba a poder sostenerme erguida por mucho más tiempo.

El se detuvo, pero de nuevo me atrajo hacía si con más fuerza para poder seguir besándome en los labios. Tomé una bocanada de aire, con la intención de que me durara un poco más y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él.

Shaoran soltó una leve exclamación de desesperación y me acercó más a él.

Y yo tenía mucho calor… mucho, mucho calor.

Como si leyese mis pensamientos, el de ojos miel, subió sus manos hasta los botones de mi torera y comenzó a desabrocharla suavemente.

Sus manos en contacto con mi pecho, me hizo perder aire, y tuve que separarme de él, para poder respirar mejor, pero no me permitió más de dos segundos, después yo estaba de nuevo en sus brazos… mi torera cayó al suelo y los tirantes de mi blusa blanca habían caído sobre mis hombros también.

Mis manos volaron locas hasta los botones de su camisa blanca y quise desabrochar los primeros botones, cosa que me dio mucho trabajo, pero antes de que pudiese llegar al tercero, Shaoran tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y se separó de mi… su mirada nublada por el deseo me produjo escalofríos…

Y fue entonces, cuando…

La puerta de la cabina se abrió.

-Wow!- gritó un chico de unos quince años cuando nos vio en esa extraña posición.

Me sentí sonrojar como nunca en la vida y me levanté tan rápido que por poco perdí el equilibrio, mi cabello despeinado me hacía sentir desaliñada y muy niña…

Por Dios!! Con la edad que tenía y dando ese tipo de espectáculos!!

Tomé la torera del suelo y me la puse de nuevo, para después salir del lugar, sin esperar ni un segundo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Shaoran)

La miré hacer, completamente sonrojada y con la mirada turbia. El crío frente nosotros la miraba embobado, pero antes de que dijese algo, Sakura tomó la prenda del suelo y se la colocó con rapidez. Bueno, al menos no la había dejado en ropa interior.

-Yo… tengo que… adiós.

Y salió de allí como si el mismísimo demonio la persiguiese.

Yo… no me podía levantar, tenía un… gran inconveniente. Tuve que intentar relajarme y respirar varias veces, después, me levante con algo de trabajo y un leve dolor dentro de mis pantalones y el crío me miró de nuevo.

-Pero que chica.- dijo soltando un chiflido, y yo sonreí levemente.

Yo no me sentía avergonzado… esos habían sido uno de los pocos mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Toma chico, espero que te sirva, disculpa el inconveniente.- dije alargándole un billete al muchacho, y cerrando los botones que aquellas manos había soltado, salí de la cabina y comencé a caminar hacía la salida del centro comercial.

-Sakura debe estar odiándome.- susurré divertido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

N/A: Jejeje, pikadas? Lo siento, pero debía cortarle allí. Bien ehmm, disculpen el retraso, pero había estado preparándome para el exámen de la Uni y no me había dado tiempo de actualizar, pero ya ven… valio la pena??

Bueno ehmm, creo que muchas siguen confundidas con respecto a Miyu y a Yukari, si leen los primeros dos chaps, se darán cuenta y entenderán la situación.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y espero que les haya gustado este chap… el siguiente supongo que les gustará aún más, chequen dato muchachas!

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

Chisaki Kamikaze.

_**RESPUESTAS**_

**Luisina:** Hola muchacha, pues sólo decirte, que agradezco interminablemente el hecho de que te hayas decidido a dejar tu comentario, no sé cual otra de mis historias leíste, pero que bueno que te gustó jeje, cualquiera de ellas. Espero que este chap te agrade mucho va?, cuidate y besos.

**Kantia:** La verdad lo que esa chica necesita es que le den unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza por que como dices, sino se apura, le bajan al chico, pero ya ves que Shaoran no quiere nada con Miyu, ahora el problema va a ser tratar de convencer a Sakura de eso. Pero bueno, mil gracias por tu comentario, cuidate mucho y besines!!

**aLeirBagPotteR:** Vaya chik, tienes toda la razón en todo lo que dices, no puedo negar que Shaoran es el hombre más lindo que puedo haber en el mundo!, y que a Sakura necesita que le quiten lo pura jeje. Pero no te apures, habrá un lemon de SyS, posiblemente en dos caps, más, pues la historia ya casi se termina -.-

Aunque espero que me quedé mejor, el de TyE era el primero que escribí… así que bueno, necesito algo de suerte y… desenvoltura jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y besos.

**Tinayb:** Pues ya ves todo lo que sucedió. Y si que se le elborotó todo al lindo Saho, con la llegada de la mona está… pero era necesario hacerlo.

Me alegra que el chap te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comenario, cuídate mucho y besos.

**Ximena:** Oye oye!! No rebeles mi identidad!! Jeje ntc. Buuu que bueno que andas por aquí y que sigues leyendo mis fics!!, me da tanto gusto que no lo puedo expresar con palabras… uu… jeje, como andas?, espero que estés muy bien, y que biueno que te gustó el chap, ahora K-chan me ayudó a pensar en la escena del beso de este chap… veda que quedó muy lindo? Jeje, bueno, trataré de no ser tan mala y dejra los chaps con menos suspenso…. Pero es parte de la historia ximenita!!

Me saludas a tu lindo shiryu kun!!

Te quiero mil, gracias por tu apoyo y muchos bessoooosss.

**KARY ASAKURA CULLEN**: Hola Muchachilla, gusto en saludarte igualmente, y puedes decirme Chisaki, Kamikaze se oye muy formal, jeje. Bueno, tus dudas… mmm, Miyu, es la ennovia de Shaoran en el chap dos ella aparece, y Yukari es la chica que lo dejó plantado en el altar… si tienes esas dudas, sólo remóntate en el tiempo, jeje, ya ves que las dos son muy diferentes, pero al fin de cuentas igual de mensis. Como sea… es algo simplemente complicado, mi otra historia de SS, si voy a continuarla… tal vez no ahorita, posiblemente la quiete y le haga algunos cambios, no sé cuando voy a subirla de nuevo, pero espero no sea muy tarde. Gracias por tu interés y tu comentario. Cuidate mucho. Besines.

**Diana Prenze**: No te me apures, ya vas a ver que las cosas se mejoran.. un poco jeje. La verdad no te prometo eso de novios, por que no creo que Sakura y Shaoran se hagan novios… verás, hay unas cuantas cosillas que no puedo decir ahora, pero prometo que será muy lindo va que va?

Gracias por tu comentario, y no te apures, yo debería estar ahora haciendo unas cosas de contabilidad y mírame… en la comp. Sin remedio jeje. Besos

**Shiriko Sakura**: jeje, pues la mía si que es observadora - Bien ehmmm, regresando al fic, lo siento en seiro mucho, lo de la interrupción debía pasar, pero no te apures muy pronto, nada los va poder interrumpir jeje. Bueno, lo siento, no adelanto nada. Cuidate muchote y besos, a mi tmb me enknta que me escribas.

**Yuli Moore**: Dios… como es posible que me hagas reír tanto muchacha, te juro en la vida me río así con ningún comentario… verás, me disculpo por mi falta de tacto al poner el chap, en eso del aniversario de tu ex… la adivinación no se me da muy bien. Y luego cuando subo y leo tu comentario me quedo de a cuatro con eso de que te dio varicela… lo siento mucho mucho, como te sientes, espero que estés mejor. Tenía pensado en escribirte a tu mail, pero tuve examen para entrar a la Uni, así que estuve un poco presionada, pero bueno te mando muchos besos esperando que te puedas sentir mejor de todo corazón. Y no te me apures, no me aburres con tus cosas, jeje, me da gusto que me lo digas -, me gustaría agregarte a mi msn, por si no tienes ningún problema. Bueno, regresando al fic, mmm, que cosas, pues sí, bien te explico. La chava esta que sale, sale en el segundo chap de la historia, y _**no **_es la misma que lo dejó plantado en el altar, esa es Yukari. Si puedes leer lo de al principio, tal vez se te aclaren las ideas. Mmm que más, pues nada más decirte que espero que te gsute tmb este chap. Mmm Twilight… si, lo leí en Diciembre o Noviembre del año pasado… y El de Luna Nueva y Eclipse… pss ya ves, y pues si me gustó, de hecho mis amigas tmb andan súper traumadas con lo mismo jeje. Pero te voy a recomendar un libro: Se llama, la sombra del viento y es de Carlos Ruiz Zafón, ése libro es lo mejor en este mundo… bueno al menos a mi me enknto. Siento mucho lo de tu Cali de ética… pero bueee, así es la vida - Cuidate mucho y besos.

**aniita:** Si!!, ella sufre, yo te apoyo tmb jeje. Bueno muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar tus comentarios, me da gusto saber que te gusta tanto, en serio que es muy agradable leer lo que me escriben, así que si para la prox tienes tiempo, pues ya sabes, aquí ando. Muchos besos.

**YuriKagome:** Ok, ok no te me vayas tan rápido jeje, primero que nada, garcias por tu comentario, me dan más ganas de seguirle con la historia jeje… y /-/ me sonrojo… no me adules tanto, que es peligroso, gracias por todo tu apoyo durante todo el tiempo que he escrito mi fic, eres super constante y tus comentarios siempre me parecen relindos jeje. Ahora sí, bueno pues tienes toda la razón, ya ves que Shao sólo quiere a nuestra chik, pero aún así, ya ves, las cosas luego se ponene feas -… pero el prox chap, será el definitivo!!.. ya verás por que, supongo que sólo faltan tres caps, para que se acabe el fic, así que estate pendiente. Mmm, Yuki y Touya, oh, no te apures, trataré de poner algo sobre ellos al final tamb y de Naoko y su novio, tu tranquis va?. Muchas, muchas gracias. Te mando mil y un besos y muchiismos saludos para allá.

**Celina Sosa:** Cierto… o bueno, al menos a mi me pasaría lo mismo… yo si que le daría una trancazo a la mona y al tipo tmb jeje, pero ya ves, que las cosas parece que van amepeorando, pero NOOOO, ya vas a ver en el prox chap, tu solo espera. Muchos besos y abrazos. Bye bye

**Sakura-dlpm**: Listo, guiones puestos. La vdd, es que cuando yo escribía los guiones estaban allí y cada vez que postaba desaparecían, pero ya lo arregle espero que te parezca bien. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que este chap tmb te guste. Cuidate mill!!

**hinangel07**: No te me apures, está bien, con que te guste el fic es suficiente, pues para eso escribo jeje - Muchas gracias por tu comentario de todas formas! Bueno, espero que este chap tmb te guste, cuidate mucho! Y besos

**LadySc -Maaya-**: Jeje, si, muerte!!, te apoyo por completo, pero bueno, así es el personaje de esta chica… mmm espero que te haya gustado el chap, ya ves que las cosas van… mejorando? Jeje, poco a poco, pero bueno, estate pendiente, el prox chap es el definitivo… ya verás. Cuidate mucho besines

**beautiful-night **: Los pensamientos oscuros surgen ne?, bueno no te apures, yo tmb opino lo mismo jeje. Ta bien, pues espero que esta chap te guste tmb, ya ves que las cosas van un poco mejor, solo espero poder escribir bien el sig chap. Bueno, pues cuidate muchoooo, besines.

a**matista1986**: Wow… tienes… veintidós años??... disculpa mi emm, soltura pero no pensé que fueras mayor que yo jeje, me da guste que valga la redundancia, te guste mi historia no sabes!!, muchas gracias por tu comentario niña. Cuidate mucho y espero que este chap, tmb te guste.

**Rosh Bernal**:………. Siento la tardanza… jeje, es que me estaba preparando para el exam de la uni, y pues se me pasó el timepo disculpame mucho… mmm. Bueno, mi shao, no puede utilizar a Miyu, pero ya ves que no perdió oportunidad para salirle al paso a Sakurisha.. pues bien, espero que el chap te haya gustado y que haya valido la espera, cuidate mucho mucho y besos!!

**Beatriz Ventura**: Lo siento mucho!!, ya se que me tarde, pero al fin ya actualicé, en serio que los eitno mucho, mucho, y es que me tuve que preparar para el examen de la Uni jeje. Pues ni modo. Gracias por tu espera y tu apoyo, cuidate mucho y besines.

C**ainat06**: Esperate al sig, chap, ese si que va a estar mejor… las haré sufrir mucho, mucho JAJAJAJA,… mmm, olvida lo que dije jeje, bueno pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mi tamb me gusta mucho que me escriban!! Te mando un besote y espero estes bien.

**Angel Zafiro**: Tormento para los protas?... estás muy alejada, ahora mi deber es hacerlas sufrir a ustedes jejejejej… no te creas, no si, es que el prox chap, tengo una leve intuición de que van a echar chispas todas ustedes… y es que, sucederá algo… muy importante. Igual, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que estes super bien chik, muchos besines!!

**Diosa Galaxy**: Jeje, bueno, pues eso dice Miyu, por que no quiere dejar a Shaoran, es un matador a extraña… pero bueno, je, me da gusto oir que te gustó y que la espera valió la pena, espero que pienses lo mismo con este chap. Cuidate mucho mucho y no te me estreses en el prox, por fis, conste que lo que va a pasar es todo por culpa de Sakura… jeje, te dejé pikda?, nos vemos luego, besines.

**gabyhyatt:** Puero no te apures,n ya sabes que Shao solo quiere a Sakura, así que no creo que haya problema, más bien la que se les viene encima a esos dos, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos!

**HaRuNo-SaMy**: Bue, no te apures, con que lo leas y te guste, es suficiente para mi jeje. Gracias de todos modos por tu lindo comentario, y pues lo de las cachetadas me parece perfecto!, yo te apoyo al cien jeje. Igual, Shao tiene una paciencia de un santo… sólo espera al sig chap, ahí si que vas a querer matar a Sakura, pero bueno, espero que este chap te haya gustado igual, besines!!

**Johanna-Ikari**: Bien… que te pareció ET, bien Tomoyo está embarazada y eriol con el ojo cuadrado jeje, pero bueno, espero que haya gustado el chap, no te desesperes por Sakura, que lo idiota de todos modos no se le quita sino en algún tiempo después, tu paciencia va? Gracias por tu comentario y muchos besoooos


	15. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

CAPITULO 16

De sentimientos, opiniones y más.

El crudo frío, que por cierto, no pertenecía nada a la estación del año por la que estábamos pasando, me caló hasta los huesos y después de que me apeé cuando salí del taxi, maldije en voz baja… siempre había odiado el frío.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera casi como si no pudiese creerlo… eran a penas las cinco de la tarde… y yo estaba ya de regreso en casa…

La razón?

Shaoran… siempre era él… ya me parecía que mi día no estaba completo sin que mi mente se pasease como desquiciada y forajida, en los recuerdos de la última vez que habíamos estado juntos…

En una maldita cabina de fotografías…

Que por cierto, había terminado llevándose mi dignidad por completo.

No sólo era el hecho de que después de lo que yo había… estado a punto de cometer, que por cierto, esta vez no podía echarle la culpa a nadie más, y de que había pasado el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida… o tal vez uno de los pocos momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida… quiero decir… donde demonios había quedado mi autocontrol!!

Oh… sí, tal vez había quedado en el momento en el que nos habíamos comenzado a desvestir en una CABINA de FOTOGRAFIAS!!

Tomé unos pasos dentro del lobby del edificio y me olvidé de saludar al policía, en realidad simplemente me fui directo a mi piso, con paso lento y desgarbado.

No sé cuanto tiempo había estado pensando en lo mismo… me había pasado dándole cien mil vueltas al asunto, sin en realidad llegar a nada.

Y es que… como podía explicar lo que sucedió en ese momento?

En serio que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me había sucedido, estando ahí… con él… en ese espacio reducido.

Un escalofrío me envolvió y no pude ni siquiera evitarlo… me sonrojé como estúpida mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, hasta que por fin estuve adentro.

Pero… era el colmo!!... hasta mi jefe, que de por sí no era una persona tan agradable, en la squeaks corp, había decidido darme el día… pues mi trabajo estaba pésimo…

Y de eso, ya iban tres días!!

Tres malditos días y yo seguía comportándome como una colegiala… a mis años estas cosas ya no deberían suceder.

Quiero decir… no es que estuviera tan grande, ni mucho menos… apenas y estaba en mis veinte… pero aún así, las chicas de dieciocho años o tal vez menos, posiblemente tendrían más experiencia que yo.

Arrojé mi bolso al sillón y me dirigí a la cocina… un poco de agua me vendría bien.

Cuando entré, ni siquiera prendí la luz… no tenía ganas de ver el desorden que había dejado en la mañana.

Tomé un vaso de cristal y me serví un poco de agua… después, me recargué en uno de los muebles, y seguí pensando en lo mismo, mientras daba pequeños tragos al líquido transparente.

Me sentí momentáneamente abatida… por que había estado a sólo unos centímetros de cometer un grandísimo error… muy, muy grande.

Me sonrojé de nuevo al pensar en lo que había sucedido… y es que…. que hubiera pasado en caso de que el muchacho no hubiese llegado… posiblemente ninguno de los dos, hubiéramos parado…

Y ESO, me llevaba a otro punto importante…

Yo jamás había tenido sexo… ni siquiera Yamasaki había conseguido eso de mi… ni que decir los besos que Shaoran y yo compartíamos… no tenían ni una pizca de comparación con los secos que eran los de Yamasaki… y yo no tenia idea de por qué.

Cada vez que Shaoran me besaba… yo… yo simplemente me perdía…

Y es que besaba tan bien…

Con el simple recuerdo de un beso el pulso se me aceleraba al cien… y no quería ni imaginarme como podrían ser las cosas o que tan intensamente pudiese llegarme a sentir si… bueno… si… si nosotros pasáramos al siguiente nivel. Si tan sólo con un beso me veía transportada a otro lugar diferente…

Negué suavemente y me pasé una mano por la frente.

No podía hacerlo… tenía que dejar de ver a Shaoran si no quería que las cosas se salieran de control por completo.

Por que de algo yo estaba más que segura…

Si a el se le ocurría volver a besarme así… entonces yo estaba perdida.

Y lo peor era que… ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él… quiero decir… sí me gustaba y por supuesto que me sentía atraída hacía él… no por nada él era uno de los hombres más atractivos que yo había conocido en la vida… pero el sentirme atraída no era lo que yo quería.

Cierto era que yo me hacía enamorada de Yamasaki antes de casarnos… pero… después me di cuenta de que no era así.

Yo no amaba a Yamasaki… pero tampoco amaba a Shaoran.

Y no quería arrepentirme de nada…

Gemí suavemente al recuerdo de sus besos… y deposité el vaso en el fregadero, sin en realidad importarme el sonido del vidrio chocando contra el latón pintado de plata.

Caminé algunos pasos en mi departamento sintiendo una leve desesperación creciente, cuando me percaté de que todos los muebles que yo había redecorado… había sido también por él… al parecer todas mis actividades se encontraban ya más que sujetas al de ojos miel… incluso cuando trataba de dormir… las cosas no iban nada bien.

Mis ojeras solían hablar por ellas mismas y mis orbes esmeralda tenían un tono rojizo de indudable cansancio.

En uno de mis intentos por atenuar el dolor de cabeza froté mis ojos haciéndome un lío el rimel.

Necesitaba dormir… y esta vez no podía decirle que no a los calmantes que había dejado de usar sólo tres semanas después de que Yamasaki me dejara.

Y de nuevo… iba por el mismo maldito camino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Necesitas una copa?

-…………… Shaoran… estás escuchándome?

Mi mirada, hasta ese momento perdida en la remembranza, voló justo a un lado del muchacho de ojos zafiro que me estudiaba cuidadosamente con una botella de brandy en la mano. Cuando tuvo mi atención por completo, sacudió suavemente la botella, al ver después de unos segundos el desconcierto en mi rostro.

-Pregunté si necesitabas una copa… te ves algo extraño.

Bien… ese adjetivo era poco comparado a como me sentía… era una sensación extraña la que me envolvía… una mezcla de alivio, con algo de molestia también… y… envidia? Negué cordialmente a su invitación, que tenía ya idea de donde terminaría.

-Estoy perfectamente.- emití después de algunos segundos. Eriol tuvo el muy desagradable gusto de hacerme ver que me creería al día siguiente, mientras sonreía con su frialdad acostumbrada.

Su mirada, cada vez más oscura por la poca luz que nos envolvía en la habitación, se hizo aún más perspicaz. Y yo me llevé la mano a la frente en gesto de fastidio.

-Deja de mirarme así Eriol… no cometí ningún crimen.

Mi interlocutor, se encogió de hombros y por fin tomó unos pasos hacia la parte posterior del estudio, llevando ya dos copas servidas, una de las cuales me alargó, por lo que supuse que mi comentario no había servido de mucho.

-Si yo no estoy acusándote de nada amigo… sólo me divierto un poco con tu sufrimiento… esa tarea la tenemos todos los amigos verdaderos.

Bufé sin importarme una pizca si se molestaba o no… pero para como él era, supuse que estaba unas cuatrocientas mil millas antes de padecer algún tipo de enfado.

-No vas a decirme, por que te paras en mi casa a tan altas horas de la noche y con el traje de trabajo… no fuiste a casa?- preguntó suspicaz. Me retorcí en el sillón y gruñí en tono bajo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- llevé la copa simultáneamente al borde de mis labios y la empiné un poco, tratando de no verter todo el líquido en mi boca.

-Oh vamos!... te juro que necesito saberlo.

La voz de mi amigo, me hizo dejar la copa a un lado y colocándola sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su sillón de cuero negro, lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y por qué te sientes con tanta disposición a saberlo?- pregunté contrariado. Eriol trataba siempre de mantenerse al margen de las situaciones ajenas… claro Tomoyo y yo, éramos la excepción, ya que no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de la chica de cabellos largos y rizados… y tampoco podía dejar de burlarse de mis desventuras. Aunque posiblemente, yo tuviera el poder de burlarme ahora… no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que yo hubiese visto en el centro comercial… fuera en realidad… lo que parecía.

-Tomoyo está enfadada.- soltó él, llevándose la botella a los labios, tomando un buen trago del licor, como si con eso ahogara sus penas. Eriol nunca había sido bebedor constante ni mucho menos… pero en este tipo de ocasiones, y yo estaba de acuerdo… una ayudadita a los nervios para relajarse, no venía de más.

Tuve que guardarme las ganas de soltar la típica sonrisa que el siempre me daba, de… "sé oscuros secretos que tu deberías saber, pero no los sabes y me regocijo de tenerte en ascuas"… o algo así.

-Necesito pensar en otra cosa antes de que las ganas de llamarla, y que me vuelva a rehuir como hace algunos momentos hizo, se presenten.

La verdad el papel de chico malo aún no se me daba muy bien con Eriol… él siempre tan calmado y yo jamás había podido hacer nada para traspasar esa calma.

Así que me decidí a decirlo…

-Estas mujeres han encontrado la horma de nuestro zapato Eriol… crees que sea correcto?- pregunté sarcástico y con un leve toqué de fingida desesperación.

Eriol se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la copa llevándosela de nuevo a la boca.

-Y bien… lo dirás?

Respiré larga y lentamente, después me pasé una mano por el cabello y me recosté en el respaldo suave del sillón.

-Hoy que regresé al departamento… me encontré en una situación bastante…… comprometedora.

-Que sucedió?- preguntó él casi como si no le importase demasiado… yo sabía que era todo lo contrario. Si bien mi amigo era un hombre que sabía como comportarse en situaciones extrañas, le encantaba saber las reacciones de las demás personas… luego proseguía a burlarse.

-Ryusuke estaba allí.

Eriol me miró por sobre los bordes de la copa de vidrio delgado y sonrió entretenido.

-Tu hermano tiene llaves de tu apartamento?

Tuve que ahogar una maldición que burbujeaba loca en mis labios, pero lo dejé allí terminante.

-Si… hasta hace algunos meses compartíamos el departamento… fue solo una leve temporada, pero igual fue que me decidí a comprar la casa de campo y… que?

La mirada divertida de mi amigo, me hizo sonrojar levemente.

-Los dos sabemos cual es la razón por la que compraste la casa… o no?

-Si Eriol, la sabemos… vas a dejar que termine?- el de ojos zafiro se rió suavemente y asintió para que yo siguiera con mi relato.

-Que fue lo que hizo tu pobre hermano para que te comportes así?

-Bueno… algunas cosas. Te juro que en serio me espanté, cuando entre al departamento y el sillón estaba mal acomodado… los cojines esparcidos en el suelo… supuse que algo muy malo había sucedido allí. De hecho la chaqueta favorita de mi hermano estaba tirada justo a mitad del pasillo de mi ante comedor.

-Le sucedió algo malo?

-No que va… la verdad eso fue lo mismo que yo pensé pero… estaba muy equivocado. Tuve la idea de hacerme con la navaja de bolsillo y dirigirme a donde escuché después unos extraños ruidos… en mi habitación.- me detuve levemente y después pasé la lengua por mi labio inferior.- como no había visto a mi hermano desde que había regresado de viaje, supuse que tal vez se había metido en un problema.

-Pero… no fue así… verdad?

-No.

No sabía que tan poco cordial, sería de mi parte, hacerle saber ese tipo de cosas acerca de mi hermano, a mi mejor amigo. Pero el de ojos zafiro parecía bastante entrado en tema ya.

-Que fue lo que sucedió entonces?- preguntó después de unos segundos, con el entrecejo fruncido y una de las comisuras de sus labios levantada.

-Ryusuke estaba en mi habitación.

El de ojos zafiro me miró sin comprender exactamente a lo que me refería, y con algo de desconcierto.

-En mi… mm.. cama. Con Mei Ling.- finalicé levemente sonrojado.

La risotada que soltó mi amigo me hizo levantar la vista con rapidez y como siempre, yo no sabía que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia… no era algo para nada agradable… el haberme encontrado con semejante escena en mi departamento.

-Vaya!... ese hermano tuyo no conoce lo que significa escrúpulo!- atajó él tomando otro trago de vino de su copa.- pero… no dijiste nada… Dios, cuanto me hubiera gustado estar allí para poder ver tu rostro de desconcierto.- cuando Eriol finalizó con su sarcasmo, le brindé una de esas miradas que matan y me encogí en el sillón.

-No pude reaccionar.- proseguí.- la verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa… yo hacía a mi hermano perdidamente enamorado de Sakura… y ahora resulta que estaba muy equivocado.

-Eso te hace sentir tranquilo no?... no puedes culpar a tu hermano… Ryusuke trató al cien de conquistar a Sakura, pero tu chica es en serio difícil.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Supongo que está bien… no?, ya no debes preocuparte por que tu hermano te quite a la niña de tus ojos.- comentó con sorna que me hizo gruñir suavemente.

-Ella no es mi chica Eriol… que más quisiera yo.

Mi comentario en serio que se escuchaba lastimoso. Tomé un poco de aire por la boca y apoyé la cabeza en el borde del respaldo… me dolía mucho el cuello.

-Como vas con ella?

-No he avanzado desde el incidente de la cabina de fotografías.- mi voz era despreocupada, pero yo estaba lejos de sentirme así.

-Ya veo… tienes miedo de que te golpeé cuando te vea?

-No… tengo miedo de entregarme demasiado y que ella no me acepte.- Eriol se quedó súbitamente callado y yo abrí los ojos levemente. – la próxima vez que nos veamos, será el momento decisivo… y por alguna razón siento que no será algo agradable. Sakura… Sakura no está enamorada de mi.

Eriol abrió los ojos en total desconcierto y sus pestañas subieron al mismo tiempo. Me miró por unos segundos y soltó una suave risa después.

-Que te parece tan gracioso?

-Me parece gracioso… el hecho de que quieras protegerte contra el rechazo… de esa forma tan cruda. Que harás en caso de que la veas antes de lo que tienes previsto.

Me concentré en sus palabras y pude notar el sarcasmo. Sin embargo, no era que yo fuera una de las personas más organizadas en todo Tokio, y mucho menos podía organizar una cosa así. Eso simplemente sucedía… pero yo no podía dejar que eso simplemente ocurriera… por que estaría poniendo en juego casi dos años de esfuerzo en poder conseguir a la chica que quería… y no me podía dar el lujo de tal situación.

-No lo haré… ella tampoco desea verme en estos momentos. Lo sé.

-Bien… y como es que sabes eso?... tal vez ella sólo necesite un aliciente.

-Eriol- advertí en tono bajo y grave. Quería dejar de hablar acerca de ella… necesitaba dejar de hacerlo, por que en serio que dolía. Dolía mucho cuando pensando en ella… no podía dejar de desear estar a su lado. – por que está Tomoyo enfadada contigo?- pregunté segundos después.

Ese era uno de los pocos temas de conversación que yo adoraba tener con mi amigo, pues dueño de todas sus emociones, cuando alguien mencionaba a la chica de cabellos largos y hermosos ojos amatistas, entonces él cambiaba por completo. La muchacha parecía ejercer un control extraño, del que mi amigo aún no estaba del todo conciente.

-No lo sé.- respondió al fin, después de un leve intervalo de tiempo.- no creo que esté enfadada… tal vez, le sucedió algo y no quiere hablar conmigo de eso… yo que voy a saber?- su tono, al igual que el mío, era despreocupado, pues como hombre que éramos, debíamos mantener ese tipo de emociones a margen… y Eriol no era la excepción. Pero sus esfuerzos por parecer calmado y desinteresado eran en vano. Sus ojos demostraban una leve desesperación y el licor que mantenía aún entre sus manos… tampoco le ayudaba de mucho.- que pudo haber sucedido?- se preguntó suavemente.

-Creo que eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a ella… por que no vas a su casa y le preguntas?... creo que te servirá y tal vez puedas relajarte.

-Ninguna de las veces que estoy con Tomoyo me puedo relajar Shaoran… está por demás decirlo pero… esa chica es mi tormento.- gimió suavemente con una sonrisa.

-Pues no hay de otra Eriol… debes hablar con ella.- dije encogiéndome de hombros y levantándome del sillón.

-Te vas?

-Si… espero que Ryusuke haya salido a tiempo del departamento, antes de que regrese, o me veré en la necesidad de sacarlo a golpes de mi casa… estoy de mal humor y cansado… pero soy un alma noble. Le di casi una hora y media.

-Créeme que para como es Mei Ling… de seguro necesitaran otras dos horas más.

-No me motives a hacer cosas malas Eriol… eso es demasiado bajo, hasta para ti.

-Oh… no lo creo, nada sería demasiado bajo para mi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sonomi Daodouji, había cambiado… si que había cambiado, más eso no significaba que sólo por la llegada de un hombre en su vida, su forma de pensar cambiara también a tal grado.

No… no lo haría, y entonces llegando el momento de la verdad… la colgaría de la ventana más alta de la mansión Daidouji… sin mencionar lo que le haría a Eriol.

Un escalofrío le recorrió y se dio cuenta de que inconcientemente sus pasos se habían vuelto más lentos sobre el asfalto.

Maldición… estaba muy nerviosa… más de lo que pudiese alguna vez haber estado en su vida. No sabía que el dar ese tipo de noticias ponía así a la gente… su pulso estaba agitado y tenía la impresión de que tenía uno de esos malditos corsés de época aferrado a su cintura impidiendo la entrada del aire a sus pulmones.

Sabía de antemano que no podía quedarse finalmente sin decir nada… pues debía tener un poco de fe en él. Pero el nerviosismo irradiaba a flor de piel y no podía evitarlo. Eriol había sido siempre muy reservado en cuanto a la formación de una familia, y el hecho de que a ella le hubiese tenido que pasar… la única vez que habían estado juntos… Dios… le daban ganas de haber salido a comprar un maldito condón en esos momentos.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba… de que le servía quejarse?

No era tampoco que ella no quisiera a quien crecía dentro de su poco prominente estómago.

El hecho de tener un bebé de él y suyo, era algo… impresionante… y muy bello. Pero también era preocupante y ayudaba poco en su relación, que apenas llevaba poco tiempo… relativamente claro estaba.

El ruido de los carros la hizo volver a la realidad y levantó la vista, para poder observar mejor hacia la cafetería en la que había quedado de verse con él, el día anterior.

Incluso había tenido que hablar con Sakura, para pedirle su consejo. Ella simplemente había dicho, que no se preocupara… que las cosas saldrían bien… ella, en cambio, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado ella algo como eso.

Sakura la había mancillado para que aceptara quedar con Eriol, en las últimas dos horas… y ella sucumbió ante la idea después de algunos momentos.

Creyó que era mejor zanjar el tema de una vez por todas, en vez de andar rondando lo mismo una y otra vez.

Gimió con fuerza… esperando que todo saliera bien… pero cuando cruzó la calle y apunto estaba de entrar en el local, una mano se posó en su brazo suavemente… y se le calló el alma al suelo.

Se volvió rápidamente, entre asustada y nerviosa y los ojos azules frente a ella, le miraron suavemente…

Dios… porque no tenía el valor para decirlo… que iba a hacer si el decidía dejarla?!... no podría soportar algo así de nuevo.

-Te vi desde el otro lado de la acera cuando estabas cruzando… en que estabas pensando cuando pasaste el cruce sin mirar a los lados… que nunca fuiste al jardín de infantes?- preguntó deslizando su mano por su brazo, hasta apresar sus dedos fríos con los suyos suaves y cálidos.

Tuvo que tragar, pues tenía la boca seca y no le salía palabra alguna.

-Eriol…- eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Los ojos de su novio se entrecerraron y se adelantó dos pasos tomando su mano firmemente.

-Entremos… estás helándote.

Eriol, que la había visto desde el otro lado de la calle, no había reparado en lo pálida que estaba ella… ni en sus ojeras… ni tampoco en la tonalidad rojiza en sus ojos que denotaban un cansancio bastante obvio.

Su preocupación entonces se fue en aumento…. Que podría haberle sucedido?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha, no queriendo dejar salir a flote sus sospechas… no quería forzarla a que le contara nada… pero necesitaba saberlo con urgencia.

Fueron recibidos en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, y se sentaron inmediatamente a petición de uno de los gerentes que conocía a Eriol ya de hacía tiempo. La cafetería no estaba tan llena, por el clima, era preferible quedarse en casa.

Tomoyo se sentó en la silla, después de haberse despojado de su abrigo, que el mesero trasladó a la parte de atrás del local, al igual que el de Eriol.

Justo cuando toco el asiento, sintió que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago… y tuvo unas severas ganas de regresar todo lo que había comido esa mañana.

Eriol no parecía darse cuenta de que se sentía algo indispuesta y nerviosa… y si lo hacía… entonces lo ocultaba demasiado bien.

-Vas a querer algo de comer?- preguntó suavemente, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos, sobre el mantel blanco. Tuvo que tragar de nuevo y permitirse una pausa ante el desagradable sentimiento que la palabra "comida" causaba en su interior.

-Eh… no… desayune bastante bien.- la voz salió machacada y algo queda.

-Esta bien.- aceptó el de ojos azules sin sonreír… simplemente mirándola. – tráigame un vaso con agua por favor.- se inclinó a pedir al mesero, que asintió y salió del campo de vista.- te sucede algo.

Al decir aquello, Eriol rezó internamente para que no fuera lo que el se esperaba.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Tuvo que soltar su mano de la de él, antes de que temblara demasiado, cosa que supuso, por su gesto de desconcierto, no le agradó.

-Pasó algo malo?

Su mirada insistente la hizo sentir muy mal. Cómo podía ella calificar ese hecho… malo, bueno?...

Cerro los ojos suavemente y se dijo a si misma, que las cosas eran así… y el hecho de que estuviera embarazada, no tenía nada de malo, al menos no lo tenía para ella.

-No.- dejó salir suavemente sin mirarlo a los ojos.- bueno… al menos no creo que sea muy malo.

Eriol dejó salir un pequeño suspiró y tomó un sorbo del vaso con agua que el mesero había dejado justo delante de él.

-Sabemos, que aunque las cosas no sean tan malas… sueles preocuparte mucho. Que te tiene así?... sólo dilo, he estado sumamente preocupado durante estos días que no has querido hablar conmigo, así que te agradecería que me dijeras las cosas como son.- su tono, algo grave y terminante le puso los pelos de punta… él estaba enfadado… pero, por que?

Eriol huyó a su mirada y se pasó la mano por el cabello como si no estuviera ya bien acomodado, después la bajó y se acomodó los lentes de mejor forma… cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Esta… esta bien.- soltó suavemente. Después tomó un poco de aire para darse valor de continuar y lo miró de nuevo.- antes que nada… necesito disculparme… yo… nunca quise dejar de llamarte así como así… pero tenía una buena razón.

"_Por favor… no digas lo que pienso que estás a punto de decir" _gimió internamente el de ojos azules mientras carraspeaba para sacar parte de su desesperación de algún modo.

-Verás… me he dado cuenta en los últimos… ehmm días?... si, que tu y yo… Eriol… creo que nosotros deberíamos…- Tomoyo se detuvo cuando una risa sardónica salió de los labios de su novio, que había tomado un poco más de agua, y había posado el vaso en la mesa con algo más de fuerza que la requerida.

-Vaya… entonces si que era eso… soy un estúpido.- sin más, y conteniendo el firme dolor en el pecho, se levantó de la mesa y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar algunos billetes.

Tomoyo lo miró hacer, perpleja… pero que demonios estaba pensando que hacía?... iba a dejarla sola en el local?... y la había interrumpido!!... tanto esfuerzo que había tomado poder hablar con él, para que al final se comportara así!!

Sin darle más tiempo, para que sucediera otra cosa. Tomoyo se levantó de la mesa y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó queriendo sonar enfadada, pero como siempre la voz se le quebró y su misión terminó fallida.

-Me voy… no tienes ni que decirlo.- soltó él, dejando unos billetes en la mesa al lado de su vaso vacío.

-Le traeré su abrigo señor.- ofreció el mesero que al acercarse para tomar la orden completa, se había encontrado con tal situación.

Tomoyo soltó un gemido de frustración y se llevó una mano al estómago cuando sintió que algo dentro se revolvía.

-Y a donde te crees que vas?!... estoy tratando de hablar contigo y de pronto te paras y me sales con una estupidez de esas!- exclamó ella, llamando la atención de varios de los comensales.

Eriol, como pocas veces y con los ojos entrecerrados de furia golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Por que te esfuerzas en hacerlo más difícil!!... si eso era lo que querías en un principio entonces lo hubieras dicho desde antes!!

Tomoyo tenía la leve impresión de que Eriol estaba… o más bien no estaba comprendiendo del todo que sucedía… pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse así!

-Pero de que coños estás hablando?!- soltó alzando mucho más la voz, hubiera deseado tener el vaso de agua de Eriol lleno, para vaciárselo en la cabeza y que reaccionara!!

La risa con un toque de sorna, que siguió, la hirió profundamente… cosa que la hizo molestarse aún más.

-Déjalo así Tomoyo… comprendo perfectamente.

-Como demonios puedes comprender algo, si aún no te he dicho nada!?... y si es que ya comprendiste la idea, si no te gusta no deberías de reaccionar así… tan siquiera deberías tenerme un poco de consideración, maldita sea!!- los ojos comenzaron a nublársele, pero se reprimió el llanto… no podía llorar en ese momento.

-Consideración!!... quieres que te tenga consideración, después de que acabas de terminarme?! Vaya… eso si que es desfachatez.

Tomoyo se sintió levemente mareada cuando él lo dijo de esa forma… terminar?... acababa ella de romper con él… por que si ese era el caso, no recordaba haber dicho nunca palabras que lo llevaran a pensar que ella quería terminar con él!

-Quien habla de terminar?!

-Tu!

-Yo?!... pero si yo ni siquiera dije nada!...

-Pero tu…

-No Eriol!!... iba a comentarte algo diferente, yo nunca dije que quería algo así… y… y lo arruinaste por completo!!

Eriol entrecerró los ojos como si no pudiera entender, pero el ver a Tomoyo así, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo alteró sobremanera, sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo de lamentarse, pues sintió que el alma se la caía a los pies, cuando su novia se detuvo súbitamente llevándose una mano al estómago con un gemido y tratando de apoyarse en algo antes de perder el equilibrio y dejarse caer al suelo.

-Tomoyo!!

El mesero había previsto la caída y estando justo al lado de ella, la había rescatado de una severa caída al suelo de mosaicos. Eriol, con el corazón desbordad de preocupación, se acercó hasta ella a paso veloz y el mesero se la entregó.

-Santo cielo… lo lamento tanto.. no debí… soy un idiota.- susurró suavemente en su mejilla mientras depositaba sus labios en la piel húmeda de la de ojos amatista.

-Lo eres… - murmuró ella sonriendo suavemente cuando se vio de nuevo con él…

-Te sientes mal?... quieres que te lleve al hospital?- preguntó después de unos segundos, con los ojos dilatados de preocupación.

Tomoyo negó suavemente y se incorporó sólo un poco, para quedar sentada en su regazo.

-Es normal, si me agito de esta forma… dame tu mano.- ordenó mientras se refugiaba contra el cuello del de ojos azules. Eriol cerró más la mano que tenía como soporte en la cintura de ella, y le alargó la otra, la cual Tomoyo tomó sin reparo alguno, colocándola justo encima de donde crecía el bebé.- hay una cosita aquí adentro.- susurró sonrojada.

El joven inglés, que había seguido con la mirada, el recorrido que ella había llevado con su mano, hasta colocarla en su suave vientre, volvió con fuerza el rostro al de ella.

Tomoyo, tuvo que tragar y tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire, a causa de la emoción que le sobrecogía al ver algo parecido al anhelo en los ojos azules.

Eriol sin embargo, y sin importarle cuanta gente estuviese observando, cercó el rostro de su novia, e hizo chocar sus labios con los suaves de ella en una caricia posesiva y a la vez, sumamente dulce.

Tomoyo no pudo esperar para rodear el cuello de su novio con los brazos, y responderle con toda la fuerza de su alma.

-Dios… sentí que iba a morir cuando pensé que me dejarías.- susurró contra su boca, con su aliento cálido chocando contra su mejilla.

-No podría hacerlo nunca.- respondió ella con media sonrisa, repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de los labios de él.

-Estás embarazada.- tampoco era una pregunta y Eriol profundizó su rocé mientras internaba su lengua en la boca de la muchacha. El calor de la cavidad, lo inundó por completo y no pudo resistir la tentación de morder el labio inferior de su novia con fuerza.

-Estoy embarazada.- afirmó segundos después ella, para también tomar un poco de aire… hacía tanto tiempo que no lo besaba… y lo necesitaba tanto… su corazón estaba como loco y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse cuando Eriol dejó un rastro de sus besos, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sabes que significa eso?- preguntó cuando dejó de jugar con esa parte de su piel en específico. Tomoyo se separó levemente de él, con la respiración agitada. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió suavemente. Su mano derecha viajó hasta la frente de él para hacer a un lado un mechón de cabello que descansaba allí.

-Significa que voy a tener un bebé?- preguntó risueña y en voz suave, jugando aún con su cabello.

-_**Vamos**_ a tener un bebé… y más me agrada el hecho de que tendrás que casarte conmigo… y nunca, nunca… podrás librarte de mi, amor.

Tomoyo detuvo su mano exploradora inconcientemente, y trató de incorporarse, con los ojos entrecriados y el entrecejo fruncido. Eriol sin embargo, la detuvo en su regazo con delicadeza.

-Estas hablando en serio?- preguntó desconcertada ante tal petición, y es que su corazón se había saltado un latido ante la fuerza de sus emociones, tenía la vista nublada por el deseo y por la felicidad.

-Bueno… debo reconocer que muy pocas veces hablo en serio… pero créeme… que no puedo esperar más tiempo para poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… - Eriol se inclinó contra ella y junto su frente con la de ella.- cásate conmigo Tomoyo…

-Si… Dios… por supuesto que si!- Tomoyo no pudo decir más, Eriol tomó de nuevo su mejilla y capturó sus labios en un beso suave y profundo.

Sus manos viajaron a su cabello ya despeinado, y lo acercó más a ella… ni siquiera los aplausos que siguieron los apartaron de su ardua tarea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dejó recaer su mirada en su mejor amiga, y después sonrió suavemente. Tomoyo se veía radiante, y ella estaba segura de que lo que decían acerca de las mujeres embarazadas no podía ser más certero. Eriol por su parte, pudo observar, no dejaba de mirar a su "prometida", como justo antes habían mencionado.

No quiso llorar de la felicidad que sentía… incluso algo como eso, posiblemente habría terminado por alarmar a Tomoyo. Así que se obligó a sonreír y tragarse las lágrimas con mucha renuencia.

Tomó un poco del café que había servido segundos antes de que Tomoyo y ella, se retiraran a la cocina, para terminar de hacer lo que quedaba de la comida… pero la razón original, había sido, por su parte, escuchar el relato completo de la declaración de Eriol…

-Por un momento pensé que Eriol sí iba a salir del café.- susurró la de ojos verdes cuando levantó el cuchillo para poder inspeccionar la hoja de metal, como si nunca hubiese visto una, en cuanto su amiga terminó de contarle lo que había sucedido.

-Ni que lo digas… yo estaba aún más asustada, pero también estaba demasiado molesta…

-Bueno, pero tampoco puedes culparlo del todo.- observó ella con tono suave.- tu dejaste de hablarle por algunos días… como crees que iba a sentirse el pobre?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros con una radiante sonrisa inundando su rostro.

-Tienes razón… no puedo esperar para contárselo a mamá.

-Sonomi se alegrará, con lo mucho que le gustó Eriol, dudo que sea lo contrario.

La mirada amatista se concentró en ella y Sakura tuvo que dejar de picar un poco de la verdura en la que trabajaba en ese momento, con cierto recelo, bajó el cuchillo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Por que me miras así?

-Mmm… nada, no es nada. Creo que tienes razón, a mamá le agradará mucho la idea de que vayamos a casarnos… y de seguro la del bebé le dará todavía más gusto…

-Mas susto?- preguntó con sorna en la voz y Tomoyo hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras su amiga dejaba salir una leve risa.

-Has hablado con él?- preguntó súbitamente, ganándose una mirada mortífera de su acompañante.

Ciertamente Sakura había hecho partícipe a su amiga de todas las situaciones recientes entre ella y el de ojos miel… y parecía bastante segura al mostrarse del lado contrario…

Tomoyo había hablado a favor de Shaoran, más de lo que a él se le hubiese ocurrido.

Y es que la actitud del joven Li, como ella a veces solía llamarlo, era algo menos que decrépita.

Y Sakura no podía negar que en los minutos que llevaba de verlo, sí que estaba diferente. Parecía más sosegado y callado de lo que siempre era… cosa que ella en serio no comprendía, pues para como era Shaoran, normalmente se regocijaría de tener algo con que molestarla… en ese caso, la situación incómoda que habían compartido en el centro comercial unos días antes.

Pero Shaoran, se había comportado de forma muy diferente en cuanto había llegado a la casa de Tomoyo, para festejar el compromiso de sus amigos. No es que se estuviera comportando grosero con ella… ni mucho menos, incluso le había sonreído en la puerta cuando ella la había abierto… pero su sonrisa no había llegado a sus ojos… simplemente se había conformado a retozar en sus labios.

Sakura se preguntaba si tal vez estaría molesto con ella… pero el no parecía estar enfadado, o triste… era… extraño.

-No… no hemos hablado aún. Y la verdad preferiría que las cosas se quedaran así.

-No puedes evitarlo durante toda tu vida Sakura… por algo suceden las cosas.- intervino la amatista guardando algunas cosas que había utilizado para hacer la comida, dentro de la alacena.

-Ya lo sé… pero, te juro que lo que menos necesito ahora es hablar con él. Siento que si simplemente nos separáramos, las cosas estarían mejor.

Tomoyo se detuvo súbitamente y se volvió a ella con el entrecejo fruncido, como si en realidad no pudiese creer, que había dicho algo así. Se sintió sonrojar de forma imperiosa y regresó a su picado de verduras. Pero no tardó en detenerse de nuevo cuando su amiga, colocó su mano encima de la de ella en un suave empuje que la hizo dejar el cuchillo a un lado.

-En serio piensas que las cosas estarían mejor, estando separados?... – su mirada se volvió más oscura y Sakura tuvo que tragar con cuidado.- no sabes lo equivocada que estás amiga… eso fue lo mismo que yo pensé cuando tuve problemas con Eriol… pero te seré franca… es lo peor que puedes hacer. Lo mejor en este momento es hablar Sakura. Sufres demasiado estando lejos de la persona que quieres.

Ahora fue ella quien frunció el ceño… de qué le estaba hablando Tomoyo?

-Es diferente en mi situación.

-Ah… si?... Y por que piensas que es diferente?- preguntó después suavemente, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

-Por que tú y Eriol están enamorados… Shaoran y yo…. Él y yo… las cosas son diferentes, si!?

-Shaoran está enamorado de ti Sakura.

Y de nuevo, la hacía sentir como la villana del cuento… por que demonios tenía que recordarle aquello?... si simplemente quería torturarla… debería haber buscado un método tan sólo un poco menos ruin que recordarle que Shaoran estaba enamorado de ella.

O algo así.

Sinceramente, Sakura no se creía del todo algo como eso… y no estaba del todo segura del porqué.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por eso Tomoyo… yo jamás le he dado a entender que esté… bueno… que yo esté…

-Enamorada?... mírate ni siquiera lo puedes pronunciar!- se burló ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Eso.- concedió, haciendo caso omiso a lo restante en su oración.

-Estás siendo demasiado injusta Sakura.

La boca de la de ojos verdes, se abrió en una perfecta O, y bastante molesta, se separó de la mano de su amiga y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Yo?!, yo no estoy siendo injusta!!- siseó completamente molesta. Diantres por que siempre Tomoyo terminaba metiendo sus narices en sus cosas!!

-Si que estás siéndolo.- accedió ella, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha frente a su mesa de cocina.

-No me culpes maldita sea!, no te atrevas a culparme de algo así?!- gruñó después de unos segundos, mientras la sonrisa se desprendía de los labios de su amiga.

-Ah… disculpa… entonces a quien debemos culpar?... a Yamasaki? Tienes razón Yamasaki tiene la culpa de todo lo que te sucede Sakura… sigue pensando en eso, en serio que es reconfortante.

El ruido de uno de los vasos cayendo al suelo, hecho añicos, no sirvió de nada para que Tomoyo dejara de hablar así. Más, tomó una escoba y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio retozantes en el suelo, que ella había causado.

-Dios santo… lo lamento Tomoyo… yo…

-Cuanto tiempo más crees que puedes sobrevivir así?... la palabra ya no es vivir. Has quedado privada de esa libertad, cuando decidiste aferrarte a esa estúpida excusa, que tu mente acepta a la perfección.

-No soy injusta con él Tomoyo!!... por favor entiende que…

-Yo comprendo Sakura… pero yo no sé cuanto más pueda comprender Shaoran… y si no es él, será la siguiente persona que trate de entrar en tu vida de nuevo. Y yo jamás dije que eras injusta con él… más bien me refería a ti.- soltó ella, sin mirar a la de ojos verdes.

-No… no comprendo…

-No, sí que eres capaz de comprenderlo, otra cosa completamente diferente es que no quieras hacerlo Sakura… espero que no te arrepientas de tus acciones después… en serio, ruego por que ese día no llegue.

Tomoyo se acercó a ella y sonrió suavemente, después se alejó unos pasos y salió de la cocina con una bandeja de café recién preparado, como si los últimos minutos, no hubiese discutido con ella.

Bufé, molesta de que algo así hubiese sucedido... las cosas estaban por completo de cabeza… y era obvio que Tomoyo no tenía la culpa… su maldito carácter estaba terminando con la paciencia de su amiga… y ahora se daba cuenta, de que Shaoran no iba para menos.

Y él lo había dicho… _No voy a esperarte por siempre._

Esas palabras aún la martirizaban día y noche… bien… y qué con eso?

No le importaba en lo más mínimo… o si?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Las calles estaban sumamente frías… no me sorprendería el hecho de que lloviera esa misma noche… y más con los cambios climáticos que habíamos tenido últimamente, supuse que la lluvia era mejor que la nieve a mitad de primavera.

Con una mano en el volante, y la otra supuesta en la palanca de velocidades, estaba próximo a quedar reducido a una especie de manojo de nervios activos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

Y no era nada agradable sentirme así…. No me gustaba nada.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y cambie la posición de las manos, de manera que la que había estado apoyada en el volante, corrió a la ventana, y apoyando mi codo en la angosta superficie, dejé descansar mi cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Te sientes mal?

La pregunta me hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Rígido como estaba, no me sentía nada cómodo de que me preguntara algo así.

-Estoy bien.- aseguré despacio mientras el verde me daba el siga y yo ponía el auto en marcha de nuevo.- sólo estoy un poco cansado… el día estuvo algo pesado… ya sabrás.

Ella asintió y yo la miré de soslayo. El deseo de volverla a tener justo como hacía unos días… pegada a mi y casi suplicándome por que la besara, se hizo patente en todo mi cuerpo, dejándome en una situación angustiosa al saber que estaba a mitad de la calle, y por obvias razones no, NO, podía simplemente inclinarme y pegarme a ella como poseso.

-Estoy feliz por Tomoyo y por Eriol.- su voz surgió como una leve caricia y yo tuve que obligarme a asentir, mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata, que desde la tarde había conservado en mi cuello impecablemente.

-Yo también… después de tanto tiempo… supongo que se lo merecen. Aunque te seré franco, me sorprendí demasiado cuando las vi… en esa tienda de maternidad del centro comercial.- dije con una sonrisa, mientras me decidía a poner los limpiavidrios pues justo en ese momento, comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza… diantres y a penas íbamos a la mitad de camino para su casa.

-Ah…- Sakura se detuvo de lo que iba a decir, y yo sonreí sin que en realidad ella reparar en ello…

-Espero que sea una niña… y que no se parezca a Eriol.

-Shaoran!! No seas tan grosero!... cómo no va a parecerse a Eriol, si es su papá?- preguntó entre molesta y divertida.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil… lo lamento, era sólo una broma.

Sakura negó y sonrió segundos después.

-Está bien… me agradó tu comentario. Por un momento pensé que te sentías mal o que algo te… había ocurrido… pero me alegro de que estés bien… en serio.- sugirió ella con lentitud, como si en realidad estuviera tratando de convencerse de ello.

-Por que lo dices?- me aventuré a preguntar.- pondré la calefacción… esto va para largo, con la lluvia el tráfico está pesadísimo.- conseguí levantar la mano hasta los controles de aire, y prendí el de en medio.

-Gracias.- susurró suavemente, encogiéndose levemente en el asiento.

-Por qué pensaste que me sucedía algo?- pregunté de nuevo.

La verdad era que el hecho de que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo sucedía conmigo, era… bueno, no sabía como describirlo. No era como si Sakura estuviese preocupada por mi… pero me hizo sentir bien que tan siquiera reparara un poco en mis emociones.

Me sentí devastado con este pensamiento… esa chica… maldita sea!!... había aprendido a tomarme la medida y a manejarme como le diera su gana. Yo nunca había tenido que rogarle a una chica para que me quisiera… o para que saliera conmigo!... en que demonios me estaba convirtiendo?!

Pero… yo no iba a soportar eso por más tiempo.

Razón por la cual, me había comportado extraño. Era eso. Simplemente había decidido que esa sería la última vez que suplicaba por su amor… ese era el último intento que ella iba a recibir de mi parte!

Estaba furioso!... yo… no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella, todos los malditos días!!... no podía dejar de soñar con el día en que por fin estuviese conmigo… sin dudas… sin excepciones. Sólo ella y yo. Me había reducido a un hombre en suplicio!! Por el amor de Dios!...

Ya no tenía energías para intentar las cosas como en un principio… quería tenerla. Necesitaba tenerla conmigo… o no tenerla.

-Bueno… estabas muy extraño en la cena de hoy… llegué a pensar que estabas molesto por algo.

Molesto?!... Molesto era poco decir!... estaba… estaba por completo poseído por una furia salvaje que se regaba por mis venas.

-Molesto?... no, para nada.- el sarcasmo implícito en mi oración, no fue tan obvio y Sakura sonrió suavemente.

-Que bueno. Shaoran yo… quiero disculparme contigo.

Una de mis cejas se alzó en desconcierto y yo tuve que esperar a poner de nuevo en marcha al auto, para poder hablar de nuevo.

-Disculparte?... por que quieres disculparte?- pregunté ahora sí, después de unos segundos. Tuve que fruncir el ceño, cuando me di cuenta de que la lluvia era tanta que ya no podía ver nada… y que prácticamente mis llantas estaban sumergidas hasta la mitad, en la piscina que la lluvia se había dedicado a construir en los últimos minutos. Pero aún así, no pude dejar de escucharla.

-Bueno pues… quería disculparme por lo que sucedió en el centro comercial… yo… no sé lo que me sucedió. Perdona.- su voz se redujo a un murmullo exageradamente quedo. Y yo la miré de reojo de nuevo.

Y ahora me estaba pidiendo disculpas por haberme besado… supongo que ella pensaba que había sido su culpa, cuando había sido yo el que lo había empezado.

Me frustre aún más… por qué se negaba a aceptar lo que yo le hacía sentir?

-No quiero tus disculpas Sakura.- solté lentamente con la voz grave. Sakura se giró en el asiento y me miró entre preocupada y confusa.

-Pero… es que… yo.. yo…

-Ya llegamos.- tuve que detenerme a pisar con fuerza el freno, así que tomé una bocanada de aire, y lo empuje poco a poco, estacionándome con cuidado en la parte de afuera de su departamento.- trata de no mojarte con la lluvia si?

Sus ojos verdes me miraron atemorizados, por laguna razón desconocida para mi. Sus cejas formaban un extraño arco que asemejaba a la preocupación en contexto con su rostro. Quise pasarme la mano por el rostro atiborrado de ideas sin sentido y soltar un grito de exasperación… pero me contuve.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente después, la cerro.

La miré como si sólo estuviera esperando verla salir del auto, para poder salir como bólido a mi departamento.

-Shaoran… quieres… quieres pasar?- me volví con rapidez inusitada en mi, y la observé, sus ojos verdes estaban mirando hacia en frente y sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosado oscuro.

-Como?

Era la pregunta más estúpida que había formulado hasta ese momento… pero aún así, no me importó... por que reflejaba mi confusión. No entendía por que me pedía eso…

-Por supuesto… sólo será hasta que pase la lluvia… estuve pensando y tu auto puede quedarse atascado en cualquier calle, y entonces yo me sentiría culpable, por que tuviste que traerme hasta acá.. y bueno, preferiría que te quedases en casa, sólo mientras la lluvia… ya sabes… pasa.- había subido la mirada apoyándola contra la mía, y yo no pude evitar asentir.

-Es una buena idea.

Sakura asintió y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad para después abrir la puerta y correr hacia las escaleras de entrada a los departamentos, yo en cambio, tardé un poco en salir del auto.

Y es que incluso cuando lo había aceptado, no sabía si era una buena idea… no estaba seguro de poder librar algo como eso. Estar solo con ella… de noche… y bueno… mis instintos de hombre no se verían apaciguados con facilidad…

Pero por alguna razón sentía que había llegado el momento crucial en la relación que manteníamos. Era el único momento disponible… y casi como lo había pensado antes. Era todo… o nada.

Mi pulso se agito sobremanera y salí del automóvil. Quise retroceder cuando las grandes y pesadas gotas de lluvia arremetían contra mi… por que no causaban ningún efecto… y eso era malo. Mi ímpetus sexuales deberían de apaciguar con la lluvia helada cayendo sobre mi… no es cierto?

Pero al verla, allí, parada en la puerta de entrada, con la ropa mojada y pegada a su cuerpo… ese cuerpo que me perseguía noche y día… me di cuenta de que ni un cubo de hielo, podría hacerme retroceder ya.

Estaba completamente perdido.

-Maldición!- gruñí, antes de correr hasta donde ella estaba.

Sakura me miró con los ojos brillantes y sonrió suavemente al verme llegar a su lado. Se volvió rápidamente para sacar sus laves y trató de no ponerse nerviosa ante mi mirada… cosa que no sirvió... por que las llaves cayeron de sus manos después de unos segundos.

-Soy una torpe.- susurró antes de inclinarse por las llaves, pero fui más rápido que ella, y sólo un momento después, me acerqué. Me acerqué tanto, que su mirada de sorpresa me sacó una sonrisa. Sakura retrocedió y chocó con la puerta levemente.

Su cabello estaba chorreando, y su respiración fue haciéndose más rápida, cuando deslicé una mano por detrás de su espalda para poder meter la llave, mientras sin poder evitarlo, demoraba más de lo que en realidad me habría llevado abrirla.

Un delicioso gemido salió de sus labios cuando el clic sonó detrás de nosotros y yo separé la llave de la perilla. Su mirada interrogante me provocó una media sonrisa. Ella se había percatado de que estábamos tan cerca, que era imposible para ella, volverse y darme la espalda. Así que tomando aire subí una de mis manos hasta el vidrio de la puerta, justo arriba de sus hombros y empujé suavemente.

-Entremos entonces.- susurré esperando a que ella reaccionara y tomara algunos pasos atrás.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

NA: Oh Dios… sé que están a punto de matarme…pero en serio que tenía pensado escribir la parte siguiente, pero se me agotaron las hojas… así que tendré que dejarlo para el prox chap… bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado… me esforcé muchísimo en mejorar mi escritura, espero que lo hayan notado u.u jeje.

Bueno pues, decidí actualizar más temprano, pues el sig chap que será el penúltimo, lo tendré para el ocho de julio, así que estén al pendiente. Posiblemente me tarde más con el último, pues me voy un rato a descansar para las vacas, pero no se me apuren, ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado!! - y posiblemente estará listo para el principios de agosto… o eso espero.

Bueno pues como siempre… jamás pensé que llegaría a tener tanta cantidad de reviews, estoy super contentísima, más por que el que les guste la historia, es lo más gratificante para mi. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!!

Besos y miles de abrasines.

Chisaki Kamikaze.

Ahorap, sus reviews.

Shaoran Vampire: Jejé lindo nombre… no sé por que, pero me encantó tu nick. Bueno pues, mil gracias /-/ me alegra que te haya gustado la escena… mmm, espero que les guste la que viene en el prox chap jeje. Gracias por tu comentario, cuidt mucho y besos

Hinanggel07: Para nada niña, no te apures, comprendo perfectamente la situación y pues todos tenemos cosas que hacer, pero me da gusto que te des un tatito para poder dejarme tu comentario. Espero que no te enfades conmigo, por dejar el fic allí. Besos y abrazos!!

Diana Prenze: Jeje… no, la verdad que no tienen solución, pero bueno, así son estos dos muchachos. Y si estoy de acuerdo con que Miyu se vaya a Jamaica… de hecho posiblemente la mande allí en el prox capítulo… o tal vez no jeje. NTC!!, bueno igual, espero que te haya gustado el chap, con mucho cariño para ustedes!! Besos

Shiriko Sakura: Buena puntado Shi-chan, la vdd es que esa escena no me costo tanto trabajo como había esperado, pero me gustó como quedó… y al final pues ya ves que si no los hubieran interrumpido… pues posiblemente las cosas serían otras!! Jeje. Gracias por tus comentarios, me haces reír mucho! Cuidat mucho y espero que te guste el chap. Besos

Ximena: WOW: Me gusta madame Li… suena… suena como a la serie de las wall flowers!! Jeje - y yo sigo traumada con la saga jeje… cuando la vas a leer?... bueno pues eso de que soy una hentai como el maestro de ranma… bueno es algo exagerado no crees?... yo diría que más bien soy… ah ya!, soy como las chicas de rosario vampire jeje ntc… por cierto, luego te la regreso jeje. Igual, yo no soy la que compra pelis yaoi!! Y se pone a verlas con su mamá rondando la casa!! Eh niña?, da igual jeje. En serio piensas que soy buena en esto?n/-, gracias en serio agradezco todo tu apoyo, eres la única que los ha leído… caro quedó atrás… supongo que Kamui ya no la deja acercarse a la compu. Ta bien. Te quiero mil amiga besines y grax por todo!!

Kantia: Bue… tienes razón… soy mala, ya lo sé, pero no es a propósito en serio, lo juro!!, y supongo que ahora estás mas molesta de que lo haya cortado allí… justo en el momento desicivo. Disculpa mi comportamiento tan ruin jeje. Prometo que… bueno no, mejor no jeje. Gracias por tu comentario y ya ves que no le fue tan mal a la Tomis jeje besos.

Celina Sosa: Sha ves que así fue… esta parte del embarazo sin embargo, no la tenía planeada… solo surgió, y creo que me agradó como quedó la escena no?, mil gracias por tu comentario niña, cuidat muchote y besos

Ixtab-chan: En serio te causo tanta impresión?! O.O… no sabía que podía causar tanta jeje. Buee, vaya chica, gracias por tu comentario, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, a los hombres les encanta chismorrear, pero ya ves que Shaoran no dijo nada… es que el no es uno de los hombres es él HOMBRE, le cachas jeje?!, bueno pues mil gracias, besines!!

MiRuCHis: Hola!... a ti tampoco te había leído anteriormente jeje, gracias por dejar tu comentario, ya varias me han dicho que les dio mucho calor?... tan fuerte estuvo la escena??... vaya, entonces estaré intrigadísima en saber que tal les va con el sig chap!! Jeje, gracias por tu tiempo!! Besines.

HaRuNo SaMy: Mmm la vdd es que Saku esta medio sompis, y como que no quiere aceptar que está enamorada de él… y bueno ya ves que no le resulta tan bien… pero hay que darle una oportunidad a la chica, digo la plantaron en medio altar!! Jeje.. ntapures, vas a ver que va a reaccionar pronto. Besos y mil gracias por tu comentario!!

-.Finn-Fisshu.-: Desde hace cuanto que me lees?... no te había leído antes niña, pero muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de decirme que opinas y disculpa la espera jeje. Espero que este chap tmb te haya gustao, cuidat mucho!! Nos seguimos leyendo!!

nea lunatica potter : KAWAIII… me dejaste sin palabras jeje, gracias por tu comprensión, mil millll, no te preocupes, te prometo que no le voy a dejar al fic, y bueno, me va bastante bien en la escuela hasta ahora, espero seguir igual jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el chap!! Y que no te molestes por que lo dejé allí. Besitos y muchos abrazos, gracias!!

Himenita: Pero muchacha, donde te me habías metido?! Por más que buscaba, ya no había comentarios tuyos, jeje, pensé que te habías aburrido -- que bueno que no fue así!! Estoy !! Bueno pues, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el chap! Y espero que estes pendiente para la prox. Besines.

Yuri Kagome: Lo lamento… gomen ne… sorry… que más... me perdonas??, la vdd no es adrede ni mucho menos, es que tengo un límite de hojas… ni modo que en una ponga 50 y en la otra 20 no?.. así que esa es la razón principal jeje. Miyu es insufrible tienes toda la razón… y eso del guardia entonces sí que estaría fatal jeje, imagínate!! Bien, te gusto TyE??, la vdd me encantó la parte del café… me gustó mucho, de las pocas que me han gustado de verdad, espero que a ti tmb, y bueno a petición tuya he puesto algo sobre Ryusuke, en realidad no había sido un papel muy relevante, y pensaba poner algo en el penúltimo, pero bueno, sha ves que ya anda con Mei Ling, era algo obvio no? Jeje y si, pues shao kun ya ha sufrido mucho mucho… y pues tmp quería causar un disturbio entre hermanos, la vdd me enamoré del personaje de Ryusuke… y no pude ponerlo tan malvado… en mi otro fic, si va a ocupar un papel más relevante!! Promise. Con respecto a Touya y a Yuki, posiblemente en el otro chap los mencione, sino es que hasta el último… espero que me quepa jeje, pero te juro que no los dejaré atrás, al igual que a Naoko y a Sato! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios es genial leerlos!! Te mando muchisimos besos y saludos, see ya!

Rosh Bernal: Te gustó… espero que si, ya sabes que es muy importante tu opinión, así que ya ves, acabo de actualizar espero que hayas leído mi explicación anterior y te agradezco todo tu apoyo, muchisimas gracias!! Cuidt y besos

Angelica: /-/ vaya, gracias! Que bueno que te gustan mis fics, los hago con mucho cariño para todos as ustedes jeje. Y bueno no te me apures, a mi tmp me pasa eso, y es algo triste, pero sobrevives jeje… algún día chiquilla nos llega ntp y sí sha ves que biene el baby en camino y que va a ser recibido bastante bien jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!, cuidat mucho y espero seguir leyendote. Besines.

Magotito chan: Supongo que estuviste comiendo ansias todo este tiempo vdd?... y ahora va a ser pero, con como lo dejé ahora jeje, disculpame niña, no es adrede ni nada de eso!! Espero que te guste este chap, igual que el otro!, cuidt mucho y muchos besos, gracias por tu comentario!

Angel Zafiro: Bueno pues como sé que te enknta el ET, ya ves, ahí ta la escena linda… a mi me encantó la vdd. Bueno pues, gracias por perdonarme, spero que tengas corazón para perdonarme de nuevo por como lo dejé ahora jeje. Igual, yo tmb comparto tu idea de querer estar en una situción así jeje. Gracias por lo de los buenos deseos en mis estudios, sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo jeje!!, igual no te preocupes, hay alarma de lemon para el sig chap… y no es para T y E jeje. Besines y saludos!

Luisina: para nada… me encanta contestar todos los comentarios, así mantengo una relación más firme con todas las seguidoras de mis historias y dejame decir, que me gusta mucho mantener contacto con ustedes!, igual, me alegro que te haya gustado el otro fic, a mi parecer, la mejor hasta ahora, ha sido la de es mala suerte vdd?... no lo sé, la volví a leer y me volví a reir como antes… igual mil y un gracias por tu comentario, muchos besos!!

k-chan!!: Vaya hasta que te dignas a posar tus ojitos en el fic amiga?! Pensé que sha me tenías olvidada por Kamui o por Ximena o por carla… ya ves jeje, que te las regreso con creces!! Bueno mocosilla, leí tu review y ya ves que si funcionó la escenita jeje, estuvo buena ne?... no te gustaría estar así con el kamui… aunque siento que ya no tiene demasiado caso… lo que no habrán hehco ya ustedes puercos sin causa!! Jeje. Te mando un beso… ya no te enfermes!! Y paga tu teléfono!

Beatriz Ventura: Pues ya ves que nadie los va a molestar ahora… disculpa por dejar el fixc así, pero pss ya no me cabía más!! Sorry sorry, igual muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Y espero que estes al pendiente del otro chap.

Sakura-dlpm: si, supongo que el foquito de navidad se queda corto, jeje. Y pss ya ves que shaoran es muy lindo!! Es un amor. Y te gustó mucho el TyE de este chap? Espero que si!! muchos besos y gracias por tu comentario!! Besines.

Gabyhyatt: la lagarta?... vaya… mmm, ese es un apelativo muy rudo?... la vdd es que la chica es necesaria en la historia… bueno, para hacerla de tos jeje, gracias por tu comentario.

Samy: Valio la pena entonces?... super! Me alegro que lo creas así!!, espero que pienses lo mismo de este chap!! Y espero que tmb te haya gustado TyE, cuidt besines!!

LMUndine: Jejé… l vdd si yo fuera Saku chan, no me hubiese importado en lo absoluto jeje!!, pero pss ya ves que a la pobre si se le subieron los colores. - Igual, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este chap! Cuidt y besines!!

LadySc -Maaya-: no se por qué, pero cada vez que veo tu nombre me acuerdo de mi cantante favorita Maaya Sakamoto… y te iamgino como ella jeje… buuuu, bueno, disculpa el cambio de tema. Que bueno que te gustó el chap, eso de la cabina si estuvo bastante loco y el chiquillo salió de afortunado jeje. Espero que te guste TyE, gracias por tus comentarios!! Cuidate muchote, besos.

Johanna-Ikari: Eres de España? Jeje, disculpa la pregunta, pero siempre me ha gustado mucho como se escucha eso de Joder!, me suena chistoso, por que en mex casi no lo usamos!... bueno no importa, al grano con el fic, te gustó entonces?, me alegro mucho, y ya vs que todo salió bien con ET, jeje, igual, espero que estés pendiente. Besines!!

amatista1986: La vdd sí, que pena, a mi tmb me daría mucha vergüenza… pero pss si fuera con shao kun, no me importaría mucho jee. Bueno pues, que bueno que te gustó el chap, espero que este tmb te haya gustado, espero estés al pendiente de la actualización, besos!!

Amatista: O.O… wow, gracias por dejarme tu comentario y tomarte un ratitito, la vdd me encanta leer las cosas que me escriben los lectores, siempre me suben los ánimos y me hacen reír. Disculpa la tardanza con la actaulización, pero espero que haya valido la pena va?!, cuidt mucho y besos

Yuli moore: Bueno niña, ni que decir eh? Espero que te haya gustado este chap, la vdd es que me enknto la parte de ET… y es que Eriol puede ser tan voluble algunas veces jeje. Bueno pues, espero que ya hayas podido quitarte trabajo de encima y hayas leído el final de rito de iniciación… vdd que está genial?, igual, dime que te parecen. Gracias por tus comentarios, y muhos besos y abrazos!

Cainat 06: Si, ya lo sé, se que soy mala, no eres la primera que lod ice… e incluso siento que creerán que lo soy más por haber dejado el chap así… pero pues no había de otra. jeje. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, te mando besos y abrasines! Veamos que tal me va con este chap en las criticas jeje

Lalibi: Ea, te va a tocar la actualización muy rápido jeje, esta super bien!, mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que la historia te guste tanto jeje, gracias tmb por las felicitaciones y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tu opinión. Besos y abrazos, cuidate mucho!!


	16. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Noppp…

DISCLAIMER: Noppp…. A mi no me pertenecen estos personajes… que conste que ya avise eh??

CAPITULO 2

El hermano… del amigo… de quien??

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS.

BEEEEPPP

Endemoniado aparato, era la tercera vez en lo que iba del día… y en realidad no era tan tarde…

Estás hablando a casa de Sakura Kinomoto, por el momento, no me encuentro, pero si dejas tu recado y tu número telefónico, me comunicaré contigo. Gracias.

Y luego una voz irritante salió de la bocina:

BUENOS DIIIIAAAAASSSS, preciosidad, que tal amaneciste?

Sakura gimió para sus adentros… por que nunca podía dejarla en paz!!

De acuerdo, SE que estás ahí, justo al lado del teléfono, así que contesta…

Un momento de silencio y de nuevo habló…

Sakuuuuraaaaaa.- canturreo la voz del otro lado del aparato.- deja de andar holgazaneando y contestaaaa…

Silencio de nuevo…

De acuerdo… sino contestas el teléfono, en menos de lo que dices… ehmmm… lo que sea, vas a estar rodeada por agua, y sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo… contesta ya!!

ARRRGGGGG

Sakura levantó la vista de la almohada y maldijo en todos los idiomas que recordaba en ese instante, para después levantar el auricular del hasta ese momento, odioso aparato.

Maldita sea!! … no debí haberle dado esa llave de repuesto.- gruño la ojiverde por lo bajo – tendré que recordar quitársela.- susurro de igual modo, antes de colocar el auricular sobre su oído.- Es imposible para ti darme un descanso?? O tal vez no entiendas esa palabra aún Tomoyo.

Oye!!, esa es una muy fea manera de hablarle a tu mejor amiga!!.- reprendió ella de buen humor.

Ohhhh… eres tu acaso mi mejor amiga?- preguntó ella con sonora mientras buscaba sus pantuflas debajo de la cama.

Vas a terminar hiriendo mis sentimientos si sigues con eso.

Si bueno, da igual… que necesitas?... por que para molestarme a esta… bueno, media hora antes de tu llamada matinal, debe de haber una razón… no es cierto?- continuó cambiando de tema, en cuanto encontró sus pantuflas rosas.

Pues da la casualidad, de que en esté mismo instante, estoy frente a tu edificio…

Ohhh, la casualidad??

Ajá, y pues, pensé en salir las dos juntas a tomar el desayuno, que te parece?- preguntó entusiasta, Tomoyo.

Me parece, que aunque suena a una invitación… no tengo opción verdad?

Exacto!... en ese caso, te veo abajo en veinte…. Por favor, no me hagas subir por ti si?

Lo que digas jefa.- finalizó ella cortando la comunicación y dando un gran suspiro por lo bajo. Se levantó de la cama y se volvió para tenderla, pero se arrepintió en ese instante, ya lo haría luego.

Caminó por su departamento, buscando sus llaves por todo el lugar, sin éxito alguno, hasta diez minutos después… Dios, si llegaba tarde Tomoyo la mataría… ninguna duda de que lo haría!

Se acercó a su guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algo para ponerse… como demonios iba a decidirse en diez minutos!! Así que para ser "práctica" tomó la mitad de los ganchos y los tiró sobre su cama… la verdad?... preferiría tener que llegar a recoger todo, que tener una batalla verbal con Tomoyo…

Revolvió la ropa sobre su cama, quitando los ganchos de estas y buscó… la idea de salir en pijama la tentó demasiado…

TIN… TIn… Tin… tin…

Frunció el entrecejo, en cuanto escuchó ese sonidito, de donde provenía… sus ojos verdes buscaron por toda la habitación, tal vez algo se le había caído… digo con ese tiradero terminaría de seguro todo regado por el suelo.

Buscó por algo en el suelo, perdiendo otros dos minutos de su tiempo, para después darse por vencida y decidirse por lo que se le puso en frente.

Tomó los pescadores blancos y su blusa azul bebe para después correr el maratón hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta y colocó encima del lavabo su ropa, pero la blusa descendió hasta el suelo. Arrodillándose para recogerla del otro lado del mueble, Sakura maldijo por sexta vez consecutiva en ese día. Justo cuando su mano se cerró sobre la tela un extraño brillo la sorprendió… que demonios??

Puso de vuelta la blusa sobre el lavabo y se arrodilló de nuevo, para poder ver mejor lo que fuese que brillaba a unos centímetros de ella. Su mano, buscó camino, hasta atrás del mueble y después de algunos pequeños esfuerzos obtuvo lo que estaba buscando.

Un………… anillo?

La argolla brillaba como ninguna otra que hubiera visto… y se dio cuenta de que ese anillo, no le pertenecía… de quien podría ser?... Los diamantes no eran muy grandes, así que no podía ser un anillo de compromiso… se veía como algo más sencillo, aún así lo suficientemente elegante para cualquier persona, que poseyera una fortuna… conocía a alguien así??

Miró el anillo por unos segundos más, ni muy delgado, ni muy grueso, tenía el tamaño perfecto y solo hasta ese instante se fijo bien en la forma que tenían lo diamantes.

Cinco hermosos diamantes rosas rodeaban uno blanco, los diamantes eran pequeños, pero eran bastante reales… la forma en que brillaban… "debió haber costado una fortuna" pensó Sakura, sin dejar de ver el anillo… era simplemente… bellísimo.

La alarma de su despertador sonó… los veinte minutos ya habían pasado y de seguro…. Ella no la iba a pasar tan agradable con Tomoyo… diantres!!

-

-

-

Muy buenos días!... podemos tomar su orden?- la voz del joven hizo a ambas alzar la vista de sus cartas, habían llegado algunos minutos atrás a su restaurante… bueno, no era suyo… pero ellas iban ahí muy seguido. Y ya sentadas cerca de la ventana, pidieron cada una lo que quería, al muchacho de pantalones negros y blusa blanca frente a ellas.

Así que… de que querías hablar?

Pero… yo no dije nada de querer hablar contigo… yo solo quería que saliéramos juntas eso es todo…

Si claro… y resulta que yo soy la mujer maravilla…- soltó la ojiverde con sarcasmo.- vamos, ya dilo Tomoyo.- agregó con una sonrisa mientras derramaba crema en su café. Tomoyo se rió por lo bajo y asintió emocionada.

De acuerdo… Tengo una cita para ti!!- Sakura levantó las dos cejas completamente anonada por lo que la de ojos amatista acababa de decir.

Que… que? Tomoyo…

Querrías escuchar antes de negar cualquier cosa por favor?- suplicó su amiga en tono cansado, antes de dar una mordida a su bollo dulce.

Y que es exactamente lo que necesito escuchar?

Bueno… ayer salí con…

Si lo sé, tu queridísimo y amado novio, que tampoco deja de meter sus narices en mis asuntos.- interrumpió sakura con mala cara.

Por favor, no hables de él de esa manera, el también se preocupa por ti…

Pues te tengo una noticia… estoy perfectamente…. No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi de acuerdo?

Y comenzamos a hablar.- continuo Tomoyo, como si no hubiera escuchado su anterior comentario, sakura suspiró en resignación y siguió comiendo. – Creemos que ya es hora de que salgas… ya sabes, de nuevo.

Tomoyo, en primer lugar NO necesito que ninguno de ustedes, opinen por mi, en segunda, SOY lo suficientemente capaz, como para saber cuando tengo que salir y cuando no, y en tercera, deberías hacer algo más interesante que eso, cuando sales con el!!

Me dijo que el hermano de…

Tomoyo!! Escucha!!...

NO!- Sakura se encogió en el asiento, mientras el grito antes dado por la de cabellos oscuros llamaba la atención de la gente alrededor.- TU Escucha!! Llevas ya casi medio año desde que el cerdo de Yamazaki te puso el cuerno.- soltó Tomoyo a media voz. Sakura se sorprendió aún más… Tomoyo casi nunca gritaba… y Tomoyo casi nunca hablaba de esa manera. – Y sigues guardándole luto!!... aún cuando ni siquiera está muerto!... algo que el no merece que hagas!.- Tomoyo solo hablaba de esa forma, cuando estaba realmente enfadada.- No merece que lo hagas me escuchas!!... Sakura…

Mhmmm- la ojiverde se volvió encontrándose con el mesero que las miraba extrañamente. Tomoyo se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y miró a la ventana.- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.- comentó el mesero sonrojado, en voz baja.

Oh, no, está bien.- aseguró Sakura regalándole una radiante sonrisa. El color en las mejillas del mesero creció aún más, y dejando los platos rápidamente frente a cada una de ellas, se volvió a la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra más. – Esto tiene buena pinta verdad?- preguntó ella mirando de reojo a Tomoyo, que aún seguía viendo hacia la ventana. – Tomoyo…

No me gusta verte así Sakura… - dijo al fin mirándola con sus grandes ojos, y suspiró tomando su tenedor.- Entenderé si no quieres hacerlo, estoy completamente conciente de que es difícil para ti empezar de nuevo… pero aún así, no significa que tengas que casarte con él Sakura, es solo una salida, te servirá mucho y bueno, tal vez así olvides más pronto la situación y dejes de recriminarte por todo lo que sucedió.- Sakura estaba a punto de protestar pero su amiga la interrumpió con una sola sonrisa.- sé que lo haces, no importa que intentes negarlo, yo sé que en el fondo, piensas que todo fue tu culpa… y sé que lo que intentas es crear un muro en tu cabezota, culpando a todos los hombres del mundo por ser todos iguales. Pero he aquí la situación querida amiga. No lo son.

Yo no…

Si, si lo haces. Estoy tratando de llegar a un punto aquí, quieres dejar de interrumpirme?... Gracias.- Tomoyo llevó a sus labios el tenedor y después volvió a hablar.- Podrías tratar por favor?... ya te dije, que una cita no significa que las cosas se pondrán serias ni nada por el estilo… es solo una cita Sakura, solo una cita… y quien sabe, tal vez conozcas al amor de tu vida.- agregó en broma con una sonrisa.

Y que si no tengo la oportunidad de conocerlo nunca Tomoyo?- preguntó tristemente jugando con su comida. La mano de Tomoyo se cerro sobre la de ella.

Lo harás Sakura… pero tienes que intentarlo… no va a llegar a ti por arte de magia.

Es solo que aún no me siento lista… tal vez más tarde?- cuestionó una vez más, deseando que dejaran el tema a un lado. Tomoyo hizo rodar sus pupilas… mala señal.

Y cuando será más tarde?... cuando tengas setenta y ocho años, estés completamente llena de arrugas y lo único que te llamará la atención hacer es ver las novelas de los canales de transmisión local??

Vaya… suena terrible cuando lo dices de esa forma.- susurro dejando el tenedor a un lado. – De acuerdo… lo haré.

Es en serio?- interrogó la de ojos amatista sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sakura asintió y Tomoyo dio un gritito de alegría.

Y a todo esto… quien es el susodicho?- prgeuntó volviendo a su plato. – Te lo ha presentado ya tu amorcito?- Tomoyo negó haciendo caso omiso al comentario burlón de su amiga de la infancia.

No, pero me dijo que es un muy buen chico. Es hermano de uno de sus amigos, y quieres dejar de llamarlo así, sabes que Eriol y yo, solo somos amigos.

Si, si claro.- concedió Sakura sarcásticamente.

Como sea, me dijo que deberíamos salir todos juntos, ya sabes el amigo con su novia, tu con el hermano y yo con él…. Que te parece, así no estarás sola con él, y te dará tiempo de conocerlo un poco más… que dices?

Fecha?

Es mañana en la noche.

Lugar?

En casa de Eriol, Nakuru hará la cena, y estamos pensando ver algunas películas… nada del otro mundo, es algo muy leve, pero no quería salir y que algo desagradable sucediera.

Muy bien… sabes tan siquiera como se llama?- preguntó llevando el baso a sus labios.

Ehhhhhh… no. Eriol me dijo… pero la verdad no me acuerdo sakura. Perdón, es que como que andaba medio ida.

No te preocupes… sabes, creo que será mejor pedir la cuenta, tengo que arreglar todavía el desorden que provocaste.

Yooooo??

La cuenta por favor!- exclamó Sakura haciendo girar sus pupilas…

Heyyy… lindo anillo!- la apreciación de Tomoyo, la hizo mirar su mano izquierda, en donde se había colocado la argolla.

De quien podría ser??

-

-

-

-

Me asombre, en cuanto crucé la calla, hacia el número de la casa, que venía en la pequeña notita que Tomoyo, me había dado para poder llegar a la casa de cómo ella lo llamaba "su amigo". El taxista se había estacionado unos metros atrás, señalando la gran casa detrás de nosotros, asegurándome que esa, en verdad era la casa que yo estaba buscando.

Me apoyé en la reja de la casa, del tamaño de yo que sé, era muy grande para compararla con cualquier cosa. Miré el inmenso jardín delante de mi, Dios… ese hombre dormía en dinero o que??... como fuera, no pude responder la pregunta, por que la voz de una chica se escuchó muy cerca de mi…. de seguro era tecnología bastante avanzada…

Hola!!... tu debes ser Sakura- chan!!- comenzó la voz desde algún lugar cercano.

Ehhh siii.- dude en contestar, aún así ya no volví a escuchar la voz, en vez de eso, las rejas se abrieron para dejarme el paso libre. Me sorprendí por que… osea, ni siquiera sabía a donde exactamente tenía que dirigirme y camine sin rumbo algunos momentos. La casa, se veía a unos metros de donde yo estaba ya, escondida detrás de unos frondosos árboles se abría paso era inmensa!! Al fin, estaba frente a la puerta, y sin permitirme dejar más tiempo perdido, toqué la puerta, que de inmediato se abrió.

Oh por Dios… eres monísima, tal como mi amo te describió!!- la verdad esv que en ese instante, no pude ver absolutamente nada, por que una mata de cabello café me cubrió por completo en un abrazo… y me estaba quedando sin oxígeno, cuando escuché la fría voz, de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Nakuru, basta, vas a hacer que nuestra invitada termine por los suelos.- inició él desde atrás de la chica.

Si amo!!- exclamó ella separándose de mi, que casi perdiendo el equilibrio, tuve que apoyarme en la puerta de caoba a un lado de mi. Hasta después de eso, volví mi mirada hacia arriba y la vi, me sonreía como nadie y sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeñas estrellas, llevaba el cabello suelto, largo y sedoso ondeaba sobre sus hombros con la brisa. – Es un placer conocerte Sakura!!

Es un placer conocerla también – afirmé yo, sin molestarme por el trato de tu. Ella negó con fuerza y volvió a sonreir.

Dime Nakuru.

Muy bien Nakuru…

Ayyyy!! Eres divina!!- excalmó la chica cruzando sus manos con emoción.

Quien es divina?- preguntó una tercera voz que yo reconocí como la de mi amiga.- ah Sakura!...

Hola Tomoyo. Llegué tarde?- pregunté con dificultad…. Los nervios ya empezaban a apoderarse de mi.

No, de hecho, él acaba de llegar también.- dijo Tomoyo, obviamente refiriéndose al chico de la cita. Yo asentí aprehensivamente y entre en la casa en cuanto Hiraguizawa y Nakuru se hicieron a un lado.

Espero que no te haya dado trabajo encontrar la dirección Kinomoto. – continuó un momento después el chico de gafas a un lado de mi. Yo negué tragándome las ganas de reír… a quien en su sano juicio le daría trabajo encontrar esa casona??

No, la encontré con facilidad.- seguí yo, pero los ojos del de lentes no estaban fijos en mi dirección… sonreí por lo bajo y caminé detrás de Tomoyo y de Hiraguizawa. Un chico muy serio… o al menos siempre me lo había parecido, Tomoyo lo había conocido casi cinco meses atrás y al parecer, habían hecho migas con bastante facilidad… yo aún no podía encontrar cabida en la vida de Eriol, para alguien como mi amiga, que la mayor parte del día sonreía como si se le fuera la vida en ello… pero bien se dice, que siempre hay un roto para un descocido no?

Iré por algo de tomar, mientras tu, preséntala Eriol.- mandó la de ojos amatista sin ningún reparo, cosa que me sorprendió, por que él, en vez de molestarse sonrió levemente.

Si jefa.- respondió el en forma sarcástica y Tomoyo guiño uno de sus ojos para el. – Vamos Sakura… digo, Kinomoto.- continuó él, carraspeando su garganta levemente.

Sakura está bien.- dije con una leve sonrisa y el asintió… tal vez no era como yo lo imaginaba… En cuanto entramos en la sala, la luz del gran candelabro me cegó por un segundo y mi vista se perdió en el fondo de la habitación, a donde me acerqué guiada por él de cabello oscuro.

Wow…- esa exclamación me dejo de piedra, el hombre frente a mi, se había puesto de pie, en cuanto yo había entrado a la sala. Y sus ojos olivo me observaban sorprendidos. ( ahhh que dijeron!! Pensaron que lo iba a sacar a él vdd?? Psss finta!!) – Wow.- volvió a repetir, y mis mejillas crecieron en color mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa. – Ryusuke… pero prefiero Ryu. – se presentó al fin, llevándose una mano al cabello negro completamente despeinado, mientras me saludaba con la otra.

Kinomoto Sakura… un placer.- dije a mi vez, estrechando su mano y mirando sus ojos. Tenía hermosos ojos…

El placer es todo mío.- terminó él sonriéndome dulcemente.

Eriol…… ayuda!!- grito Tomoyo desde la cocina como a cincuenta metros de nosotros. Hiraguizawa inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala poco después.

Quieres sentarte … Sakura?... está bien si te llamo por tu nombre?- preguntó Ryusuke y yo volví mis ojos de la puerta hacía él, dándome cuenta de que aún mi mano, estaba entrelazada con la suya, me solté y asentí suavemente. – en ese caso, soy Ryu, nada de Ryusuke, a veces pienso que es demasiado largo.- inquirió él sentándose a un lado de mi, me reí mirándolo de nuevo en cuanto me senté.

Es un lindo nombre.- dije en voz muy baja.

Vaya, gracias, me siento halagado.- respondió con una sonrisa .- permíteme decirte entonces que Sakura también es un muy bello nombre.

Era la flor favorita de mi madre.- indique yo familiarizándome con la conversación, el asintió en comprensión.

Mi madre y mi hermano… a ellos también les gusta la flor de cerezo… que por cierto es preciosa.- yo sonreí y asentí después de algunos segundos.- Y bien Sakura, cuéntame de ti… que haces para vivir?

Soy diseñadora de interiores, pero estudié diseño gráfico. Que hay de ti?- pregunté ahora yo, ávida de curiosidad.

Trabajo en el negocio de la familia, mis padres tienen una gran empresa constructora. Arquitecto.- dijo señalándose con los pulgares dejando salir una risita por lo bajo. Yo sonreí en respuesta, y luego proseguí.

Mucho trabajo?

Naaa, no te negaré que tiene sus días complicados, pero estar a la cabeza siempre ayuda… claro que cuando comencé, me fue terriblemente difícil, ya que comencé a trabajar desde abajo, era muy chico y los trabajos de repartidor me quedaban bastante bien… pero bueno, después de casi diez años, al fin estoy a la cabeza.

Repartidor??... debió de ser muy cansado…

Cansado si, pero divertido.- yo sonreí de nuevo. – y tu?

Me va bastante bien y me gusta mucho lo que hago, mi negocio es bastante conocido…- me detuve un momento en cuanto noté que Tomoyo y el chico hielo, entraban en la sala, con las bebidas y Nakuru detrás de ellos con los aperitivos.

Toma Sakura, la preparé especialmente para ti.- comenzó Tomoyo en cuanto llegó a mi lado y me alcanzaba la espumeante bebida. Hiraguizawa por su parte se la daba a Ryusuke. – Veo que ya han hecho migas eh?- preguntó Tomoyo, levemente para que nadie más que yo pudiera escucharla.

Es muy amable.- afirme haciéndome a un lado para que ella se sentara.

De acuerdo… - el timbre de la entrada interrumpió a Tomoyo de forma bastante brusca y todos se volvieron a mirar a la entrada. Nakuru por su parte se levantó y caminó lentamente hacía la entrada, perdiéndose de vista.

Decías Tomoyo?- pregunto ahora el de anteojos mirando al fuego de la chimenea, evitando mirar a la de cabellos oscuros.

Ah! Si… bueno, Eriol tiene algunas películas así que elegí cinco de entre todas.- prosiguió ella tomando las cajas y entregándonoslas a Ryusuke y a mi.- si no les gustan pueden ir a ver las otras… no se los recomiendo, son demasiadas yo terminé casi mareada.

No Exageres Tomoyo.- dijo ahora Hiraguizawa sentándose en el suelo a lado de nosotros.

Bah.- respondió ella sin hacerle el menor caso. Ryusuke y yo nos levantamos para acercarnos a la luz, y así poder mirar los filmes, pasándolos uno por uno, con su ayuda. Nakuru no tardó en llegar, detrás de nosotros, miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, como Hiraguizawa se levantaba a recibir a los recién llegados y después de unos segundos, yo misma me volví para dar las buenas noches……

PLAFF!!- el ruido de una de las cajas, cayendo al suelo, provocó las miradas de todos sobre mi… las miradas de todos, así como la de él. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre mi, parecieron sorprenderse tanto como yo, y yo me di cuenta de que no podía articular palabra alguna…

Lo lamento Eriol.- dije inclinándome para recoger la película después de algunos minutos de tensión entre todos los presentes. Ni siquiera reparé en que le había llamado por su nombre!! Y el pareció igual de sorprendido.

No… no importa.- aseguró el de ojos azules mirando de el aludido, frente a él, a mi. Tomoyo me miraba igual de intrigada y sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Él, se abrió paso entre Eriol y Tomoyo y se acercó a mi con paso lento, mis manos se crisparon sobre la caja de plástico con fuerza, y mi mirada se perdió en la miel frente a mi. Estábamos ya a solo unos centímetros, seguí mirando sus ojos, que no se cansaban de mirarme por todos lados, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Después posó sus pupilas en las mías color esmeralda y sonrió levemente. Mi respiración se cortó, al momento en que la suave piel de su mano acarició mi mejilla.

Te… te encontré – susurro cerca de mi, y mis ojos se abrieron aún más, mientras trataba de recordarlo de nuevo, mi mente volvió al momento de la mayor tristeza sufrida en mi vida, tristeza, que había sido compartida con él… con ese completo extraño frente a mi, que me miraba extrañamente y con un brillo completamente indescifrable en sus ojos, y en ese instante, inexplicablemente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y así como la primera vez que él me vio llorar, me abracé contra él con fuerza, sollozando levemente. Y yo no podía creer nada de eso… no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, él estaba ahí, frente a mi y abrazándome con igual fuerza que antes, él, que había ocupado mi mente durante un muy largo tiempo, estaba junto a mi en ese instante… como era eso posible??

Shaoran?- la voz femenina se alzo desde detrás de nosotros…

-

-

-

-

Escuche una voz en un lugar distante, lejos de ahí… y la verdad era que no podía concentrarme en otra cosa, más que en ella… mi vista estaba nublada y mis sentidos no me respondían…

Y la voz volvió a llamar….

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba abrazando a una completa desconocida…

Y no a la chica que había llevado conmigo esa noche, con la que llevaba saliendo casi tres semanas…

Dios!!

La que estaba en mis brazos, decidió reaccionar antes que yo y se separó de mi, en cuanto mi acompañante me llamó de nuevo. Pero aún así, mis ojos no dejaron los esmeralda… no podía hacerlo… pero debía hacerlo…

Ni siquiera sabía que diablos iba a decir… en cuanto giré para encontrarme con la mirada de todos los demás, lo cuales estaban completamente atentos a lo que había sucedido un momento antes… me sentí aún peor… malditos impulsos!!

Shaoran quien es ella?- preguntó Miyu mirándome interrogante… sin embargo no pude contestar, por que la dulce voz de ELLA llegó a mis oídos…

Shaoran?? – me volví para mirarla de nuevo y al parecer, sucedió lo mismo… otra vez. No pude despegar los míos de sus ojos.

Sakura… lo conoces?- preguntó Ryusuke mirándonos a los dos, pasando de ella a mi y viceversa. Mis labios se volvieron en una suave sonrisa.

Sakura…- pronuncie su nombre con deleite… así que, así era como se llamaba …- Es Sakura?- le pregunté con voz suave y ella asintió levemente.

Y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji… mucho gusto.- interrumpió una chica de cabello ébano, eso pareció disolver la situación y yo al fin parpadee, mirándola.

Un gusto… Daidouji –san – continué alejando mi vista de la chica frente a mi y me incliné levemente en saludo. Tomoyo pareció respirar con más facilidad… y me regaló una leve sonrisa.

Shaoran?- cerré los ojos con fuerza, antes de volverme a Miyu una vez más… y ahora sí que estaba enfadada. – Que sucede aquí?- preguntó mirando a Eriol ahora… el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisilla en los labios.

Lo siento Miyu, yo… estaba un poco…

Ido?- preguntó mi amigo con sarcasmo.

Anonado… gracias Eriol.- inquirí yo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Si bueno, me di cuenta de eso… quien es ella?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con frialdad.

Ella?- pregunté señalando a Sakura que para ese momento estaba detrás de Tomoyo completamente sonrojada de vergüenza. Miyu asintió como si la respuesta fuera obvia.- Ella…… bueno ella es… es…- troné mis dedos tratando de parecer como si estuviera buscando la palabra exacta…- una vieja amiga.- terminé sin tener una mejor idea…

Lo es?- preguntaron a coro, todos los presentes en la sala, menos Sakura obviamente y yo hice girar mis pupilas… ni siquiera Eriol se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un apuro?... por Dios… necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Miré a Eriol y alcé las cejas levemente.

Ahhh si… es cierto… - comenzó Eriol ganándose una mirada extraña de Miyu y aún más de la que se hacía llamar Tomoyo.- Ya la recuerdo. Mmmm si, si que la recuerdo.

Pues yo no!.- confesó al fin mi hermano. Pude notar por su tono que estaba bastante enfadado…

Bueno… tu no estabas ahí cuando la conocí.- inquirí volviéndome a mi hermano con una mirada asesina.

Ah si?... y cuando fue eso?- volvió a preguntar Ryusuke con retintín.

Fue hace un año.- respondí yo con lentitud, para no sonar demasiado nervioso.

Si, recuerdo que Sakura me habló de ti…. Hasta ahora no me había acordado…- siguió la de ojos amatistas, y yo le regalé una sonrisa de agradecimiento, por seguir con el cuento.

Ah si?... y por que actúan como si apenas se conociesen?- ahora la pregunta vino de Miyu.

Bueno… por que… por que… hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y bueno… es casi como encontrarte con una hermana… o algo así.- terminé yo inseguro por lo que acababa de decir y Miyu, me miró intrigada… bueno más molesta que intrigada.

En serio?

Ehh… si… no es cierto Sakura?- apelé a ella, que levantó la mirada de suelo apenada y asintió levemente.

Si.

Lo ves?- cuestioné después de unos segundos metiendo las manos en mi pantalón de vestir, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Si… ya veo.- dijo ella en voz baja, después caminó pasando a los demás, para acercarse a Sakura. – Mucho gusto Sakura. – la de ojos verdes, levantó la mirada sorprendida y sonrió después de algunos segundos.

Mucho gusto

-

-

-

-

N/A: Muy bien, otro chap terminado!!... ya sé que fue algo corto, pero la verdad es que… no puedo mezclar todo todavía… tengo que ir por partes o si no, como que se me va la onda SS

Que les pareció "el reencuentro" jeje, bueno la verdad es que no lo había programado así… pero bueno, ya ven como suceden las cosas cuando uno escribe ne??

Bueno chicas todos los reviews anteriores, dejaron en claro que estaban por completo confundidas al principio del fic y no puedo culparlas, hasta yo me confundí… no, no se crean. Pero bueno, eso era parte del inicio y no podía quitarlo… pero no se apuren no va a volver a pasar.

Pero bueno, mil gracias por sus comentarios y ya saben, _**pido otros doce reviews**_ al menos para continuar con la historia… de esa forma me ilustro, me corrijo en mis errores y le hecho más ganas para la prox.

Ahí les van sus respuestas a sus anteriores reviews….


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen 100 a CLAMP --

CAPITULO 17

Solo una noche.

Cuando al fin, tuve el valor de tomar dos pasos hacia atrás, que seré sincera, me costaron la vida, me volví y comencé a caminar escaleras arriba. Pasaba ya de la media noche y básicamente el pasillo de entrada estaba oscuro, de no haber sido por unas pequeñas lamparitas en la recepción al fondo del edificio, posiblemente hubiera tenido que subir a mi departamento, tanteando cada trozo de camino que avanzaba.

Pero en esos momentos… estar nerviosa no iba a ayudarme en absolutamente nada.

Me hubiera gustado darme un buen azote en la cabeza… en que demonios estaba pensando cuando lo invité a subir a mi departamento, a la casi una de la mañana!!...

Cierto que en un principio, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que estaba diciendo… incluso cuando el discurso que yo había soltado hacía unos minutos era verdadero, yo no hubiera querido que algo malo le sucediera por el clima tan horrible, pero tenía la leve impresión de que las cosas no iban a salir cómo yo esperaba. El tener ahí a Shaoran, era un error… un error demasiado grande en donde yo no podía permitirme caer.

Pero tampoco podía retractarme… lo había dicho… y supuse que tal vez hubiera sonado como algo más que a una invitación, sólo para pasar un momento mientras la lluvia se suspendía… pero tenía que dejar bien en claro que no estaba buscando nada, absolutamente nada más.

Esperé con ansias a que Shaoran, hubiera comprendido del todo, por qué le había pedido disculpas acerca de lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial… que hubiera comprendido, que no iba a dejar que sucediera algo como eso de nuevo. Al menos yo pondría todo de mi parte.

Tuve que obligarme a mirar de reojo, para darme cuenta de que en verdad él me seguía. Sus pasos eran tan suaves y lentos, que básicamente no podía escucharlos en la vieja madera de los escalones.



No me detuve… incluso cuando sentí mi estómago revolverse con fuerza. Todas mis entrañas parecían querer crear una revolución en mi contra y llamaban mi atención como locas.

El frío también era horrible. Supuse que mi imagen debía ser un tanto horrible y desaliñada… cosa que debería haberme alegrado, ya que posiblemente eso le quitara algo de tención a la situación… pero no… no estaba relajada… ni tranquila, ni cualquiera de los sinónimos de esas dos palabras.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegué a mi piso, mientras seguía pensando que tipo de reacción tendría él en esos momentos a solas en mi departamento… y rogué en lo más hondo de mi alma… que las cosas no pasaran de una plática ligera.

Al tener en mente las muchas cosas que podían ocurrir allí dentro… mi pulso galopó desesperado por la base de mi cuello y maldije en mi mente. Tampoco quería sonar tan desesperada ni nerviosa.

Supuse que sólo tenía que comportarme como la persona con criterio y tranquila que solía ser la mayoría de las veces… que no estaba él, por supuesto.

La luz del pasillo era más clara y alumbraba una gran parte del mismo, así que caminé ya sin problemas hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento. Me metí la mano a la bolsa, pues quería acabar con eso de una vez… pero las llaves no estaban.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos y tuve que darme el valor y la fuerza necesaria para volverme.

Maldita sea!!, por qué incluso cuando estaba todo mojado se veía tan bien!!... pero que nervio de tipo!

Y lo peor!... no pude evitar pasear mi mirada por su rostro y su cabello chocolate, que despeinado a más no poder, chorreaba los litros de agua. Me di cuenta de que había perdido total y completo poder de mando en mi brazo… que ya se extendía hacia arriba para poder separar un mechón de su cabello que irradiaba en ese momento claros destellos dorados por la luz del pasillo, que se reflejaba en él, sin ningún tipo de misericordia hacia mi persona.

Me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla, y me dispuse a hacer puño con la mano rebelde, mientras levantaba de nuevo la mirada, algo insegura y temblorosa.

-Sha-Shaoran… la llave.- tuve la intensión de maldecir a los cuatro vientos cuando mi voz salió estrangulada y muy, muy suave… más de lo que yo hubiera podido permitir… si hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo…

Me ayudé, pensando que no sólo eran los nervios, sino que también tenía mucho frío… algo que no podía pasar por alto.

_Bien Sakura, búscate las excusas que quieras!_

Parpadee extrañada de que mi fuero interno, estuviera complotando en mi contra!... Dios santo… que tan mal estaba?

Shaoran me miró y sin hacer gesto de ningún tipo se metió la mano en la bolsa del saco… donde yo supuse que había guardado las llaves de múltiples colores y formas, después de unos segundos, el tintineo me hizo levantar el rostro y Shaoran extendió su mano con el llavero.

Diantres!! Por que se me hacía tan difícil tocarlo!!... bien… tenía que tratar de controlar la cantidad de oxígeno que entraba por mis pulmones… de otra forma, terminaría hiper ventilando.

Me di cuenta de que en cuanto mi mano se levantó para recibir las llaves, el de ojos chocolate había rosado uno de mis dedos con suavidad.

Sentí algo brincar dentro de mi pecho y me quedé estática… pero que demonios!! Solo era su mano.

Pero… no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que siempre me habían gustado sus manos… tenía unas manos muy masculinas y fuertes, no eran demasiado grandes, pero dejaban a las mías como las de una niña pequeña cuando estaban juntas.

Y tampoco podía negar que cuando sus manos tocaban cualquier parte de mi… aunque sólo fuera un roce inconciente, el aire se perdía por completo… y me traspasaba su calor de forma inesperada e… increíble.

Era completamente… excitante…

_Wow, wow… Dios!! Basta Sakura, es suficiente!_

Tomé las llaves en mis manos, y me gire demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pues mis pies se atoraron en el tapete de bienvenida y estuve a punto de quedar de cara contra la puerta, pero mis manos rápidamente 

habían volado hacia la madera, donde me sostuve con algo de trabajo, para después dedicarme a la ardua tarea que representaba en esos momentos para mi, el abrir la puerta de mi propio departamento.

La llave tardó siglos en hacer su trabajo, o al menos eso me pareció a mi, cuando el clic de la cerradura me trajo alivio y paz… claro, sólo por unos segundos.

-Pasa.- susurré con algo de trabajo.

-Gracias.

El tono divertido de su voz no me pasó desapercibido, de igual forma no hice amago de molestia, más me acerqué al portallaves al lado de la puerta que mi madre me había regalado de uno de sus viajes con papá y las colgué en el ganchito de plata sobresaliente de la base.

Tuve la idea de quitarme el suéter rosa claro que llevaba sobre la blusa blanca… pero me detuve temblando cuando me di cuenta de que esa no era una buena idea… no cuando estaba llena de agua… y se podían ver cosas… que no me gustaría nada que él viese.

Separé mis dedos de los botones rosas un poco más oscuros que la tela y me volví ligeramente.

Shaoran sí se había despojado del saco… y… oh Dios Mío!!

Bien… al parecer a él si que no le había dado nada de pena!!...

Su camisa era de color blanco y su saco azul marino, casi negro, estaba colgando de su mano dejando salir chorritos de agua que mancharon el parquet.

Mis ojos sin embargo viajaron hasta la camisa mojada que se cernía sobre todo su torso… y de inmediato sentí todos los colores y tonalidades de rojo, pasar por mi rostro ya completamente contraído por la vergüenza.

Sin embargo él pareció no notarlo y se acercó un poco más a mi. La verdad era algo que no quería que sucediera, pues con la luz del departamento todo lo que había debajo de esa camisa se transparentaba… y… santo cielo!!

-Donde puedo colgar esto… de seguir así el parquet terminara completamente hinchado.- observó él mirando hacia su saco con una 

ligera sonrisa, que tampoco pasó desapercibida por mi. Me obligué a tragar… tuve la leve idea de que era casi como pasar plomo por mi garganta.

-… baño.

Dios SANTO!!... pero que demonios me sucedía?!... eso había sido todo lo que había sido capaz de pronunciar?!... Miré lejos de él y rogué por que mi verborrea regresara a salvar mi pellejo… pero nada.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y me miró divertido.

Pero qué estaba esperando?!... no iba a llevarlo yo misma de la mano al baño!

-Tomaré prestada una toalla.- consiguió decirme después de que la sonrisa se atenuó en su rostro. Yo asentí y comencé a caminar lejos de donde él seguía aún.

-Voy a prender la calefacción.

Él simplemente asintió y salió caminando hacia el pasillo que daba al baño simple que estaba justo en diagonal a la sala, con mucho cuidado de no dejar gotas caer al piso, tarea casi imposible.

Llegué a la cocina y corrí hacia la estantería de mis vajillas, después saqué un vaso y lo llené de agua, pasándome todo el líquido de una sentada en cuanto lo lleve a mis labios.

Bien… supongo que hubiera sido mejor algo de alcohol… como en las películas. Pero la verdad es que necesitaba estar en todos mis cabales… él ya tenía un tipo de efecto parecido al alcohol en mi… de que iba entonces?

Él todavía estaba en el baño, cuando yo pasé por el pasillo… la idea de seguir llevando la ropa mojada no me convencía del todo.

-Voy a cambiarme.- avisé esperando que me hubiese escuchado. No dijo ni media palabra pero decidí no preocuparme más por eso y cambiarme de una buena vez por todas.

El control de la calefacción siempre había estado en mi cuarto así que mientras me despojaba de la fría y húmeda ropa, tomé el control en mis manos y prendí el calefactor. Luego fui hasta mi armario y me quité el 

suéter y la blusa… iba a comenzar a desabrochar el sostén, cuando lo pensé mejor. No iba a andar rondando en frente de él sin sujetador!!...

Me golpeé mentalmente por mis tontas ideas… por supuesto que si yo no llevaba uno puesto, posiblemente él ni lo notaría, no?... Aún así me susurré un _por si acaso _y tomé una blusa de manga tres cuartos de color lila que usaba como blusa de dormir y me quité también los pantalones mojados que me decidí a meter en la lavadora en cuanto estuviera fuera de la habitación. Me puse en su lugar unos pantalones de pijama con unas lindas lunitas con rostros felices… de que se sonreirían las muy…

Negué con la cabeza en señal de fastidio muy mal disimulado y salí de la habitación para poder llegar hasta la sala, donde supuse él ya estaría esperando.

Bien, pues lo que vi… me dejó completamente absorta… asombrada y muy molesta.

Dios… ese hombre si que sabía jugar sucio!!... pues bien, yo también podía jugar muy sucio, si a esas nos íbamos.

Me di cuenta por la sonrisa que me dirigió, que si seguía allí parada mirándolo sin camisa como una estúpida, no iba a poder jugar sucio a mi manera, así que carraspee y caminé al sillón grande colocándome justo al lado de él.

Lo que si no pude evitar, fue que las manos comenzaran a sudarme y el corazón a latirme como nunca.

-Mi camisa también estaba muy mojada.

_No lo dudo _gimió mi inconciente con sorna.

-La dejé en el baño igualmente, espero no te moleste.- la burla en su mirada me hizo hervir la sangre en las venas… pero volviéndome hacia el aparato frente a la mesita de te, me encogí de hombros.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada… podría prestarte una sudadera con conejitos…

Los ojos miel se abrieron graciosamente y después de unos segundos, dejó salir su grave risa de su garganta.

-Bien… si te incomoda demasiado.

Me sonrojé de inmediato… bien… no era que me incomodara, tal vez sólo un poco, aún así, no podía dejarle saber que si estaba _algo _incómoda.

-No… está bien.

No quise ver la sonrisa de burla que surcó por sus labios, además sabía que una vez que volviera a fijar los ojos en él… ya no podría separarlos. No me había atrevido a inspeccionarlo de tan cerca cuando lo había visto al entrar en la sala… y no por que no me hubiese gustado hacerlo… sino por que más bien tenía la impresión de que me hubiera gustado demasiado.

Si ya tan sólo con lo poco que había visto hasta ahora, y con lo que me conformaba a mirar de reojo, la cara se me ponía del color de la grana…

Maldije en mi mente de nuevo… y es que, por qué tenía que ser así… tan, tan increíblemente atractivo!?

Estaba segura de que deberían de arrestarlo por eso. Era una grosería para todas las mujeres cuerdas de este planeta!!

_Las mujeres cuerdas, si que aprovecharían!_

Bien… ese había sido un golpe bajo.

Tratando de acallar la voz interna, que seguía asediándome con comentarios de ese estilo, tomé el control del televisor y lo prendí, esperando encontrar algo bueno que ver, algo bueno que ver y que me distrajera de la vergonzosa situación en la que me encontraba.

A Shaoran no pareció molestarle, porque se acomodó mejor en el sillón con uno de sus torneados y fuertes brazos apoyado en el brazo del mueble y dejando descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

La primera película que encontré, era un filme educativo. Donde un montón de descerebrados que creían que los niños de tres a cinco años eran igual de descerebrados que ellos, se dedicaban a hacer comentarios estúpidos y actividades de lo más irreverentes.

Cambié el canal de inmediato y me encontré con una película de los años sesentas… decidí dejarla y poner un poco de atención en lo que los diálogos decían… pero mi atención parecía estar perdida en algún lugar de la habitación… y yo no podía darme el lujo de aburrirme y comenzar a pensar en el chico a mi lado. Así que le cambié de nuevo.

El siguiente filme era una película algo extraña, pues se veía de bastante mala calidad aunque era prácticamente actual.



La dejé justo allí y comencé a interesarme en la trama… si es que a eso se le podía llamar trama. La verdad es que era algo tan vano que no se podía entender básicamente nada… las pláticas siempre terminaban en peleas y besos extrañamente pesados…

Dios… parecía una película barata de…

La risa de Shaoran me hizo volverme y analizarle ahora si con los ojos mucho más abiertos que de costumbre… no debí de haber volteado!!

El aire se quedó a medio camino cuando al fin pude verlo bien. Y me sorprendí del apelativo que yo misma le concedí en mi mente…

_Per-fec-to_

Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que, tal vez yo no había visto a muchos hombres semidesnudos… más que cuando iba a la playa o veía uno que otro chico guapo en la tele… pero esto, esto era completamente diferente.

Shaoran desprendía sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo… no era ni demasiado musculoso ni demasiado delgado… su tono de piel tampoco llegaba al moreno… era más bien entre bronceado y trigueño… y ese abdomen… no quise imaginarme todas las actividades físicas que debía realizar para mantenerse en esa forma…

Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando observé una gota de agua, que había caído de su cabello aún húmedo, por su cuello hasta detenerse en la parte alta de su pecho.

-No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de películas Sakura.

Ese simple comentario me hizo regresar a la normalidad… y fue justamente en ese momento, que pude escuchar unos ruidos raros que salían de la televisión… gemidos??

Me volví con gesto confundido y me sonrojé de la vergüenza cuando pude vislumbrar en la pantalla, a la parejita de antes acostados en un extraño bosque haciendo…

-Santo cielo!- gemí cuando el hombre comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y casi cómo bólido, busqué el control del televisor para poder mitigar el susto cambiando de canal. Pero que vergüenza!!



La risa del ambarino, aún resonaba en mi cabeza, y cuando quise lanzarle una mirada de enfado, me arrepentí y volví a voltear hacia la pantalla, que ahora mostraba un programa de política.

Eso estaba… bien… extremadamente aburrido, pero no era nada comparado a la película de hacía unos minutos.

-Vaya… estaba divirtiéndome bastante con eso… por qué la quitaste?

-Shaoran!!- el nombre salió como un rugido de mi garganta. Y es que cómo me decía eso?... qué a él no le incomodaba ver ese tipo de cosas conmigo al lado?

_Supongo que no…_

-Eres un pervertido!

-Pues por supuesto que si.- giré el rostro a su tono burlón y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.- no sería hombre si no lo fuera Sakura.

Hice un gesto de asco y seguí mirándolo.

-Además… algunas de ellas, dan buenas ideas. De hecho la semana pasada vi una bastante buena; podríamos poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí.

Bien… supongo que por la risa que soltó, mi expresión era aún más graciosa. Yo estaba tan absorta que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que acababa de decir.

Pero que sinvergüenza!

-No vas a responderme?- preguntó inclinándose hacia mi, tuve entonces que hacerme para atrás, antes de que estuviera demasiado cerca.

-Por qué tendría que responder una pregunta de esas!... de todos modos, no me interesa saber que fue lo que aprendiste!!... BAH! Como si pudieses aprender algo!- solté nerviosa tratando de sonar mordaz… cosa en la que fallé miserablemente. – No sé por qué me interesaría algo como… que.. que haces?!- pregunté alarmada cuando él comenzó a acercarse a mi inclinándose hasta quedar a mi altura. Intenté hacerme para atrás, pero el brazo del sillón me lo impedía.

Pero yo necesitaba hacer algo… no podía permitir que las cosas se me salieran de control.



Intenté salirme del sillón en un movimiento rápido, pero su brazo colocado a mi costado derecho no me dejó mover ni un centímetro.

-A donde crees que vas?- susurró cuando ya fue inevitable el contacto de su respiración con mi rostro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por completo cuando comenzó a trazar camino con su perfil en una suave caricia por todo mi rostro, hasta llegar a mi cabello.

-Shaoran…- mi voz saliendo de mi garganta, fue un milagro para como me encontraba en ese momento. Sentía que no podía hacer nada… estaba estática y los escalofríos recorrían mis terminaciones nerviosas como locos. Gemí y me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí que la suave piel de sus labios se colocaba un poco más debajo de mi mentón.

Rápidamente puse mis manos en su pecho desnudo y di un leve empuje para separarlo de mi… no tenía nada de fuerza pero aún así, Shaoran alejó su boca de mi piel y me miró.

No parecía enfadado por el rechazo de mi parte… ni tenía esa luz de burla en sus orbes miel… sólo… me miraba.

-No hagas esto… por favor.- supliqué con voz trémula.

Las orbes claras me estudiaron con cuidado y lentitud mientras una de sus deliciosas manos volaba hasta mi mejilla, acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Después se inclinó suavemente sobre mi y pego su frente a la mía.

-Si no quieres que lo haga… No lo haré.- sentenció contra mi boca cerrando los ojos y dejando caer sus espesas pestañas oscuras.

Ahí estaba… tenía la oportunidad frente a mi.

Podía simplemente hacerme a un lado y estaba más que segura que él no iba a detenerme. Podía sólo negar suavemente y él se separaría de mi… y yo podría estar en paz después de todo. Sin tener que preocuparme en absoluto de lo que podría haber sucedido.

Pero por alguna razón ajena a mi… no podía hacerlo.

Teniéndolo así de cerca me daba cuenta de algo… él… conmigo… se sentía tan… correcto. Como si hubiese pasado toda mi vida esperando ese único instante.

Cerré los ojos esperando tener el valor de decir _no _y que todos mis pensamientos cuerdos regresasen.

Igual esperé en vano.

Pasé la lengua por mis labios esperando… no quería abrir los ojos.

Fue en ese instante, cuando el cielo retumbó sobre nosotros con un ruidoso y fuerte relámpago y el departamento se cernió en una oscuridad absoluta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de que efectivamente, la luz se había ido.

Supuse que Shaoran pensaba que estaba asustada porque sus brazos se habían cerrado entorno a mi cintura mientras yo escondía el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Aspiré suavemente el olor de su piel y lo sentí tensarse en el abrazo por un momento muy pequeño. Un extraño deseo de sacar la lengua y pasarla por aquella piel, me devoró por completo y me dejó tan absorta que no pude hacer nada, más después de unos segundos su cuerpo me obligó a inclinarme más, hasta que quedé casi recostada en el sillón con el de ojos miel encima.

Shaoran dejó a sus labios vagar por mi cabello y cuando estuvo a la altura de mi oído me habló.

-Te deseo… te deseo mucho Sakura.

Jadeé cuando escuché sus palabras dejar sus labios y comencé a temblar sin remedio entre su abrazo.

Su boca viajo a la mía lentamente y se colocó encima con mucha suavidad. Sólo era un roce muy leve, más cuando intenté profundizar el contacto él se alejó un poco, torturándome de nuevo sin poder besarlo de la forma en que yo anhelaba.

Me dio muchísimo trabajo poder pronunciar alguna palabra o cosa coherente… tuve que esperar unos segundos antes de responder ciegamente a lo que él había dicho ya.

Tampoco pude tomar el aire requerido, pues se escapaba de mis pulmones con muchísima facilidad… aún así…

-Yo…- mi murmullo lo paralizó por un momento.- yo también, también te deseo Shaoran… pero… no puedo… yo no puedo…

Mis palabras quedaron acalladas en milésimas de segundos, cuando decidido, había empujado sus labios contra los míos con fuerza. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que mi pecho saltaba como loco y me sonrojé pensando que él podía sentirlo igual.

Pero todo pensamiento coherente se marcho de mi cabeza y entonces, no pude aguantar la necesidad de tocarlo.

Mis manos, aún temblorosas, recorrieron los antebrazos hasta llegar a sus hombros los cuales apreté suavemente, mientras me deleitaba con su boca.

El ambarino gruño al sentir mi tacto y me besó con más fuerza que antes, succionando mi labio inferior y saboreándolo con la lengua. Alojé una de mis manos en su cuello mientras le acariciaba con la yema de los dedos para después viajar a su cabello aún húmedo y suave.

Nuestros labios unidos parecían haber sido poseídos por alguna fuerza extraña, pues reaccionaban a cada roce con fuerza y rapidez abriéndose y cerrándose justo en el momento exacto.

Empuje su rostro hacia el mío para poder sentirlo más cerca que antes y paseé mi lengua dentro de su boca. Sentí una pequeña explosión dentro de mi estómago cuando pude internarme por completo en la cavidad húmeda de sus labios y gemí con fuerza. Me sentía débil pero al mismo tiempo el deseo corría por todo mi cuerpo.

Supuse que Shaoran también sentía lo mismo, pues para recuperar la fuerza perdida y no dejarse caer encima de mi por completo, se levantó llevándome con él y haciéndome sentar a horcajadas contra él. Llevó sus manos a mi cuello y siguió besándome una y otra vez, hasta que la falta de aire le hizo alejar levemente.

Mis manos aún temblorosas apretaron sus hombros cuando bajó los labios y recorrió con suavidad, toda la piel de mi cuello.

Sentí que iba a irme para atrás, pues estaba tan débil que no podía sostenerme sentada sobre él. Debió haber entendido mi problema, porque rápidamente pasó de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ya estando conciente de que me tenía bastante bien agarrada, mordió la base de mi cuello con fuerza. Pude sentir su lengua acariciando la parte que su boca tenía apresada y temblé como hoja al viento, tampoco pude acallar el ruidoso gemido que salió de mis labios.

Y es que… se sentía tan bien. Nunca había pasado de los besos suaves… y eso se sentía realmente diferente. Restregué mi piel contra sus labios mientras él seguía succionando esa parte sensible de mi piel y comencé a sentir que algo extraño sucedía con la parte baja de mi vientre.

Tuve que apaciguar el deseo de gritar, por lo que me incliné un poco más sobre él y apresé con mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Shaoran reaccionó a la caricia, clavando un poco más los dientes en mi piel y me sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Maldición.- escuché que susurró contra mi piel, y cuando se alejó de mi, tomé en mis manos su rostro e hice chocar mis labios hambrientos contra los de él. Shaoran soltó los brazos de mi cintura y llevo sus 

manos a las mías para poder alejarlas de su rostro. – espera un segundo cariño…

Me derretí cuando lo dijo y lo besé entonces con más fuerza sin dejarlo salir de mis labios.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.- reprendió con una sonrisa contra mi boca.

-No… no puedo- mi respiración estaba agitada y sentía un peso muerto en medio del pecho mientras lo miraba de cerca. Traté de inclinarme de nuevo para besarlo, pero Shaoran se levantó rápidamente del sillón, llevándome con él, aún a horcajadas.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa mientras aún débil, rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

-Cual es tu habitación?- preguntó en mi oído, suavemente.

La verdad no pude responder, pues ahora había comenzado a entretenerme con su cuello, como segundos antes me hubiera encantado hacerlo. Shaoran gruñó cuando saqué la lengua y acaricie su piel lentamente.

-Sakura… espera… necesito que te bajes.- pidió dejando salir un suave gemido.- en serio.

-Me caeré…- respondí por todo yo mientras me pegaba más a él, pues me daba cuenta de que si me dejaba en el suelo, posiblemente mis piernas no responderían.

-No vas a caer… estoy justo aquí.- dijo separándome de su cuello y mirándome dulcemente. – pero si sigues con esto, temo que no voy a poder llegar a la habitación… quieres que te haga el amor aquí… a mitad del pasillo?

La imagen de los dos juntos… de esa forma en el suelo del pasillo, me provocó un nudo en la garganta, y no pude pasar saliva.

-Está bien…- Shaoran me soltó un poco y yo me deslicé hasta el suelo, pero como lo había predicho, mis piernas eran una completa gelatina, así que cuando estaba casi a punto de caer, me apoyé en sus hombros.



Shaoran me miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras mi respiración estaba hecha un caos. Después de unos segundos, sonrió suavemente y se inclinó, para después levantarme en vilo, con un brazo sostenía mis piernas y con el otro mi espalda.

-Pero… dijiste que…

-Si bueno, pero si te dejaba así posiblemente te desmayarías.

Fruncí el ceño mientras él comenzaba a caminar conmigo hasta mi habitación a paso normal, ni rápido ni demasiado lento.

Por mi parte, ahora que había dejado de besarlo y estaba solo un poco más lúcida, me había dado cuenta de que al fin había llegado el momento.

Yo no sabía si estaba preparada para algo como eso. Pero lo que si sabía era que quería estar con él… con urgencia. Debería haberme reprendido, pues siempre había imaginado que lo haría con alguien a quien amara… pero Shaoran… Shaoran era demasiada tentación para mi en esos momentos. Todo lo que me provocaba y me hacía sentir, dejaba muy lejos los pensamientos para mí, correctos.

Supuse que tal vez me arrepentiría… pero no me importo.

El ambarino abrió la puerta de la habitación y se adentró en la oscuridad, llevándome con él con sumo cuidado. Y de la misma forma me dejó acostada en el suave colchón de mi cama. Lo miré mientras él se quedaba parado por un instante al lado del dosel. Sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado, demasiado rápido, cuando él se inclinó al fin y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

Me decidí a levantarme al ver que él se había quedado estático y sentada apoyé mi mejilla en su espalda, esparciendo después besos suaves por todos los músculos tensos.

Shaoran se volvió y capturó mis labios sin que yo pudiese preverlo. Suspiré cuando su boca comenzó a jugar con la mía de nuevo, pero en vez de profundizar la caricia, me separé un poco y mantuve contacto visual pues aunque estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna me permitía ver lo suficiente.

Shaoran levantó la mano y dejó vagar sus dedos por la carne hinchada de mis labios.

-Dios… estoy loco por ti… lo sabías?



La pregunta me dejó sin aire por un segundo, y no supe que contestar exactamente, sin embargo alejé su mano de mi boca y dejé un suave beso en sus labios para después volver a separarme. Me lleve las manos hasta la parte de debajo de la blusa y comencé a levantarla poco a poco, pero no había llegado ni a la mitad, cuando Shaoran tomó mis manos y las alejó tomando el lugar vacío. Levanté los brazos, mientras él sacaba la prenda y la arrojaba al suelo sin prisas.

Me sentí colorear súbitamente, al verme observada por aquellos hermosísimos ojos, pero igual no me dio demasiado tiempo para sentir pena, por que llevando una de sus manos a mi hombro derecho, me hizo recostar de nuevo en la cama.

Tomé la mano que aún permanecía en mi hombro y tiré de ella, Shaoran cayó sobre mi cercándome con sus brazos, incluso cuando yo aún no había soltado su mano.

El de ojos miel me miró por algunos segundos mientras se dedicaba a entrelazar los dedos de su mano con los míos. Al final, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, se acomodó mejor a mi lado y soltó mi mano usándola luego para hacerme volver a él y besarlo.

Suspiré dentro de su boca cuando su mano bajó suavemente y acarició mi brazo desnudo lentamente. No supe cómo fue, pero de un momento a otro su mano había comenzado a deshacerse de mis pantalones de dormir y a penas iba a la mitad cuando se perdió en el costado de una de mis piernas. La caricia me hizo sentir bastante excitada y es que era tan suave que apenas era un roce, sin embargo después de haberse entretenido lo suficiente y cuando yo me di cuenta de que él había alejado su mano de mi piel, mis pantalones habían desaparecido.

Como hacía algo así?!

Shaoran dejó mi boca con un suave beso y comenzó a bajar de nuevo por mi cuello, mientras yo me dedicaba a acariciar su espalda y su cabello, pero me tensé súbitamente cuando le sentí recorrer mi espalda suavemente, hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador…

Santo cielo…

Bien… yo sabía que era obvio que las cosas se dieran así, y estaba dispuesta a… hacerlo, pero jamás había estado desnuda en frente de nadie… y aún no estaba preparada mentalmente para eso.

Chillé levemente cuando sus dedos se detuvieron justo ahí… sólo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido.. Así se me pasaría la pena, no?



Pero no. Shaoran se deshizo del broche lentamente… no era como si no supiera como deshacerlo, más bien me besaba y luego me acariciaba la espalda, entonces sí desabrochaba el primer gancho. Y el proceso se repitió de nuevo… y cuando sentí los tirantes del sostén abandonar mis hombros… fue que ya no pude concentrarme en el beso. Y supuse que él tampoco, pues cuando comenzó a bajar la pieza de ropa se separó de mi lo suficiente como para poder observarme con avidez.

Dios… que horror!!

Ante su estudiosa mirada, tuve que llevarme un brazo para poder ocultar lo que tanto le llamaba la atención.

A tal reacción, su risa se hizo presente de nuevo y se inclinó sobre mi, despacio apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarme.

-Por qué me miras así?- pregunté entre molesta y excitada.

-Me gustas demasiado como para no hacerlo.

Mi sonrojo comenzó de nuevo y un extraño calor me abrazo por completo. Incluso la lluvia y el frío que aún se cernían fuera del departamento, no me ayudaron a quitarme el calor.

-Déjame mirarte Sakura.- suplicó con voz suave y una sonrisa lasciva en los labios.

-Para que quieres hacerlo?... son… son solo… son solo pechos Shaoran… no me digas que nunca has visto unos.

El ambarino me miró completamente divertido y su risa salió burbujeante otra vez, causando más rubor en mis mejillas.

-Unos tan lindos como los tuyos?... no me parece.

Cielos… hasta eso se escuchaba bien!!

-Pero si tanto te molesta que los vea… en ese caso, no voy a mirar… me conformaré con hacer otras cosas, de acuerdo?

Me mordí el labio inferior y después de unos segundos asentí. Shaoran se inclinó de nuevo sobre mi boca y comenzó a besarme… otra vez.

Me parecía que no importaba cuantas veces lo besara… necesitaba seguir haciéndolo.



Dejé libre mi pecho y el brazo que había usado para taparme, voló de nuevo a la espalda del de cabellos chocolate.

Y ya sin nada que lo impidiera nuestras pieles se encontraron.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando sentí su cálido pecho chocando suavemente contra el mío. Y miles de sensaciones y terminaciones nerviosas se activaron en mi interior. Gemí en su boca y seguí besándolo con fuerza, estaba a punto de comenzar a delirar pero regresé a tierra con rapidez ya que casi me atraganté cuando súbitamente una de sus manos se abrió camino entre nosotros y tocó con suavidad uno de mis pechos.

La exclamación de sorpresa salió de mis labios, chocando contra su lengua, que me acalló de un momento a otro.

-Me… me duele…

Y es que si que la parte de piel que justo él estaba acariciando muy levemente, había comenzado a arder de forma inusitada… y dolía… sentía ambos pechos hinchados y extrañamente sensibles.

-Ya lo sé.

A su afirmación al tema, su mano se cerró apretando sólo un poco y el dolor pareció disminuir tentativamente. Solté un gemido ahogado cuando él volvió a relajar el toque y el dolor regresó… Shaoran me besó en la boca lánguidamente y después se retiro hasta la base de mi cuello donde mi pulso latía desbocado, entonces su mano volvió a cerrarse un poco más fuerte esta vez. Me arqueé contra él y gemí ruidosamente.

Su boca comenzó a bajar más y más, hasta que sentí algo húmedo en la piel sensible de mi otro pecho… pero que…??

-Que… que haces?- pregunté levantando un poco la cabeza… pero no pude hacerlo, tuve que dejar caer la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada cuando la respuesta me llegó en forma de acción… su boca se cerro y apresó uno de los botones rosados sobresalientes y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras su mano se dedicaba a quitar el dolor y aumentar el deseo en mi cuerpo.

Me llevé la palma de mi mano a la boca, cuando él me mordió suavemente, para poder acallar el grito que peleaba por salir de mis labios, después cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me di cuenta de que mi mano, involuntariamente había tomado camino hasta su cabello y ahora daba pequeños empujes cuando él me tomaba con la boca.

Como era posible que me sintiera así?...

No quise ni imaginar como llegaría a sentirme cuando… las cosas se pusieran bastante avanzadas.

Shaoran separó su rostro de mi cuerpo y se arrastro para quedar de nuevo frente a mí con una sonrisa. Yo tenía la mirada nublada y turbia… el también parecía sentirse así.

-Eres… deliciosa… podría pasarme toda la vida probándote Sakura…

Antes de que yo respondiera, sus labios habían embestido contra los míos y me habían despojado de aire por completo, cosa que no me importó. Ladee el rostro para poder tener mejor parte en su boca y empujé varias veces contra él.

Shaoran llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja de mi muslo, que después apresó con fuerza y me hizo separarlo del otro en un leve y preciso movimiento, quedando él en medio de mis extremidades.

Entonces sí que solté un grito.

Lo sentía demasiado cerca de mí… demasiado cerca y demasiado excitante.

Sin embargo, me dije a mi misma que quería retrasar todo lo posible el dolor que me esperaba según había escuchado, por lo que reuniendo mis fuerzas empujé sus hombros a un costado y lo hice rodar, conmigo encima.

Supongo que esa no se la esperaba, pero sonriendo en el beso, no dejó ni un segundo mis labios y aún cuando yo estaba encima, él, paso sus manos por los suaves contornos de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a la única prenda de ropa interior que aún conservaba conmigo y con una suavidad extenuante comenzó a deslizar la prenda hacia abajo, tocando las suaves curvas traseras con lentitud.

Jadeé en su boca y le ayudé a despojarme del todo de la tela.

Dejé su boca y entonces comencé a deslizarme hacia abajo dejando ligeros besos en su piel conforme iba bajando. El ambarino aún traía puestos los pantalones, así que después de un momento de indecisión coloqué las manos en el botón y lo solté. Shaoran suspiró de alivio y yo sonreí. Luego comencé a bajar los pantalones poco a poco… la respiración se me cortó de nuevo cuando observé la protuberancia que parecía guardar la ropa interior de él…

El calor regresó a mi cuerpo súbitamente…

Y que tal si era… demasiado grande?... Dolería mucho?...



-Que haces?- preguntó suavemente cuando me vio mirándolo y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Sólo… sólo estaba viendo…yo…- estaba muy nerviosa para ponerme a hacer oraciones largas de ese tipo.- no puedo hacerlo?- pregunté reuniendo valor y mofándome de él.

Shaoran pareció divertirse con el comentario, porque pasándose una mano por el cabello me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Oh… no por favor, si eso es lo que deseas, te aseguro que a mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Me sonrojé como grana y traté de levantarme de encima de él.

-Creo… creo que así estoy bien… yo…

Había conseguido levantarme con mucho trabajo… y es que estaba muy, muy nerviosa. Shaoran sin embargo con una de sus bellísimas sonrisas me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me hizo rodar en le cama, hasta quedar encima de mi… de nuevo.

Me sorprendí de que lo hiciera pues más parecía que simplemente estaba jugando. Me sonreí y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla.

Shaoran volvió a colocarse en medio de mis piernas, sin perder el contacto visual que manteníamos y entonces se despojó de la última prenda.

Mis labios se abrieron, después de unos segundos de mortal espera, cuando tuve que dejar salir un suave gemido al sentirlo ya por completo.

Cielos!!

Y es que yo no sabía que hacer… no sabía absolutamente nada del tema… bueno tenía un poco de teoría, pero en casos como ese… de que me servía la teoría sin la práctica!?

Los ojos miel me examinaron lentamente y yo me tensé.

-Tienes miedo?- preguntó suavemente. Y mi corazón se detuvo.

Yo no sabía que decir… debería decirle que estaba bien?... Lo pensé mejor y entonces asentí sólo un poco.



-No sé que debo hacer.

La sonrisa del ambarino me hizo derretir de nuevo y me sonrojé con todas las tonalidades que el rojo pudiese tener. Shaoran sin embargo se inclinó y colocó su frente sobre la mía.

-Deja que yo me encargue. Tienes que confiar en mí.- agregó después de unos segundos.

-Confío en ti.- susurré contra sus labios suavemente.

-Eso es bueno.- su sonrisa se agrandó y me besó muy lentamente mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos.- Dolerá un poco.

Yo asentí con rapidez y entonces él se inclinó de nuevo para tomar mis labios con los suyos.

Me entregué al beso por completo, así que lo acerqué más a mí e introduje mi lengua en su boca saboreándolo en su totalidad. Shaoran gimió mientras colocaba suavemente sus manos en mis caderas y yo me apreté más a él. Mis piernas se vieron elevadas muy levemente y fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

Separé mi rostro del suyo súbitamente y solté un grito cuando él comenzó a entrar en mí. Era extraño y sólo sentía algo de molestia al tenerlo así, pero no pude seguir pensando, pues después de lo que me parecieron milésimas de segundo, él volvió a introducirse más en mi provocándome un extraño escalofrío. Me aferré a su espalda y él se inclinó un poco más sobre mí reteniéndome más fuerte de las caderas. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera escuché la palabra que soltó el de ojos claros… pero parecía un poco molesto por alguna situación, de igual forma, volvió a empujar contra mi cuerpo. Mi corazón estaba un poco acelerado y tuve que morderme un labio para tranquilizar la molestia entre mis piernas.

-Falta… falta mucho?- pregunté jadeando en su cuello.

-Estoy a la mitad, cariño.

_A la mitad??_

-Bue-bueno pues… apresúrate… esto es muy incómodo…- susurré de nuevo con la voz quebrada.



-No quiero lastimarte… si voy demasiado rápido te lastimaré.- me dijo él al oído. Pude apreciar por su tono de voz, que ir lento le causaba demasiado esfuerzo.

-No… no importa…- Shaoran negó y yo gemí con fuerza. Entonces sin que él pudiese evitarlo, tomé un poco de energía y me impulsé hacia arriba súbitamente apoyándome todavía en sus hombros. Solté un grito muy fuerte cuando un dolor agudo cruzó mi vientre y se extendió por todo el cuerpo.

-Sakura… maldición!... por que hiciste eso!?...

Negué mientras sentía una gota de sudor, caer desde mi frente hasta mi cabello. Shaoran acarició mi rostro y me besó lánguidamente como tratándome para que el dolor desapareciera y yo lo acerqué a mi, desesperadamente.

Y entonces algo muy extraño sucedió.

Shaoran empujó suavemente de nuevo y el dolor que comenzaba a atenuar dejó paso a una sensación que en la vida había tenido. Mi interior se contrajo apretando con firmeza lo que lo invadía y fui conciente de que había comenzado a moverme contra el cuerpo del hombre frente a mí.

Solté un quejido demasiado agudo y Shaoran gruñó cuando lo rodeé con las piernas, abriéndome más y acercándolo a mí con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos, mis movimientos inconcientes comenzaron a crecer desmesuradamente uno tras otro, seguidos de los de él que tampoco se quedaba atrás.

El ambarino embestía contra mi cuerpo con una fuerza impresionante y la necesidad de restregar mi cuerpo ardiente contra el de él, se hizo mayor.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y gemí de nuevo… tenía la impresión de querer gritar a los cuatro vientos pero mi voz estaba atascada en mi garganta y no había forma de que yo pudiera proferir sonido alguno aparte de los vagos y profundos gemidos y jadeos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por todos lados y ligeros espasmos se esparcían por mi vientre y pecho cada vez que los movimientos comenzaban a crecer en velocidad

-Dios mío.- gemí con voz entrecortada mientras seguía moviéndome contra él inconcientemente.



Shaoran me tomó con la boca, con fuerza, devorándome una y otra vez mientras seguía saliendo y entrando con la misma fiereza que antes.

Lo retuve con fuerza con las piernas y seguí empujándome hacia arriba.

No supe exactamente cuanto tiempo pasamos así… pero de pronto después de los frenéticos movimientos, me arqueé contra su pecho al sentir que algo en mi interior explotaba llevando una oleada de sensaciones y calor a todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y Shaoran jadeó en mi boca mientras él se tensaba dentro de mí.

Cuando la sensación se perdió un poco me solté de su boca y dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada, relajando el amarre de mis brazos y piernas sin soltarlo por completo. No podía controlar mi respiración, que dejaba salir y entrar aire a mis pulmones tan rápido que comenzó a dolerme el pecho. Mi corazón palpitaba muy, muy rápidamente y por alguna extraña razón, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a salírseme del pecho. Mis piernas y brazos estaban entumidos y calientes. Me di cuenta de que Shaoran se había desplomado a mi lado, justo algunos segundos después de recobrar mi lucidez. Aún seguía abrazándome con su rostro escondido en el hueco de mi cuello, por lo que su respiración me hacía cosquillas y apretaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Me sentí un poco incómoda cuando me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos hacíamos mucho esfuerzo por hablar, así que me volví lentamente y me acurruqué contra él.

Su brazo se tensó aún más cuando yo me giré y deposito sus labios en mi boca una vez más, después se separó y me retuvo contra su pecho mientras mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

La verdad era que estaba terriblemente cansada y no quería tener que pensar en más cosas, así que simplemente me dejé llevar por el sueño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Una brisa fría la recorrió por completo y tembló sin poder evitarlo, mientras se hacía más pequeña entre las sabanas de su cama.

Por qué demonios tenía siempre que amanecer así de frío?...

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado cansada como para ponerse a averiguar, pero la brisa la asedió de nuevo y con un gesto somnoliento de enojo, buscó con la mano la colcha que de seguro había quedado a los pies de la cama.



Sin embargo cuando sus ojos verdes se entreabrieron un sentimiento de alarma la dejó paralizada.

Sakura se detuvo completamente pasmada, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Ella en su cama… completamente desnuda y con uno de los hombres más atractivos y sexys de todo el mundo, acostado a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente.

_Oh… demonios!!_

La de ojos verdes se quedó estática por algunos segundos, pensando en que hacer. Más ninguna idea cuerda le llego, así que levantándose sin hacer demasiado ruido y guardándose la queja cuando descalza tocó el frío parquet, tomó su ropa de dormir del suelo y con pasos suaves y delicados salió de la habitación… de SU habitación.

Ya vestida por completo después de unos cuantos minutos, caminó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en el mueble tapizado de tela con florecitas.

-Maldición………… maldición, maldición!!- gimió llevándose las manos a la cabeza y escondiéndola entre sus piernas que descansaban también en el sillón.

Miles de sensaciones la asaltaron y su cabeza comenzó a doler.

Pero que había hecho?...

Bien… bueno, eso era algo obvio. Se había acostado con Shaoran. Había tenido sexo con Shaoran Li después de haberse prometido que algo como eso jamás sucedería… y Dios que lo había disfrutado.

Se sentía… tan… culpable.

Y es que cómo había podido engañarse de esa forma… y engañarlo a él. Pues ella bien sabía que su subconsciente le había jugado bastante sucio.

Negó suavemente y se apoyó en el brazo del sillón.

Por que demonios había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos!?

Ahora ya no podía quejarse… ella había tenido toda la culpa al dejar en claro que su voluntad estaba por los suelos.

Un gemido salió de nuevo de su garganta y se mezo el cabello con angustia.

Bien… ella no estaba enamorada de él… o si?

-Ay no…- se lamentó en voz baja cuando la duda la recorrió.

Ella no podía estar enamorada de él!!... era obvio que la atracción era demasiada… pero aún así… no tenía nada que ver con ese sentimiento… al menos no que ella lo supiera.

Acaso tenía uno que estar enamorada de la persona para poderse sentir atraída por ella o él?...

Dios… esperaba que no fuera así.

La idea la asalto tan fuertemente que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y… y si estaba enamorada de él?...

Pero estar equivocada en algo así, la lleno de miedo.

Como podía saberlo?...

-Shaoran…- suspiró suavemente mientras dejaba descansar la cabeza en su brazo. La única mención del nombre le provocó una fuerte sacudida en el pecho.

Tenía miedo… miedo de que su indecisión lo lastimara… miedo de haber arruinado las cosas con él. Miedo de haber albergado un sentimiento más fuerte hacia él…

Por que tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella?!

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía un peso muy grande en el pecho, que no la dejaba respirar. Trató de tomar unas bocanadas de aire pero de nada le sirvió, más sus ojos comenzaron a soltar el agua que habían retraído desde hacía unos minutos.

Tan ensimismada estaba derramando las mil y una lágrimas que no escuchó nada… ni la lluvia que aún caía afuera y mucho menos los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más.

-Vaya… tanto te arrepientes?

El tono de voz que salió con la pregunta del ambarino, la hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la turbia de él.

Aún cuando ella estaba llorando, podía darse cuenta de que Shaoran se veía increíblemente bien…

Diantres!!

Su cabello estaba desaliñado y caía en desorden por su rostro y cuello, se había puesto los pantalones del día anterior, y no traía camisa.

Sakura se llevó la mano al rostro y se secó los ojos suavemente, sin responder a la pregunta del ambarino.

Shaoran por su parte la miró fijamente después negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto de molestia.

-Debí haberlo sabido.- y sin decir nada más, camino con paso rápido al baño y sacó su camisa ya seca, para después ponérsela al mismo ritmo.

-Que, que haces?- preguntó la ojiverde después de unos segundos, cuando pudo recuperar el habla.

-Me voy.

Sakura se detuvo repentinamente mientras una oleada de temor se paseaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Te vas?... pero…

Shaoran se detuvo cuando apenas llevaba un botón de la camisa abrochado y la miró con un brillo expectante en sus orbes miel.

-Que?...no… no estás arrepentida de lo que sucedió anoche?

Sakura se tensó y bajó la mirada para estudiar el parquet con poco interés.

-Yo…- intentó… pero nada bueno peleaba por salir de sus labios.

Una risa sarcástica la hizo levantar la mirada, confundida.

-Eres increíble.- susurró apremiante mientras se abrochaba los botones más a prisa, con gesto molesto.

-Shaoran yo…



-Mejor no digas nada.- reprochó terminantemente, obsequiándola con una mirada fúrica y gélida que la dejó sin palabras.- no me interesa saber, ni escuchar tus disculpas, o por qué dormiste conmigo. Guárdatelo.

Shaoran tomó su saco del gancho en el que lo había colgado la noche anterior y salió del baño. Sakura se quedó estática allí y después se volvió rápidamente para seguirlo.

-No te vayas Shaoran!- gimió suplicante mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

El ambarino se volvió y la miró fijamente, después con dos pasos largos se detuvo frente a ella.

-Bien… entonces dime que… que es lo que sientes por mi Sakura.

Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso?!

Sakura gimió para sus adentros y lo miró fijamente.

-Me amas?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y el aire se detuvo en sus pulmones…

Lo amaba?...

La impotencia de no saber la respuesta la baño por completo y las lágrimas volvieron a salir más rápidamente que antes.

-Te… te quiero mucho Shaoran.- susurró como pudo, entre sollozos e hipos.

-No es suficiente.- sentenció el ambarino aún parado en el mismo lugar.- es que no lo entiendes?

Sakura soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él la tomó de los hombros y la acercó con fuerza.

-Te amo Sakura… te amo demasiado. Tal vez no lo entiendas… pero no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir viéndote y estando contigo a sabiendas de que nunca vas a ser mía. No puedo conformarme con el cariño amistoso que me profesas… conmigo, es todo, o nada.

Los ojos miel irradiaban miles de emociones que la dejaron por un momento sin habla… Su tacto era suave pero firme… y aún así…



Todo o nada?... era eso lo único que ella tenía como opción?...

No podía estar sucediendo eso!!

-No puedes hacerme esto!- gimió en medio del llanto.

-Por qué no respondes, maldita sea!!

-Porque no lo sé!!... sí?... no lo sé!... que demonios quieres que diga!?

Shaoran soltó suavemente sus manos y se separó de ella con mirada recelosa.

-Perfecto entonces.- susurró antes de volverse hacia la puerta de entrada. – adiós Sakura.

-Shaoran!!... Shaoran por favor, no te vayas así!!...- suplicó con la poca energía que aún le quedaba.- no quiero perderte!...

El ambarino se quedó contra la puerta, dándole la espalda y con Sakura mirándolo desconsolada.

-Acabas de hacerlo.- susurró con voz grave.

Y sin más, el de ojos miel, llevó una mano al picaporte lo giró y salió sin volverse ni una sola vez hacia ella.

Sakura se quedó parada allí, en medio de la sala. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada de fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, por lo que se dejó caer ruidosamente en el suelo.

Las lágrimas salían libres por doquier.

Y ahora…

Él había salido de su vida para siempre…

Y ella…

Ella lo había dejado marchar como si nada…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**SOLO POR HOY… NO SE SALTEN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA!!**

NA: Bien… mmm, tantas cosas que debo decirles. Empezaré primero por la más importante… a mi parecer claro. En varios de los reviews 

recibidos, mis chicos y chicas me hicieron ver que estaban algo confundidos por el acomodo de los capítulos… bien, hubo un pequeño problema, pues una de las chicas me había hecho ver que había un error en el capítulo dos, por lo que me decidí a corregirlo… pero mi capítulo terminó siendo borrado y ya no tuve espacio para poner el corregido… así que tuve que pasarlo a la parte de al final. Quiero corregir esto lo más pronto posible… pero a mi compu se la llevaron para formatearla, entonces ya no pude hacer nada. Pero igual, haré algo para que las cosas estén un poco más claras. Gracias por su interés.

Ahora, sí, pasando al fic… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad es que en un principio pensé que iba a tardar mucho tiempo en hacer la escenita… /-, pero me fue bien y al final la hice mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba y me gustó mucho. Traté de ponerlo lo menos burdo posible, así que espero que les haya gustado y que no haya ofendido a nadie jeje.

Igual… sé que lo dejé en una parte interesante, pero no pude evitarlo. Gomen ne.

Mmm… por la extensión de este chap, no va a poder ser el final, el siguiente, pues aún me faltaban algunas cosas que acomodar… y como me emocioné con la escena, pues me faltó algo de espacio para poder terminar como yo quería… así que aún faltan otros dos capítulos. Más el epílogo, si es que ustedes están de acuerdo. Como ya había mencionado anteriormente, me voy de vacaciones, así que no podré actualizar sino hasta principios de agosto… prometo que actualizaré el día en que llegue. Justamente por eso, me dediqué a escribir el chap 18 y ya lo tengo hecho, sólo para subirlo en cuanto llegue.

Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto… pero pues no había de otra. -

Siento tmb hacerles leer todo esto, pero era muy importante dejar todo esto en claro.

Bien, finalmente espero que les haya gustado mucho el chap, pues lo hice con muchísimo cariño para ustedes.

Trataré de responder sus reviews al chap en cuanto llegue de vacaciones, pero eso retrasaría un poquitín que lo suba… así que si puedo, con mucho gusto lo haré… sino, igual, se los responderé luego va?... muchos besos y abrazos.

Chisaki Kamikaze.

Gracias por su apoyo!!



Kamikaze Kira: Jeje… supongo que tienes razón… aunque en vdd no me lo esperaba linda hermana… que te decidieras a escribirme un comentarisho. Pero mil mil gracias, sabes que en serio aprecio que leas mis chaps, me emociona mucho saberlo jeje. Bien… la declaración estuvo linda a mi me gusto mucho!!... y bueno pues la Topo tmb está medio wey… digo, así es el amor no?, deberíamos preguntarle a Yue que tal le va con Ryu jeje, con eso de que le mensa esta toda estresada… pss como que no le ayuda mucho al pobre. Bueno, pues tengo que apresurarme o no termino!, pero igual sabes que te quiero y te traigo un recuerdito de mi viajesinguis… muchos besos y abrazos, potate ben y no hagads travesudas eh??... salúdame al cuñis!

Kantia: Jeje… sip, la vdd yo tmb pienso que soy un poco mala por dejar las cosas a medias… y tmb sé que posiblemente más de la mitad de los lectores tienen pensamientos oscuros hacia mi persona cada vez que dejo un chap así… pero es mi trabajo jeje. Sin embargo, te agradezco que a pesar de mi maldad te decidas a dejarme un comentario jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que haya valido la pena, la espera. Besitos!

YuriKagome: Hola niña!, gusto saludarte -. Bien mm, primero, bueno pues si leiste las notas de autor te diste cuenta de que fue lo que sucedió vdd?... la vdd siento mucho que ese error con los chaps se haya dado, pero no hubo de otra, así que tengo que repararlo pronto, igual, tu no te me apures pero de igual forma gracias por preocuparte!... mmm la escena de ET te gusto?, me alegro mucho pues a mi tmb me fascinó, ya habían sufrido de más esos dos tontines como para tener que pasar por algún problema con lo del embarazo jeje… pero pss ya ves que todo fue muy bien. Espero que este chap te guste mucho!, gracias por tu apoyo y tmb espero que estes muy bien. Besos!

Ariadna: Hola chica nueva! Jeje. Bueno primero que nada, mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste tanto la historia… bien, mmm será un poco difícil como ves que la Saku, ponga los pies en la tierra pero no te preocupes, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado jeje, así que sólo sigue leyendo y no pierdas la paciencia -! Mil gracias y besos!

Hinangel07:Bien… no hay duda de que si estarán mejores, ya ves que este estuvo de lo más prendido jeje… pero los otros dos chaps que faltan aún, como ya lo mencione, tmb son muy lindos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te haya gustado el chap anterior aunque no hubo mucho SS, pero ya les repuse esa falta ne? Espero que estés muy bien, muchos besos y abrasines!

Celina Sosa: Si, Ryusuke y Mei era algo obvio no?, pero me agradó la parejita… incluso cuando no tuvo un papel muy relevante en la historia. Igual, Ryusuke me gustó mucho y ya le tengo un papel protagónico en mi otro fic, así que veremos que tal le va. Mmm sip, la vdd lo dejé en una parte interesante, al igual que en este chap… pero pues era necesario jeje. Gracias por tu comentario niña y espero que el chap haya valido la pena!

NathDragonessa: Jeje, muchas gracias por leerme!.. así que Brasil eh?... quisiera ir allí algún día -… bueno dejando de delirar, mil y un millón de gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que me lea gente nueva siempre, así que es alagador que aparte les guste el fic, pues me mato haciéndolo cada mes, ¬¬ jeje. Bien, espero que te haya gustado este chap y que no quieras asesinar de una manera horrenda a Sakura. Besos y abrazos para allá!

LadySCMaaya: En serio te gusta?... a mi me enknta, soy una super fan de esa chica y tmb me gusta el nombre, aunque ponérselo a una de mis hijas estaría medio raro… por que mi apellido es como el perez… demasiado común jeje, igual no sigas el ejemplo de Tomoyo va?... espera un tiempito jeje. Ntc!!... Perdón por la desorganización, pero pss como que se me fue la mano con lo de lo caps, pero trataré de arreglarlo lo más pronto posible. Gracias igual por tu comentario, espero que estés super bien y besos!!

HaRuNoSaMy: Jeje, bien, gracias al cielo tu no quieres matarme por haber dejado las cosas así… por que para como van los comentarios posiblemente ya todos están jurando en mi contra!... gracias por tu sinceridad y espero que este chap haya llenado tus expectativas… aún no soy muy buena con esto de las escenitas… pero pss sino lo intentó tons cuando?... Bien mmm, disculpa por lo de la desorganización de los chaps, trataré de arreglarlo cuanto antes va?. Besines!

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Que milagro!, pensé que ya lo habías abandonado… me da gusto que no -… bien, sip, en efecto la chica es fértil a más no poder… y sakura es una tonta al no querer aceptar que esta enamorada de Shaoran, pero pss todo a su tiempo jeje. Ehmmm si, ya se que se me fue lo del capi dos, hubo un error y ahí quedó, pero voy a tratar de arreglarlo. Espero que estés muy bien muchos besines!

Beatriz Ventura: Bien ya ves que ahora actualicé más rápido de lo que había dicho, pero la mala noticia es que si me voy a tardar con el chap 18, pues me voy de viaje y regreso hasta el diez de agosto -.- lo bueno 

es que ya lo hice, así que en cuanto llegue, prometo ponerlo va?... muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus ansias amiga jeje, te mando muchos besos y abrazos!

Anac-chan: Wow, wow, aguanta con esos insultos amiga mía!!... haces que me sonroje y me sienta muy mal… aunque se que posiblemente deba de sentirme mal.. pero te juro que no es adrede, y lo de las pag es cierto… no es choro ni nada por el estilo, no pudo poner en un chap 20 y en el otro 50, estás de acuerdo no?... si lo pusiera así, la escena no sería entonces tan bonita como me ha salido acá, verdad??-, por cierto, espero que te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena. Besines!

Shaoran Vampire: Bien… eres un chico, le atine! Jeje. No ya, mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que la historia te guste tanto.. por que si me mato escribiendo jeje, tal vez no soy muy buena, pero espero no decepcionarlos!, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y te prometo que no lo voy a dejar. Bien niño, te dejo y espero que el chap te haya gustado /-/ aunque sea un poquitín. Gracias por tu apoyo. Tu amiga Chisa!

Sweet Sugar 894: Ehh, si… verás hubo un pequeñísimo problema con los caps, y no he podido remediarlo aún, espero hacerlo para el prox capítulo, pues me voy de viaje y ya no tengo tiempo de corregirlo!! Jeje. Mmm pues no te apures, a mi tmb me pasan cosas similares, luego con la escuela y trabajos es algo difícil poner comentarios, pero en serio me alegra que hayas decidido dedicarme unos segundos de tu tiempo! Muchas gracias y espero que el chap te guste. Felices vacaciones!

aLeirBagPotteR: Wow! Gracias por el cumplido… y si, supuse que querrías matarme tmb, no es una novedad sabes?... la mayoría me puso cosas similares… ya sabes, eres una maldita…o que fea… o que desalmada por dejarlo así… etc… pero bueno, es mi trabajo!... yo sólo escribo y las ideas en mi mente salen así… no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que ya no sufras tanto… ni desees matar a Sakura… aunque no te culparía si lo hicieras! Jeje. Besines!!

Shiriko Sakura: jeje, que gracioso, no me había dado cuenta de que la idea de la luz tmb la tuviste tu! Si bueno, ya ves que las cosas ya pasaron a otro nivel, y como dijo el hombre más sexy guapísimo y bien dotado de todo el mundo… con él era todo o nada… y como que la Sakura anda medio mensa tmb… igual, no te apures, aunque si tendrás que esperar un poco más para el sig chap… lo lamento de verdad, pero 

es por causas de fuerza mayor. En cuanto regrese, prometo subir el 18, va?. Besos y abrazos!!

Rosh Bernal: Jeje, no, no es por el suspenso, es por la cantidad de paginas… bueno no importa jeje. Espero que el chap te haya gustado y que haya valido la pena el suspenso y la espera jeje. Igual, espero que estés al pendiente de la sig actualización, por allá del 12 de agosto más o menos jeje. Disculpa la tardanza! Besos y abrazos!

Angeli014: Lo lamento!!... tuve un problema con los chaps y no he podido arreglarlo… pero bueno, tratré de hacerlo para el capítulo que viene, ahora no tengo tiempo, de milagro me di un espacio para subir este! Jeje. Gracias por tu comentario niña, espero que estés bien, saludos y besos.

Kary Asakura Cullen: Me fijé que alguien me estaba faltando… pero no te me apures, lo que cuenta es que seguiste leyendo!... muchas gracias por dejar tu review, ya sabes que me encanta leerlos y me alegra que el chap te haya gustado, espero que puedas decir lo mismo o cosas mejores de este… me dio un poco más de trabajo que cualquiera de los anteriores… ya te imaginas por que vdd?... bueno, pues muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por tu apoyo!!

Xime-Chan: Bueno, como siempre lo digo, agradezco mucho todo el apoyo de tu parte siempre!!... y por supuesto que Shi.kun no se queda atrás… mándale un beso de mi parte por ser tan terriblemente comprensivo!!, le regalaré un tratamiento para el cabello la prox vez que nos veamos! Bien amiga… espero que no me creas más hentai de lo que ya me tenías, por lo de este chap… y espero que en serio te haya gustado tmb. Eh… no te apures, acabas de inspirar mi quinta sexta historia!!... así que posiblemente la tendrás para mi regreso… tu cumple!! Ya eres mayor de edad!!... bueno casi jeje. Dile al guapo del dragón que no le ponga muy duro eh?... te quiero muchísimo! Besos y abrazos!

Magotito-Chan:… Dios… je, ya ves que Sakura al fin de cuentas si se arrepintió. Pero no había de otra, ya le vendrá el momento de arrepentirse por haberse arrepentido jeje, no te me apures y no sufras mucho de todas formas va?... No puedo hacer nada por ahora, pero espero que el chap te haya gustado mucho, aunque sólo fuera la parte de al principio… ya sabes antes de que Sakura abriera la boca. Muchas gracias por tu comentario niña! Cuidt, mucho y besos!



Amatista: Lo lamento mucho por dejarle allí… igual que en el chap anterior… pero pues no podía seguirle jeje. Igual, espero que estés al pendiente de la actualización y me digas que te pareció este chap!, espero que te haya gustado niña!, cuídate mucho y besines!

Yulimoore: Bien… tu tmb quieres matarme?... pues para como vamos, voy a tener que conseguirme un abogado!... no sé que sean capaces de hacerme estando así de furiosos… ¬¬ jeje. Bien, ya sabes que aprecio mucho tus comentarios y que en serio espero que no digas en serio eso de matarme.. aprecio mucho mi vida de verdad. Igual, ya sabes que me voy y no voy a poder actualizar muy pronto sino hasta el 10 o 12 de agosto, pero espero que estés al pendiente de la actualización, gracias por tu apoyo niña. Besos y abrazos. Disfruta de tus días en Cancún!, nada mucho y lígate a muchos galanes! Suerte.

LMUndine: Si, siento no haber puesto mucho SS en el chap pasado, pero espero que esto lo haya reparado, pues el chap estuvo 100 por ciento dedicado a SS como puedes, ver. Espero estés al pendiente de la actualización! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y besos!

Himenita: Uni…locura?... y eso que es? No te apures mujer, lo importante es que hayas leído de nuevo, eso me alegra mucho. Espero que sigas al pendiente con la actualización y que el chap te haya gustado!, cuidt y muchos besos!!

AngelZafiro: Ya lo sé… soy una mal pensada jeje. Pero mira que tu no te quedas atrás eh niña?!... no ya.. mm, muchas gracia spor tu comentario, es bueno saber que aún sigue gustándote la historia y que no te has aburrido. Espero que este chap haya llenado tus expectativas eh?... sino igual me dices va?... pero dimelo en forma bonita pa que no duela tanto jeje. Cuidate mucho va?... espero que te vaya muy bien en tus vacaciones! Besos!

Naruweasley: Si bueno, llevan mas o menos dos años… tal vez un poco menso… pero si es algo así desde que la vió por primera vez jeje. Igual, muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, eres una chica nueva vdd??... que gusto saber que te interesó mi historia y que te diste tiempo para escribirme algo bonito. Me gusta mucho leer los comentarios que me dejan!, espero que este chap te haya gustado… bueno menos la parte de al final… que es obvio que a nadie le va a agradar jeje, pero no había de otra.. Como sea, mil gracias por tu comentario niña. Muchos besos.



Cainat06: Gracias por el agradecimiento jeje. Que cosas no?... bien, me alegra que te haya gustado el ET, lo hice con mucho cariño y a mi tmb me gusto muchísimo jeje. Y en cuanto a SS, que te apreció la escena?... estuvo muy fuerte?... espero que no, ya que esa no era mi intensión. Igual, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que si te haya gustado. Te mando muchos besotes!! Cuidt.

Goddess Aeris: Gracias y mil gracias por haberme avisado lo del error… aunque las cosas no parecieron salirme muy bien jeje, pero trataré de arreglarlo cuando regrese de vacas si?... gracias en serio tmb por tu lindo comentario… y bien, como sabes seguí tus instrucciones y espero que el chap te haya gustado mucho.. o al menos un poquitín. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que estés muy bien. Saludos y besos!

JohannaIkari: Ups.. lo lamento… de donde eres entonces si no es mucha indiscreción?.. Me estoy desviando perdón. Muchas gracias por tu comentario es agradable saber que te gusta tanto… y que te apreció este chap?... espero que no haya estado demasiado fuerte jeje… en serio que si, por que esa no era mi intensión. Igual, espero que estés al pendiente de la actualización, ya sabes, ahora me voy a tardar un poco más, pues es casi un mes y días… pero pues, trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible va?. Cuidate mucho y muchos besos!!

Amatista 1986: Ia ves que más bien se desarreglaron las cosas con estos dos muxaxos… pero pss era inevitable, espero de todos modos, que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que no te sientas demasiado furiosa con Sakura jeje. Mil gracias por tu comentario niña, cuidate mucho va? Besines!

Lalibi: Se me fue el tiempo disculpa… pero tmb como me voy de vacas y regreso hasta dentro de un mes, quise subir este más rápido, espero que no se me desesperen si me tardo un poquitín más con el otro… y que estés al pendiente de la actualización. Cuidate mucho y besines!!


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertenecen por completo a CLAMP.

CAPITULO 18

Jugadas del destino.

-Otra copa Señor?

La pregunta me llegó desde muy, muy lejos… casi como si se tratase de un lugar completamente desconocido para mi… incluso cuando el camarero estaba al otro lado de la barra donde ahora yo estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha, recargada en la palma de la mano.

Rayos!...

Un dolor agudo cruzo por absolutamente toda mi corteza cerebral y tuve que apretar con fuerza, con la mano que servía de apoyo a mi frente.

No recordaba haber bebido tanto desde que estaba en la Universidad… cuando era uno de los chicos más populares de todo el maldito campus… y las mujeres solían ir tras de mi como si de una estampida se tratase.

_Tal vez sería bueno volver allí…_

Tuve que aguantarme la risa que peleaba por salir de mis labios cuando me di cuenta de que eso solo iba a aumentar mi dolor de cabeza.

-Se encuentra bien?

Miré hacia arriba con bastante trabajo, para encontrarme con la mirada inquisidora del hombre al otro lado de la barra. Sus ojos mostraban una luz divertida… y me miraba expectante, como si en realidad creyera que yo iba a contarle mis penas…

-Perfectamente.- susurré masajeando mis sienes con un suave vaivén.

-Mujeres eh?

Sonreí divertido… supuse que ya tenía mucha experiencia al tener que dedicarse a servir a hombres _como yo_, abandonados o rechazados por mujeres… _como Sakura_ en este caso.

-Cuando no.

Me obsequió un recipiente con algo que parecía tener chucherias saladas y lo movió hacia delante para que tomara algunos… yo en cambio decliné la invitación con una suave negación… había bebido de más… cosa a la que ya no estaba tan acostumbrado y no quería terminar devolviendo todo el licor ingerido.

-Es gracioso sabe?... como es que suceden estas cosas.- inquirí yo como si el hombre necesitara más explicación del asunto.

-Gracioso?... bien… es cuestión de enfoques señor… vea, aquellos individuos no piensan lo mismo.

El hombre que vestía un traje de noche… algo bastante caro para ser sólo un camarero, me señaló con un dedo regordete a unos hombres a solo metros de mí.

Fruncí el ceño y entorné la mirada para poder ver mejor, pues las siete copas anteriores me habían nublado la vista ya.

Los dos hombres sentados en la barra se encontraban tomando una copa tras otra desconsoladamente mientras gruñían a cada segundo y una que otra lágrima se desprendía de sus ojos.

Negué suavemente y gemí en mi interior.

Demonios… que YO no iba a quedar así por una mujer!!

Y luego una oleada de temor me embargó.

… Cielos… tal vez ya me veía así…

-No… supongo que ellos no piensan que es gracioso.

-No tiene por que mostrarse tan arisco… a cualquier hombre le llega el momento… ya sabe de que hablo.

Y no. Yo NO sabía a que se refería, pero de todos modos me daba igual.

-No se ve como ellos… tal vez el rechazo no fue tan fuerte?.- se aventuró a preguntar el hombre con gesto divertido… cosa que me hizo querer tirarle lo poco que quedaba en mi copa, en toda la cara. Pero me detuve antes de hacer cualquier tontería.

-Más bien siento que ya sufrí demasiado… bien, si no te quieren pues no te quieren, que vas a hacer?

-Ah… conformista?!

Pedazo de estúpido!!

Si él hubiera tenido que pasar por lo que yo había tenido que pasar durante sabe Dios cuanto tiempo… pues aunque llevaba la cuenta de los meses que llevábamos juntos, me sentía terriblemente indispuesto como para ponerme a enumerarlos. Pero posiblemente él en mi caso estaría mucho peor… pero yo estaba seguro de que las cosas no funcionaban así.

Yo le había dicho que la amaba… e incluso cuando yo lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas… ella no estaba enamorada de mi… y no lo estaría incluso cuando yo llegase a tomar demasiado y tuviese un accidente… o llorara los mares por ella… de que servía de todos modos?...

-Sólo necesitaba un descanso. Y pensé que un buen trago me ayudaría… solo eso. No me estoy muriendo por dentro ni queriéndome suicidar por el hecho de que ella me haya rechazado. En realidad… sabe?... me siento bastante bien.

El camarero alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto y me llenó la copa de nuevo.

-Como usted diga… ya sabe la política de las tiendas, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Me encogí de hombros, dando a entender que me importaba un comino su estúpida política… pues yo sabía que tenía razón y no necesitaba de nada más.

Me di cuenta después de pasar el cuarto trago… de que mi estómago empezaba a revolverse de un modo muy poco agradable… mucho peor que antes. Así que me sentí muy incómodo.

Me levanté del asiento y dejé la copa en el mostrador mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes y los arrojaba en la mesa.

-Quédese con el cambio- concedí tomando la chaqueta y saliendo del bar, para poder dirigirme a mi auto.



También pude notar que no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para ponerme delante de un volante… y aún así… que importaba de todas formas?

Le di una ojeada a mi reloj de pulsera.

Las doce de la noche... vaya... no era tan tarde.

Abrí la puerta del auto y me introduje en el asiento del conductor, para después de unos segundos, poner en marcha el auto…

Me dio la impresión de que tenía un deseo muy grande de estampar mi cabeza en el volante… pues lo único que había hecho las últimas quince horas, había sido pensar en ella tanto o más que ninguna de las veces anteriores.

No me la podía sacar de la cabeza… y estaba muy, pero muy enfadado…

Incluso cuando no lo demostraba abiertamente, me sentía completamente molesto. Conmigo y con ella… y con el maldito destino que me había hecho encontrarla.

Esa pregunta también llevaba meses rondando en mi cabeza.

Por qué?... por qué demonios tenía que haberla conocido?...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

Escuché el ruido lejano del plástico chocando con el parquet… pero no me importó… la verdad?... no podía importarme menos. Igual llevaba escuchando ese mismo ruido durante todo el maldito día… mientras había decidido consumir todos los botecitos de helado que tenía en el congelador desde hacía semanas.

Y hasta ahora… llevaba… quince?...

Me pareció que eran quince, pues estaban regados por todo el piso de mi cuarto como si se tratase de un gigantesco bote de basura… pues los botecitos de colores no era lo único que permanecía estático en la madera hacía unos días reluciente.

Miles de servilletas y cubiertos, estaban regados en el suelo de igual forma. Había platos con comida a medio acabar y vasos por todos los muebles…

Y tampoco me importaba en lo más mínimo.



La casa estaba hecha un completo desorden… no solo era mi habitación… y yo me sentía demasiado indispuesta, para ponerme a recoger cualquier cosa.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando mi mirada se perdió en la montaña de clínex que yo había dejado justo en las cobijas de mi cama… no estaba siquiera conciente de haber llorado tanto.

El grito que sonó en mi cabeza como si de una batería se tratase me hizo reaccionar y volver a capturar la imagen que, en frente de mi, brindaba el televisor.

Había visto esa película… unas cinco veces ya… y aún no podía comprender la trama.

Y no era por que me hubiera distraído demasiado.

Más bien era porque… porque… no le había prestado absolutamente NADA de atención.

Mis pensamientos estaban perdidos aún, veintiséis horas atrás.

Si… ya había pasado un maldito día desde que Shaoran había salido de mi departamento con la promesa de no volver a verme nunca.

El sólo pensamiento me llenó los ojos de lágrimas gruesas.

La mañana anterior aún estaba martirizando mi cabeza.

Y es que las cosas se había vuelto por completo… horribles.

Y TODO, absolutamente TODO había sido mi culpa.

Si bien yo no había respondido a su pregunta… desde un principio había sido yo quien había tenido la culpa por haberle invitado a pasar.

Supuse de todos modos que de no haber ocurrido eso… de igual manera las cosas acabarían así algún día no tan lejano.

Él lo había dicho… había dicho que no iba a esperar por siempre… y yo tampoco podía pedirle más tiempo. No era justo… y tal como lo había dicho Tomoyo… ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de mis actos.

Por que tenía que haber sucedido todo de esa forma?...

El dolor que yo le había causado… el dolor que había visto en sus ojos me golpeaba una y otra vez, con una fuerza inminente.

Era una completa imbécil… eso lo sabía.

Shaoran había representado más de lo que nadie había representado en mi vida… y yo simplemente lo había dejado ir.



Pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de retenerlo a mi lado cuando no sabía lo que sentía por él en realidad…

Yo… lo había arruinado todo.

Mis ojos volvieron a sacar lágrimas y comencé a sollozar más fuerte… bien… había estado así durante las últimas horas… llorando como magdalena.

Mi teléfono había sonado unas tantas veces, pero yo no había contestado… incluso había desconectado la contestadora pues no tenía el más mínimo interés en saber nada acerca del mundo… no hasta que la estupidez y la depresión pasaran.

Tomé un poco de aire y volví a abrazar la almohada… con fuerza.

Lo extrañaba…

Lo extrañaba demasiado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Aparqué el auto en mi estacionamiento y me detuve antes de bajar… me sentía muy cansado y algo débil, pero mi sentido común habló… impresionándome, pues en ese estado no estaba seguro de tener uno.

Salí del auto y tomé la chaqueta, cerrando segundos después la puerta con un fuerte azote.

Me paré a un lado del elevador y oprimí el botón incrustado en la pared.

Desde que había subido al auto no había dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ella.

Era un tonto… había sido una completa estupidez el haberla puesto a elegir entre todo o nada…

Tal vez si simplemente hubiese permanecido callado… las cosas seguirían siendo igual que antes…

Pero yo ya no tenía la fuerza ni la paciencia para seguir con algo así…

Y las cosas se habían aclarado por fin. Sakura no era para mi.

Ella me quería… si… lo había dicho, pero yo no solo la quería… y ella lo sabía a la perfección. Se lo había dado absolutamente todo la noche anterior… supuse que simplemente no había podido alcanzarla.



Su corazón estaba muy lejos de mi… y ya no podía hacer nada. Ya no quería hacer nada.

Me apoyé en la pared y me pasé una mano por la frente… estaba muy cansado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

La noche había pasado rápida… había dormitado unas diez veces, mientras las demás había permanecido despierta… mirando hacia el vacío… otras veces encendía el televisor y miraba despistadamente… su contenido no hacía nada para llamar mi atención y mi cabeza me dolía, así como mis ojos permanecían completamente hinchados y ardían como si me hubiera pasado horas sin parpadear.

Miré hacia mi izquierda y me acosté de nuevo, abrazando la almohada con la que él había dormido…

Dios santo… parecía obsesionada con él…

Y es que en todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en él… no había asistido al trabajo y de milagro había tomado algunas duchas durante esos dos días, pues me relajaba un poco.

Pero aparte de eso… ni siquiera salía de mi cuarto.

Una lágrima volvió a salir y enterré más el rostro en su almohada.

Me pregunté que me sucedía… pues ni siquiera cuando Yamasaki me había dejado había llorado tanto… ahora, yo, estaba resumida en un zombi o algo muy similar.

Shaoran me había dejado.

Esa era la oración que usaba para martirizarme una y otra vez. Y aún no podía aceptar algo como eso.

Estaba desesperada… me sentía muy desesperada.

Yo no quería separarme de él.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuché el cerrojo de la puerta de entrada… ni la puerta cerrándose con fuerza… ni los pasos que le siguieron a eso.



No supe nada, hasta que la voz aguda me volvió a la realidad.

-Sakura!!

Mi cabeza, que reposaba en la almohada hizo amago de levantarse… pero me sentía algo débil después de haber llorado tanto, así que sólo abrí los ojos.

Tomoyo estaba parada frente a mi cama y se inclinó repentinamente junto a mi, apoyándose en el suelo y mirándome con rostro preocupado.

-Santo cielo!... que te ocurrió?- preguntó alterada como siempre. Llevando uno de los mechones de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja. Pude ver que su vista se perdió en sus alrededores y después regresaba a mi, esperando una respuesta.

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pedirle que se fuera y me dejara sola… no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

De igual forma, me apoyé sobre los codos y me erguí con cuidado.

-No sucede nada.- susurré suavemente.

-A quien crees que haces estúpida… ciertamente a mi no!- exclamó Tomoyo y mi cabeza retumbó.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- murmuré con trabajo y me apoyé en la cabecera de mi cama.- vete por favor.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se agrandaron y me estudiaron por lo que me parecieron horas. Miré hacia otro lado y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

-No voy a dejarte así.

Me sentí asqueada de que no comprendiera lo que le decía… por dios!! Que no podía simplemente marcharse y dejarme sola?!

-Te ves horrible… halloween no es hasta dentro de cinco meses Sakura

Tomoyo tomó asiento a mi lado y yo giré el rostro hacia la pared para evitar mirarla.

-Sakura… que pasa?



-No quiero hablar de eso.- susurré de nuevo a duras penas.

-No voy a irme.- La mano de Tomoyo buscó la mía, pero la retiré antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Mi amiga lo intentó de nuevo y retuvo por un segundo la mía entre la suya. Sin embargo con un rugido no característico en mi, me solté con fuerza.- que sucedió?- preguntó con las orbes dilatadas tratando de tomar mi mano de nuevo, la cual, retiré una vez más.- Sakura!- reprendió.

Pasaron algunos segundos y entonces volvió su camino hacia mi mejilla. Quité el rostro del contacto con su piel en un segundo.

-Basta!- gemí ahora sí, mirándola por completo.- déjame en paz!

Mis palabras me hirieron profundamente… pues Tomoyo no era culpable de nada… pero yo no podía parar… no podía…

Tomoyo me miró entre molesta y preocupada, mientras yo pude vislumbrar un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Sus manos buscaron mis hombros y yo traté de soltarme, pero esta vez ella me retuvo con fuerza.

-Suelta!- gemí tratando de dejar su amarré, pero Tomoyo no cedió sus manos apretaron mis hombros tratando de inmovilizarme mientras yo no dejaba de moverme. –Quita!... no puedo… - las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y entonces me detuve cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a dejar mis ojos con rapidez.

-Sakura…

-No puedo… no puedo respirar…- jadeé más fuerte y entonces sin que ninguna de las dos pudiéramos preverlo, terminé pegada a ella por completo, sollozando en su hombro.

Tomoyo me abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a mecerme contra ella.

-Tranquila… shh…

No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos así, sin embargo, cuando aún las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Tomoyo se animó a preguntar de nuevo.

-Que sucedió?



Mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración… no podía contestar ni hablar… nada.

-Es sobre Shaoran?- preguntó suavemente.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas y mis ojos parpadearon confundidos.

-Se acabó.- dije al fin… dejando salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-No… comprendo… de que hablas?

-Se fue… para siempre…- gemí muy levemente… y entonces mis ojos volaron a los suyos.- por que no lo dices?- pregunté con fastidio limpiando mis mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Decir que?- preguntó confundida y yo bufé.

-Pensé que me ibas a plantar en la cara todo lo que me dijiste antes…

Tomoyo sonrió suavemente y después negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a hacer algo como eso… al menos no ahora… no hasta que me digas exactamente que fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo arruiné… lo arruiné por completo.- dije en voz baja llevándome una mano al cabello.- soy una estúpida!

-Sakura… no digas eso…

-No!... es que… soy de lo peor Tomoyo… lo usé!... Me acosté con él sabiendo lo que él sentía por mi!... y luego… y luego… rayos!!

Tomoyo me miró sorprendida y entonces bajó la mirada.

-Por qué te acostaste con él?

La pregunta me llegó de sorpresa. Que por qué me había acostado con él?...

-No lo sé… sólo… sólo sucedió!

-Bien… y por que se molestó?



-Me dijo que me ama…- solté rápidamente… ella sin embargo, no parecía estar sorprendida por tal declaración…- me preguntó si yo lo amaba también.

-Que contestaste?

-Nada que le agradara.

-le dijiste que no lo amabas. – observó mi amiga con mirada escrupulosa. Y yo asentí.- por que lo hiciste?

La miré súbitamente cuando escuché la pregunta y su tono suave.

-Por qué?... bueno porque… yo…

-Déjalo.- continuó mi amiga levantándose.- levántate de la cama… vamos a recoger todo y vamos a salir a hacer algunas compras… por lo que veo… comiste bastante estos dos días. Si llamo ahora a Eriol de seguro se ofrece a llevarnos. Toma una ducha, te servirá y hará algo con esas ojeras que traes… yo sugiero que..

-Espera un momento… de que hablas?!- solté yo completamente desorientada.

-Eh?... bueno pues… no es necesario que sigas sintiéndote mal. Debes tomar un poco de sol…estás muy pálida.

-Pero… que no entiendes Tomoyo?... Shaoran… Shaoran se fue!!...

-Si… lo sé. Ya lo dijiste.

La miré como si en realidad ella no estuviera comprendiendo nada.

-Por que me miras así?... en serio Sakura, no sé por que te pones así. Tu no amas a Shaoran, no es cierto?... así que no deberías de estar sintiéndote tan mal. Quiero decir, es triste que las cosas no hayan salido bien… pero tal vez después de un tiempo vuelvan a llevarse como buenos amigos. Cuando los dos tal vez estén saliendo con alguien más… no debes afligirte cariño.

Sentí una bofetada cruzar por toda mi cara y me quedé callada… completamente callada y con la mirada perdida.

Bien… eso era muy sencillo. Tomoyo tenía razón.



Podíamos volver a ser amigos después de un tiempo… y las cosas regresarían a como eran antes y entonces… nada de esto tendría sentido…

Ella estaba en lo correcto… no había razón para que yo me sintiera tan mal… verdad?

Tal vez tendría que esperar un tiempo para que volviésemos a ser amigos…

Amigos… por qué era que esa palabra no me hacía sentir mejor ni siquiera un poco. Me di cuenta de que esas letras más bien me provocaban un dolor extraño en el pecho.

Ser… su amiga… ser amigos por siempre… mientras salíamos con diferentes personas…

Oh-Demonios…………

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante.

No.

No… nunca, nunca.

Ciertamente, los amigos no hacían el tipo de cosas que nosotros dos solíamos hacer. Ni besos… ni miradas furtivas… ni sonrisas cómplices… ni celos… ni lo que habíamos hecho hacía dos noches…

Los amigos no hacían eso.

Y yo… ciertamente… no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire cuando mi pecho se sintió mucho más ligero…

Bien… ahora sí que estaba arruinada.

-No… no puedo…

-No?... claro que puedes hacerlo… - dijo Tomoyo con seguridad mientras me miraba levemente confundida.- tal vez solo piensas que…

-Lo amo.

Tomoyo se detuvo y me miró fijamente, después de unos segundos, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.



Mis mejillas enrojecieron ante lo anteriormente dicho y mi corazón había comenzado a palpitar muy fuertemente.

-Yo… estoy enamorada de él Tomoyo.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella suavemente y yo sonreí tristemente.

-Dios… lo amo muchísimo…

-Entiendo… lo que no entiendo es… que es lo que estás haciendo aquí, todavía?!

Mi mirada hasta ese momento perdida, se paseó por mi habitación, hasta llegar de nuevo a la amatista.

-De que hablas?- pregunté cortante.

-No deberías estar en camino a decírselo?...- preguntó ella con tono de obviedad.

Mi respiración entrecortada detuvo mis pensamientos por un segundo.

-No.

Tomoyo alzó las cejas ante mi negativa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bien… me estás diciendo que estás enamorada de él… y que él está enamorado de ti… y no irás a verlo por que……… por qué?- preguntó exasperada.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello de nuevo y la miré afligida.

-El no va a querer verme!...

Por la mirada de Tomoyo supuse que quería estrangularme.

-Entiende… no puedo llegar allí simplemente y decirle que lo amo y que no quiero que se separe de mi nunca!... él… él debe estar odiándome ahora!... después de lo que le hice… no lo merezco Tomoyo!

-Olvídate de eso!!... tienes que decírselo Sakura… debes hacerlo. Lo amas y el te ama… incluso cuando las cosas no hubieran salido como ustedes lo hubieran deseado… tienes que arreglarlo o vas a arrepentirte por siempre!

Me mordí el labio inferior, esperando que mi sentido común me diera una respuesta… debería ir?...

Y si él no quería verme?...

_Lo amo_

De acuerdo… ese era un pensamiento suficiente…

Me levanté como bólido de la cama y salí de la habitación disparada.

Tomoyo gritó algo que no alcancé a escuchar… y seguí corriendo… Era una locura… traía solo la ropa de dormir y las zapatillas que había alcanzado a ponerme cuando había bajado de la cama.

Justo alcancé la puerta de entrada, la abrí y choqué levemente con algo que había detrás de esta.

Mis ojos se alzaron antes de seguir con mi camino, encontrándome unos ojos zafiro, que yo ya conocía a la perfección.

-Lo lamento Eriol…- me disculpé… y seguí bajando las escaleras.

-Sakura!!... a donde vas en pijama!?- preguntó cuando yo ya había bajado un piso completo.

-Necesito hablar con Shaoran!- exclamé antes de bajar otro peldaño.

-Sakura!... Sakura espera!... Shaoran se fue!

Al oír aquello me detuve en el escalón tal como si me hubieran encantado. Me giré levemente y miré a Eriol asomado en el barandal.

-Que?...

-Shaoran salió en la madrugada para China… me avisó cuando ya iba en el avión.

No sé como sucedió… pero en ese mismo instante… perdí el suelo.

Estaba mareada y no podía ver nada bien. Sentí algo cálido en mi espalda y volví a abrir los ojos.

-Eriol!...- exclamó una voz conocida detrás de mi…



-La tengo Tomoyo… la llevaré arriba.

Y eso fue lo último que escuché, antes de quedar completamente inconciente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me senté en la silla de plástico y apoyé los codos en las rodillas, juntando las manos y dejando descansar mi frente en ellas.

Mi cabeza la sentía explotar y ahora era peor…

Maldición…

-Shaoran… cariño, que bueno que llegaron!

Miré hacia el frente y me levanté de la silla, mientras Ryusuke hacia lo mismo.

Ylean Li se acercó con paso rápido y las lágrimas en sus ojos nos dejaron paralizados.

Mi madre deslizó sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Mi hermano se acercó y la miró con gesto comprensivo mientras dejaba vagar una de sus manos por la espalda tensa de mi madre.

Rodeé su talle con mi brazo y besé su cien mientras ella se estremecía ligeramente.

-Tranquila… estará bien.

-Fue tan repentino!- escuché que gemía ella… y mi corazón latió más fuerte.

-Comprendo… para nosotros también.- dije hablando por mi y por mi hermano.

Ryusuke se separó de nosotros y miró en ambas direcciones del corredor principal del hospital centra del Hong Kong.

-Donde están ellas?-preguntó suavemente.

-Fueron a casa a descansar… habían estado haciendo turnos desde ayer por la noche. Fanren vendrá en una hora de nuevo.

-Ya.- comentó Ryusuke en voz baja.- Que dijeron los doctores?

-Tu padre está muy delicado.- comenzó ella separándose de mi y mirando a Ryusuke con rostro triste y serio a la vez.- tendrán que realizar la operación a corazón abierto en dos días.

-Estaremos aquí.- prometí suavemente y mi madre me miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por haber venido tan rápido.

Asentí al igual que mi hermano, y mi madre prosiguió a abrazarlo a él.

Tuve que aguantarme el suspiro que peleaba por salir de mis labios.

Bien… al menos iba a tener algo de tiempo para recuperarme de todo lo que había sucedido con ella… y tal vez… podría rehacer todo estando allí por algún tiempo…

Lo tenía decidido… no iba a poder regresar a Japón.

No mientras no superara todo lo que había sucedido.

Mi familia me necesitaba y ciertamente… yo necesitaba un descanso también.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**(Sakura)**_

-Sakura… el señor Terada quiere verte.- susurró la chica de ojos azul turquesa, que compartía el cubículo conmigo.

Hice un mohín de disgusto y cerré las ventanillas de los programas en el computador.

Después de unos segundos me levanté y caminé lentamente por los pasillos de la ampliada oficina del departamento de mercadotecnia de la empresa Squeaks Corp.

Seguí con pasos suaves amortiguados por la alfombra de color ocre, hasta que vislumbre la puerta de madera de entrada a la oficina de mi jefe.

Mis nudillos rozaron la puerta y el hombre detrás de esta dejó salir un gruñido… por lo que yo entré… pues estaba ya acostumbrada a sus palabras "clave"



-Quería verme señor Terada?- pregunté suavemente, quedando parada ante la puerta de madera,

-Siéntese señorita Kinomoto.

Asentí y me adelanté hasta quedar frente al mueble crespo de color café, y me senté en la silla acojinada. Después adopté una pose seria y lo miré altiva.

-La llame por qué quería asegurarme de que el trabajo le venía bien.

-Si… le agradezco mucho el cambio de puesto… la verdad es que me siento mucho más cómoda trabajando en esta área.

-Bien… me alegro. Como se ha sentido de salud, últimamente?

La pregunta me hizo sentir extraña… que tenía que ver su salud con todo lo demás?

-Eh… bien. Eso creo. Hasta ahora no me he enfermado… ni nada de eso… estoy… en perfecto… estado.

-Ya veo. Me alegra. Bien iré al grano.

_Gracias al cielo!_

-Soy toda oídos.

-Bien… un tal señor Kawasaki, es líder de las empresas Haruka y está hospedado en uno de los hoteles en el centro de la ciudad. Me ha pedido le haga una cita, para poder evaluar las opciones entre los competidores. Necesito que se encargue de eso.

-Por supuesto.- acepté gustosa.

-perfecto. Eso es todo… puede irse, le enviaré la dirección a su correo electrónico.

-Bien… muchas gracias señor Terada.

Sin decir nada más, me levanté del asiento y me incliné levemente en agradecimiento, para después salir por la puerta de la oficina.

Cuando al fin tuve la puerta cerrada a mi espalda, dejé salir un suspiro.

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó suavemente la voz de mi compañera. Mina tenía esa odiosa costumbre de preguntarme cada segundo si me sentía bien o si no estaba cansada… eso, desde que me habían cambiado de departamento.

Eso, desde que había faltado a trabajar casi una semana completa…

Eso… desde que Shaoran se había ido.

Y de eso… ya eran casi dos meses.

-Estoy bien Mina… sólo estoy algo cansada.

La de ojos celestes me miró de nuevo sin comprender muy bien a que se debía mi cortante actitud, pero después, simplemente asintió y volvió a caminar hacia el cubículo.

Yo mientras tanto… me di cuenta de que necesitaba urgentemente un vaso con agua.

Así que con una mirada de advertencia para mi compañera, me volví y camine hasta la oficina de descanso.

El lugar era minúsculo… apenas le cabía una mesa para seis personas, un lavabo y un pequeño congelador.

Me dirigí hasta el garrafón, a unos pasos de mi y tomé una taza que estaba a un lado del lavabo. La taza blanca en cuestión, tenía mi nombre.

La llené hasta el tope, con cuidado de no derramar agua, y me la llevé a los labios. Después de unos segundos, me decidí a sentarme en la mesita.

Dejé la taza en la madera y me recargué cobre el codo en la mesa.

Cincuenta días… llevaba la cuenta de cuanto había pasado.

Cincuenta malditos días se me habían hecho una eternidad… una eternidad bastante dolorosa.

Shaoran no había llamado… ni siquiera había contactado con Eriol… o al menos él no había dicho nada acerca del ambarino. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me pasé la mano por la frente.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba pasar en China?!



Me daba total y absolutamente cuenta, de que todo… TODO lo había ocasionado yo. Pero aún así… no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez él volvería pronto.

Me había sentido tan mal cuando me di cuenta de que Shaoran había decidido regresar a China… que había caído en una severa depresión.

Y lo peor… era que aún no tenía el valor suficiente como para hablar con él… no podía hacerlo.

Temía por tantas cosas….

El bastante obvio rechazo entre ellas, por supuesto.

Tomoyo había hablado conmigo… y me había obligado a llamar a Shaoran… pero no había podido hacerlo.

Sabía que si él había tenido el valor para decirme lo que sentía por mi… de frente. Yo debía pagarle con la misma moneda entonces.

Pero cuanto tiempo más tendría que esperar para verlo y poder decirle… todo?...

Y es que durante todos esos días… me había dado cuenta de que lo extrañaba mucho… muchísimo.

Tomé otro sorbo de agua y lo pasé con algo de trabajo.

La incertidumbre se había vuelto dueña de mis pensamientos… y el temor a que él no fuera perdonarme nunca, me envolvía más frecuentemente de lo que yo hubiese querido.

Negué suavemente y traté de mantenerme al margen de los pensamientos pesimistas.

No había podido dejar de pensar en él… ni en cómo iba decirle las cosas…

La verdad era que la mayor parte del tiempo me sentía indispuesta y con nauseas cada vez que pensaba en el momento en que debía encontrarlo…

Y es que el tiempo lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera reparé en el sonidito de llamada de mi celular.

Mi cabeza se despejó y tomé el aparato entre mis manos.

-Que sucede Tomoyo?- pregunté con una suave sonrisa en mis labios.

La voz alegre del otro lado del aparato, ahogó una risa. Tomoyo estaba algo feliz últimamente… iba a hacerse el ultrasonido en una semana para ver por primera vez al bebé… y ya estaban planeando la boda, por lo que mi amiga sonaba siempre decididamente feliz.

-Renté unos videos… vienes?

La ocasión perfecta para relajarme después de todas esas semanas que había pasado de duro trabajo… esperando dejar a un lado de mis pensamientos a Shaoran.

-Claro… estas en lo tuyo, o con Eriol?- pregunté mordaz, tomando otro sorbo de agua.

-Estoy en mi departamento… Eriol me dijo que llegaría ya un poco tarde.

-Bien entonces… iré en cuanto terminé de archivar unas cosas.- agregué cansada.

Tomoyo bufó y pude sentir su mirada furibunda.

-Estás trabajando demasiado.

-Ni lo digas, de acuerdo?... prometo no llegar tarde.

Tomoyo aceptó la idea, y colgó el teléfono, después de unos segundos.

Cerré la tapa del aparato y lo guardé en su funda de nuevo. Luego de enjuagar mi taza, la dejé en el pequeño colgador de trastes a un lado del lavabo y salí del salón de descanso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me sentí aliviada en cuanto el timbre del departamento de mi amiga sonó.

La semana había acabado… y ahora podía descansar después de todo el trabajo realizado.

La morena y rizada cabellera de mi amiga se asomó por la puerta, regalándome una suave y ligera sonrisa característica en ella, después de que el clic de la llave sonó súbitamente.

-Pasa.

Acepté la invitación y caminé hacia adentro del departamento.

-Que hora es?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose a la cocina después de que se dio cuenta de que la seguía.

-Las nueve… ya cenaste?

-No… quería esperarte. Eriol tenía una reunión hoy y dijo que llegaría algo tarde… cenas conmigo entonces?-preguntó, levemente contrariada de mi expresión subjetiva.

-Ah?... si claro. Quieres que te ayude a prepararla?

-No, ya esta hecha. Me pasé la tarde ideando nuevas recetas de cocina… mamá me mando una revista y algunos libros por paquetería.

-Oh… que tal están ella y Etienne?- pregunté colgando mi abrigo y mi bolso en la silla. Tomoyo sonrió y asintió mientras sacaba dos platos de la alacena. Yo en cambio caminé hasta el estante de los vasos y manteles y coloqué la mesa con cuidado.

-Los dos están perfectamente… se llevan demasiado bien según Nadeshiko.

Mis sentidos se alertaron al escuchar el nombre de mi madre.

-Dios… hablaste con ella?- pregunté dejando la mesa puesta y acercándome a mi amiga con paso vigilante.

La amatista me miró sonriente y asintió mientras terminaba de agitar la jarra con agua, con una linda palita de madera con dibujos chinos grabados en ella.

-Si, hablé con ella justo ayer. Han estado saliendo los cuatro desde hace algunas semanas. Y al parecer están muy contentos. Tus padres, también están muy bien… gracias por preguntar.

-No dijiste nada… verdad Tomoyo?

-Decir?... decir que?

-Pues… ya sabes… lo que, lo que sucedió con Shaoran.



-Que te acostaste con él?... o que te dejó?... o tal vez que estás perdidamente enamorada de él y no te atreves a llamarle y decírselo?... a cual de esas tres cosas te refieres?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron en plena advertencia y mis labios formaron una línea firme.

-No es justo que lo digas de esa manera.- susurré después de unos segundos.- y espero que no hayas abierto tu gran bocota…

-Considerando cómo es Nadeshiko, posiblemente ya te hubiera llamado por teléfono.

-Considerando como es mamá… podría estar ideando demasiadas cosas horribles…

-No dije nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa Sakura… juro que no lo hice!- gimió después de unos segundos, cuando vislumbró mi mirada molesta.

-Más vale que eso sea cierto… o te estrangularé.

-ES cierto. Yo no digo mentiras… bien casi nunca.- agregó cuando la miré de soslayo con una sonrisa a medias.

-Que te dijo mamá?

-Yukito ya esta bastante mejor… y parece que Touya va a pedir unas vacaciones al hospital… tu madre dice que tal vez quiera llevarlo de viaje unos días para que se sienta mejor.

Me sentí frustrada y feliz al mismo tiempo con aquel comentario.

Estaba feliz por ellos dos… era agradable saber que las cosas se iban a arreglar. Pero la frustración estaba a la cabeza.

Bien… hasta mi hermano gay, había encontrado las agallas para declarársele a Yukito… maldición!

Mi gesto debió haber alterado a mi amiga, por que dejando la jarra a un lado me miró perspicaz.

-Te sucede algo?

-Mmm… nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

-Siéntate. En un segundo sirvo.

Asentí sin discutir y me senté en la mesa, frente al lugar que ya había colocado para mi.

-Naoko te mandó saludos.

-Como está ella?

Tomoyo tomó uno de los platos y sirvió la comida, para después alcanzármelo con cuidado.

-Bastante bien. Sato y ella planean irse a vivir juntos en un mes. El viene y va, así que se quedarán aquí por algún tiempo hasta que se casen supongo.

-Lindo que sepas más sobre mi familia que yo.

Tomoyo dejó salir una carcajada y asintió.

-Bien… si tu les hablaras a ellos otra cosa sería.

-Si mi madre no tuviera ese horrible sentido que le permite enterarse absolutamente de todo cuanto sucede en mi vida… yo, hablaría más seguido.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y me miró divertida.

-Por qué no simplemente se lo cuentas… en ese caso ella no tendría que estar adivinando y se sentiría mejor de que tu le platicaras las cosas.

-Se lo diré todo… en cuanto pueda hablar con él primero.- tuve la impresión de que Tomoyo estaba apunto de tratar de razonar conmigo una vez más. Por lo que decidí cambiar de tema.- Que películas rentaste?

-No recuerdo sus nombres… estaba demasiado ocupada observando al que me atendió como para fijarme en esas nimiedades.

-Eres imposible Tomoyo… espera a que Eriol escuche.

Tomoyo me guiñó el ojo y tomó un poco de agua.



-Terada me dio el encargo de Kawasaki.- solté suavemente, mientras a mi vez, le daba un sorbo a mi vaso.

-En serio?!... vaya, eso es genial.

Tomoyo había estado escuchándome hablar de lo mismo en los últimos días… supuse que en serio se alegraba de que yo callara con todo lo que decía acerca del trabajo.

-Que tal te sientes en el área?- preguntó con un ligero acento alegre.

-Mejor… es más trabajo pero aún así… me agrada más.

Seguí contándole cosas triviales acerca de mi trabajo y después, cuando al fin terminamos de comer, me levanté para lavar el plato. Tomoyo me siguió segundos después.

-Estás empezando a comer más eh?... no me sorprendería que subieses diez kilos en un mes!- observé con afán de molestar.

-Eso es horrible Sakura!

Mi risa salió de mis labios y cuando al fin hubimos terminado de hacer el aseo de la cocina, nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

-Esto se ve interesante.- comencé tomando la primera caja que reposaba encima del reproductor de DVD´s.- Me suena demasiado a Jean Claude Van Dam… ese chico debió haber sido guapísimo como para hacerte rentar una película de estas.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca con los labios y me la arrebató de las manos.

-Bien, entonces vemos la otra y ya.

Volví la mirada hacia abajo y tomé la otra caja.

Esa se veía un poquitín más interesante.

-De acuerdo.

Tomoyo la puso en el reproductor y luego fue a sentarse a mi lado en el sillón de la sala.

Yo me acomodé también y tomé la mano de mi amiga, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.



o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cuando terminamos de ver la película… que, no por desacreditar al chico… estaba aburridísima… supuse que tal vez hubiera estado mejor ver la de el chico parecido a Jean Claude… apagamos la televisión y nos pusimos a chacotear y platicar de cosas bastante triviales.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la puerta se abriera.

Tomoyo miró el reloj y sonrió suavemente.

-Apenas van a dar las once y media… que haces aquí tan temprano?... dijiste que volverías después de las doce.- observó ella con una sonrisa, adelantándose cuando Eriol se internó en la sala y la miró sonriente.

-Bien pues… te extrañaba demasiado.- susurró cuando rodeó su talle y la abrazó suavemente.

-Yo también te extrañaba…-sus labios se perdieron en los de él por unos segundos, pero Tomoyo se separó a tiempo, antes de que Eriol fuera demasiado lejos… conmigo allí, claro.

-Hola Sakura.- saludo sin el más mínimo atisbo de pena en su voz.

-Hola Eriol.- solté yo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.- te fue bien?

-Si… la verdad estuvo algo aburrido… y tuve que sacarme una excusa de la manga para poder retirarme más temprano. Que tal estás tu?... ya cenaron?- preguntó a Tomoyo con mirada penetrante.

Mi amiga se sonrojó y asintió suavemente dejando caer la mano del cuello de él, para tomar la suya.

-Bien. Que tal te va a ti en el trabajo Sakura… todo bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que él siguiera hablando.

-Ninguna novedad?- preguntó después a su novia.

-Ah… lo olvidaba!!... el correo llegó en la mañana… dejó un paquete dirigido para ti Eriol… no lo abrí, lo dejé en la mesa de la recámara, quieres que lo traiga?



-Por favor, hermosa.

Tomoyo asintió y Eriol se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero, para después sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, con expresión pensativa.

-Correo?... que raro. A no ser por pagos nunca recibo ninguno.- explicó en voz suave cuando Tomoyo llegó a su lado.

-Toma. – dijo ella sentándose en el brazo del sofá y alargándole el paquete.

-Gracias.

-Vas a venir al ultrasonido Sakura, verdad?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras Eriol rasgaba el paquete. Yo la miré sonriendo y asentí como pude.

-Por supuesto que si… ya te dieron la fecha exacta?

-Si… el doctor me vio hoy y me dijo que el martes de la próxima semana estaría bien… como es entre semana no habrá tanta gente y yo también estuve de acuerdo… el martes es mi día libre y ya no tendría que pedirle permiso a Kasumi para faltar… ya ves como se pone…

-Pero que demonios!!

La exclamación de Eriol nos hizo volvernos rápidamente. Tomoyo se inclinó en el asiento mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del zafiro.

Yo en cambio sólo los miré a ambos con expresión confundida.

-Que sucede Eriol?- preguntó la voz suave de Tomoyo. Eriol sin embargo, no dio mayor explicación y le alcanzó dos extrañas notas a su novia, para después pasar la mirada por mi rostro.

Tomoyo comenzó a leer y sus ojos, pude ver, se agrandaban a cada letra que leía…

Pero… que sucedía allí!?

-Santo… cielo…- susurró levantando la vista desde las cartas, hasta mi persona.

Yo no comprendí nada…. En serio que no entendía absolutamente nada.



-Como puede hacer algo así!!

Me encogí en el asiento, cuando el sinuoso grito de mi amiga me sobresaltó. Tomoyo tenía las mejillas rojas y se había levantado del brazo del sillón, mirando la nota con odio.

-Que pasa?... estás bien?- pregunté levantándome de igual manera, pero mi amiga retrocedió un paso.

-Lo lamento Sakura.- susurró después de unos segundos.

-No… comprendo… que es eso… eso que estaban leyendo?- pregunté confundida.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol y luego regresó a mi.

-Es… es una invitación.

Su voz fue tan suave que en serio tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder escucharla.

-Una invitación?- pregunté sin comprender aún.

-Si.

-Una invitación de qué?

-Es una invitación para la boda de Shaoran, Sakura.

La frase que salió de los labios del zafiro, me dejó de una pieza.

Una invitación… para la boda de Shaoran?... pero que…??

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas… no entendía nada… Shaoran… Shaoran se iba a casar?...

Pero con quien demonios se iba a casar?!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

NA: DIOS!! Siento mucho el haberme tardado tanto tiempo en poder actualizar, pero acabo hoy exactamente de regresar de vacaciones, 

razón por la cual es más que obvio que no podré responder a sus lindos y valiosos comentarios… era eso, o publicar días más tarde por que tengo que hacer muchas cosas para la uni ahora en estos días, espero que puedan perdonarme.

Al igual que espero que puedan perdonarme por la mala jugada en el fic… no puedo ni voy a adelantar nada para el siguiente chap… solo espero que no se enojen con Shaoran… o conmigo supongo jeje. Bueno pues espero que puedan perdonarme y en fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Disculpen si hay uno que otro error... lo chequé varias veces antes de irme, pero igual si hay algun problema con la narracion no duden en decirlo

Los veo en el capítulo final.

Besos

Chisaki Kamikaze


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen… buuuuu.

CAPITULO 19

Yo me opongo?

Un segundo… dos segundos… tres segundos…

Yo no estaba lo suficientemente consiente de lo que Tomoyo o Eriol trataban de decir… la verdad… estaba como perdida en el tiempo.

Justo unos minutos atrás… cuando se les había ocurrido soltarme, que el hombre del cual yo estaba profunda y dolorosamente enamorada… iba a contraer matrimonio.

Mi subconsciente se negaba a entender o a captar esa idea. Algo como eso no podía estar sucediendo… o si?

Como era eso posible!!

-Cómo es posible!... no lo entiendo!

La voz de Tomoyo me llegó muy clara al ella, indagar en la pregunta que mi mente había forjado con anterioridad… bien… si ella no lo entendía, mucho menos yo lo comprendía!

-Tomoyo siéntate… no te exaltes así!...

El tono de preocupación en la voz de Eriol, me devolvió ahora sí a la tierra, y tuve que parpadear varias veces, para poder aclarar el mejunje de pensamientos atiborrados en mi cabeza.

-Pero… es que… es que… Shaoran la ama a ella!!... cómo va a casarse con alguien más!?

-No lo sé… pero sin duda no esta para nada en sus cabales.

Tuve la intensión de decir algo… cualquier cosa. Pero mi garganta estaba cerrada por completo y no podía proferir sonido alguno.

Shaoran se iba a casar…



Me levanté del sillón casi como si no estuviera en coordinación con mis movimientos y miré fijamente hacia la televisión.

-Cuando… cuando es la boda.- pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Eriol y Tomoyo me miraron con rostro preocupado y yo me volví de nuevo.- Cuando!?

Mi voz salió ahora sí, con fuerza y demasiado estridente para que los dos se percataran de la furia que me recorría.

-Es… mañana

Pero como era posible?!, se casaba al día siguiente!!

Sentí como si alguien me estuviera jugando una muy mala broma y mi aliento se cortó por completo.

Las veinticuatro horas en las que había arruinado todo, ahora se volvían para hacerme sentir aún peor!

Tomé un poco de aire y escuché suaves pasos, que supuse pertenecían a los lánguidos de Tomoyo. La suave mano, ya muy conocida para mi, se posó levemente en mi hombro y yo me volví.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando no vieron rastro de lágrimas en mis pupilas esmeralda.

Pero en serio, de que servía mi llanto?... de que iba a servir de todas formas, cuando yo había sido la que había propiciado tal incidente!?... no servirían de nada!

-Soy una tonta.- susurré, dejándome caer al sillón de nuevo mientras Tomoyo se inclinaba a mi lado, y Eriol tomaba algunos pasos hacia mi.

-No lo eres Sakura…

-Por favor, no me tengas consideración en estos momentos, es lo peor que puedes hacer…- susurré sin mirarla.

-No es tu culpa!...

-Ni de Shaoran.- susurró Eriol con cuidado, ganándose una mirada suave de mi amiga.- ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa… es simplemente que las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón sakura… no puedes 

culparte de algo así, cuando tu misma no estabas lista para aceptar lo que sentías por él.

-Eso es lo que lo arruinó todo.- gemí, cuando mi garganta comenzó a doler. Me di cuenta de que llevaba rato, tratando de no soltar la cantidad de lágrimas que peleaban por salir de mis ojos.- el no darme cuenta de que lo amaba.- dije suavemente.

-Todo tiene un tiempo Sakura, no puedes esperar saber siempre todo, incluso cuando se trata de ti.- mis ojos escocían y mi mirada se nubló de repente.

-Lo amo Tomoyo… lo amo mucho.- solté jadeando y me abracé a mi amiga que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Tomoyo me rodeó con sus cálidos brazos y me sostuvo contra ella por unos segundos, mientras yo dejaba salir mi tristeza por los ojos.

-Lo sé… shhh…

-No puedo permitirme el perderlo, ahora que lo sé…- solté mirando a Eriol, que se había inclinado a mi lado.

-No… no debes hacerlo.

Tomoyo se separó de mí y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Tienes que ir.

Esas simples tres palabras me pusieron los nervios de punta.

El realizar un viaje para decirle a una persona que la amas, cuando esta planea casarse con alguien más, no era de muy buen gusto.

Y no era algo que yo acostumbrara hacer, definitivamente.

-Yo…

-Tomoyo tiene razón, debes ir y hablar con él Sakura… quizá puedas hacerle entender… antes de que cometa esa estupidez.- comentó Eriol con voz grave y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tuve que permitirme el sonreírle cálidamente, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy preocupado por mi.



Eriol no era muy directo en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia otras personas, al menos que se tratase de mi amiga, así que me levanté y lo miré durante unos segundos.

El de ojos azules se permitió acariciar mi mejilla suavemente y yo dejé salir las últimas lágrimas, cuando me acerqué y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Iré.

Tomoyo sonrió y asintió cuando yo me separé de su futuro esposo e inclinándome en símbolo de agradecimiento, corrí hacia la puerta, tomando en el camino una de las invitaciones que reposaban encima de la mesa.

-Te llevaremos al aeropuerto, cuando estés lista llámanos!- gritó Eriol apretando suavemente la mano de Tomoyo, antes de que yo saliera por la puerta.

-De acuerdo!

Salí corriendo y me di cuenta de que la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo como una energía implacable, incluso cuando salí corriendo del edificio y la lluvia me golpeó la cara, no paré de correr. Llamé a un taxi con un silbido, cosa que sirvió muy bien, pues solo segundos después el automóvil amarillo estaba estacionado frente a la acera.

Abrí la puerta sintiendo aún mi corazón palpitando como loco y sonreí suavemente al taxista.

El hombre frunció el ceño y aceleró segundos después de que yo le dijera la dirección de mi apartamento.

Respiré profundamente unas cien veces, para tratar, en vano por cierto, de tranquilizar aquello que me acometía con tanta fuerza… nunca en la vida me había sentido así.

El haber tomado una decisión tan importante como la de ir a China para hablar con Shaoran, no me había llevado más de cinco minutos, cosa rara en mi, pues normalmente siempre tardaba años en decidir exactamente que era lo que quería hacer…

Pero la diferencia era que… sabía a la perfección lo que quería.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía que darme la oportunidad de ir en contra de todo y de todos y dejar a un lado mis miedos y las razones inválidas que habían movido mis pensamientos desde hacía mucho ya.



Estaba por completo consiente de que había cometido un grave error al haber dejado que él se fuera… y al no haberle dicho que lo amaba… pero ya había cometido demasiados errores… y no pensaba repetir algo como eso de nuevo… nunca más.

No estaba nada segura de si iba a funcionar o no… tal vez él simplemente había perdido las esperanzas, o se había enamorado perdidamente de esta chica… pero yo ya había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz una vez, y ahora que podía buscarla de nuevo, no me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

No mientras mi corazón siguiera latiendo por él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

(Shaoran)

Mi mirada se perdió en el gentío que recorría los pisos de mármol, verde esmeralda…

Tuve la necesidad de golpearme mentalmente… que diantres me sucedía!?

Había decidido quedarme por un tiempo con mi familia y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido los últimos meses. Pero la fuerza de los recuerdos era demasiado grande como para permitirme olvidar.

Y yo era demasiado débil.

Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces, y me apoyé en la vitrina de la tienda en la que en ese momento me encontraba.

El destino me había llevado allí innecesariamente.

Mis ojos miel recorrían las miradas de toda la gente que pasaba en frente de mi.

Masajeé con los índices el nacimiento del pulso en mi sien y de nuevo concentré la mirada en aquel gentío. No era cosa rara, pues los fines de semana todos se dedicaban a perder un poco el tiempo en aquellos lugares. Sin embargo el gusto me duró poco, pues al cabo de los minutos, mi mente volvía a perderse y se refugiaba en pensamientos bastante masoquistas si los puedo definir así.

El hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en ella, me hacía sentir vulnerable y molesto a la vez. Al parecer se había dedicado a meterse por completo 

en mi… se había apoderado de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba perdido por completo.

Y yo la buscaba tan inconscientemente.

-Shaoran?

La suave voz, llegó desde lejos, y por un momento, pensé que tal vez, simplemente lo había imaginado… pues una gran parte de mí, no quería dejar de pensar en Sakura. Pero mi razón se impuso de nuevo y me volví con una sonrisa enigmática, hacia la chica a mi lado.

Sus ojos color chocolate brillante me miraron sin más, y sus labios se truncaron en una sonrisa suave.

-Como me veo?- preguntó tímidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La miré, sin poder dejar de pensar en Sakura del todo, y mi sonrisa se amplió.

El suave vestido blanco, ondeó ante mi mirada y mis ojos centellaron ante aquella visión. Los pendientes y la gargantilla de diamantes que hacían juego con la parte bordada superior del vestido, le hacían ver radiante y bella.

-Te ves hermosa.

Tuve que decirlo. Incluso cuando mi mente estaba aún ocupada pensando y martirizándose propiamente como era su costumbre, con el recuerdo de la mujer a la que yo amaba, no podía negar que la muchacha frente a mi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para llamar mi atención y distraerme de mis lúgubres pensamientos.

La cálida piel de su mano, entró en contacto con la de mi mejilla y yo sonreí cuando ella me miró suavemente.

-Estás extraño hoy Shaoran… - susurró con lentitud, tratando de ver más allá de lo que mis ojos revelaban.

-Estoy bien… - dije acompasado y dejé salir una sonrisa.

-Como digas… bien, me voy a cambiar antes de que mi madre llegue con… y nos vea aquí.- dicho aquello, se sonrojó como la grana y yo tuve que reír suavemente.



-Ah… cierto… es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido, antes de la ceremonia.- me obligué a bromear sin en realidad estar de buenas.

-Si… es un lindo vestido. Te gusta, verdad?- preguntó sonriéndome con los ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto. – dije sin más y ella se volvió con su largo cabello, para dirigirse a los vestidores.

Al verla desaparecer por la puerta me volví a apoyar contra la ventana y seguí mirando a la gente pasar.

Como demonios habían terminado así las cosas?!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Escuché el sonido del claxon, que me llegó por la ventana abierta de mi recámara. Me volví para mirar fugazmente y al fin pude vislumbrar a Eriol y a Tomoyo, que estaban esperando en el auto.

Tomé la mochilita que había preparado, con sólo un cambio de ropa y ropa de dormir, más algunas cosas importantes complementarias.

Corrí sin importarme lo que tiraba en el camino y llegué a mi closet. Abrí la puerta de madera y saqué una caja de zapatos, en donde me había dedicado a meter el dinero y cheques desde hacía años.

Sin detenerme ya mucho tiempo, tomé uno de los boletos que Shaoran mismo, me había dado en Navidad y lo guardé en la bolsa. Ya sin esperar más tiempo cerré la puerta y corrí hacía la entrada de la casa.

-Vamos Sakura!- susurré cuando me volví a ver el departamento por última vez. Y tomando aire salí del departamento, asegurándome de cerrar bien.

Corrí de nuevo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de emergencias y salí no mucho después a la calle.

Tomoyo me abrió la puerta de atrás del convertible rojo de Eriol y yo me interné en el automóvil.

-Lista?- preguntó la voz grave del de ojos azules.



Yo sonreí y me obligué a asentir… pues sentía que la voz no me saldría nunca.

-Vamos entonces.

El trayecto de mi departamento hasta el aeropuerto, fue el más largo recorrido que había realizado en todo mi vida… me di cuenta de que los letreros y los semáforos, comenzaban a causarme estragos y el hecho de pasar por tantas y diversas calles estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

Tomé con fuerza el boleta de avión y lo coloqué junto a mi pecho cuando por fin pude ver a lo lejos, el aeropuerto de Tokyo alzándose esplendorosamente.

La infraestructura era enorme y bastante bella.

Eriol avanzó unos cuantos kilómetros más, para poder situarse en un lugar libre dele estacionamiento.

Sin permitir que ninguno de los dos me abriera la puerta, salí rápidamente del auto y sonreí suavemente.

-Estoy nerviosa.- susurré ásperamente.

Tomoyo que ya había comenzado a avanzar, se volvió y camino varias pasos hacia mi, tomó mis manos con las suyas y sonrió segura.

-Lo harás bien… vamos.

Mis dos amigos me escoltaron hacia el cubículo de mi vuelo para la autorización del pasaje y yo gemí cuando la mujer frente a mi, me pedía el boleto.

Por un momento sentí que no podía moverme, sin embargo, la mujer sonrió y me relajé un poco, entregando el papel, que ella después selló y me entregó con rostro agradable.

Murmuré un gracias y entonces Eriol y Tomoyo me guiaron por las salas. Estaba tan nervosa que no cabía en mi de nervios. Nunca había viajado en avión!... era mi primera vez, como todo por lo que pasaba con Shaoran.

-No podemos pasar Sakura.- soltó Tomoyo cuando vislumbró a los hombres de seguridad que daban paso a la sala 52.



-De acuerdo.- un gemido salió de mis labios y tuve que acallarlos con fuerza.

-Mucha suerte.

Los brazos de Tomoyo me rodearon con suavidad y me estrecharon contra ella. Le regresé el abrazo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Nos vemos.- me despedí cuando me alejé de su abrazo.

Tomoyo asintió y yo me volví para despedirme de Eriol.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.- murmuré cuando lo abracé con fuerza, y el soltó una risotada.

-Asegúrate de traer a ese canalla de regreso, de acuerdo?

Tuve que reír de igual manera y asentí con fuerza. Bueno al menos lo iba a intentar.

Tomoyo me mandó un beso por los aires cuando comencé a alejarme, y yo sonreí suavemente, mientras me dirigía ya hacia los hombre vestidos de negro.

Tuve que dejar mi maletita en la barra desplazable, y me quité la chamarra en indicación del muchacho frente a mi.

Me hice un lío con las mangas y el chico, que debía tener al menos unos veintitrés años se sonrió lentamente.

-Su primera vez?- preguntó suavemente mientras yo pasaba por el detector de metales y asentía con fuerza.

-Si… estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No es la única, señorita.- soltó el otro muchacho algo más serio, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que con algo de trabajo, trataba de tranquilizarme.- Le irá bastante bien.

Me detuve antes de tomar mi maleta les sonreí a los dos graciosamente.

-Pensé que eran algo rudos.- susurré con las mejillas rojas y un tono de sarcasmo suave.

-Lo somos… a veces.

Tuve que aguantar la risa y les di las gracias suavemente.

-Buen viaje.- me desearon los dos, y yo me erguí mientras me despedía con la mano y caminaba hasta las sillas alejadas de la entrada, a esperar que me llamaran.

La verdad fue que no tuve que esperar mucho, pero en esos momentos, sentía que la vida se me iba cada segundo… supongo que se enteran de cómo me sentí. Por ratos tenía el leve impulso de regresar de donde había llegado, pues el nervio me controlaba, pero después me relajaba y pensaba en hacer las cosas correctamente.

Pero en serio era correcto aparecerme en la boda de alguien así como así?...

Quiero decir, había visto muchísimas películas en donde la chica simplemente gritaba ¡Yo me opongo!, cuando el sacerdote hacia la tan esperada pregunta… lo que me hacía preguntarme… si en verdad iba a llegar a la hora de la pregunta.

Era una tontería estar preocupada por eso… pero si lo piensan bien, una boda dura casi una hora… como demonios iba yo a enterarme cuando el anciano, dijese la esperada frase!!

Agité la cabeza nerviosamente y jugué un rato más con las manos, tratando de analizarme y poder definir que era lo que pensaba hacer, después de que mi avión arribara… viajaría de noche..y la boda era en la mañana.

Dios santo, quién demonios se casaba en la mañana!!... por que no podían esperar hasta la tarde!?... o nunca!

Mesé mis cabellos sólo una vez y me detuve pensando que iba a terminar calva.

-Contrólate Sakura!!- gemí atrozmente.

La suave voz de la señorita que daba el paso al avión se escuchó por toda la sala, anunciando que este ya estaba listo para ser abordado.

Me levanté de los incómodos asientos y tomé un poco de aire mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada de paso al avión.



La chica de ojos azules grisáceos me miró con una sonrisa, después de que un chico de cabello rubio con picos por todos lados, había pasado por delante de mí.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas… noches.- intenté yo suavemente.

-Su primera vez?

Vale… sería posible que todo el mundo me hiciera esa maldita pregunta?!

-Eh… si…

-Sakura Kinomoto… bien, puede pasar por la puerta de conexión. Buen viaje.- finalizó ella con una mueca agradable.

Me incliné levemente en muestra de agradecimiento y después caminé hacia la puerta de conexión.

Chicos de seguridad por todos lados, que me veían ávidos de curiosidad, por alguna muy extraña razón.

Al fin, pude entrar al avión, bastante grande por cierto, y avancé después de mostrar mi pase de abordar, al capitán y a una de las azafatas.

-El asiento 79 está al fondo a la derecha.

-gracias.- susurré mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar indicado.

El asiento estaba en ventana por lo que tuve que pedirle al anciano que permanecería sentado a mi lado, que se levantara para poder pasar, cosa que el hombre hizo con gracia y imperiosidad.

Me senté en mi ya cómodo asiento y me puse el cinturón de seguridad con mucha rapidez. El hombre me miró extrañado cuando solté mi maletita para ponerla debajo de mi asiento, y me aferre al posa brazos.

El hombre abrió la boca como si fuera decir algo, pero yo levante la mano y asentí.

-Si… es mi primera vez.



El anciano sonrió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

El viaje iba ser muy largo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para ver si de esa forma, trataba de retrasar lo que fuera que se me venía encima… pero no sirvió. No conseguí sentirme mejor, ni siquiera cuando recostado en mi cama ya, miraba hacia arriba entre intervalos pequeños de tiempo, tratando de relajarme, desde hacía unas horas el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, más despeinado de lo normal y me volví contra la almohada, con ganas de dejar un grito en la suave tela que recibió mi rostro. Pero no lo hice… eso me sonaba demasiado desesperado.

Y ahora… para mi mala suerte el día de mañana iba a ser un día muy, muy ajetreado.

Me sentía cansado, igual que en las últimas cincuenta y tantas noches que había pasado allí, y al igual que esas cincuenta y tantas noches, ahora, no podía dormir… supuse que ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

¿ Por que demonios no me la podía sacar de la cabeza!?...

El hecho de estar perdidamente enamorado, y por consecuente perdidamente estúpido, no era una razón que se me antojara agradable.

Sabía que ya era tiempo de dejar las cosas a un lado… estaba, por supuesto, consiente de que ya no había nada que hacer, y mi deber, era simplemente seguir adelante, con todo lo que eso conllevaba.

Volví mi mirada hacia el armario de madera roja a un lado de la mesa de noche de mi habitación y sonreí nostálgicamente al ver el traje oscuro colgado en el pivote que salí de la madera.

Dejé salir un suave suspiro de mis labios cansados y me volví a recostar boca arriba.

Sólo unas horas… me di cuenta de que sólo tenía unas horas más para pensar en ella… y acabar con todo de una maldita vez. Por que estaba 

decidido, esa sería la última noche, en que mis ojos y mi mente la recordarían. Incluso traté de convencerme de aquello, olvidándome, de que la razón estaba de más… era mi corazón el que nunca dejaría de recordarla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

Bien, no era algo exagerado decir, que el aeropuerto de Hong Kong, era el aeropuerto más grande que yo había visto en mi vida… era enorme.. y yo, estaba por completo perdida a mitad de la sala de obsequios y recuerditos, a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros de la salida más cercana.

-Maldita sea!

El gemido salió de mis labios segundos después cuando observé mi reloj de pulsera.

El vuelo se había retrasado, y habíamos llegado dos horas más tarde de lo esperado… una tormenta nos había interceptado a mitad de camino. Eran las ocho de la mañana… y la boda era a las once. Y lo peor?

Estaba perdida… total y completamente perdida.

Me dieron ganas de azotarme la cabeza contra el poste más cercano, pero guardé la calma y giré de nuevo hacia la izquierda para salir de la tiendita de recuerditos, en la cual, había preguntado por la salida.

La mujerona que atenía la tienda, me había dado unas vagas señales… y ahora era mi turno de buscar la salida.

Comencé a caminar por los pisos relucientes hasta que, después de no se cuantos minutos, pude vislumbrar a lo lejos, una casilla de información. Rezando para poder comunicarme con la chica que atendía, llegué hasta la ventanilla.

La chica me recibió y sonrió de manera agradable.

Y diez minutos después, había salido del aeropuerto, con un mapa desplegable de casi un metro de altura.

Un hombre que tenía a su lado un taxi me hizo una seña para que me acercara al verme con el mapa.

-Japonesa?- preguntó en mi perfecto idioma, y yo asentí agradecida de que el supiera hablar japonés.

-Si.- asentí con ahínco mientras me alejaba el mapa del rostro. El hombre tuvo que esconder su sarcástica sonrisa y después me dijo con voz amigable.

-Necesita que la lleven a algún lugar… algún hotel?- preguntó segundos después.

Volví a martirizarme mirando el reloj de pulsera eran las nueve ya… si me daba prisa tal vez llegaría antes de que la boda comenzase.

-Conoce esta dirección?- pregunté después de que dejando el mapa a un lado, buscaba en mi "maleta" la invitación de la boda.

El hombre miró el papel de color pastel y asintió luego de algunos segundos.

-Está algo alejado del centro.- susurró abriéndome la puerta del auto naranja.

Me limité a asentir en forma de comprensión. Me di cuenta de que no podía hablar… ya me volvían los nervios.

-No va muy presentable para una boda.- me dijo el hombre con sorna, mientras ponía a andar el automóvil.

-Limítese a conducir, por favor.- solté molesta de que las ganas de vomitar me acudieran con tal fuerza.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y pisó el acelerador.

Y yo crucé los dedos…

"_Dios, que llegué a tiempo por favor!"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-El que te la pases caminando no hará nada más que un hoyo en el suelo Tomoyo.- sostuvo el de ojos zafiro que miraba a su novia dando 

vueltas como una posesa por el piso del departamento.- has estado así desde ayer por la noche.

-Pues que esperas?!... no puedo estar tranquila, y menos en mi estado, todo me parece más terrible. – gimió ella tratando de alisarse el cabello suelto, perfectamente peinado ya.

Eriol tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa, para no parecer desinteresado en aquello.

Después de unos segundos se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella. Tomoyo no pareció darse cuenta de eso, hasta que la mano de él, recayó en su mejilla. Los ojos azules se abrieron por completo y la aludida lo miró sorprendida.

-Amor… todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.- susurró contra su rostro el de cabello negro. Tomoyo lo miró por sólo segundos más, y luego sonrió.

-Tienes la habilidad de caerme como un sedante Eriol.- soltó suavemente mientras retenía la mano de él contra su mejilla.

-Que bien que tengo algún efecto en ti… me llevas ventaja, sabes?

Tomoyo se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y trató de alejarse para poder seguir con sus caminatas rotundas. Pero Eriol la tomó de la cintura y sin decir nada la apretó contra él.

-Me debes algo… en la noche estabas demasiado inquieta, y no me dejaste hacer nada.

El alarido de sorpresa que la muchacha profirió le soltó una sonrisa a su novio.

-Eres un pervertido!- soltó tratando de alejarse de él.

-No me lo tienes que decir… eso lo sé de sobra.

Eriol se inclinó suavemente para alcanzar los labios de su prometida que estaba a punto de recibirlo con una sonrisa marcada en sus bellos labios.

RINGGGGG!!



-Si, diga?!

Eriol miró a Tomoyo que soltándose de su amarre había corrido a contestar el teléfono, y con una mueca de disgusto se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzo de brazos.

Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada para ver aquello.

-Hola querida!... como estás?!- la voz de Nadeshiko se escuchó por toda la habitación y Tomoyo se tuvo que separar el auricular del oído mientras sonreía.

-Hola Tía.- respondió suavemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Como te has sentido?!... Sonomi no deja de hablar de lo feliz que está por que ya va a ser abuela.

Tomoyo soltó una risotada y asintió como si Nadeshiko pudiese verla.

-Lo sé… estoy bien, no me he sentido nada mal, de hecho tengo la cita con el doctor el próximo martes. Y como están todos ustedes?- preguntó suavemente jugando con el cable del aparato.

-Todos muy bien, gracias. – Contestó su tía por el otro lado.- Sakura no me ha llamado… está bien?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Eriol por el rabillo del ojo, su novio estaba de malas ella lo podía ver a la perfección, cosa que le causo mucho gracia.

-Sakura está… está… en Hong Kong.- soltó al fin la de ojos azules.

-Ya veo…- le dijo su tía suavemente como si en realidad no estuviese sorprendida de ello.- espero que las cosas vayan bien esta vez.

-Sé que sí.- respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa suave.- esta determinada a ir por él… y no creo que se de por vencida muy fácilmente.

-Me alegro, ya era hora no?... le hablaré al celular entonces en algunas horas para ver en que acabó todo… si te llama, dile que su madre aún esta viva y que me agradaría saber algo de lo que pasa en su vida.



-Pero si tú lo sabes todo tía.- la voz chillona de Tomoyo la hizo reír con ganas.

-No… no todo.- respondió segundos después antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tomoyo dejó el auricular en el aparato de nuevo y se levantó del asiento con cuidado mientras miraba a Eriol que trataba de disimular su enojo.

-Lo siento… tuve que… bueno es que pensé que era Sakura y…

Eriol le regaló una sonrisa leve y se encogió de hombros, para después alejarse de la pared y caminar hacia la cocina.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y lo siguió lentamente.

-Estás molesto?- preguntó apoyándose en la puerta de la cocina. Eriol levantó la mirada y negó con suavidad.

-No… no estoy molesto Tomoyo… por que debería?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.- tal vez mi orgullo se sintió un poco cuando preferiste contestar al teléfono que dejarte arrastrar a la habitación por mi… pero, pues que se le va a hacer.- confió él con sorna, tomando un vaso con agua.

Tomoyo se sonrió y se acercó a él, tomando el vaso de su mano y colocándolo en la repisa a su lado.

-No eres lo suficientemente convincente Eriol.- soltó ella en burla y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No lo soy?

Ella se contento con negar levemente y se alejó dos pasos de él, sin embargo los ojos zafiro relampaguearon y de un momento a otro Tomoyo estaba contra él.

Eriol la tomó con fuerza por la boca y la besó largamente. Como siempre ella se sintió desfallecer y tuvo que colocar las manos en sus hombros, mientras se acercaba más a él. Eriol gimió en su boca y segundos después la soltó.

Tomoyo lo miró con los ojos nublados y se inclinó de nuevo hacia él.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora…- susurró contra su oído suavemente mientras depositaba sus labios en la cálida piel de su mejilla.

Eriol rió levemente y la abrazó un momento después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

-Te ves genial!

Aquella afirmación me hizo volverme hacia la puerta de entrada de mi habitación. Lo ojos color avellana ya conocidos para mi brillaron cuando su dueña entró por la puerta de caoba.

-Aunque la corbata no está demasiado bien… deja que te ayude con eso.- susurró haciendo su cabello largo a un lado, mientras se acercaba y me hacia volverme hacia ella.

Mi hermana era mucho más pequeña que yo, tanto en estatura como en edad y aún así siempre me hacia sentirme avergonzado con sus comentarios. Había tenido esa habilidad desde siempre.

-Fanren… no deberías estar preparándote?... eres una de las damas de honor.- susurré cuando ella tomó con sus delicadas manos, la corbata gris entre sus manos y la anudaba según ella, mejor de lo que estaba.

Los ojos avellana me miraron con un dejo de tristeza en ellos.

-Estás bien?- preguntó interrogándome con la mirada.

-Perfectamente… solo… bueno la presión, eso es todo.

Mi hermana me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me miró largo tiempo… sus ojos se entrecerraron cubriéndolos con sus enormes pestañas claras.

-Estás seguro que…

-Ya hablamos de esto… - solté con acento seco y la miré de nuevo tranquilamente segundos después.- donde está mamá, Fanren?

-Está hablando con el su chef… al parecer hay unos pequeños problemillas con el pastel de boda…



-Ah, si?- pregunté mirándome en el espejo por última vez, como si en realidad no me interesara demasiado saber el tipo de problemas de lo que hora mi hermana parloteaba sin sentido.

-Shaoran?

-Que pasa?- pregunté volviéndome mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-No… nada. Ya me voy… Ryusuke estaba buscándome.

Pude vislumbrar la preocupación en sus ojos y tuve que sonreír suavemente. Sin poder evitarlo tomé su mano antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Mi hermana se volvió y sus ojos avellana me miraron sorprendidos.

Me acerqué a ella y me incliné a su lado mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, después de hacer a un lado, algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro.

Fanren me miró por unos segundos, y después se soltó de mi mano.

-No me gusta verte así.- susurró a mi lado, y yo sentí como si se me apretara el corazón más de lo que podía soportar, cuando sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas.

-Estoy bien.

-No… no lo estás Shaoran… solo intentas pretender que lo estás.

Su respuesta no me sorprendió… Fanren siempre había sido muy observadora.

-Pretendo muy bien… no te preocupes por mi.- solté apretando su mano antes de soltarla, y ella la deslizó por mi mejilla de nuevo.

-Eso es algo que nunca podría hacer.

Y sin más, se alejó de mí y salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Dejé salir un largo y cansado suspiro… después me pasé una mano por el cabello y caminé algunos pasos hacia la salida.

La ceremonia se celebraría en la iglesia de la ciudad… y yo ya no estaba nada lejos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

-Que sucede?!- pregunté cuando el taxista se detuvo repentinamente, haciéndome casi chocar con el asiento de adelante.

Llevaba ya casi una hora de camino y aún no habíamos llegado a donde se suponía estaba la iglesia. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y maldije suavemente como sexta vez consecutiva en una hora.

-El tráfico esta muy pesado… es extraño, sabe?, normalmente en las mañanas a esta hora no hay tanto tráfico.

Clásico, pensé. Y es que era de verdad así como sucedían las cosas?... por qué demonios no se habían esperado para salir de su casa!!...

Yo ya estaba muy molesta… tenía la intensión de golpearme mentalmente tantas veces como fuera capaz.

Pero no me podía dar por vencida aún… había recorrido todas esas horas esperando verlo… y hasta que no lo tuviera en frente, segura de que él ya no me amaba, no iba a flaquear.

-No puede tomar algún atajo?!- profesé yo en voz aguda cuando el hombre hizo una maniobra con el volante y yo terminé chocando con la puerta a mi lado derecho.

-Lo lamento… ahora no puedo hacer nada.- me contestó desde adelante con un grito… todo el mundo estaba pitando como loco, como si eso, de alguna manera los ayudara a salir del atascamiento de autos.

-Si… me lo supuse.- gemí aterrada, sobando mi brazo herido. La calma, para ser sincera me duró poco… el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que yo hubiese deseado y nosotros avanzábamos a una increíble velocidad de un metro por hora!, o algo similar.

Dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos y traté de respirar y pensar al mismo tiempo en alguna forma de tranquilizarme.

Pero fracasé.

Mi mirada ya turbia por la necesidad de dejar salir el llanto de desesperación se volvió hacia el reloj, eran ya las diez y media… y yo estaba segura de que no iba a llegar en solo media hora…

-A… a cuanto tiempo esta la iglesia?- pregunté con la voz quebrada. El hombre miró rápidamente por el retrovisor para poder verme mejor y su rostro se desencajó cuando mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua salada.

-Señorita… Dios!, que le pasa?!- preguntó dejando el volante por la paz, y volviéndose en el asiento para poder verme a la cara.

-Nada… es solo que yo… bueno… - ye entonces comencé a hipar… algo horrible, que odiaba que me sucediera. El hombre se inclinó más para tratar de escucharme mejor.- Dios!!- el alarido que solté hubiera asustado a cualquier ser vivo… pero ese hombre frente a mi, era la excepción.

-Pero que…

-Lo he arruinado… no voy a- a llegar a tiem-tiempo!!...

-A tiempo de que!?- preguntó el hombre volviéndose hacia el volate para avanzar unos metros antes de que alguien más se metiera en la fila.

-Shao-Shaoran…- gemí con el llanto a todo volumen.- no… no puedo…

-De quien demonios está hablando?!- preguntó de nuevo el hombre, y yo alcé la vista enfadada y a la vez completamente poseída por la desesperación.

-El hombre de quien estoy enamorada se va a casar!... sabe usted lo que eso significa!?

El taxista me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si en serio pensara que yo estaba completamente loca, cosa de la cual yo no le hubiera echado la culpa… y es que yo estaba loca… loca y miles de cosas más que preferiría no mencionar en ese momento en específico.

Me recargué en el asiento y apoyé la cabeza en la ventana mientras miraba el tráfico… las lágrimas salieron a chorros y yo gemí con cada una de ellas.

-Usted lo ama?- la pregunta tan certera me sorprendió y levanté la mirada roja, con el rímel corrido por todos lados.



-Si…- jadeé con nerviosismo, abrazando mi bolsa contra mi pecho.

-Entonces… que está haciendo aquí?

Bien… o era estúpida o él no me había comprendido… de que demonios estaba él hablando?!

-Que?!... cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí?!, pues que demonios piensa que estoy haciendo aquí?!

El hombre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que me molesto de más.

-Que sugiere que haga!?... no puedo hacer nada ya!

El hombre me miró, como preguntándome si en realidad amaba a Shaoran de nuevo…

-Y bien?!... se le ocurre algo… porque si sólo quiere regañarme porque…

-Corra.- interrumpió simplemente.

-Que?!... que corra!?

Pero de que demonios hablaba?!... ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la iglesia!

-Hará máximo unos veinte minutos, si sigue por la calle de adelante hasta topar con un parque muy grande… tome a la izquierda luego y verá la iglesia… no es tan difícil.

Las esperanzas volvieron como bólido a mí. Lo miré levemente y me quedé pasmada.

-Pero que esperas niña!

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente con fuerza, como si se hubieran perdido los últimos minutos y asentí, para después volverme hacia la puerta y abrirla. Me detuve un momento y giré sobre mi pose.

-Gracias.- solté cuando ya salía del automóvil. El hombre me sonrió y me saludó por el parabrisas cuando yo comencé a correr por la acera.

Bien… ahora ya todo dependía de mí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Shaoran)**_

La aglomeración de parentesco me había dejado ya sin energías… habíamos llegado ya hacía unos minutos a la iglesia y básicamente las dos familias comenzaban a acomodarse en las gradas, frente al altar.

Mi madre me miró y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amplia.

-Te ves guapísimo Shaoran… que bueno que te esforzaste querido.- me susurró con una sonrisa tierna.

Hice un gesto de fastidio mal disimulado y me volví para ver a mi hermano a lo lejos, que con su sonrisa sínica me levantaba los pulgares en señal de buena suerte.

Me dieron ganas de golpearlo con fuerza… aunque sabía que lo único que mi hermano quería hacer, era hacerme sentir mejor.

-En donde están mis hermanas?- pregunté segundos después a mi madre que se había detenido para saludar a su cuñada.

-Las he mandado a acomodarse, pero te mandan decir que te desean suerte… esperemos que no te entre el pánico

-No me estás ayudando mamá.- contesté con una ligera sonrisa, cuando ella me miró suavemente.

-Lo siento querido, ya verás que las cosas irán bien.- la mano de mi madre apretó la mía y después se giró. Tenía un semblante cansado y demacrado… y eso también me tenía muy preocupado.

Me alejé de ella, y caminé hacia la puerta de la iglesia… me acomodé el cuello de la camisa disimuladamente cuando vislumbre a la enorme cantidad de gente que había ya en la iglesia.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y de un momento a otro, estaban tocando el himno nupcial.

La gente se había puesto de pie en sólo unos segundos y entonces, el delicado brazo se coló por entre mi saco.



Me volví para verla, ataviada en su hermoso vestido de novia, sonriente y esperanzada, y entonces, se me revolvió el estómago.

Diantres.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**(Sakura)**_

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, cuando a lo lejos vislumbré el parque que el taxista había mencionado antes.

No me había detenido ni un segundo… no estaba consiente de nada, y al parecer, una fuerza completamente ajena a mi, me hacía moverme con la rapidez del viento.

Mis pasos se escuchaban con fuerza en el asfalto y mi respiración entrecortada podría escucharse a millas de allí.

Me detuve antes de que fuera a dar contra la reja del bellísimo parque frente a mi, entonces viré a la izquierda.

Allí estaba.

La iglesia se alzaba como una torre enorme… un rascacielos.

Tomé un poco de aire para poder emprender la última carrera…sólo esperaba tener voz, para cuando llegara a las puertas de la inmensa construcción eclesiástica.

Maldije cuando comencé a correr y mis piernas flaquearon por el cansancio.

Pero no me detuve… ni siquiera lo pensé y seguí corriendo.

Estaba más que segura que nada podría detenerme en ese momento… y en mi mente, supliqué al cielo, que Shaoran me esperase soltero aún.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír, entre las lágrimas y seguí corriendo.

Cada vez lo veía más cerca… ya no tenía forma de respirar por que mis pulmones estaban más que adoloridos, me ardía la garganta y me dolían terriblemente las piernas.

Me hubiera gustado tirarme a mitad de la acera, per aún así seguí corriendo.

Los metros iban disminuyendo y de un instante a otro, lo único que me separaba de aquello… eran las escaleras.

Di gracias a Dios, literalmente, de que fuera un tramo pequeño de escaleras, entonces, dejé caer mi "maleta" y choqué contra la puerta de madera. A lo lejos escuché la canción de nupcias y mi corazón se estrujo.

Y entonces, tomé aire y abrí las enormes puertas de roble. Con mucho trabajo si puedo agregar.

-Esperen!

Bien… no era una frase muy elaborada, pero yo no podía hablar demasiado ya.

Entonces, todo, absolutamente todo, se detuvo.

La música paró abruptamente cuando todos escucharon mi exclamación. Y absolutamente todos los presentes se volvieron con los ceños fruncidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, que tuvieron que apaciguar al notar que estaban en la iglesia.

Y entonces… sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos.

Estaba frente a mí… tan cerca, a sólo unos cuantos pasos, que no pude aguantarme las ganas de llorar y mis ojos comenzaron a derramar las mil lágrimas de nuevo.

El nudo que sentía en la garganta iba en aumento y era muy doloroso.

Shaoran me miró como si estuviera mucho más que sorprendido.

Y yo no pude decir nada más… sabía que todos estaban esperando a que yo dijera algo… pero la verdad es que las palabras no salían de mi boca.

"No te cases", quise decir con fuerza, más sin embargo el silencio estaba patente entre todos.

-Sakura…

Cuando él pronunció mi nombre, toda la sangre se calentó dentro de mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron sin que yo pudiese evitarlo.



-Sakura?- preguntó la voz aguda, a su lado. Shaoran rompió contacto visual conmigo, para observar a la chica a su lado, que lo tenía agarrado por el brazo.

Pero entonces… algo muy extraño paso.

-Pero que demonios pasa aquí!!

La voz masculina, que venía sólo unos pasos detrás de donde Shaoran y la chica estaban parados, me hizo salir de mi ensueño y fijar mi vista hacia donde el sonido se había levantado.

El hombre que había preguntado tal cosa, se había acercado a nosotros tres y se había quedado justo detrás de Shaoran y la chica. Su ceño fruncido estaba demasiado marcado para ser algo normal, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como si no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía allí.

-Que pasa?- preguntó de nuevo, un poco nervioso mirando de Shaoran a la chica.

-Es Sakura.- soltó la del vestido de novia.

-Quien demonios es Sakura?- preguntó segundos después el aludido con gesto de incomprensión.

-La novia de Shaoran.- respondió la muchacha de cabellos largos y ojos chocolate, después de soltarse de Shaoran, para tomar su velo y alzarlo por los aires, para poder ver mejor todo lo que sucedía.

-No es mi novia.- soltó secamente Shaoran cuando la chica a su lado habló.

-No sabía que Shaoran tuviera una novia.- respondió el otro muchacho detrás de él.

-Por que no la tengo, maldita sea!

El tono con que dijo sus últimas palabras me regresó a la realidad… Dios… no entendía nada… que demonios estaba pasando allí?!

Escuché que la chica decía algo más, y que Shaoran le respondía con tono cortante.



-No…

Eso fue lo primero que pude decir, desde que había llegado a la iglesia.

Y al escuchar mi susurro, todos hicieron silencio. Las miradas, todas, estaban sobre mí, y entonces me sentí avergonzada.

La atención de las tres personas frente a mi, me dejó sorprendida por un segundo.

-No… no vas a casarte?- pregunté en un leve susurro, mientras me tomaba las manos y las retorcía nerviosamente.

Shaoran me miró fijamente y mi corazón saltó como loco.

-No.- contestó segundos después… y yo me quedé callada.

-Ah.

Si bueno, eso fue lo único que salió de mis labios después de eso. Y fue entonces que en medio de tanta gente, una sensación extraña de inseguridad me embargó.

Estaba tan avergonzada… había interrumpido una boda que no era la suya… y bien, interrumpir cualquier boda estaba muy, muy mal… más cuando la persona a la que amas… no parece feliz de verte… ni siquiera un poco alegre… o esperanzada.

La mirada de Shaoran no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que tal vez, no necesitaba estar casado o estar a punto de hacerlo para no amarme…

Tal vez simplemente él ya no creía que valía la pena…

Y me sentí terriblemente mal con todo…

La gente me miraba como bicho raro por haber simplemente aparecido así, sin ningún aviso… o razón al parecer.

Y mis manos comenzaron a sudar por el nervio cuando el padre de la iglesia los llamó, para ver si podía continuar con la ceremonia.

-Yo… yo… lo lamento…- susurré sin más y me volví para salir corriendo de la iglesia… con el corazón roto, por segunda vez en mi vida.



Había sido una estúpida al pensar en que las cosas saldrían bien… maldición!!... por qué me tenían que pasar esas cosas a mi… que demonios le había hecho yo a la humanidad…

No recogí la mochila del suelo cuando salí de la iglesia, más caminé rápidamente hacia la entrada del parque a unos metros de la iglesia.

Entré por las rejas, abiertas al público en general, y caminé unos minutos sin en realidad fijarme a donde demonios estaba caminando.

Estaba tan avergonzada… y… terriblemente triste.

Me senté en una banca blanca, debajo de la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, y apoyé la cabeza en las palmas de mi mano. En realidad no necesitaba sombra… el cielo estaba bastante nublado y lo más seguro era que la lluvia no tardaría en aparecer.

-Dios santo…- susurré contra las palmas de mis manos.

Y es que la verdad era que… no tenía idea de que hacer en momentos como esos.

-Dejaste esto en la entrada.

Aquella voz me despertó de mi ensueño de tristeza y entonces una de mis manos voló hasta mi pecho.

Allí estaba él… justo a un metro de mí.

Shaoran tenía el cabello despeinado por el viento y me miraba de arriba abajo, como si no comprendiera mi razón de estar allí.

-Lo olvide.- susurré, levantándome despacio de mi asiento y mirando furtivamente hacia mi maleta.

El silencio se esparció como aire puro entre los dos. Yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos… no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello y frunció el ceño.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?

Su voz sonó suave, y a la vez insegura.

Tuve que tragarme el miedo y levantar la vista hasta que al fin, pude guardar contacto visual con él.

-Lamento haber interrumpido la boda de…

-Feimei… es mi hermana.

Diantres… había arruinado la boda de su hermana!!

-Oh… si…

Me quedé callada y traté de hacer que el mechón de cabello que caía sobre mis ojos, me dejara tranquila.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó aún más sorprendido que antes y su voz tenía un tono de desesperación, que me hizo sentir aún más temerosa de decir lo que iba a decir.

-Yo… bueno yo…

-Tu que?... vamos Sakura, quieres hablar de una buena vez!- soltó él algo molesto.

Bien… estaba molesto… eso era algo por lo que yo no podía culparlo… tenía absolutamente todo el derecho de estar enfadado conmigo…

-Para qué has venido!?- preguntó una vez más tomando dos pasos hacia mi, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el tercero se regañó suavemente y se hizo para atrás.

Me sorprendí de aquello, pues al parecer no quería estar cerca de mi.. al menos no en ese instante.

-Yo……… quería pedirte disculpas… quería decirte que lo lamento mucho… yo…

Me detuve cuando la mirada de él me penetró por completo y comencé a balbucear.

-Es por eso por lo que estás aquí?... viniste a pedirme disculpas?- preguntó como si no pudiese creer aquello.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había empezado bien… de acuerdo, no era una buena idea decir eso…



-No!... bueno… no, yo…- Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y me miró interrogante.- no vine sólo por eso.

Él alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando mi respuesta.

-Quiero decir… que no viajé más de trescientos kilómetros, ni corrí más de doscientos metros… o arruiné la boda de tu hermana, sólo por que quería disculparme…

Shaoran me miró intensamente y yo bajé la mirada.

-Ah, no?... por qué estás aquí entonces Sakura?

-Por qué?... pues porque soy una estúpida… soy la tonta más grande de esta mundo Shaoran.- solté con lágrimas rebosantes en mis ojos verdes.

Los ojos miel se abrieron con sorpresa e incomprensión.

-Tengo que explicarlo…

Shaoran tomó otro paso hacia mí, pero yo lo detuve con la mano.

-Verás… un día, hace algún tiempo, pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz, cuando mi novio me dejó plantada en el altar… cuando Yamasaki me dejó… pensé que mi vida acabaría allí… y que nunca podría conocer a nadie más. Estaba tan segura de eso, que tejí una telaraña tan enorme a mi alrededor… en donde nadie más cabía .- me detuve cuando tuve que dejar salir un gemido, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.- pero llegaste tú. Y yo tenía miedo… yo no quería pasar por algo similar nunca más. Pero hiciste lo imposible… tú hiciste pedazos cualquier rezago de protección que me quedaba ante lo que me había sucedido. Estuviste conmigo… a mi lado… y yo ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que me estabas haciendo!... Y cuando me dijiste que me amabas… yo… ya no podía hacer nada para sacarte de mi cabeza… pensaba en ti todos los malditos días.. y me regañaba por hacerlo, por que sabía que eso no me iba a ayudar en nada… que eso nunca me llevaría a nada. Quería estar contigo pero a la vez sabía que no debía estar contigo…- me callé por unos segundos y tomé aire, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.- y entonces… sucedió. En un principio quería pensar, que habías sido tu quien me había seducido, que habías sido tu quien se había entregado esa noche por completo… pero estaba en un error. Fui yo. En ese instante te di todo… todo lo que era lo que fui y lo que soy… y cuando te fuiste… te llevaste mi corazón contigo, porque es 

tuyo Shaoran… desde el momento en el que te conocí. Porque supe, en ese instante… que mi oportunidad de ser feliz aún no la había perdido… porque tú eres mi felicidad… porque te amo Shaoran… te amo… más de lo que me gustaría.

Me detuve de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos.

-No sé que más decir…- susurré yo pasando un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

Sin embargo él tampoco agregó nada.

Escuché sus pasos más claramente y fijé los míos en sus ojos miel que estaban ya a sólo centímetros de mi.

-Déjame ver si entendí.- susurró contra mi rostro.- tú,- su mano viajó hasta mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla suavemente. Su tacto me quemó y temblé sin poder evitarlo.- viajaste más de trescientos kilómetros, corriste mucho más de doscientos metros… y arruinaste la boda de mi hermana… para decirme que estás enamorada de mi?- su mano se detuvo un momento y entonces una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios.- bueno… eso esta mucho mejor, que sólo una disculpa.

Mis ojos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados ante aquella caricia, se abrieron repentinamente, y entonces me solté de su amarre.

-Te estás burlando de mi!

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello, de nuevo y me miró por unos segundos.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo.- dijo suavemente él.

Me sonrojé sobremanera cuando lo dijo, y entonces él se volvió para caminar lejos de mí.

-A… a donde vas?!- pregunté sin moverme de mi lugar.

Shaoran se volvió con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir.

-Es mi deber ocupar el lugar de mi padre en la ceremonia de Feimei… él está muy enfermo… así que… es mi turno ahora.- dijo él suavemente.



La preocupación en mi rostro se hizo demasiado patente y Shaoran se sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien… se mejorará.- y entonces sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, su mano, tomó suavemente la mía, y me arrastró con él hacia la iglesia.

Me hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero sabía que no era el momento oportuno…al menos no en ese instante.

Estaba algo triste al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte… pero no podía pedir el cielo y las estrellas al mismo tiempo… no eran fáciles de conseguir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Me sentía tan chiquita, allí, en frente de todos esos desconocidos, que la verdad, el vaso que hasta ese momento había permanecido en mis manos… temblaba por doquier… al igual que toda mi pequeña humanidad.

La boda había terminado bastante bien… en ausencia de Shaoran, Ryusuke lo había hecho terriblemente bien, y el de ojos miel al final de cuentas no se había inmutado por estar al lado de su hermana… más se había quedado sentado junto a mi, al observar las miradas de todos posadas en mi.

No había visto a Shaoran desde que habíamos llegado a la enorme terraza en donde se iba a hacer la comida. El simplemente había desaparecido, y yo me había quedado rezagada a la mesa del ponche.

Pero no había otra opción.

Estaba tan ensimismada tomando de mi vaso y observando a la bellísima orquesta que tocaba en un palco, que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba a mi lado.

-Hola…- susurró detrás de mí una voz por completo desconocida. Me giré rápidamente para verme observada por unos ávidos ojos negros. – Soy Tao.

-Un gusto.- contesté yo, estrechando la mano de el chico frente a mi.

-Así que… que entrada tan dramática!

Ante aquello, mis mejillas rebosaron del color de la grana.

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó cuando una canción lenta sonaba desde la orquesta.

-Eh… bueno yo…

-Lo siento Tao, la dama en cuestión, me prometió esta pieza.- giré sobre mis pies, para poder ver a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Mala suerte… tal vez luego?- comentó el de ojos negros con un guiño, para después desaparecer entre la multitud.

Shaoran alzó su mano, para tomar la copa que aún conservaba yo, y la depositó en la mesa, pero yo me moví hacia atrás antes de que él pudiera sostenerme.

-Yo… creo que es mejor así… no estoy vestida para la ocasión y…

-Tonterías… te ves hermosa.

El color regresó a mis mejillas. Cómo podía decir que me veía bien?!... mis pantalones eran jeans!!... y bien, mi blusa era bastante bonita, pero por supuesto que no pertenecía a una boda así! Y ni que decir de mi cabello… era un total desastre.

-Vamos.- dijo él enlazando mi cintura.

-Shaoran, es en serio… me veo fatal!

La risa que salió de su garganta me dejó anonada por algunos segundos. Y es que era tan bella… me encantaba su risa… y el sonido de su voz…

-No, no te ves fatal… si te vieras fatal, la mitad de los hombre presentes no te mirarían como lo están haciendo ahora.

Me sonrojé aún más y su mano voló hasta mi espalda para acercarme a él. Cuando choqué contra él, mi aliento se perdió y me olvidé de cómo respirar.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando recordé la última vez que había estado con él… la última vez que había besado sus labios…



Supuse que a él le pasó lo mismo, porque de pronto, se inclinó suavemente hacia mí.

-No vas a presentarnos?

Shaoran dejó salir una risa grave, como si en realidad la interrupción no le importara demasiado… pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, cuando una de sus hermanas se paró a su lado.

-Tu debes de ser Sakura, verdad?

Yo asentí con suavidad y miré a la chica de ojos grandes y del mismo color que los de Shaoran. Sus espesas pestañas me dejaron atontada por un momento.

-Mucho gusto… estoy feliz de conocerte… soy Fanren.

-Mucho gusto. –respondí yo de la misma manera.

-Así que… eres la novia de Shaoran no?- preguntó pícaramente regalándole una mirada burlona a su hermano.

Yo estuve a punto de dar una respuesta afirmativa, pero lo que siguió, me acalló por completo.

-Ella no es mi novia Fanren.

Me quedé callada y la sonrisa desapareció de mis labios… si bueno… él y yo, en realidad no éramos nada.

Fanren miró a Shaoran con gesto de sorpresa, y entonces, la chica desapareció de mi campo de visión, cuando la mano del ambarino me haló para caminar lejos de allí y después de unos segundos, nos internamos en la pista de baile.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, cuando todos los presentes me miraban de reojo, y murmuraban cosas sin sentido… al menos para mí.

-No van a comerte.- susurró Shaoran con un tono gracioso, y entonces, sin que yo pudiese en realidad evitarlo, me enlazo hasta quedar contra él.

-Pues yo pienso todo lo contrario… y no puedo culparlos… de verdad.- agregué con un murmullo colocando con cuidado mis manos en las solapas de él.

Shaoran sonrió divertido ante aquello.

-Tu hermana se ve muy feliz.- dije suavemente mientras me movía al compás de la canción. La chica en cuestión, sentada en la mesa principal, comía del pastel que su ahora esposo compartía con ella, con una inmensa sonrisa.

Sentí que de pronto mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse… que hubiera sido de mi si Shaoran en verdad hubiera estado a punto de casarse?

Me respondí… no habría podido soportar aquello.

-Lo lamento tanto…- susurré sin levantar la mirada.

-Qué es lo que lamentas?- preguntó contra mi mejilla, mientras apretaba suavemente mi mano en la suya.

-No haberme dado cuenta… de que te amaba, antes… antes de que…

-No mandé una invitación para ti.

Ante aquello tan repentino, me hizo separarme levemente de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Cierto. Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los únicos que recibieron.

-No sabía… quería… pero supuse que las cosas habían terminado demasiado mal entre nosotros… y que lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano… yo… no pensaba volver Sakura.

Un miedo enorme me embargó en ese instante… y tuve que aferrarme a él para no dejarme ir.

-Incluso cuando estaba muriéndome por dentro, yo no iba a volver a ti Sakura.- reflexionó suavemente.- no podría soportar el perderte de nuevo.

-Y yo no podía permitirme el perderte de nuevo.- susurré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- casi me dio un ataque cuando vi la invitación a la boda…

-Li y Hiu… deberías de haber pensado que había más de nosotros en mi familia.- comentó divertido.



-Es fácil para ti decirlo… en esos momentos, eras tu en quien pensaba a cada segundo.- recordé nostálgica, mientras dábamos una vuelta suave en el parquet.

Sus brazos se cerraron más entorno a mi cintura y yo me sentí como en casa…

Dejé salir un suave suspiro y me recargué contra él.

-Bueno… eso es algo bueno, ya te tocaba sufrir un poco, yo he pensado en ti cada segundo desde que nos conocimos.

Tuve que sonreír ante aquello.

-Es como si…

-Como si qué?- preguntó segundos después cuando no escuchó nada más.

-Como si te tuviera dentro de mi piel… y no pudiera sacarte… no quiero alejarme Shaoran…

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso… no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

Sus labios recorrieron mi mejilla con suavidad y yo temblé con fuerza.

-Te extrañé tanto… te has convertido en algo vital para mi…

-Quieres decir que no puedes vivir sin mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa y dejando caer otro beso, ahora, en la comisura de mis labios.

Cerré los ojos y recibí la descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi piel en segundos.

Me sonreí contra él y asentí suavemente.

-No vas a decirme nada?- pregunté separándome levemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Shaoran me miró por unos segundos, que me parecieron interminables, entonces, sus ojos brillaron y tomó mi mano en la suya, con más fuerza. Después, la guió, hasta colocarla encima de su pecho. Lo miré sin comprender exactamente que era lo que hacía.



Me concentré un momento y pude sentir su corazón palpitando debajo de mi mano.

Shaoran se inclinó, reteniendo aún mi mano.

-Es por ti.

Esas tres simples palabras me dejaron atontada por un instante.

Y sin que, la verdad, me importara o no en dónde estábamos, o cuanta gente nos miraba, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me puse de puntillas.

Después lo besé.

Mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos cálidos y suaves de un momento a otro.

Shaoran reprimió un gemido y me retuvo por la cintura, después, con calma y pausadamente recorrió mis labios.

Intenté besarlo de nuevo como me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero él volvió a las caricias lentas ahora si, con algo más de trabajo que antes.

Sabía que no podía simplemente abalanzarme sobre él en ese instante… no era correcto.

Pero no me importaba en lo absoluto

-Sakura… basta…- jadeó él contra mi boca, cuando intenté entrar un poco más.

Me negué a parar, incluso cuando estaba consiente de toda la gente a mi alrededor y de que estábamos en medio de la pista de baile… como podía él reprimirse!!...

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto… y él no parecía demasiado afectado por eso.

Lo atraje de nuevo hacia mi boca, y entonces él se separó abruptamente. Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me abrazó con fuerza y me retuvo entre sus brazos por algunos minutos.

-Vaya fierecilla… tranquila o vas a acabar conmigo.- me dijo riendo a la vez.

Me sonrojé por su alusión y me molesté un poco de igual manera.



-Bien… si te molesta tanto que te bese, entonces no lo haré.- susurré contra su oído, después de pararme de puntitas.

-Tienes bastantes ganas de hacerlo, no?- comentó él con sorna, y yo me solté de su abrazo enfurruñada.

-Si tú no quieres besarme, no lo hagas entonces.- sostuve, cruzando los brazos en frente de mi pecho.

Algo pasó volando por la mirada del de ojos miel, que después de unos segundos se acercó a mí con determinación.

Pensé que iba a besarme.

Pero me llevé un chasco cuando él tomó mi mano y me alejó de la pista de baile

-A donde vamos?- pregunté suavemente. Shaoran no me respondió, más me guió por unos segundos. – oye…

Me quedé callada por un momento y seguí caminando entre la gente. Shaoran apuró el paso cuando salimos del lugar ocupado por todos los invitados y entramos al jardín, aún después de eso, Shaoran siguió caminando conmigo pegada a sus talones, hasta que vislumbré no demasiado lejos, la increíble mansión de los Li, en Hong Kong… y es que era INMENSA…

Cuando entramos por la gigantesca puerta de madera, un hombre mayor con una bella sonrisa, nos recibió.

-Que haces aquí Wei… no estabas en la fiesta?- preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa suave, al hombre frente a él.

-No creo que sea mi deber preguntarle lo mismo a usted joven. Vine a recoger algunas bebidas.- contestó él, deteniéndose un momento para poder verme mejor, después se inclinó levemente.- buenas tardes.- saludó él con los mejores modales que yo había visto en el mundo.

-Buenas tardes… yo…mmm… soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.- murmuré sonrojada.

El hombre me sonrió suavemente y asintió.

-Lo sé.- respondió mirando hacia Shaoran.- los veré después.



Le di una sonrisa, antes de que Shaoran me jalara hacia dentro de la mansión.

-Sorprendida?

-Algo… es… esto es enorme, estás seguro de que sabes a donde vas?... no quisiera terminar perdida en este lugar… alguna vez te perdiste Shaoran?

La risa de mi acompañante me hizo volverme.

-No… al menos no que yo recuerde… pero no me molestaría perderme ahora.- agregó con sorna.

Yo iba tan absorta en todo lo que observaba, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de a donde íbamos exactamente… no, hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar contra algo. Miré a mí alrededor, y sólo vi pasillo. Shaoran estaba parado frente a mí y me miraba extrañamente.

-En donde estamos?- pregunté cuando no escuché sonido alguno, ni siquiera a lo lejos.

Shaoran tomó el picaporte por detrás de mi espalda y le dio la vuelta suavemente. La puerta detrás de mi, se abrió y yo me volví para ver lo que me esperaba dentro.

Era una habitación.

Cielos…

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, con un chirrido que me heló la sangre.

-En… en donde estamos?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada, cuando escuché sus pasos detrás de mi.

-Esta… es mi habitación.- susurró detrás de mí. Me obligué a no saltar por la sorpresa, más me volví y lo miré como si no comprendiera por que estábamos allí.

-Ah… es… linda.- informé cuando repasé el área sólo una vez.

Después, caminé por el piso de madera sin hacer ruido, y me detuve a un lado de la cama.



-Verde, eh?- pregunté volviéndome, cuando miré hacia las paredes de color verde oscuro.

Shaoran me sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para después acercarse unos cuantos pasos a mí.

No me volví… no sabía que era lo que él estaba planeando exactamente, y no quería terminar abalanzándome sobre él, cuando tal vez, no estaba buscando eso.

Shaoran se colocó justo detrás de mi, y una sensación muy extraña se colocó en mi estómago.

Miré por la ventana de la habitación hacia los árboles de Sakura, bastante frondosos por cierto.

-Ese árbol… no es típico de este lugar.

-No… pero siempre me han gustado, cuando era pequeño mamá me obligó a plantarlo.- susurró él, detrás de mí.

Nos quedamos callados así por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos… mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que supuse que él podía escucharlo a la perfección.

-Por qué… por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunté suavemente, aún sin volverme.

Shaoran se inclinó posando después su frente contra mi cabello. Una de sus manos recorrió mi brazo tan suavemente que un escalofrío me atacó por completo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, me hizo volverme y encararlo, mientras mi espalda chocaba contra la pared levemente.

-Porque quiero estar contigo.- contestó mientras me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla y se acercaba a mí lentamente.

-Pensé que no querías besarme.- murmuré con sorna y algo nerviosa a la vez.

Shaoran se sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a mi altura.

-Es lo único que quiero hacer.



Le regalé una tímida sonrisa y me reí ligeramente cuando él hizo chocar su nariz con la mía.

-Y yo…

-Bésame.

Mi mirada verde, voló a la suya.

Un recuerdo nítido llegó a mi mente con rapidez.

El día en que él me había besado por primera vez… el día en que yo me había dado cuenta de que estaba total y absolutamente perdida…

Yo me había negado a creer que podría estar enamorada de él… e incluso le había negado ese beso, que después él se había cobrado bastante bien.

Me sonreí por unos segundos y entonces me empiné sólo un poco para poder rosar los labios frente a mi.

Cerré los ojos cuando me encontré con él… y un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado se coló dentro de mí.

Era tan profundo que hasta dolió…

Gemí cuando el nudo en mi garganta creció de manera impredecible y entonces, tuve que separarme de él.

Shaoran me había acorralado contra la pared y me miraba sin comprender que me sucedía.

Mi mirada debió decirle algo, porque sus ojos se abrieron entre confusos y sorprendidos.

Subí mi mano por su pecho y la detuve después en sus labios.

-Dios… te amo demasiado.

Los ojos miel se entrecerraron dulcemente y mi corazón brincó.

Sin esperar ya demasiado tiempo, alejó mi mano de sus labios y se inclinó para besarme con fuerza.

Lo recibí con el alma rebosante de sentimientos nuevos y me dejé rodear por él.

Sus brazos me apretaron un poco más y su boca, apremiante como siempre, exigió ahora mucho más de mí.

Shaoran rosó con la lengua mi labio inferior y después lo mordió ligeramente. Gemí en su boca y me decidí a internarme también. Solté las manos de su pecho y comencé una subida ascendente hasta entrelazar los brazos alrededor de su cuello.



-Dime que sientes.- insistí entre besos mientras internaba mis manos entre sus mechones oscuros.

No me contestó, más me tomó entre sus brazos de nuevo y siguió besándome con fuerza. Jadeé cuando me hizo quedar aún más cerca de la pared y me levantó por la cintura levemente. Me aferré a sus hombros como apoyo y me separé levemente mientras él dejaba vagar sus labios por mi rostro, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mis labios. Tuve que tomar un poco más de aire, cuando su lengua evitó el paso de sangre en la zona palpitante de mi cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a indagar aún más lejos de mi espalda y las mías se tensaron en sus hombros.

Recargué la cabeza en la pared, la sentía demasiado pesada ya, y solté un quejido cuando Shaoran mordió la base de mi cuello mientras internaba una pierna entre las mías para servirme como apoyo.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasamos así… supuse que fueron sólo algunos minutos, pero a mi ya me parecía demasiado… él había apartado mi blusa un poco más abajo del hombro y estaba bastante entretenido con eso, y yo mordí mi labio inferior… no sabía si estaba segura de aguantar algo así de pie.

-Llévame a la cama.- le dije suavemente, y el subió la mirada y asintió suavemente, mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos de nuevo y caminaba conmigo hasta el colchón de sábanas color crema.

Me recostó sin perder de vista mi rostro y después se inclinó un poco más.

Subí mis manos y acaricié su rostro por algunos segundos.

-Pensé que no volvería a tenerte conmigo.- susurró contra la palma de mi mano.

-Tendrás que tener cuidado, porque no voy a dejarte en paz.

Su sonrisa se volvió más hermosa que de costumbre y entonces se adelantó recostándose un poco a mi lado, y colocó su brazo en mi cintura.

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello suavemente y se quedaron quietos por algunos minutos, mientras me sostenía contra él.

Respiré varias veces para poder recuperar el aire y después introduje una de mis manos en su cabello.



Estando así con él, me sentía tan completa… como si ese fuera mi lugar, a su lado y en ninguna otra parte.

Y entonces, lo comprendí… y me decidí para armarme de valor.

-Shaoran…- dije luego de algunos minutos en los que habíamos estado acostados ya. Mi tono algo inquieto, lo hizo desperezarse un poco y levantar el rostro hasta mi punto de visión.

-Que sucede?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Necesito hablarte.- comenté tratando de sonar determinada… pero fallé miserablemente.

Las negras pupilas me miraron contrariadas y se levantó sólo un poco cuando yo intenté pararme de la cama.

-Necesitas hacerlo… justo ahora?- preguntó confundido cuando lo empujé suavemente y me separé de él.

Yo asentí y sonreí suavemente, tomándome las manos y haciendo extrañezas con los dedos.

Shaoran se quedó estático por segundos, entonces, se hizo a un lado y me permitió el paso fuera de la cama.

Me levanté con cuidado, pues la cama era muy alta, cosa de la que yo no me había dado cuenta.

-No sirve de nada si te quedas recostado así.- comenté siseante, y él se sentó derecho con un gesto divertido.

-Bien… jefa, de que quieres que hablemos?... para ser sincero me gustaría estar haciendo otras cosas más que hablar en este momento… pero te escucho.- comentó con sorna, apoyando las manos a sus costados en el colchón.

Me sonrojé como adolescente y me alejé unos pasos más de donde estaba la cama.

El ceño de Shaoran se marcó mucho más y me miró yendo de aquí para allá.

-Yo… necesito preguntarte algo.- solté acomodándome la blusa y el cabello.

-Adelante.

Me quedé callada un momento… luego proseguí.

Sus ojos miel me miraban entre divertidos y confusos y yo me puse aún más nerviosa.

-Yo… solía pensar que… sólo te había encontrado porque… era una coincidencia, sabes?- expliqué con una suave sonrisa.- el hecho de que a los dos nos hubieran dejado plantados en el altar… bien, en mi caso fue al revés… pero no cuenta.

-Por supuesto.- comentó él, apoyando la causa.

Le regalé una breve sonrisa y continué.

-Pero… no lo fue.

La sonrisa surgió ahora en los labios de él.

-Yo… sé que por alguna razón, debíamos de encontrarnos en ese lugar, sé que viniste a mí… cuando más lo necesitaba, y aún después, regresaste a mi vida. Sé… sé que tal vez cometí demasiados errores y que desperdicié demasiado tiempo. Sé que no quería aceptar el hecho de que por alguna razón… estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para ninguno de los dos… y sé que tendremos momentos difíciles aún. Pero también sé que tengo que decirlo, porque sé, que si no lo hago… me voy a arrepentir por siempre.

Shaoran estaba callado y me observaba con atención. Su ceño se frunció de nuevo y su mano pasó por su cabello en un gesto de confusión.

-Dilo entonces.- invitó segundos después.

Yo tardé un momento, luego asentí. Tomé unos pasos hacia adelante y lo miré fijamente. Sentí mi corazón palpitando aún más fuerte… como nunca en mi vida.

-Shaoran… - susurré cuando me detuve frente a él y alcé mi mano, para tomar la suya. –sé que esto suena raro pero…

-Sakura…

-Quieres casarte conmigo?- solté repentinamente antes de que él interrumpiera.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron como dos platos. No supe en verdad cuanto tiempo pasé esperando su respuesta, pero luego de algunos segundos, él sonrió… y su risa no tardó en aparecer.

-Vaya…- dijo él entre risas y entonces yo me solté de su mano… se estaba burlando de mi?

O tal vez no me quería lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo…

Diantres… que situación vergonzosa.

-Bien… si no te agrada la idea, sólo tienes que decirlo y ya… no es necesario que te burles.

Shaoran dejó de reír de un segundo a otro y se levantó de la cama para quedar justo a menos de medio metro de mí. Retuvo mi mano entre las de él y se inclinó para quedar a mi altura.

-No… no es eso. Sólo estaba pensando en que debería de haber sido yo el que hiciera esa pregunta… no lo crees?

-Por qué!?... las mujeres tienen el mismo derecho de proponerse, que los hombres!

-Y yo aprecio que te quieras casar conmigo Sakura… pero esto no es nada romántico… donde queda mi propuesta entonces?!- señaló el graciosamente.

-Bien… en ese caso, veamos si puedes hacerlo mejor.- sentencié con mirada adusta y me volví para sentarme en la silla a un lado de la ventana, apoyé mis manos en mis jeans y lo miré fijamente.

Shaoran se sorprendió por la frase antes dicha y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-De acuerdo.- contestó él con una ágil sonrisa, después tomó algunos pasos cerca de mí, y yo me sonrojé.- pero no será aquí.

Lo miré extrañada, y entonces la sorpresa me invadió cuando él se desató la corbata y la pasó por encima de mi cabeza.



-Pero… que estás haciendo… Shaoran… no puedo ver nada!- gemí tocando mis ojos lo cuales estaban cubiertos por la suave tela.

-De eso se trata… bien… levántate, ven…

Me puse de pie, con bastante cuidado y el de ojos miel me rodeó con sus brazos.

Sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos con suavidad y luego él se alejó de nuevo.

-Tramposo.- susurré, e iba a continuar pero me interrumpí cuando me levantó en vilo.- Ah!

-No te voy a dejar caer… no seas escandalosa!- comentó él con acento burlón y yo me aferré a su cuello.

Sentí el suave balanceo de su caminar y me quedé quieta… que estaría tramando?

Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que por fin él aminoró la marcha e intentó bajarme. Gemí un poco al verme separada de él, pero aún así concedí su petición.

Me apeé torpemente y él tomó mi mano.

Sólo tuve que caminar unos cuantos pasos, pues entonces, después de sólo segundos Shaoran me hizo sentar en un banco… o eso creí.

-Bien… no tenía planeado esto… así que, haré mi mejor esfuerzo- comentó lentamente mientras me quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente cuando la luz caló en mis pupilas. Y cuando por fin pude ver… me quedé sin aliento.

-Dios…- comencé mirando hacia todos lados… estaba rodeada de flores e inmensos árboles bellísimos…

Ni siquiera papá tenía un jardín tan hermoso.

-Te gusta?- preguntó con una mano en el bolsillo y mirándome fijamente.

-Si… mucho.- afirmé sonriendo… y es que todo era magnífico… era el jardín más grande que yo había visto en mi vida. Shaoran se apeó un poco hasta un enorme florero, con rosas sueltas y tomó una lavanda.



Después se volvió y camino a mí de nuevo.

-Gracias.- susurré con las mejillas rojas, cuando tomé la rosa de su mano.

No supe por qué… pero me puse mucho más nerviosa de lo que había estado segundos antes.

-Sakura…

-Si?- pregunté como hipnotizada cuando él comenzó a inclinarse hasta mantener una rodilla en el suelo.

Su sonrisa se amplió y entonces, tomó mi mano desocupada con la suya. Sólo sentí un leve jalón cuando me encontré casi pegada a su rostro. Sus labios tomaron los míos sólo con un leve roce y yo me quedé estática.

-Te amo.- susurró contra mis labios, y volvió a colocar los suyos sobre los míos.- amo tu sonrisa.- continúo para después besarme de nuevo.- amo tu voz… y tus ojos.

Gemí cuando sus labios se hicieron más apremiantes y después volvió a separarse de mí levemente.

-Te amo porque eres graciosa… y a veces imposible de tratar.- agregó segundos después. Yo estaba a punto de replicar, pero sus labios me retuvieron de nuevo.- amo cuando te pones furiosa… y amo cuando ríes.- soltó él con una sonrisa.- amo tu nerviosismo y tus ganas de ayudar a todos… amo tus comentarios y la manera en que te sonrojas cuando estás conmigo.- susurró de nuevo y se inclinó para besarme una vez más.

Sentí que mi corazón se me salía del pecho y el pulso se aceleraba en mis venas.

-Amo tus labios y la forma en que haces que mi corazón se acelere cuando me miras…- sentí sus dedos recorrer mi rodilla y me quedé sin aire. – amo tus miedos y la suavidad de tu piel…

Me besó de nuevo y nos quedamos así por unos segundos.

-Te amo tanto que hasta creo que tu hermano me agrada.- agregó perspicaz, cosa que me hizo mucha gracia y sonreí en sus labios.- y es 

por eso justamente… que no puedo estar sin ti… - soltó con seriedad y un brillo extraño en su mirada.- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

Repentinamente mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y no pude respirar.

-Cásate conmigo Sakura… - terminó mientras se acercaba a mis labios de nuevo.

Apreté la rosa en mi mano y la alcé para después colocarla en su cuello y acercarlo a mí con fuerza. Lo besé y me apreté a él reteniéndolo en el hueco de mis piernas.

-Si.- dije graciosamente apoyando mis labios en su cuello después de segundos. –si quiero!

-No tengo un anillo ahora pero…

-No es necesario.- comenté separándome levemente de él.- yo ya lo tengo.- solté con una sonrisa mientras metía mi mano derecha en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Shaoran me miró confundido, pero la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer cuando vio el anillo salir de mis jeans.

-Lo sabías…

Yo negué levemente.

-No… no lo sabía. Lo supe hasta hace algunos días… cuándo compraste este anillo?- pregunté sonriendo suavemente.

-Hace tres años. Lo vi en una tienda y me gustó mucho… pensé que cuando estuviese casado con Yukari… tal vez a ella le gustaría… no como anillo de bodas, más bien como un regalo aparte. Pero tú no lo quieres Sakura.- se dijo seriamente y trató de tomarlo de mi mano.

-No!... si lo quiero Shaoran… quiero quedármelo.

-Preferiría comprarte algo que sea para ti…- sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando, porque lo silencié con un beso rápido.

-Es para mi Shaoran… lo sé.- susurré contra su boca levemente.



Shaoran me miró firmemente y luego tomó el anillo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-Shaoran!...

-Dame tu mano.- soltó segundos después con una sonrisa. Y yo me quedé muda por un momento, luego asentí un poco y adelante mi mano izquierda. Shaoran deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y cuando lo tuve puesto, besó mi mano.

-Dios… a Touya le va dar un infarto.- comenté mirando mi mano con ternura. – Shaoran?...

-Que pasa?

-Me alegro de que Tomoyo vaya a ser mi dama de honor ahora.- dije con una sonrisa. Shaoran captó el significado implícito y soltó una carcajada.

-Pues yo me alegro de que Eriol esté planeando casarse con ella… así puedo pedirle que sea mi padrino sin preocuparme de que me vaya a quitar a la novia.- continuó riendo.

-Aunque no fuera así… eso no podría pasar.

-Ah, no?... por qué no?- preguntó bromeando.

-Porque eres tú con quien yo quiero estar… siempre.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo… que no iba a suceder, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo besé de nuevo. Yo no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

Y Shaoran se sonrió, cuando me senté en sus piernas y lo empujé hacia el césped con muchas intensiones en mente.

Owari!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quiero llorar!!



N/A: Bueno pues primero que nada… un gran saludo a todos!

Siento haber tardado algún tiempillo… pero la verdad es que me han dejado trabajo hasta por los lagrimales… así que no había tenido tiempo de subir el final, que por cierto espero que les haya gustado… aún no sé si voy a hacer el epílogo… tal vez más tarde lo haga, aunque a mi me gustó mucho así!...

Siento mucho también no haber podido responder a sus dos últimos reviews, pero eso no pasara ahora.

Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me dieron en este casi año y medio de escribir… y quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta de poder contar con lectores tan lindos como ustedes. Y muy pacientes por cierto jeje.

Quería subir al mismo tiempo que el final, el principio de otro fic… así que pues se me hizo un poco tarde también por eso. Como sea, lo importante es que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.

Espero que todos estén muy bien y que esta historia les haya brindado momentos muy felices… gracias por todo.

Chisaki-chan.

YuriKagome: Me fue muy bien muchísimas gracias por preguntar jeje… la verdad que trabajé mucho en las vacaciones, pero pues no había de otra. Espero que a ti también te haya ido muy bien. Buno pues primero que nada niña, sabes que aprecio mucho todo el apoyo que me diste desde el principio y espero que este chap te haya aclarado las dudas y que no estuvieses enojada con Shao por mucho tiempo jeje, pero más que nada espero que te haya gustado mucho!!... espero nos sigamos leyendo niña!. Muchas gracias y besos.

Celina Sosa: Hola muchachilla!!.. mil gracias por tu comentario, jeje, espero que este chap te haya sacado de tus dudas de una vez por todas! Jeje. Bueno pues espero tmb que ta haya gustado el final, me quebré el cerebro -… como sea, aquí termina esto, pero sabes que?... te agradezco miles y millones el apoyo de tu parte desde un principio, gracias por seguirme!

Te dejo muchos besos y buena suerte… hasta la prox!



Shaoran Vampire: Hola niño!... como andas?, espero que estes super bien. Bueno pues muchas gracias por las felicitaciones /-, la verdad es que si le doy con todo y me gusta que las personas que lean se sientan igual -. Lamento mucho no haber puesto lemon en el chap como me lo pediste jeje… pero las cosas se salieron un poco de control y terminé escribiendo muchísimo más… pero espero que aunque sea te haya gustado un poquitín. Te agradezco mucho todo el apoyo brindado y las porras que me das. Espero nos sigamos leyendo pronto vale?!... besines y saludos! Chsa

Sakura-dlpm: Te sientes parte de la historia?!,… eso es genial amiga, es lo mejor que me puedes decir, pues cuando yo leo me enknta que suceda eso jeje. Espero que no te haya causado demasiada tristeza el chap anterior y que este te haya gustado aunque sea un poco… créeme que mi cerebro esta seco ahora jeje. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo. Te mando muchos saludines vale?! Espero nos sigamos leyendo muchacha. Besossss

Tinavb: Ya ves que Shaoran no tramo nada.. el pobre estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo jeje. Pero pss así es la vida. Espero que te haya gustado el chap aunque sea un poco y que el final haya estado lindo a tu gusto. Te agradezco todos los reviews y el apoyo que me has dado durante estos chaps!!... gracias por todo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo niña, vale?... cuidat muchoteeee.

Shiriko Sakura: Pensé seriamente en embarazar a Saku… pero luego pensé que con la pobre de Tomoyo era suficiente jeje, pero bueno, espero que este chap tehaya gustado aunque sea sólo un poco… e esforcé mucho … y que decirte muchacha?.. gracias por todoooooo tu apoyo niña… me has seguidodesde hace mucho y te lo agradezco de corazón… aquí ando para lo que sea vale?... espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Besooooossss.

Cainat06: Jeje… ya ves como las cosas en realidad no sucedieron como todos esperaban ne?... y que Shaoran no era tan malo.. jejejeje. Bueno pues chica, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me enkatas por que siempre me haces reír mucho jeje. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y por leerme, espero que sigamos en contacto!! Muchísimas gracias, te mndo besosssss…

Beatriz Ventura: Me aocrdé de ti estas vacaciones, por que tuve una compañera Bea jeje… buee me fue bien. Mmm… jeje, ya ves como salieron las cosas al final, espero que no te haya dado un atak jeje, como sea, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo niña, cuidate mucho, espero 

que el chap te haya gustado y si no, pues de todas formas se vale decirlo jeje, Te mando muchos besos y espero nos sigamos leyendo!!

Rosh Bernal: Hola muchachisha… como tas?... espero que bien, y pues no… obvio no iba a dejar mi querida historia sin final jejeje… imagina, me cuelgan!!, si de por si… ¬¬… mm, espero que el final te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y que no te hayas enojado mucho con Shao jeje. Bueno pues, muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo niña, tu tmb eres de las que me han seguido desde hace mucho, muy fiel … jeje, te mando muchos besos y saludos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo vale?!

Magotito chan- Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso de los paramédicos.. jeje, tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír, eres una super chava, gracias por todo. Espero que te haya gustado el final y que no hayas quedado decepcionada JEJE. Buee… te dejo, pero espero que nos sigamos leyendo vale?... te mando besos y miiiiiiiiiilll gracias por tu apoyo!!

Gabyhyatt: Ya ves que no se olvido de ella jeje, y que las cosas al final pues medio que se arreglaron, espero que te haya gustado el chp y te agradezco todo este tiempo de apoyo, muchas muchas gracias. Te dejo besos y saludines!! Cuidat.

Naruko: Te comprendo.. he leído muchas historias medio fatales, pero no cabe duda de que hay muchas muy bellas, me enkantaría unirme a su grupo, tal vez ahora estoy un tanto ocupada y tener que actualizar en dos lugares será un poco trabajoso, pero lo intentaré, lo prometo vale? Por otro lado, todos mis lectores están por acá, así que tendré que avisarlos… no me gustaría dejarlos solo así -. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones niña y por tu comentario en si. Espero que estés super bien, y me mantengo en contacto por cualquier cosa. Besos y saludos. Chisa.

Elisa-01: Muchas gracias por eso!... me alegro de que te gusten tanto mis historias jeje, muy pronto publicaré otra y me enkantaria que estes al pendiente vale?, espero que el chap te haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín jeje. Gracias por tu comentario. Muchos bsssssooooooossssss.

Angel Zafiro: Espero sinceramente que no me estes odiando… la vdd eso me dolería mucho jeje, considerando las agraviantes. Siento haberles hecho sufrir tanto, pero ese es el trabajo de la autora uu. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo todo este tiempo niña, eres guay!, te mando un besote y espero que nos sigamos leyendooooo!! Saludos



Haruko Hinako: Será por que en musho fics al final el chico termina queriendo casarse con alguien más… jeje, pero ya ves que me las arregle para hacerlo diferente jajajajaj. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios niña, espero que estés muy bien y que nos sigamos leyendo!!, te mando besos y saludos!

Lorena: A ti no te había leído jeje… andabas escondida eh?! Jeje… ea, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, que bueno que te gusta la historia, y espero que este chap te haya gustado tmb igual. Espero recibir más comentarios tuyos niña, cuidate mucho y gracias.

Himenita: jeje, que bueno que pienses así, la vdd es que es verdad, creo que este chap es el más especial de todos… espero que en seio les haya gustado auqnue sea sólo un poquitín!... sabes que te agradezco de antemano todo el apoyo que me has dado niña, me llevas leyendo desde hace mucho tiempo y eso me hace muy feliz, espero que sigamos así y que estés muy muy bien vale? Cuidate mucho, te mando besos y mil graciasssss.

Kamille-newtype: Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, el monologo de saku y tomo, me hizo casi llorar, lo disfrute tanto escribiéndolo como leyéndolo de nuevo jeje. Y ya ves que las cosas al fin se arreglaron jeje, espero que te haya gustado el chap aunque sea sólo un poco, muchas gracias por tu comentario, te mando besos y saludines!!

LMUndine: Hola niña, como tas?... espero que ya no estés enojada con Shao, no era culpa del pobre jeje, pero bueno, espero tmb que el chap te haya gustado -… si tienes alguna queja, tu dime jeje… los tomatazos se aceptan jeje. Mil gracias por tua poyo, te mando besos y saludos, nos seguimos leyendo!!

Yequita: Jeje, bueno menso mal que no estabas enojada… ya muchos me traían a punto de degollar jeje. Buee, espero que el chap te haya gustado mucho y que ahora no lloraras tanto niña jeje. Te mandoun besote, cuidate y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Besines.

Sakuli: Si, muchas me dijeron que se imaginaban eso, pero pues ya ves, que las cosas no salieron así jeje… menos mal eh? Espero que te haya gustado el final, auqnue sea un poquitín, por que me esforcé mucho por sacarlo. Te mando un beso y un saludo grande… espero nos sigamos leyendo. Chisa.



Hinangel07: Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que tmb esta espera valiera la pena… jeje. Te gustó el chap niña?... espero que si, con mucho cariño para todos. Como sea, te agradezco muchisisisisisismo todo el apoyo brindado desde hace tiempo, gracias por seguirme y darme ánimos, Te mando un beso y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!! Cuidat

aLeirBagPotteR: jeje, ya ves que la zorra esa, era le hermana… buu no se la esperaban eh?... bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el chap, te haya gustado un poco al menos. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, gracias por todo el apoyo!!... besinessss, y saludos. Suerte en tus clases, échale ganas!!

HaRuNo-SaMy: Jeje, si me fue muy bien muchísimas gracias. Sorry por lo del chap anterior, no quería que te sintieras tana abatida amiga jeje, pero pss ya ves que las cosas mejoraron al final no?.. espero que te haya gustado este si, al menos jeje. Te mano un besote y te agradezco el apoyo, espero que nos sigamos leyendo!!

Amaatista: Si, muchas gracias, las disfruté al cien la vdd. Espero que tu tmb. Bueno, pasando al fic, espero que no te me hayas puesto muy loca con el anterior, ya ves como se arreglo?.. jeje, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y espero te haya gustado el final, vale?.. muchos besos y slaudines. Chisa

Astalina: Hola!... vaya… gracias! Jeje, no se ni que decir /-, por supuest que me encantaría ayudarte, si me pudieses pasar tu correo… o si estás registrada en la pag, dime donde y lo busco… la vdd hace poco me metí para ver que leía… pero no vi el tuyo… igual necesito lentes jeje, sólo dime donde esta… específicamente y yo lo checo con gusto!... muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y mucha suerte con tu fic. Espero que el final te haya gustado. Besos y saludossss.

wousssuu00mrl: Woras… tu Nick esta algo complicado jejej… me tardé algo en escribirlo. Buee, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste reír mucho jeje… con eso del gansito jajajaja… lo siento, ando simple y muy feliz, por que terminé mi cuarto fic. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Te mando saludines, espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Gracias también a KaryAsakuraKCullen, Kantia, ayameli, yulimoore, aerisgoddes , xime, kira kaimkaze y a las chicas que no pudieron dejarme sus reviews el chap pasado y por consecuente no pude contestar, pero que tmb me han apoyado mucho mucho!... gracias por 

todo!!

LOS QUIEROOOOO


End file.
